The Medic of Konoha
by ares88
Summary: Naruto is raised by Tsunade and the story starts when Jiraiya brings them to Konoha to be the Hokage. Naruto doesnt want to be a ninja. But a medic. See how his life goes when dealing with Konoha. RateM for lang&sex. FEHAKUNOTNaruHaku Working on sequel!
1. Arrival of Hokage and her family

A/N: I have always liked these Naruto raised by Tsunade fics. Actually my number one, most favourite fic is Senju Naruto by Baal of Yarns. That is definately the best fic there is. If you know her or know how to get contact with her, tell her to update it! Thank you. Now, as for THIS fic there is clear reason for writing it. I didnt find anymore this kind of fics and this theme has been bugging me over a six months so i decided what hell! It wont hurt to try and see if I can do it. After all, I have four other fics over there. One with humour as basic element (Naruto has a ne 'pet') another with friendship (what if), third with adventure (Codename: FOX) and fourth as crossover (Day in Uchiha manor). So now i wanted to try a new kind of fic. Romance. Don't worry, this wont be a romance centric fic but it will play a big part in this. I haven't decided the pairings just yet and suggestions are taken so please, give them. Just dont give me NaruHina. Dont get me wrong, they would be a cute couple but there are simply too many of them out there already and I would want to have a more exotic pairing for this. Future will show how it will work out.

A/N: My Naruto will be (as you soon will notice) more cynical, cold, serious and easier to anger than in canon. But he is also a lot more laid back at times and a joker who likes to screw people (get your mind out of the gutter!). He also has an extreme amount of control over his chakra but he is not as strong as he might appear to be. He does have the control and resevoirs but lacks the attitude to fight (being a lazy pacifist by nature).

Hope you enjoy this story much as I do writing it.

Disclaimer: I WILL SAY IT ONCE AND FOR ALL: I do not own Naruto. If I did, I would have made the drawers update already!

Remember to review if you want to read more.

**A/N: 05.16.09 Thanks to my newly pointed BETA: Shiberu who has promised to rewrite all my chapters of this fic so I hope everyone is happy. Grammar should get better thanks to that. Anyway, thanks to Shiberu! Keep up the good work!**

**Medic of Konoha**

**Chapter 1: Arrival of new Hokage and her family**

It was early afternoon on a road near Konohagakure no Sato, The Village Hidden in the Leaves. Four figures were walking down the road. First one was dark haired woman who was wearing a black yukata and holding a pig in her arms. She was fidgeting a little, nervously stealing glances at her companions. "Are you sure of this, Tsunade-sama?"

Another woman with blond hair looked back at her. She was wearing a green coat which had the word 'gamble' printed on its back. On her forehead she had a blue diamond shaped mark. "What do you mean, Shizune? I thought you were behind this idea all along? Having secondary thoughts?"

"No!" Shizune hurried to assure her. "I'm just making sure you're not. Besides… it's not you I'm really worried about." She added lowering her voice, looking ahead a little to two other figures walking ahead of them talking leisurely with each other.

One of them was an old man with long white hair and was wearing a red coat. He was also carrying a large scroll behind his back. "What are you two talking about? Let's get a move on shall we? I don't want us to arrive just before midnight. Right, brat?"

"Ero-sennin's right, kaa-san! Let's get a move on!" The last member of the group shouted excitedly. He was a young boy. Probably twelve years old. He was wearing a green coat similar to what the blond woman was wearing. But instead of the word 'gamble', his coat said 'heal'. He had short, spiky blond hair which he had tied to a short ponytail and bright blue eyes. Both his cheeks had three whisker-like marks. He had black, fingerless gloves on his hands and normal sandals on his feet. "I want to get some gambling done before the night fall!"

"Idiot!" Jiraiya scolded him. "Konoha doesn't have any gambling spots. Jii-jii never approved of gambling or alcohol if he could avoid it."

The boy stopped in the middle of his step. "Kaa-san, remind me again why we are walking towards a place where you can't loose money or get your head loaded?"

"Naruto!" Shizune scolded him. "We are going to help citizens of a village that needs our… help." She suddenly lost her voice.

"Go." Tsunade touched her shoulder and nodded. "I'll talk to him."

Shizune nodded and rushed to lead Jiraiya out of the way.

"Naruto, come here for a minute." Tsunade waved her hand making her son slowly walking to her. She lowered herself low enough to see him eye-to-eye. "Are you okay?"

"Of course I am!" He exclaimed happily.

"Naruto!" She snapped. "Don't do that fake smile. You know I hate it."

Slowly his lips lowered. "I-Im sorry."

"Don't be." She smiled. "I just want you to smile truthfully. To be happy."

"I am happy!" He said loudly. "Long as I have my kaa-san and nee-chan and Tonton I will always be happy."

"Thanks, kid." She smiled. "But are you sure you want to do this? Do you really want to return… there?"

"Kaa-san… Ero-sennin explained that Jii-jii died for defending his village. That they need a new leader." He looked up to her eyes. "You always made me promise to help those who I can. No matter whom they were or what they had done."

"First rule of a medic." Tsunade smiled proudly. "But they don't deserve having me as their Hokage because of what they have done to you."

"Maybe but if you don't do this, many people might suffer and die. They… did what they thought was right… at the time." Tsunade smacked across his face. "Ow!"

"Never EVER say that again, you hear me?" She growled angrily. "What those bastards did was unforgivable and if you have even a slightest feeling you don't want to do this, we won't step an inch closer towards that damned village that only takes…"

"Kaa-san! I'm okay." He smiled. "It's not like last time! I have you and nee-chan with me. And I can take care of myself and you know that. It's you I'm actually worried about."

"Me?"

Naruto looked sad when their eyes connected again. "I never met Uncle Nawaki or… Dan but I know they both wanted to be the Hokage so they could protect their village. Kaa-san… you always look so sad. Maybe… maybe you should face the ghosts of your past and move on."

She eyed at him for a moment. "Did Shizune made you say those words?"

"Was it that obvious?" Naruto asked sheepishly, hand behind his head. "But I agree with her. We could use some time settling down in one place. Especially when that snake is after us."

"Yes…" Tsunade agreed. "Extra protection wouldn't be bad for you either."

"Me? I can take him out with one punch!" Naruto hitting the air with his fist. "Nobody messes with my family and lives to tell about it! So let's go to Konoha and show them what we can do!" He jumped ahead smiling.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Naru-chan." Tsunade calmed him down, smiling when a real smile was on his face. "We still have to see what the geezers have to say about this."

"They can't refuse it. Im sure of it."

"Hurry up you two!" Jiraiya voiced from ahead. "We still have some way to go!"

They reached the village in few hours. At the gate they were stopped by couple of chunin guards. "Jiraiya-sama! You're back!" One with a bandanna greeted them. "And not alone."

"This is my old team mate and her family." Jiraiya introduced his companions. "Senju Tsunade."

"Tsunade-sama!" The other one yelled. "Welcome back to Konoha."

"Yeah yeah." She muttered. "Shouldn't you be doing something other than screaming like maniacs?"

"Oh yes…" Kotetsu muttered. "Can we see your identification papers?"

Everyone gave them their papers. Izumo checked them. "Senju Tsunade. Cleared. Chiyune Shizune. Cleared. (A/N: Don't know her real last name so I made up my own). And this young man is… Senju Naruto… Senju!" He looked up. "Do you mean…?"

"Do you have problems with my son?" Tsunade frowned angrily.

"N-no! Not at all." He stepped back in shock. "Cleared of course. Welcome to Konoha, Naruto-sama." He handed the papers back.

"That's a first." Naruto snorted slightly and walked away with his family.

"Tsunade of the Sannin has a son?" Kotetsu muttered in awe. "I had no idea."

"Neither did I. Who you think is the father?"

"I… have no idea actually." He laughed. "At least we can draw out Jiraiya. There's no way those two would…"

Izumo laughed. "You're right."

"Thanks a lot guys." Jiraiya muttered glaring over his shoulder.

The group walked towards the big red tower at the back of the village. As they passed another building which had been reduced to rubble Naruto whistled. "You really got your ass whopped, didn't you?"

"Naruto!" Shizune scolded him. "Don't say something like that. They had to fight against two villages surprise attack. Having only a few destroyed buildings is pretty good loss if you ask me."

The blond boy shrugged. "I guess."

They passed a group of people.

"Isn't that the Jiraiya?" Someone whispered. "And that woman? It looks like Tsunade-sama!"

"I remember her!" Someone other answered. "She hasn't aged a day. Amazing. Who are those two?"

"The other one is obviously Shizune. You remember? She was Tsunade-samas apprentice long ago. But I don't know who the boy is?"

"He is wearing the same coat as she… could it be…"

"Impossible! Isn't it?"

Naruto grunted. "Hey Kaa-san! Did people in Konoha always talk behind your backs?"

Tsunade wanted to slap her face with her hand but was forced to satisfy with a sigh. The rest of the street erupted like a volcano. Like the whole village started repeating this one word: son.

Similar whispers followed them all the way to the Hokage tower where they were greeted and led to a room where two old geez- honorable advisors were waiting. "Greetings, Tsunade-hime." Koharu said as they stood at opposite sides. "It's so nice to know that Jiraiya was able to find you. After all this time and because of the all misfortunes that followed his journey early on we were starting to loose hope of him finding you."

"For that matter, how are those brats?" Jiraiya interrupted them. "Not dead I hope."

Homura looked at them. "The team that was assigned to accompany you is alive, thank the Gods that none of them is dead. Especially Uchiha Sasuke-kun and Kakashi."

"What happened?" Naruto asked making himself known.

Advisor glared at him chilly looks but he didn't even seem notice them. "And just who are you?"

Tsunade cleared her throat. "He is my son. Senju Naruto."

Both advisors visibly flinched. "Son?" Then they noticed familiar face markings. "Naruto… you couldn't be…"

"Most important person I have in my life, yes." Tsunade completed the sentence for them. "And if there's even a slightest problem with my son, you can be sure we can excuse ourselves without making any problems."

Both advisors glanced at each other. This was a clear term they had to work with. Tsunade was indispensable to the village. Without her, other villages would surely take advantage of it's weaken state and it would result as a new secret ninja war. Neither of them wanted that (at least longs as they were the underdog in the power struggle). But this… this was unexpected. Uzumaki Naruto. The Jichuuriki of the Kyuubi was after all these years alive and somehow ended up with Tsunade who had obviously taken deep caring of the boy. They all had believed that when the boy was chased out of the village by the mob of angry villagers all those years ago, he would be dead soon after. But this was unexpected. Him sitting there waving his legs childishly and grinning like it had never happened. He had even dressed in similar pattern as his 'mother' making it even more obvious that they were close.

So they had to decide. Did they need Tsunade of the Sannin enough that they would want to risk keeping the truth of the Jichuuriki as a secret? "Not a all. We were just little shocked." The answer was obvious. "We had no idea you had a son. After all these years being alone."

"Well… you know how it is." Tsunade smiled and leaned back. "You wonder around aimlessly and before you notice, there's a boy who needs to be taken care of." Then her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Surprising how close we were to Konoha at the time."

"Leaving the boy aside," Koharu interrupted the talk. "We were talking about the team seven which ended fighting against a group of missing-nin."

"Missing-nin?" Tsunade asked.

"He did not tell you?" Homura asked looking at Jiraiya who was acting little nervously. "I should have known. This is what happened. On their way to find you they met two missing-nins from organization Akatsuki. Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame. A fight erupted between the two sides but they managed to escape. Both Sharingan users were incapacitated and the other team mates also suffered some minor injuries. That is why we were worried something like that might happen again and preventing Jiraiya from finding you."

"So," Tsunade cleared the throat. "Here I am. You wanted me to be the Hokage but I believe we have some ground rules we have to agree first."

"Of course." Homura nodded. "Like the holdings of your family fortune which has been transferred to your control as well as your family's old compound. Is there…"

"Shizune wants to take her positions as Leaf Jounin." Tsunade interrupted. "She will remain as my assistant but she can still be useful on the field especially as a medic. You two give me my working space. I don't want council or you guys breathing to my neck. Got that?"

"Of course. Anything else?"

"My son." Tsunade frowned. "I want him being alone as well. I don't want to hear of anything like what he had to suffer back then. Meaning no mobs chasing him, no people shutting him down, no insulting him over something that is not his fault at all. In short, you won't treat him any differently than any other child in this village." She started radiating killing intent. "My son, as I have already said, is my most important person in this world and I won't hesitate to use any method to protect him."

"We of course agree with these terms." Koharu nodded. "But you will still have to consult the rest of the council and you must understand that when the word will get out people will surely show some emotions and there even might be some attempts on your son's life so we must place him under ANBU protection for time being."

"They weren't that much of a help last time." Naruto muttered under his breath. "And it's not that I need protection."

"Of course you don't." Tsunade agreed. "My son may not be have a hitai-ate but I have trained him in ninja arts. Thank you for your concern."

"But experienced ninjas are bit different that ordinary citizens you must have-"

"Do you count Orochimaru as an ordinary citizen?" Tsunade asked and told how Orochimaru had appeared from nowhere and made an offer which made the geezers look worried but pleased to hear that she had tried to kill him. Then others had appeared to the scene and fight erupted. Naruto and Shizune had taken on Orochimarus sidekick, Kabuto. The fight had ended them running tail between their legs back to Sound.

"Really impressive, Naruto-kun." Hotaru commended. "Are you going to get your hitai-ate? As the son of Hokage it can easily be arrange-"

"No thanks." Naruto smiled widely. "I don't want to be a ninja."

"Really? Then what do you want to do?"

"Well… I'm not really sure." He made a thinking face.

"As we have agreed on the terms Naru-chan, why don't you run along now?" Tsunade asked. "It will soon be all politics and I don't want you to embarrass me in front of the council."

"Kaa-san! Stop calling me that! I'm not a little boy anymore!" Naruto demanded pouting.

"Aaaww. That's so sweet." Tsunade hugged him. "Run along now. We'll see you soon."

"We can have a chunin to show you around…"

"No need! I know my way around here." Naruto nodded and run out of the office leaving adults speaking about adults stuff.

He walked down the streets looking around familiar looking places. But none of his memories was a happy one. Except one of the few times when Jii-jii had been with him. Those were his only happy memories of this place.

"Demon!"

"Leave us alone!"

"Die filth!"

Memories yelled in his head. He shook those away. "Back then I was alone and small." His hand made a fist. "Now I don't need to be afraid of them." 'Never raise your hand against those who are no threat.' "Second rule of a medic." He gulped and lowered his hands.

"Who are you talking to?" A voice asked from behind him. He turned around to see a boy with a scarf around his neck standing there. The boy seemed to be mad about something.

"No one special." Naruto answered. "Who are you?"

"I'm… Konohamaru." Boy answered. He was about to say 'grandson of the Hokage' but that wasn't true. Not anymore. "Who are you?"

"I'm Naruto." He answered. "Now run along kid. I have things to do."

"Like what?"

"…"

"Idiot." Konohamaru muttered and walked past him but only to feel being sent flying for several meters by a… finger. "What did you that for?" He demanded angrily holding his head.

"You shouldn't insult others brat!" Naruto answered smugly.

"I'm no brat! I'm the grandson of the Hokage!" He exclaimed angrily. He obviously had gotten used saying it. His face was glowing with knowledge: 'That's right! Im the honourable grandson! You can't touch me now or you'll be in trouble.'

Naruto looked a little confused before pounding him painfully to the head. "Like I care, brat! If you haven't noticed, your grandpa is dead. You can't rely on his name anymore!" He turned around. "You got to live your life yourself."

He started walking away when he felt something hitting the back of his head. "Ow! What the hell brat!?"

"I'm no brat! Im Konohamaru! I'm the future Hokage of Konoha!" He yelled loudly. "And you will help me!"

"Wha!?" Naruto watched in shock. "Hey wait a min-"

"See you around, boss!" Konohamaru sprinted off. "Remember, if anyone asks, you work for Konohamaru!"

"What a weird kid…" Naruto muttered before he felt some people approaching from behind. They were a group of civilians. Had they noticed it already? Would he have to leave the village already?

"You're very kind." Old woman smiled kindly. Others muttered something agreeable.

"Eh?"

"Honourable grandson has been very depressed ever since the passing of his grandfather." Everyone flinched slightly. One of them even said a little pray for the old leader. The same old lady continued. "It has been a long time since he has been running like that. We've wanted to thank you."

"No problem…" Naruto was little confused.

"We haven't seen you around for a while. Are you new in this village?" Some other lady asked with suspicion clear in her voice.

"Yeah. I just arrived with my mom today."

"And who is your mother?"

"Old gambling drunk." Naruto answered with innocent face.

--

"Atshuuu!" Tsunade screamed.

"Are you okay, Tsunade-sama?" One of the councilmen asked.

"Yes… of course."

--

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Naruto looked around. "Anyway, where is the hospital?"

"It's down that street and then turn right. Big white building with a fence around it. Can't miss it. Why?"

"Just wanna go check it out." Naruto shrugged. "Thanks anyway. Bye!" He walked away.

"What a strange kid." One of the ladies muttered. "Who do you think he is?"

Before anyone could answer, a chunin walked to them. "Hey grandma! Did you hear the rumour already?"

"Rumour?"

"Tsunade-sama has returned and she has a son…"

--

Konoha hospital was there where Naruto vaguely remembered it would be. Last time he was there, his lung had been stabbed. Jii-jii had to force doctors to help him. Ooh all the good memories…

Just then a group of kids approximately of his own age exited from the building. A few of them seemed to be banged up. There was a boy who was leaning to a stick. Both his arm and leg were in a cast. At his side were walking a girl with buns who obviously was trying her best to make him to feel better. On the other side was a Hyuuga walking. Naruto recognized them from the eyes even though he was the first he had seen before. Boy was glaring towards another Hyuuga who seemed to be taken a pretty good whopping. The way she walked reminded him of some of the mice when they tried to avoid attention. She coughed making her team mates jumping to her side. An Inuzuka and… a boy with shades and high collar coat. They seemed extremely worried of their team mate. Then walked with a pink haired girl and a blond girl. The first had her hand in a cast. She seemed to be depressed about something. The blond was trying to cheer her up. Behind the blond was a fat boy and a boy with a pine-apple hair. They all had one thing in common. They all had hitai-ates.

Naruto sighed. He would have liked avoiding ninjas for some time but he obviously had no choice. Maybe he could get pass them without being noticed. After all, he was just a normal civilian. No one could care of him.

"Sasuke-kun hasn't woken up yet." The pink haired girl with a cast whispered depressed obviously. "What's wrong with him?"

"Don't worry Forehead." The blond comforted her. "I'm sure he will wake soon. They say Tsunade of the Sannin is coming to town soon. When she arrives, we can ask her to check up on him. I'm sure she will help him."

"Troublesome…" The pine-apple head muttered.

"Shut up, Shikamaru!" Ino barked at him not keeping attention where it should have been and crashed with Naruto. "Sorry." She muttered.

"No problem." He tried to move as swiftly as possible. "Crashing with a lady such as yourself is a privilege." But his true self couldn't help it. Rest of Konoha 12 halted. Ino blushed but tried to act normal as possible. "Thank you… I guess. I'm Ino, by the way. Yamanaka Ino."

"Naruto." He offered his hand.

"So you're going to a hospital? Are you going to see somebody?"

"No one special." Naruto answered. "Just getting to know places around here."

"Ooh, so you're new around here?"

"Yep. I arrived today with my kaa-san and nee-chan."

"I see." Ino corrected her hair. It was not like a little flirting would be anything wrong. Especially when her chances with Sasuke-kun were lowering by the minute. "These are my team mates by the way. Shikamaru and Chouji. And some people." She waved her hand towards others.

"Team mates? So you're a ninja?" Naruto asked frowning slightly.

"Yes. Is there a problem?" Shikamaru asked.

"Not at all." Naruto answered. "I just never understood why anyone would want to be a ninja. It's just throwing your life away for useless cause."

"Excuse me!" Everyone stepped back. Even Ino who suddenly lost all her interest in the guy. "Is there something wrong being a ninja?"

"No, if you want to die for nothing." Naruto shrugged. "I heard that Jii-jii tried to fight against his own student and died. Guess that shows how idiotic people can be."

He had to jump to dodge three kunai, two fists and a jyuuken strike. "And especially how you people sneak up behind and attack." He glared at them from the hospital wall where he had landed. He was standing up with chakra. Tenten had thrown two of the kunais at him, Sakura another, Kiba had tried hitting him with a help of Chouji while Neji had attacked with his clan technique. "Useless idiots." He muttered.

"Who the hell are you?" Kiba growled.

"What do you mean? I already told my name. Did you forget it already, dog breath?"

"You're obviously not an ordinary civilian." Neji said, Byakugan activated. "No ordinary person could have dodged all those attacks so easily. Just who are you?"

"And the inbred worms of Hyuuga voice their opinion." Naruto shook his head. "This just ain't my day."

Neji jumped up the hospital wall attacking him with his jyuuken. He dodged all his attacks easily. He knew this could end up bad for the people in the hospital so he would need to run. He gathered some chakra and launched himself to opposite building. "Nice to meet you, Ino-chan. And sorry to everyone whose name I didn't catch. It could pretty dangerous fighting so near the hospital so I have to run. Until next time." And he disappeared from sight.

"After him!" Kiba growled Akamaru barking. "Where he's heading?"

"T-towards the H-(cough)Hokage tower." Hinata answered deactivating her Byakugan. It hurt using it.

"After him!" Kiba repeated.

"Why?" Chouji asked. "I know he insulted the Hokage-sama but if he is no threat to us maybe we should let him go."

"Are you an idiot?" Neji asked. "Foreign nin inside Konoha without anyone's notice. He might be an assassin who is here to kill all our shinobis in the hospital but we interrupted him so he changed the plan."

"That makes sense." Shino nodded. "But if he was so strong, why did he run away?"

"He said he didn't want to fight on the hospital wall." Chouji said. "Maybe he was truthful about that."

"Anyway, we have to at least apprehend him and give him to ANBU for interrogation." Neji said and rushed off Tenten following. Ino and Kiba followed suit. Shikamaru looked at Chouji who only shrugged. "Troublesome." He muttered before following the others with him and Shino. Hinata, Sakura and Lee only watched how they dashed off.

"We should go to Hokage tower too." Sakura said firmly. "To inform senseis about the situation at least."

Both agreed and started fast as their conditions allowed walking.

--

"This is good!" Naruto screamed as he stuffed his face some dango. Shop keeper smiled to his loud compliment.

"Thank you boy. Here, have another."

"Thanks Ossan!"

Naruto had noticed a small dango shop down the street and decided to have a little snack. He was just about to have another serving when Neji and Tenten landed outside the shop.

"Oh man…" He muttered. "You guys really have nothing better to do?"

"Come peacefully so we can hand you to ANBU." Hyuuga prodigy demanded.

"And if I don't?"

"We will take you by force." Tenten took a couple of kunai.

Naruto sighed. "So you wanna play, huh? Thank you Ossan for delicious dango. I just might come here again." He handed the plate back. "If we are going to play why don't we use more appropriate field." He smirked and dashed off.

He dodged a set of kunai easily and looked over his shoulder. Girl with buns was obviously shocked and infuriated. "Pretty girl such as yourself shouldn't waste her time with something she isn't any good at."

Girl narrowed her eyes. "I'll make you regret those words."

"Sure. Why don't you try and do that." Naruto smirked and shushined himself to nearest forest he could find. "That should loose them."

Suddenly a shadow shot out of the woods. "What an earth?" He jumped back just before shadows were about to connect.

"Damn it Shikamaru! I thought you had him." Inos voice screamed.

"Hi Ino-chan." Naruto smiled to the girl behind the trees. "Miss me already?"

"Surrender yourself now." The blond girl demanded. "And tell us what you are doing here."

"First, my compliments on being able to predict where I would run of to. Secondly, I already told you. I moved here with my kaa-san." He shrugged. "What else do you want to know? My blood type? Favourite food? Phone number? Well, my blood type is AB, I love ramen and different variations of it, unfortunately I don't have a phone yet because I don't know where I will live. Clear enough?"

He was answered by a Gatsuuga to the back which connected. "Take that!" Kiba yelled smugly when Naruto fell to the ground. "That's what you get when you mess with me!"

"Get what?" Naruto jumped up. "Damn, that hurt." He stretched his back. "I really should exercise more."

Everyone was shocked. This boy took Kiba's Gatsuuga like it was nothing. "Just what are you?"

Naruto smiled widely. "The world's next greatest medic!"

--

"And that's the end of the meetings for today." Homura said. "Tomorrow there will be the public nomination and chunin promotion. The applicants are on your desk at your office."

Tsunade crashed to the chair. "Damn! This is such a pain." Shizune led the advisors out of the room. "Do you think we could still make a run for it?"

"Tsunade-sama." Shizune scowled her.

"Anyway, where is Naruto? Any word?"

And at the same moment an explosion erupted just outside the Hokage tower.

"Never mind."

--

Naruto dodged attacks with ease while making his way to the Hokage tower. He tried to remember where the meeting took place. "Excuse me," He asked from a group jonin he ran into. "have you seen an old hag with blond hair, twin ponytails, green coat accompanied by a timid looking woman with a pig? There might be an old pervert with them but that's unlikely."

"You mean Tsunade-sama? She is in the Room of the Hokages. It's down the hall and to the left."

"Thanks." Naruto smirked and quickly checked the woman standing next to him. "Nice."

"Hey wait!" A man with a beard and a cigarette. "Who just was that?"

"I have no idea." A woman with red eyes answered little blushed. "But to call Tsunade-sama like that…"

"But it is obvious that the fires of the youth fire brightly in him!" A man in a green spandex screamed.

"Kurenai-sensei!" Kiba panted. Kids appeared from outside. They seemed to be badly winded. Even Lee, Sakura and Hinata had reached the Hokage tower.

"What happened?"

"Did a boy with blond hair in a green coat pass by here?" Tenten asked red as a tomato.

"Yes, he asked where he could find Tsunade-sama." Gai answered. "What happened?"

"T-t-that bastard!" Tenten growled and charged a kunai in her hand to the tower. "Im going to cut his balls and feed them to him as dessert!"

"What happened to her?" Asuma asked wide-eyed. Ino snickered. "What?"

--Flashback--

In the middle of the fight, an explosive note exploded under Tentens feet. It was an accident courtesy of Shikamaru. She had no time to avoid it.

"Tenten!" Neji yelled. When the smoke cleared, they saw Naruto holding her in his arms and…

"He's kissing her!" Ino and Sakura squealed. Hinata blushed deeply. Guys one after another became angrier and angrier. Then Naruto and Tenten broke up.

"You're not only beautiful but you kiss well as well." Naruto smirked. "If you weren't a kunoichi I would ask you out."

"Let me go you pervert!" Tenten screamed and not without a reason. Naruto did grope her ass and breast along the way.

--End Flashback--

"Ooh…" Asuma muttered. Gai was screaming for the lost innocence of his student. Kurenai was thinking of ways to punish the bastard who saw it fit to take advantage of women.

"We have to find him before we lose him!" Neji yelled, rushing deeper into Hokage tower.

They rushed to the Room of the Hokages where Tsunade-sama supposed to be. Tenten was standing behind the door trying her best open it.

"He went in here!" She banged the door. "Open up!"

To everyone's amazement, the door was opened and a polite looking woman in black dress opened it. "Please come in." She showed the way.

"Sorry Shizune-san for not greeting you properly but we were just looking for a-" Kurenai tried to apologize when she noticed what was going on.

"You stupid brat! I leave you alone for two minutes and you start a riot!" Tsunade scowled the boy. "Now apologize to the people you hurt or I will hurt you!"

The blond boy turned around to shock everyone with a giant bruise on his cheek which he was petting gently. "Im wolly. Ya happy now?" He muffled.

"Of course not!" Tsunade screamed angrily. "How do you think it will reflect on me if you keep running around like a five year old creating havoc? I'm the Hokage in this village now!"

"Excuse me, Tsunade-sama but you know this boy?" Asuma asked before others could interrupt.

"Unfortunately, yes." She answered.

"Well wolly fol knowinl ya!"

Tsunade slapped the back of his head. "Haven't you even introduced yourself yet? Where are your manners?"

Naruto rolled his eyes but didn't say anything.

"Don't give me that!"

While the two kept bickering, Shizune spoke to guests. "I apologize on behalf of Naruto for all the things that have happened. He is a little energetic, that's all. And he really doesn't get along with ninjas."

"Why?" Kurenai asked.

"For several reasons but if I had to answer, I would say that years of ranting of dangers of shinobi life may have that kind of effect in a young boy." Shizune tried to explain.

"But who just is he!?" Kiba voiced the question loudly. "And why is he in this village? He isn't a shinobi."

"No he is not." Shizune smiled kindly. "Everyone whose does not know me, I'm Shizune. I will be helping Tsunade-sama with her work as the Godaime of this village." She bowed. Some of the kids responded to the gesture. Tenten was still standing there, her jaw hitting the floor. Tsunade-sama was her greatest idol and now she was standing there! It was like a dream come true. She was woken from her dream world by Shizunes voice. "And that woman over there, as you must already have realized is Tsunade-sama of the Sannin. She will be the Hokage." She took a little breath. "And the boy is Senju Naruto. Tsunade-samas son."

There was a moment of silence.

"WHAT!?!?!?" Everyone screamed in chorus.

"I know it must be a shock to you but I must ask you to leave us now." Shizune smiled and tried to get rid of them in polite manner. "We had a long trip behind us and Tsunade-sama is still little busy." There was a loud crash when something green and yellow crushed to the wall. "Try to forget what you saw here. Please." She begged. They had finally found a place to stay for longer than two days and she wished it would stay like this. Council was already pulled to the edge with their demands concerning Naruto (they had finally agreed to keep his true identity as a secret to please both sides) and they just might found a more suitable candidate for the job if this kept up.

So she got rid of their guests and closed the door behind them just to witness an argument dying down which was too embarrassing to Naruto who had to stand all the hugs and kisses and apologies she had to offer. And worst of all, being called 'Naru-chan.' He was a guy god damn it! Not a girl or some little baby!

"Tsunade-sama. Kentaro-san from the hospital has come to see you." Shizune interrupted her mother love session.

"What does he want?" She asked while Naruto used the chance and used kawamari to get away.

"He would like you to check on Uchiha Sasuke and Hatake Kakashi who are both in a coma." She answered.

"Coma? What kind?" Naruto asked interested.

"Almost complete coma." Man in a doctor's coat and with glasses entered the room. "So sorry for butting in like this Tsunade-sama but the council has been pressuring about their condition."

"We could go and check them out, kaa-san!" Naruto said exited.

"Not today." Tsunade shook her head tiredly. "They are in a coma. I doubt their condition will suffer gradually by waiting a night. I still have to talk with the civilian council and the geezers will want to have a word with me about the new chunin applicants."

They agreed with Kentaro-san to meet tomorrow at nine on the morning.

--

As Konoha 12 and their teachers walked away from the Hokage tower, one thing could be said about all of them. They were all deeply shocked.

"He was son of Tsunade-sama!?" Tenten was the most shocked. One thing she had always admired in Tsunade was how she was able to live her life all independently without any men controlling her. "Son!?"

"I didn't know she had a son." Kurenai muttered. "How do you think that happened?"

Gai cleared his throat. "When a man and a woman have some extremely youthful (or unyouhtful) thoughts and have certain needs…"

"Shut up!" Others screamed in unison expect for Lee who had been making notes. "We know how!"

"It is a shocker." Asuma agreed. "Chichi (A/N: father) never mentioned it to me. Wonder if he knew."

"Who is the father?" Kurenai asked. "Oh God don't tell me it's Jiraiya!"

"I… don't think so." Asuma shook his head. "The boy did have a wandering look on his eyes while he watched you but wouldn't his appearance be a little different?"

"True. His hair is darker than both of them."

While the grownups were guessing the identity of the father of the newly found son of the Hokage, the genins were having their own talk.

"I can't believe it." Tenten muttered like a broken record.

"Well it's obvious when you think about it." Sakura pointed out. "He wears the same kind of coat and both have a blond hair…"

"Different shades." Shino pointed out.

"And he also was interested in the hospital." She ignored him. "Tsunade-sama is known of her skills as a medical ninja. It's only expected that her son is the same."

"He was kind of cute." Ino muttered a slight blush on her face. "Cute, strong and fun. Good catch."

"And he groped Tenten's ass, while making out with her in the middle of a fight." Shikamaru pointed out lazily. "Some girls would call him a… pervert."

"That just proves how much of a man he is." Ino said firmly. "In the middle of a battle he still finds enough chivalry to aid a helpless enemy and then drown her with acts of love." She blushed and continued dreaming.

"Annoying bastard." Kiba muttered under his breath. "Calling Hokage like that."

"It was illogical to call the late Hokage in such manner especially by a son of a Sannin who was trained by him." Shino agreed.

"What do you think happened?" Sakura asked. "For a person like him, you would expect him to be a ninja himself."

"That might have something to do with his mother." Asuma answered over his shoulder.

"What you mean?"

"When I was younger than you, Tsunade-sama still resided inside the village. She had a lover called Dan and a brother Nawaki. Both of them dreamed of being the Hokage."

"What happened to them?" Chouji asked.

"They both died. One after another. During the war." Asuma exhaled a cloud of smoke. "Tsunade-sama left the village soon after the death of her brother."

Gai nodded in agreement. "Sandaime-sama told me that the reason was her hatred towards this village."

"So you mean that because both her lover and a brother died before reaching for the Hokageship, she created a hate towards the title and left the village and then passed her hate towards the shinobi life and the village into her son?" Kurenai asked.

"Something like that." Asuma shrugged. Then he looked at the genins. "But she is the Hokage now. And one of the Sannin. I have no doubt she could whip all our asses if she wanted. So you better not mess with her." He warned the students.

"What about her son? What we should do with him?" Ino asked.

"Your choice." He answered shrugging lazily. "But he whooped all your asses and didn't even seemed to be trying so I would watch my back if I were you."

"Of course he did." Neji spoke up surprising everyone. "It's his fate to be a winner. He is the heir of an old clan and son of the Hokage, direct descendant of the first Hokage and related to the second. The reason we lost was simply because of our fate."

"Neji-san, you lost?" Lee asked amazed. "Really?"

"To my shame, yes." Neji nodded. "But now I realize I had no chances from the beginning."

"That's a load of bull!" Kiba yelled. "He is nothing but a coward who isn't even a ninja! If I were to take him on seriously, he would be kissing ground before you guys could even blink!"

"K-kiba-san you s-(cough)shouldn't tr-try to get h-his b-bad side so ea-easily." Hinata whispered. "A-after all, he is n-new in o-(cough)our village so he m-must be f-feeling lonely."

"Hinata is right!" Ino stated. "We should to welcome him in proper manner soon as possible. Right, Forehead? Forehead?"

"Huh? What Pig?"

"What were you thinking?"

"I just… forgot to mention about Sasuke-kun, Sai-kun and Kakashi-sensei. They are all in the hospital bedridden."

"Don't worry. Im sure that she will deal with them first thing tomorrow." Kurenai assured her. "Right G-"

"Isn't this wonderful, Lee! The best medic has come to our village and you can be healed!"

"Is it possible, Gai-sensei?"

"Yes, my beautiful student!" Gais gave him thump-ups. "If she can't heal you, I will run to Suna and back until my legs give in!"

"Yoshaa!

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

The rest of the guys tried their best to act like they didn't know them.

--

Tsunade didn't let Naruto leave her sight for the rest of the day and made him sit next to herself quietly through her meetings. "Maybe you will think twice before starting fights with others without reason."

At the end of their first day, they had one last thing to choose. "Shall we sleep at the Senju compound or at the Hokage mansion?"

"I vote the Senju compound." Naruto voiced out quickly. He wanted to go to sleep already. He had too many councilmen and other important members of the village kissing his ass and it made him tired. Did they have so little to do in thier lives so they needed to question his? Why did it matter on what he was going to do with his life or who he dated? It was not like it would affect on them.

"But the Senju compound hasn't been used for decades." Shizune pointed out. "We should use Hokage mansion this night at least."

"Fine." Naruto huffed.

There was a knock on the door. "Tsunade-sama, there's still one more matter to discuss."

"What now?" She asked getting annoyed of all these interruptions.

The door was opened by Morino Ibiki who entered the room with four ANBU black ops behind him. "Tsunade-sama, these are the ANBU who are assigned to protect you and your family."

"What?" Tsunade asked.

"I was told of your encounter with Orochimaru and his attempt to get you to heal his hands." The bandana wearing man answered. "Even though the chances are slim, the council doesn't want to take any chances with this matter and is offering protection."

"Thanks but we don't need any." Naruto stated loudly glaring directly towards the masked shinobis. "My kaa-san is the strongest ninja in the village. Why would she need any protection? Nee-chan is a jonin rank fighter so she can obviously take care of herself."

"They are not the ones the council is worried about." The man said with a chilly voice. "Naruto-san, you are not a kage-level ninja or even a jonin rank. You're not even a ninja at all. Our village is weak now. If Orochimaru or even some other village would gain a hold of you, there's a possibility that they can persuade Hokage-sama to do their bidding."

"So I'm going to have a group of masked clowns following me around all day?" Naruto snorted. He turned to his mother. "Can you be-" He stopped when he saw her face. "You can't be serious!"

"They have a point." She nodded. "Don't worry. It's only temporally. Soon as the dust settles we can take them off. It shouldn't take longer than two months."

"They will more likely help attackers than me if anything would happen." He muttered with low voice but loud enough to everyone in the room hear it. "But since you're their boss, I guess I have no saying in that matter."

"Good of you to realize that." Tsunade ruffled his hair. "And don't worry. If anything would happen to you on their watch, I would personally torture them until they would go off about it." She turned her attention to ANBU. "You hear me? I don't give a damn what those geezers want or think is best. My son is my most important thing in the world. So you better make sure he is safe or I will have your heads."

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" The ANBU bowed to her.

--

The Hokage mansion was behind the Hokage tower. It was a simple apartment complex type of building but with only one door way. It was obviously designed to be easy to defend and to keep outsiders outside.

"But it looks like a fuc- OW!!! What was that for?" Naruto demanded holding his head.

"Mind your language." His mother reminded him.

"But it's a cement cube! Even worse than that inn where we stayed back in Earth."

"It's Hokage's house. It's not meant to be flashy." Shizune corrected him.

"I can agree with that." Naruto muttered.

--

A new day rose in Konoha with the news. Tsunade of the Sannin had returned… with a son! The news spread like fire and by the next morning, there was no one in the village who didn't know of it.

And by the time they were walking down the streets Naruto's ears were burning from all the whispers that escorted their way to the hospital. "Oh my God! It's like I'm the princess Yuki or something." He screamed when they finally reached the hospital.

Shizune giggled. "You thinking her again?"

"Am not!" Naruto shook his head stubbornly.

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Okay, okay. Break it up you guys." Tsunade snapped. "There's Kentaro-san."

Doctor led them to a room where three people were lying in beds and one sitting between two. She had pink hair and was talking with a boy who had black hair and pale skin. "Tsunade-sama! You're here!"

She smiled at her. "Yes. Who are you?"

"I'm Haruno Sakura. I'm the team mate of these people." She answered.

"I see. We're here to heal your team mates." She walked next to Sasuke and checked him quickly. "What you think?"

Naruto extended his neck so he could see better. "No mentionable injuries on the body. Only thing is that coma he is in." He pinched Sasukes cheek. The boy didn't even flinch. "I would say we need to use chakra on the small inner brain to start a chain reaction and wake him up."

"Very good, Naruto." Tsunade commented him. He looked at the audience. "Naru-chan is very interested in medicine."

"Amazing." Kentaro muttered. "Truly a son of the legendary medic."

"Naru-chan, watch what I'm doing." Tsunade gathered some chakra and moved her head over Sasukes head. Suddenly his eyes shot open.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura jumped on to him. "Thank you! Thank you, thank you!" She bowed to Tsunade.

"Naruto, you try and do it with our masked hero over there."

Naruto sat next to Kakashi masked face to recognize the half of it right away.

"Im sorry… but without you, my sensei would be alive."

He shook the voices out of his head. 'I will help those who need help. No matter whom they are or were. No matter what they do or have done.' He hardened his face. "Here goes nothing."

He repeated what his mother had done previously making Hatake open his eyes. "Wha…" He raised standing up. Naruto turned away quickly. He didn't want to meet this man. Not when there was any reason to be with him anymore. "Thank you, Naruto-san!" Sakura screamed exited when her sensei was in the land of the living for once more.

"What happened? I thought you were a pro?" Tsunade taunted the masked shinobi.

"Sorry… Tsunade-sama?" Kakashi muttered.

"What happened with the missing-nin?" She inquired.

While she was asking about the encounter with the Akatsuki, Naruto was dealing with Sai.

"Six broken ribs and some extreme internal damage." He muttered. "Something hit you with great force but you managed to block it. What was it? A train?"

"A large sword." Sai answered. Kisame had swung his sword, almost slashing him in two. Luckily he had managed to block it with kunai and his body armour. Instead a clean cut, the pain landed equally over his chest. Naruto gathered some chakra and started healing. "This might take a while but I think I can have you healed in no time."

"Naruto." Tsunade spoke up. "I'll have a little talk with the rest of the hospital staff. Will you be okay?"

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, kaa-san."

"Naruto…" Kakashi muttered.

"Oh yes! Sai-kun, Sasuke-kun, Kakashi-sensei! This is Senju Naruto-san. He is the son of Tsunade-sama."

"Hello." Sai greeted him.

"Yo." Kakashi muttered absentmindedly. "I didn't know Tsunade-sama even had a son."

Naruto didn't answer. He seemed only to be concentrated healing Sais chest.

Meanwhile he did that, Sakura told what had happened after the fight. She had ran to Konoha getting reinforcement even when her arm was broken. Sai, who was only barely able to move stood on guard while Jiraiya secured the area. Konoha had soon sent a team to aid them after which they had been transferred to the hospital. After about two weeks, Tsunade had returned. "And then we met Naruto-san at the hospital gate. Naruto-san here fought against everyone able to fight and didn't even seem to be trying. It was amazing. Of course if you had been there, the outcome would have been different." She assured her obsession who merely glared at her and then at Naruto who was finally finished.

"It shouldbe fine. With two days rest, you'll to be up and running." Naruto said updating his chart. "You should take it easy now, okay?"

"Of course, Naruto-sensei." Sai nodded.

Naruto snorted. "That's a first." (A/N: term 'sensei' can mean 'teacher', 'writer' or 'doctor') "Anyway, let's check you now." He said turning his attention to Sakuras hand.

"Oh no! Don't worry about me! Im almost fully healed. Doctor said I can take it off in a couple of days." Sakura assured him but he used chakra scalpel to break the cast.

"This will be done quickly." He muttered and checked her hand. It had indeed healed well. It only took two minutes healing and her hand was working almost normally. "Don't strain it for the day and you should be pealing apples for your boyfriend in no-time. Sakura blushed and turned away but the deepening glare from Uchiha made it clear how their relationship worked. "Anyway, my work here is done. See ya."

"Pass our thanks to Hokage-sama." Kakashi muttered.

"Thanks?" Naruto snorted and turned around, facing him. "You want me to thank someone? I'm sorry… but I don't think I can do that. Hatake-san."

Kakashi raised his eyebrow confused when suddenly it hit him. Blue eyes. Blond hair. Whisker marks. His eye grew wide in shock. He almost opened his Sharingan eye but was able to keep it shut. "Never mind."

Naruto rushed out of the room without saying another word.

"What was that about?" Sakura asked confused. Somehow Naruto-san had gotten really angry towards their teacher. "Do you know him, Kakashi-sensei?"

But the silver haired man turned away. "Sakura, Sasuke. You better be ready because tomorrow we will start training to gain up on the lost time. And Sai will join us day after tomorrow. Understood?"

He kept his face hidden so they couldn't see the shame and regret he felt.

Naruto walked around the hospital hearing similar whispers as when he was on the streets. "Hey, do you know where my mom is?" He asked from a nurse.

"Tsunade-sama is with a patient in the exam room two. It's down the hall and left." She answered.

"Thanks."

He knocked the door and opened it. "Hey kaa-san. What's up?"

"Hey Naruto. This is Maito Gai and his student Rock Lee." She handed him boys chart.

"Hello there, Naruto-kun! I hope your fires of youth burn brightly today when your mother will heal my dear student, Lee!" Gai screamed loudly.

"Which one of them is the patient?" Naruto whispered. "That guy seems like he has a brain tumour."

"He doesn't. Trust me. I checked him way back and he was exactly the same." Tsunade answered. "There's Lee's chart. Read it and tell me what you think."

He started. "Rock Lee, Rank: Genin. Age: 14. Height… Weight… Medical records… Average records… Other note: Can't use ninjutsu or genjutsu." He whistled. "And you're a ninja? That's something."

"Thank you Naruto-san! I can't wait until I'm healed and can still burn the fires of youth!" Lee stated loudly as his sensei had.

"Read on." Tsunade muttered and not looking happy at all.

"You had a little clash during the chunin exams… sudden pressure around your left arm and leg. Almost ripping them of." Another whistle. "These are his x-rays?" He looked them against the light. His face darkened. "His thigh muscle has been completely crushed. Bones are held together by surgery implanted nails…" He shook his head. "Im sorry Lee-san but chances of your full recovery are nonexistent." He handed papers back to his mother.

"What?"

"He is right." Tsunade agreed with a sad face. "Your leg and hand are in conditions that you're lucky to still have them." She shook her head. "Im sorry."

Gai jumped up and pointed at Tsunade. "Who are you, you impostor? Where's the real Tsunade-sama!?"

"Gai-san, I understand it's hard to face it but you must." Naruto stepped in. "Even with my mothers skills he only has a fifty-fifty percent chance of full recovery or death."

Tsunade nodded. "Im sorry."

"Wait!" Lee stopped them. "Please! Is there any way you can help me? Anything at all!"

"Why do you push yourself that hard?" Naruto asked. "You can still live an almost normal life in that condition. In time you can even walk without aid and use your hand. There's no need to push yourself that hard."

"You don't understand!" Lee yelled. "Being a shinobi is everything to me! I want to show to people that fate doesn't matter. That even if you were bottom of the class, you can become the best if you work hard."

"I believe you're wrong." Tsunade said suddenly shocking both Lee and Gai. "Naru-chan here should understand better than you think, right Naru-chan?"

"Don't call me that." He muttered.

"You had problems too?" Lee asked exited.

"Nothing worth mentioning." Naruto answered and walked away. "I'm hungry. I'm going to get something to eat."

Tsunade smiled. "Of course. Gai, Lee. I have to get back to you." She stood up as well.

Naruto walked along the streets remembering his past event.

--Flashback--

"And then you simply gather your chakra to your feet and walk. Like this." Shizune showed to young Naruto how to climb to a tree. "Got that?"

"Okay!" Naruto smiled widely and tried. But after one step, he fell to his butt. "Ow."

"Watch it." Shizune giggled. "Too much and you are blown off. Too little and you fall down. You have to find the balance. Understand?"

Naruto nodded thinking that he understood but after a month of trying, he still couldn't get higher than two steps. "I hate this!" He screamed. "I can't even do this simple thing! How can I copy mummy's techniques?"

"You have to calm down and try again." A voice answered. Tsunade had walked behind him and was looking down to him smiling. "That's the way of learning."

"Calm down and try again?"

"Yes."

"Calm down and try again." Naruto muttered while seating himself to the first ramen stand he could find. "It just might work…"

"What can I get ya?" Man in a chef's hat asked smiling proudly.

"Yeah! I want three bowls of Miso and stack. I'm hungry!" Naruto smiled widely.

--End Flashback--

Chapter END


	2. Getting to know, people involved

A/N: Wow! Simply, WOW! I got in one night over twenty reviews! Thats AMAZING!!! You people must really like this story and I thank you for that. It made me feel good to be praised like this. So I decided to go out of my way and update it right away. Hope you will enjoy this chapter as much as the last one.

A/N: I reply to reviews now: Firstly, thank you all for the suggestions for pairings. Keep them coming! I especially liked ideas of Isaribi, Hana and Yakumo (genjutsu girl in filler). Idea of princess Koyuki is on the grey area. Not really sure. I think she's a little too old for Naruto. I didn't like the idea of Anko or Rin pairing up with Naruto. Rin is simply too old and Anko too wild for 'true Naruto'. They might be friends but no more (unless someone convinces me otherwise). I was asked about his strength and I won't answer to that. He is storng, but he isnt 'Strong'. He will piss many strong people off and will win his way just by bluffing. I mean, even if he says so, he maybe isn't that strong or able to do it (little mystery to the stroy ;)). I was asked if there would be Sasuke and Sakura bashing. There will be light Sasuke but not Sakura. I like her as a character (like it or not) and never really get it, why people must beat her down. And the group meeting of Rookie nine, simple. Quickly out of the way. I had a more interesting idea but it would have lengthened the chapter by 2000 words and my fingers wouldn't have allowed that.

Enjoy the chapter!

Remember to review!

**Fixed version updated 05-23-09 Thanks to my BETA! Keep up the good work!**

**Chapter 2: Getting to know people involved**

Naruto watched from the roof of a building how shinobis and villagers gathered around to welcome their new Hokage. "Kaa-san looks so stupid with that hat on." He muttered and to his please, she took a hold of it and dramatically threw it away. "Drama queen." He snorted.

"Why aren't you there?" He turned around. "That is your mother's welcoming ceremony. I thought you would be proud of her."

"What does the great 'Last Uchiha' want with me?" Naruto asked standing up and looking into eyes of the glaring, dark haired boy.

"I heard that you were able to win against Hyuuga Neji." He answered with a glare.

Naruto snorted. "You can call it that. So what?"

"I want you to fight me!" Sasuke demanded.

"Why?"

"I need power! I need to get stronger!"

"Then good luck with that." Naruto turned around. "But I have no intension fighting against anyone if I can avoid it."

"You are the son of the Hokage and one of the Sannin! How can you say that?" Sasuke demanded anger in his voice.

"Easily." He turned around. "By moving my lips." He snorted to his quick wittiness and jumped to the ground leaving enraged Uchiha alone.

Naruto walked at the streets while the crowd was starting disband. He had promised doing some research concerning about Lee's condition. He would first need something from his mother's office.

"I'm coming in!" He made himself known as he opened the door.

"Learn to knock, will ya!" Tsunade said annoyed. "We were in a middle of something."

Naruto looked around the room. The boy with pine-apple head… Shikamaru was standing there with someone who obviously was his father and the other one could have been his sensei. He himself was holding a chunin vest. "Well excuse me! I just came to borrow your notes like you told me to!" Naruto watched around the office. It hadn't changed much since the last time.

"Here is my office. If you ever need anything at all, just come here. I will do everything in my power to help you."

Naruto shook the voice out of his mind. "Sorry for the intrusion." He muttered and walked around the shelf's searching through some storage scrolls. "I'm taking… these." He grabbed the few of them and walked away. "And congrats of your new promotion." He greeted Shikamaru. "You will be killing babies and attempting suicides in no-time." He closed the door.

"That kid drives me crazy." Tsunade muttered. "Well, Shikamaru. Hope you won't disappoint Sandaime's judgment and instead be a great service for your village."

"Troublesome." The boy muttered but couldn't get forget the look of hatred in the boy's eyes just a moment ago.

--

Naruto spent his day reading through all the material he thought would be helpful for his mother. It was about a noon when Shizune came looking for him.

"Naruto-kun. Want to join us to lunch?"

"Sure." Naruto shrugged closing his notebook. "How are things downstairs?"

"They are going well." She smiled happily. "I sent some people to clear the Senju compound. We can move in tonight."

"Great. I can't stand another night in that cement cube." Naruto said.

They walked pass the place, Shizune called 'mission office' when he heard his name called out.

"Naruto-kun! Have you found a way to cure my precious student?" Gai appeared from the office rushing like a… man in green spandex.

"Not yet but I have been doing some research. Ask me again tomorrow." Naruto walked away leaving him making his promises and screams of power of youth.

"Senju-san!" 'What now?' He turned around. The Hyuuga from yesterday and the bun haired girl were standing there. She was holding a kunai and glaring daggers into his face so the Hyuuga spoke up first. "I apologise my rude actions yesterday." Neji bowed. "I didn't realize you were the son of Hokage-sama."

Shizune looked interested. "Naruto-kun, you know them?"

"… don't." Naruto muttered.

"We know that you are a pervert!" Tenten screamed angrily blushing from the memories of what had happened yesterday.

"I'm Hyuuga Neji and this is my team mate, Tenten." He looked over his shoulder. "And that moving spandex suit is our sensei."

"Senju Naruto." He bowed back. "This is my Nee-chan, Shizune."

"Hey there. I remember seeing you yesterday." She bowed too. "I'm so happy that Naruto-kun was able to find friends so easily."

"Im honoured being called Senju-sans friend." Neji bowed.

"I will not be friends with this pervert!" Tenten cried loudly.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked and winked his eye. "I can be a good friend." Shizune smacked to back of his head.

"Naruto-kun! That's bad thing to say! You're not Jiraiya-sama."

"Yeah yeah." He rolled his eyes.

Gai had finally gotten over his phase and walked back to his team. "I'm sorry to cut our youthful bonding short, but Tsunade-sama has given as an important mission! We shall complete it with the power of youth!"

Both Neji and Tenten tightened their jaws. "Yes… of course. With the power of youth."

"See you later, Tenten-chan. Always happy to meet a kitten like yourself." Naruto smirked and waved his hand lazily. Tenten rushed off blushing deeply. "Neji. Nice to meet you. We should hang out in a near future."

"I would like that." Neji agreed.

"You can take that cute girl with you. You know, the Hyuuga who was with you at the hospital. Is she your sister?"

Nejis face darkened considerately. "She was my cousin… Hinata-sama, daughter of the main branch. Im sure she would love to meet you."

"That's nice." Naruto smirked earning another clap from Shizune.

"Stop that."

"We must go now, Neji! Let the powers of youth EXPLODE!!!" Gai grabbed his poor students hand and dashed off pulling him like a rag doll.

"What a weird group of people." Naruto muttered after they were gone. "Well that shows just how only stupid, mentally ill and crazy people will become ninjas."

"Are you calling me a stupid, mentally ill or crazy?" Shizune asked with her smiling face and a darkening aura around her.

"O-of course you're different! You're my nee-chan." Naruto exclaimed. "You're only doing this because kaa-san is doing this. She is stupid, mentally ill and crazy on top of that."

"What was that?" His mother's voice growled from behind. "Would you like to repeat that?"

"H-hi mom. So… how was work? Anything interesting?" Naruto turned around.

"Just handing out some missions. Those have really kept piling up after Sensei died." She answered. "What have you been doing?"

"Here." He handed out his notebook.

As they walked she browsed through the pages.

"Well?"

"Not good at all!" She snapped to book closed and hit his head with it. "Do you want to send him into a wheelchair or a grave?"

"Well sorry for not being able to work faster than this!" Naruto yelled. "I was interrupted anyway."

"Naruto-kun, you shouldn't blame me for something that isn't my fault." Shizune scowled him. "Especially when you're just being cranky."

"Im not cranky!" Naruto pouted.

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not!"

Tsunade sighed. She could understand Naruto acting like a two year old but Shizune? "Let's just go eat something."

"I suggest ramen! There's this especially tasty ramen at this small stand on that way." Naruto pointed the way.

"I remember Kenpo-san running his teashop down the street." Shizune remembered like she hadn't heard him at all. "His buns were most delicious. I couldn't get enough from his buns when I was younger. Mmm… those buns had so incredible jelly inside them. Im getting shivers just thinking of them."

Naruto looked at her for a moment with a weird look.

"What?" She answered little nervously.

"Do you know how perverted that just sounded?"

Shizune blushed while Tsunade laughed out loud. "He got you there."

"B-bu – Tsu – sama – that's- "She hang her head in defeat. "I curse that man to lowest hell." Then she jumped up and covered her mouth. "Im so sorry Tsunade-sama! I shouldn't have said that!"

"Don't sweat it." The blond woman answered. "No day goes by when I wouldn't regret having Naruto and him meeting."

--

"Atsuu! Damn it. I was almost exposed. Some hot girls must be talking about me. That just shows shadow side of being this popular." Jiraiya wiped his nose. "But why do I have this feeling that someone new is out for my head?"

--

"Don't group me with that pervert!" Naruto stated loudly. Both his mother and older sister glanced to each other and back to him. "Then tell me one thing that connects us?"

"You both think you're god's gift to women." Shizune started.

"I just like being around girls. After all, two thirds of my family is female."

"You flirt with everything with a skirt if it stands still long enough." Tsunade continued.

"I just notice girls around me. I don't go peeking around like that idiot."

"Then what was that what happened back in that hot spring on our way to here?" His mother asked. "And please, don't answer research."

"… but it was!" Both the females sweat dropped. "How can I be a good doctor if I don't know anything about the female anatomy?"

Tsunade looked from Naruto to Shizune. "I'm going to kill that bastard for corrupting my son."

"I'm glad to offer my assistance." The black haired woman answered. "But for now, let's eat some… bakery products." She glared at Naruto who smiled sheepishly.

They entered the shop where they were quickly greeted by an old couple. "Welcome to Kentaro café." They greeted happily. "We're honoured to have Hokage-sama and her family to appear in our humble shop."

Naruto nudged Shizune sleeve and extended his neck closer to her ear. "Will our life be like this from now on? Ass suckers everywhere we go?"

"Shuush." She calmed him. "Let the dust settle a little. After all, Sandaime had ruled over twelve years already. And he was well respected around the village. Of course they will want to give a good impression of themselves when they get a chance to."

"Stupid." Naruto muttered annoyed.

"You should be happy." Shizune teased him. "After all, girls will definitely want to go out with the Hokage sons. And you don't have to worry about parents approval for now."

"For now." Naruto agreed quietly.

Owner couple led them to a table. After moment of consideration they ordered and ate. "So, what do you think of Konoha so far?" Tsunade asked from Naruto like it was his first time there.

"It goes." He shrugged. "Too many ninjas is the one thing I noticed."

"You know, when a person is going to live in a ninja village he really should get over his hate of them. Don't you think?"

"Name one good thing any ninja has ever done?"

Tsunade smiled and leaned over the table and kissed his forehead. "I can think plenty." She smiled.

"Mooom! Don't do that!" He turned away and rubbed his forehead like it had disease on it. "That's so uncool!"

"Aaww, is my little man embarrassed showing affection to his mommy in public?" She asked. "I still remember when you wanted to be fed from my lap."

Naruto blushed in embarrassment. He could swear other customers were looking and laughing secretly. "You actually enjoy humiliating me?"

"What? Of course not! How can you say that! Now eat your food before it gets cold."

Shizune giggled to their antics. As Tsunade kept picking on her son who tried his best to retort, she remembered the day they first met…

"Nee-chan! Tell her to stop!" Naruto interrupted her thoughts suddenly.

"Okay you two. Stop it already." She agreed. "You shouldn't argue while eating." After both sides had calmed down, she took her teacup with her hand. "Naruto-kun has made friends already."

"Really? … how's that possible?" Tsunade asked.

"Hey!"

"We met this Hyuuga… Neji is think he was. He obviously wanted to be friends with Naruto-kun. And his team mate seemed… emotional about you." Shizune giggled again.

"Hyuuga huh? You wouldn't be speaking of Gai's student, would you?" Tsunade asked. She remembered them from earlier this days of his life. "You better be careful around Hyuuga. They are some major kiss asses. I can tell you from experience. Today they're polite and asking you to tea, tomorrow you'll have a marriage meeting with some stuck-up."

"They tried to get you married? You never told me." Naruto said surprised.

"Because there isn't anything to talk about!" Tsunade said firmly.

"If everything had worked out, that Hyuuga we met earlier, might have been your brother." Shizune translated it to him.

"Wha!?" Naruto was taken back. "You mean they were that serious about it?"

"At that time yes." Tsunade muttered with a bitter sound in her tone. "Where ever I went, if there was a Hyuuga around, talk would always go to my life and being 'alone with my brother' and 'possibility to join a clan and have babies'."

"So… who was the lucky groom?"

"Current Hyuuga head's late brother. Hizashi." Tsunade answered. "He is the father of that Hyuuga you were talking about earlier."

"I see. Well if it's any consolation, I'm not his friend. I just want to get to that cousin of hers." He looked away. "I have zero interest in guys."

"Don't be like that." Shizune shook her head. "Now when we're not going to move in few days (hopefully) you should try to interact with your peers more. You have very little social contact other than us."

"What you mean? I have lots of friends!"

"If you can count hookers, gamblers, drug dealers, thugs, thieves, yakuzas and such as friends."

Naruto couldn't find a response.

"And most of them were more than twice your ages." Shizune continued.

Narutos face darkened. "I already have enough experience with this village's ninjas. Especially the young ones. First, I got into a fight after telling what I think. Is it fair to fight ten to one (they were still pretty weak)? Then, when I try to get away from them, they chase me around this stupid village and don't let me out of their sight. After that I met that Uchiha, you remember? The one we helped earlier today? I saw him again during your ceremony. Guess what he wanted? He wanted to fight me! And when I asked for what reason, he answers to get more power. You want me to associate with this kind of people?"

Tsunade sighed. She should have foreseen this. Naruto had always hated ninjas and that was one of the reasons why she had always avoided any major ninja villages. Of course Naruto didn't get along with many people, wether they shinobi or not. Truth was, if you weren't sick, pretty girl or had an interesting bet to make, he would most likely tell you to f*** off. And when he would be done with you, he would tell you that anyway. In short, Naruto wasn't a people person. There was only one person outside his family who he got along with. And that was only because that guy wouldn't care even if he would tell him to leave.

--

"Atsuu!" Jiraiya sneezed loudly again.

--

Of course along the way, there had been few exceptions. How Tsunade wished her son had those people around him even a little bit more. She didn't really like how the boy devoted himself to medicine or chasing skirts (only to fend them off afterwards) or gambling like… herself.

"Yes, Naruto-kun." Shizune answered after a moment of silence had passed. "You will need to start associate yourself with that kind of people. What's the big deal? It's not like they hate you – yet. Or have done anything to earn your hate, have they?"

"Well, no but-"

"But nothing." Shizune silenced him. "Today that Hyuuga girl you were talking about is coming for a check up. You will inspect her."

"With pleasure." Naruto giggled thinking of all additional tests he could do with such a girl.

"No perverted stuff one bit!" She snapped loudly making people in the next table flinch. "You will treat her as a patient like you always do. And that's not the reason why I'm giving her to you."

"Then why?"

"Because after the inception, you will ask if they could hang out with you. No buts! Right, Tsunade-sama?" The black haired woman turned to her master.

Tsunade could only blink to her apprentice's ingenious plan. "I agree."

"You can't decide something like this on your own!" Naruto argued but either of them didn't listen to him anymore.

"I'm going to the office. Thanks for the notes, dear." She kissed his forehead in the middle of the street. Naruto could feel people smiling and laughing at him again. "Try to act good, okay? Don't start a riot today?"

"If I don't, will you buy me ramen?" Naruto asked with glint in his eyes.

"Sure. You can introduce me that place you like so much." Tsunade smiled. "I gotta go now. Bye!"

Naruto and Shizune were walking towards the hospital. "This is really happening, isn't it?"

"Yes it is." She answered with a happy tone. "I'm really glad we were able to find a place to stay after all these years. Don't you think?"

"Honest answer?"

Shizune frowned slightly. "Of course."

"I would have preferred continuing wandering around." Naruto looked up the sky. His hear moved in the wind as his eyes seemed to be aiming somewhere far off. "I would have been happy if it just me, kaa-san and you."

"Then why did yo-"

"Cause I'm not selfish." He answered. "I know that you were getting tired of it and kaa-san… she still hasn't moved on. I thought it would be good for you too."

Gently, Shizune placed her hand over his shoulder. "Thank you."

"Wha-"

"Even if you did something totally foolish, I appreciate it." She smiled. "Let's go now, your friends and patient is waiting."

"Whoppydoo." Naruto muttered sarcastically.

--

Yuhi Kurenai was having hard time with her team. Ever since the chunin exams, where Neji had totally slaughtered Hinata, her health had been so weak. She could barely walk without starting coughing blood even after a month. And what affected Hinata, affected to the rest of the team. Shino and Kiba felt like it was their mission and responsibility to protect their team mate and always cover for her. It was nice gesture as itself but didn't help Hinatas state of mind where she already felt like a burden already. Now treated like a handicapped person (which she was), she felt like she had no reason to live anymore.

Of course Hinatas friends tried their best to help her but it didn't help. Hinatas home was a key to her mental condition. Especially her cousin who obviously hated her now even more than ever before. So she had a girl in with a handicap, had zero confidence in herself, was hated by everyone in her home, being treated like a weakling by others, pitied by her team and had no reason what so ever to raise from the bed in the mornings. So Kurenai wouldn't be too surprised if some morning someone would run to her telling that Hinata had tried or succeeded killing herself.

She had to find a way to cheer her up before it would happen.

Now she was sitting with her team in the hospital for Hinatas daily inspection. Nejis Jyuuken strike had hit inch too close to the heart. Doctors had said that she had very little hope for complete recovery if she wouldn't have the willpower. Something she obviously lacked.

"I can't believe that bastard." Kiba muttered to himself next to her. "Treating us like that only because he is the Hokage's son."

"Actually, that fact of his family became known only after he had run away from us." Shino corrected. "He introduced himself as 'Naruto' and never mentioned his connection to Hokage-sama."

"But acting all high and mighty like that! He says, he hate shinobis but obviously is trained to be one." Kiba argued loudly. "It makes no sense."

"Shush, Kiba. We're in a hospital." Kurenai snapped. This was the last thing she needed. Her student and the Hokage's son on a warpath.

"Sorry Kurenai-sensei." Inuzuka muttered shamed. "But that guy is just so annoying. He thinks he is better than us yet he molests girls at top speed."

"That pretty thick coming from you." Kurenai snorted rather amused.

"What you mean?"

"You always howl after girls but never actually do anything about it." She glanced to Kiba's other side to Hinata who was currently trying to concentrate reading a magazine. "You haven't even confessed to the girl you like that you like her."

Kiba went pale.

"K-k(cough)kiba-kun h-has some-someone you like?" Hinata raised her gaze from the magazine seeming rather surprised. "W-who?"

"Nobody! I have nobody! Sensei was just joking, right?" Kiba panicked. "I'm not in love or something like that!"

"Shouldn't that be: 'anything like that'?" Shino asked.

"W-what you m-(cough)mean Shino-kun?" Hinata asked curiosly.

"I mean Kiba-san seems to have serious feelings for this girl but is too afraid showing them. Which itself is pretty cowardly."

"S-shut up!" Kiba turned away trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Hyuuga Hinata!" A nurse called out. "Follow me to examine room three, if you please?"

"Good luck!" Kiba yelled after her like episode a moment ago didn't happen.

"Hoping for the good news." Shino muttered.

Kurenai walked with the nurse and Hinata to the examination room. "Is Shizune-san available?"

"Im sorry but she is in a surgery." Nurse apologized to them.

"So it's old Hausu-sensei again huh?" Kurenai muttered. Man was annoying bastard. Didn't even take real care for Hinatas condition. Only hold his hand over her chest for couple minutes and threw them out.

"Actually no. Shizune-san gave your appointment to one of our new doctors." Nurse answered.

"New?" Kurenai asked suspiciously. "Who?"

"Oh don't worry! He has very good records and recommendations. Shizune-san herself introduced him to me. He seemed little… young but she had confidence in him so I think its okay."

"Well, if he has Shizune-sans approval, I think we can trust in him too. Can't we, Hinata-chan?"

Hyuuga nodded. "Y-yes Kurenai-sensei."

"Here we are." Nurse knocked the door. "Naruto-sensei! Your patient is here."

Both kunoichis jumped back in shock. "Naruto-sensei?"

"Welcome." The same blond boy with the same green coat from yesterday was sitting next to a desk. A file was unfolded at that desk which Kurenai recognized as Hinatas file. "I'm Naruto-sensei and I will be your doctor. Come in."

"Is this a joke?" The genjutsu mistress asked irritated from the nurse. "When you said a new doctor, you meant him? He is a kid! There's no way he can know anything about medicine even if he is a son of the legendary medic." Hinata blushed imagining herself taking her shirt off in his presence.

"I-I mea- Shiz-" The nurse stuttered.

"And I think he is a pervert as well!" Kurenai continued. "I will not have my female student examined by someone like him!"

"I may not be that old-" She turned around to see Naruto speaking with an angry impression on his face. Nothing like a smile he had yesterday. "nor very experienced and I may be a little… active when it comes to girls but-" he narrowed his eyes. "I will have noone telling me that I don't know anything about medicine!" He stood up. "I can tell you just by looking that she suffers from heart condition and her recovery is very slow. She coughs blood a lot and can't use her kekkei genkai effectively."

"You could have read that all from her file." Kurenai said.

"No I couldn't." Naruto threw the file to a trash can shocking everyone. "Whoever was your doctor last time really didn't care about you at all. Only things in that folder were her cup size and x-rays of her breasts."

Kurenai folded his hand to a fist angrily. "I'll kill him!" She growled after snapping the file back from the trash can. "This is just unbelievable! All men are perverts!" Hinata had hung her head in depression. She had been molested and she didn't even notice. Was she good in anything?

"That may true but at least I'm serious when it comes to patients." Naruto answered. "So, do you want the doctor… Hause or me? I'm waiting."

Kurenai didn't know what to do. Was chancing one devil to another any kind of improvement?

Hinata surprised her by accepting the offer. "Wai- Hina-" She had already walked behind the curtain.

"Unrelated people, leave the room." Naruto said angrily pointing the door.

"I stay!" Kurenai stated firmly. "I'm not leaving her with you."

"Suit yourself." He muttered and walked behind the curtain. Hinata had taken off her jacket but not her shirt. She still had some self value left. "Take off your shirt." Naruto ordered. "I can't examine you thoroughly with that on."

"B-b-ut-" She tried to argue.

"Trust me the chances that you have something I haven't yet seen are extremely slim." Naruto looked amused. "Unless you have fifth nipple that is."

"F-fifth?"

"Yep. I have seen people with one, two, three and four nipples. I'm actually trying to find a person with five separate nipples." Naruto gave her a patient gown. "Change into this. I will wait outside."

While the nurse helped Hinata undress from her clothes behind the curtain, Naruto had a glaring contest with Kurenai.

"Fifth nipple?" She asked warily.

"Get out of those clothes or out of my sight." Naruto glared angrily.

"Naruto-san, she is ready." The nurse said.

"Thank you." Naruto thanked her and stepped behind the curtain.

Half an hour later, after the inspection was done, deeply blushing Hinata and extremely worried looking Naruto stepped from behind the curtain. "Thank you, Naruto-sensei." Hinata whispered fidgeting her fingers nervously. "I'll see you again to-tomorrow."

"Thank you, Hinata-san. Would you stand in the hallway? I have something to speak with Kurenai-san."

The nurse guided her out of the room where Kiba and Shino were waiting looking hysteric. It had been much longer than normal inspection had but they were glad that she seemed okay. The nurse closed the door.

"What you wanted to talk about?" Kurenai asked suspiciously. "I have a doctor to kill."

"Good luck with that. But I'm not here to speak with you about that."

"Then what?"

"I just want to ask, what the f*** is wrong with you?" Naruto demanded angrily. "Making her to strain herself to that extent? Are you trying to get her killed?"

"What are you talking about?" Kurenai snapped back.

"Hinata-sans heart condition is critical. If she continues this, she will die in a week no matter what happens!"

Kurenai paled in shock. "What?" She whispered.

"Or it would be if she hadn't met me." Naruto answered. "I healed her chest area giving her a week more time but I need to continue her treatment at least another month every day if she wants to live at least a somewhat normal life."

"That's unacceptable." Kurenai said firmly. "Ninja life is her only thing that gives her an excuse to leave her home. Her clan hates her already, including her cousin. They are looking for an excuse to get rid of her. And long as she's at least on a somewhat active duty they can't touch her. There must be a way to cure her so she can return to active duty."

Naruto sat down his chair. He hated direct confrontation. "Not my concern. I treat people. Not ninjas."

Kurenai narrowed her eyes. "Listen you punk, Hinata may not be the strongest person in the world or even in this village but she is important part of our team. Her team mates can't work without her as much as she can't without them. So you better find a way to cure her."

He was taken back by this sudden burst but recollected himself quickly. "That is another reason I hate ninjas. You people don't care but anything than yourselves and team mates! No matter what you have to do, it always comes to 'senseis' and 'team mates' and 'friends' first!"

"You mean I don't respect her as a person?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying! Hinata is a living person! And – and… (deep breath) I won't treat her ever again if she doesn't show any interest in living."

"What!?"

"Will to live is a powerful healer. If she won't have a reason to get a bed tomorrow, it's useless to give her any treatment." Naruto turned around. "And I refuse to waste my time to someone who doesn't want to live when in this world has plenty who cling into life like idiots."

There was a moment.

"You are actually serious." Kurenai whispered.

"Yes. Now, run along and get that girl some reason to live or she'll die." He dismissed her.

Kurenai stepped out of the room finding her team especially good moods. "Kurenai-sensei!" Kiba greeted her happily. "What took you so long? Hinata-chan just told us how her condition has improved thanks to that new doctor! What did he want?"

"He…" She looked into Hinatas eyes. They had more life in them, since the chunin exams. "tell you what! Why don't we skip today's missions and training and celebrate a little?"

"Yes! Totally!" Kiba screamed exited. 'And just maybe I can ask Hinata out…'

"It wouldn't be a bad idea." Shino agreed. 'And just maybe Kiba can finally ask her out…'

"If you say so…" Hinata nodded. 'I wonder what Naruto-san is doing…' While Naruto had done to inspection, she had seen his eyes and concentration she had felt something new. She was actually looking forward tomorrow.

"Kurenai-san! It's been a while." They saw Shizune walking towards them. "How have you been?"

"You guys go ahead." Kurenai instructed her students. "I have some catching up to do with Shizune-san."

After her students were gone, Kurenai turned her glare to the black haired medic. "What were you thinking?"

"What you mean?" Shizune asked innocently.

"When I requested you to do Hinata's check up, I meant you. Not some brat who thinks he can actually know something."

Shizune smiled. "I'm sorry about that. Did something happen then?"

Kurenai told what had happened only to get a smiling nod from her. "Naruto-kun meant it."

"Are you sure?"

"Let's walk." Shizune pointed ahead. "I've known Naruto-kun for a long time. And most of that time, he has been forcing himself to be able to do it."

"To do what?"

"To earn the title: world best healer." Shizune answered. "I know he is a little… original."

"I'd say brattish, perverted, idiotic, narcissist who thinks he can tell others what to do." Kurenai translated.

"That's one way to put it." Shizune admitted. "He has spent too much time with Jiraiya-sama."

"Oh God don't tell me…!"

"No! Of course not! Tsunade-sama has some standards!" Shizune turned green just from thinking the idea. "Jiraiya-sama is Naruto-kuns godfather."

"… I see!" Kurenai swept the sweat of his forehead. "That explains it a lot… AND YOU PUT SOMEONE PERVERTED AS HE TO DO HINATA'S CHECK UP!?!?!?"

"Please, Kurenai-san. Keep your voice down. We're in a hospital." Shizune demanded with a firm voice. Kurenai blushed slightly from embarrassment. "And when I said, Naruto-kun takes a lot from Jiraiya-sama, I mean it. After all, he is the only permanent male figure in his life."

"But Jiraiya is a world known pervert! He even admits it." Kurenai was starting to loose patience. Shizune's 'all-will-be-well' attitude really pissed her off… once again.

"Yes he is. And he too is a little original – I give him that. But have you ever seen Jiraya-sama serious?"

"He? Serious?"

--

"That's my report on Akatsuki so far." Jiraiya answered with uncharacteristically firm voice that it almost scared Tsunade. "Brat has nothing to fear… so far."

"Only because he is dead. But when the words get out." Tsunades face darkened.

"The true reason you accepting this job." He watched out of the window. "Was to gain more support to defend Naruto, wasn't it?"

"And to make him stronger." She nodded and turned around with her chair. "Keep it up."

"Sure will, Hokage-sama." Jiraiya started laughing. "Never thought I would be saying that to you!"

"You always wanted the title yourself."

"Only to show the Jii-jii that I'm just as good as Teme. I never actually wanted to lead the village… well maybe the half of it." He grinned and blood started running down his nose. "Oh that would be the best!"

"Make sure to keep those dreams inside your head and away from my son." Tsunade glared at him killing intent radiating dangerously. "You've corrupted him enough."

"What? I only thought him the basics of the art of loooove!" Jiraiya smirked. "He is a healthy boy with healthy interest in women."

"I'm going to kill you." Tsunade muttered.

"I'll be going now." Jiraiya turned his back to her. "Next time I see that brat, he better be wearing a hitai-ate or at least gotten over his hate for shinobis. He won't accept my teachings when he is like this."

"I won't force him to do either." Tsunade answered. "Because I can't blame his hate against the shinobi. Or your techniques. After all, he was your apprentice as well."

"The boy is being unreas-"

"If you want to keep your balls, you will not finish that word." Tsunade glared with side of her face. "Now, go."

Jiraiya sighed. "Like a mother like a son."

--

"When it comes to the medicine, Naruto-kun is more like a man than a twelve year old boy." Shizune said with a proud smile. "And there is no limit he will go for a patient. If there's a chance of success, he will use it."

"But what he said about Hinata-"

"There's one more thing I should tell you about Naruto-kun." Shizune face darkened. "The only people he hates more than shinobis are people who have no will to live on."

"Will to live on?" Kurenai asked.

"Yes. It's hard to explain but trust me, if you want him to treat her, she better find a reason to live today because he won't go back in his word." She spoke with frighteningly firm voice. 'After being hated for things he didn't do, Naruto-kun started to despise people who couldn't move on with their lives. Who can't find a reason to rise from their beds in the morning.'

--

Little did Shizune know that in that moment in Konoha's holding cell, there was a girl crying.

"Just let me die! Why won't you let me die?!" She cried with loud voice. "I have no reason to live anymore! Im just a broken tool! I have no reason to live anymore! Just let me die…" She added with a whisper.

--

"Where is Naruto-kun anyway?" Shizune watched around.

"What you mean? He stayed in that room." Kurenai answered. "Why?"

"I should've known." She sighed. "I had intended on forcing him to socialize with his peers but it seems that my plan failed."

"Don't get this in a wrong way, but that plan was born dead." Kurenai snorted. "That brat couldn't make friends even if he was forced to."

"Thats what I fear for."

--

Naruto was bored. After scowling at Hausu-sensei and teaching him a lesson, he had nothing to do. After all, he was not officially part of the hospital staff so he couldn't work there – yet. So he wandered around the town when he noticed a movie theatre. It was playing some samurai movie. Because he had nothing better to do, he shrugged and soon found himself sitting in his chair watching the movie.

"I shall leave now, Kyoko-san! But I will be back one day. When I have obtained the power off the 'Godly wind'!" Samurai in the movie bid farewell to his lover who was crying on the road. "Don't worry about me! Nothing will stop me from obtaining this power! The ultimate technique."

"Why do you have to obtain it? We can be happy right now!" His lover cried out. "There's no need for that power!"

"But there is that something I have to do." Man said with a firm face. "I can't defeat that man who killed my father. Not the way I'm right now."

Naruto crunched some popcorn while watching the movie with great interest. Even if it was mostly pointless samurai action, the plot was pretty interesting. It showed how a normal, nice boy grew to a frightening and hated man during his search for that skill. The movie ended with his lover witnessing the final match between the master of 'Godly wind' and his student, the main character. It appeared that the master of that skill was her father and in order to obtain the skill, he had to kill him.

Last scene was how the young samurai killed his lover by accident. She had tried to protect both him and her father but the young samurai's sword went through her and killed her father at the same time only to hear that there was no such things as 'Godly wind' technique. Naruto watched how the young samurai cried over the bodies of his lover and her father. She had a smile on his face. "I'm just glad… you've come home… my love." She said with her dying breath.

The movie ended with a trailer of the sequel. It would be out soon.

"That movie was actually worth while." Naruto muttered after walking at the streets again.

"Hi there." He turned around. "Did you watch a movie?" A fat boy who was eating chips asked. He was with another kid who Naruto had seen in his mother's office once. The pine-apple head that was made chunin.

"Yeah. That samurai movie. They like to advertise." Naruto answered.

"I'm Chouji and this is Shikamaru." The fat boy introduced them.

"I remember. You're team mates of that blond chick, aren't you?"

"Yes, that's Ino." Shikamaru muttered. "What was that hassle earlier today?"

"You mean when I crashed your ceremony? I was going to borrow my mom's notes." Naruto answered. "That Gay-eyebrows wants to badly get back into killing business that my mom is willing to do a surgery for him."

"You mean Lee-kun? He's hurt pretty badly. Doctors said he has no hope. Can you fix him?"

Naruto shrugged. "I only did some quick research but I was able to give him two more percent of success rate."

"That's not much." Shikamaru muttered.

"From 50 to 52 I consider it as a huge breakthrough." Naruto answered.

"Fifty? You mean fifty percents chance of success?" Chouji confirmed.

"Or death. There is no grey area on this one. It's either do or don't." Naruto said. "But what you want? I doubt my business is that interesting."

"Actually we're only under orders." Shikamaru muttered. "That troublesome woman was clear that when we meet you, we should try to find much as possible about you."

"Don't say that, Shikamaru. We're always happy to make new friends."

"Why do you think I would want to be your friend?" Naruto frowned to them. "You're both guys, healthy (unless you count the overweight and laziness) and obviously shinobis. We have nothing in common."

"What do you mean? Would a civilian girl with a broken arm or something be better?" Shikamaru asked.

"Pretty much." Naruto turned around. "See you later, Pineapple, Fatty.

"I'M NOT FAT!!!" Chouji screamed in the middle of the street making people turn towards them.

"Shit. This is bad." Shikamaru muttered while jumping away. "If Chouji crushes Hokages son, we will be in trouble."

"Multi-size no jutsu!" Chouji screamed and his arms disappeared. "Human tank no jutsu!" He screamed and transformed into a bowler which started running towards back turned Naruto.

"Chouji! Stop it!" Shikamaru screamed.

"I'M NOT FAT!!!" He continued his roll.

"Don't interfere." Naruto muttered to his bodyguards while he turned around and raised his hand.

'Idiot! There's no way he can stop Choujis attack just with a hand! He's dead!' Shikamaru sweated. His shadow wouldn't reach Chouji in time to stop him.

But then impossible happened. Just about when the Chouji was about to crush the son of the Hokage, it stopped. It seemed like he had crashed into a wall which didn't give in an inch. Then the road beneath Naruto broke as the energy of the attack transferred through him into the ground. "If that's all you got, you're even more useless than I thought." He raised his other hand which was a fist. "Let me show you, what the true power is." He punched directly into Choujis chest sending him flying through the street landing next to Shikamaru, breathing heavily. "I didn't knock you out because I don't like hurting people, unlike you." Naruto walked up to them, face to the ground.

Shikamaru gulped. 'Amazing! He not only took Choujis attack head on, but also countered it with so much ease. And he was obviously holding back a lot.' He looked towards Naruto who was walking towards them and gulped again. 'T-this is the son of Hokage. So strong. And he isn't even a shinobi.'

Chouji barely was able to support himself with his hands. Naruto stopped in front of them.

"Did you know that my mom is an extreme worrywart?" Shikamaru and Chouji blinked. "She even assigned some ANBUs to look after me so I wouldn't get attacked or hurt. But I told them not to interfere. Care to guess why?"

"You wanted to show us your strength." Shikamaru muttered trying to hide his sweating and trembling. Narutos aura was overwhelming. "You wanted to show us that you're not just all talk nor a person who runs to his mother for help. That you can take care of yourself."

For the first time, Naruto smiled. "Exactly. I hate people who can't accomplish anything by themselves and must always get help from their parents. If you're old enough to walk, you're old enough to take care of yourself." He walked away. "Even if I don't want to, we will be seeing each other around."

Naruto walked away cursing to himself. Now the whole village would gossip about this fight and undoubtedly that Uchiha would come again demanding a match. And if the worst would happen, his mother would send him to a mission!

He sighed. "I shouldn't have said those last words." He muttered to himself while sitting on top of the Hokage tower. "But that was what I was told… back then. Until kaa-san came along."\

--Flashback--

Naruto was alone. That he had always been but now it was different. He was… completely alone. Those bad people had chased him out of the village. Why? Why they did that. He hadn't done anything to them! Why they hated him. Why anyone didn't answer to that question. Not even Jii-san who was kind of nice. He had been running as fast as his short legs could carry him. Then he had crashed into middle of the road. He couldn't run anymore. He wanted to die. What was there was to live for? What was there ever to live for? He couldn't go back to the village. He didn't want to go back to the village.

"I don't like this, Shizune. That geezer is just trying to get us back to the village. Even just dropping by is a waste of our time." That was the first time when Naruto heard Tsunade's voice.

"I know Tsunade-sama but wouldn't it be better-" Shizune asked hurrying to her side.

"What is that?" Tsunade asked suddenly. "A-a child?" She rushed to the lying boy's side. "He's barely breathing!"

"Are you okay?" Shizune asked. "Boy? Can you here me?"

Naruto finally lost his consciousness.

"There's no doubt about it. This must be the Kyuubi Jichuuriki." He awoke up to the younger woman's voice. He was sleeping in a soft bed. It was so soft that it was hard to believe true. "Two chakra reserves, rapid healing, whisker markings, Yondaime's seal. Everything fits what Jiraiya-sama told us. But why was he on the road so far from the village? Was he lost?"

"That would be wishful thinking. They chased him out from there." Tsunade answered with a disgusted voice. "See those marks on his back? Even his rapid healing hasn't been able to remove them yet. He must have been abused constantly for all his life."

"How horrible! How could Hokage-sama allow this?"

"I don't know. And I don't want to." Tsunade looked into Narutos eyes. "You're awake, aren't you boy? It's okay. You can open your eyes. I won't hurt you. Open up."

Slowly, Naruto opened his eyes. "Will you hurt me?" He whispered with a weak voice.

"Nooo. I could never hurt you." She hugged him gently. "Sleep now. We will think what to do tomorrow."

All of a sudden, Naruto hugged her back. "Can I sleep with you?" He whispered with a teary voice.

Tsunade was in shock. "Of course." She answered without even knowing it. Slowly she crawled next to him and hugged him closer. "I will let you sleep with me. Long as you like."

Naruto couldn't still believe his luck. "Kaa-san…"

--End Flashback--

"What are you doing here?" He snapped and turned around. "I thought you would be taking over the town by now?"

"And shouldn't you be doing something like… leading this town?" Naruto asked.

"I'm the boss now. I can decide my own hours." Tsunade sat next to him. "I've been doing some research today. I think there are much better chances for Lee's recovery."

"That's… great."

"What's the matter? Has something happened?" Tsunade asked.

"I just remembered how lucky I am." Naruto muttered trying not to look at her.

"You're not lucky." She whispered and put her hand inside his shirt. "I am." She pulled a green jewel necklace out. "Never forget that."

"Kaa-san…" Naruto tried to hold his tears. He was feeling so motional all of a sudden. "Something got into my eyes!"

"Suuure." Tsunade smiled gently. "Do you remember when the first time you called me that was?"

"Yeah…"

"Naru-chan! Where are you! It's time for dinner!" Tsunade walked around the hotel room. "They have ramen served to us. Miso! You like it, right?"

Naruto had been with them for two months now and everyday they walked further away from Konoha. Tsunade had given Shizune a special mission back then when they had found him. She had told her to deliver a note for the old bastard which told of a finding a body of a young boy. The boy was dead. She wrote how she knew who the boy was and couldn't forgive his old sensei for allowing such thing to happen. Then she wrote that they would never again see each other and she would never step inside the Fire Country long as he was alive. And by the end of the message, Shizune should slap across Hokages face with all her might. Now she did her best to keep that promise.

"Naru-chan?" She asked little concerned. Naruto had a bad habit of running around. She just hoped he wouldn't go into trouble. She checked her bedroom. Naruto was sleeping in her futon an adorable expression on his face. "Naru-chan. Time to wake up."

"But I want to sleep." He muttered sleepily.

"But if you don't get up, you won't get dinner." Tsunade said nudging him gently.

"Kaa-san! Stop that!"

"What did you say?" Tsunade gasped.

"Huh? What did I say? But you kept bugging me." Naruto muttered eyes half-open. "Kaa-san?"

Tsunade gulped. "Let's eat in bed then." She rushed to hug him. "Sweetheart."

"That was back when we wandered around without a reason or bonds." Naruto muttered looking over the village. Setting sun coloured it nicely. "So… this will be our home huh?"

"Yep." She agreed. "We're so screwed."

"Yes we are."

"I got to get back to work." Tsunade stood up. "By the way, I heard what happened today."

Naruto paled. "What are you talking about?"

Tsunade smiled. "Even if you're not a shinobi, you're still a highly skilled medic and fighter. There might be an occasion when your skills just might come in handy."

"Hey you don't mean-"

"Bye! See you at home." Tsunade rushed of the roof with a devious smile on her face. In her office Akamichi head was waiting with his son. "Chouza. What brings you here?"

"I'm here to apologize behalf of my son and his actions against your son." Fat man apologized.

"No need for that." Tsunade waved her hand. "That brat had it coming what I know him, and neither one got hurt so there's nothing to remember. Naruto has a habit of agitating people so there's nothing you shouldn't worry yourself."

"If you say so…" Chouza muttered. "May I ask why your son isn't a shinobi?"

Tsunade glanced at him interested. "What do you mean?"

"Well, he is obviously strong and with the state this village is in, we could always use another strong fighter in our ranks." He explained.

"He doesn't want to be one." Tsunade answered simply and sat down to her chair. "Naruto is interested in medicine. I see no reason to force him otherwise. Now, is there anything else?"

"No. Thank you for your understanding." Chouza turned around holding his son firmly from his shoulder.

"But there is one thing your son could do…"

They both halted suddenly in the middle of the step.

--

Naruto was watching to the sky while walking. It had been one hectic day. He could just hope tomorrow wouldn't be the same.

"Are you going to follow me to my home?" Naruto turned around after his patience was finally spent. "Come out, whoever you are!"

To his great surprise it was bunch of civilian schoolgirls who appeared from behind the corner. "Can I help you?" He asked suspiciously. There was just no way he would be that lucky. Cute, young schoolgirls in short skirts… He had to wip esome drool from the corner of his mouth.

Girls walked closer shyly. "A-are you the one?" One of them asked.

"The one?"

"Hokage-sama's son?" The other one continued.

"Yes I am." Naruto answered with a smile. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

Girls blushed brightly and turned around to a circle. Naruto heard giggling and whispers inside. "D-do you have a girlfriend?"

"No I don't." He answered.

Girls squealed exited and started whispering again. "D-do you have a phone number?"

"Not yet. I'm moving today."

"Where?"

"To my mom's old house. It should be somewhere… over there." Naruto pointed to exact opposite direction where he was going. "Right? Senju compound?"

"No it's not." One of the girls shook her head and rushed to his side. "I can take you there. Im Haru, by the way. Nice to meet you."

"Naruto. You too." Naruto smiled back meanwhile chibi-Naruto inside his head was doing a victory dance. A cute schoolgirl was holding his hand with sparkling eyes. This was exactly like in Ero-sennins novels.

"Haru! Let him go! We agreed no touching until exchange of phone numbers!" One of the girls yelled.

"Blah! Fastest serves first!" Haru showed her tongue to the others starting a fight.

'They are fighting over me! And I haven't even paid to them. So this is how it feels when you're popular with girls!' Naruto was so happy.

"Sorry girls, but your boyfriend has to come with me now." Everyone halted. Narutos happiness escaped faster than Ero-sennin who has been busted by kaa-san. Speaking of which… "What you want, Ero-sennin?" He glared at the pervert who was sitting on top of a fence. "If you haven't noticed, I'm busy at the moment."

"I noticed. I noticed." Jiraiya giggled. "But I need to have a word with you. It's urgent."

Naruto sighed. "Guess I have no choice. Sorry girls. I have to go now." He smiled. "Hope we meet again."

"Wait!" Girls tried to stop him but Naruto jumped to the fence and followed after Jiraiya who kept jumping forward. "Damn it! I was so close!" Haru stamped the ground angrily. "Sorry girls. I don't know what came over me just now."

"We know." Her friends answered. "It's the same thing what happens to a bitch in heat."

This started another argument which could be heard very far away.

"You sure are popular, aren't you?" Jiraiya giggled while using his telescope to spy them. "The girl who was clinning into you had pink panties."

"I can see that." Naruto muttered using his own. "And I underline the word 'had'." He swept away some blood under his nose. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I'm leaving the village tonight." Jiraiya muttered. "Wow! Is she really a middle schooler?"

"With those babies, hard to believe." Naruto gulped. "Have fun."

"I'm asking you to be my apprentice, once again."

"And I will decline once again." He lowered his telescope. "You ruined it. I'm going home."

"Naruto!" Jiraiya stopped him. "'Im not lying to you. Even though things look great now, sooner or later, they will find out about you. And when they do, your life will be in danger including everyones' around you. You have to learn to harvest his chakra."

"I have already told you, I'm not going to be your apprentice! I'm not going to learn to use it. I will not use the same techniques as he. Ever!"

"Not even to protect Tsunade or Shizune?"

"… I have my mother's strength, nee-chans senbons, amazing chakra control (all things considered) and whole library of jutsus to use (if I have no choice). I don't need your sealing techniques, or his master pieces or nothing!" Naruto yelled angrily. "I would rather cut my hand than give that man pleasure of using them!" He turned around. "Good bye, Ero-sennin."

"Good bye… brat." Jiraiya sighed. "You will understand what I mean, sooner or later."

"No I won't!" Naruto jumped down to the street and rushed towards the back of the village. He entered the secluded forest and path which lead onwards.

On his way there, he felt yet another person following him. He halted and turned around this time serious look on his face. "Have you come to finish the job?"

Kakashi walked to his sight shamed look on his face. "I… Im sorry."

"But if it weren't for me, your sensei would be alive." Naruto muttered hateful tone in his voice. "Yeah, I heard that all before. Just attack me so I can kill you this time."

"I'm not here to attack you." Kakashi shook his head. "I couldn't help it back then. Back then you were a living legacy of his death. I… was just blinded by my rage. I had no idea what would happen back then."

"Yeah. It's so surprising when a kunai stabs someones back he collapses. Or when you burn him to the a crisp with some fire jutsu. Or when you pierce his abdomen with that Chidori of yours. You're here just to apologize, because you're afraid of my kaa-sans revenge." Naruto glared at him. "No need to lie. I know it. But don't be afraid, I have no intension on taking my revenge against this hell hole. Because I'm thousands of times better than this village. I know how to move on." He turned his back. "And your sensei, he may rot in hell for all I care."

Kakashi stepped back in shock. Nobody insulted Yondaime like that. Nobody.

"What? You want to attack me? From behind like last time?" Naruto asked smugly. "Go ahead. I have no intensions of stopping you."

But nothing happened.

"You can't blame him-" Kakashi tried to speak.

"I can't? That bastard ruined my life!" Naruto growled. "And don't give me that 'to save the village' bullshit! How stupid a person must be to think that the village deserves to be saved? A village which groups against a small boy, starting to blame him for things he never did? You think that is fair?"

Kakashi couldn't answer. He had lost his voice.

Naruto turned around. "I'm a medic so I can't hate you or seek revenge on you. But unless you have something wrong with you, don't ever step near to me again. Never!"

He continued his way forward leaving stunned Kakashi alone.

Naruto panted when he finally reached his homes front yard. Shodaime's home showed the extent of his abilities with Mokuton. Beautiful house and an even more beautiful garden (A/N: think Japanese mansion) with lakes and fountains made by the Nidaime. "Coming in." He muttered while stepping onto the land. "Maybe I should leave my mark on this place too. After all, this is my home." He looked at the front doors of the house. He walked through them and voice out: "I'm home!"

"Welcome home." Shizunes voice was heard from the kitchen. "Dinner is served."

Chapter End


	3. Princess of Ice and ice princess

A/N: Thank you for all your reviews. You obviously liked the chapter so it gave me inspiration to write faster and almost completely ignore my other stories. If there are any fans of my other stories here, I haven't abandoned them. They are just in a temporary hiatus to polish their plots. They will be continued soon.

A/N: I answer your reviews and clear some things now: I noticed that I made a mistake in Chapter One and Chapter Two. In one, I wrote princess... something when i meant to write Fuun. In second, i wrote Akamichi when it was Akimichi. I know they are small mistakes but i cleared them to be safe. I was suggested Kurenai and I'm afraid it won't work. I've already decided her part in this story and it isn't a major one. I'm now dealing with four choices. Yakumo, Tenten, FemHaku or Isaribi. Hana and Koyuki are on the grey area. Tatuya, Temari, Anko and the rest won' work. I just cant see my Naruto being with someone of them. I will STILL take suggestions, but they must be well argumented. Thank you. I didn't know Koyuki's age before but thanks for that. It really chaged my opinion of her. I'm not going to pair him up with anyone special yet (I talk about when you search for a story) because I'm not sure I should. So far, only Naruto is the leading character in this story. I was suggested a 3some of NaruHinaTenten. Can't really say I like those stories. Its just, how are girls going to get fair share of him if there are too many to share of him. Again, all my arguments can be nullified if argumented well enough.

Anyway, enjoy my story. This will be the last update for while. I have this thing which will disconnect me from internet and the compouter so there won't be answers for my reviews or pm answers for at least two weeks. I'm sorry but not really my call. I promise to get back to you soon as i can. See ya then!

Remember to review!

**Fixed version updated 05-23-09 Thanks to my beta! Keep up the good work!**

**Chapter 3: Princess of Ice and Ice Princess**

A week went by and life in Konoha started to calm down. Tsunade did her job as the Godaime. Shizune did her best to help her and Naruto… was Naruto.

"Coming in!" He made himself known as he opened the door to his mother's office.

"Learn to knock already!" Tsunade yelled at him. "I can be in a middle of an important meeting, which you interrupted and possibly ruined!"

Office was empty besides them. "Did I?"

"Well… no. But that doesn't mean it won't be next time." Tsunade shook her head. "So, what brings you here?"

"Firstly, I'm bored. Secondly, you sent for me."

"Oh yes, that!" She started searching through his desk. "Firstly, how is Hyuuga Hinatas condition?"

"She is getting better." Naruto admitted with an indifferent face. "Lucky for her to get some life into her eyes while I treat him."

"Yes… your philosophy. How long are you going to hold onto that?" Tsunade asked behind a piles of paperwork.

"How long are you going to keep up drinking sake at noon?"

"… touché." She muttered. "Here… no. Over here…? Where did I put it… Anyway, what you think of her?"

"What you mean?"

"Nothing special." She popped her head from somewhere smiling. "Just thinking stuff. You know, mother stuff. Will he be dating soon… will he bring a girl home… will I find him having sex in his room…" Narutos eye twitched.

"To be honest… she is weak, timid, has a little or no self-confidence, has an over jealous boyfriend and I think she has a crush on me." Naruto rated her quickly. "In short… boring."

"Is there anything good about her?" Tsunade asked.

"She needs to be healed, nice little ass, breasts well developed for a twelve year old-"

"I get it, I get it." Tsunade raised her hand and meanwhile threw a scroll into the garbage. It had a Hyuuga seal on it. 'Another failed attempt to unite our clans you old geezers.' She had been offered an arrange marriage deal between Naruto and Hinata. Her condition had risen considerably since the new doctor and Hyuuga elders considered this as a good chance to unite the clans. Which failed even before the marriage meeting.

Door was knocked. "Tsunade-sama. I'm here with the team you requested." Shizune stepped in followed by a group of nins. First of them was to his greatest displease Neji followed by her team mate Tenten and then by Ino chick and lastly by a young woman unknown to Naruto. "Naruto-kun, what brings you here?"

"Hopefully something that kaa-san doesn't need to regret." Naruto muttered while inspecting the newcomer lady. Inuzuka due her clan markings and the fact that she was followed by three huge dogs. Taller than himself. Glaring, brown eyes.

"Hello, Naruto-kun!" Ino jumped to his side. "It's been so long since I last saw you. Where have you been?"

For a past week Naruto had spent at the hospital avoiding all possible contacts and doing what he did best, healing patients. Tsunade knew him being angry at Jiraiya who had again left him just like that. After all, man was his father figure… unfortunately. No day went by without Tsunade fearing that today she would found out her little and innocent Naru-chan peeking at women's bath. And with that revolutionary jutsu, it would be a peace of cake. Damn that pervert. If only Dan hadn't died. He would have raised him in a proper way.

But even if Jiraiya was Narutos father figure, they couldn't get along. That's what you call 'tough love' but underlining 'cause' didn't help it. Yondaime, the person who had ruined Narutos life was trained by the same man. But even after all their arguments, fights about Yondaime, every time that old pervert left, Naruto acted like a pouting two year old. Drowning himself in either girls, gambling or medicine. It was like a cycle. Last time it had been gambling and now it would be medicine. Next time girls.

"Working at the hospital." Naruto answered after he was done with his 'inspection'. "There are still many victims as patients in the hospital from the time you got your asses kicked by the Sound and Sand."

"Like to see you doing any better." Tenten muttered rolling a kunai in her hand and glaring angrily. Her rage against him hadn't diminished at all during a week.

"Hardly. I don't fight." Naruto answered with a dry voice. "Neji." He nodded to the Hyuuga who nodded back. "I don't know you but I would like to know." He smiled to the Inuzuka woman. "But I have better things to do than talking to hired killers so… what did you want with me?" He turned his attention back to his mother. "And please don't tell me its some ninja mission."

Ino practically jumped from excitement. Possibility of being able to go to mission with Hokage's son… the possibilities what could happen.

Neji frowned slightly. Even if it was a good possibility to get to know heir of the Senju better, he wasn't really sure he wanted that. After all, Naruto had been proven to be Hinata-sama's new doctor but that made him… wary. Hyuuga heiress' shouldn't associate with others. And she should quit the missions too. She is just too weak. She needs to be protected. She should have a Hyuuga doctor. She should be at the Hyuuga compound picking up flowers in that pretty dress and that adorable expression on her face… he stopped that dangerous train of thought. He hated main house, cursed cage seal and Hinata-sama who was weak. That was it. It was obvious. That's why he thought of her every second, even in his sleep.

Tentens eyes widened in shock. A mission with that pervert. She already made plans for an 'accident' that would take place during that mission. Her idol would definitely be sad but it was something that had to be done.

This week doing missions had been amazing for her. Being able to see her idol sitting on a chair where she belonged. Don't get her wrong, she had high respects on the Third but he was old and little too soft if you asked from her. Now the title of Hokage belonged to the person who deserved.

The mission briefings had been so amazing. She had felt so small and useless in front of the Sannin's gaze. Her aura had filled the room making it almost impossible to speak. Even the men in the room felt powerless against her. That was exactly what she wanted to be one day. Respected, powerful kunoichi who didn't have to be afraid of being treated as a weak woman.

There was a moment of silence. Tsunade was currently searching for a file through her pile of papers. "Shizune, where did you put that file I talked you about earlier?"

"It's in a pile next to you." She answered patiently. "Fifty-second sheet from the bottom."

"Hey, answer me you old hag!" Naruto interrupted them. "What am I doing here?"

Everyone in the room went wide-eyes. Especially Hana who had yet to meet the famous son of Hokage. He had just insulted her very rudely.

"Naruto-kun! Language." Shizune scowled. "Your mother isn't an old hag." the others relaxed. "She's just a little cranky because you have been at the hospital so much this week." Everyone felt like falling down.

"Well sorry for actually wanting to keep up my work as a doctor!" Naruto pouted. "To want to treat patients and cure illnesses –"

"Flirt with nurses…" Shizune suggested innocently. "You've not been that discrete about that."

"I'm not denying or admitting anything." Naruto turned away. "But anyway, are you going to answer or should I humiliate you in front of your subordinates?"

"Do that and I will ban you from ramen for life." Tsunade said.

"You still owe me seven days worth of ramen!"

"What you mean by that?"

"You promised to buy me a ramen everyday I wouldn't start a riot!" Naruto declared. Shinobis of the room sweat dropped. They were arguing about… ramen!

"That was not it!" Tsunade jumped up holding a paper and pointing it at him. "The deal was only about the first day!"

"Then you owe me ramen for that day!"

Tsunade shook her head. "Ramen aside, here is your case." She handed him a file. "She is in the town currently and I want you to do a check up now that you have a chance. And don't take anything she offers you or promise her anything." She added with narrowed eyes. "I don't need any more those 'I wont go back on my word' talks. Especially when it's for someone like her.

Naruto browsed through the filed and his eye brow was raised by the name on the paper. "She is here? Why?"

"Her manager requested for a mission." Tsunade answered leaning back. "They stay in the Waking Leaf Hotel."

"These guys?"

"No. They have their own mission." She answered. Ino felt depressed. Neji somewhat pleased. Tenten smiled suddenly. Hana was kind of disappointed. This guy was definitely not boring. "After you are done with them, come back for another case."

"Boring check up huh? Anything better than a suicide mission you're about to give to them." Naruto closed the file. "Tenten-chan, Ino-chan and a girl I haven't yet met."

"Hana. Inuzuka Hana." She finally answered.

"Naruto." He nodded. "See you around. Neji." He nodded towards the boy who nodded back. He wasn't so sure why, but it seemed to piss him off so… mission accomplish. He felt good about himself while he walked out of the room.

"Naruto!" He stopped at the door. "Let's eat lunch here today. Okay?"

They watched at each other for a moment. "Sure. Pork, right?"

"And Shizune has vegetable." She nodded. "Bye!"

"Bye."

Shinobis felt like they were completely forgotten until the door was closed behind him. "Where are you looking at?" She asked with a powerful voice making them all snap.

--

Naruto walked down the street reading the file. "So she is back… they stay in that hotel… so I better look for a bar."

Five minutes later he stepped inside a shabby looking tavern (one of the few inside the village) seeing a woman both beautiful and young pouring sake down her throat. "Princess Fuun. What a pleasure to meet you like this."

"Wha- who- do I know you?" She watched him with blurry eyes.

"Yukie-chan. How have you been?" He asked sitting on a stool next to her.

"Hey brat! We don't serve underage people!" The bartender snarled at him.

"N-naruto? Is that you?" Yukie whispered coming closer. "What are you doing here? I thought you hated ninjas."

"My mom has some business with this place. I'm just hanging around like always."

"Hey brat! Are you listening to me!?" Bartender asked.

"Why don't you shut the fuck up and give me a-another bottle, you bastard!?" Yukie screamed angrily and obviously drunk.

"No need to go to labour on me…" He muttered while walking away.

"Thanks." Naruto smiled to her. "You always know how to order people around."

"Comes naturally I guess." She muttered. "What you want, I thought you were through with me the last time you were around?"

"My mom asked me to check on you." He answered nonchalantly. "How's is your anaemia?"

"Not much of a bother ever since you were there." Yukie answered. "Why did you leave me?"

"I thought it was obvious. Your crew went to that way and my family to the other way." Naruto answered. "How much of a bother? Do you tremor? Loss of consciousness?"

"I would've sent you some letters but didn't know where to sent them." She muttered completely ignoring his question. "I really liked you. You… understood me."

"Then you should've understood me too." Naruto muttered looking away. "I can't handle closeness."

"Give me another chance." She whispered leaning even closer. "I need you. I want you. Let me show you I can do this. You stopped me last time."

"Last time I was ten! And it was my mom who stopped us… to be honest I didn't really know about it when you dragged me to your bedroom."

"I was drunk." She whispered remembering what had happened last time. "And then your mother came through the door."

"And almost killed you. And then healed you. And almost killed you again. Before Shizune had to heal you while it took all your movie staff to restrain her." Naruto reminisced. "Lucky you, mom was wasted back then. Otherwise she wouldn't have fallen so easily."

"I'm always lucky when I'm near you. I can follow you everywhere you go. Just please, let me stay near to you." She whispered with a pleading voice.

"Your producers wouldn't be too happy if you bailed just like that." Naruto pointed out. "And besides… I'm not moving anywhere for a while."

"What you mean?"

Naruto tried to act casual as possible. "My mom is the new Hokage of the village. It seems that I won't be moving for a while."

"That sound like destiny. Let me stay here. It's warm. Nice. You're here." She leaned to his shoulder. "We're obviously connected by a red string (A/N: Japanese way of saying 'destined to be together'). And screw my producers! I'm giving up on my career as an actress! I will be a normal person! No more premiers, celebrity dinners, paparazzo's. Only you… and me."

"You are obviously just drunk." Naruto said with a sad expression. "You're not meaning the half of that."

Before she could argue, the door of the bar was opened revealing all-too-familiar group of people. "Naruto-san! What are you doing here?" Sakura noticed him happily. "Nice to see you again."

"You too." He smiled back and leaned closer. "If you ever get bored with your boyfriend, you can come to me." He whispered.

Sakura blushed and looked away. Yukie noticed this and sink her fingers deeper into Narutos hand and shoulder.

"Naruto-san! Is that you?" An old man walked past his escorts. "It's been a while since we've seen each other."

Kakashi glanced between the two. "You know each other?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes but decided to ignore him.

"Naruto-san and his mother were a great assistance during one of our filmings. What brings you here, Naruto-san?" Yukies' manager, Sandayu Asama answered greeting him in the process.

"My mom asked me to check up on Yukie-chan." He answered ignoring both blank faced Sai and furiously glaring Sasuke. "Now that you're here, you can answer to these questions."

"Of course. Over there?" They walked to a table leaving a movie star with her escorts, who was glaring at Sakura.

"What's your game?" She demanded.

"Excuse me?" Sakura was startled by her sudden explosion.

"Trying to steal my Naruto away from me? Are you?"

"N-no! How can you say that! I have Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled back. "No offence, Naruto-san."

"None taken." He answered yelled back not even turning his face. "Has she eaten well?"

"Then what was that now? Do you flirt with every guy who comes along?" Yukie stepped closer to her reeking of sake and had no balance. "Huh? Do you? Listen to me sister, I will not allow you to take my Naruto away by A-N-Y-one! You hear me?"

"Is she still extremely delusional and aggressive while drunk?" Naruto asked making bartender who was watching sweat drop.

"Maa, maa Yukie-san. You must get ready to leave Konoha soon." Kakashi tried his best to calm her down.

"I'm not leaving anywhere! I'm staying with Naruto!" She jumped next to his seat and clinged into him. "Your not forcing me to leave from your side, are you? A-aa-are… y-yu-you…" She started snoring slightly.

"Take her to her room." Naruto instructed Kakashi and his team. "Sakura-san, can you stay for a minute."

"You're not to boss of us!" Sasuke growled. "And what did you do to her?"

"He put her to sleep." Kakashi placed his hand over his shoulder. "And we should really get her into her hotel room and watch her so she won't run away this time. Or do you have any other wishes, Asama-san?"

"Do as he wishes." Manager answered.

Kakashi, Sai and an infuriated Sasuke carried the unconscious actress to her hotel room. Sakura watched after them little worried. "You shouldn't anger Sasuke-kun like that. He only just recovered from a serious condition."

"It was a week ago and it wasn't that serious." Naruto answered siding it quickly. "And that isn't why I asked you here."

"Then why, if I may ask?"

"It has to wait a moment. I have to speak with Asama-san quickly. If you would give us a little privacy?"

"Sure." The pink haired kunoichi nodded and walked to the other side of the bar.

Naruto glanced back to the sweating manager. "Are you okay? You seem a little… hot." He asked casually.

"Do I? It's this village and this season. I always sweat a lot when it gets this hot." He answered swept the sweat away. "I want to thank you for calming her down."

"No problem. Glad to help. Now, tell me what you're thinking?"

"What you mean?"

"Im a doctor. I recognize when someone is lying to me." Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Are you leaving for Snow country?"

"Y-yes. We're filming the new movie there." Asama answered trying to act casual.

"And to start a revolution?"

"Wha-"

"I treated her anemia two years ago. I became very aware of her trauma about Snow country… and her past." Naruto answered. "Maybe you don't know, but we medics are required to be – how to put this… oh yes! Smart. Years you have filmed around the world always avoiding Snow country. I remember how your producers suggested that place when I was treating her. You didn't even consider it. Now suddenly you want to go there, when she is world famous and almost an adult. Too much of a coincidence."

"How did you know?" He asked quietly.

"We visited the Snow country once after we had departed with you. I asked around and found a lot… former magistrate of the Royal Court, Asama-dono." Naruto answered like he was bored. 'It really does pay off when you have that old pervert as your personal gossip teller.' He thought pleased to himself as the old man across to him paled.

"Is there… anyway I can keep you from telling this to Yukie-san." He asked.

"Hardly my concern. If she hasn't yet realized this, she is an idiot." Naruto answered. "And if she won't leave, she will bug me forever."

"She really cares for you."

"Which I can't understand." Naruto answered. "But anyway magistrate-san, you better be sure of what you're going to do. Her uncle has a pretty tight control over there. And your revolution just might be not enough to take him on."

"But we must defeat him!" He smacked his fist to the table. "My master trusted this mission to me! I must free our country. And I can't do it without her majesty."

"What about Yukie? Do you want to risk her life like that? I doubt that her uncle is just going stand aside and offer her the throne."

Asama didn't answer. Silence fell between them.

"Are you going to tell this to her?"

Naruto shook his head. "Her uncle would just try to kill her sooner or later. Better to meet him head on and you just might succeed."

"Is there anyway I could persuade you to accompany us?" Asama asked hopefully. "As her doctor. It would calm her down and…"

"Would grant you another team which would protect me and her on the side?" Naruto asked. "I doubt it. I will give her treatment to my assistant."

"Your assistant?"

Naruto glanced over his shoulder. The pink haired girl was currently correcting her hair in the mirror. "According to my source, she has no abilities other than fainting. This will give her a chance to prove herself."

--

Sakura was getting bored. How long was he going to waste her time? Sasuke-kun might feel lonely right now. She glanced to the other side of the bar. Naruto-san was talking to the manager and was taking his sweet time. He had asked her to stay and it seemed to be something important. And besides, he was the son of Hokage. She couldn't actually refuse his requests. Especially since he healed Sai, her hand and Kakashi-sensei. The atmosphere where they had departed had been confusing. Naruto-san was so calm and concentrated at first but when Kakashi-sensei had talked to him, it was like the heater broke out during the ice age. And that glare which Naruto-san had used. It reminded her of Zabuza. For a moment, she was afraid he would attack but the moment passed suddenly as it had appeared. He exited the room, leaving them alone. Kakashi-sensei hadn't explained to her at all what was going on.

Then later that day, she found that Sasuke had dashed of the window chasing after Naruto-san wanting to challenge him to a spar (A/N: he said clearly a fight but she interpreted it as a friendly spar… kind of sad, isn't it?). Naruto-san had refused him without even giving him a chance. She believed it was because he wasn't really as strong as he said he was. Sasuke had sulked anyway.

Then later that day, Ino had found her telling her amazing news. Naruto-san had sent Chouji flying after stopping his most powerful attack. Sasuke had dashed off trying to find him again but no luck. Sakura had met up with Shikamaru who told her how he had felt when the son of Hokage had walked up to them after the clash. She had already redefined him several times and these happenings didn't help.

The following week, Hinata was under his care telling how dreamy he really was. To Sakura it was obvious that the depressed Hyuuga had found something to wait for. To her great surprise, both Kiba and Neji became very agitated about this (what Tenten could tell about her team mate).

What she knew of this new doctor in the hospital was very little. What she did know was that he was the biggest flirt she had ever heard of. That was as much she understood. Why had he asked her to stay? Only reason she could think of was… she blushed. No! She had Sasuke-kun. But he wasn't that bad. Sole heir of a clan. And powerful. And actually talked and not just glared back. And he was a doctor. And kinda cute too… NO!!! Bad Sakura! Think Sasuke-kun! There will be time when he notices you! There's gotta be.

Then she remembered the episode with their new client. What was that sudden outburst? Was there something between him and her? The world famous actress as a girlfriend. There was no way she could compete with that. It was all so complicated. She wanted to leave when the manager finally stood up and left the table. He seemed little paler than before. "He wants to talk with you." He muttered and passed her.

She stood up and realized they were only people inside the tavern beside the bartender. Maybe she should bail. But before that could happen she was already standing next to his table.

"Are you smart?" He asked suddenly while writing something.

"Excuse me?"

"Did I stutter?" Naruto asked.

"No it just…"

"Answer the question."

"Well… I don't mean to brag but I was the smartest in my class… right after Sasuke-kun."

"Of course. Anyway here." He handed her a two pieces of paper. She took them.

"What is this? Your shopping list?" Sakura asked reading them through.

"No, it's your shopping list." Then he pointed the other paper. "That is the instruction to create a drug."

"A drug? For what?"

"Yukie-san suffers from anemia." Naruto explained. "My mother dealt with it back then but it has a habit to rise to the surface from time to time when she suffers from stress. And I have a hunch tha this trip will be extremely stressing."

"Why do you think that?" Sakura asked confused. She looked into his eyes which seemed to have forgotten her completely. Such concentration… it reminded her of how Sasuke-kun while doing his tests but much more… mature and kind. Yet sad. Not like Sasuke-kun. Different kind of sad. She couldn't explain it.

"Do you think she is relaxed?" Naruto snorted. "Anyway, there are instructions how make the medicine, the dose and instructions how you give it to her. And that last note is only when under an attack. Rest is up to you."

"Wait- what?"

Naruto stood up. "She will need a doctor. I'm not going. You're going but you have no speciality."

"What you mean by that?" She glared at him. "That I'm weak?"

"That too. But more importantly, do you have any special skill worth mentioning? Out there on the field?"

Sakura couldn't but stare at him. He had a point. Late chunin exams had proven it. "But why are you giving this to me?"

"For obvious reasons." Naruto walked pass her. "In your team, I can only trust her health with you. And now, you're not just a burden."

"So… you're practically making me your personal assistant?"

"Would you dress in a nurse's outfit with extra short skirt if I would say yes?"

She blushed very brightly. "A-are you a pervert?"

"No! I'm a healthy teenage boy with healthy interest in the opposite sex." He smirked before checking the clock. "Is it already that much already? You better hurry and get those ingredients ready. We wouldn't want her to die on this trip. At least long as she is on your team's responsibility."

Sakura watched his back as he walked out of the bar. "Thank you very much for this chance!" She bowed. Maybe Sasuke-kun would go out with her after she had proven her abilities.

--

"N-naruto…" Yukie woke up in a bed. "Where am I?"

"In your hotel room." Answered a plain voice. She sat up and was greeted with a killing headache. Then she saw a boy with a clean hair cut and a polite smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Who are you?"

"My name is Sai. Nice to meet you." He answered. "I'm assigned to guard you."

"By who?"

"Your manager, Asame-san." He answered.

"Thanks but… I don't need any protection… how did I get here? I remember going to a bar and…" She saw a flash of her beloved smiling face. She looked around.

"You were drinking in a bar before you were knocked out." Sai answered. "What are you looking for?"

"Do you happen to know a blond boy… with blue eyes… dressed in a green coat?" She asked carefully. It might have been one of her memories and hallucinations caused by the alcohol.

"Naruto-san?"

"Naruto is here? Where?" She jumped from the bed ignoring her pain.

"He is the one who knocked you out at the bar." Sai answered. "He asked us to bring you here before we leave."

"Leave? Knocked out? Bar? What's going on here?"

"All I know is that you disappeared and when we found you, you were drinking with Naruto-san at a bar. You were aggressive towards us and he had no choice but to knock you out."

"Oh my God!" She screamed. "He saw me as drunk again? Why does this happen to me? Where is he now? Have they left already?"

"Left? Where?"

"So Tsunade and Naruto and his sister haven't yet left this village?" She asked hopefully.

"I… don't think so." Sai answered.

She started running around her hotel room. "Where are my clothes?"

--

"Here." Naruto threw a ramen cup over the room which was caught by Tsunade. "Where's Nee-chan?"

"She is down at the archives." Tsunade answered. "Ninja stuff."

"She should get here soon. Her food is getting cold… and disappearing suddenly." Naruto moved his chopsticks closer.

"Naruto. You have five bowls for yourself." Tsunade pointed her chopsticks at a tower of bowls next to him. "And I bet there's one vegetable inside those." Door was opened letting a mountain of paperwork carrying Shizune inside.

"Is that lunch?" She asked putting the files down. "Thank you."

"Your welcome. So, how are you coping with the change from her carrier of bags to a private secretary working out? Any difference?"

"What do you mean?" Shizune asked confused while opening her bowl.

"Very funny." Tsunade glared at the both of them. "Do you know what else is funny? When a twelve year old boy starts sulking over-"

"Don't say it!" Naruto glared back.

"Calm down the both of you! This a family dinner for the first time in a week! Let's at least try to keep it civil. Naruto, I heard Yukie-chan was in town. Did you go to see her?"

"She told me to." He pointed towards the blond sitting on the other side of the desk.

"How is she?" Tsunade asked while eating. "The child molester."

"Depression and self-destruct plan working perfectly. She was drowning herself in sake in a bar." Naruto answered.

"What about her condition?" She asked.

"Cured as expected. Suffers from a lighter version of the illness – as expected. Jumped on to me – as expected."

"Then you pushed her away – as expected." Shizune pointed out.

"Because there's actually a person who stands your attitude longer than two hours." Tsunade continued. "As expected."

"She started yelling at that pink head from the… team seven about how I was hers and no ones else's." He said with a ridiculed tone. "She's aggressive, clingy, obsessive and has a drinking problem."

"As expected." Both women said at the same moment. Tsunade did break her chopsticks. Luckily, she had spares.

"She wanted to stay in Konoha." He muttered. "To stay by my side. She thinks we are connected by a 'red string'." He snorted. "Like there is one."

"Aaaawww! That's so cuuuute!" Shizune squealed. "And you always dream of her. It just makes it all the more perfect."

"I like the Princess Fuun. Her character." Naruto corrected. "If she were a real person, it would be different case."

"Yeah sure. Tell what ever you want to yourself." Shizune giggled. "Did you hear that, your boy is finally settling down? T-tsunade-sama?"

There was a second sound of snapping and yet again a second pair of chopsticks broke. "Shizune, call out the ANBU. I want her head on my desk in five minutes!" She started yelling.

"Wait, Tsunade-sama! Calm down!" Shizune stood up fearing that someone would actually obey that order. "She is a client and we can't kill clients. It's bad for business."

"We can dump her body in Oto. Let the Snake take the blame."

Naruto calmly ate his ramen while Shizune and Tsunade argued about whether they should or should not not kill his favourite actress when the door was opened.

"Naruto! You're here!" Everyone halted and turned towards the door. Naruto watched over his shoulder to see…

'This isn't good.' He gulped down his mouthful of ramen and smiled. "Yukie-san. Nice to see you."

"I'm so glad I got to see you!" She smiled and rushed to hug him. Behind her, very much bruised Sai was standing in guard. Shizune had to use all her might to hold back the enraged Hokage. "I'm so sorry what I said or did while… I was… you know. Please forgive me."

"Oooh… sure. So, what brings you here? To say your goodbyes?" Naruto suggested with a hopeful tone.

"I'm here to stay with you…" She whispered and leaned closer to kiss him.

"Oh no you don't!" Tsunade broke free from Shizune and pulled her fist back to hit her but before she could react, Naruto stepped between absorbing the power of the punch, protecting shocked actress. He flew directly into the wall creating large cracks around himself. "Naru-chan! I'm sorry!" Tsunade screamed in disbelief for what she had just done. "Are you okay?"

"You shouldn't do that." Naruto muttered while trying to stand up shocking both Sai and Yukie. Sai had never before witnessed Tsunades strength before. By the cracks in her wall, she must have punched hard. But he was already struggling to get up like it was only a small push. "You would have killed her with that punch."

"I'm so sorry my dear little Naru-chan!" Tsunade rushed to his side raising him from the floor like he was a doll and carrying him to the couch. "I'm so sorry. Can you forgive me?"

"Why would you hit him like that? You could have killed him!"

"Me? I think that was better than being molested by you!"

"Molested! That was two years ago and I was wasted!"

"You came on to him today as well! I thought you'd learn your lesson already! What are you doing here anyway? Doesn't your boat leave to Snow soon?"

"I'm not leaving! I'm staying here!"

"No your not." Tsunade suddenly touched her forehead with chakra and she fell to the floor unconscious. "You, get her to the hotel and keep her there. When you're ready, you're going to leave and don't let her out of your sight and nowhere near my son!"

"Yes sir!" Sai yelled and quickly picked her up and took her away.

"That was messy." Naruto muttered. "And now it's going to be even messier."

The rest of the lunch break went by with Tsunade apologizing time after time after time while hugging him.

"Okay, when the torture session is over, can I go now?" He asked while glaring at his mother who was beaming at herself.

"Actually no. I still have another case for you. Shizune." She asked from her assistant who gave her a file. "How can you find it so fast?"

"All these files are organized by a certain method I told you about-"

"There is a girl in cell block A (that's directly below us) who was captured by one of our teams." She started explaining ignoring her. "She had been wandering around with a missing-nin from Kiri who was killed. Team didn't saw her as an immediate threat so they took her under captivity and brought her here after their mission was completed."

"Why are you telling me this?" Naruto asked. "Is she dying?"

"No."

"Then why would you-"

"Because she wants to die." Tsunade smirked cunningly.

"Good bye." Naruto turned around.

"Wait! There is a reason I want you to treat her."

"Not a chance." Naruto glared over his shoulder. "I don't treat those who don't want to live. They don't deserve to be treated. And besides, if she has been flanking with a nin from Kiri, shouldn't you be returning her to them. And if she wants to die, then let her. It's not like she is in your responsibility."

"Good arguments which can be nullified by three points." Tsunade raised three of her fingers. "One, she has a bloodline limit."

"So? Many people have bloodline limits." Naruto reminded her. "Unless…"

"The council wants her bloodline limit." She smiled approvingly. "Good thing you got my brain."

Naruto rolled his eyes only to get disapproving slap from Shizune. "Manners."

"Kaa-san! Nee-chan hit me!" He started screaming.

"Don't think you can distract me so easily." Tsunade snorted. "The girl doesn't only have a bloodline limit, but she is also her bloodlines last living member. Understand?"

"You want me to do a gene transfer!?" Naruto yelled angrily. "You know that is dangerous, unethical and extremely hard and always, always ends up with a dead donor."

"You should know better than anyone that I don't approve that technique any more than you do." Tsunade answered leaning to her hands. "Council did ask me to do it but I refused. Being the Hokage has its merits. And because there isn't anyone else to ask to do it, because there have been only two fully successful transfusions in Konohas history, the idea was abandoned."

"You said there have been two successful transfusions." Shizune gulped. "Whom?"

"First one was done by my shisou when I was still learning medical skills from her so long ago." Tsunade half-closed her eyelids. "During a war, we came across this ability which interested everyone. It was war and Sensei had no choice but to command my shisou to perform the gene transfusion. It was a success but the receiver died during a war. My master's efforts were wasted." She narrowed her eyes. "That technique doesn't only strain donor and the receiver but also to the doctor. Every one of them will go through a great deal of pain and success rate is low. Shisou made me promise never to do that technique."

"But if it's so… dangerous technique, why didn't you get rid of her notes?" Naruto asked confused. "I remember finding her journal of that treatment inside your-"

"Don't reveal that to anyone." She commanded. "It was a mistake to let you find it. Even Shizune doesn't know where I have hidden those. She didn't even know its existence before you stumbled to those papers."

"I understand why you decided to hid those notes, Tsunade-sama." Shizune smiled kindly. "Just by quick glance I could tell it was a horrible technique."

"And both of you should remember that neither of you know nothing of this technique. If council finds a way to overrule my decision sometime in the future… I wouldn't forgive myself if either of you would have to go through that." Tsunade whispered. "Naru-chan, you're the only person in this world who has read those notes other than myself. You must be extra careful. If anyone would find out that my son would know the dangerous but extremely beneficial technique, your bounty would double. Not to mention you're the only person who knows where those notes are beside myself which itself puts you to danger."

"I understand… " Naruto muttered. "Why didn't you destroy those notes and her journal? Why did you keep them?"

Tsunade smiled sadly. "I guess I didn't want my master's greatest achievement disappears from this world just yet."

"I see." Naruto nodded. Then he took a deep breath. "I know I'm going to regret this but…"

"The second successful transfusion was transfusing your great-grandfathers Mokuton ability to a child." Tsunade gulped. "He carried out a gene therapy frighteningly similar to shisous transfusion to 60 children of Konoha. Only one of them survived though."

Naruto paled in shock. "What? Who-"

"It was Orochimaru." Shizune answered with uncharacteristically sad voice. "He wanted to obtain the Shodaimes Bijuu controlling skills to himself but he had to leave before he could see his work 'carry out the fruit'." She added bitterly. "We couldn't do anything to those children. They just… died. One after another until there was just one left."

"What happened to him?" Naruto whispered not believing his ears. This was unbelievable. Even what he knew of Orochimaru.

"He's currently in ANBU." Tsunade answered. "And that ends of that. We are forgetting our original talk. The first point of nullifying your arguments, why you shouldn't treat this girl was that she has a bloodline which could be useful to the village. But because she is a female, only way to obtain the ability is to make her to continue her line."

"You mean having sex with a guy, then carry a child which would be taken away from her soon as it breaths air." Naruto narrowed his eyes. "I didn't know you were into breeding programs."

"But we can't do that until she wants to live. Pregnancy creates a great deal of both mental and physical stress and she couldn't handle it in that cell she is now. The foetus would die before the 20th week. The second point is that because she doesn't want to live."

Naruto stared her for a moment. "You want me to treat her… because she wants to die."

"Huh?" Shizune blinked. "Come again?"

"Naruto, you have a reason in your life. And you're alive." Tsunade smiled. "Why is that?"

"You're my mother." He simply answered to it. "You gave me a life."

"Exactly. I gave you a chance to live." She smiled. "Don't you think you should give her a chance too? After all, you two aren't that different, are you?"

Naruto gulped. "What's the third reason?" He asked tightening his jaw.

"Because your mother commands you to do it." She smiled. "Now go. Give her a chance. Give her a reason to live."

Naruto seemed extremely angry but didn't say anything. Her mothers' eyes were so sympathetic. So forgiving and encouraging. He couldn't refuse her. And that made him angry. He stormed out of the office not facing anyone outside. Just running directly to the cell block.

"Do you think this will work? Do you think she can be brought to the Leaf by him?" Shizune asked.

"To be honest, I couldn't care less about her or about her kekkei genkai." Tsunade answered shocking her assistant. "I did this because of him. He has to get over his past."

"Why?"

"Not to force him to become a shinobi, if that's what you think. But the way he is now… the reason he hates people with no will to live is because he hasn't yet forgiven himself giving up back then. If he can't forgive himself I doubt he can forgive others. If he can't forgive he can't find happiness. Isn't that what every mother wants for their child?"

"Then the Yukie-san and the way you acted against her…"

"If Naruto had wanted to have a relationship with her, I would have approved her without hesitation." A vein appeared to her forehead. "Okay, it may taken a while but… anyway, but because he obviously didn't care for her… I could go back killing her for what she did to my precious little guy back then." She gulped. "He is growing up so fast…"

She felt a touch on her shoulder. "He is still a boy. No matter how he acts or how strong he is. How many illness he treats. He is still only a twelve year old boy. He will find a way sooner or later. And he will always be your son. He will need your help."

"Thanks." Tsunade whispered. "But reminding him that he is still a boy is the thing Im trying to do here. I wish he would date girls, read mangas, watch tv at home, sneak out from home. Even do some drugs or something. You know? The things we did when we were young."

"When I was that young I was killing Iwa nins." Shizune reminded her.

"My childhood wasn't that great either." Tsunade agreed. "But I did date guys. And sneak out of home. Got into fights. Acted like a child almost until I was eighteen."

"Me too." Shizune smiled to her memories. "I think I still am a child… So you think this girl will help him to become like that?"

"Hopefully but if it doesn't work, I have other plans made for him already."

"Hokage-sama?" Asuma walked in followed by his two team members who haven't left for a mission. "Is everything okay? Your son-"

"Had an emergency case." She answered. "Come in. I have a mission for you and your team."

The fat kid gulped slightly. It had been a week since the meeting with his father, himself and the Hokage.

"You want my son to… stalk your son?" Chouza asked little confused. "Why?"

"Actually I want him to make himself known to him. Which simply means stalking." Tsunade smiled. "Only thing he has to do is to make himself known and if possibly to befriend with him."

"But why my son? There must be heirs of higher clans who-"

"Who haven't gotten beaten by him? Simply, because they weren't beaten by him." Tsunade smirked proudly. "Naruto respects strength. If your son can take his straight right, your son obviously has his interest. If he has his interest, he can possibly even…"

"Befriend with him?" Akimichi asked. "But why?"

"For the same reason why new moms have play dates." Tsunade answered.

Chouza seemed to start understand.

"And your son can seem a kind person which is one thing Naruto also likes. If those two can be friends, I can rest my mind and your son has a new friend."

"Can you do it?" Chouza asked from his son.

"I… don't know. He is kind of scary." Chouji admitted sheepishly. "What does he like?"

"You have to find yourself." Tsunade answered. "But I can tell you, he never hits his friends."

Chouji had been thinking. Hokage-sama had practically given him a mission. Him of all the people. Akimichi weren't a great clan. He wasn't a great shinobi. He was fat and slow. What would Hokages son like about him? He had been thinking it hard the whole week. He had even considered consulting Shikamaru but wasn't that sure. It was so hard to decide.

"Chouji!" He snapped. "We're leaving."

"Right!"

--

"Why can't you let me die!? Please, let me die!" A voice echoed through the dark corridor.

"I take it she is in there?" Naruto asked while pointing one of the cells. "Right?"

"Right." The chunin guard nodded. "She has been screaming like that almost two months now! I mean, you would think she would get tired of it sooner or later."

"She has been screaming like that for two months now? Constantly?" Naruto asked doubtfully.

"Well… she does sleep. And we sedate her from time to time but… when she isn't under sedative or sleeping she can just suddenly start screaming and continue it for hours."

"Almost two months and you haven't killed her?" Naruto snorted. "You must be really resilient."

"Thank you." The chunin nodded. "So… Hokage wants me to open that door to you?"

"She can't attack, can she?" Naruto asked like it mattered to him. He maybe wasn't all-powerful but he thought he could take on a chunin ranked (according her file) fighter.

"Well… no. She has charka handcuffs which-"

"Are like leeches. They keep eating her chakra and keep her from using jutsus. More she tries to mold it, more they will suck." Naruto answered. "Not my first time."

The chunin placed his hand over the plate and molded some chakra. The door made a sound when the lock system deactivated. "Here you go. Yell if you need anything."

"Sure." Naruto stepped inside.

The cell was small dark room. There was a light coming from a lamp on the roof. That was the only decoration the room had. There had a small bed, toilet, a metal sink and a chair. None of them had been used for a long time. The proof was the dust on them and that there was a girl tight to a bed. There were IVs going into her body and tubes coming out. She had long, black hair and brown eyes. They were red and swollen. She had obviously been crying. Her skin was pale from lack of sunlight. "W-who are you?" She asked. "Are you here to kill me?"

"Not likely." Naruto answered while sitting down. "I'm here to give you a reason to live."

She smiled sadly. "I don't have one. I'm only a broken tool. I let down my master. I don't deserve to live."

Naruto gulped. Now there was nothing that he wanted more than hit that girl's face to a mush. He took a deep breath. "We started on a wrong foot. My name is Senju Naruto. I'm your doctor. Who are you?"

"You're a medic-nin? But you're so young? You must be a genius." She whispered.

"Not really. I just work hard." Naruto answered. "And I'm not even a shinobi. Just a doctor." Then he waited. "Have you no manners?"

"You don't need to know my name." She whispered. "Just kill me."

"I'm not going to kill you." He screamed. "Get a hold of yourself already! What's your name?"

"… Haku." She answered. "Will you-"

"No! How long have you been here?"

"I don't know… since Zabuza-sama was killed."

"Your file tells it was eight weeks ago. You don't know what has happened up there, do you?"

"No… I don't ca-"

"Sound and Sand attacked the village during the chunin exams." Naruto cut her before she could finish. "They were repulsed but the Hokage died during that invasion. That's why you have been kind of forgotten. New mistress had to put her whips in right order."

"M-mistress?" Haku asked confused.

"New Hokage." Naruto answered. "Tsunade of the Sannin."

"I've heard of her…" She whispered. "She is the mistress of modern medicine…"

"That's the hag." He nodded. "She is also my mother."

"You're a son of the Hokage?"

"I guess. But I like being called 'Naruto' or 'Naruto-sama'." He grinned but made himself back to serious. "Council wants to use you."

"Why?"

"Your bloodline limit." Naruto simply answered. "You're last of your kind. You have no official allegiance to any village so no-one will come and try to claim you. You're in this village. We only need to conceive a baby and rest will come out eventually."

Hakus eyes widened in shock. "Y-you're not serious! I will not allow it!"

"A person who hasn't moved an inch from her bed for two months hasn't really anything to say on the matter."

"So that's why you're here?"

"To have sex with you?" Naruto asked. "Not really into bondage but I do enjoy spanking girls. Moderately of course."

Haku looked away. "If you're here to make fun of me…"

"I'm here to give you a way out!" Naruto yelled.

"What?" Haku turned away. "Why-"

"Let me tell you something." Naruto leaned closer. "This is how things are going go from now on: you ask me to kill you one more time, I will refuse because I'm a medic and promised not to attack those who are no threat. And you most definitely are not. After I have refused, I will leave this cell and tell me mom that you're a lost cause. You will be put into a coma at the hospital where we will make you pregnant. Nine months later a baby will born leaving your almost dead body in the hospital which will be take to the morgue after some shinobi has finished the job. Your baby will be given to some new parents. They will grow it into a shinobi of the Leaf. Twelve years later, it will be given a hitai-ate, as a first Hyoton skilled leaf nin." He looked into her eyes. "Your baby will grow without ever even knowing your existence but as some name in a paper. Do you want that? Are you sure, you have no reason to live?"

"I have no reason to live. I don't fear death." She whispered a lonely tear felling down her cheek.

"Yes you do. If you hadn't, you would've been dead a day you were caught." Naruto smirked.

"Wha-"

"Biting your tongue is an effective way to kill yourself." He answered. Her eyes went wide. "Especially when you're roped into the bed like you are."

"B-but-"

"You haven't thought about it? Means you haven't been serious about it." He narrowed his eyes. "You're pathetic."

"Of course I am!" She screamed. "I couldn't save my master! I'm just a broken tool! Not worthy to live. If I'm lucky I may be worthy to meet him in the afterlife."

"What happened? You stood there while he was killed?"

"No! I… I was trapped by that boys lions… then… I hear something like a housand birds… flashy light and – and – and he died…" She whispered. Naruto recognized the attack. 'Another victim of Hatakes Chidori.' Tears started falling down again. "I… I shouldn't live anymore. They tied me up. They brought me here. 'Because I should live' they said." She gulped. "I… was born in a small village in the Water… one day I realized I could manipulate water… I showed it to my mother. She was angry. Back then I didn't know I was a bearer of a bloodline limit. I could manipulate water and wind to create a new element, ice. Because of the civil war they hunted us… they blamed us for causing the war."

Naruto sat there in silence while she told her story.

"My father found out." The tears continued running down like there was no end to them. "It was my fault. I was using my skills… he saw me. He became angry and… and killed my mother…" She stopped for a while. "He came to me. With a mob… they were going to kill me! My own father wanted to kill me! Then – then I don't know what happened… I only defended myself! I killed so many… I just… I didn't know what happened before it was over. My father… the mob… they were dead. I had to leave. I… I couldn't stay there. I lived for a while… then he came to me…" Her eyes gained unexpected light. "He took me in… he gave me a reason to live… I did some horrible things for him. But it didn't matter. Because that's what a tool like me should do for their master. When he needed an escape plan, I was there. When he needed medical attention, I was there. Without moment of consideration I did his bidding… because it was what I should do. Because I'm a tool… who allowed his master to die!" She started crying again. "It was just a simple job. Kill the bridge builder… that's it. I didn't know it would go like this…"

"When I was kid once… I was chased by a mob of ninjas." Naruto spoke up suddenly. "I was… what four or five back then. They chased me. Like I was a rat with no worth. I could hear their laughter behind my back. I was only a small boy back then. Even now it would be hard to lose so many shinobis. It was impossible back then. They made me be their mouse in their cat and mouse play. They stabbed… attacked with different jutsus… broke my body… let me go… and then suddenly appearing in front of me again and the game began all over again." He gulped the bitterness out of his tongue. "And to believe back then I wanted to be a ninja. I even yelled it to them. Do you know what they answered? Destroying monsters like me… is their job." He gulped again. "That was when I realized the life of a ninja wasn't for me."

"Why did they attack you?" Haku asked forgetting her own pain for a moment.

"Because of my parents." Naruto answered. 'Because my parents made me take this demon inside me.' He added inside his mind. "I'm the son of one of the Sannin. My dad… doesn't matter. In any case, they have many enemies. They wanted to pay for my parents crimes against me…" He looked into the ground. "My mom saved me… eventually."

"Where was she-"

"She was out of town. I was with grandpa at the moment. He had important job so he couldn't watch me as much as he should have if you ask me… he… I really can't blame him. He was just doing his best… he sucked but… he tried. My mom never forgave him for what happened to me. In order to protect me always and to prove she would always love me, she gave me these." He showed his necklace to her. "Do you like it?"

"It's pretty…" She whispered.

"It was my great-grandfathers." He answered while putting it back inside his shirt.

"What's the other one?"

"This?" He pushed some hair away from his forehead. Blue diamond shaped mark was revealed.

"What is it?"

"Kind of a clan marking. My mom has it too."

They watched each other for a moment.

"Do you want to die?" He asked looking directly into her eyes.

"I… don't know. I don't have a reason to live. What's the point of living anyway?" Haku asked with a desperate voice.

"That day… when those ninjas hunted me… I gave up for a moment." Naruto surprised her. "I gave up on living that day for a full moment. I was tired, sick, hurt, alone… I couldn't go on anymore. I couldn't go back to the village. My legs didn't carry me anymore in the middle of that road. Do you know how I survived?"

"Your mother…"

"Showed up and rescued me. She restored my life to me." He smiled to the memory. "I… I can never forgive myself for giving up. If I had died on that road that day, my mom would have found a dead body. The sadness. My nee-chan crying over for me… I wouldn't be able take it. My mom drinking herself to coma… Ero-sennin blaming himself… my precious people… I became a medic so they would never need to worry about me. I could become a medic because I was alive. Because I didn't die. What ever happens today, I can go home. Have dinner with mom and nee-chan. I can fight with my chopsticks against my nee-chan. Victor will get more meat from a beef stew. I can listen how my sis will scowl my mom about drinking sake with children in the room. I can be teased by them about some most stupid things you can imagine… only because Im alive! I can save lives, because Im alive!" He stood up. "People give their lives because they think there's no hope! Long as there is life, there's hope! When you're dead… it's over. There's nothing… just… death. That's why I can't forgive people who give up hope! Myself included!"

The cell became silent. "If you ask me to kill you… I will do it." He whispered tears coming from his eyes. "Just say the word. I will be painless… and over before you know it."

There was no word. There was only silent whimpering. He slowly raised his gaze from the floor. Haku was crying. "I- I don't want to die! But I don't want to kill anymore. I… I have done bad things…" She looked into his eyes. "H-help me…"

"That's what I wanted to hear." He whispered and raised his fist. Swift move and the chains broke into pieces.

"What's going on?" Chunin rushed to the cell to witness Naruto carrying Haku in bride style. "What are you doing?"

"Taking care of my patient." Naruto answered with a dangerous voice.

"You can't-"

"I'm the son of Hokage." He raised his voice. "This girl is in weak state. If she doesn't get immediate medical attention, she will die." He walked to him. "You have been listening to my speech, haven't you?" Chunin gulped. "I won't kill you because you want to gossip. But you will let me go, now."

"But-"

"Do you honestly think she can put up a fight?" Naruto snorted. "She is barely conscious."

"The council-"

"Have no authority inside the Hokage tower."

"Hokage-"

"Will blame me."

"But-"

"You've been crying, haven't you?" Naruto asked suddenly. "Did my story move you?"

The man tried to act cool. "You're so brave, Naruto-san!" It failed. He cried and rushed to hug him all of a sudden. "So painful past and you're still going on! You're a hero!" He sniffed. "You can go. But-"

"My mother will understand." Naruto nodded.

Haku listened only half awake how she was carried out of the dark cell block. She was carried trough the corridors to… a roof. It was so bright. She went blind. "Welcome to Konoha…" She heard and narrowed her eyes. Naruto's face was inches away from hers. She saw sun… bright sky… and the faces of her saviour. Naruto… sama. "This is where you're going to live from now on."

"Here… Naruto-sama?"

"First you will have to go to the hospital of course." He smiled. "We need to get you better."

"What will I… do?"

"You said you gave your old master medical treatment." He answered. "If you can't find anything, you can become my assistant."

"Assistant?"

"Would you dress in a cute nurse outfit with extra short skirt?"

"If that's what you ask of me, Naruto-sama."

"Now there is a problem we must work with. But no hurry. Let's get you all better first. Then deal with the problems."

They sat on the edge. She started feeling cold all of a sudden. "I… haven't been outside for so long."

"Here." Naruto took his jacket and placed it around her. "You can use this until we get into the hospital."

"Thank you… Naruto-sama."

"What ever." He smiled overlooking the village. He noticed a large caravan which was moving out. "But there is something we must do when you get your strength back."

"What is it, Naruto-sama?"

"Don't worry about it now. Just rest…" He smiled.

Haku obeyed and closed her eyes. The sun felt warm against her face. The coat was warm against her body. Naruto-samas shoulder was so comfortable. "I have a reason…" She whispered.

"Yes you do…" Naruto nodded. "Now I just have to convince my mom how to let you live in our place."

"SENJU NARUTO!!!" Angry scream echoed through the village shocking everyone.

Naruto looked into Hakus eyes. "Ready to meet my mother?"

**Chapter END**


	4. The fight of the Snow

A/N: First of all, I'm very sorry for the long wait. Its not really my fault but my ability to write has been diminished to only weekends for quite some time so my updates will slow down greatly. I'm again sorry and trust me, if I could, I would update once a week at least but I cant so... try and keep your interest while I strugle writing.

A/N: This chapter was pretty lousilly written if you ask me. I just wanted to end this Koyuki saga and get it out of the way so I can concentrate on Konoha again. I'm sorry for the mistakes but as a peace offer, I have written an omake at the end. I hope you will like it.

A/N: I have decided Narutos pairing. And the winner is... XXXCENCOREDXXX!!! I hope everyone agrees with my pairing and will continue enjoying this fic.

A/N: One more thing before we began the chapter. A terrible mistake has been brought to my knowledge! I have forgotten Tonton! I'm so sorry. I didn't know how it happend. I will correct my mistake in the future chapters. Dont worry. Tonton will be seen and wont be forgotten for long.

Enjoy the chapter

Remember to review or I won't know what you think.

**A/N: Revised version updated 05-24-09. Thanks to My BETA!!!**

**Chapter 4: Fight of the Snow**

"AND… ACTION!!!" A voice yelled out while Sakura yawned loudly. It had been a full week since they had left from Konoha with a boat, filming crew, her team and an extremely bitchy actress. After Sai had been informed about the incident with their client and the Hokage, Kakashi-sensei had taken the liberty of placing a genjutsu on her so she would stay unconscious until they reached the boat. Now Sakura wished he had kept the genjutsu on her for the whole mission. She didn't do anything if asked. She only complained. When they tried to do some shooting, she always found an excuse to postpone it like needing to use the bathroom or correcting her hair, trash in her eye, needing eye drops or so forth. And she didn't take her medicine which Sakura did her best to make. She complained about its taste, that it made her sleepy, didn't help at all (which she remembered to blame her abilities to make it and always praise Naruto-sans skills). In short, Sakura started to loose her interest in their client's movies.

Now they were filming on top of a giant ice berg. It all had happened so fast and they were already filming before she even realized it. Or trying at least. She herself was warming her hands in a nice fire. Sai was standing in guard (as usual, seriously, that guy had no life), Kakashi-sensei was reading his dirty books and giggling and Sasuke-kun was… Sasuke-kun.

Ever since meeting with Naruto-san, Sakura had seen her crush in a whole new light. She couldn't name it but it was… strange. Sasuke-kun maybe wasn't… all that… great. All he really did was glared at everything that moved. And was only interested in training. But that was only expected. He was alone. He put up that front so he would remain alone. He must have a fear of letting anyone else near or his brother might take them away too… that must be it. But did he have to be so… angry all the time. A smile once a while and a polite word occasionally, were they really too much to ask for?

She was taken back from her thoughts when she felt a chakra signature close by. Others were already moving. Some guy was standing on top of an icy mountain. He was talking to Kakashi-sensei. Sakuras team was on the move.

"Sasuke, Sai, Sakura! Defend Yukie! Get people back to the ship! Now!" Kakashi ordered rising his fists to taijutsu stance.

The genins followed their orders and jumped to a triangle formation to defend the filming crew and frozen actress. "Everybody run!" Sakura yelled making everybody move. Quickly the filming crew grabbed their things and rushed to the ship, leaving a paralyzed Yukie watching in horror at the fight that erupted in front of them.

Two more enemy-nins appeared from their flanks.

"I got her!" Sasuke yelled and charged against the female snow-nin. Silently, Sai charged against to giant enemy fighter.

"Move it!" Sakura screamed orders while holding a kunai in defending stance.

Suddenly Yukie collapsed. Sakura bit her lip in frustration and rushed to her side. She seemed to have lost consciousness. "You should have taken the medicine I gave you!" She cursed out loud when suddenly Sai crashed into the ice next to them. "Sai-kun!"

Sai got up wobbly but still was able to make a smile. "I'm alright." He was holding his other hand over his shoulder. Sakura could swear she saw a bone sticking out from there. "But it seems that I can't fight effectively anymore."

Sakura paled. Sasuke-kun had his hands full with the female snow-nin and Kakashi-sensei wasn't doing all that great with his opponent either. The remaining assassin would be on her responsibility. She started suddenly to feel extremely weak.

--

"Your students don't look all that great, Hatake." Snow-nin taunted Kakashi who he was fighting with. "And it seems that even your second one is taken out soon enough."

Kakashi glanced quickly down to the shore. Sure enough, Sasuke was sent flying by the female-nin after an unexpected failure technique to break her chakra-armour. It was definitely much stronger that before. "My students may surprise you." He said trying to sound convincing. Sai out, Sasuke getting beaten that left only Sakura to defend Yukie-san. Suddenly Kakashi started to regret all the private lessons he gave to Sasuke ignoring Sai and Sakura completely. He promised that if he and his team would walk out of this alive, he would correct that mistake. Among many others he did in the past.

"They really should or they're dead!" Snow-nin laughed and charged in.

--

Sakura was scared. Angry. Irritated. Annoyed. Sai was trying his best to get Yukie back to the ship. Asagawa-san had slipped on the icy ground and was unable to help. The snow-nin charged ahead of them. "Sai! Move it!" She tried to hurry them without being able to cover the worry in her voice. If Sai couldn't beat him, what chances she got? She moved directly between the actress being dragged by Sai and him. She had been a burden to her team for too long. Not being able to do anything useful when she was needed. Even the chance given by Naruto-san didn't really change anything. At least she could go down being somewhat useful. "Sakura! Move!" Sasuke yelled from somewhere. Sakura smiled. 'At least I can pretend that that was out of concern for his love… yes… I'm pathetic.' She raised her kunai. "COME!!!" She demanded making the big guy smirking.

"Easy prey." He taunted.

--

"Sakura!" Kakashi yelled. "Move away!"

--

"Good bye…" Sakura whispered.

"Haku!" Someone yelled. Someone… familiar.

"Makyou Hyoushou!" Someone other responded. Again it was familiar voice. A reflecting surface appeared in between the snow-nin and Sakura making him jump back.

--

"What's going on?" Nadare asked when he saw ice mirrors appearing from nowhere. Even by this far, he could tell they weren't done by anyone of his team. They were far too polished to be done by them. But if not them, then who? Leaf shouldn't know any Hyoton techniques far as he knew. At least none of the three greenhorn genin.

"Those mirrors…" He quickly glanced back to his opponent, Kakashi who was wide-eyed. "But… I don't understand."

--

"Fubuki you bitch! What're you thing you're doing?" Mizore demanded from his team mate.

Fubuki kicked Sasuke painfully in his spleen, sending him into the icy water. Slightly panting, she glared back. "Don't blame me you fat ass! Ignore them and go kill the target!"

"Right!" He nodded and charged ahead. He would simply crush the mirrors and go through. Fubuki would try and circle around them.

"Suiryuudan no Jutsu!" Someone yelled creating an enormous water dragon from the ocean and crushing it between them. "Haku! Get them out of here!"

"Right, Naruto-sama." Female voice answered and the mirrors started to disappear. Suddenly a mist started swarm around them hiding everything from sight.

--

Sakura didn't understand what was going on when the mist hid them. "Sai?" He asked.

"I'm here." She was answered. "Be on your guard."

"But this technique…"

"I know. Be on your guard." Sai repeated.

"What's going on here!?" Sasuke demanded angrily. He had just risen from the icy water. "Whose there?"

Sakura looked around before realizing a figure was standing in front of her. Sudden realization struck her. "You!" She pointed at Haku who closing in on her. "But what-" Before she could even think of it, Haku rushed pass her running directly towards the… "Sai! She is coming to your way!"

"Who!?" Sasuke demanded angrily. "Another snow-nin?"

"No it's…" Sakura tried to answer when the mist started to dispel. She could see Haku carrying both Sai and Yukie towards the ship. "Never mind! Flee to the boat! Now!"

Swallowing his pride, Sasuke followed instructions. Maybe he could fight the enemy there.

"Don't even think about it!" Mizore yelled behind him. "You're going down, brat!"

Sasuke sprang around to see both the Snow-nins standing in front of him. Mist had disappeared and he could see again clearly even without Sharingan.

"I can't allow you to do that." Everyone jumped surprised when a new figure appeared behind the snow-nin. "Uchiha is close to hyperthermia. If I don't get him somewhere warm and nice soon, he may die. And that isn't something I can allow to happen… even if he is a total son of a bitch."

"Who are you!?" Fubuki demanded.

--

"Who is that?" Nadare asked. "Hatake, you brought reinforcements?"

Kakashi didn't answer. His eyes were locked into the figure standing down there. In his green coat.

--

"My name is Senju Naruto." Naruto answered politely and smiling to the pink haired girl. "I like moon light, fire works, good books, movies with sensitive plot, puppies and kitties of course. I can show my emotions and like to listen. My favourite food is ramen and I don't like pickles. They are just so… I don't know… disgusting if you ask me. Why do they have to put those things into hamburgers everywhere? I like long walks on beach and swimming. And no, I don't think that armour makes you look fat."

Everyone blinked.

"What're you doing here?" Sasuke yelled angrily.

"Are you talking to me?" Fubuki asked. "What're you talking about!?"

"So would you be interested in a date?" Naruto asked ignoring completely the males around him. "I know this lovely little place on the main land. Just dump your stupid costume and trust me, you wont regret it." He winked.

Mizore had enough. "Don't joke like that you bastard!" He jumped towards the new figure.

"Watch out!" Sasuke yelled. There was no way to save him anymore.

"Die!" Mizore laughed and pulled his fist back.

--

Sakura had turned around after hearing the fight starting again. She was standing on the ship. "Watch out!"

"Naruto-sama!" Haku screamed in shock. She had been ordered to take the wounded back to the ship. She didn't think she would have to abandon another master. Ship was too far away. She couldn't make it in time… again.

--

"This is bad!" Kakashi cursed. Not only his team but now it was Hokages son. Why did he feel like he was being punished?

--

"Go to hell." Naruto glared back towards the attacker.

"You're dead!" Mizore yelled and punched. The fist connected and there was a giant explosion from the collision. "Easy as pie." He laughed.

"Mizore! Stop fooling around and get back to the task at hand!" Fubuki ordered.

"You shouldn't shout." She jumped in shock. "It's not very ladylike."

"What!?" Everyone turned their attention to Naruto who was standing lazily next to Fubuki glancing down to her… "Where you think you're looking?" She asked covering her breasts quickly from his leering eyes.

"Sorry. Old habit." Naruto smiled sheepishly.

Others were dumbfounded. How did he move so fast?

"You bast-" Mizore yelled in rage when Nadare appeared aside him.

"We pull back now."

"But-"

"This isn't what we were prepared for. We'll meet again, Hatake!" Nadare yelled before he jumped away and creating a giant whale out of ice. It landed on top of the iceberg creating havoc. The snow team retreated while Kakashi rushed to save his pupil.

He landed on the deck of the ship panting slightly. "That was too close." He muttered and looked around. "Where is Naruto?"

"Naruto-sama!" Haku became hysteric and searched around.

"Right here." Lazy voice answered on top of the mast. "I'm not a total looser." He landed gracefully on the deck. "Yo."

Team seven was slightly confused. "I think we need a little explanation of what is going on here." Kakashi said confused.

--

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Enraged Tsunade demanded from her son while hitting her head in the table. "I tell you to go and do a diagnosis and you free a dangerous prisoner. Why… where did I go wrong when raising you?"

"You could blame Jiraiya-sama like you always do." Shizune suggested. "Corrupting Naruto-kun and all…"

Tsunade raised her head from the desk. She had a red mark in her forehead. "I wish I could but he isn't here now." She sighed. "Now, explain to me exactly why you did this… and this time, use a clear voice, simple words, calmly without any rush. Okay?"

Naruto, who was rubbing his cheek which had a giant bruise on it, glared back. "I should report you to authorities. This is definitely child abuse."

"Sorry brat, I am the authority in this village. So blaah!" Tsunade lowered her eyelid and showed her tongue.

"Old hag…" Naruto muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"I couldn't just take it! She is not dangerous! She was weak, sick, out of chakra and mentally ill! As a medic I couldn't just let her suffer in that jail anymore!"

"So she just suddenly started calling you 'Naruto-sama' and fought really well for a person who hasn't move an inch for couple months when they tried to get her out of the office?" Shizune asked.

"She has a complex. Only way to cure it is when she is alive. She wanted to kill herself. I just couldn't let it happen."

Tsunade rubbed her forehead. "Let's say that might work. Let's say that I may pardon her if she promises to remain as a civilian and never tries to escape or bring havoc in this village. Let's say council is happy with this arrangement long as she has sex with someone and has many babies with her bloodline limit. Let's say I allow this, what are you going to do?"

"I will nurse her to health and let her live her life. Like I always do." Naruto answered.

"Naruto…she has no life. She is alone. No relatives, no friends, no money, job or anything in this place. Why would she stay? Where would she stay? What would she do?"

"Her body is too weak for her to do anything physical for a while." Naruto answered. "First she needs some serious medical attention. Then when she can work, she can be my assistant for a while until she finds a job where she is good at. Her file said she used to give medical treatment to her former boss."

"Her former boss also used her for assassinations." Tsunade reminded him.

"She never liked it." Naruto said. "And besides you yourself have said that this village doesn't have enough capable medics. Here we have a potential learner and you're willing to send her back to prison – where she just might end her own life before you even know it."

"Okay, what about her living conditions? If you haven't noticed this place is in ruin for a great part. I can't ask people to take a girl no one knows to their house to be nurtured." Tsunade pointed out. Then she narrowed her eyes. "Don't tell me…"

Naruto smiled sheepishly. "I may have suggested her-"

"Don't say it."

"a possibility-"

"I mean it!"

"of living in-"

"Oh my God." Tsunade buried her face into her hand. "You did, didn't you?"

"At our place."

"You got to be kidding me."

--

Naruto sat down to the cabin with Kakashi and Asama. Naruto had placed Yukie in Haku's care while Kakashi had placed Sasuke and Sakura guarding her. Sai was currently put to sleep until he could be operated.

"Why are you here, Naruto-san?" Asama asked. "Not that I'm not grateful for your help. But you said yourself you wouldn't be coming."

"Well…"

--

Two days in Konoha.

"YOU ALLOWED THEM LEAVE ALONE!?!?!?" Tsunade voice echoed through the village.

"… ma-aybe." Naruto gulped. "I… kind of forgot with all things I have going on you know… and… So… you want me to go there?"

Tsunade eyes were answer enough.

"I'll pack my bag." Naruto nodded.

--

"I just couldn't let one of my few people who could stand my personality more than few seconds die horribly in your rebellion."

"Rebellion?" Kakashi asked.

--

In another cabin, tension was thick. Haku was watching closely over Yukie's sleeping figure. Sasuke was glaring at the girl who tried her best to ignore him. Sakura who didn't really understand what was going on was trying to act normal.

"I'm glad you're alive." She tried to sound happy.

Haku glared her swiftly. "I'm here only because Naruto-sama is here. I haven't forgiven what you and your team did to Zabuza-sama."

Sakura looked away in shame. "There's nothing wrong doing what we did." Sasuke muttered glaring at her. He hadn't forgiven her for defeating him back at the bridge. "I want to fight you."

"Sasuke-kun!"

"I won't." Haku said turning her attention back to the patient. Naruto-samas order was to look after her. And she would.

There was a heavy silence. Sakura tried her best for lift the sprits. "How come you're here?"

"Naruto-sama wanted me here. I thought I said that already."

"I know but how? I thought you were put to cell for time being. Did they grant you a rank of a Leaf shinobi?"

"No."

"Then…"

"Im Naruto-sama's assistant." She answered impatiently. "Naruto-sama's mother released me from the jail on his request."

"I see…" Sakura whispered. 'I guess it does pay off to have a mother as a leader of the village.' "But why did Naruto-san come here? Is there something wrong with the mission?"

"Naruto-sama didn't tell and I didn't ask." She answered coldly.

"Where… am I…?" Yukie whispered tiredly while blinking her eyes.

--

"I see…" Kakashi muttered before narrowing his eyes at Naruto. "You knew this?"

"Of course." He answered nonchalantly. He was balancing with his chair while holding his hands behind his head. "Ero-sennin's network knows many secrets around the elemental nations. Including the Snow Country."

"And you didn't tell us? Knowing that we were leaving for the country?" Kakashi asked.

"… so…?" Naruto raised an eyebrow. "You're a ninja. Surprises are part of your life. I couldn't bring myself for ruining the surprise."

"What about Yukie-san? What about the filming crew? You placed them all in danger not telling this to us! Including my team."

"If your 'team' drops dead, I couldn't care less." Naruto said with a chilly voice. "Because if it wasn't for me…'"

Hatake flinched visibly by this. "I've apologized for that already."

"Yeah, I totally understand all those things you did to me." Naruto nodded acting understanding. "I couldn't care if every single ninja would drop dead." He stood up. "Hatake, I hate you. The reason I came here is because one of my few friends is in danger. If you or your team needs assistance, contact your village. I and Haku am only here as medics."

Kakashi lowered his gaze in shame.

"I'm going to check on Sai-san." He muttered.

Hatake raised his gaze.

"Don't misunderstand. Im a medic. He is injured. Math is simple." He walked out of the room.

Asama didn't know what was going on but as a former servant of a daimyo, he knew when it was better not to know. At the same moment, door was opened and Yukie… Koyuki rushed inside looking hasted. "Where is he?" She asked.

"Who?"

"Naruto? Where is he!?" She demanded forcefully. "He is here right?"

"He just left the room…" Asama answered and pointed towards the cabin door.

"Naruto-sama ordered you to stay in bed!" Haku ordered trying to capture her but she was on the move already. "Get back here!"

"Kakashi-sensei." Sakura walked in with Sasuke who was glaring at the back of the girls who had rushed out of the room. "Where is Naruto-san?"

"He is checking after Sai." Kakashi answered. "But there are more important things to talk about than that."

"What?" Both Sakura and Sasuke sat down to listen Kakashi explanation.

--

"How does it feel?" Naruto asked from Sai after placing the cast around his arm. "Not too tight I hope."

"Perfect, Naruto-sensei." Sai answered with a smile.

Naruto grunted before finishing it. "Why are you a ninja?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why do you sacrifice your life for something that isn't worth it?"

"Not sure I understand the question." Sai smiled to him.

"… I see."

"Naruto-sama!" Haku rushed inside the room. "I'm sorry but she got away from her room."

He sighed. "Where is she?"

"Running through the deck searching for you." Haku answered.

Naruto sighed again. Then the door was opened and panting Koyuki flew across the room to clinging herself at him. "You're here! You're really here."

"Yes… I am… you are… hugging me." Naruto muttered awkwardly. "That's… nice."

"I know." Kyouki whispered happily tightening her grip. Haku tried her best to act cool but she had to admit that was making her a bit annoyed. "I like this too."

"I was being sarcastic." Naruto muttered before glancing around her. "Have you being taking your medicine?"

"I don't need that." She backed away. Naruto could see she was trembling. She was paler than usual and sweating. "I'm feeling just fine."

"Your anaemia is getting worse by a minute. You should lie down and rest." Naruto said with his most firm voice he could. It was the same voice he had heard his mother using when dealing with difficult patients. "Haku will take you to your cabin… you will take your medicine. You will rest the rest of the trip unless I say otherwise. Understood?"

Reluctantly Koyuki nodded and with Haku's guidance moved out of the room.

--

"Here it is." Naruto opened the front door of their house. "You can live here from now on." He watched as Shizune pushed the wheelchair which carried about Haku. Tsunade walked in lastly.

"It's a beautiful house." She whispered amazed.

"My grandfather made this." Tsunade told her. "And his younger brother helped."

They walked inside. "This is the kitchen. The living room is down there. Bathrooms around the house. Dining room. Bedrooms. And your room." Tsunade showed her the house. "Mine is across the hall. Shizunes next to yours."

"What about N-"

"Naru-chan sleeps on my side of the hall." Tsunade explained protectively.

"But-"

"I'm sure you want to be near your 'master' and bull but I'm not taking any chances." She glared at her son. "I'm not ready to be a grandmother yet."

"Who you think I am?" Naruto asked. "A pervert? An idiot? I know how to use protection."

Tsunades glare darkened. "You won't touch her. And that's final. And you won't dress her in anything perverted like a nurses outfit."

"But-" Naruto gulped. He had already gotten measures for the outfit(s).

"NO!!!" Tsunade grabbed her son by the collar and dragged him away. Haku tried to follow them but Shizune pushed her down to the chair. "Shizune, help our guest to settle down. Make sure she goes into the bed and stays in there." She walked inside the library and slammed the door shut. "Listen now Naruto and listen carefully! You have to act like a person for a change."

"What you mean?"

"Naru-chan, normally your disgusting requests are to scare people away from you. I know that. Shizune knows that. Even Jiraiya knows that. But the rest of the world doesn't. Haku doesn't! Whatever you like it or not, you're responsible of her from now on. She is obviously mentally unstable. If you give her an order to jump from a building, I'm afraid she will! You understand me?"

Slowly Naruto nodded.

"From now on, you have to learn how to act civil around people." Then Tsunade smiled to him. "Don't worry. Who knows, you just might enjoy making new friends."

"I don't need friends." Naruto muttered. "Haku will be my assistant from now on so I will treat her as a… person."

"That's my boy." She kissed his forehead. "You shouldn't worry so much."

"I'll try."

--

"This sucks. Big time." Naruto muttered while standing on the snow deeper than his knees Haku by his side. "Totally." He looked around. "Where are we?"

Haku tried her best to locate them. "I'm terribly sorry Naruto-sama. It seems that we are…"

"Lost." Naruto ended her sentence. "Damn that Yukie! Did she really have to run off like that? She said she wanted to pee! Now we are lost!"

"What's that?" Haku asked and looked up.

"That sounds like a train…" Naruto muttered. They looked around. They were deep inside a forest. "I didn't know Snow had a train."

"It's coming from there." She pointed a direction.

"Maybe others are there. We should try."

They started running towards the sound. Soon after the train stopped. Someone was talking by a megaphone. They couldn't understand the words from echoes but the tone was enough clues for Naruto. His friend was in trouble. There were some noises. Slightly like a brawl. Then a sound of avalanche. Explosions. Then silence. Naruto stopped suddenly.

"What is it?" Haku asked.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" He muttered and turned around. "What an earth is that? That big… flying… thing."

"I've never seen anything like that." They were watching the flying machine flew slowly away from them. "What should we do?"

"My mom taught me a lesson once." Naruto cleared his throat. "If you don't put your nose where it doesn't belong, it can't be snatched away."

"So we continue towards the train?"

He looked around. "We should try and advance with caution. Those explosions might occur again. The reason I hate ninjas. They make everything flashy."

They walked through the forest in silence until Haku couldn't bare it. There was something she had wanted to ask. For a sometime now. "Naruto-sama?" She started carefully.

"Yes?" He answered lazily.

"May I ask a question?"

"Sure."

"It's very personal and it might offend you very dearly."

Naruto glanced over his shoulder. "I have considered it once but I really don't swing that way. No matter how cute the guy is."

Haku blinked. "What?"

"Nothing! The question!" Naruto coughed.

"… yes. May I ask but… you're the son of the Hokage."

"Yes…"

"You're strong. Just like… Zabuza-sama."

"I don't know about that. What I heard that guy was an elite jonin." Naruto shrugged.

"You're strong." Haku repeated stubbornly. "You dodged that attack on the iceberg. Easily. You could've just as easily countered against him."

"Why didn't I, is what you want to ask, isn't it?"

Haku didn't need to answer.

"There are lot of reason why I didn't do it…" Naruto looked towards the sky. "But I guess I can say that I'm a pacifist by nature."

Haku saw that he wasn't telling the whole truth but it wasn't in her place to ask such things. Naruto-sama was obviously gone through a lot in his life too and he understood the pain she had in her heart. "I don't like fighting at all either." She whispered carefully.

"That's good." Naruto smiled to her. They came across a tunnel and tracks. "The train we saw a moment ago must have passed here. Damn. We could've bummed a ride if we had been here on time."

"Bum a ride?"

"Yeah." Naruto smiled. "Nee-chan, mom and I were always broke so where ever we go, we sneaked into a transport we could find and… my mom would get drunk, start a game of strip poker and loose all her clothes while my Nee-chan was finding a new friendship with… anyway and I would just be training some medical jutsus."

Haku maybe hadn't known Naruto-sama for long, but long enough to realize what really happened. And the image of him laughing while having his arms around a group of girls became very visible (A/N: if anyone has seen the 'Detective Conan', just think of Mouri Kogoro while he laughs). Haku couldn't help but shudder. She never liked womanizers. Zabuza-sama had been one and she had never approved it. Now her current master was a womanizer too, and only twelve years old. God knows what he would do when he would grow up.

One time, during her rehabilitation, not only did he flirt with three nurses at the same time. Promised to have dinners with them all at the same time and… she blushed slightly just thinking all the things he promised to do… She shuddered again.

"Are you okay? You're not cold are you?"

"Of course not." She hurried to answer.

"Good because I have a feeling something is going to happen soon…" They exited the tunnel. Naruto halted on his step.

"Oh my God…" Haku whispered in shock. The whole land was filled with dead bodies and red snow. Red from blood. Black kunais were stuck everywhere. In bodies, snow, trees.

Naruto fell to his knees. "No…" He recognized Asama-san's body among them. "They are all dead…"

--

Naruto was seven. He and his family were travelling in the eastern countries. Currently in the Demon Country. There was a small epidemic going around and Shizune and Tsunade were making some pocket money by curing it. They were staying in a small town.

Naruto was standing in a forest clearing practicing a medical jutsu on a half dead bird. "Okay Naruto! You can do this! Tonight you can show your mom an amazing jutsu! Here goes; ox, dragon, rabbit, dragon, ox, monkey, tiger, rat, rabbit, dragon, ox, tiger, ox, snake!" His hands started glowing greenish. "Time to fly." He placed his hands gently over the bird. It started twitching. Suddenly it stopped and jumped on its feet and flew away. It seemed to be flying little hard but it was trying. It could manage.

Naruto smirked before he started loosing his sight. His control sucked so he used way too much chakra than the jutsu really needed. But instead of placing the chakra into the jutsu, he extracted it by leading it to the ground like electricity. So he was exhausted.

"I (pant) guess (pant) I (pant) should (pant) practice more (pant) control… (gulp)(pant) before the next time."

"Who're you talking to?" A voice asked from somewhere beyond Naruto's sight.

"Who's there?"

"Hi! Are you Naruto?" A young boy with a big smile appeared next to him. "My name is Komugi. My mom is here talking with your mom about curing my dad. Do you have a dad?"

"… no." Naruto muttered and closed his eyes. 'Just some annoying idiot who needs my mom.' He thought. 'I wish they would all just leave her alone.'

"What did you do just now? You look exhausted." Boy asked lowering himself closer to Narutos face.

"Really?"

"Yeah. You look like you had just run a marathon."

Naruto didn't bother answering.

He heard grass moving next to him. He carefully opened his eyes and glanced at his side. The boy had lied next to him. "This sure feels nice. Do you come here often?"

"…I just found this place." Naruto muttered.

"Do you move a lot?"

"…yeah."

"Do you have any friends?"

"…are you going to keep asking questions long?"

The boy smiled widely. "I have many friends. Many of them are sick lately but soon as your mom gets there everything will be okay."

"…great."

The rest of the day went by the boy following Naruto like a shadow. When he returned to the hotel room his family was talking to a couple. The boy's parents. The man was obviously sick. He was pale and looked tired.

"Naru-chan." Tsunade looked up to him smiling. "There you are. How was your day?"

Naruto turned his head with a glare towards the boy. "Annoying." He muttered to the oblivious kid.

Shizune cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. "You obviously met Komugi-kun. These are his parents. Hanashi-san and Mozizara-san."

"Hello." The woman answered with a smile. Her husband followed the example but didn't say a word. "We hope our son hasn't been too much of a bother."

Naruto opened his mouth but Shizune beat him to it. "Of course not. Naruto likes making new friends all the time. Don't you, Naruto-kun?"

He looked away. "Did you treat him already or what?" He asked rudely from his mother.

"We were just getting to that." Tsunade answered. "There seems to be a sort of epidemic going around their village."

"Really." Naruto muttered uninterested. "Then you better go there before everyone gets stomach ache." He walked out of the room.

Tsunade sighed. "I have to apologize my son's behaviour. He doesn't get along with strangers."

"It's okay." Hanashi-san smiled. "But that aside, you're coming to our village, yes?"

Tsunades eyes darkened. "I will… but don't expect anything from me."

"What you mean?" Hanashi asked. "It's the same flu which has gone around here. I'm sure you can do it."

Tsunade eyes sifted to woman's husband. "I wonder…"

Two days later Tsunade returned to the hotel. She had left alone if what she feared might be true.

"Kaa-san!" Naruto exclaimed happily when he recognized the voice from the corridor. He and Shizune rushed to her. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Tsunade was pale…ish. "I'm fine. (cough) How were you?"

"I… your not fine." Naruto muttered. "What's wrong?"

"Naruto, go to the market and get some milk." Shizune said quickly.

"But…"

"Go!" Her voice was strong and didn't give a chance to refuse. He left quickly.

Soon as the door closed behind them, Tsunade collapsed. "What's wrong?"

"They are dead." Tsunade muttered. "The whole village. Everyone. Even I would be without my seal."

"What was it?"

"I'm… not sure." Tsunade smiled sadly. "It was similar with the epidemic that is running around. But that was so much more deadly.(cough cough)."

"Tsunade-sama!"

"Don't worry. I'm not going to die so easily." She nodded. "I could save myself but I will suffer from effects for some time."

There was a moment of silence. "What about the family who came to ask for help?"

"Dead." Tsunade whispered. "Mozimara died before we even reach the village. His son soon after. Wife was among the last." She looked into Shizune eyes. "Don't tell Naru-chan. He doesn't need to know."

"I agree."

Unknown to them, Naruto was waiting outside the room. And listening each and every word.

--

Naruto flinched. He was staring into a fire. He was wrapped into a blanket without even realizing it. The bodies had disappeared. Haku was tending the fire. "You're awake, Naruto-sama?"

"Haku…" He muttered. "How long was I out?"

"Nearly four hours. I was so worried." She rushed to his side. "You didn't answer to me but your eyes were open. Like you were in a far away place."

"I was…" Naruto muttered. 'I haven't remembered that event for a long time.'

There was a moment of silence.

"I wonder if Yukie-chan is okay…" Naruto muttered.

"It has been a quite a while since-"

"What's that!?" Naruto jumped up. The flying machine appeared once again on the sky. "It's going to the opposite direction than the last time."

"What are we going to do?"

"I have a hunch…"

--

Yukie was scared. She was alone in the cell. In the dark. What a fool she had been. Escaping from the caravan and trying to get away. That blasted pink head had found her and dragged her back. They were almost run over by train and after that she had to witness the slaughter. They all died… her uncle killed them all. Then she had been kidnapped. Again that annoying pink head had tagged along and was now tied in a cell opposite to her.

Everything was so hopeless. She was alone. No one could save her.

Her thoughts wandered around to Naruto… her beloved Naruto. Who understood her pain but never responded to her feelings. Why? She repeated the question time after time in her head. Why couldn't he answer to her love? Sure, they were only merely teens, and he only began to form into a man… what kind of man, she wondered. Just thinking of Naruto adult form made her quite hot. But that would never happen. She knew it. She had known it since the pink head had dropped in front of her in the forest instead of Naruto. He would never seek her like that. Never. Not the way she saw him. But then why had he come?

She laughed shortly. During her last moments, she was thinking him. How pathetic.

"P-princess. Are you okay?" She heard the pink heads voice.

"I'm fine. What about you?"

"I'm okay. I'm just so sorry that I couldn't protect you." Sakura whispered with a desperate voice. "I'm just… so hopeless… and useless."

"I don't agree with you." They both jumped up. "I think you did rather well trying to complete the mission."

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to rescue you of course." Kakashi opened the door with a key. "So easy when you have a key… And our client. Right, Sasuke?"

"Hn." Sasuke answered while opening the door.

"What about the others?"

"Sai remained with the crew. They made a camp near the sight where the princess was captured." Kakashi explained while removing her shackles.

"What about Naruto-san and Haku-san?"

"We haven't seen them." He answered darkly before turning away. "Let's go…"

"Wait a minute!" Yukie pointed her finger towards him. "You changed my crystal to a fake without telling me!"

"Yes. I figured this was what they were after so I decided to ensure it wouldn't get their hands to this." He handed the real one to him. "We better move out. They will soon find us and…"

The alarm went off. "Never mind... Sakura, Sasuke. Cover the princess I will take the lead. Let's go!"

They ran through the corridors trying to locate an exit but soon run into trouble and found themselves in the throne room facing her uncle. Things weren't going so great. She knew it. Everyone was going to die because of her. She tightened the grip around her necklace. 'Naruto… where are you?' There was no answer. She smiled. 'This is my fight. I have to stop running.'

She stepped forward. She would have to do what she had to do in order to win. To end her running away. Not anymore.

(A/N: Next scene is almost completely from the movie. It would be pointless to write it again. So I will skip the scene until the very end. So the recap: Koyuki is on her knees, Sakura is unconscious being knocked down by Dotou's attack. Sasuke was busy with the Snow team while Kakashi was continuing his fight with the third snow nin. Dotou prepares to kill Koyuki…)

"This is where it ends, my dearest niece. You and your pathetic rebellion." He smirked madly. "Please, give my love to my dear older brother. Tell him that I'm taking good care of his country."

Koyuki gulped. This is how it was going to end. Alone, in the same spot her father did by the same man. She shouldn't have started fighting like this. Dotou's attack was coming closer.

"You shouldn't do that." New voice interrupted the fight, again. The attack was broken by a figure. "Kicking girls isn't nice." Naruto muttered with a dark voice.

"Who are you?" Dotou asked. "Another leaf ninja?!"

"No. I'm no ninja."

"Naruto!" Koyuki screamed happily.

"Sorry for the wait, Hime-sama." Naruto muttered. "I got lost on my way to the castle."

"You're that brat who interrupted my troops last time, aren't you?" Dotou screamed. "I will pound you to the ground! Die!" He attacked.

"Naruto! Get away! It's too powerful!" Koyuki screamed.

"He killed them, didn't he?" Naruto muttered slowly. "The men by the track. Asama-san, everyone. Didn't he?"

Koyuki didn't understand. "Yes…"

"I hate killing… I've never killed anyone." He narrowed his eyes. "But that doesn't mean I haven't given a hell of a beating once in a while. COME ON!!!"

"Naruto-sama!" Haku landed next to him.

"Haku, protect Yukie!"

"Hai!" Older girl nodded and stepped between the two.

Naruto saw as the dragons closed in. He raised his hand. "I will hate myself for doing this." Chakra started gathering in his palm. "Come on!"

--

Kakashi had just defeated his opponent when he turned watching towards the fight on the arena. It was then when he saw it. "That move?" His eye widened in shock. "It can't be!"

--

Sasuke coughed blood. It had taken two whole chidoris to defeat his opponents and take a hell of a beating but he had won. And that was all that mattered. He side glanced to the centre. "What the hell… what is that?" He muttered while watching that cursed Senju heir holding out his hand. "The Chakra is swirling around…?"

--

Naruto charged forward. "Take this, RASENGAN!!!" He hit his attack directly into Dotou's chakra armour's centre.

--

"This jutsu is…Twirling ball of destruction!" Jiraiya nodded. "It's my original move and is very powerful."

"Really?" Eleven year old Naruto asked eyes sparkling. "What can it do?"

"Here, let me show you. Twirling ball of destruction (Rasengan)!" He attacked an innocent tree. "Like it?"

"Wow… it's amazing." Naruto watched the move. "But there are some things that I find suspicious…"

"W-what? There's nothing suspicious in this move!" Jiraiya tried to act convincing.

"But why are we training in a middle of a field? Far as possible from hotel Kaa-san is staying? And why does your move have so stupid name?"

"I-i- you see-"

"I guess that shows how bad you're naming sense is." Naruto shrugged. "So, how do I start?"

Jiraiya sighed in relief. "Here." He threw a water ball to him. "Use your chakra to make it explode."

"Huh?"

--

"That was back then!" Naruto screamed as he pushed forward. "Rotation! Power! Use those to their fullest, and retain them! Go to hell!" He screamed and stepped on more time. The armour cracked and Dotou was sent flying.

Naruto looked up at the sky. The clouds started to dissolve. Sun was shining. The spring… was coming.

"Naruto!" Koyuki threw herself at him. "I knew you can do it!"

"Amazing, Naruto-sama!" Haku cheered.

"Yeah…" He muttered and looked up to the sky. One of the clouds reminded him of him. 'I still hate you, you bastard.' Naruto muttered. 'But I will do what I have to, to protect my friends.' The cloud acted like satisfied bastard and dissolved smiling.

--

Two days later, Naruto and Haku reached Konoha. He had given short good byes to Yukie and kissed her cheek. She had cried silently under the sunset when he had said his last words. "I'm here… to say good bye."

"I won't see you again?" She asked desperately.

"I'm going back soon as I can. I'm sorry but…" He looked into her eyes. "You got your life to live." He touched her necklace. "You… did something I never could do."

"What you mean?"

"You faced your past." He smiled. "Good bye."

Koyuki whipped her eyes. "Good bye. Please… watch my movies. Okay?"

"I would never miss them." He muttered and walked away.

Now they were walking down the main street towards the Hokage tower. Again he felt uncomfortable with all the whispers and looks he got. Then he realized that he hadn't really introduced village to Haku or the other way around.

"Who's that?" He heard. "Walking behind Naruto-sama like that?"

"Seems to be out of town…" Someone answered. "Do you think she is a friend?"

"He leaves the town for few days, comes back with a girl…" He heard some old lady giggling. "Naruto-sama is a growing boy after all."

"Oh my God." Naruto muttered to himself and glanced over his shoulder. "Can you believe them, Haku…?" He realized she was blushing. "Are you okay?"

"Of course I am!" She bowed. "Naruto-sama, don't concern yourself with me. Im' a mere tool to you!"

At that moment Naruto felt like being swallowed by the earth. This could only go worse. Now the rumours would run even wilder.

"Let's just go see mom, okay?" He muttered.

**Chapter END**

A/N: This Omake is my original version of Chapter 1. This is how I originally considered this story to begin but I don't think it would have worked with the plot that well. Anyway, I've decided to write it and let you read it anyway. So here it is:

**Chapter 1: Heir of the Senju**

"I'm tired! Is it still a far from here?" Sakura demanded loudly.

"Sakura-chan, that's not the way a ninja should act." Her teacher, Kakashi-sensei pointed out. "We're on an important mission here."

"I know, I know." Sakura muttered. "It sure is a hot day, isn't it, Sasuke-kun?" She asked from her team mate. Gloomy looking avenger.

"Hn."

"I take it that he agrees." Sakuras another team mate answered. "Dickless obviously is very hot." Sai agreed with his cold smile.

"What was that!?" Sasuke demanded stepping in front of him. "Say that again!"

"Maa, maa. You shouldn't act that way in front of Jiraiya-sama, now should you?" Kakashi tried to calm them down.

Last member of their group sighed. "I hate those old geezers…"

--

"Her? But no one knows where she is."

"I can find her. It's easy." Jiraiya smirked. "I know my old team mate."

Advisors looked at each other. "Very well. You shall have an ANBU team to accompany you."

"Don't need them. I'm not going to run away and they would only get away."

"But you must have someone to assure you that you don't… forget your mission or get lost on… another path on your way there…"

"But-" Jiraiya tried to disagree.

"No buts! We shall give you a team to accompany you. Whatever you liked it or not. Team 7 will report to you tomorrow morning."

--

"They give me some brats to baby-sit and no hot chick at all." Jiraiya cried. "Only girl is some flat-chested brat with no figure."

"Hey!" Sakura screamed undignified. "Eyes on the road you pervert!"

Jiraiya sighed before his eyes saw it. "Here we are! The Tanzaku City!"

"Finally!" Sakura screamed in relief. "So, where can we find Tsunade-sama?"

"She is a short tempered and impatient woman. Shouldn't be too hard to find. She has her attendant with her all the time. And that person."

"That person?" Team 7 asked curiously.

--

Few hours earlier on the other side of the Tanzaku castle four figures were walking around.

"What's wrong? Why are we running, Tsunade-sama?" Young, dark haired female in black yukata asked. "We're finally winning something and now we are running away?"

"Oink!" Little pink pig in her arms agreed.

"I have bad feeling about this, Shizune. A feeling that I don't like at all." Second figure muttered. Blond woman in green coat. She had the kanji: gamble in her back.

"I agree." Last figure muttered. "World must be coming to an end or something when Kaa-san is winning. OW!!! That hurt! What was that for?" Figure was young, in green coat too having a kanji: heal on its back.

"That for being such an ingrate!" Tsunade smacked. "Learn to respect your mother already! You're twelve for god's sake even if you don't look like it!"

The brat was doing faces behind her back. She had blond hair in twin ponytails like the older woman. She appeared to be in her mid teens. Six, whisker-like markings coloured her face.

Tsunade turned around and was about to answer when the castle suddenly collapsed.

"What was that?" The girl asked from older females. "A… snake?"

"That's…!" Shizune gasped as the smoke cleared.

"Orochimaru." Tsunade muttered and narrowed her eyes.

"Found you… Tsunade." Orochimaru smirked as he landed on the ground with Kabuto. "What's this?" He watched through the other party. "I don't remember seeing you before… who're you?" He asked looking at the blond girl.

She was about to answer when Tsunade stepped between the two. "My child, and don't you dare come one inch closer to her!" She narrowed her eyes.

"Maa maa, Tsunade. You completely misunderstood my business here. I'm not here to fight with you." He smirked.

"Then why? It's been a very long time, Orochimaru." Tsunade calmed herself trying to act in control as possible, keeping her child behind her back. She looked directly into slit eyes of her old team mate.

"I've been looking all over for you." He stated.

"What do you want with me?" Tsunade asked. "Don't tell me you want to talk about the old times."

"Well, I have a small request for you." He answered.

Tsunade looked at him for a moment. 'He is in pain. He has a fever, had for some time already. His heart beat rate is quick. And his arms… is that some kind of curse jutsu?'

"Tsunade-sama." Orochimarus own attendant spoke. "You should have already guessed by now…"

"Ask someone else. I quit the medicine a long time ago."

Orochimaru smirked. "I don't believe you there. I've heard a lot of stories of you serving as a civilian doctor quite some time. Along with some… other rumours…" His eyes drifted to the blond girl behind her. "That look, she has your temper."

"You bas-" Girl moved forward but Tsunade grabbed her arm.

"Naruko!" Tsunade barked. "Stop!"

"But-"

"Do as I say!" Tsunade yelled with angry voice.

The girl was silent for a moment but obeyed and moved back to her place.

"Getting back to the business," Kabuto continued. "Tsunade-hime, we can't ask anyone else. You should be able to tell how serious the wound is. No one else can cure these arms. The legendary Sannin who won her fame as the medical specialist, Tsunade-hime, only you can cure this."

"That wound affecting your arms isn't an ordinary one, is it?" Tsunade asked. "What did you do?"

"Nothing special, just killed the Sandaime." Orochimaru answered like he had talked about last weekend's picnic.

The group was in shock. Both Shizune and Tsunade widened their eyes. The girl, Naruko only took a deep breath.

"You…" Tsunade muttered angrily. "Did you really…"

"You don't need to look that scary…" Orochimaru smirked. "All things with form eventually perish. That goes for people, too." He looked into Tsuandes eyes. "You should know what I'm talking about… since you let your loved ones die."

Naruko and Shizune looked quickly at Tsunade who had hid her eyes.

"Kaa-san…" The girl whispered.

"Yes… their deaths were most unfortunate." Orochimaru continued.

That was it for Shizune. She jumped between the two Sannin and pulled up her sleeve. Hidden needle launchers activated and five poison needles flew towards Orochimaru. But Kabuto protected him with his knife. Shizune charged forward.

"Nee-chan!" Naruko screamed but Tsunade tightened her grip around her arm.

"Naru-chan… stay!" She ordered with a whisper.

"Get out of my way!" Shizune screamed and pulled out a needle.

"I won't let you!" Kabuto answered as he prepared to counter her attack. "Calm down, Shizune!" Tsunade yelled stopping the fight. The move ended with a tie.

"Nee-chan!" Narukos voice screamed desperately as panting Shizune jumped back to defensive stance. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay." She whispered, still panting.

"Orochimaru. You've been like that since the old days." Tsunade smiled suddenly and closed her eyes. "You know what my personality is like, right? Stop joking around." She smashed the wall behind her with a single punch. Naruko gulped as she saw her mother's eyes. She couldn't remember when she had last seen her like that. It meant, she was seriously angry.

--

"Have you a woman like a girl in this picture?" Jiraiya asked from a dice roller while the genins waited on the background and Kakashi stood next him.

"Yeah, I've seen her." The man answered.

"Really?"

"She said she was going to head 'there' to win back her losses." The gambler answered.

"What you mean by 'there'?"

"I won't give you stuff for free, ya know." The man smirked satisfied. He threw a pair of dices to a cup and smacked it to the table. "Let's make a trade. I will give you the information for free if you win. If you loose, you have to pay 1,000 ryo for it. How about it?"

"Okay!" Jiraiya yelled exited and sat down.

"Ehm… Jiraiya-sama, is that wise to gamble like that?" Kakashi asked worriedly. One thousand ryo was awful lot of money and loosing such sum was… disturbing.

"Its okay, Hatake! Have a little fun. I'm so lucky that I can't loose!" Jiraiya smirked. "I choose… chou!" He screamed.

Five minutes later, Jiraiya and skin broke Kakashi exited the gambling place. Jiraiya had convinced him paying the bill to gain the information.

"Where do we search now?" Sakura asked while they were moving around.

"I guess we have no chose…" Jiraiya sighed and looked up. "We have to look from the high ground." He nodded towards the stairs that lead upwards. "This city should be a castle city. From the top of the castle we might see her."

"This is waste of time." Sasuke muttered. "We are five. We should just spread out and use speed to search the whole town."

"We can't do that." Jiraiya shook his head. "Try to get something into that chicken hair of yours. Tsunade is a Sannin. She is as great of a ninja as I am. You get it? If she notices that there are some brats running wildly with headbands on them, she can put two and two together. She will be gone before her ball has fallen into a hole. (A/N: trying to sound something what would go with panchinko. It's a game where a metal ball falls down and perhaps, hits the target. That is how I see it.) We must do this with more… delicacy."

He smirked and moved towards the top leaving fuming Sasuke to watch his back.

After a five minutes of walking Sakura lost her patience. "Where is that castle? I don't see it anywhere."

"It's… not here." Jiraiya muttered.

They reached the top quickly to find ruins of a castle. "What happened here?" Sakura whispered looking at the destruction.

"Get away! A monster! Help me!" People run below them on the street.

"Hey, what's going on?" Jiraiya asked from one of them. Man explained that there had been a giant snake that attacked the castle and continued running away.

"A snake?" Kakashi asked. "Could it be…"

"Let's hurry." Jiraiya agreed.

They came across the place where the wall had been destroyed. Jiraiya looked around. "Let's keep moving." He muttered.

Team 7 nodded and followed him. Sasuke stopped and turned around. He had seen a figure moving in the corner of his eyes. It had moved silently. Like a ninja.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screamed after him but he ignored it. He chased after the figure to realize it was a teen age girl.

--

Naruko had watched as her mother walked away acting so strange. The snake had offered to revive her late uncle and kaa-san's lover whom both had died in war. She touched the necklace in between her breasts. Tsunade had given it to her as her tenth birthday present. She didn't know what her mother was thinking but if anyone made her mother cry, she would kick their asses to the other side of the country.

She decided to stay behind if there would be any clues where that snake bastard was. But only some brats had appeared with that man. She knew it was better to get away before…

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" She sighed. She had been found out. She turned around using the best smile she could and answered with most lovely voice.

"What you mean? I – like – heard there was some kind of fight here. I was sooooo – like – interested and thought that maybe I should check it out. But it wasn't that great so I will walk away." She turned away.

"Drop the act, Naruko." She flinched. 'Shit!'"It's been a while."

The rest of the ninja team appeared to emo fighter's side. Pink haired girl with no real figure. Some crazy looking boy and man with a… mask. And grey hair. She decided to ignore them and focused on the old looking man. "It sure has, Ero-sennin."

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Jiraiya yelled before clearing his throat. "Anyway, drop the antics. I need to speak with your mother."

Everyone jumped. This girl was Tsunade of the Sannins daughter!? They had never heard of it. "Go to see another doctor to heal your syphilis. My mom isn't your private healer."

"I'm not here for that!" Jiraiya screamed loosing his frustration. "Anyway, it's important. I need to see Tsunade now. I'm on a mission from Konoha."

"Drop dead." Naruko turned around and walked away. "Neither me or my mom has no interest in that place and you know it. You're wasting your time."

"Hey wait!" Sakura stepped forward. "You can't talk to Jiraiya-sama like that. It's disrespectful!"

Naruko turned around. Her long hair swirling around in the wind. "What's your name, sweetheart?"

"Haruno Sakura." She bowed politely remembering the manners. She had just realized that she was talking to a daughter of one of the strongest kunoichis her village had ever produced. It made her suddenly very nervous. "And you are…"

"My name is… Naruko." She emphasized the end. "Senju Naruko. That old pervert may be my mom's old team mate but to me he is only a pervert who would do anything to see what's under a woman's skirt."

'Like you're one to talk.' Jiraiya thought. "We have no time for games. Your mother might be in danger."

"What you mean?" Naruko asked.

"We just came from the castle and it had been destroyed." Jiraiya explained. "By a giant snake."

Both Kakashi and Jiraiya noticed that the knowledge didn't even make her flinch. Did she already know?

"Whatever." She turned around. "My mom is completely safe. She has me and Nee-chan to guard her. And she is a Sannin after all."

Jiraiya thought hard. This was not going like he had planned. His godchild was an important part in persuading Tsunade accepting the job. They could find Tsunade sooner or later. It wasn't that hard but if Naruko would be difficult, it would crash all of his plans.

"Fine. You win." Team 7 looked at him shocked. "We won't ask you to show us the way to her…"

"But…"

"How about a bet." Jiraiya smirked a glint in his eye. "I bet that these brats here; can beat you in tag." He pointed towards three genin standing behind him.

"What- excuse me Jiraiya-sama but I would appreciate if you wouldn't do such suggestion yourself." Kakashi argued.

"What are bets?" Naruko asked smugly.

Jiraiya laughed out loud. Too easy. "An apple never falls far from a tree. Okay, if my escort genins can capture you before the sunset, you will lead us to your mother. If they fail, you won't see us again. Deal?"

"Rules?"

"Ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu are all allowed. Only genins will participate. Time limit is sunset."

"That would mean that doujutsu and kinjutsu are out… that's troublesome. Clarify 'capture'."

Jiraiya smirked. "You can't move anymore."

Naruko thought for a second. "Fine. If any of the rules are broken, I win. Got it?"

Jiraiya smirked and watched over his shoulder. "Let the games begin."

**Omake END**


	5. Love, jealosy and a pimp prince

A/N: Hi guys! Long time no see! Im so sorry for that. I have been so busy lately that I had to struggle to find some time to writer this fic. So here it is, fifth chapter of my story with a little extra omake. Hope you enjoy it.

A/N: In many reviews, there has been a lot of complaints about my choice in the pairing. Which is confusing because I havent told you, have i? Just because Haku is FEM doesnt mean I would pair her up with Naruto, and I won't. Haku will have her own life and she will became Naruto's best friend if anything. But he won't be paired with her. So don't worry. I have a clear mind of who she is. To give you guys some help, she ISN'T one of these: Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten (Kunoichis of Konoha 12 don't really suit me if you ask.), Koyuki, Anko, Kurenai(Koyuki is too far away, Anko and Kurenai are simply too old)Tsunade and Shizune(Do I even need to tell you why these two are out?), Haku. I hope this has helped you some.

Remember to review and enjoy!

**A/N: Revised version updated 05-24-09. Thanks to my BETA!!!**

**Chapter 5: Love, Jealousy and a pimped prince**

"…and that's what happened." Naruto ended his story while sitting in his mother's office shuffling cards. "Yukie-chan will rule the country and keep up to her career as a movie star."

"I see…" Tsunade muttered while taking her hand and checked her cards. "You surely didn't waste any time there, did you?"

"Why should I?" Naruto muttered. "It's not like I'm her fiancé or anything."

Tsunade sighed. "Anyhow, how about that assistant of yours? Has she been proven to trustworthy as you said before?"

"You mean Haku? Yes. She is very dependable. I sent her to the hospital to check-up and for some medical study under Nee-chan. She is little too clingny but you can't win all the time now can you?" He revealed his hand. "Or maybe you can."

Tsunade huffed and turned around with her chair. "You know Naru-chan, I would prefer if you would stay home for next few weeks. If possible?"

"Why?" He asked suspiciously.

"No reason." She answered. "There are just… some rumours going around and I want you to be safe." She turned to face him again. 'I can't tell him that Akatsuki is on the move for the hunt. And that Orochimaru might want to kidnap you. Nor can I tell you the other matter…"You know that I care about you more than anything else in this world, don't you?"

"Of course." Naruto muttered. "But what rumours…"

"Ninja business. Nothing that you should be concerned about." Tsunade waved her hand carelessly. "And as a change of topic, have you eaten yet? I'm feeling a bit hungry."

"Well, now that you mentioned it I do feel a little…" Tsunade stood up from her chair and walked to the door. "Where are you going?"

"We are going to have some dinner. Just you and me. Some quality mother-son time which we haven't had since we arrived here." Tsunade smiled kindly.

"Sure…" Now Naruto was officially freaked. Something was very wrong with her mother. And there were only two things that he could think as reasons for this. First one was lack of sake which caused her being very moody but determining from all the bottles around the office, that couldn't be it. Second one was that she was about to ask a big favour from him. And his mothers big favours usually were BIG. "Kaa-san… are you okay?"

"Of course I am." She smiled assuring. "Let's go. You can show me that ramen stand you have wanted for many times now."

"Ramen?" Narutos eyes sparkled and all his worries were washed away. "Let's go there now!"

Tsunade sighed as she dodged another bullet.

As they walked at the streets, she didn't even notice all the stares she and her son gained. She only had one thought in her mind. 'I must tell him sooner or later… before would be better but…I just can't break it to him. Why did I have to go and make such a promise without asking him first!? He is going to kill me when he finds out. Even if it's a favour to the daimyo!'

Naruto could only think of ramen, his sweet, sweet ramen. He looked at his side to see that his mother was deep in thought. What could she be thinking?

They reached the ramen stand soon after. "Hi Ossan! Five big bowls of ramen stack!" He yelled exited as he sat to the stool.

Tsunade blinked. "Naruto! Don't use such foul language. Im sorry sir, my son has no manners." She apologized in his stead.

Teuchi Ichiraku only raised his hands calmingly. "Not at all Hokage-sama! I understand how tough kids can be. I've raised a daughter and I can tell that it isn't anything you call easy. And your son is a good behaving kid who loves my ramen. If I could have more customers as good as your son here, I would let everybody call me 'ossan'."

"I see…" Tsunade sighed. She couldn't even lecture him if there were people like this around.

"Anyway, where are my manners?" Ichiraku jumped. "Welcome to my stand, Hokage-sama. I've heard a lot of you from your son."

"Really?" Tsunade glared at Naruto who laughed sheepishly. "And just what he might have told about me?"

"Ossan! Im hungry! Is the ramen ready soon?" He hurried to change to subject.

"Coming right up."

Tsunade sat next to her son. They ate and teased each other like a family they were. "But I must say that I'm surprised." She said after a while. "You, using that move out of all. I thought you hated that move."

Narutos eyes darkened. "I do. It reminds me of him and I don't ever want to be in his debt."

Tsunade patted his head. "Don't worry. No matter how many times you use that move, he will always stay in debt to you." Then she smiled. "You remember when Jiraiya fooled you to learn that move? He named it as a 'Twirling ball of destruction' and told you it was his own creation."

"What a fool I was. No way Ero-sennin could invent such powerful attack all by himself."

"That's true." Tsunade laughed. "But you have to admit that, it is a powerful attack."

"Yes… it is." He muttered angrily as he stuffed his mouth. "I hate him. I always will and never forgive him. Because of him… because of him… all that happened!"

All the memories of his painful childhood appeared in his mind. 'Demon brat…die… my sensei… my husband… my family… my life… because of you…because of you… without you… monster… get away from here… die… die… die…die…'

Tsunade could see him shaking from anger. Then her eyes went wide in shock. 'No! Not now! Not here!' She took her wallet and placed some money to the counter. "I just remembered something important! We must go! Thank you!" She sushined them away from dumbfounded cook and ramen stand.

Tsunade appeared far as she could carry Naruto, it was just on the other side of the Senju state gate. She looked at Naruto. Time was running low. Red chakra was starting form to his skin. If anyone would recognize this, they would need to leave the village before the night. "Please, hold on, Naru-chan!" She rushed on the other side of the gate. "We're almost there."

She kicked the gates open and threw Naruto to the ground and turned to close the gates behind them. "This better work you pervert!" She yelled as she placed some chakra to a seal charm. It started glowing reddish for a moment before settling down. She turned around to watch as Naruto slowly moved away, Kyuubis chakra swarming around him. He was trying his best to get away from his mother. It was his last rational thought. He needed to get away from his mother.

"Naruto!" Tsunade screamed as she rushed towards him. Chakra was staring to form a tail behind him.

"No! Don't come! Kaa-san! Get away!" Naruto stumbled to a stone. "Don't come near me!"

But before he could do anything else, she grabbed him to a tight hug. "Shssh." She calmed him down. "No worries anymore. Mommy's here. Mommy is gonna take good care of you. Mommy won't let anyone hurt my precious baby boy. Not even big, bad foxes will come near you. Never." She tightened her hug as the chakra started to emerge more and more stronger.

"M-mommy…" Naruto whispered crying. He looked up to her eyes. Tsunade saw his red, slit eyes but didn't even flinch. She wasn't allowed to. Naruto had to realize, she wasn't scared of him. "I-im scared…"

"There's nothing to be scared of!" She assured him and kissed his forehead. "My little baby boy won't be harmed in anyway. Just calm down… remember the time when we arrived to the Lighting country for the first time?"

Naruto snorted quietly. "Y-you lost our t-tickets in a game of dice and we had to sneak into the boat."

"You remember that awful smell there was?" Tsunade smiled.

"The-there were lot of pigs… in the cargo hold." He whispered. "Nee-nee-chan puked all over them…"

"They sure didn't seem minding at all." Tsunade laughed. Red chakra started to diminish slowly. "And you remember how she fell over the fence mixing herself among them."

"That-that was when we found… Tonton…" He muttered. "She had been clinging into her yukata while we tried to pull Nee-chan up…"

"When we tried to pull it off, Shizune looked into its eyes and immediately hugged it." Tsunade smiled. Narutos eyes were back to normal. Kyuubis chakra had disappeared. Everything was alright. "Are you okay?"

"I-im okay." He muttered ashamed how he had acted moments ago. He couldn't help it. When the Kyuubi started to take over, he would always get scared. Scared that he would hurt his precious people. His family like he had once before… During those times it was only his mother who could calm him down.

"I think you should go to sleep now." She whispered and carried him like he was a doll. "I'm going to look after you."

"Okay…" Naruto muttered sleepily and before they had even reached his room, he was breathing calmly.

Tsunade created a kage bushin which she sent to her office. "Do your work quickly and dispel yourself. Got it?"

Her replica nodded and started running towards the Hokage tower.

Tsunade placed her son to his futon in his room. It was decorated rather plainly. He hadn't even unpacked his scrolls other than some of his medical books. She sighed sadly. Another matter she should have to talk with him about. He obviously wasn't settling down.

And there was that promise she had made. She just had to hope, he wouldn't go berserk because of that.

She watched Naruto sleeping. He always acted so manly and maturely that sometimes she was amazed that he was only barely thirteen years old. But when he was sleeping like that, she couldn't believe that he was even that old.

She moved her hand gently over his forehead, revealing his healing seal. She had given it to him so he wouldn't need to rely on Kyuubi to do the healing. She moved her hand slowly by his cheek, over his whisker marks and down to his chest and to his stomach. Slowly she removed his shirt. Shiki Fūjin was visible to her eyes. But it wasn't complete like it was supposed to. Awful scar was in the middle of it. It had unequal sides. Something powerful had punctured her son's abdomen and the seal just before she had found him. The wound had started to heal but the scar had never disappeared. It was like a reminding of what it had done to Naruto…

--Flashback--

"What do you mean the seal is incomplete? You yourself said Yondaime's seal was perfect when you checked him years ago?" Tsunade barked at frightened Jiraiya who had checked Naruto just now. After Tsunade had moved away from the Fire, she had contacted the pervert and demanded to meet him. He had joined their little new family in the Grass country and he had been really surprised of her decision to raise him. After that, he had made some check ups on his seal and was now giving the update to Tsunade.

Naruto himself was chasing butterflies in the flower field with the happiest smile. Thinking his old life, it was amazing that he was still able to smile like that.

"You don't understand! The seal back then was perfect. But something has happened to him. That scar on his stomach must have affected the seal." Jiraiya explained quickly.

"You have any idea what?" Tsunade muttered with rage in her eyes. "Who did that to him?"

Naruto laughed out loud as he had found a small pond where he could dip his feet in. He was standing now in knee deep water and chasing little fishes.

Jiraiya shook his head. "I don't know. There are a many jutsus of that calibre. I can't just tell you who have those. It would mean that I would sentence half of Konohas jonin ANBU into death."

"You're telling me the truth?" She asked narrowing her eyes.

"If I were lying to you, it would only be in your best interests." Jiraiya answered truthfully. He gazed at the boy who was watching in awe as Shizune walked on the water. "Trust me, its better just focus on Naruto right now."

"Fine. But I promise you that if I will ever find out who did this to him…"

"No need to take that threat to the end. I know exactly what you mean." Jiraiya raised his hand to calm her down. "But you must understand that because the seal is incomplete, Kyuubis chakra is more easily accessible to him."

"What you mean? You mean it can escape?" Tsunade felt sudden urge to rush to Naruto and hug him tightly.

"No. I will place a seal that will hold it back but it's like trying to repair a wall with glue." Jiraiya shook his head. "It will hold but there will be some draft during winter."

"You mean… yes… that makes sense." Tsunade muttered. "He sees nightmares… during those nightmares I can feel the chakra coming from his body. That awful chakra… so… evil."

"Exactly. When Naruto will become upset or anything, most likely he will most likely draw on its chakra without even realizing and… this is just me talking but he might go berserk."

"Is there anything you can do…"

"I can and I will repair the seal best I can. But what is more important is that…" He looked at Naruto who was in Shizunes hug and she was spinning him wildly around. "Is that you help him to get over his past. If those nightmares end, the seal might repair itself in time and work like it should be. It's a light hope but possible."

"Mommy! Mommy!! Look! Look! Look what Nee-chan found me!" Naruto rushed to Tsunade holding out a big shell. As she reached her, she grabbed him to her arms and brought her close to her. He showed proudly his treasure. "Isn't it pretty?"

Tsunade smiled and kissed his forehead. "Yes. Yes it is." She whispered and kissed his cheek. "Let's go eat some lunch okay."

At that moment Naruto noticed Jiraiya who had been smoking his pipe. "Bad Pervert! Smoking is bad!"

Jiraiya almost suffocated when inhaled the smoke in shock. He started coughing furiously. "What the hell?"

Both Shizune and Tsunade laughed from their hearts content. Naruto looked confused between the two.

"Lovely brat you got there." He muttered angrily. "Before you know it, he will be gambling, drinking sake and loosing everything he has."

"No he won't." Tsunade tried to control her laughter. "I will make sure he won't even touch a deck of cards before I think he is ready."

Naruto learned his first card game soon after fifth birthday.

Tsunade woke up when her clone had dispelled itself. Memories of meetings and paperwork rushed through her brain like a killing headache. She hated using this technique, not to mention it was dangerous in constant use. People like Jiraiya or… Naruto who had larger chakra reserves than normal people it wouldn't be so painful and it would be actually useful in this use. She had once thought of doing some research on the matter. It was handy to use and if she could find a way around the head aches, she could skip all her work… not that it was her intention at all.

Naruto was still sleeping on his futon.

She heard how the front door was opened and people walked in. "We're home!" Shizune yelled followed by Haku. "Anybody here?"

"I'm here." Tsunade yawned. "Don't be so loud. Naru-chan is sleeping."

"Sleeping? At this hour that only happens when…" Shizune went silent quickly. "When did it happen?"

"What happened?" Haku asked suddenly in panic. "Has something happened to Naruto-sama?"

"Nothing serious. You just go to his room and look after him." Tsunade pointed her backside with her thump.

For a girl in her state, Haku was very fast when passing her to her master's room.

"Tsunade-sama?"

"Did you feel anything at all?" Tsunade asked quietly praying for the right answer.

"No."

"Good. I guess that pervert knows what he's doing."

"Tsunade-sama, what happened?"

Tsunade sat in the kitchen chair. "Naruto… had another seizure."

"Seizure?" Shizune gasped. "But he hasn't had those in years not since…" 'Seizure' was a calling name for Narutos sudden burst of memories. They were like nightmares but he had those while he was awake.

Tsunade buried her face into her hands. "I don't know what to do if it happens again. Next time, ANBU guards may notice it. Some civilian. Anybody. Rumours will start to spread and my boy will loose his one chance for happiness and stability."

"Perhaps it's a good thing that you made that promise with the daimyo." Shizune tried to sound confident. "How did he take it?"

Tsunade raised her head. "The promise! Oh my God! I completely forgot about that."

"But- they will be here tomorrow!"

"I know!"

"He will be expecting to-"

"I know!"

"Naruto-kun will surely flip-"

"I know!"

"You have to tell him now!"

"I know!"

"You have to tell me what?" They both jumped up as Naruto walked into the kitchen followed by Haku.

"Well…" Tsunade and Shizune looked at each other. "Well you see… you know that there is the festival coming soon, right?"

"Of course I do. You can't walk through one street without hearing about it."

"Do you have a date already?" Shizune asked.

"Me? Naah." Naruto shook his head and sat down. "I thought that I could get some food and watch the fireworks from top of the Hokage Mountain. With Haku if she doesn't have any plans."

"I would be glad to accompany you." Haku rushed to thank him.

"So what about it?" He asked chancing his look between his mother and sister.

"Well you see…" Shizune started.

"This festival is very important to Konoha." Tsunade continued. "There will be daimyos of two countries present with their families. First one is our own daimyo and the second is the Wind daimyo. They are here to secure the alliance which was broken by Suna."

"What… does that have to do with… anything? Especially me?"

"Well you see, The Wind daimyo has a daughter who will accompany him to the festival while he sing the treaty…" Shizune tried to sound normal.

"But because she is a princess of the Wind, you understand that there isn't anyone suitable to her escort in such short notice. Especially when our daimyo only has three married sons." Tsunade saw how Naruto was starting to make conclusions. "So our daimyo requested me that I would have my own son…"

"No!" Naruto stood up. "You're not going to pimp me around like some pawn of a political game! Ask someone else. Like a Hyuuga or… that Uchiha. They are from clans with respect."

"Naruto!" Shizune tried to calm him down. "Please understand that Fire daimyo requested you. You. Not any Hyuuga or that Uchiha. But the son of the Hokage of Konoha. Heir of the Senju. Shodaimes legacy. Last heir of the oldest clan in Konoha. You are closer to a prince this place will ever get."

"Flattering won't help at all." Naruto said with a chilly voice. "Give me one good reason to agree with this."

Tsunade exchanged looks with Shizune and sighed. "Plan B. Here is a picture of her." She handed it over to him. "Her name is Atsu. Fourteen years old. Short, brown hair. Golden eyes. About the same height as you and…" She sighed again. "Her cup size is C."

Naruto snapped the picture away from his mother. "R-r-really? And only fourteen huh? I wonder if she is a virgin…"

"So you will do it?" Tsunade asked even though she knew the answer.

"I… I guess I can do this favour for you." He snickered not really thinking what he was saying. He was drooling over the picture of hot, fourteen year old princess. "So… when do I meet her?"

"Their convoy will arrive tomorrow afternoon. You will be there to welcome them but be aware…" She narrowed her eyes. "If you even consider of thinking of making a move on her, I will ban ramen from Konoha for all eternity."

Naruto dropped the picture. "Y-you're joking right?"

"Do I look like I am?"

There was a moment of silence.

"Naruto-sama?" Haku asked quietly. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to. I'm sure Tsunade-sama can find another person to cover for you."

"We have few candidates which I think we should look through once more." Shizune agreed.

"I guess there's no helping it." Tsunade sighed and stood up. "I have those files in my office at the Tower. We should go before it gets too dark."

"Wait just a minute!" Naruto yelled. "Do you really believe that I can't do this?" He asked undignified.

Women of the room changed looks.

"Even you, Haku?" Naruto asked.

"I'm sorry Naruto-sama. It's just that…" She moved uncomfortably on her seat. "Well…"

"What Haku-chan is trying to say, I believe is that your record speaks for itself."

Naruto frowned. "You have really that little faith in me, do you?"

Tsunade smiled. "Well, can you prove me wrong?"

He watched at the picture. The princess was hot. No doubts there. But it really did hurt his feelings when none of his family really believed in him and thought that he would just jump on her soon as he saw her. Even if it was true.

"I will!" He banged his hand to the table. "I will be a perfect gentleman for this princess but you owe me big time."

"Sure." Tsunade smirked. Plan had worked perfectly. She looked over to Shizune who smirked back.

--

Next morning, Naruto was walking on the streets alone for a change. He had told Haku to rest while he would do some thinking. She had tried to object but he had given her a direct order which she had to follow.

The talk about the festival was becoming louder. Here and there he saw some people decorating for it already. Rush that had taken over the village, had made it look more crowed than it actually was. Naruto liked that. It reminded him of the big cities where he had spent his younger days. Gambling places, red light districts, crowds. Places where he was just a face among the others. In Konoha he had been 'the son of the Hokage' but for now, even if it was just for a day, he was just another normal boy standing in the crowd.

Suddenly he felt a presence. He remembered this from before. And time before that. It was that Hyuuga girl with her problems. Shizune had taken over her case when Naruto had left Konoha, but she couldn't seem to leave him alone. Naruto knelt down to re-tie his sandals and glanced behind his legs. There she was, behind a lamppost, hiding best she could. Unfortunately she did very lousy job on that.

Then his eyes caught something else. He was about to laugh out loud. The Hyuuga girl was so focused in him that she completely forgot about her own stalkers.

--

Hinata watched as Naruto was tying his sandals. Oh, how she wished she had the courage go to talk to him. She had lost all her chances when she had been given another doctor. Shizune was good doctor, but she wasn't Naruto. She didn't share his beautiful blue eyes, or lovely sun coloured hair or those cute whisker-like-marks on his cheeks.

She was flustered with herself for being so incompetent. So many times she had been so close to him during their sessions but never could say another word. She hated that. This was a perfect opportunity. She should walk over there and ask if he would like to come with him to the festival with him. Not as a date! Just friends! Of course! She closed her eyes. "Okay… here goes." She whispered and moved her leg. First one step. Then another. Here it goes… She opened her eyes. She hadn't moved an inch. 'Move! Move you useless legs! Move before he gets away!' But they didn't listen. It felt like she had been glued to the ground.

--

Kiba was crying. Ever since that cocky bastard son of the Hokage had arrived, Hinata-chan didn't seem to think anything else. It was so infuriating that he felt like he would have to give a beating to that asshole for leading his bitch stray (A/N: Kiba didn't mean it in an insulting way. He comes from a clan of dogs and female dogs are called bitches. So when Kiba thinks Hinata as his bitch, it should be translated as a wife, girlfriend etc.). He would have to do something before it was too late.

--

Neji was angry. He had been doing some serious training in order to become stronger. He had heard how Senju-san had punched Akamichi boy flying and for some reason, it had given him more resolve to train. He wanted to prove to Hinata-sa… to the main house that he was strong and defeating Senju heir would be a perfect target. He had just finished his training when he had recognized Hinata-sama standing there, acting so cutely when trying to hide herself behind a lamppost. He shook his head. 'No! I meant that only that weakling from the main house could do something so disgraceful as to try to hide herself so poorly.' Then he had recognized Senju heir walking there, obviously deep in thought. His blood had started to boil.

Then he had noticed anther figure following Hinata-sama. It was that Inuzuka mutt of a team mate of hers. He was stalking Hinata-sama. As a member of a branch family whose mission was to protect the main house, he had to now follow him to make sure Hinata-sama would be safe.

--

Chouji was eating in his favourite beef place. It was empty expect for him. It was before lunch so he had a perfect chance to fill his stomach before the rush.

Door was opened and the bell rang.

"Welcome, young lady! What would you like to eat?"

"Ehm…" Very uncomfortable voice muttered. "I think I would like that one…" Chouji heard and guessed she was pointing something.

"Very good choice, young lady! Please, sit down and wait when I shall make your order!" Cook told her happily and Chouji recognized sounds of flame, frying pan and chopping coming from the kitchen.

'I wonder who it might be.' Chouji thought. All the girls he knew would never eat in this kind of place unless they were dragged here and then they ate only salad. But trained nose of Akamichi clan which could rival even with the Inuzuka (when it came to food) could tell the girl had ordered something with meat on it.

Then suddenly the girl walked passed him to a small corner table. She was so pretty that Chouji left his mouth open allowing his food to drop back to the plate.

Girl was slender than he had expected. Graceful, beautiful, long and dark hair which she allowed to wave free over her shoulders. Brown eyes which were so sad looking. Like she was lost or something. She had dressed in simple looking grey yukata.

Chouji couldn't believe what he was seeing.

--

Haku had left Senju states soon after Naruto-sama. Even though he had ordered her to stay still and rest, she couldn't. She was a tool! But why didn't he use her at all? Was it because she was too weak? Or because he really didn't need her? Or because he was scared for her? She didn't know. She had wondered around the village trying to locate him but no success. Perhaps it was best not to find him. Not so soon after he had given her an order.

"Haku, you're not a tool. You're a living person with feelings and a good body." Naruto-sama had said one the previous week during their one of their check up sessions. "You might now feel that you don't understand but when you find someone important you will. Important in a way that you want to do more than just protect."

Haku hadn't understood those words. What else could she do? She was his tool and her job was to protect him. That was how it had always been.

She sighed as she sat in her table at the restaurant. To her luck, it was empty expect one other customer. Genin obviously. Hakus eyes could see that. That innocence. Hope. Pureness. As expected Konoha shinobi. Just a kid. Naruto-sama isn't that naïve yet he is 'just' a civilian. This kid is obviously a shinobi only because of a good life Konoha has to offer. 'But why does he keep looking at me?' Haku thought irritated. "Can I help you?"

Chouji forgot his mouth for a moment. He was completely surprised when the pretty girl talked to him. He couldn't remember the last time that had happened… and he remembered how his team mate, Ino was… pretty. But so skinny and was always so mean. This girl even sounded kind. Even though her eyes were still so sad.

"Excuse me?" Haku asked again.

"Huh? Wha-no! Im good!" Chouji jumped back rushed to assure her. She had walked over to him was holding her hand over his head. He was very blushing deeply.

"I'm glad." She smiled. "When I spoke to you, you just sat there a weird expression on your face. For full five minutes. I was getting worried you had a seizure of some sort."

Chouji could have sworn that the sun had just come behind the cloud and coloured her face. Her smile was so beautiful and warm. "No no no! I'm fine. Just a… little hot. You know. Summer day. Festival and all."

"Yes…" Haku started to fear that this boy had some condition. Maybe she should ask Naruto-sama check on him.

"Where are you from? I haven't seen you around." Chouji tried desperately to keep up the conversation.

"I'm…I just moved." She answered politely.

"Oh really? Where to? Do you know anyone?"

"Yes, I live at the Senju compound."

It took a moment of him to register the information. "S-senju? As in… the Hokage?"

"Actually her son." Haku corrected and bowed. "My name is Haku, I'm newly pointed assistant of Naruto-sama, son of the Hokage. Nice to meet you."

"Oh…" Chouji felt a hit to this guts. Senju Naruto. Son of the Hokage. Good looking, strong, 'cool' and a killer with the ladies had this cute girl around. He had no chances in hell. He remembered what the Hokage had asked him to do. Was this some kind of a sign from Gods…? It was impossible. It was simply impossible!

"There seems to be some kind of festival coming." Haku pointed out looking outside.

"Yes it's the midsummer festival where we celebrate warm weathers and green leaves which protect our village. Are you going?" He asked quickly.

"I…" Haku stopped on her tracks. What was she doing? Naruto-sama had to entertain the princess while she… she was his assistant but she wouldn't be needed at that time. He would most likely ask her to leave them alone. "I don't think so."

"Huh? Why?"

"Naruto-sama is busy and I wouldn't want to bother him." She explained.

"Would you want to come with me?" Choujis lips moved before he could stop it.

Haku was shocked. "What? I…"

"Haku!" Naruto appeared to the restaurant. "Here you are! I've been looking all over for you."

"Naruto-sama." Haku bowed to him. "What is it?"

"I need a favour. C'mon lets go." He waved his hand and ignored the stunned Chouji leaving the restaurant with Haku who followed obediently.

"Will I see you… there?" He yelled after them but it was too late. They were gone.

"Here it is!" The food finally arrived. "Hey… where did that young lady go?"

"Hi Chouji." Shikamaru greeted him lazily as he and the rest of the team arrived to the restaurant. "We just saw son of the Hokage outside walking with this girl. You know anything of it?"

"Me… I…" Chouji stammered.

"You already ordered for us?" Asuma asked surprised as he looked the food that was served. "How nice of you for once to wait for us. Isn't it, Ino-chan?"

"Yeah. If that were true." Ino said coldly. "That is probably his refill."

"Troublesome woman…" Shikamaru muttered. "Can we eat already?"

--

"Where are we going, Naruto-sama?" Haku asked as they walked around the village.

"I'm looking for a kimono. Or rather, my mom wants me to get a kimono." He looked over his shoulder. "It's for the princess occasion."

"I see." Haku nodded. "But why do you need my help?"

"I need your help while choosing." He said simply. "I have no idea what to choose."

"I see…" She understood. "I shall do my best." After a moment of silence between them, she had to say something. "Naruto-sama…"

"I know." He assured her.

"But…"

"I know that too."

"And…"

"And that."

Haku gulped. "Konoha has some very strange people in it."

"You have no idea." Naruto watched over his shoulder and laughed. "What about you and that fatty in that restaurant? Were you on a date?"

"Naruto-sama!" She blushed and bowed. "I wouldn't…"

"Its okay, its okay." He calmed her down. "You're a woman. You have needs. I understand. Just never thought you would go for the… chubby type. Well everyone with their likes I always say." He laughed out loud and walked towards the clothing shop.

"Naruto-sama!" Haku rushed after him blushing deeply ignoring dark looks her back was having.

--

Hinata was enraged. Who was that girl who was following her Naruto-san like that? Where did she come from? She hadn't seen her before. She hadn't been there before. Now that she thought about it, when she had been in the hospital for her treatment, she had once seen that girl in a wheelchair pushed by Shizune-san. She had seemed like a living corpse. Pale, weak and shivering. Now, this girl who was following Naruto-san was like another person. Hinata wouldn't have recognized her unless her face was the same.

Was she his girlfriend? No… that was impossible. She would have heard about it. Or more likely, the village would have gossiped about it. It seemed that the Hokages son was their favourite topic to talk about. But now when she thought about it, she had heard a couple of maids talking about Naruto-san at the Hyuuga compound. They had talked about some girl who had come with him from outside the village during his short leave. There had been several rumours running around, who she was. Most popular was of course a lover, especially among the old people.

Hinatas claws pressed deeper into the fence behind which she was hiding. "That girl… thinks she can become between me and Naruto-san… does she?" She whispered her eyes flaming. "I will show who loves Naruto-san the most!"

"Hinata! Is that you?" She snapped and turned around. Sakura was standing behind her with her team. Sasuke seemed… angrier than usual, Sai had his arm in bandages, Kakashi-sensei was… Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-chan was only one in the group who seemed normal. "What are you doing here?" She asked politely.

"I-I… walking." Hinata answered with low voice and bowed. "Nice to see you. How was your mission?"

Hinata noticed that everyone stiffened a little when he mentioned it. "It went… well." Sakura smiled. "Right, guys?"

"It was a success." Sai agreed with his usual smile.

"And we all survived." Kakashi smiled his one-eye-smile. "So we can say it was a full success."

Only one who didn't seem to agree was Sasuke. He only glared around.

"So, Hinata, do you have a date to the festival?" Sakura asked kindly.

"D-d-date? Me? No…" Hinata got depressed when she thought how many chances to ask a date for herself she had but failed miserably. Not even able to walk over to her crush to talk. "W-what happened to Sai-kun?" She asked.

"It appears I should train some more." Sai answered simply. "I got careless."

"I hope you get better." Hinata nodded.

"It's okay. Naruto-sensei's cast works perfectly. I should be able to use my arm soon enough."

"Naruto-san did…"

"Yes." Sakura smiled. "He came to give us a hand. Can you believe it? He knows Yukie Fujikaze personally, the actress."

"He does?" Hinata asked surprised.

"Yep. It's so amazing." Sakura smiled when thinking it. "I kind of feel sad for her. She wanted to get together with Naruto but I think she got dumped."

"She got?" Hinatas voice cheered up.

Sakura exchanged looks with others. Even Sasuke had some actual emotion on his face. "Well…"

--Flashback--

"Oh why?! Oh why?! Why did he leave me?" Koyuki cried over the sake bottle. "Why?"

"I don't know, Koyuki-sama." Sakura said trying to sound less awkward than she really was. It was given as her personal duty to cheer Koyuki up. She was sitting with her in her room. "Maybe he… has a girl she likes?"

"She has?" The newly pointed queen of the newly named Spring rushed to her. "Who?"

"I don't know." Sakura rushed to explain. "I'm only guessing."

"I guess you're right." She muttered and grabbed another bottle. "I'm… going to move on from him. After this night… I won't shed a single tear for him."

"That's admirable." Sakura cheered her on.

"So today I have to cry more than ever!" Koyuki crushed with her and started crying making her clothes all wet.

--End Flashback--

"I believe they are not together. Not anymore at least."

Before Hinata could response they were interrupted by a crumpy voice.

"You mean I deserved that?" Narutos voice asked irritated. "I was merely having a little talk with her!"

"Naruto-sama, you were… touching shop owners daughters bottom." Haku reminded him kindly. "And her chest. And kissing her. And you were half naked on the floor."

"Well, it wasn't like she was resisting!" Naruto yelled angrily.

Team seven and Hinata looked over to the voice and saw Naruto walking out of the clothing shop while Haku was carrying a package. "It was still nice of him to sell us even after that."

"But he didn't have to hit me just because of that!" Naruto yelled and rubbed his cheek with his hand which was glowing green. "Especially that painfully."

On that moment Naruto jumped up in the air and over to the light post. The spot he had been walking on was engulfed by flames. "Naruto-sama!" Haku screamed.

"Haku, stay back!" Naruto yelled irritated. "What you want, Uchiha?" He asked looking down from the post. "I'm a little busy right now so I don't have time to play with you."

Sasuke glared up. "I want you to fight me!"

Naruto sighed. "I already told you, I'm busy. Unlike you ninja freaks, I got a life. So if you excuse me, I have to meet up with my mom. You know, the Hokage? Your boss." He smirked triumphal.

"So you better leave me alone."

As Sasuke pulled back his lips tightly together, Naruto landed gracefully to the ground. "You should teach some self-control to your students, Hatake. Or they will get themselves killed while challenging someone stronger."

Kakashi didn't reply to him. "Let's go to the Hokage so we can get the debriefing over and get ready for the festival. That's why you rushed back, isn't it?"

"Of course, Kakashi-sensei." Sai agreed with a smiled.

"Yeah…" Sakura said with less enthusiasm.

Sasuke didn't even bother to answer.

"Then we shall go. The princess will be arriving in couple of hours." Naruto said walked away. Haku quickly glared at the team seven before rushing after him carrying his newly bought kimono.

Team seven said byes to Hinata who rushed to her home. Kakashi led his students towards the Hokage tower but he noticed how Sasuke lingered for a moment glaring holes into the back of the son of the Hokage. He would have to notify her of it. It wouldn't be good if his prized student would be in quarrel with her son.

--

"I wonder what that was about." Kiba muttered to himself as he watched teams departing from each other. "The 'all-mighty-Uchiha' challenging that womanizer like that? What you think, Akamaru?"

The dog barked something.

"You mean he hates him? That's nothing new. Uchiha hates everyone." Kiba pointed out. "Especially if someone beats him in something…. you mean?"

Akamaru barked again.

"I see…" Kiba smirked. "So there's something good about that bastard. He was able to get that other bastard out of my back."

Before Naruto had arrived, Sasuke had often challenged Kiba and Neji proving constantly that he was stronger. Kiba didn't really mind brawling but he mostly lost. And he lost in front of Hinata-chan which made it all even more humiliating. That meant he could train in peace and become stronger and prove to the whole world (Hinata-chan) that he was stronger than that damn bastard.

A few feet behind him, Neji was having similar thoughts.

--

"What's his problem?" Naruto asked irritated while walking towards the Tower by a different road. It was through a park. "He acts towards me like I killed his family or something."

"I don't know." Haku agreed annoyed.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Why did you stopped me?"

"Huh?"

"What kind of tool am I if you don't even use me?" Haku pleaded him desperately.

"You were carrying my newly bought kimono!" Naruto said simply. "It would obviously be ruined if you would end up with a fight." He looked around. "I'm going to take a leak. Don't worry, I'm won't be attacked while in the bushes."

"That's not what I meant!" She yelled after him but he ignored her completely.

--

"And that's what happened." Kakashi ended his report. "After that, we waited a day before rushing back to Konoha."

"I see." Tsunade nodded behind her hands. "But why the rush? I thought you would have wanted to spend some time with the famous movie star?"

"Well you see," Kakashi cleared his throat. "my students wanted to come back soon as they could so they could join this festival. It is day after tomorrow isn't it?"

"Oh yes… the festival." Tsunade sighed. "Well, talk to Shizune, she will have your pay and feel free to use the next two days freely. I'm too busy to try to find missions for now."

"What is it, Tsunade-sama?" Kakashi asked. "Nothing serious, I hope."

"It's this surgery I've been having in mind." She answered leaning back in her chair. "I've been trying to increase the success rate but it seems that it requires still some research."

Kakashi blinked in confusion before nodding. "I understand."

"Anyway, if that's all, you can go." Tsunade nodded towards the door and pulled out a large book and a pen. She could hear three footsteps leaving the office. "Or is there something else, Kakashi?"

"Well, yes." Hakate gulped. He felt somehow that he wasn't in the favour of the Hokage right now. Could it be possible that she knew… no. Somehow that felt ridiculous. "I'm here to talk about your honourable son, Naruto-kun."

Tsunade threw the pen away and crashed to her chair. "What did he do now?"

"Well it's not what he did exactly but... well…"

"What?" Tsunade asked narrowing her eyes. "Is there a problem I should be aware of?"

Kakashi gulped and tried to smile. "Well, it's just that I think my student wants to challenge your son in a fight."

"Excuse me?" Tsunade lowered her hands.

"Well it's like this: my student, Uchiha Sasuke is determent in avenging his family so he wants to become stronger. I have done my best to help him, after all he is the last Uchiha and it wouldn't hurt to have him strong."

"I don't understand what that has to do with me son." Tsunade asked irritated.

"Your son is obviously strong. Sasuke always wants to fight strong people. He believes it's a good way to rank himself. And now because your son has fought strong enemies which he found difficult in Snow, he wants to prove to himself that he is stronger than Naruto-kun."

"He may want to prove himself all he wants, my son isn't a ninja." Tsunade relaxed and picked up a pen. "And my predecessor was extremely strict about fights between civilians and active or retired ninjas. He knows that, doesn't he?"

"Well of course he does!" Kakashi smiled nervously. "But he is a growing boy just like your son and easily gets excited so it's understandable that he…"

"so it's understandable that he – what?" Tsunade narrowed her eyes again.

He gulped and answered carefully. "He might have attacked your son at the streets… today." He could hear the pen snapping in two.

"Call out the ANBU!" She yelled angrily. "I want Uchiha Sasuke brought to me right this instant!"

"What did he do now?" They both looked over the door where Naruto walked in looking bored and uninterested as ever. "Hey, mom. I bought the kimono as you ordered me to. When does the princess arrive?" But before he could get an answer, Tsunade jumped on him, worry in her eyes.

"You're not hurt, are you?" She asked looking for possible injuries ignoring Kakashi and Haku who had followed Naruto inside.

"Why would I be hurt?" Naruto asked confused. "Because some mentally unstable brat thinks he can actually match up with me? Mom, even if I don't brag about it, I'm the son of one of the Sannin. I'm strong. You yourself trained me since I was four. I think you should trust in my abilities."

"Thank gods that your son is okay, so why don't we just forget this situation?" Kakashi suggested. Suddenly he felt like he was being targeted by enormous killing intent. "Or not."

"Kakashi…" Tsunade stood up her eyes flaming. "You – want – me – to –"

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune rushed in. The Wind Daimyo is here! Our scouts have spotted his convoy few miles from Konoha!" Then she took a look of the situation. "Am I… interrupting something?"

"Of course not." Tsunade turned around. "Naruto, go and change. Be sure to be at the gate soon as you are ready. Got that?"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go Haku." He left.

"Shizune." Tsunade said slowly, facing still the door where her son had disappeared. "Leave."

Shizune understood the gravity of the situation and bowed before rushing out. Tsunade was back turned towards Kakashi who was waiting to be scolded. A sudden cloud threw a shadow over the office window.

"Kakashi, I will say this only for once. You will not repeat these words in any occasion. Not to anyone. Not to me, not to yourself. Far as I'm concerned, this talk never happened. Understood?" Without waiting for an answer she continued on. "My son is everything to me. I only accepted this job because I want to be able to protect him. Of course being able to continue my teacher's peace loving ways is a bonus. But the point is," She turned around. Her brown eyes drilled into Kakashi one eye. "if I ever see my son in danger, whatever the threat becomes from outside or inside this village, I will use everything in my power to protect him. So from now on, I want you to keep your student in line. Because next time… Sandaime's law will be executed on those who break it. Dismissed."

Without saying anything, Kakashi left the office by shushin.

"I need sake." Tsunade muttered.

--

Naruto was in his room watching his newly bought kimono (A/N: to save time (and because I was feeling lazy) I surfed in the internet and took a pattern I liked. It's Samurai Deeper Kyos kimono. To those ignorant fools who don't know what kind of kimono Kyo wears I give two options, one: go and read that manga. It's definitely one of my favourites (along with Naruto, Bleach, One Piece, Gintama and several, several others). Or the option number two: go to the following website and check it out there.) Its black fabric and the symbol on its back.

"You have a good taste." Naruto pointed out while watching it. He had placed it on to his bed. "But I still think I should have gone with the blue one (A/N: Samurai champloo, Jin's hakama)."

"I had to choose something quickly before he was going to chase us out of the shop." Haku argued. "And I think this is actually better."

"You really think so?" Naruto asked. "Well, it's a good pick. Better at least than that red one(A/N: Rurouni Kenshin-type of hakama). Don't you think?"

"I'm not sure…" Haku said. "It would have really worked with your hair."

Naruto stood up and hold the cloth. "Let's get me ready for the princess, then."

Haku raised to left the room to give him some privacy.

"Where are you going?" He asked confused.

"I thought you said-"

"I said let's get me ready for the princess. I can't get ready without help."

"Why?" Haku asked confused.

"Well of course-" He looked away. "You yourself said you wanted to help me more. Well, I allow you to help me to dress this thing."

There was a moment of silence. "You can't dress it yourself, can you?"

Naruto blushed proving Hakus theory right. "Sh-shut up!"

Haku giggled.

"It isn't funny!" He sulked. "There are many people who can't dress in kimono."

"Of course there is." She tried to regain her composure. "But the way you try to hide it makes it just so funny."

After a while of arguing, Naruto was dressed in his new kimono and was walking towards the gate of Konoha with Haku. She kept wondering how he wasn't able to dress simple kimono, considering all the things he could do. She liked to think him as a genius… who couldn't even dress a kimono. She giggled again.

"I get it! I get it!" Naruto exploded just when they were leaving the forest surrounding their home. "You don't have to linger on the subject!"

"Didn't Tsunade-sama or Shizune-sama ever teach you to dress a kimono?" Haku asked trying to act civil.

"They tried but I never had a kimono to try and I like my normal clothes best." He sighed remembering his old clothes. "And where ever we went, my clothes were always good enough. Sometimes I actually felt that I'm a bit overdressed."

"But Tsunade-sama is respected ninja from prestigious clan and Shizune-sama is good behaving woman. I would've thought that they would have thought you some etiquette."

"They did. There was this one time I remember…"

--Flashback--

"Listen now Naru-chan, when you meet a person who is older than yourself, you bow to him and greet him politely. Like this: Greetings Naruto-san." Shizune showed the example to young Naruto and bowed to him. "My name is Shizune. Yoroshiku onegai shimasu. You understand?"

"I… think I do." Naruto muttered looking a little confused. He was holding Tonton who oinked understanding.

"Then why don't you try it?" His nee-chan encouraged him. They were in a hotel room. Tsunade was gambling at the moment and because Naruto had been little sick lately, Shizune wanted to look after him.

Naruto stood up. "Yo!" He raised his hand and smiled happily. "Im Naruto! Who are you? Will you be my friend?"

Shizune hang her head in depression. "He just won't get it, will he?" She asked from Tonton who agreed.

"Did I do bad?" Naruto asked little cautiously. His big blue eyes drilled into Shizunes own. She saw how they sparkled when the moisture started to gather. She couldn't stand him being sad.

"No, little guy. You did… what you normally do." She smiled and ruffled his hair. "And that's what I like about you."

"Really?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Of course." Shizune nodded happily.

--End Flashback--

"… and after that my sis got an obsession to teach me proper etiquette." Naruto ended his story. "I guess she didn't want me to take too much after my mom, which may be understandable."

"I… see." Haku sweat dropped and started to feel more and more respect to Shizune.

"We're here." Naruto nodded towards the gate where there had been people gathering. Naruto recognized some of them being from the council, advisors, several clan heads, their attendants and even the Fire daimyo with his wife was there and four samurai bodyguards behind them. Naruto could find four ninja bodyguard hiding and was sure that there were many more around. And next to the daimyo and his wife stood Tsunade in her usual attire looking little agitated guessing from the way she hold her arms. Yes, Naruto was able to read his mother's moods just by looking her body language. When she was holding her arms over her chest like that but kept a calm face, it meant she was just struggling with something. Naruto hoped he had brought some sake with him just in case. Just next to her stood Shizune who was holding Tonton (A/N: sorry for completely forgetting that cute little pig. I will make up for it!) Shizune saw Naruto and nodded him to hurry up. He wished he could find an excuse to leave before it would be too late. All that stuck-upness was making him sick already. He would have to act like a person who cares about people and what they thought of him when around these geezers. 'And remember Naruto, if you embarrass me in front of the all the quests and the council, I will tie you up to a chair and eat ramen right in front of you until you pass out of starvation.' Tsunade voice echoed through his head.

"Damn that old hag." Naruto muttered. "Im backing down. Let's go." He turned around.

"Naruto-sama, remember the C-cups. C-cups!" Haku whispered to his ear motivating him.

Naruto made 180 and took a polite smile to his face. "Let's go meet up with our guests."

Haku nodded little uncomfortable about the way she had to persuade him. They entered the crowd, she staying respectable distance behind him keeping her eyes directed to the ground. People smiled politely to Naruto as he passed them and he responded by nodding quickly back to them.

"Naruto!" Tsunade whispered as he walked next to her. "Where have you been? I thought you were gonna chicken out!"

"I needed some time to put this thing on." He answered behind his teeth.

"You still can't dress up a kimono?" She asked.

"It's not like I ever had one to dress up to."

"What you mean? Shizune made sure that you would always have at least one fancier cloth for fancier occasions."

"And what happened to all those clothes?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow.

"I…" Tsunade blushed slightly in embarrassment. "You know, there is no use to blame anyone at this point. Who knows what happened to all those clothes."

"You gambled them all, Tsunade-sama." Shizune answered and Tonton oinked agreeably. "And lost them. Naturally."

"I remember that one time you gambled even your own clothes." Naruto sighed. "When a mother has no shame, what will happen to a poor, innocent child like me?"

Shizune giggled.

"You lost your innocence when I introduced that pervert into your life." Tsunade sighed, gladly blaming Jiraiya from everything.

"Tsunade-hime." She turned around to see daimyo himself walking over to them. "I would like to speak with you."

Tsunade hurried to bow. Naruto, Shizune and Haku followed example. "Of course."

Daimyo was a tall man with short moustaches. He sure did have an aura of owning and leading behind him. As Naruto swiftly checked him, he could see smart eyes inspecting back at him. Probably checking in what kind of hands his country was now. They kept their heads down. "This must be your son, I've heard."

"Yes, this is Naruto." Tsunade nodded and singed him to step closer.

"I'm Senju Naruto." Naruto bowed politely. "Yoroshiku onegai shimasu."

"Polite boy." Daimyo nodded approvingly. "Totally unlike my sons. Raise your heads."

They did as they were ordered to. Even though daimyo was the lord of the Fire country, The Hokage was an independent leader of the Konoha. But that didn't mean he wasn't to be favoured (ass-kissed) when around. After all, country's daimyo was the greatest single client a village had (usually).

"Thank you." Tsunade smiled.

"We are glad that you're helping us with this, Naruto-san." Daimyos wife added with a smile. "Fire and Wind are allies and war between us would be awful thing. Even if it was Suna who betrayed Konoha."

Before Naruto could retort anything at all, Tsunade rushed ahead. "My teacher used his second term of office to ensure that future generations would never have to face horrors of war and I agree. Nothing good has come, from all that bloodshed."

"You spoke like I expected to hear from Sarutobi-san's student." Daimyo nodded approvingly. "Well, Naruto-san, I want you to treat your guest best as possible."

Narutos mind immediately started imagine all the 'best things' he could do with that girl. Shizune must have read his thoughts because she kicked his leg swiftly.

He put his best smile and nodded. "I will do my best." And bowed. Naruto could hear approving muttering among the crowd.

A jounin appeared next to them. "Hokage-sama, the Wind daimyos escort has arrived."

The crowd turned their attention to nearing caravan which was heading towards them.

--

"Don't be sad, Atsu-himesama." Old woman tried to encourage her mistress who was sitting in a palanquin. She was running next to it and was talking through the curtains. "I'm sure you will have lovely time at this festival."

The figure didn't answer.

On the other side of the palanquin, man with glasses and papers cleared his throat. "If I may humbly console you, this resigning the peace treaty is just a formality."

"I know that." Quiet voice answered. "But that doesn't change I will be pimped to some geezer or something."

"Hime-sama! Don't use such foul language!" Her attendant scolded her. "It is only for tomorrow and I've heard that it isn't 'some geezer or something'."

"Then who? Who is it then?" Girl's voice asked quietly. Powerlessly.

"Hokage's son." The man on the other side answered. "Newly pointed Hokage, Tsunade of the Sannin has a son. Age, 13. Name; Senju Naruto."

"N-naruto… what's he like?"

"I'm very sorry but our intelligence is very light at this point. We only got conformation of this a week ago."

"Is there anything you can tell me?" Princess asked little impatience in her voice. Little more… anything at all?

"Well…" Man with glasses corrected them. "this may be just a rumour but it seems that the Son of the Hokage has a little reputation with women."

Attendant looked alarmed. "You mean they have chosen some playboy to escort Hime-sama?" She asked terrified.

"As I said, it's only a rumour." He shrugged. "But I do advice Hime-sama to be cautious."

"Thank you, Saigen, Amatsu." She muttered silently. "I know you will be there to look after me, won't you, Amatsu? And Saigen, shouldn't you hurry to my father's side. I'm sure he will need you soon."

"Of course. If you excuse me, Hime-sama." Man bowed quickly and rushed ahead.

"Amatsu, how long is it until we reach Konoha?"

"I can see the walls already, Hime-sama. It shouldn't be too long now." Her attendant answered.

Gentle looking, soft fingers moved the curtains slightly. "So that's… Konoha."

**Chapter END**

**Part 2 of Omake: Games begin**

It had been half an hour since the game had begun. In all fairness, Naruko was given a five minutes head start. After that, team 7's genins scattered throughout the city to find her.

Jiraiya had taken Kakashi to a small café to spend some time.

After the silence, Kakashi couldn't concentrate into his book which was a rare occasion.

"You want to ask something?" Jiraiya asked sagely while holding a tea cup.

"Jiraiya-sama, how strong that girl really is?"

Jiraiya smirked. "She is strong."

"Honestly speaking, can my students take her on?"

"They have no chance." Jiraiyas smirk even widened.

"But then why you insisted this-"

"Kakashi, when was the last time you got any?"

"Huh?" Hatake was dead panned. "Well it has been couple of months but not that long."

"Well, anyway, you don't have anyone to protect, do you? Anyone important?"

His silence was an answer enough.

"Tsunade is a mother now." Jiraiya answered. "Naruko is her daughter. She is her most important thing ever. If we don't please her, Tsunade won't even give us a half a minute. Especially if she has been drinking."

"So if we can win this girl over, Tsunade-sama is more easily persuaded to return to Konoha." Kakashi did the adding. "But is it wise? A woman who has so obvious weakness? Is it okay to give her the job?"

Jiraiya smirked. "You obviously don't have a son or anything else worth protecting. And you don't know women. They are like enraged bears if their children are in danger. I don't know about you, but I wouldn't want to ever meet a bear with Tsunades strength."

Kakashi didn't answer but returned to read his book not able to get rid of the worrying feelings he had for his students.

-- Sai --

Sai was jumping over the rooftops, scanning the area, trying to find that young woman but soon realized it would be useless to just run around. He needed a plan. He sat down on an edge of a roof and started thinking. He tried to remember what he had found out about her. First things were what she looked like; she had twin pony-tails, golden hair, six whisker-like marks on her cheeks. Blue eyes. Estimating from her body, she seemed to be around sixteen years old. Physically well developed.

Then the things he assumed. She was a daughter of a medical specialist, so she shouldn't be that strong but even better at avoiding enemies and keeping distance. Her chakra control should be good so he should he be wary of different types of jutsus. She was older so she must have more experience on her side.

From his point of view, he couldn't think of any advantage he or his team had against her expected numbers. And that didn't actually help him. He took a deep breath. There must be a weakness to use. He started thinking again. Perhaps Jiraiya-sama could tell him.

"How long are you going to just sit there?" Sai jumped up when he heard woman's voice behind his back reaching for his weapons naturally. "Konoha must be a nice place if you can just sit there and do nothing like that even in a middle of a mission." Senju Naruko was sitting there legs crossed looking at him curiosly. "Where is your team?"

"They are around." Sai answered with his normal tone but was sweating inwardly. How long had she been sitting behind him? She had covered her presence perfectly. This 'tag' would be hard to win. "Why won't you just let us meet your mother? We have an important mission to accomplish."

Naruko snorted. "Like I care. Your village may turn into rubble all I care." There was a loud bang when Sasuke jumped in hitting the roof with the chidori.

-- Sasuke --

Sasuke was angry. No, furious. That impudent bitch had insulted him and she was going to pay for that!

--Flashback--

They were standing on the startling line, in front of the café where Jiraiya and Kakashi would wait until the race was over. "But are you sure you want to do this?" Naruko asked bored. "Judging from their appearance, none of them will be a much of a challenge."

"What you mean?" Jiraiya asked surprised. "Can't you see the talent in them? Team 7 is definitely the best team of genins this year has."

Genins felt pride when being praised by one of the Sannin.

Naruko looked at them once more. "I don't even want to find out what kind of looser are in the other teams."

Genins were like they were hit in the guts.

"Don't say that! Pinky there was top kunoichi in the class." Jiraiya introduced her.

"There must have been some real weaklings among them." Naruko sighed.

"Sai, there is excellent shinobi. He is the anchor of the team."

Naruko picked up a rock from the road. "This stone has more emotion than that guy."

"And here is Uchiha Sasuke. Last of his clan. Rookie of the year."

Naruko sighed. "A looser. My mom said that all Uchihas are just a bunch of inbreeds who can't do anything else than copy others hard work."

"What did you say!?" Sasuke roared. "Take that back, you bitch!"

"Sasuke!" Kakashi hurried to stop him by stepping between the two, facing her. "Im sorry but I think that was out of line from you."

"Hatake Kakashi, the copy-cat of Konoha." Naruko muttered and hardened her gaze. "Looser just like the rest of the Uchihas who would be long dead without his Sharingan."

"I'm going to kill you!" Sasuke roared behind Kakashi back, his doujutsu activated.

"Nah ah aa." She waved her finger. "The deal was that only ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu are allowed. Meaning, your kekkei genkai is illegal. You can't use it or you loose by default."

Team 7 stood there in silence. Had she planned this?

Kakashi turned around to his team to give them last minute advice. "Okay team. This is important mission, even if we don't think so. You must capture her."

"But how can we win if Sasuke-kun can't use his Sharingan?" Sakura pleaded.

"Don't worry Sakura." Kakashi smiled. "Think this as training. You can't always rely on one special skill like that. Some times you must find a way to beat your opponent while at a disadvantage."

"Don't worry. I will beat her to the ground." Sasuke muttered. "With or without my Sharingan."

--End Flashback--

"And so I shall!" Sasuke promised to himself as he rushed through the streets searching for that bitch to appear. Then he felt flair of chakra, recognizing it belonging to Sai. He had spotted the enemy. He jumped to a roof and racing towards the site. He saw that bitch talking to Sai who seemed to be thinking. Sasuke may not like Sai at all but he respected his skills as a ninja. He was calm, strong and smart and made good plans when needed and most of all he was the only person who rivalled him. And now he was being a perfect decoy. Remembering the rules, he let his eyes go inactivated but he still had to show that bitch how strong he really was. So he would use his best move. Chidori. Kakashi had warned him of using it without Sharingan but he had no choice. He started gathering chakra but soon realized he couldn't control more than one third of its power but it didn't matter, that should be enough.

With chidori activated, he jumped from behind and prepared to punch that bitch to the ground. He smirked triumphal when the attack connected but soon realized that he had only hit the roof of a storage building.

"My, my." He heard her talking behind his back. "Aren't you a feisty one? I have to admit that I'm not really into spanking but I didn't really judge you."

Blushing deeply, Sasuke turned around raged ready to hit but Naruko only grabbed his hand and smiled. "If you want me that badly, you could just ask." She smirked and winked.

Sasuke blushed even deeper before jumping away. Sai had taken his ink jutsu in action and attacked from behind with his lions. Naruko sighed. "This won't get you anywhere." She took a smoke bomb and threw it under her feet. "Catch me if you can."

-- Sakura

Sakura was taking her time strolling in the city. She knew that Sai would try to outsmart their target Sasuke would go for a direct fight with her. But because she had lost both of them, it would be useless to try to find them. So she decided to spend some time at the market to see if she could find or think of anything helpful. She knew she was the weakest link in their team so she had to work her hardest to gain a place with her team mates so when they were strong and smart, she had to think of some kind of speciality of her own.

"What're you looking there, miss?" She turned around. A boy around of her own age was standing there with a smile. He had golden hair and blue eyes and he was dressed in a blue samurai-type hakama (Samurai champloo, Jins kimono). "Can I help you?"

"No thank you." Sakura hurried to bow. "I'm just looking."

"Looking for what?" The boy asked interested. "I may be able to help?"

"Just for a person I know." Sakura answered.

"Oh? What kind of person? Your boyfriend?"

Sakura blushed. "Of course not! I don't have one!"

"What a shame. Cute girl like yourself will go to waste without one."

"Don't say that!" Sakura laughed like it was a joke. "You really think I'm cute?"

"Yes." The boy nodded. "Your waving pink hair reminds me of the beauty of the sakura tree on a clear, beautiful day."

Sakura blushed deeply from all the sweet talk. "Y-you – stop kidding!" She waved her hand.

"I'm serious." The boy whispered. "Let's go there." He whispered. "I can show just how serious I am."

The boy led him to an ally. Sakura was deep inside a genjutsu already.

--

It had been several hours what Kakashi and Jiraiya had spent by sitting on a café. Jiraiya had been doing some notes to keep himself busy when he finally put the pencil down. Kakashi raised his gaze from his book. "So you finally got bored, eh?"

Young boy, dressed very similarly like the girl earlier sat into their table. "Nothing unexpected."

"Excuse me…" Kakashi tried to get into conversation.

"Have you thought about it?" Jiraiya interrupted him. "At all?"

"I have." The boy muttered. "And I won't allow it."

"But-"

"My mom already had one old team mate who visited him today. Two would be just torture. Get out of this town now."

"You know I can't do that. Naruto…" He turned to face the boy. "The Third was killed by Orochimaru."

"I know. He himself told so." Naruto answered coldly. "So the old fart is dead. You expect me to act like I care?"

Kakashi was stunned. To think that anyone would talk about Sandaime like that. "Just wait"

But Jiraiya interrupted him again by raising his hand. "I know that you two had some… issues but you must understand that-"

"He was an old perverted bastard who could be pushed around much as you liked?" Naruto completed the sentence by his own. "Yeah, I know that."

But the boy kept leaning to his hand bored expression on his face. "Why do you want my mom, anyway? You know she won't give into you, right?"

"Shut up!" Jiraiya screamed so loudly that many people turned to watch at them. "I keep telling you, my charm is unstoppable. But just for some weird reason, Tsunade's attention is in some brat instead where it should be!"

Naruto sighed. "What ever." He looked outside. "It seems that I've won." The day had changed into night. "Well, see ya. I know you will come to bug me again someday, sooner or later so…" He rose from the table just to see beaten Team 7 to enter the café. Hands in his pockets, Naruto started walking outside. "Didn't I already say; I won't take you there."

"Hear me out, kid." Jiraiya hurried. "I know you have issues with Konoha but you and your mom has her own too. Do you want to bear them for the rest of your life? The Third did what he thought was best at the time!"

"That's what they said about Third secret ninja war." Naruto answered and continued to walk.

"Naruto! Stop being such an ass and listen to me!" Jiraiya gulped. "I have to talk to your mother. Both of you must face your fears some day!" Naruto kept walking. "Naruto, if Orochimaru has contacted you, you must understand in how grave of a danger you people are in. Do you understand? Your mother may be a Sannin and Shizune is strong and you are too but do you think you can take on the whole Oto Village by yourselves? Let me speak to your mother and I can help you!" When it seemed that nothing worked, he sighed. "If you do that, I will…" He gulped again. "I will… give you my… my… album! Five pages of my album!"

Naruto came to sudden halt. "Five pages?" He whispered. "Seriously?"

"Boy, I never lie!" Jiraiya smirked with teary eye. He had finally broken through his defence but it had cost him so much. His personal, one and only; 'Golden album'. Pictures of most beautiful and erotic women everywhere where he had wondered. Thought of loosing even one, single picture of it was… unbearable. 'Sarutobi-sensei in heaven, you better be God damn grateful for this!' "Now, put that sexy no jutsu on so we can get going!"

Naruto smirked and moments after, transformed, cheerful and busty Naruko rushed inside the café. "Hey guys!" She smiled and sat to the table with the Konoha nin. "Listen, well played. You really did better than expected." She cheered them on though only got bunch of glares from the team. Well, it was one glare, one neutral face and one extremely blushed pout. Naruko only winked at her. "We can continue where we were left off but only later." Sakura turned away blushing madly making other team mates confused.

"What did you do?" Jiraiya whispered from him.

"Nothing really." She answered innocently. "Just showed her some adult tricks in getting oneself relaxed."

Jiraiyas nose started bleeding when he started fantasizing.

"Stop that! Not there!" Sakura struggled in Narukos firm grip as she rubbed her breast under her shirt. "Don't… don't… huh… don't… stop… that…"

"You want me to stop… or not?" Naruko whispered with erotic voice and kissed her neck. "You have so cute face when you blush…"

"Y-y-you pervert!" Sakura whispered embarrassed.

"I think that based on the moisture down here, I'd say you're the perverted one."

"WAKE UP!!!" Narukos fist hit his face sending him flying. "Stop fantasising in a middle of a restaurant or Im telling my mother."

Jiraiya struggled back up holding his face. "Damn brat."

Naruko turned back to the table to realize that Sakura had disappeared. "Where's Pinky?"

"Bathroom." Sai answered. "Said she had some sudden need." Sakura came back trying not to look at Narukos face.

"Anyway, as I was saying before, I had a little talk with my dear old God father here." She smiled to the man next to him. "And even if you didn't win, as a price for a good try, I will guide you to my mother."

"Really?" Kakashi asked most delighted. "That's wonderful news. Isn't it, team? Your efforts weren't in vain."

"Whoppy doo." Sakura muttered.

Konoha nin followed Naruko outside the café.

"How far is your hotel?" Jiraiya asked looking around. "We really have wasted a lot of time today."

"Hotel? Why would I show you our hotel?" Naruko asked confused.

"But I thought-"

"I said I would show you to my mother. And here we are." She entered a tavern across the street making everyone sweat drop.

"We used all this time to play around so she could guides as to a tavern which is on the other side of the street?" Sasuke asked not believing himself.

"Naru-chan!" His complaints were interrupted by a drunken cry when a woman with blond hair and green coat jumped on their guide. "Where were you? Mama was so worried about you! Are you okay?"

"I'm okay… but you're crushing me!" Naruko struggled to whisper. She hated when her mother was drunk like this. She got all emotional. "Where's Nee-chan."

"Tsunade-sama." As called, Shizune appeared and helped Tsunade up. "Get a hold of yourself. We have guests."

"Huh?" Tsunade looked warily at the Konoha group. "Jiraiya!"

"Tsunade!" He smiled widely. "Long time no see!"

"Let's sit down to our table." Suddenly calm Tsunade muttered and showed their way.

"That is Tsunade of the Sannin." Sakura asked surprised. "Really?"

"That's my old team mate." Jiraiya nodded proudly. "Don't let her appearance to fool you. She is strong as I am."

Sakura exchanged looks with Sasuke who only shrugged nonchalantly.

Naruko, Tsunade, Shizune and Tonton sat on the other side when Konoha-nin on the other. "So… Jiraiya, what brings you here?"

"Tsunade, I heard from the brat that you got a reunion with our third team mate." He began carefully. "What did he tell you?"

"Nothing particular." Tsunade muttered starting shuffle cards.

"Tsunade… he killed Sandaime." He said slowly.

"So it was true." She muttered with a sad smile. "What do you want?" She dealt cards to both of them.

"I'll be frank. The Council wants you to be the new Hokage."

**Omake END**


	6. Grave situation during dinner

A/N: Hello everyone! Here is my new chapter. Hope you will enjoy it, I tried to write it as best I could. There are few things I want to tell you now before you start to reading the chapter. One, thank you for your reviews. Two, I'm starting a poll for summons. Will Naruto be able to summons Toads, Slugs or neither. I just can't decide myself so I'll let you do it. Poll will be on my profile and open until the next update. Thirdly, I want to start a contest for you people who read and hopefully enjoyed this story. It will be a drawing contest. The person who can draw best picture from my fic will win. Rules are simple, draw something relative to my fic. Winner's drawing will be posted on my profile (or atleast a link to it). I got this idea from my friend who draw such cute picture of chibi-Naruto and Tsunade that I wondered if there was anyone better. If you think you have what it takes, send me your pictures. Anyway, lets start with the chapter.

Enjoy and remember to review!

**Chapter 6: Grave situation during dinner**

The two daimyos and one Hokage stood against each other, exchanging pleasantries. Naruto was standing behind Shizune who was holding Tonton and standing behind Tsunade. Haku stood behind him. Shizune had told her to keep an eye on him, because she herself had to keep her own eyes on the previous generation. And both of them had their hands full to keep their master/mistress in check. Because both of them were BOOOORED as hell.

"See that woman standing between of those palanquins?" Naruto whispered secretly nodding towards the place where daimyo of Wind had parked his caravan. There were several palanquins, but most of them were simple and boring and empty. They had carried some old geezers who were too old to use their own legs or ride a horse. But two of those, were much fancier and high-priced looking, meaning the princess and the lady were riding them. They were surrounded by servants and maids.

"The one who is keeping her head strictly to the ground?" Haku asked.

"Exactly."

"What of her? Is there something wrong?"

"Hmm…" Naruto thought for a second. "Never mind. It's nothing."

"What?"

"I thought her underwear was from the latest spring catalogue but they were actually year before that. That woman is so out of style." Naruto turned his attention back to the talk, which seemed taking forever and he didn't notice the sweat drop Haku had back of her head.

"You can see her… underwear from here?" She asked disgust clearly in her voice. "How, if I may ask?"

Naruto smirked. "Se-cret." He winked. "Maybe I teach it to you one day. It's really handy. Ero-sennin taught it to me."

"You don't have to bother for me, thank you very much." She gulped. Just how… perverted this boy really was? Seriously.

"… and my son, Naruto has promised to escort your daughter during this festival." Naruto turned his attention back when hearing his name. "He will make his best to make your daughters stay more pleasant."

"Thank you for your efforts, Hokage-sama." Wind daimyo nodded. "My family is very tired from the trip so I wish to take them to rest at the hotel, if you don't mind?"

"Of course." Tsunade nodded. "You will be staying in our best hotel. My assistant, Shizune, will show the way."

"I'm honoured to be able to assist." Shizune bowed and dropped Tonton to the ground. The little pig run to Naruto who picked her up. "This way if you please."

The Wind caravan moved away, led by Shizune. The Fire daimyo moved with his own group to his estates in Konoha. Tsunade remained behind to talk with the advisors of both sides. "We can talk in my office." She led them away. "Naruto! You too!"

Naruto could swear tens of eyes suddenly turning towards him as he gave Tonton to Haku. "Yes. Take her back home. I will be there too when I've been done with this 'meeting'."

"Of course." Haku nodded and walked away. The crowd disbanded when the main people had moved away.

Naruto moved alongside with his mother towards the Hokage tower followed by advisors. "You did well." She whispered. "I really thought you would embarrass me somehow."

"Who me?" Naruto asked indigently. "It was you who I was worried about."

"Me? Why?"

"At one point you looked like you were about to start snoring with your eyes open." He answered while diverting his attention towards a teenage girl who was smiling and winking to him.

"Stop that." Tsunade muttered. "You maybe haven't noticed, but each and every Wind advisor is glaring daggers to your back. Have any ideas why?"

"I'm just too good looking?" Naruto suggested.

"Hardly." She answered dryly. "I heard from some contacts outside that you have a reputation out there. And guess what kind?"

"I… future medical prodigy?" Naruto suggested hopefully.

"No. Jiraya's apprentice." She answered with a smirk when terror spread across Narutos face. "You understand?"

Naruto had to use all his will power so he wouldn't break right in the middle of the street. "They're not serious, are they?"

Tsunade ruffled his hair. "Don't worry. I know that it's all that pervert's fault." She smiled. "Just try and act more like a son of clan head… which you are." She smiled.

"So you mean I have to hold my head high, have a look on my face like I have something long stuck up in my ass? In short, become a Hyuuga?"

"Pretty much." She smiled. "Anyway, there are few details Wind wants to know so they can arrange security accordingly."

"Security?" Naruto asked like the word had a bad taste on it. "What they mean by that? They think there might be an assassin lurking around the corner, just waiting someone to show an opening?"

"Anything is possible." Tsunade shrugged. They reached the Hokage tower. "This way, please." She led her guests to her office. Naruto stood behind her chair facing the old guys. At present, there were the Hokage's advisors, Wind daimyo's attendant, head of his security who was a middle-aged samurai, representative of his ninja guards who was a woman in her mid thirties, second head advisor who was an old guy and one of Wind lady's attendants who was an old and dignified lady. Tsunade sat down to her chair. "Thank you for coming. There are lot of things we have to discuss before we can move on, like the time and the place of signing the peace treaty. Advisor Homura has a list of places where we think are most suitable-"

"Wait just a minute." The Wind lady's attendant spoke up stopping Homura who was handing over some documents. "My lady wanted to make sure her daughters, Hime-sama's meeting is secured, so I would like you to make this your primary topic to get it out of the way. If anyone doesn't oppose it?"

"Of course not." Tsunade agreed and gave Homura a nod to put those documents away. "So, what would you like to know?"

"What we firstly want to know, of course is that, is your son a proper person to escort Hime-sama?" The attendant said rather coldly. "With all due respect, we have heard that your son has a quite the reputation. Just like his master. No offence of course."

Before Naruto could start his rant, Tsunade cut him off. "None taken. But as you can imagine, I've been very close to my old team mate and because Naruto has to grow without a father, of course he would take after the only male figure in his life. Right, Naruto?" Not waiting for an answer she continued on. "As everyone knows, my old team mate is a hopeless pervert, so of course he did his best trying to corrupt my son. Even if it meant spreading baseless rumours around."

'Go, mom!' Naruto cheered on his mind.

"Is that so?" The attendant asked suspiciously. "What-"

"Would you continue with their date already?" Koharu asked impatiently. "There are more important matters than to teenagers walking side by side."

"Something more important than my lord's only daughter?" The attendant asked.

Koharu was just about to answer when Tsunade stood up. "Koharu, stand down." She ordered. "But as my advisor stated, we need to hurry up with the little things so please."

The attendant was most unpleased but nodded. "My lady wants to know, what are your son's plans for this date? Where are they going to eat? How long will it take? How many bodyguards he will have?"

Naruto didn't even realize at first that he was supposed to answer to these questions. "What?" He asked. "I haven't really thought about it."

"At all?" Tsunade asked suspiciously.

"Nope. Not at all." He nodded. "Anyway, I'm sure I will think of something before the time is right." He looked at the wall. "Wow! Look at the time. That is how it goes. Well, it was nice talking to you," He opened the window. "but I remembered that I had an appointment to keep so… bye."

"Wait-" The attendant tried to stop him but Naruto jumped out to the balcony and run down by the wall. "Hokage-sama! Control your son!"

Tsunade snorted. "When you find a way to control a teenage boy, tell me. I will gladly take any advice." Everyone snorted quietly in the room. "And don't worry about your princess. My son may not look like it, but he is a real gentleman."

--

Naruto run away from the Hokage tower in slight panic. He was expected to do a plan of his date?! That was a first. As long as he could remember, he had only picked some flowers or something and appeared front of a girl telling her how beautiful she was. After that he would walk around for a while before finding somewhere private where to go 'lovey-dovey'. He remembered his TALK. And guess who gave it.

--Flashback--

"Okay boy! Welcome to the love lessons with the god of love! World's greatest pervert, Jiraiya-sama!" Jiraiya had his usual introduction dance with his toad. He and Naruto were at this secluded clearing in a very deep forest. Far as possible from clutches of an overprotective mother. Naruto was eight at the time. "Now listen you boy, your mother wanted me to give you the talk about your life-soon-to-be. In short, puberty."

"Puberty?" Naruto asked. "You mean the phase boys and girls go through before entering adulthood? Body changes, chemical reactions and such?"

"As expected from a son of Tsunade." Jiraiya muttered. "You already know everything about a human body. But that's not what Im here for." They were next to a small stream. "Sit down." He pointed towards a rock next to them. Naruto sat to one and Jiraiya on the other. "You might have known everything about the physical side but there is something that you won't learn from a book."

"What's that?" Naruto asked confused.

A smirk flashed through Jiraiyas eyes. "Girls, son. Girls. Soon you will-"

"Feel attracted towards the opposite sex?" Naruto asked with a pure innocence of a child. "Why do we have to do this talk all they way here if it was Kaa-chan who wanted this?"

"Because your mother would kill me if she were to hear what I'm about to tell you." Jiraiya explained and pulled his pipe before taking a very sagely pose. "I'm about to introduce you, to a wonderful world of women. Before we start any questions?"

"Why do you peep on women's bath?" The boy asked bluntly. "Kaa-chan says it's a bad thing."

"That's because I'm doing some research." Jiraiya cleared his throat. "You see boy, human body is-" The following day Jiraiya kept reminiscing about his own time growing up. The emotions he went through, falling in love, heartbreaks, fights he had with his friends. "…and that was the first time I saw woman's breasts." He sighed happily. "I never forget them. High-B-cup. She was brunette, cute face… after that I realized, why should I waste tame time trying to hit on girls when I could just peep on them? It's safe when there are no heartbreaks, free because you don't have to pay about to get on a date with a girl and most of all there's its own excitement added when you try to no to get caught."

"But what about when there's a girl you like?" Naruto asked. "I mean really, really like. What to you do then?"

"Then you just ask her out." Jiraiya answered.

"What's that mean?"

"Basically it means you go to them, give flowers, tell them they are beautiful, ask if they have any spare time and when they agree, you walk around for awhile, act like you care about the stuff she says and then find a secluded place for…some 'action'. Got it?"

Naruto nodded fiercely.

"Good. Just remember, there are three things you have to say on a date, if you want to have any. First: 'you're beautiful.'" He repeated with his most convincing voice. "Say it a moment you see her. Even if she's not. Second: 'I understand perfectly.' No matter what she says, no matter if it's about problems with daddy or mommy or school or periods, you understand. You've gone through the same pain as she has. Sympathy works always. Thirdly: 'I love you.' Or: 'I really like you.' if you're not ready to say the first. After that, you just let the nature take its course."

Naruto continued to nod fiercely.

Jiraiya looked at the sun. "It seems we have some spare time. Why don't I show you some good tricks how to peep on women so you understand it more perfectly."

"Okay." The boy followed him on the path of a pervert.

--End Flashback--

"Wow!" Naruto stopped in a middle of a step. "That was some memory I had forgotten. Maybe blaming Ero-sennin about my corruption isn't actually that far off."

"And just who is 'corrupting' who?" He turned around to see the same man standing behind him. "What's up, brat."

"Ero-sennin." Naruto nodded trying to keep himself calm. "Where have you been?"

"Well, here and there." Jiraiya brushed the question off. "Anyway, what did I hear about you and some princess of Wind? Finally breaking into the big league. I'm so proud of you."

"Yeah. I wouldn't." Naruto walked away. "Kaa-san said that she would ban ramen from Konoha for eternity if I did anything to her."

Jiraiya stayed silent for a minute. "Have you visited him yet?"

Naruto stopped. "Who?"

"Old man." Jiraiya answered. "Have you visited his grave yet?"

"No. And I haven't." He continued his walk. "Hi there, my lady! What you're doing there?" He noticed a girl standing next to some shop and rushed to him. "Can I offer my assistance?"

The girl blushed deeply when young blond haired man appeared next to him. "S-sure." It wasn't hard to deduce who this good looking boy was. And he was talking to her. "I… was j-just… you-."

"I will gladly help – hey! What you think you're doing?" Naruto started yelling when Jiraiya grabbed his kimono from the collar and started dragging him away. "I was doing something!"

"No you weren't." Jiraiya said ignoring the shocked girl. "You're going to pay a visit to him, even if I have to drag you there. And believe you me! I will."

"No you won't!" Naruto yelled from somewhere far making Jiraiya turn in shock to realize he was dragging a log in kimono.

"Damn. That brat gets better everyday." He smirked but shook it off. "Get back here you damn ungrateful bastard!"

--

Gai and Lee were coming from a hospital just now after Lees check up. "Gai-sensei… will I ever get my hand and leg back to normal?"

"Of course, my beautiful student!" Gai exclaimed loudly. "I'm sure, that Tsunade-sama will find a way to cure you in no time!"

"I wonder what Naruto-san is doing right now?" Lee thought out loud.

At the same moment Naruto jumped next to them wearing only kimonos undergarment. "Yo! Lee. Gai." He nodded towards the older one. "How's your leg?"

"I'm fine. Thank you." Lee nodded.

"Don't worry. My mom has been doing some research so she can bang you up together in no time." He sighed. "If only these festivals weren't taking so much, you could be on that surgery table already."

"Don't say that, Naruto-kun!" Gai yelled. "These festivals are perfect chance to relax your youthful spirits and bodies. Socializing with your friends and-"

"There you are!" Jiraiya jumped next to them. "You're not escaping that easily."

"Damn." Naruto sighed. "I was sure that those porn magazines would have held you up at least another half an hour."

"You thought wrong, boy! I already had those!" Jiraiya smirked. "No matter what, I will find you. So just give up and let's get this over with."

"No!" Naruto leaped away. "You will have to kill me if you want that, pervert!"

"Trust me, I will I if I have to!" Jiraiya rushed after him. "Hi Gai, still wearing latex, I see." He greeted as he passed them by.

After both of them had disappeared from sight, Lee looked up to his sensei. "He seems to be in very youthful spirits, doesn't he?"

--

"Just give up already!" Jiraiya yelled. They stood on a roof of a building somewhere downtown. "You're hundreds of years too early to try to defeat me in tag."

"Fine." Naruto grinned. "I just have to beat you to a pulp and then try to run away. Don't I?" He cracked his knuckles.

"Finally!" Jiraiya smirked as well taking defensive stance. "We haven't had a decent match in months. Good old fight between a master and a pupil."

"I'm not your student!" Naruto screamed and jumped ahead punching Jiraiyas guts but he turned to a log. "Damn."

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Jiraiya formed hand seals and blew a giant fireball directly at Naruto.

"Naïve!" He replied and started making hand seals. "Suiton: Suishouha! (Water collision destruction)." Suddenly water started forming around him and collided with Jiraiyas fire jutsu and continued its way towards the old pervert.

"So you finally mastered that move, huh? Well how about this? Kuchiyose no jutsu! Gamakiri!" His toad jumped evading the colliding water easily.

"What's this, Jiraiya?" Toad groaned annoyed. "Why have you summoned me?" He looked around. "Well, if isn't it Naru-chan! Is it really Naru-chan? I haven't seen you for a while! How you been doing?"

"Hi, Kiri. It sure has been a while." Naruto greeted. "I've been… alive. That's all."

"Shut up you two!" Jiraiya yelled. "Kiri, if you haven't realized it yet, we are in a middle of a fight and you're on my side! Got that!?"

"Huh?" The toad asked confused. "I have to fight with Naru-chan? Really?"

"Really. It's for his own good." Jiraiya smirked. "Now, let's go!"

--

Sasuke had been doing some morning training and was just about to go get some lunch when he heard a collision on the roofs. As a good ninja he followed the sound if anything was wrong. It was an important time just before the singing of some papers (like he cared anyway) it might be a perfect chance to find out how strong he was now. He hid himself behind the corner.

Then he saw how from the smoke, a three figures rushed running towards his hide out. First one to emerge was none other than Naruto who seemed to be angry for some reason. Then a big ball of water followed him but he dodged it barely. Naruto turned around and seemed to spit something that looked like a senbon needle back into the smoke cloud when a toad riding Jiraiya of the Sannin appeared from there. "Not gonna work, Naruto."

"Go to hell!" Naruto yelled and run away.

The two kept fight on, keeping Uchiha Sasuke extremely observant. He hadn't seen a fight like that. His peer was using almost perfect chakra control fighting with one of the Sannin. (A/N: Naruto isn't as powerful as Jiraiya, obviously. Jiraiya isn't taking him that seriously. Just a little heads up.) And with every punch, kick, block and jutsu, he became more and more anxious. He trained every day and then comes this asshole! He hadn't seen, heard or even imagined him training at all and yet he was obviously strong. Did it do that much difference to have a Sannin as your personal trainer?

In the end, Naruto showed an opening and Jiraiya delivered a punch to his guts. "Playtime is over." He said rather coldly. "We both have something to do later today. So we have to get this out of the way."

"Why?" Naruto whispered painfully.

"To raise you a better person." Jiraiya said and started leaping towards the graveyard.

Sasuke who had been watching all this from afar used the roof he was standing on as a punching pillow. "I will kill him! And my brother! I will become stronger!"

--

Jiraiya dumped Naruto like a sack in front of a Sandaimes grave. "Pray. Or his spirit will hunt you."

Naruto glared at him and then the grave. "Fine." He placed his hands against each other and took a deep breath. "Hey Old Fart. What you've been doing? I still hate you. Good bye."

Jiraiya sighed. "You know, he did only what he thought was best."

"So he had gone senile already. Oh great. That fixes everything."

"You know," Jiraiya took a deep breath. "he wanted always to know how you were doing ever since you disappeared. He asked for every single detail of your life. How tall you were, were you interested in girls, did you get beat up by some punks? He wanted to write you letters to apologize but… I stopped him."

Naruto turned around. "What do you mean?"

"Well to be honest, I gave the first one to your mother but she said that I might only harm your already broken mind even more so I told him not to write again." Jiraiya sighed and looked at the tombstone. "Person is smart, people are stupid. He was a victim of this very same sentence. So, why not forgiving him. Even a little bit? Give the old guy some peace in heaven."

Naruto slowly gave up and nodded. He took a proper praying pose and closed his eyes. "Hey… Old Fart. I'm doing fine. Don't worry. Kaa-san is taking good care of me with Nee-san and Tonton. I have new friend called Haku. She is very funny and keeps calling me: 'Naruto-sama'. I wish she would stop that at some point. I will look after your student's as best I can. So please, don't worry." Then after a break he continued. "I haven't forgiven you or this village the way it treated me in the past. I probably never will. But… I will not hate you. So please, take care of yourself where ever you are." He opened his eyes and turned around. "Happy?"

"Yeah." Jiraiya smiled proudly. "If only you hadn't began it with the words: 'Hey Old Fart' it would have been perfect."

"Shut up." Naruto muttered and walked out of the cemetery.

Jiraiya walked by his side pulling out couple of popsicles handing other one to Naruto. "Here."

"Thanks." He muttered. "What you're here for? Shouldn't you be doing some research like always?"

"I wish I could but this peace treaty thing is big and our village isn't actually that reliable right after the Sound-Sand-Invasion so your mother wants all the help she can in keeping the pair of daimyos in safe."

"This is such a pain." Naruto groaned. "I haven't got any action lately and now I've been given this beautiful princess with a C-cup! And I can't even touch them!" He started crying. "Mama is so cruel!"

Jiraiya landed his hand fatherly over his shoulder. "I understand perfectly how you feel." He tapped. "That's why we men have to do what's right."

Five minutes later Naruto and Jiraiya were drilling holes into a fence which surrounded women's bath. "Yeah, baby! Show some good stuff!"

"Ease up with the narration." Naruto whispered. "Who is that babe?"

"Who?" Jiraiya asked.

"The one with dark greyish hair? See that? The one who sits like screaming: 'look at me! Look at me! I have huge tits!'"

"… oh shit." Jiraiya gulped. "That's… Mitarashi Anko."

"Mitarashi Anko?" Naruto took his eye of the peephole. "You mean the apprentice of Orochimaru?"

"The same." Jiraiya nodded grave looking. "And also winner of most 'sexiest kunoichi of the year' for three times in a row."

"That's where I've seen her. She had that whole magazine full of pictures." Naruto smirked. "And now I see her live. Lucky."

Suddenly the wooden fence came down and Jiraiya realized that he was looking directly towards five extremely angry kunoichi. "We thought we heard some rats squirming around." Anko muttered devilishly as she pulled out a kunai, god knows where. "We should have known it would be the world greatest pervert running the show. Now, where is your accomplice?"

"Huh?" Jiraiya asked confused when he realized that Naruto had disappeared. Or rather than disappeared, there was a sixth angry eye pair looking down to him. "You bast-" His mouth was filled with a fist.

--

"That was a low trick!" Jiraiya muttered as he tended his jaw. "You abandoned poor old guy like me to those she-wolves! Not only that but I think you joined them beating me!"

"I might have." Naruto smirked. "That was for dragging me to the Old Fart's grave."

They were walking down the main street. A severely beaten Jiraiya of the Sannin and the Son of the Hokage made quite a few heads turn. "C'mon, Naruto! Heal me up, okay? I'm in pain here?"

"I don't want to." Naruto shook his head.

"What about the first rule of a medic?"

"That means I have to save people, but you don't need saving." Naruto said with a freezing voice. He didn't like when people joked about his devotion to the medicine.

"What ever." Jiraiya sighed. "I gotta go to meet Tsunade and give her a report. I see you later?"

"Sure. Why not. If she doesn't kill you for seeing your ugly face-" He stopped in a middle of a step.

"What's wrong-?" Jiraiya stopped also and gulped. "H-hi there! C-can we help you?"

A young woman with a fan strapped on her back watched at them in shock. "You guys."

"Who? Us?" Naruto asked. "You must have mistaken us to someone. We haven't met before. Have we?"

"Of course not." Jiraiya agreed. "We would remember meeting such a cute lady like yourself. WACK!!!"

"YOU BASTARDS!!!" Temari screamed as she waved her fan. "I'LL KILL YOU BOTH WHERE YOU STAND!!!"

People heard the noise and started to gather around to see what was going on.

"What do we do, Ero-sennin? We can't have her swing that thing here. Any ideas? Hey-" He was standing alone with Temari. "That bastard." He turned back to her. "Okay, you want to have a fight, then try and catch me!" He jumped over to the roof and started leaping towards home. It was the only place he could think of.

--

"And that settles that." Tsunade ended the meeting with a smile. "Thank you all for your efforts. Let us hope these meetings will go smoothly."

The Suna and Wind emissaries nodded and exited the office.

"What a load crap." Koharu muttered disgusted. "Do they think we will attack them the first chance we can?"

"Can't be helped." Homura tried to calm her down. "Traitors always doubt others for deception as well."

"Thank you for you efforts." Tsunade muttered a vein popping in her forehead. "Please, you can go to do what ever you like. I have to file some reports."

"We take our leave." The advisors nodded and exited the office.

Tsunade sighed as the door closed. "Naruto was right. This job will give me early greys." She opened her drawer and smiled. "There you are, baby. Did you miss me?"

"Talking to a sake bottle isn't that healthy, now is it?" Jiraiya showed his head from the window. "How's my beautiful princess doing lately? Getting used to her new big job?"

"Jiraiya." Tsunade turned around and sighed again. "Those bruises. You were peeping again?"

"I was doing some research." Jiraiya answered undignified.

"So, what brings you to my office?" Tsunade asked while pouring some sake. "I thought you would remain outside of the village. I understand that Wind daimyo isn't that great of a fan of yours."

"Actually he is but his wife isn't-"

"Like every other woman on this planet." Tsunade added quietly.

"Anyway! I decided that I should check on Naruto and see how he is doing." Jiraiya sat on the window frame. "And then I heard a rumour of this girl who follows Naruto and calls him as: Naruto-sama. That itself isn't a news (especially now since you live here) but actually has been seen with him more often than not. I don't know what psycho you have found but it got me really alarmed. Then I heard Naruto referring her as a 'friend' and that almost gave me a stroke."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tsunade asked angrily.

"C'mon! Naruto, making friends?" Jiraiya laughed. "I can count all his friends with one hand. That includes Yukie and this 'Haku'."

Tsunade was about to reply when an ANBU landed in front of his desk. "Reporting in!"

"What is it?"

--

"I said, I'm sorry!" Naruto screamed as he dodged another raging wind. "What you want me to say?"

"Die!" Temari screamed back at him, waving her big fan.

--

"What did you say?" Tsunade asked. "Some Suna girl attacked Naruto in a middle of a street and is now fighting him in a forest near my home? Then why don't you restrain her?"

ANBU bended his neck shifting his body awkwardly. "Well, we tried but your son told us to back off."

"What?" Tsunade asked.

"He also told us to find Jiraiya-sama and deliver him the following message-" ANBU cleared his throat. "'You old, cowardly bastard. Come back here and accept your punishment! It was your fault much as mine. I'm not going into the hell alone.' Message end."

"Ji-rai-ya." Tsunade gritted her teeth. "What did you do to this girl?!"

--

Naruto panted. He couldn't keep dodging these attacks forever. And T… girl from Suna was fighting like crazy. And she was strong. "Can't we talk about this?!"

"Talk about what?" Temari screamed. "About the fact that you molested me!?"

"I did not do such a thing!" Naruto retorted. "It was a complete accident!"

"It wasn't an accident!"

--

"WHAT HAPPENED!?!?!?" Tsunade roared holding Jiraiya from his coat. "TELL ME NOW OR I WILL NAIL YOUR BALLS TO MY WALL!!!"

"Tsunade-sama… I think he has passed out already." ANBU officer tried to calm her down.

And true it was. Jiraiyas eyes had gone blank and fume was coming out of his mouth.

"What is going on here!?" Tsunade cried out. "You!" ANBU flinched as the accusing finger pointed at him. "You! Get both of my son and that girl here now! GO!!!"

--

"Let go of me! Let go of me!" Naruto tried to struggle as the ANBU carried him away. "I told you I could handle it myself!"

"Im sorry Naruto-sama but your mother's orders were clear. You and that Suna girl must be apprehended and to be brought to her immediately."

"M-mom? S-she ordered this?!" Panic started spreading across his face. "LET ME GO!!! Please! I will give you anything you want! Anything!"

"I'm sorry but orders are-"

"Icha Icha Gone wild with the authors autograph!" Naruto screamed. He could feel how ANBU flinched slightly. "Only handful of people has that book." He whispered. "It's so hot, that Ero-sennin needed blood transfusion while writing it."

ANBU officer was about to answer when another ANBU jumped next to them. It was obviously a female and she was carrying Temari who had calmed down when being handled. "You can't bribe an ANBU, Naruto-sama. Sorry. Not at least with some dirty books. Not everyone in this village is like Kakashi. Right?"

"O-of course!" Male ANBU nodded furiously. "Of course… not… Kakashi… Icha Icha Gone wild…"

"It's not too late to come to my side." Naruto whispered desperately as they neared the Hokage tower. He could feel his mothers killing aura. He just had to hope Ero-sennin was an appetizer enough to calm her down.

"Im… sorry." ANBU whispered as he leaped to the balcony where angry Hokage was waiting.

"Naruto." She smiled her 'I've-just-found-out-something-which-I-hope-I-hadn't-so-Im-going-to-punish-you-most-severly'-smile. "You got something explaining to do. Take that girl inside the office too. Then leave."

Naruto felt how the ropes were cut and he was set free again. He considered trying to make a break for it but it was useless. He sighed and sat to a chair opposite of his mother. Temari had been placed next to an unconscious Jiraiya but was still tied up and gagged. "So what you want to know?"

"I know I'm going to regret of asking this but, why this kunoichi from Suna suddenly attacked you in a middle of a street? And how is that pervert involved?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head smiling sheepishly. "I-its' nothing really. Can't we just forget the whole thing?"

Temari started struggling against her bonds fiercely and seemed like extremely angry.

"She doesn't seem to think so." Tsunade said.

Naruto sighed in defeat. "But I'll tell you, all that happened was a complete accident for once! I didn't mean for it to happen."

"What?"

"You remember when I was on that small trip with Ero-sennin a year a back?"

"Yeah…" Tsunade nodded. "He wanted to give you some training. I knew I shouldn't have let him do that."

"Well…"

Naruto and Jiraiya walked leisurely across a forest. He was working with the third step of Rase- Twirling ball of destruction. It was harder than he had first thought. He was proud of his chakra control but this would bring him to whole other level. It was hard to understand all the little things required to hold the little ball in his palm as one.

"Damn it!" He cursed as the ball broke releasing powerful wind throwing him to his back. "What the hell I am doing wrong?"

"What you mean?" Jiraiya asked. "You just haven't got it yet."

"Got what?"

"You will understand when you get it." He smirked and continued the walk. "It's getting late. Let's settle to the next inn we see. Okay?"

"Sure. Whatever."

Naruto continued his training until Jiraiya found some small roadside inn which had an onsen making Jiraiya jump from excitement. "Why don't you leave that thing alone for today and enjoy some of mother natures beautiful features."

After a moment of consideration Naruto threw the balloon away and nodded. "Sure. It's not like I'll learn it in a day if I just push it."

"Exactly! Remember to enjoy your life. Training is important but you must remember the reasons why you train! That's even more important."

Naruto nodded absentmindedly and crossed his arms. "There must be a trick to it…"

They registered into the inn and took their belongings into their room.

"Hurry up! Hurry up! I want to see!" Jiraiya jumped a towel around his waste like a kid. "I just saw some really hot chicks going into the bath!"

"Go then. I will come as soon as I have removed my clothes." Naruto said removing his jacket. "Can't believe how childish that guy can be sometimes. Sometimes I think there are two different people inside him. Two different…

"-and then she said: if you go play mahjongg tonight, Im leaving you!" Couple of middle aged men talked to each other making Naruto loose his thought.

Naruto sighed and walked outside. To his surprise, the bath was empty expect of not so surprising figure who had his face into the fence. "Oh baby!" He giggled. "This is great."

"Anything worth mentioning?" Naruto asked as he soaked into the water. He removed his ponytails, letting his hair go free.

"Hmm… well… to be honest, not really. Some late thirties, average, couple kids under twelve (even I'm not into that kind of pervert), one granny (shudders) and…" Jiraiya smirked. "Ding ding ding! We have a winner."

"Really? Who?"

"Teenage girl, nice figure (obviously kunoichi or at least very athletic)." Jiraiya listed Temari's features.

"Good for you." Naruto muttered while holding a ball. It was a bath toy left by some kid most likely. It was the same size as the balloons he used on his training. He rolled it on the edge of the pool, deep in thought. "Two different… at the same time!"

"Huh?" Jiraiya muttered.

"I got it!" Naruto screamed enthusiastically and hold the ball up in the air. "The first step needed me to drag chakra into different directions rapidly! Second needed me to use more strength! Now I just need combine them and restrain them and this will be complete! Because my chakra coils are so used for medical jutsus which require more control, second step did hurt like hell! Third step which requires more control which is difficult because this jutsu is obviously used by people with larger reserves but worse control. But it requires still something I haven't yet realized…" He went back on rolling the ball.

Jiraiya was impressed and couldn't help but take his face of the wall for a second and smirk. 'That's amazing. He has almost learned the Rasengan in only two weeks.' "It will get to you. Just relax for a minute."

"In a minute." Naruto muttered. "Could it be…" He picked the ball up and concentrated. The ball broke and was sent flying across the fence. Jiraya felt how the powerful wind moved his hair. "Sorry. I was wrong." He laughed sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Damn brat." Jiraiya muttered and placed his eye back to the hole only to see a… "A bellybutton?" Another, much stronger wind blew throwing the fence down and Jiraiya who was under it.

"PERVERTS!!!" Temari screamed as she held the fan over her head like a club. "Let the women bath in peace!"

"Wait a moment!" Naruto stood up and raised his hands. "I didn't do anything! I was just practicing this jutsu that pervert told me! If you want to kill someone, kill him!"

"You're lying! There's no one here expect you!"

"Doesn't it feel weird?"

"What?"

"The ground you're standing on." Naruto pointed towards Temaris feet. She looked down to pale suddenly in shock. The ground was actually Jiraiyas face that now had a perfect view up her thigh.

"Thank you." He whispered blood running down his nose.

Temari shrieked and started pounding his face with her fan while Naruto only watched from the side. When he thought, he had enough he raised his hands and started walking towards them. "Okay, that's enough. I know he's a pervert and probably a root of all that is evil but it's no reason to kill him. Not until he is-" He stepped on a soap loosing his balance and falling towards her, knocking her off balance too and rolling in the ground making them both loose their towels.

"Ow ow ow ow." Naruto held his head. "That hur-" He noticed that he was lying directly on top of Temari. He also noticed that their genitals were really close to each other.

"So in one way, you almost raped her?" Tsunade asked disgusted.

"No! It was an accident. Didn't I tell you that!?" Naruto yelled. "We never went that far."

"Well? What happened?"

"She started shrieking like a madman so Ero-sennin pulled me off her and we took a hike." Naruto ended his story. "But somehow she was able to hunt us down five times until we finally lost her."

There was a moment of silence before Tsunade turned to Temari. She was sitting on a couch at the side of the room. She hadn't said a word since she had been released. Jiraiyas was for some weird reason, tied up and gagged. "I understand that you must feel like you've been molested and you want to kill these two. I understand. Even I want do at least twice a day. But I hate to admit he isn't lying. I believe him that it was an accident. So hard it is to believe."

"How can you say that?!" Temari asked. "Hokage-sama. These two are just a punch of perverts. They need to be nailed to the wall! You can't trust them! How can you tell that he isn't lying!?"

"I think I know when my own son is lying to me!" Tsunade snorted humoured as the realization came to her. "No matter how good he thinks he is, he can't lie to me." She smirked as Naruto suddenly paled.

"S-son?" Temari turned towards him. "Y-you are the son of Tsunade of the Sannin?"

"Senju Naruto." He held his hand and smiled. "Nice to meet you."

"Temari." She answered hesitantly. She was having an inner struggle. Half of her wanted to strangle both these males but the other half realized how bad idea it was. Feelings between Suna and Konoha were on the edge already. She remembered all the disapproving looks she had received on her way here. She had heard couple times how people talked about the son of the Hokage who wanted to follow his mother as a medic like he was a bigger saint. And now she had attacked him in a middle of a street. This was bad!

"Exactly." Tsunade nodded like she had read her mind. "Now the best thing you can do is to forgive these bastards (you can still pound that old pervert all you want) and move on. And to ease all the hot feelings between our villages, you two must walk down the main street happily smiling and act like the fight was a friendly spar between childhood friends."

"WHAT!?!?!?" Both Naruto and Temari screamed together. "You can't be serious!"

"How many times a day I joke, Naruto?"

"NARUTO-SAMA!!!" Haku stormed inside the office looking in panic. "Are you okay?"

"Haku…" Naruto sighed. "So you heard?"

Haku bowed to him. "I'm truly sorry, Naruto-sama the useless tool I am! I had just dropped Tonton-chan home like you asked me to and I was thinking of getting some groceries when I heard that you had been attacked! I should have been there!"

"Don't worry about it, Haku-chan." Tsunade said before anyone else could. "That wasn't a fight. I'm surprised how people tend to exaggerate these things. Haku-chan, meet Naruto's childhood friend, Temari… from Suna. She is guarding the princess of the Wind. The fight was only her way of saying: hello. Right?"

Temari made an evil face before nodding. "Yeah."

"I'm so sorry!" Haku hurried to bow. "My name is Haku and I'm Narutos new assistant. I'm honoured to meet one of his childhood friends."

Temari sweat dropped. Was this girl for real? "Sure. Whatever."

"Naruto! I need you to do couple things to me. This whole incident cost me some valuable time so you need to help me. Haku-chan, why don't you show Temari around?"

"Of course." Haku bowed to her and smiled to Temari. "Shall we?"

"S-sure." Temari muttered as she guided her away.

"Wait a minute!" Tsunade jumped across the office and pulled Haku back. She covered her mouth and whispered something into her ear. Both Temari and Naruto watched this confused until Haku's eyebrows widened slightly. "You understand?" She asked from her. "Of course." She answered. "Leave it to me."

Haku led Temari out of the office leaving mother and son alone. "What did you say to her?" He asked slightly fearing for the answer.

"Just made things easier for the poor girl." Tsunade smiled mysteriously. "Even though it was an accident, it was still very unfortunate for her. I don't want to her suffer anymore because of you. Especially when she is from Suna which itself is bad enough at the moment."

"Tch. Her own choice to become a ninja." Naruto muttered. "So, what do we do about him?" Naruto pointed towards Jiraiya who was struggling against his bonds.

"Just leave him be. I have something to talk to him about. Like about the places where one can take a eleven year old and what to do when they are around." Tsunade smiled. "Anyway, just after you left, Wind daimyo made voiced a request that we have dinner with them tonight."

"What? We?"

"As in you, me, Shizune, Tonton and Haku. She is a practically part of our family so it's okay. And this pervert can join in too. If he can that is."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto whispered.

"Simple. You dress nicely, eat gracefully, talk civilized and make them love you. Then tomorrow you will treat princess with as gently you can and make the signing go peacefully."

Naruto fell to the chair. "Do I have to?"

"Oh don't worry!" Tsunade waved her hand. "You don't have to talk. I will do it for you. You only have to go to invite them."

"Oh goody." Naruto muttered.

--

Haku guided Temari through the village acting as polite as possible. "Have you visited Konoha before?"

"… once." She answered.

"Oh? I hope you enjoyed your visit." Haku smiled.

'Is this girl joking or trying to insult me?' Temari thought. "You must know that guy pretty well?"

"You mean Naruto-sama?" She stopped to think. "I really can't say that."

"Why not? I thought you would know him as you are his… assistant."

"I haven't known him too long… and I think I've already learned everything that I can of him. Weird isn't it?"

"I guess…"

"But that just the way he is." Haku looked up to the sky. "You can learn everything important of him in a matter of days but I think even after long time he will surprise you. What you think, since you're his childhood friend you must know him much better than me."

"I don't know him that wel-"

"I have to visit this shop. Mind if you wait for a little?" Haku quickly rushed inside the shop leaving her alone outside.

Temari leaned to the door of the shop while waiting. She had a day full of surprises. Since that… incident a year ago, she had taken clear path on hating all men. Including his father and brothers. Her father had been an asshole and his brothers weren't that great either. Kankuro was slowly turning into an okama (transsexual) and Gaara didn't really do anything. Just glared the opposite wall of their living room. His powers had been sealed away as one of the terms of the peace contract which she thought was cruel. Even though he was a psychotic killer, he was also her only brother (she noticed that she was slowly starting thinking his older younger brother as a girl and the thought made her shudder) and taking away his only thing in life, was just simply cruel. Well, that's what you get when you crush a civilian town just like that.

When the invasion had started, Gaara had spent too much chakra on the fight against the damn Uchiha so they had to take him away. But that damn Uchiha had pursued them and challenged a fight with some other genin brats. Too bad for them, Gaara is a Jichuuriki. They were all smacked down like flies. It was a wonder that they all survived. But during that fight, Gaara had gone berserk and taken a small town as its enemy. No need to explain what happened. When the Shukaku over taken Gaara had finished his maiming of the village, the Sannin Jiraiya jumped on to him and ended the mach with one move. Then he had sealed away Shukakus powers making him only a normal boy. Normal in that words many senses. He still glared everything that moved but the most noticeable change was that he slept 20 hours a day and only woke up to go to the bathroom.

She sighed. She missed them. Long as she could remember, they had been together. No one else wanted to play with them because of Gaara and their father being the Kazekage so they always stayed together. Of course their father wanted Kankurou and her to watch over Gaara the little they could, but to them it was closest thing to playing ever. Even when they were ninjas, they became a team. Of course they didn't have a small thing called 'team work' but she liked being with them. She only had number of missions doing solo or with someone others. The hot springs incident was one of them. She was supposed to find and scout through some castle. When she was done, she wanted to spoil herself.

She didn't feel comfortable coming to Konoha at all. After attacking betraying the village, she could feel how every passer-by shot death glares at her. It wasn't like she had asked to be part of the daimyos escort. But Sunas force's being what they were, she was forced to come. And now she heard some mutterings about the 'attack on the son of the Hokage'. She tightened her jaw. That pervert had it coming. She wanted pound her into the ground even after finding out the truth.

"Aren't you that girl who follows The Son everywhere? Why are you with that girl from Suna?" Her ears took up the word. "I heard she attacked The Son."

"Oh that? It was just a misunderstanding." She heard Haku's voice. "Tsunade-sama asked me to show around the village to the Naruto-samas childhood friend."

"Childhood friend? You're kidding?" The shop clerk asked surprised. "Really?"

"Yes. Tsunade-sama told me herself." Haku explained. "She told that, that attack is actually her way of saying hello."

"Huh? Who would have known? Well, they did travel a lot what I heard of them. It's no surprise that they know people around."

"And that's not all. I heard from Tsunade-sama that…" Temari couldn't make it what was being said.

"Really? Well can't really blame her." Suddenly the shop clerk sounded so sympathetic. "Everyone would act like that in her situation. Oh poor girl."

"I have to continue shopping. See you again." Haku exited the shop and looked at Temari. "Shall we?"

--

Naruto was feeling nervous. It was pretty rare feeling. But so was the situation he was in. He was standing front of the Hanami suite of the hotel. Incidentally it happened to be the suite of the Wind daimyo and his wife. The princess had her own suite next to theirs. The floor only had two suites. And the hallway was filled with angry looking guards. They of course didn't make Naruto nervous. He had seen many kinds of gorillas in his life and these didn't even ranked high enough to be noticed.

"Who are you?" One of the 'gorillas' asked on a harsh tone. "This is the restricted are. Leave no-"

"My name is Senju Naruto! I'm here to meet the daimyo of the Wind who requested me! And stop acting like you had a chance against me."

Guard tightened his jaw angrily and laid his hand on the sword. "What did you say, brat?"

"I said: how many people like you are needed to change a light bulb?" After a moment of silence he continued. "Seriously, you have to think to answer the question?" He smirked.

"You bast-" He was drawing his sword when a hand tightly grabbed its handle. "What?"

"Watch what you're doing. You're drawing your blade against Hokage's son." A ninja guard who had just appeared. "Think a little before you act."

The guard blinked and only then recalled the name he gave him. "S-senju?"

"Yeah. Like the First Hokage, and the second, and the fifth. The old hag who is hosting this signing… thing. That's my mother."

Before the guard had any more chances to embarrass himself, the ninja guard showed him the way in. "Deepest apologises, Waka-sama (young master). The guards are little edgy at the moment."

"Of course." Naruto nodded. "It must be awkward to stay in a village which you betrayed after being fooled like idiots. Well, I wouldn't know."

"It was Suna that betrayed Konoha. Not Wind!" Ninja stopped him.

"And all ninjas of Wind come from Suna, right?" Naruto asked smirking. "Or am I wrong?"

Ninja obviously wanted to say something but the doors of the suite were opened and a maid came smiling to them. "The Daimyo-sama will see you now."

"Oh good. Sorry. Have to go. You know? To someone important."

Naruto left the guards to the hallway and entered the suite. There he saw a familiar face. "-and the fresh flowers you were asking about can be provided from the Yellow Yamanaka. It's a flower shop couple block away."

"Thank you, Shizune-san." Another maid nodded before noticing the quest. "And who you might be?"

'Like you didn't already know it.' "Insurance salesman." He blurted out. "I just happened to walk pass this suite and started thinking, are you satisfied with your insurance policy at the moment? Life can be so unpredictable sometimes."

Everyone in the room blinked expect for Shizune who groaned. "What is it, Naruto-kun?"

"Yo, Nee-chan. Mom just sent me here to formally 'request' them to dinner at our place." He looked around. "Nice room. It's more fancier than our house."

"This is Naruto-kun." Shizune turned to the maid who had been leading him. "He is the son of the Hokage. Please, don't mind about his comments."

"O-of course." Maid muttered. 'Insurance salesman? He said that? Didn't he? He really did?" "Daimyo-sama will see you now. This way please."

Shizune decided that I would be best if she would be there too so she rushed after them. "We are eating with the daimyo?" Shizune asked quietly. "Why didn't she tell me about this?"

"I don't know. She did say that it would be only a family dinner. Anyway, it's your turn to cook something."

"No way! I cooked yesterday. It's definitely your turn."

"Are you crazy? Me? Do you want me to poison them?"

"C'mon! We both know that you can cook both hands behind your back, blindfolded… long as it is ramen."

"Yeah but…"

"Listen to me!" Shizune grabbed his shoulder. "I don't want to say this to you but… women love men who can cook. Especially if they can cook delicious food and make it look like it's easy."

Narutos ears perked. "You're sure?"

"Of course." Shizune nodded. "I remember when my first love made me food." She blushed from the memory. "He was so cool while handling his tools… it was so good that I had to spend a whole week in the hospital. Doctors said it was a food poisoning but I know it was love which was too strong for me." She closed her eyes and started dreaming. "I wonder what happened between us. How did it come to the end…?"

"You packed your bags and decided to follow this old hag who thought going on a road trip." Naruto suggested.

"No… that was Genjiro-kun. I'm talking about Matachi-kun." Shizune sighed before blinking. They were waiting in front of double doors. The maids (singles most of them) swept tears for her. "Erhm. Can we go in?"

"Of course!" The head of the maids nodded suddenly and knocked on the door. "Daimyo-sama. Excuse me." He opened the door. "Hokage-samas son and assistant are here to see you."

Daimyo was sitting on a floor smiling pleasantly to them. "You must be Naruto-kun. I saw you at the gates when we arrived. You look a lot like you mother."

"No doubts." Naruto smiled back. 'Kiss ass!' "My mother wants to invite you and your family to the dinner at our home this evening. If you please?"

"Really? I don't know…"

"We would love to." Two more figures entered the room. The wife of the daimyo and his daughter. The younger one was wearing some weird hat, keeping her face hidden behind a curtain. "I think if the hostess asks you to a dinner, it's only polite to accept, don't you dear?"

Naruto wasn't paying any attention to their conversation but leerin- inspecting what his 'date' looked like alive. Expect the face which he vaguely remembered from the picture, she didn't disappoint him.

"Will the daimyo of the Fire also join?"

"I don't think so." Naruto shook his head trying to act convincing. "My mother wanted to personally show you the hospitality and showing that the Konoha doesn't have grudges against the Wind. Just families."

"Isn't that wonderful, dear?" Wife smiled to her husband. "You can tell your mother that we would be delighted to join for the dinner."

"I shall." Naruto smiled pleasantly and turned away. "I have to go now. I have something important at hand." He took one quick turn before bowing and disappearing from the door. "Oh yeah, Nee-chan! Mom needs you. Something about… I don't really know what it was about it but sounded important. Anyway, see ya."

Shizune was left with a room full of awkwardness. "I… really must be going. Excuse me." And rushed out.

"S-sure." Daimyo muttered before cleared his throat. "He sure has a quick wit. That's one thing."

"Y-yes."

"And he had a good posture. Strong."

"I guess."

"And… brave. Right honey?"

The wife glared at him. "You mean to say, he is rude, ignorant and a brat. You made our daughter to go to a date with that!"

"Yes but-"

"And you know all the rumours running around! He is a full-time lady killer! Barely 13 and a lady killer! You want to put my Atsu-chan with that? No way!"

"Try to be reasonable, honey." Daimyo tried to sound convincing. "If we show that we can trust Konoha this much, it shows our sincerity. That is important. And besides, Saigen, he wasn't that bad, wasn't he?"

"I'll humbly staying out of your quarrel, Daimyo-sama." His secretary bowed and corrected his classes.

"You traitor…" He muttered. 'See if I let you to borrow any of my Icha Ichas anymore!'

"I know very well why you wanted Atsu-chan to be escorted by him. And if I even hear one word of those despicable books of yours…" She let the threat hang in the air before walking away. "You don't have to do this, you know, Atsu-chan. We can just tell them that you aren't feeling well and you just rest in your room."

"No need, Mama. I know this is important to Papa and to country so I will do it." Princes nodded. "Amatsu, I will go to my room."

"Yes, Hime-sama." Her attendant followed her.

As they had entered into her room, she removed her hat, short, straight brown hair was released. A cute face was revealed. Dragon coloured eyes sparked. "So, what you think of him?"

"If I may, Hime-sama, I think he was just some spoiled brat who can't take his eyes off from women."

"Are you sure…" Atsu whispered.

"Yes. Definitely."

"But, I thought he was kinda… cute." She mumbled embarrassed.

"Hime-sama! That's just what he wants you to think. I've seen it for hundred times! Pretty boys like that acting like they are worlds gift to women. Making you think that you're their beloved sweetheart while they are actually leering down to your rack."

--

"Atshuu!" Naruto and Jiraiya sneezed at unison. They wiped and glared at each other.

"Pipe it down, will ya?" Jiraiya muttered angrily.

"You sneezed as well!" Naruto said back. "Now, give back my spyglass!"

"No way! Mine got broken because of you."

--

"Are you sure?" Atsu-himesama asked disappointed.

"Yes."

"So… I'm going out with him."

"You really shouldn't restrain yourself for-"

"My father and my country are depending on me. I have no choice." Princess nodded firmly and raised her fist. "Call my servants. I'm going to look astonishing tonight's dinner and show him that I'm not an easy prey!"

"O-of course, Hime-sama."

--

"And that's when I became Naruto-sama's assistant." Haku ended her story which she had used to entertain Temari. "And so I started living here, with him. Trying my best to be of some use for him."

"Right…" Temari muttered. This girl freaked her out more and more. "So what you do when he gets all… cosy with you?"

"Cosy? What you mean?"

"You know. When he starts to…" She looked around making sure no one was around before leaning to her ear and whispered few words.

"WHAAAT!?!?!?" Haku stepped back blushing madly. "Naruto-sama doesn't do things like that!"

"Really?"

"Of course not!" Haku looked away. "I don't understand why you even think that."

"Sorry." Temari said. "So, he isn't that big of a pervert is he? Like the rumours make him be?"

"Of course not!" Haku gulped. "He may have a little interest in the opposite sex but that normal, don't you think?"

"I guess." Temari remembered how Kankuro had acted during the same period. "But that-"

"I understand it completely." Haku padded her shoulder understanding. "Love make everything little dizzy."

"Yes – wait – what!?"

"Tsunade-sama told me," Haku smiled kindly. "that you confessed to Naruto-sama but he had to reject you. I just want you to know that Im not mad at all but shouldn't you start considering letting go?"

"What?" Temari blinked. Then she realized it. In every place they had been, people had suddenly started looking at her great pity in their eyes. "You didn't tell everyone-"

"I'm sorry. Everyone was always so rude to you so I thought…"

"Telling bullshit would make it easier!" Temari screamed. "Oh my God! This is even worse than before! My reputation will be gone! People will think I'm a lovesick bitch! This can't be happening! What if Suna hears of this! This can't be true!"

"Haku-san! Is that you?" Sakura and Ino walked towards them. They were carrying shopping bags. "What are you doing here?"

"You know her, Forehead?" Ino asked.

"This is Haku. She is Naruto-sans assistant." Sakura made the introductions. "This is Ino. She is my friend."

"Hi!" Ino jumped all energized all of a sudden. "So, you work for Naruto-kun, huh? What he has been up to for the past while?"

"I left Naruto-sama with Tsunade-sama." Haku answered. "She told me to show Temari-sama around."

"Temari?" Both girls asked little confused. Then they noticed sobbing Suna girl behind Hakus back. "YOU!!!" They both jumped back. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh shut up!" She muttered powerlessly. "Like you couldn't figure it out! I'm here to protect Hime-sama of the Wind."

"Hime-sama?"

"Never mind that. Everything is ruined anyway…" She started sobbing.

"What's going on?" Ino asked.

"I think it's my fault." Haku said sadly. "Temari-sama had a secret which I didn't realize was a secret."

"What?" Sakura asked interested. "Wait, don't tell me…" She and her friend exchanged looks. "Could it be?"

"Of course! Why didn't we realize sooner?" Ino nodded understanding and rushed to pad Temaris shoulder. "Give it up, girl while you're still ahead of yourself."

"Go to hell." She whispered.

"So you heard of it?"

"Yes." Sakura nodded. "It's all around the village. 'The girl who loves the son of the Hokage comes and revenges her rejection against her love'."

"What?" Both Haku and Temari asked.

"We heard while making some shopping on the market."

"GYAAAHHH!!!"

--

Evening came to the Senju compound.

"Do we really have to do this?" Naruto asked while trying to correct his kimono. "We never hosted a party before."

"First time for anything." Tsunade smiled. "And you should be thankful. Shizune and Haku-chan made all the food so you were saved from the trouble. Anything that is left to you is to sit down and smile politely. And never open your mouth unless it's to stuff something in it or to answer to some question. Be as brief as possible and no unnecessary comments."

"Anything else?"

"Did you comb your hair?" She tried to straighten his hair. "What I'm gonna do with this hair? It's full of knots."

"Well so-rry." Naruto muttered as he stopped back. "And stop messing with my hair!"

"Young man! Come back right this minute! I will not have my first dinner party ruined by you! Now stand straight so I can get this hair clip on."

"What? Hair clip? No way in hell!" Naruto turned and started running. "You're not putting any chick stuff on me! Ever again!"

"Aaaw! Naru-chan. Please come back. Please. Just one. It will hold most of your hair up. Please!"

"No way in hell!" Naruto disappeared in the hallway.

"Naruto! Get back here now!" Tsunade screamed after pleading hadn't worked.

Haku was helping in the kitchen with the Shizune and Jiraiya was smoking his pipe on the veranda. "Why am I here again?" He asked as he watched mother and son to wrestle on the ground. "No offence, warm food made by maidens is always worth my time but I doubt it's the only reason."

"Obviously I needed someone to control Naruto while I am talking politics with the daimyo." Tsunade answered as she tried to place a hair clip on his hair. "And because Shizune already has to entertain the wife of the daimyo, keeping Naruto and Haku-chan in line stays your responsibility."

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow. "I've been meaning to ask. Since when did you adopt that girl? Not that Im complaining now either. She is a quite a looker when you get a closer look from her. Cute tomboyish charm hidden in maiden's clothing."

"You keep your hands away from her!" Naruto yelled when he kicked Tsunade in the face keeping her away. "Haku is my assistant. Not your new toy."

"Don't worry, son. Every man knows that there are women in this world who are already spoken for." He winked.

"Shut up!" Both Tsunade and Naruto yelled in unison. "Haku-chan is a nice girl and for some weird reason, she doesn't want to kill Naruto even after being with him for so long. Let's try our best so that doesn't change, shall we?"

"Yes." Jiraiya sighed. "No humour at all."

There was a bang at the gate.

"It seems our guests have finally arrived." Tsunade muttered. "Haku-chan, please show them the way in."

"Right away, Tsunade-sama." She appeared from the kitchen wearing an apron and a pretty kimono. "The dinner will be ready in a moment, Shizune-sama said so."

"That's good." Tsunade muttered. "Naruto, Jiraiya, move your asses to the dining room. And remember, if I have even a single reason to complain tomorrow," She took her most devilish smile. "I shall leave the rest to your imagination."

They looked each other before nodding, understanding. After they were gone, she looked quietly around before clapping her hands and making a praying pose. "Please, if anyone can here me, please protect this dinner for all the mishap possible and allow me to have one beautiful dinner."

--

The Wind daimyo's family stood behind the gate with their escorting samurais.

"Sure is a nice home, isn't it dear?" Wife asked looking around. "They say that it was build by the Shodaime Hokage."

"Really?" Hime-sama whispered. "Interesting."

"Is it really okay to leave most of our escorts at the hotel?" Wife asked now from her husband.

"I'm sure. We are visiting the Hokage of the village. I doubt there is any better protection than that." He looked over his shoulder. "And I doubt we have any reason to be afraid."

The gate was opened, revealing a cute young girl smiling politely. "Welcome. My name is Haku. I'm here to show your way inside. Please, follow me."

Haku showed them inside the house where Tsunade was waiting. "Welcome." She greeted them. "Haku-chan, please go and help Shizune in the kitchen. I will show our guest to the dining room."

Tsunade walked with them. "I hope the walk wasn't difficult. This place was always so secluded so there was never a road made or needed."

"Of course not." The wife answered. "I just love parks. Walking to here was like visiting one."

"Yes, when I used to be a kid, it was a perfect training ground just outside home." Tsunade explained.

"How nice." The wife smiled.

They entered the dining hall where Jiraiya greeted them. "Welcome!" He smiled to them.

"Jiraiya of the Sannin!" Daimyo yelled surprised. "This is totally unexpected!"

"Yes, completely." The wife muttered annoyed. "What brings you here? I thought this was going to be a family dinner."

"Tsunade asked me to join in." Jiraiya explained. "And I always enjoy meeting my fans." He grinned to the daimyo.

"A fan?" Both Tsunade and the wife asked and looked suspiciously at the lord.

"He must mean his favourite… man!" Daimyo explained. "Of course! We are old friends so…"

"Oh please, darling. I'm a well aware of your 'collection'." Wife said with an angry voice. Then she looked to Tsunade for support. "Men." They said in unison. "This way please."

They were seated, Tsunade on the place of the family head, Shizune on her right side, Jiraiya next to her, Naruto next to him and lastly Haku next him. On the opposite from Shizune sat the Wind daimyo and against Jiraiya the wife and lastly their daughter who was seated opposite of Naruto. The dinner itself was eventless Naruto and Jiraiya were both behaving for once.

The princess was still wearing the same hat she had earlier yet somehow she was able to finish meal without any inconvenience. "Do you think it's hard?" Naruto whispered the question on his mind.

"What?" Haku asked.

"To eat with that thing on your head."

"Hard to say." She answered. "I had no problem eating my ANBU mask on."

"I guess it isn't that hard." Naruto shrugged lightly. Tsunade was speaking with the daimyo about something political while Shizune was entertaining the wife with some tale from her pass. The princess was being silent as she had been so far. And it was really bugging Naruto.

"This is boring." He whispered to his other side, Jiraiya's ear.

"Deal with it." He hissed him while drinking tea. "You are going out with her in less than 24 hours. You should at least try and have a conversation with her… or next volume will have even lesser plot that the last one."

Naruto sighed and took a moment to think. "How do you like Konoha so far?" He raised his voice so that princess would definitely hear him.

There was a moment of pause and Naruto was considering yelling again until the princess moved. "It's nice."

"She can talk." He muttered loudly enough to be heard on the other side of the table. "I thought she was too important for it."

"Naruto-sama!" Haku scowled him. Jiraiya merely zipped some tea.

Hime bit her lip behind her cover. 'That impudent… wretch!'

"Yes, isn't it?" Naruto continued with conversational voice. "I like all the trees this place has. So green and alive. Do you have many forests back in the Wind?"

"Most of our country is only desert." Hime answered with a dry voice.

"Is it? I totally forgot." He shook his head. "Hey, at least as a kid you had the world's greatest sand box all by yourself. It's something."

Hime's fingers buried deeper into her hand. It was going all backwards. He was supposed to be hitting on her, not bullying her like this! It was all wrong! 'Calm down. You can still take things under control.' "I never got that far. I just asked my papa to build me one inside the palace. I think it was ten times bigger than this house."

Everyone blinked. It took few seconds for Naruto to think appropriate comeback. "I never understood what's so nice playing with a bunch of sand. When I was a kid I used to play in water."

"Really?"

"Yes. It was fun to try to walk on it." Naruto smirked slightly when Hime flinched. "I can still remember how nice it was to shock the other kids by running on the water like it was nothing."

"Isn't that like when a street performer tries to impress people by cheap magic tricks?"

"You could say that, but can you do it?"

"I don't need to, do I?"

"I guess not. But I guess being a princess is hard on its own way. Having to tell to people what to do all the day long. Your throat must be sour."

"It is. Want to check it? I heard you have specialized in medicine, just like your mother."

"Yes that's me. I'm going to be famous with my skills. Your fate will be to be 'that girl who married some guy'." Naruto smirked as Hime started shaking from anger.

"I also heard that you're complete replication of your master. I guess that's true." She smirked back.

"Thank you." Jiraiya interrupted them.

"You shut up! This guy isn't my master!"

"Oh, I heard something completely different."

The adults followed their fight with greatest interest. For one, Tsunade was surprised that the princess like that could actually keep up with the insult. And for two, Wind lord and his wife were surprised when their usually timid daughter was actually showing some passion.

"Thank you for the food!" Daimyo voiced out quickly ending their fight. "But we really must get going. It has been a long journey and my wife and daughter are obviously tired."

"Thank you for coming." Tsunade smiled back and showed them the way out. "I hope you enjoy your stay."

"Of course." Daimyo bowed politely. "You can tell to your son that we will see him tomorrow. Good bye."

"Good bye." The wife bowed also but was holding her daughters hand tightly on her own. "See you again tomorrow."

"Thank you for the food." Hime bowed. "See you tomorrow, you perverted brat!"

"We will, spoiled boob monster!" Naruto yelled from somewhere.

"Well that went well." Shizune muttered after the Wind family had disappeared into the forest with their escorts. "What do you think?"

"I think… that tomorrow will be a loooong day." Tsunade muttered. "I need sake."

**Chapter END**


	7. Party beings and ends

A/N: Here at last! Seventh chapter of my fic. Hope you enjoy it. I tried to get a little more seriousness to this by adding some more serious things. I hope it worked. I also added couple omakes in the end. They are NOT sequels to my previous omakes but... well, read and learn.

Remember to review my work.

**Chapter 7: The festival begins and ends**

The day of the festival, Naruto woke up to a gentle hand which was shaking him. "Naruto-sama… please, wake up."

"Not yet. Give me five more minutes." Naruto turned his side.

"Sure." The voice answered understanding. "Yeah right." The voice suddenly changed. "Naruto! GET UP!!!" Tsunade screamed in her son's ear. He jumped up to sit. "Do you remember what day it is?"

"Some boring festival…" Naruto muttered scratching his head sleepily. "I think I'm feeling sick today. Please, call her 'highness' and tell her to go to play in her sandbox alone."

"Oh no you don't! You're not getting away with this so easily." Tsunade smirked. "Or is it that you're scared of the 'boob monster'?"

"Me?" Naruto jumped up. "Scared of some girl?"

"Well it sounds likely." Shizune agreed from the door. "There weren't too many girls who wouldn't fall to your charm and when you actually meet one, you've become scared of this new situation. Basic human nature."

"Thank you, psycho." Naruto muttered with low voice earning a slap from his mother.

"Anyway! Get up now and get ready." Tsunade walked to the door. "I'm going now. Breakfast is served in the dining room. Remember that you are to pick the princess up in exactly… 8 hours."

"Okay." He yawned and stretched his hands.

She stood in the doorway. "I will be held in the meetings all day long so it will be hard to contact me… so please don't do anything that would make me look bad. Please."

"I'll try but won't promise anything." He stood up and started dressing up.

"That's all I'm asking for." Tsunade smiled. "And good luck for your date. And remember our deal."

"S-sure. Bye now!"

"Bye!" Shizune yelled from somewhere.

"Bye now, Naru-chan." Tsunade smiled and walked away.

Few minutes later dressed to his casual clothing, Naruto appeared in kitchen. Haku was just doing the dishes when he sat down to the table. "Morning, Naruto-sama."

"Morning." He mumbled as he reached for his breakfast. "The big day, huh?"

"Yes, I hope it will go well."

"Me too." Naruto muttered.

Suddenly Haku sat down next to him and looked at him intensively. "Why you did it?"

"Did what?"

"Yesterday during dinner. Why did you insult the poor girl?"

Naruto snorted. "She? Are we talking about the same person? She is a tiger dressed like a princess. And what I was doing? I was flirting with her." He smirked.

"Flirting? By insulting her?"

Naruto cleared his throat. "Getting a girl to like you begins by making her thinking about you." He explained. "How, depends on a person. When a person is timid like… Hyuga Hinata, you talk to her like calming down a horse. Calmly, caringly and softly yet with a certain strength. Act all 'cool big brother' for them making them thinking highly of you. If a person is a total flirt like Yamanaka Ino, you should act 'flattering prince' to them. Use a lot of eye contact, smile and praise them. They will think of you warmly. But in this case, the princess of the Wind, I saw from the moment she walked in that she was well prepared for a fight. Expecting the usual flirting techniques. So, what to do when you can't go enter the enemy camp from the main gate or over the wall? You wait until the night and circle behind them."

"Reverse-psychology?" Haku asked.

"Exactly. Even now, she is thinking of me so I have already crossed the outer defences and reached enemy camp. Now I have to find the enemy general and take her out." He snapped his fingers.

Haku sweat dropped when she listened to his explanation. She was already forgetting if they were going to a battle or on a date.

"The important part about flirting isn't about making the girl like you. It's about making the girl think of you after you have left the room."

"But if she hates you… aah! Love and hate are separated with a thin line." She understood. "When a girl thinks of you, she knows you. And when you come to her, you can start working on the improving of the image."

Naruto clapped his hands. "Exactly! You're pretty good womanizer yourself, Haku."

"I don't know about that." Haku muttered starting to feel annoyed. "I'm completely straight, thank you very much."

"Oh c'mon! Don't be like that. I know lots of girls who would love to have a girlfriend like you! Want me to hook you up with someone? I can arrange a date even for tonight."

"Naruto-sama!" Haku screamed.

"It was a joke! Joke!" He laughed. "You should have seen your face when I asked you that. Like you were actually considering my offer!"

"I was not!" Haku yelled and hit the table like a child. "I'm straight!"

"Sure you are. Then how many boyfriends you had so far?" Naruto asked smirking guessing the answer.

Haku looked away pouting. "None. But that was because I was always wandering with Zabuza-sama!"

"I was wandering with my kaa-san yet somehow I always managed find a girlfriend when I needed. So how can you be so sure? Maybe that's your sub-consciousness is trying to tell you that you're playing for the wrong team."

As Haku tried her best to explain that she was straight, Naruto only smiled happily and ate his breakfast. Teasing her like this was more fun than expected. "Then do you have a date for the festival? A guy if you so please." He smirked knowing the answer already.

"Of course I do!" Haku screamed before she could stop herself. Narutos eyes widened in shock.

"What? You do? Who?"

Haku started thinking fast. She couldn't back down now. If she would, Naruto-sama wouldn't let it go. "Yes. It's… a secret!" She smiled. "Actually this guy asked me yesterday and I thought maybe I should give it a go." She had already forgotten that she was almost asked out yesterday.

"Really?" Naruto seemed impressed and stood up. "I wonder who he is. It couldn't be that you're just making this up, could it?"

"O-of course not!" Haku laughed nervously. "I will prove it to you! I will show that guy today, after you have finished with your date."

Naruto smirked. "I'll be waiting." He stood up. "I have somewhere to go so I won't be back until appointed time. See ya."

"Naruto-sama! Wait! What about me?" Haku yelled after him as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Maybe you should prepare for this date of yours." Naruto smirked. "It wouldn't do if you would end up showing up alone now would it?"

Haku paled. She actually had to go through with this. "You won't be disappointed." She bowed. "Have a safe journey."

"Thanks. I'm off!" Naruto walked out of the house.

--

Kakashi was observing his team training while keeping half of his eye in the book. He was leaning to a tree.

"Still reading my books, I see." He raised his head. "The one thing I'm proud of you as my biggest fan."

"Jiraiya-sama. What I can do for you."

"I need to talk with you." Jiraiya, who was leaning to the opposite side of the tree, muttered darkly. "It's important."

Kakashi nodded and snapped his book closed. Team 7 noticed this and stopped training. "Take five! I have to do something quick." With that, he shushined himself to a near-by rooftop. Jiraiya was already waiting for him. "What can I do for you?"

Jiraiya had his back turned towards him. "It's about Naruto."

Kakashi paled slightly. "Yes. What about him?"

"Don't play innocent." Jiraiya said angrily. "I know damn well that it was you who punctured my godson's abdomen with your Chidori."

"Who told you this?"

"No one."

"Then-"

"Because I recognise the work of my student's student, obviously! Or did you already forget that I helped you to create that move." Jiraiya turned around to hide the anger in his face. It was hard to believe that Jiraiya of the Sannin, the person who was known for his brattish attitude even when in his fifties was able to look so frightening. "I examined his body soon after Tsunade adopted him. The work of your hand was clear as day."

There was a moment of silence. "Does Tsunade-sam-"

"No. And she won't. At least not from me." Jiraiya bit his tooth. "If she ever were to find out about that, you can trust that you are the first person she will come to see."

"Why didn't you tell her?"

"Back then, you were a confused teenager who did something extremely stupid. And our village was still weak at the moment and Jii-jii counted on you a lot and I wanted to concentrate on repairing Naruto's seal rather than keeping my old team mate away from your ass so I decided to let it go." He sighed." The thing I want to know is did I make the right chose."

"Jiraiya-sama?"

"I don't have any children of my own – at least as far as I know or dare to confess – and that brat is the closest thing I have for my own son. I'm not going to stand silent and watch as the history repeats itself. So I want to know, will there be problems with him and you?"

There was a moment of silence. "Jiraiya-sama… you don't need to be afraid. The boy you're speaking of is dead by my hand long ago. I have no intention on standing against the son of the Hokage." He turned around and walked away. "When people are young, they do stupid things."

"That's only so we can try and repent of them during our old days." Jiraiya muttered and disappeared in a whirl of leaves.

--

Tsunade was having a busy day. First the Hyugas had come to her asking something so ridiculous that she didn't even bother remember it. Then the Aburames and the Naras had come asking something little less ridiculous but still unreasonable at the moment. Then the advisors had crashed in during a mission briefing demanding something totally unreasonable. She was feeling totally exhausted and it wasn't even lunch. Now, she was supposed to hand over bunch of D-rank missions to genins before the festival started. They would act as errand boys to people who needed and extra hand during the preparations.

"Tsunade-sama. They are here." Shizune opened the door. "The famous 'Konoha 12'."

"Konoha 12?" Tsunade asked confused. "Who…"

Teams 7,8,10 and Gai entered the office lacking only Lee. "We are!" Kiba exclaimed loudly. "The awesome Konoha 12! The best there is!"

"Kiba! Stop that! You're embarrassing us!" Ino punched the back of his head. "We're sorry, Tsunade-sama."

"It's okay." Tsunade suddenly smiled. "He just reminded me of my son."

Everyone in the room looked shocked.

"When he was 6." She continued.

Others laughed out loud while Kiba was turning red.

"Anyway," Tsunade changed back to her firm self. "Because people in this town are busy, they have asked for a SOGM."

"SOGM?" Sakura asked. "What's that?"

"Special occasion group mission." Tsunade answered. "They are given when several different clients want help for the same thing. Like helping to organize a festival. The work will be tough because you will have to do lots of different jobs and you only have few hours. You will report to the head of the festival comity at the market square. Dismissed."

When genins started moving towards the exit, Ino stepped forward. "Hokage-sama, can I ask you something."

"Make it quick. What is it?"

"It's about Naruto."

Tsunade raised her gaze from her papers and leaned back. Genins stopped on their way out. "Okay, you got my full attention."

"I've noticed that your son doesn't really walk around the village." Ino began. "So I thought that he must feel really lonely when he doesn't have any friends here. So my friends and I decided to arrange this little welcoming party for him. We know it's little late but, 'better late than never', right?"

Tsunade thought for a second. "This was your idea?"

"Well, yes." Ino nodded little hesitant. "Sakura, Hinata and Tenten helped."

"Hey!" Both Sakura and Tenten yelled. "I didn't have any part in this!" Tenten continued be red in her face. She obviously hadn't forgotten her first meeting their subject.

"ANYWAY!!!" Ino continued loudly. "Do you think he will be available, today?"

"I'm afraid he is busy most of the evening entertaining the princess of the Wind." Tsunade answered.

"That's… a shame." Ino sighed disappointed. She had hoped to get close with her newest crush by arranging a party for him. She had lost to a real princess. And that really pissed her off, even if she hid it well. "Another time, I guess."

"Tsunade-sama!" Haku rushed inside the office from the window, shocking everyone in the office. It took few seconds from Chouji to recognize her. "I need some help!"

"What is it?" Tsunade groaned. "Make it quick."

"I'm sorry to disturb your work with such a trivial matter but…" She gulped. "Can you arrange me a date!"

Tsunade and Shizune blinked. "Excuse me?"

"I… had a little quarrel with Naruto-sama which ended me lying to him that I had a boyfriend." Haku explained. "I promised to introduce him this evening during the festival."

Shizune and Tonton exchanged looks before turning away giggling.

While Tsunade was thinking, genins (especially male ones) finding this new girl interesting.

"Who is she?" Neji asked sceptically. "Barging into Hokage-sama's office like that."

"She is Naruto-sans assistant." Sakura introduced her. "Her name is Haku."

"She is cute." Shino whispered with his monotone voice.

"Totally!" Kiba exclaimed loudly. "She is more hot than any girl I know!" Two seconds later, Shino had to drag his team mate out of the office. Poor Kiba had lost consciousness when three girls had all attacked him together at the same time. Even Hinata had decided to lightly push him. Of course no one even noticed that. "We go ahead. Excuse us." Shino bowed before exiting the room.

"I'll come too." Shikamaru groaned. "Even though it will be troublesome, I have a feeling that it will be less troublesome than if I stay here."

Before he could take another step, something grabbed his hand. "Stop right there, Shikamaru!"

"Ino? Let go of me! What is it?"

"I want you to offer yourself for her." Ino whispered.

"What? Why?"

"You're the genius! You should be able to figure it out."

Shikamaru sighed. Truly, he had figured it out. He had in a moment when Ino's fingers had started moving. He would need to go with this girl… was it Haru or something and meet up with that guy and 'have an idea' of 'friends having a small gathering' and then 'why don't you join us?'" It gave him the shudders. "No way."

"But-"

"I can go with you!" Unexpected voice announced in the office. Everyone looked at Chouji who seemed to have forgotten rest of the world. "If it's not too much of trouble, that is."

"Really?" Haku smiled. "Thank you very much!" She bowed politely. "You're such a great help. I'll meet you in front of the Hokage tower at six. Is that okay?"

"S-sure!" Chouji almost choked to his own words.

"Then, I'm off." She turned her attention back to Tsunade. "I have to repair Naruto-samas kimono. It seems to have broken somehow. Bye." Haku jumped out of the window and started leaping towards the Senju estate.

"Lovely girl." Tsunade said proudly. "And what are you people still doing here? I thought I already dismissed you?"

"We're sorry!" Remaining genin yelled and rushed out of the office. Chouji had to be dragged outside by his team mates because he was on cloud nine.

"What the hell was that?" Ino demanded shocked. "You just asked a date from a girl? Just like that?"

"Are you jealous?" Sakura asked cunningly. "You at least look like you are."

"Shut up!" Ino yelled. "I couldn't care less who he dates but he should give us a little heads up at least! I don't like it when the people do something so outrageous."

"You mean when the people do something that you didn't plan first?" Shikamaru translated quietly.

"Shut up, Shikamaru!" Ino yelled. "Anyway, Chouji. What an earth happened back there? You never said you were even interested in girls."

"Hey!" Shikamaru defended his friend. "We might not be running after every skirt in town but that doesn't mean we're… you know."

"Well he isn't." Ino nodded towards the chubby team mate. "You, I'm not so sure of." They walked off dragging Chouji every step on the way. He was completely paralyzed from the shock. A girl is going out with him! A cute girl is actually going out with him! A cute girl with good body and beautiful smile was going out with fa- a big boned guy. It was a dream come true!

--

Hours later, Naruto appeared on the porch of his house happy with himself.

"Naruto-sama!" Haku jumped on him as soon as he stepped inside. "Where have you been? The festival begins in half an hour. You were supposed to be picking up the princess now!" She dressed the kimono on him quickly. "Now, go!" She started pushing him towards the village.

"Okay, okay. I'm going. I'm going. Yeesh! You don't have to be so pushy about it." Naruto corrected his clothes little bit. "Thanks, Haku-chan. We will see at the festival. I can't wait to see this 'boyfriend' of yours." He smirked before nodding to her. "That dress looks good on you. Bye."

"Thank you." Haku smiled and bowed. "Please, enjoy your evening."

"I will."

Naruto walked through the village. People were walking around, buying things from booths, couples having fun, kids running around. For a moment, Naruto could forget that he was in Konoha but in some small town, during it night time. It was fun just to walk around and be part of the crowd. Even if people bowed to him respectably. He sighed. Why did they have to make such a big deal of him? Before, he was hated and almost killed. Now, he was treated like royalty. Why couldn't he just… disappear into the crowd… and be part of it. Even if it was for a little while. Not hated, not respected, not liked, one invisible face among hundreds. People would see him, but forget soon as they passed him. He sighed again. Perhaps he should have been more against the idea of moving here.

Naruto arrived at the hotel, soon after that. He was guided to the sweet of the princess where her attendant waited for him.

"Hime-sama will join soon you as possible. Please, be patient." Attendant bowed to him and quickly moved out of the room before he could make any questions.

"Hime-sama, he is here." Old lady, Amatsu informed. "Only half an hour late."

"Finally." Hime muttered impatiently. She was wearing her head piece again. "What now?"

"You will move in gracefully. Your mother told me not to allow you to talk like you did yesterday. Yesterday it was only two families and thank gods for that. Today, you will move among the crowd. People will keep their eyes on you. Probably hostilely if not even hatefully. You can't give the image of a spoiled brat as our princess. Do you understand?"

"Of course." Hime muttered. 'Again… the country.'

"Now, let's go." Amatsu opened the door leading the hall where Naruto was waiting. "The princess of the Wind. The son of the Hokage."

"Hime-sama." Naruto bowed.

"Waka-sama." Atsu countered the gesture. "I hope tonight will be beneficial for our countries and villages."

"Me too." Naruto smiled and handed punch of flowers what he had picked on his way there. "I thought you might enjoy these." A maid quickly recovered them and walked away. "Now then, shall we?" He offered his hand like a true gentleman. "We will first go to the singing and then we shall enjoy our night fullest. How does that sound?"

"Wonderful." Princess said with an empty voice.

As they exited the hotel, Naruto noticed that they weren't alone, like he had hoped. "Excuse me, what you think you're doing?" He asked from the old maid and two bodyguards who were following only two steps behind them.

"They are keeping me safe, naturally." Atsu answered.

"Safe? From what? There are no assassins inside the village so no worry."

"Who said anything about assassins?" The princess smirked slightly behind her mask. "Waka-sama."

Naruto glared angrily at the followers. "Oh believe you me. You don't have to worry anything like that." He muttered under his breath.

They walked through the village making many heads turning as they passed. The son of the Hokage hand in hand with the princess of the Wind. Quite a sight indeed. Especially when the princess had a full convoy behind herself.

They arrived in front of the Hokage tower where they were lead to the roof, where the signing was about to take place. Several nobles of the Fire and Wind were present and clan heads from Konoha and even some from Suna.

"Ah, Naruto-kun. How nice to see you." Some clan head who Naruto didn't care to remember came to talk to him with his wife. "And I see you have brought such a beautiful girl with yourself. How envious. Wish I were so young myself once again."

"I thank you for the compliment." Atsu-hime bowed slightly.

"You two sure look nice." The wife of the clan head complimented. "Very cute couple."

Naruto glared at the masked princess doubtingly. "Really?"

But the princess didn't even flinch. "Don't be silly. Naruto-waka-sama is too much of a free spirit for someone like me."

Naruto was about to retort when something knocked into him. "There you are brat. What took you so long?" His mother laid his hand over his shoulder. He could feel how her fingers crabbed tightly on his shoulder. "I hope my son has been a complete gentleman, Hime-sama." She smiled to the princess.

"Complete." Princess answered. "No problem at all."

"I'm so glad." Tsunade smiled. "Your father wished that you can enjoy your stay in Konoha much as possible. I sure hope everything will work out."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." Princess thanked.

"Looks like they are going to start soon. I need to get there." She walked off. "Don't drink anything you're not allowed to, don't smoke anything I wouldn't and stay clear from drugs." She listed all the things he shouldn't do.

"Yeah yeah. And always use a condom." Naruto finished lecture.

Atsu-hime thanked gods for her mask because she blushed very deeply from that. "Waka-sama!" Her attendant voiced out. "Please refrain using such language in the presence of the princess."

"What? STD is no laughing matter." Naruto pointed out all too serious for his character. "And teenage pregnancies aren't either. I once knew this girl, couple years older than me, who was a patient of my mom's. I was still learning medical skills so I didn't do much but talk with her." Naruto's eyes looked into somewhere far away for a moment. "Tomo-oneechan was in love with this guy. Naturally they had sex soon but after that things went wrong. She became pregnant, her folks threw her out leaving her homeless, and guy's folks denied any possible connection with her as well as the guy himself. When we saw her she was sixth months pregnant and starving. Everything happened because she believed in something like 'teenage love' and unprotected sex." He shrugged. "I guess that's only normal, when person is teenager with lower IQ than her shoes number." Then he smirked. "Shall we?"

Princess blinked behind her mask. "Wait a minute – what happened to her?"

"To who?" He asked confused. "Stop talking nonsense and come on!" He crabbed her hand dragged her quickly towards the stand where the two daimyos were singing the long paper while under the supervision of the Hokage. "I wonder if it's nice to be a daimyo." He thought out loud. "Only to think about himself and pass time ordering others around."

"I wish it were only that…" Atsu-hime whispered to herself but not quietly enough for him not hear it.

"I think we have shown our faces enough. What you think? Want to hit the town?"

"Excuse me?" The princess asked but before she realized it, she was shushined out of the Hokage tower to the middle of the village. She panted in shock when she realized that she was moving extremely fast pace but when she finally realized what was happening, it ended like it had started. Totally unexpected. Her mask came off.

"Are you okay?" She heard the culprit speaking. "Shushin takes some time to get used to. I myself never liked it but under the circumstances I thought it was the right one to use."

"You – you – rascal!" Atsu-hime screamed the first thing came to her mind. "Unhand me right this instant!"

"I haven't touched you since we stopped." Naruto pointed out humoured. "All you need to do is move one step back if you want to get further away from me."

Atsu-hime looked around. She was standing alone with the rascal on some alleyway. "What is the meaning of this? I demand that you return me to the Hokage tower immediately! Your mother will hear of this! My father will hear if this!"

"Not happening. You have cute face." Naruto muttered while observing her face slowly. "Much cuter than the picture actually."

"What are you saying, pervert!?" The princess stepped one step back. "Are you trying to molest me, while alone?"

"Yeah. That's why I kidnapped you in a middle of a party, forgetting completely that you had two ninja guards and escaped to the middle of a town where people are walking pass us just couple feet away." He pointed at the street which indeed was very close. And there was lot of people passing the alleyway. All she needed to do was scream and help would come. Certainly. "I do have some weird things I go off but this isn't one of them."

"Then why?"

Naruto shrugged. "Because I was bored and because I wanted to ask you a question."

"A question?" Atsu-hime narrowed her eyes. "What kind?"

"Do you want to spend evening with me?" Naruto asked while standing in front of her the alleyway, blocking the only available exit. "Because if you don't want to, I will take you back to your hotel and leave it there."

"Really? But you were ordered-"

"I was asked by my mother to do a favour for her." Naruto corrected annoyance. "And that favour was to make sure you have a nice stay while in Konoha. Dragging you around by force would only make your stay more painful and annoy me. Cause I don't want either to happen, I will give you a chance to decide for yourself."

"Myself?" Atsu-hime asked. "I can't do anything myself. Everything is done for me! From the moment I wake up until I fell asleep again."

"Soo… is that a yes? Or no? I'm not really sure."

Atsu-hime didn't reply at first. "I…"

"You! Return the princess immediately!" Two ninja guards appeared on his both sides. "Now, Hime-sama, this way."

"Not so fast!" Naruto smirked. "You think you can take her so easily?"

"Even if you are son of the Hokage, you shouldn't underestimate us!" Guards prepared for a fight. "We won't fear for consequences if it's to protect her."

Naruto smirked. "It's you who shouldn't underestimate me."

"You think you can take two jonin ranks by yourself?" One of the guards asked amused.

"Myself? Who said anything about taking you on by myself?" He smirked and raised his hands. "Yo, princess, I suggest you go and take a hike. I will have to deal with these two until we can enjoy our date."

Atsu-hime didn't know what to do until a slimy tongue appeared from nowhere, tangling around her waist and pulling her with it.

"Hime-sama!"

"Don't loose your focus!" Naruto yelled started forming seals. "Don't worry. I won't kill you. Just make you disappear for few hours." He smirked. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" He slammed his palm to the ground.

--

Atsu-hime came to when something warm touched her forehead. "Wakey wakey." She cracked her eyes. "If you don't want to wake up, I can always kiss you. That's what should work with a princess, right?"

"Wa…ka…-sama…" She opened her eyes. "I-Im fine, thank you. What's going on? What happened? Where are my guards? Where am I?"

"Well, you were knocked out by a trauma to your head. I healed your bruise and woke you up."

"What about-?"

"Your gorillas are taken care off." Naruto smiled assuring.

"How did you…?"

"I had some help." Naruto smirked. "And where we are, is next to the central square. We are going to a date." He smiled.

"Wait a minute! I never said I would-"

"You never said you didn't want to go either." He shrugged smug smile on his face. "So welcome to Senju Naruto camp of L-O-V-E!"

--

"Oh yeah! He's doing it!" Jiraiya targeted his spyglass towards the princess's breast. "That's my boy!"

"It was really close call just now, wasn't it?" Gamakiri pointed out while holding a giant cigarette. "You even summoned me. So, how is he doing?"

"Really great. Girl is playing hard to get but the brat can see through her." Jiraiya blushed. "Those babies really shake, don't they?"

"What about those guards? Are they going to interrupt again sometime soon?"

Jiraiya took his eyes off the spyglass and smiled. "Don't worry, Kiri. Boy knows how to lose evidence." He eyed two figures waiting patiently in the dark. "Right girls?"

--

"So? What you want to do?" Naruto asked. They were walking down the street. "There are some stands over there. I bet there's a goldfish catching and ball throwing available. There is some small play going on over there. And there are more traditional kabuki actors over there. You can choose whatever you want?"

"What?" Atsu-hime asked. "I can choose?" She sounded ridiculed.

"Sure." He shrugged. "What you want to do? Are you hungry? Bored? They aren't going to fire the fireworks until the midnight so might as well do something until then."

She gulped. For the first time she could decide something for herself. Was it true? Not just some cruel joke arranged by this… rascal. Fine, she would play along. "I want to go there." She pointed to a random direction. "Any problems?"

Naruto was a silent for a moment before shrugging. "Sure. I mean, the Love Tunnel is pretty bold but… okay."

"Wha- wait! I didn't mean-" She struggled but it was too late.

--

"That was fun, wasn't it?" Naruto asked happily.

"I feel… violated." Atsu-hime whispered looking directly to the ground.

"C'mon! It was only a little peek to a cheek. That is what the Love Tunnel is for. Right guys?" He yelled over to the group of couples very similar to theirs.

"Totally!" Was the unanimous reply.

"You're a pervert!" Princess screamed.

"Anyway, what you want to do next?"

So they spent their evening walking around the village. They browsed through stands and acts. For a while, even the princess of the Wind felt like a normal teenage girl.

"Having fun?" He asked when they had just visited a haunted house.

"Yes!" She yelled in a very girlish like scream. "I want to go there next!"

"Naruto-sama!" They both turned around. "Naruto-sama!" Haku was running towards them pulling Chouji behind her. "I finally found you." She panted as they reached him. "Do you understand how big commotion you started with that stunt of yours?"

"… your point being?" Naruto blinked. Then his eyes shifted to fat boy behind her. "That?"

"Yes." Haku nodded happily. "This is Chouji. He asked me out yesterday so here we are."

"… ri-ight." Naruto rolled his eyes. "Anyway, this is Atsu-chan." He introduced the girl next to him. "This is Haku and… some fat guy."

"Naruto-sama!" Haku scolded him.

"I'm Chouji!" He yelled flustered. "You remember? Akamichi Chouji! I'm a team mate of Nara Shikamaru."

"Don't know."

"Yamanaka Ino!"

"That blond chick with good figure." Naruto nodded understanding. "What of her?"

"I'm her team mate!" Chouji yelled so the whole street echoed. "You remember? We met in front of the movie theatre. We fought."

"Nope. Doesn't ring a bell. Anyway, Haku, you're a cute girl. I know you can do better than him. Unless you have some fantasies about fat guys… then… I can't help you."

"Naruto-sama!" Haku screamed in embarrassment. "I thought you were supposed to be with the princess of the Wind?"

"I-" Atsu began but she was cut off.

"Yeah. Me too." Naruto shrugged. "But her guards didn't like it that I did something like that so they took her away. Well, what can you do? I met Atsu-chan soon after and because she was without a date, I thought offer myself for the job."

"I see." Haku nodded and turned towards Chouji.

Atsu pulled Naruto closer to herself and brought her hand to her mouth. "Why did you lie to them?"

"I thought you wanted to spend the evening as a normal girl." Naruto whispered back and winked. "Long as they don't know who you are, they will treat you like everybody else. That's what you want, right, Atsu-chan?"

Atsu blushed when she realized he used the suffix. How long it had been like that already? "S-sure." Did she stutter? What was she? An eight year old? She looked at the boy next to herself. He was talking with the girl who had just arrived with the… angry fat guy. They were about something which didn't interest her at all. Her date did… he was good looking. Cool. Funny. Knew how to have fun with a girl (obviously), she liked the colour of his hair and the way he hold in twin ponytails.

"Well, I don't know…" Naruto sounded little reluctant. "I mean with Atsu-chan and all…"

"You can bring her if you want to." Chouji nodded, not really caring if he would come. But Ino would sure to ruin his evening if he wouldn't do everything in his power to make him change his mind. "My team mate really wanted to throw a party for you, so why not?"

"Yeah, we shall." Atsu stepped forward happily. "I've never attendant a party with ninjas before. I bet it will be a lot of excitement."

"I don't really think we should…" Naruto tried to resist but Atsus eyes were firm and stubborn so he sighed. "Fine. If my princess wishes it."

"Let's go!" Atsu yelled exited.

The party site was a crowded restaurant. "Naruto-kun!" Ino screamed exited as they stepped inside. "So happy to see you again. I wanted to gather all friends to make you feel all welcome in our village."

Naruto, Haku and Atsu scanned around the room. Expectation of Sakuras polite smile and greeting and Lees exited screams, the atmosphere was… "Gloomy." Haku whispered like reading his mind. All Konoha 12 was around. Sai was standing next to Sakura wearing his creepy smile. Sasuke in some corner glaring at him. Shikamaru was sitting in a far end of the room with Kiba and Neji. Only thing they missed was a sing: 'Alliance against womanizing pervert!' Hinata was standing next to Sakura trying gain more courage from her friend. Tenten was sitting next to Lee in the middle of the room, but her glare gave the message away.

"So… kind of you." Naruto did his best to smile. "You really shouldn't have to. Not for me."

"I just wanted to give you a proper welcoming. "

"So now it's your idea, huh Pig?" Sakura pointed out casually. "Because earlier I could have sworn you said:"

"Close your pie hole, Forehead!" Ino snapped. "Anyway, I'm so glad you decided to come. Have you enjoyed the festival so far?"

Naruto glanced to her side, to Atsu. "Surprisingly well."

Now, Ino saw it appropriate to notice her. "And just who are you?" She asked with most fake sweet voice possible.

"This is Atsu-chan. My date for the evening." Naruto introduced her quickly.

"A date? Only natural that you have a date too." Ino nodded with so strain smile it was scary. "I'm here with my date, Shikamaru. Come!" She snapped to the lazy guy who didn't have the willpower to fight back.

"Troublesome woman." He muttered. "Why do I have to-"

"From all guys in the room, you're the least troublesome!" Ino whispered back. "So bear with it until I can get rid of that girl."

"… troublesome."

"So, why don't we sit down and eat now, huh?" Ino clapped her hands together. "You have name tags in front of your seats. Atsu-chan, because I didn't expect you to come so there is no named seat to you but Im sure we can squeeze you into…"

"I will happily take this seat." Atsu sat to a place next to Narutos, knocking down a sing that said: 'Ino' on the process. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not!" Ino waved her hand. "I will just seat over here." Ino sat to other side of Naruto, knocking down a seat saying 'Lee'. "Lee-kun, you don't mind do you?"

"Of course not!" He yelled. "There's nothing more youthful than giving your seat to a girl. Gai-sensei!"

From somewhere distant there came an answer. "Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Please, don't mind about him. He is like a broken record. You're just lucky you haven't seen the genjutsu."

"Genjutsu?"

Suddenly everyone in the table gave out shudders. "You don't want to know." She whispered.

After there had been brought another chair for Lee, places went in particular order. First came Naruto, then on his left side was Ino, then Lee, Neji, Sasuke on the end of the table, Sakura, Kiba, Hinata, Shikamaru, Tenten, Sai, Shino, Chouji on the opposite side from him, Haku, Atsu and finally Naruto again. Table was set.

"Itadakimasu." Everyone announced in one voice and started eating.

"So, Naruto-kun, how you like Konoha so far?" Ino asked while eating.

"It has it points." Naruto admitted.

"For a pervert like you?" Tenten muttered angrily.

"No, actually I was going to refer for many interesting medical cases what this town provides but thank you anyway."

"You shouldn't accuse people so easily, Tenten!" Lee scolded her. "Naruto-sensei wouldn't do something unyouthful like that. He is most youthful person I know! Just yesterday I saw him training with Jiraiya-sama of the Sannin in a middle of a day."

Everyone stopped their eating. Sasukes grip of his chopsticks tightened. Before anyone could reply, Haku slapped the back of Narutos head shocking everyone.

"What was that for?" He demanded. "And exactly how long are you arms?"

"That was for ruining your kimono like that!" Haku snapped back. "Naruto-sama, do you understand how long it took of me to repair it?"

Suddenly Naruto acted like a scolded dog. "It wasn't my fault. Ero-sennin started it. And it wasn't training. We had a quarrel."

"A quarrel with a…?" Kiba asked. "Ero-sennin? Really pays off to be a son of a Sannin, huh?"

Naruto smiled. "Yes. But I wish he would just leave me alone. How can I concentrate in my medical career if he's always running in my feet?"

The conversations started from that. Chouji tried his best to begin his own with Haku but she kept keeping Naruto in check all the time, which annoyed both girls on his side. The ways they tried to keep Narutos attention on themselves was ridiculous. To other guests it was best entertainment one could hope when two girls were using everything they had to get the attention of a boy who was totally clueless. Of course Naruto was only acting clueless.

"Anyway!" Sakura decided to change the way it was going. "Naruto-san, thank you for your help on the Country of the Spring, we couldn't have done it without you. And Haku-san too. You were really big help."

"Thank you but I didn't do it for you guys." Naruto answered rather bored. "I just did a favour for my friend."

"For one and only." Haku muttered under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, Naruto-sama." She smiled lovely as others snorted and started to loosen up.

"Naruto-san how was it to live on the road?" Sakura continued with the questions. "I mean someone like us who have almost never left the village before becoming a genin it's very hard to imagine."

Naruto leaned back a little. "It was different from the way the things are now." He admitted. "Long as I can remember, we have been walking around and seen some amazing places. We never settled down longer than couple weeks max and that was only if there was some work to do. But because mom would end up in debt soon as Nee-chan turned her back, we would have to escape loan sharks so we never could even consider settling down."

"Tsunade-sama must have come to debt because of you!" Tenten blamed him. "Having a child must have made some extra expenses!"

"Tenten!" Sakura scolded her friend.

"It's okay. But only because she's cute enough." Naruto said. "I don't know what you think of that woman, but to me she is an old hag who drinks and gambles."

"Who is an old hag?" Asked a new voice behind them, making alarm bells ring inside Narutos head.

"K-kaa-chan?"

Tsunade smirked before puffing back to Shizune who was showing her tongue back to him. "Got you!"

"Nee-chan!" Naruto jumped up. "That was low!"

"Oh, sorry sorry." Shizune waved her hand while holding Tonton with the other. "I didn't know you had a gathering like this. I'm pretty impressed."

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Just walking around the village." Shizune answered innocently. "I'm rather bored now that your mother started drinking with the other big shots so I'm pretty much available from now on. Can I join?" She asked with a sweet smile.

"No!" Naruto said firmly.

"But-"

"No!"

"Even-"

"No!"

"You know you're being a-"

"No!"

Shizune sighed. "Do you want me really to use this?" She dropped Tonton to the floor and took a deep breath. "I won't give in."

"Fine by me." He nodded and prepared. Everyone looked intensively at the two.

Shizune smirked. "Last chance. I will use it."

"Use what?" Chouji whispered.

"I… don't know." Haku answered.

"Ninpo: Nee-chan telling embarrassing stories no jutsu!" Shizune yelled. "Naru-chan wet his bed until-"

"I GIVE UP!!!" Naruto screamed uncharacteristically high voice. Others laughed. "Sit there." He pointed a free spot in the table.

"So, what were you talking about?" Shizune asked after sitting down.

"Nothing special…" Naruto muttered.

"Stop pouting." Shizune told him.

"I have a question, if you don't mind." Sai said surprising everyone. "Which one you think is stronger? Jiraiya-sama or Hokage-sama?"

"Tsunade-sama of course!" Tenten said bluntly. "There's no way some old pervert could beat her, right. She is the Hokage after all."

"You're wrong." Kiba pointed out. "They asked Jiraiya-sama first but he refused."

"They asked him because they couldn't find Tsunade-sama at the time." Sakura raised her opinion. "I'm sure…"

"You're wrong." Chouji interrupted her. "Tsunade-sama might be strong but she specialized in medical treatment, although Jiraiya-sama proved his strength just recently in Sound invasion."

"I'm sure Tsunade-sama could have done the same if she had just been here." Ino said convinced.

"No she wouldn't have." Shikamaru said. "She couldn't have done that."

"Oh, and you think that because she is a she, do you Shikamaru?" Ino asked.

"Troublesome women…"

"You think women can't be strong?" Even Atsu stepped into the argument. "You old fashioned ass!"

"Wait a minute!" Kiba laughed. "What was that all about? He just said that because he could have done the better job than she doesn't necessarily mean-"

"Actually it's exactly what it means, Kiba." Shino whispered suddenly.

"Whose side you're on?"

"… sorry."

"Don't go to their side just because of your sex organs dangle, Shino!" Sakura yelled.

"Yeah, be a man and defend the helpless ladies. That will surely change our opinion of you." Kiba laughed.

"Was it like this before?" Shizune asked after following the fighting. Only ones out were her, Naruto and Haku. Others were deeply concentrated in the fight trying to convince the other side the superiority of their gender.

"No. But this will do." Naruto smirked and drank some juice.

"Then lets ask him then. He can give us an answer!" Kiba pointed at him. "Who is stronger? And remember who you are, dude!"

"Exactly, you don't want to disappoint your mother, do you?" Tenten said warningly.

Naruto sighed. "To be honest, I don't know." He shrugged. "I have never seen them fight each other. Mostly it's just Ero-sennin who is sent flying by my mom."

"Isn't it obvious then?" Tenten smiled suddenly. "That settles it."

"Not necessarily." Shikamaru halted her. "Taking a punishment for doing something bad is different than fighting an all out brawl."

"Then how do you think we'll find an answer?" Ino asked.

"I know." Naruto smirked. "Just go to my mom and say to her: Ero-sennin has a nude picture of you and he is going to frame it. Then go to Ero-sennin and say: she will sleep with you if you manage to defeat her."

Everyone blinked.

"Seriously?"

"I wouldn't know, now would I?" Naruto muttered. "Seriously!"

There was a moment of awkward silence, which Naruto decided to help him another serving. He used his chopsticks to move food to his plate.

"So, Er-Jiraiya-sama isn't your father?" Sakura had almost slipped by accidentally saying: 'Ero-sennin'.

"Thank heavens no!" Naruto snorted. "There's no way."

"Then, where is your real father?" She asked.

There was a sound of snapping voice when chopsticks in Narutos hand had snapped. "Oops." He smiled sweetly, which Shizune recognized as a smile which Tsunade used just before she started breaking bones. "I have to go to the bathroom. Excuse me."

"Wait-" Ino tried to stop him but Shizune interrupted her.

"Stop it, Yamanaka-san!" She snapped. "Now isn't the time for your childish flirt games."

"I was just going to tell him that he was going the wrong way." Ino said hastily. "The bathroom is at the back but he walked towards the front door."

"I think he knew that, Ino." Shikamaru said quietly.

"What you mean?"

"That he was heading towards the exit all the time, obviously."

"Was it something I said?" Sakura asked worried.

"Yes." Shizune muttered as she too stood up. "It was precisely because of you. May I give you some advice? Don't bring his father up. Ever. He… doesn't know how to deal with him so, please, don't do that again, okay? Haku-chan, please escort the Princess to the hotel immediately. I'm afraid that the date is over now."

"What? You're a princess!" Ino jumped up and pointed towards Atsu who nodded quietly.

"But Naruto-sama said…"

"He lies. Get used to it. Now everyone, thank you and good night." She bowed to them while holding Tonton who oinked sweetly. "Yes, I know." Shizune whispered assuring.

The party ended to that. Hinata wanted to hit her head to the table for not being able to approach her object of desire at all which had made Kiba and Neji extremely happy. Shikamaru was getting all worked up because of the mysteries aura which floated around Naruto. And he didn't like getting worked up at all. Shino was… eating quietly in his place sighing to the stupidity of his team and certain friends. Ino was feeling more and more fascinated by this new crush when her old crush was drilling holes to the table with his bare eyes. Sai was trying to understand what was going on and Chouji was just as disappointed when he had been brushed of like that. Haku had hurried and lead Atsu-hime towards the hotel. Sakura was feeling terrible thinking that he had just insulted Naruto somehow. It had been one big night.

--

Jiraiya sighed. His big plans had failed because of some brats' curiosity. He turned towards the dark figures behind him. "You can let them go now. Naruto has just left the building alone."

"Are you sure?" One, giant slug asked with a serene voice. "This doesn't bring him harm?"

"No. So just let them go now, alright?"

"We can't do that unless he tells us to." The other one answered with exactly serene voice. "Sorry, Ero-sennin."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Naru-chan calls you that so-" The first one began.

"we call you too. It's okay right?" The other one continued.

--

"Whyyyy do they have to grow up so fast!?" Tsunade demanded from the skies.

"That's right!" The Wind daimyo nodded.

"I wish I knew." The Fire Daimyo whispered sadly. They had been drinking little too much and now they had started the 'male bonding'. Of course Tsunade was a female but that didn't matter at that point.

"It was just yesterday when my little Naru-chan came to me yelling: 'Mama! Mama! Look what I found! Isn't it cool?'. And now he thinks he's all grown up!"

"That's right." Daimoys nodded together. "Just like that they do their best to ignore us and act like rulers of the world."

"Why did he had to grow?" Tsunade took her hand inside her robes and for a moment it seemed like she about to do something dirty when she suddenly pulled out a picture. "See? This is my Naru-chan when he was just so many years." She muttered while showing the picture of Naruto with herself, not more than five or six year old. He was grinning cute toothless grin while Tsunade was holding him from behind. "We were… somewhere when Naru-chan bit an apple and lost his first tooth. He didn't even flinch, just took a glance at the tooth and showed it to me saying: 'Kaa-chan, this apple has rocks in it.'"

Both daimoys laughed to the boys wittiness. "I wish my little girl would always remain little." Wind muttered while looking into his glass. "Then I wouldn't have to marry her to some brat from another country."

"You wouldn't be talking about my brats now, would you?" Fire asked fended before the alcohol in his blood took the better of him. "Being a father isn't easy, huh?"

"My oldest son is already an adult but he still acts like a kid all the time." Wind said. "I don't think I can ever leave my throne to him peace in mind."

"That's only natural." Tsunade said loudly. "We never believe in them because we're afraid they will hurt themselves trying. I remember when my boy wanted to do his first big surgery. I was spending so much time checking after his work that I almost killed the patient." Tsunade took a gulp from her glass.

"What about him?"

"He totally screwed up the surgery." She laughed suddenly. "It was like a hurricane had passed through patient's stomach! It's still amazing that he survived in the end with his all organs intact."

"What about now? He must have improved a lot since then?"

"Yeah. Of course he has." Tsunade smiled while glancing to the surface of her drink. She saw her own reflection smiling up to her. "Now, when I was a young girl, barely a genin in my team I started learning medical techniques. People used to call me a genius of what I could do. How stupid they were."

"You must be very proud of him, huh?"

"Definitely." Tsunade smiled. "Only thing I regret is that he couldn't be a she."

"Why is that?" Wind asked.

"Because that way, that filthy low-life pervert Jiraiya! wouldn't been able to corrupt him. Well, I guess you can't have everything? And... he being himself is the best. I doubt that the world could handle another one of me." She laughed.

"What about his father? Doesn't he have any saying on the matter? Or don't tell me…"

"I HAVE NEVER HAD SEX WITH JIRAIYA!!! YOU HEAR ME?!?!?! NEVER!!!" Tsunades roar echoed through the town. "I don't get why the people keeps thinking that? Just because we were in a same team doesn't mean I would have slept with him. I mean, true, most of ninjas end up together with either former or the current team mate but that doesn't mean I would!"

Daimoys were sitting very near to each other seeking comfort and protection against the raging, drunken woman.

"Then where is the boy's father?" Fire asked little nervously. "Is he dead?"

"Yes. He is dead." Tsunade said without any emotion expect hatred. "Exactly where he deserves to be."

While she ranted on and on about her hate towards the mysterious lover she might have had in the past, daimoys made few deductions. "Do you think she might have killed him?" Fire whispered carefully to the Winds ear.

"Definitely." He nodded and gulped.

--

Naruto was sitting on the roof of his house hugging his knees. He wasn't feeling too good now.

"How are you feeling?" He shifted his head. Shizune was standing there holding Tonton. "Did anything happen?"

"Nothing really." He muttered quietly. "I just get angry when I think about him. Is it wrong?"

"Only natural." She sat next to him and let Tonton go. It oinked sadly when she too saw how sad Naruto was. "I hate him too."

"Thanks." He whispered.

"You know I'm really proud of you"

"Why?"

"You went to all the trouble to go to a party that was arranged to you." Shizune hugged him sisterly. "And you didn't do anything to the princess even though we had our doubts."

"I didn't get the chance." Naruto muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

"Naruto-sama!" Haku appeared to the roof kneeling to them. "I beg for forgiveness."

"You broke Kaa-sans old antique vase?" Naruto asked.

"... no. It was me who suggested you to join this party! It was because of my inconsideration you were hurt! I'm deeply sorry!"

"Don't sweat it." Naruto leaned back and gazed to the sky. "I agreed to it because I thought I could get some from that princess. And sorry. It was because I teased you earlier today you had to force yourself to go on a date with that... who were you with anyway?"

"The chubby boy, C...Ch...C-Cho-Yoko!"

"Yeah that was it. Choyoko." Naruto nodded.

"Akamichi Chouji." Shizune sighed and corrected them.

"Who?"

"Never mind."

"What are you guys doing?" Tsunade stumbled to the rooftop holding a sake bottle. "You were having a party without telling me? That's rude you know?"

"Tsunade-sama. Is the party over already?" Shizune asked.

"Yeah. I saw Jiraiya at the scene and he asked me if I wanted to sleep with him. When I started feeling almost tempted I realized it was the enough for me. So, what are you guys doing here?"

At the same time the fireworks started by a loud bang which lighted the whole sky with bright sparks. "So pretty!" Haku screamed delighted.

"Yeah..." Tsunade sat next to them, facing the coloured sky. "One thing this place is good at is how to make excellent fireworks."

"Sure are pretty." Naruto muttered.

"By the way, Naru-chan can you explain me something?"

"What?"

"How come I met two slugs on some rooftop holding two sand nins inside them?"

"... who knows." Naruto started to whistle casually. "It has been raining a lot, hasn't it? Slugs can grow big during rainy seasons don't they?"

"Stop lying to me! Come over here!" Tsunade tried to reach for him.

"Tsunade-sama! Please calm down. You can't control your strength that well when..." Shizune stood up and tried to stop her but it was too late. Tsunade had sent Naruto flying. "drunk." She ended the sentence and shrugged while sharing a look with Tonton. "Can't really help it, can you?"

Tonton oinked agreeably.

Haku sat little further away smiling while watching the group of people. Group, not connected by mere blood but something much deeper. She watched how Tsunade knelt before Naruto and hugged him tightly and cried apologies after another while he tried to get away from her chokehold. Shizune tried to calm them both down between and Tonton just followed things from the side. Such a weird group. Yet so close and that made Haku envied their closeness. They were a family.

"Haku-chan! Come here and help." Shizune yelled.

Haku sat there for a moment watching into emptiness. "Sure!" She rushed over fast as she could. Like fearing that if she wasn't quick enough, they would disappear.

**Chapter END**

A/N: That was about it. One could call this a filler saga of few chapters. Because people who have been thinking that princess of the Wind would be Naruto's bride, sorry to disappoint you but no. This was only a one night deal (which will continue soon enough in a bit). It won't be Temari either. It's just that I can't imagine Naruto with her. I just threw her in there so she could gain some screen time. After this, Suna and Wind won't show up anymore expect the quick good byes in the next chapter. Sorry guys but that's how it is. As a consolation prize I decided to write a couple of short omakes. First one continues the evening after the fireworks had ended. WARNING: This omake will contain some lousy and badly written lemon, so please, read on your own accord. And the second will show what Naruto was doing during his time off-screen. Why I didn't write them to the chapter? Because I just couldn't fit them in there. The end was perfect on its own way and I wanted to get to a party today so... So lets begin:

**Omake: Lover for only one night**

Naruto yawned as he undressed his kimono. It had been a long day and it was time for him to turn in. He had deserved it. Even though he had hoped for something more exclusive but you can't always win no matter how lucky you are. He laid himself to his futon and closed his eyes.

"Good night." He whispered to no one particular and started dreaming-

"Good night my ass!" His eyes sprung open. "What the hell was that?"

"Ero-sennin... what are you doing here? Be quiet or you will wake everyone up. My mom is sleeping in the neighbouring room. Can't you go and crash at some hookers place like you normally do." He mumbled lazily.

"Like I could do that." Jiraiya muttered. "You were supposed to seduce that princess so I could have some good material for my book but NOOO! Mister sensitive had to be fended by a simple question and run away from the pretty girl with great boobs! And you call yourself a man?"

"What you mean by that?" Naruto sat up and glared up demanded angrily. "How I deal with my business is my business."

"And I have my own personal harem of big breasted ladies just waiting for me." Jiraiya glared down to him angrily. "But I don't and you know why?"

Naruto didn't even bother to try answering to his screwed up questions.

"Because life isn't perfect. Actually, life is pretty far off from perfect, isn't it?"

"Tell me about it. I can't even sleep when I actually want to."

"Now, get back up and go to that hotel and do your thing! And be sure make it as beautiful and hot as always!"

"Or I can just stay here and sleep alone in my bed."

"You will or-"

"Or what?"

"I will make you." Jiraiya smirked.

Naruto thought for it for a moment. On the one hand, he could get some sex which itself was welcome. He hadn't got any in a long time and it was too long for a boy of his age and energy. But in the other hand...

"Kaa-san! A burglar! There is a burglar in my room! Kaa-san! Help me!" He started screaming from the top of his lungs.

Tsunade crashed through the door and jumped in eyes in rage. "Where is he? What did you do to my Naru-chan?"

"Tsunade! Wait! It's me!" Jiraiya stepped back holding his hand high.

"Oh... Jiraiya. It's just you." Tsunade stopped and smiled.

"Huh."

"What the hell are you doing in my sons room at this late hour, you old pervert!?" Tsunade jumped on to him pounding him to the ground.

Naruto knew that he couldn't sleep at all that night so he decided to move to a slightly secluded location. So he found himself standing over the balcony of the hotel where the princess of the Wind was staying. Ninja guards weren't a problem due most of them were protecting the royal couple rather than the princess who was protected mostly by the samurai bodyguards. And Naruto had no problems going around them.

He was standing next to the luxurious bed where Atsu was sleeping so cute smile on her face. Gently, Naruto moved next to him, being careful not to wake her up before he was ready. He laid over the covers watching her sleeping for several moments before he slowly brought his lips closer to her cheek and gently placing a small kiss to it. "Wake up, my beautiful princess." Naruto whispered with most loving voice he could imagine. Slowly, the princess cracked her eyes open.

"N-Naruto-san? Is that you?" She whispered dreamily. "This must be another dream." And without further warning she raised her head and kissed him passionately to the lips. After several moments, she pulled herself back. "Your lips taste delicious... let me suck them dry..."

"That sounds... great." Naruto whispered little awkward. "But I should tell you that this is not a dream."

"Wha... WHAT!?!?!?" Atsu jumped away now totally awake. "Naruto-sa-!?" Naruto placed his hand over her mouth. "Shssh." He hissed her.

"What are you doing here?" Atsu whispered. "Oh my god! Did you hear what I said just now?"

"You mean the part where you wanted to suck my lips dry or... the time when you wanted to get a spanked because you're a bad girl?"

"I said those things?" She covered her face with her hands. "So embarrassing.

"Well, you said the first one but not the later one. Not yet at least." He smirked and moved an inch closer to her.

"Why are you here? Don't you know what will happen if someone founds out?"

"Then I must not let anyone know that I'm here, don't I?"

"But why-?"

"Our date has never ended, has it?"

"But I thought-"

"I'm sorry for leaving you so suddenly." Naruto smiled before it started chancing slowly to more and more sadder smile. "But the truth is that I can't... explain it."

"What happened?" Atsu whispered.

"Don't think about it." Naruto waved his hand. "I came here for a reason."

"A r-reason?" Atsu whispered. "W-" Naruto silenced him by locking his lips with his own. She felt suddenly so hot and wet. Totally new sensation. "Want to continue?" She heard Naruto's whisper in her ears.

"Y-yeah... b-be gentle okay. My (gulp) f-first time."

"I understand. Just close your eyes and try to relax. Fist time is... the one and only first time. My advice for most people is not to get your hopes up too much and hope it passes quickly."

"Re-ally assuring." Atsu whispered nervously. "You really know how to make a girl hot."

"Trust me." Naruto kissed her neck gently. "I will make all your fantasies come true."

Naruto started kissing her neck and opened her shirt finding couple of beautiful breasts bouncing to freedom. Then slowly he started moving lower and lower. Finding her erect nipples, licking them strongly while cupping the other with his hand. Then his free hand was slowly opening his pants giving letting his cock go.

"I-is that...?"

"Yes." Naruto whispered and continued sucking on her nipples. He quickly stood up and removed the rest of his clothes. Atsu removed her clothes also. Naruto leaned down and kissed her fiercely and smiling inwardly when he felt Atsu answering to it. He rubbed his cock to her crutch, being careful not to penetrate just yet. Then he sat between her legs and placed his manhood at her entrance. "Ready?"

She couldn't speak but only nod.

"Prepare yourself." Naruto whispered and pushed his hips forward, penetrating her pussylips, vagina and finally, hymen.

"Ah!" She screamed quietly when the pain surged through her. Afraid that she would wake her parents up, she bit her hand tightly.

"I'm going to start moving. Okay?"

She nodded quickly when he started moving his hips back and forward first slowly and then faster and faster. Naruto continued to fuck her for a while before Atsu slowly moved her legs around him and tightened him to a tight grip. "Faster!" She whispered with a husky voice that surprised him. "Fuck me faster!" Naruto raised the speed of his pumps.

It was amazing! It rocked her world. Nothing so far came even close to it. She had never experienced such ecstasy in her life. She felt how he moved inside her back and forward, hitting the very ends of the womanhood. She felt like she about to explode. "I-I-I" She tried to say it but she was totally out of breath.

"Let it come. Its okay." Naruto muttered.

"I'm c- mhmmn!" Naruto blocked her mouth so she wouldn't wake up everyone as he came inside her pussy.

"That... was... amazing." Atsu panted. "So... amazing...." Her voice changed to sleepy muttering when Naruto used his medical jutsus. He dressed himself and her. Removed all evidence him being there in the first place, only leaving a simple note: 'Thank you' to her night desk. Then he jumped out of the window to the opposite roof.

"That was rude of you." Haku appeared next to him wearing only light night gown.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto jumped up when she appeared.

"Then Tsunade-sama realized that you had left, she wanted me to go and look around. That's when I..." Haku blushed and turned away. "saw something. But beside the point, wasn't that wrong leaving her like that? After taking her virginity none the less?"

He merely shrugged. "I left a note. And besides, I'm not too good with good byes."

Haku sighed. "Lets go home, already. Shall we?"

"Sure." Naruto shrugged and started leaping towards Senju estate. Haku followed him.

**Omake END**

**Omake: Naruto is bored**

As Naruto stepped out of the house walking towards the hospital. Things had been so livid lately that he hadn't done a single shift at the hospital and he was feeling that his skills had gone little stiff. He needed to use them to keep them in check. So he stepped inside the hospital to find the waiting room empty. "What the hell?" He stopped a nurse walking pass him. "Where are all the patients?"

"There aren't any."

"What?"

"I'm sorry, Naruto-sama but it seems that everyone is doing all right for the moment." The nurse apologized and rushed off.

"Damn." He muttered and brushed his hair. "Well, I guess I could go and do some homework."

Soon he was sitting on his usual place pointing a spyglass towards the hot springs. "Now baby. Show me some... what? What the hell!?" He didn't see anybody on the baths. It seemed like they were deserted completely. "Where are they?"

After a little research he found out that the people who owned the hot springs had wanted to take a day off and so had closed the springs for one day only. "Damn it!" Naruto cursed to himself. "Is there anything to do around here!?" Then something hit the back of his head. "What now?"

"Yo!" Some brat who was wearing goggles was standing in front of him snickering triumphantly while holding a small rock. Behind him, two more brats were watching at him. "You should be more careful, Nii-san."

"... Do I know you?" Naruto asked. "If your big sister has a crush on me, just tell her to come to me herself. There's nothing to be afraid of."

"I'm Konohamaru you idiot!" The brat screamed loudly. "We met before, don't you remember?"

"... were you with your big sis-"

"I don't have a big sister!" Konohamaru yelled. "Anyway, I saw you walking so aimlessly so I thought asking you one thing from the time when we last talked."

"And what's that?" Naruto yawned.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were her son?"

"Because who ever my mother is, has nothing to do with what you should think of me." Naruto answered plainly. "Wasn't that what I told you last time, honourable grandson?"

Konohamaru flinched when using the old nick name. "Don't call me that, please."

"What ever." Then Naruto got an idea and smirked. "Wanna do a favour for me?"

"A favour?" Konohamaru asked confused. "What is that?"

Naruto checked the three kids quickly. "Yes... you will do nicely. Let's go to park."

"The park?" All kids asked together.

--

Kumiko was having a nice day by herself so she had decided to take a little walk in the park. Everything was going nicely until she noticed a little girl with twin-pig-tails crying on the side of the path.

"What's wrong, ojou-chan?" She asked gently.

"I-I-I can't find my onii-chan!" Moegi cried remembering the lines she was supposed to say. "I was playing hide-and-seek with my friend and onii-chan when I suddenly lost my way."

"That's too bad." Kumiko whispered and comforted the little girl. "Let's go. I will help you to find him. We will surely find him in no time."

"Moegi! Where are you! Moegi!" Naruto appeared from behind the tree acting as worried as he could. "Where are you?"

"Is that him?" Kumiko asked nodding towards the boy walking aimlessly and yelling some name.

"Onii-chan!" Moegi screamed and started running towards Naruto. "Moegi was sooo scared!"

"Moegi! There you are! I was soooo worried of you!" He leaned forward to hug her.

"Naruto-oniichan, this game sucks." She whispered to his ear when they were close.

"Bear with it and I promise to feed you something, okay?"

"Okay."

Naruto turned around and smiled thankfully to Kumiko. After quick introductions and such he had her phone number. He waved to her good bye and continued the play.

"That makes it five." Naruto placed the peace of paper to his pocket. "You guys are actually pretty cool when needed."

"I don't get it." Konohamaru said confused. "What is so great about this game?"

"You will understand when you're older. Now, there's a new one! Third brat, your turn." He pointed at Udon who nodded.

"Okay."

And that's what Naruto did when he was bored. Later that night he would recognize many of the girls from before but he didn't care. He still had gotten many hotties phone numbers. That was still pretty good achievement.

**Omake END**


	8. Normal life once again

A/N: Thank you for the wait. Here is my beta version of my chapter 8. I'm sure my beta will start working on this soon enough. I will post new updates as soon as I can. Until then.

Enjoy the chapter.

Remember to review and visit my profile for the new vote that I started right now.

**Chapter 8: Normal life once again**

Naruto was lying on the roof of some building, enjoying the morning sunlight. "Days like this make life worthwhile." He muttered to himself lazily as he watched clouds pass by.

The princess and the rest of the Wind caravan had left Konoha that morning after brief good byes.

"How did it go?" He voiced the question.

Haku landed next to him. "Smoothly, Naruto-sama. The princess did ask about you but I told her that you were busy. I gave the letter you wrote to her and she did seem to enjoy it."

"Great. I hope I didn't write anything too sappy." Naruto mumbled glancing at Haku who blushed slightly in embarrassment. He had decided not to go himself. It would have most likely made him feel awkward and he wanted to avoid such moments. So he was only slightly rude and never showed up. "How was mom?"

"Tsunade-sama was surprisingly satisfied with you."

"That's because she knows me." Naruto answered and sat up. "What shall we do today?"

"Excuse me?"

"The hospital has no interesting cases at the moment. Every hot spring is currently empty and I don't feel like girl hunting. It's a shame that Konoha lacks a proper betting agency. I do feel myself being lucky today." He sat up and stretched. Shouldn't you be at your rehabilitation?" Haku hadn't received any treatment since the mission in Snow. Not that she really needed it anymore. Moving around and daily exercises sped up her recovery.

"I will later this day. Shizune-san told me to arrive as soon as the dust settles a little."

"That's okay then." Naruto looked down to the ground. People were cleaning up the village, removing all of the evidence of the festival just held. "Hey, look." He nodded down to the sidewalk.

"That's Team 7." Haku replied quickly. "They seem to be heading out for mission."

"Must be nice." Naruto muttered and sighed. "To be able to wander around like the wind."

"I don't think it will be like that." She corrected him as she recognized the 3S team (Sasuke, Sakura, and Sai, in case you're wondering). "It looks like pretty serious to me. They don't even have their own jounin sensei with them."

"Still..." Naruto looked up to the sky. "I wish I had something to do today."

Haku thought for a moment. "It is a great day, I agree." She nodded but sighed. "But I can't think anything to do today. Sorry."

"Let's go can ask if mom has any ideas. I'm bored as hell."

"Yes, Naruto-sama." They jumped down onto the street, accidentally just on Team 7's path.

"Wah!" Sakura stepped back. "Naruto-sensei! How nice to see you again. How are you?"

"Quite nice now that I see you." He answered with a conquering smile. "I'm deeply sorry for leaving you so suddenly yesterday. I just remembered something I had to do then."

"I understand." Sakura nodded. There was a moment of awkward silence. "We are going for a mission. Our very first without Kakashi-sensei guiding us."

"Ah, yes. Hatake." Naruto strained his smile. "I heard from my mom that he has to do some crappy ninja job. Not like I care."

"You heard what?" Sasuke glared at him.

"Well, my mom has a habit of going through her day in advance when in hangover." He explained boredly.

--

"A house call?" Naruto asked a little disgusted. "You want me to make a house call? It better be a damn good reason for it."

Tsunade glared at him. "The fact that you never showed up to the send off takes away your veto power."

"That's not fair!" He muttered. "I just can't handle good byes."

"And I woke up to a gentle sun that warmed my face and not to a killing headache." She hardened the glare. "The princess asked about you."

"... so?"

"Did you do something to her?"

"... no."

"Na-ru-to?"

"I just tried to make her stay more comfortable." He tried to explain.

"Meaning..."

Naruto gulped. "So who do you want me to check? Is it a hard case?"

"No." Tsunade decided to drop the matter. It would definitely only ruin her day completely. Well, there was always ways to pay him back. She smirked. "Momentary blindness."

"Momentary blindness?" Narutos ears perked up. "That sounds... boring."

"Stop fooling around. I know what turns you on. Unfortunately." She added quietly. "Anyway, the patient is a thirty-eight old female. Main symptom is the momentary blindness which strikes suddenly and lasts for hour or two. The patient also has a slight fever and high blood pressure." She handed over the file. "Take it or leave it."

"Well I guess I have to... a good son always pays for his mistakes." Naruto smiled and snapped to file away.

"That's my boy. And by the way..."

"She's a Hyuuga?!" Naruto screamed. "Are you screwing around with me?"

"Is there something with that?" Haku asked little confused.

Shizune cleared her throat. "Momentary blindness is a rather common illness among the older Hyuugas. There is no known cure but there is a way to ease up on the symptoms and prevent seizures. Almost 40% of Hyuugas will suffer from this until they are 50 years old. Ten years later its 60%. Then another ten years later, it is closer to a hundred."

"It's their Byakugan." Naruto muttered. "Eyes aren't supposed to be able to see through walls. The Byagukan uses chakra to increases eyes receptiveness. It's like a blade which is sharpened all the time. In the end the sharpening will waste the blade and all that is left is the handle. Its the same thing with their eyes. The blindness is the eyes' way to tell them to stop using that ability but they never listen do they."

"I don't think they would need to." Tsunade smirked. "After all, the medication which prevents attacks is effective and gives them their eyes back which can be vital especially during ninja missions. Oh wait, you don't care about that. Let's try this. People like to be able to use their eyes... a lot actually."

"Really? Didn't know that." Naruto muttered and turned around. "Let's go Haku."

"Yes, Naruto-sama!" She nodded and they walked out of the office. "You will take the case?"

"It's not like I have a choice, now do I?" Naruto glared over his shoulder at Tsunade when Shizune hurried to close the door.

"Naruto-kun! What's wrong when you have such unyouthful look on your face?" He almost crashed with Gai. "Did something happen?"

"Yeah, my mother." Naruto muttered angrily and walked away leaving confused Gai, Tenten and Neji with awkward Haku.

"What's wrong with him?" Tenten asked curiously. "Is he still upset?"

"It's nothing." Haku assured them. "Now, if you excuse me." She bowed politely and rushed after her master.

"Polite." Neji said nonchalantly.

"What?" Tenten asked before smirking. "Don't tell me you got your eyes on her?"

Neji only huffed. "As if I would be interest in any such low-class woman. I just noticed how well behaving servant Naruto-sama has."

Tenten rolled her eyes. Of course it was something like that. She should have expected something similar. "As expected from most a-sexual person in Konoha."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Think about that."

Meanwhile Haku caught up with Naruto who was kicking some can he had found on the street. "This sucks."

"Naruto-sama. That's not very mature." Haku tried to console him.

"Like I care." Naruto sighed. "I'm hungry. Are you?"

"Well not really..."

"Doesn't matter. I am. And I feel like I need some healing ramen." He nodded firmly and started making steps towards his favourite ramen stand.

"What about-"

"That hag is blind. Nothing to worry about." Naruto said annoyed and continued his walk further away from the Hyuga compound and closer to Ichiraku's ramen. "She won't be any blinder than before even if we take a little snack."

"I guess..." Haku muttered.

They arrived at Ichiraku soon after that.

"Hey, ossan! Give me some ramen and quick! I'm starving!" Naruto exclaimed loudly and sat to the stool. "I want chicken today!"

"Coming, Naruto-kun! Haku-san." Old man Ichiraku answered happily and smiled to the girl who sat next to her master. "Something the matter?"

"Why do you ask that?" Naruto muttered annoyed as the bowl of ramen was placed in front of him while Haku was still browsing.

"I have known you long enough to know that you always take chicken when you're upset." Ichiraku smirked.

Both Haku and Naruto stopped in a middle of a breath. "What!?" He asked. "You're bluffing."

"No I'm not." He shook his head. "Ramen lovers like yourself gave it away easily when you used a certain pattern while eating ramen." He cleared his throat. "Tonkotsu is for days when you're happy and eager like the day before yesterday. You took Shoyu when you were slapped by that girl and had that puppy dog eyes. Then Shio when you were bored. Today you asked for chicken ramen meaning you are frustrated."

"You're right." Haku nodded surprised of the old man's wits. "Naruto-sama was really frustrated with his mother just a moment ago-"

"Haku! You don't need to tell that to everyone." Naruto muttered.

"S-sorry." Haku whispered.

"So I was right." Teuchi smiled. "Don't be so angry with the lady here, Naruto-kun. It's not like you to yell at girls."

Naruto huffed and turned back to his ramen. "So what if I am? It usually means that I don't want to talk about it."

"How would I know that?" Teuchi asked confused. "I don't know you. You have been my customer for only a couple weeks. Even though you have raised my earnings ten times in that time." He smiled. "So, tell me. What worries you have? You're angry with your girlfriend leaving you?"

Naruto was just taking his mouth full of ramen when he heard that. He was so shocked that he spit all his ramen over the counter straight into nothing expecting Ayames face who had just arrived from the backroom. There was a moment of silence before Ayame turned slowly around. "I will take a shower." She whispered with a low voice.

"Sorry! I'm really sorry!" Naruto was about to jump over the counter. "Let me apologize by washing your back- WACK!!!" Haku had grabbed his jacket and pulled him back.

"Naruto-sama. Please refrain from such acts in the future, please." Then she bowed to Teuchi. "Really sorry! My master has problems but he doesn't mean any harm."

"D-don't worry about it." Teuchi sweat dropped. "Anyway, was it something I said?"

Then Naruto blinked. "Oh yeah. What the hell do you mean by 'girlfriend?!'" He demanded like the episode just now never happened. "For everyone in this village, Senju Naruto is single and has no intention of settling down!"

"Oh? Then what did I hear about you going out with this pretty princess of the Wind? Just a rumor?"

Naruto started sweating. "I was doing a favor to my mother. Nothing else."

"So that's why you never showed up when she left this village?" They all turned towards the new voice. Temari stepped into the stand while carrying her fan.

"YOU!!!" Naruto screamed and jumped over the counter and hid behind Teuchi. "I didn't do it! I swear!"

Everyone blinked. "Did what?"

Suddenly Naruto stood up and cleared his throat, stepped over the counter and sat down. "What brings you here? I thought you left already?" Again he denied what had just happened. "Wasn't it your job to protect the princess?"

"I'm here on her orders." She answered and pulled out something. "This is for you." It was a letter sent to 'Senju-sama'. "Now, I take my leave."

"Yeah, whatever." Naruto muttered as he held the letter. "Haku, pay for the ramen." He walked out of the stand. "Thanks Ossan."

"Anytime."

Naruto walked through streets looking at the envelope.

"Are you going to open that?" Haku asked.

"I could." He muttered. "But I don't want to."

"Naruto-sama…"

"You may ask."

Haku didn't even bother to ask how did he knew that she had a question in her mind. "Why were you so shocked when Teuchi-san asked if you had a girlfriend?"

Naruto looked into emptiness for a minute. "Everyone has their reasons, right?"

"But…"

"We might as well go to the Hyuuga compound." He muttered and they walked off. Haku dropped the subject understanding that it was something he didn't want to talk about it.

Naruto was remembering certain past event.

--Flashback--

Naruto and his folks were in Sea Country. As usual, 10 and half year old Naruto wandered off by himself while Tsunade was staying behind taking care of some patients with Shizune. He had gone swimming to the ocean with nothing better to do when a powerful stream had pulled him under the surface. He had lost consciousness until waking up in this girl's hut.

"A-are you awake?"A gentle voice asked.

Naruto slowly sat up and looked around. "I think I am. Unless I died… is this heaven or hell?"

The girl sweat dropped. "N-neither."

Now Naruto noticed that the girl was wearing some heavy bandages. "What happened to you?"

Isaribi turned quickly away. "Nothing special. Just a little accident."

"Ah. Okay." Naruto shrugged. "I'm Naruto, by the way. Senju Naruto. Who're you?"

"I-isaribi." She tried to smile. "Isaribi."

"Oh… okay."Naruto nodded and looked around. "Where am I exactly?"

"I-in the Sea Country. You were swimming when…"

"I suddenly got caught in the stream…" Naruto nodded. "That explains my lack of clothes." He had nothing but his boxers he had worn while swimming. "You wouldn't know where…"

"Sorry but I don't." Isaribi shook her head. "I can lend you something of mine if you…"

Naruto shrugged. "Long as it's not a pink I'll take it."

Isaribi rampaged through her small cabin to find something to him to wear. Meanwhile Naruto stood up and looked around. "But this is really something. You live in small place like this so far away from people. Just next to the ocean."

"How did you know?"She asked quietly.

"I just smelled the ocean and I can hear the waves yet I can't hear nor sense anyone else anywhere close." Naruto leaned back and looked up. "And from the condition of this cabin it's obvious you don't have many guests."

"You're right." She muttered. "So you should leave also soon as you're ready."

"Why?"

"It's not wise to be close to me." She whispered and continued her search. "People won't see it in a good way if you do."

"Why?" Naruto yawned. "Did you do something? Did you run away from your family? Did you sleep with a guy and end up getting pregnant?" She blushed to this. "Did you pee in your pants in public? What?"

But she didn't answer. Then suddenly something seemed to hit the wall. "Get lost! Monster!"

Narutos eyes widened in shock. "What?"

"Please, don't mind about that." Isaribi whispered and quickly went outside leaving a pair of shorts into the ground. Not really caring about their condition he grabbed them and rushed after her to find something he didn't want to believe.

A bunch of kids were throwing rocks at Isaribi who was taking them acting like she was supposed to just take them. Then Naruto saw from the corner of his eye the condition of the house. "Those guys." He growled using every bit of self control he had. The house was full of graffiti and paintings. Words: monster and leave surfaced often.

"Get away from here!" One of the brats threw a rock towards Isaribi and she fell on the ground. Naruto saw blood coming out. "Get away you filth!" Another rock flew across the air and was just hitting them when Naruto grabbed it. "Who are you? You're the monster's boyfriend?"

Naruto stepped forward not showing his face to them. "Monster? I don't know what she did to you but she saved my life." He raised his showed the rock to them and crushed it easily between his fingers. Everyone was shocked as shards of the rock dropped from his hands. "You better get away from here, before I get really angry and trust me." He threw the remains of the rock into the cliff so hard it seemed like a bullet had come through.

Kids seemed to have pissed into their pants and run away screaming for their mommies.

Naruto moved back into the hut not showing his face to Isaribi.

"Why did you do that?" She demanded as she reached him. He was eating the stew she had been making for herself. "You didn't need to do that!"

"Yes I did." Naruto muttered keeping his back to her. "There's no excuse for something like this."

"You don't-"

"Yes I do." Naruto whispered. "I understand how it feels to be hated and treated like dirt. Just like you." He turned around showing the scar on his stomach. "Or did you think I got this scar just by accident?"

Isaribi was shocked. "Y-you-?"

'Why am I telling her this?' He thought. "When I was just a kid, people tried to assassinate me."He placed his hand over his scar. "People who I lived with, used to beat me, hate me, insult me, shun me, sent me to hell and back." He whispered. "And I just took it. Just like you." He quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her next to himself. "Let me treat those."

"Wait you don't need to-"

"I do. I'm a doctor." He whispered. "Or in learning at least." He smirked and started using the healing chakra over her bruises.

"You should leave." She whispered. "Those kids will tell to their parents about you. They will come in masses."

Naruto smirked. "You saw what I could do. I'm not a weakling. If I want, I can send a whole mob flying with just a flick of a finger!"

"Really?"

"You don't believe me?" Naruto jumped up and started showing of his muscles… which were next to nothing actually. "Look at these babies! People in the Hidden villages come to me when they need help! But I don't do that. Because they will start wars over me." He kissed his arm and smirked when heard a giggle coming from her mouth. "When something's strange~! In the neighborhood~! Who do you call~?"He made these ridiculous dance moves until he was sure that Isaribi was laughing whole heartedly with him.

"You're a funny person, Naruto-kun." She smiled. "I haven't had this much fun in a long time."

"That's too bad. A cute girl like you should smile more often. Especially when a girl is cute as you."

Isaribi blushed and turned away. "Thank you but I know you're lying."

"What? I'm not! I never lie about women's beauty. Trust me, I know better than that. I live with two women… or three. But I think Tonton is a transsexual. So confusing."

"You have a big family?" She whispered little jealous.

"Yeah! My mom, she is monster! Trust me! If you say something wrong in her presence, she will send you flying. You remember how I broke that rock just now? Imagine a person holding this whole cliff in one hand and crushing it."

Isaribi imagined some monster.

"Then imagine a woman in her thirties kicking that monsters ass with one finger." Naruto laughed. "That's my mom. I bet even now she is pouring some sake down her throat while gambling all her clothes off. Ooh, my poor Nee-chan. She will surely pull her hairs off in no time. She is a good girl and doesn't deserve this. Well, I guess that's just how life sucks. Actually I think the one I should pity the most is Tonton. The poor pig has to hang around with such a sorry ass bunch."

"That sound like a… happy family." She whispered.

Naruto saw her sad impression and didn't know what came over him. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"What?"

"I'm actually adopted." He whispered and her eyes widened in shock. "Actually, my real parents deserted me as a baby and I was forced to live with those people who wanted to kill me until my mom picked me up." He sighed in sorrow. "But that doesn't matter!" He smiled suddenly. "Because I'm my mother's son. No matter even if we don't share the same bloodline, she's still my mother."

They talked all day, not even realizing how the time went by until it was completely dark outside. "Oops! We seemed to have talked all day!" Naruto smirked.

"It's night? You should leave! Until it's too late! Your family will be worried."

"Not likely." Naruto leaned back and closed his eyes. "Kaa-san is most likely too drunk to even remember her own name right now. And Nee-chan is probably keeping her from drinking herself from death."

"That happens a lot?"

"Every now and then. Nothing too worrisome." He smirked.

"But they might come and try to get you!" She tried to argue.

"Nah. I left all my fans behind. Nobody knows me."

"I'm serious!" Isaribi stood up. "You must go before you get hurt!" She held her hands over her chest. "It was a nice to spend a day with you. You're funny and everything but if you don't leave…"

"I have a demon sealed inside me." Naruto dropped another bomb without even noticing it. Why in the hell was he opening himself like this? What was it? This girl wasn't even that cute. Okay, she was somewhere between 7 and half but that wasn't anything special.

Isaribi brought her hands over her mouth. "D-demon?"

"Yep. A demon." Naruto sat up and looked into her eyes. "The day I was born, a demon attacked that village. It was monstrous and nothing they did could stop it. So, they used only possible trick to defeat it. They took a just born baby and sealed it inside it."He held his hand over his scar. "That baby was me." Then he gave out a sad laugh. "And guess what was the funny part? The guy who sealed it, was my real father. He gave up his only son so his village would see me as a hero. And guess what? They didn't. I was treated like a demon so much that I started feeling like a demon." Then Naruto smiled sadly. "Then one day they had enough and almost killed me and dumped my body somewhere." Then he started smiling like there was no tomorrow. "But after that, I met my mother and Nee-chan and Tonton."

"W-why are you telling me this?"

"You said you're a monster, right?" He smiled. "I just wanted to know if you could top that."

That night they sat silently in the hut. Isaribi never told him why she was a monster and Naruto never pushed the subject.

The next morning she went to collect some seashells when Naruto decided to give her company and they come across some weird sight.

"Another drown man." Isaribi rushed to the man's side who laying on the ground, face to the water.

"Leave him alone." Naruto said suddenly and continued his walk.

"What do you mean? You can't-"

"I would be blessed if that guy could be killed so easily." Naruto muttered and moved on.

"Give me a break!" Jiraiya jumped up from the puddle almost giving a heart attack to Isaribi. "You find your Godfather lying on the ground, face in the water and you don't even flinch!"

"See what I mean." Naruto muttered and took Isaribi by her hand, pulling her away from him. "What do you want?"

"You know him?" Isaribi whispered as the old man cleaned his clothes. "Who is he?"

"A pest." Naruto answered. "Anyway, what do you want? I already asked you that."

"Never mind that." Jiraiya dried his hair. "Who's the girl? Your girlfriend?"

"Never mind that." Naruto said while blushing slightly. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing special." Jiraiya answered nonchalantly. 'I can't tell him that I have a lead on Orochimaru.' "Just having a drink with some honeys and somehow ended up in here."

Naruto turned around. "Come, Isaribi. We're not talking to this pervert!"

"Like you're one to talk!" Jiraiya screamed. "Anyway, where's your mother? I could have a word with her."

"No idea. I was having a swim when a stream took me hear. I was drowning when she saved me. By the way… do you know where Kondo village is?"

Jiraiya pointed towards the ocean. "On that side." He muttered. "You drifted from that side?"

Naruto turned away. "So, Isaribi. What's for dinner tonight?"

"Don't worry! I will tell your mother that you're okay." Jiraiya turned on his own direction and walked away.

Naruto and Isaribi spent another night in that hut, laughing and having fun. Then Isaribi had to ask the question she had on her mind for some time now. "When are you leaving?"

"When I feel like it?" He answered indifferently. Then he sighed. "Tomorrow. I will have to check on my mother I guess."

Isaribi nodded. "That's good. You really should leave."

Then Naruto acted awkwardly. "C-can I meet you again?"

"What?"

"Can we meet again?" Naruto asked blushing very un-naruto-ishly. "Well?"

--End Flashback--

"Naruto-sama!" He snapped from his thoughts. "We're here." She stated as they stood in front of the Hyuuga compound.

"Super." Naruto muttered and knocked the gate. "Anybody there! Senju Naruto here! I'm making a house call."

The door opened and a Hyuga maid smiled to them. "Senju-sama. Welcome. This way please."

"Why don't you come this way and allow me to get you something for you to drink." He flirted with her only to gain a slap on the back of his head.

"Stay focused. Please."

"Yeah yeah." They were led inside the mansion. "Where is the patient?"

"Kaa-sama is waiting in her room. She had another seizure." The maid instructed them.

"You're her daughter then?"

"Yes. Kaa-sama is a cousin of Hiashi-sama and an active jonin of the village." The maid told them as she opened the door to the hallway. "This way, please." She led them over to one of the doors and knelt before it. "Kaa-sama. I have brought the doctor. Kaa-sama."

"Enter." The maid sliced the door open. "I'm sorry for not being able to welcome you any better than this but as you must know my eyes don't really work right now." She was sitting by the window letting the cool breeze to tend her face. Then she turned her face to them and bowed in Hyuga manner. "My name is Hyuuga Hikari. Thank you for taking care of me."

"No need." Naruto muttered as he walked closer. "I'm just a doctor. You're just a patient." He pulled out a small flashlight. "Turn your face to me."

Haku followed from the side as Naruto treated her. It seemed simple enough.

"Nothing unexpected." He mumbled as he did the last test. "This is Hyuga blindness. But there might be something…"

"Something?" Hikari asked little concerned. She had gained her sight back just now. "Is it serious?"

"I don't think so but I will tell my mom not to send you on any missions for at least a week. Don't use your Byagukan during that time or try train yourself either."

"So I should just sit in my room?"

"If that pleases you." Naruto muttered and pulled out a small bottle that he had prepared. "This is the medicine. Take it every morning and evening. The dose is in the etiquette. Then the small matter I just talked…"

"Yes?"

Naruto glanced at the door where his patient's daughter was waiting with Haku. "How's your husband, by the way?"

"My darling died 13 years ago." Hikari answered. "During the Kyubi attack. But what does that-"

"Nothing really!" Naruto hurried to calm her down. "Could you get me some tea? My throat feels a little dry."

"Of course." The maid hurried out of the room.

"So, what's this about?" Hikari asked with more serious tone. "You didn't really want some tea, did you?"

"No. I really wanted some tea." He nodded. "But there is something we should talk about… you're pregnant."

"What?" Hikari was taken back. "What you mean? That's not possible! My husband-"

"Can we skip the whole 'I'm a proud Hyuga who doesn't need any sex' talk and go right into the part where you remember having sex with someone. Were you raped?"

"What? No!" Hikari stood up feeling insulted. "What kind of question was that?"

"It's not a shocker that many kunoichi is raped during missions when they go bad. If they by any chance manage to survive, there are cases where the victim refuses to admit it. Many of the victims being proud kunoichi who don't want to acknowledge the fact of being humiliated like that. So, I ask you again, were you raped?"

"I already told you, no!" Hikari looked down to him angrily. "I accepted him completely-" She stopped herself in a middle of a sentence and blushed and covered her mouth.

Naruto hold her smile down before nodding. "Go on. There are no one expect me and Haku. This is completely confidential."

"Are you sure?" She whispered.

"Of course I am. Now, you were saying… you know who the father is, right?"

"Well of course I do!" Hikari snapped at him. "It's not like I slept with the whole village or something."

"Good, now to the part where you tell me his name."

"What does this has to do with my blindness?"

Naruto sighed. He hated when he had to prove that he knows what he is doing. "Pregnancy puts the body through a great amount of stress." Haku shifted uncomfortably on her seat. "But you're already 38 years old and an active jonin. That's a high age for pregnancy and a risky job. And now the Hyuga blindness." He snapped the medicine bottle away from her hands. "Not to be used during pregnancy. So, now let's get back to the topic here, who is the father?"

Hikari sighed in defeat and started shifting uncomfortably on her seat. "This won't leave this room, right?"

"The father? No."

Hikari suddenly activated her Byakugan and scanned the area. When she was satisfied, she turned it off and gulped. "It's Hiashi-sama." She whispered and covered her mouth.

"Head of Hyuga?" Haku asked. "But- but- you're his cousin! That's just wrong!"

"Shyysh!" Hikari silenced her. "Anyone mustn't know. And besides… he is a very affectionate man."

"But he is your cousin!" Haku tried to argue. "Right, Naruto-sama?" She looked into him to gain support who acted like he didn't really care.

"I say anyone for their likes." He shrugged. "As long as it didn't hurt either of them or anything like that, I don't really care what they did or with whom."

Haku paled slightly.

"Haku, you were an orphan and before that a farmer's daughter so you don't know, but clans have a custom of choosing who are married to whom."

"Arranged marriage." Hikari nodded agreeing.

"All rich people do it in order to resume their family wealth." Naruto continued. "Only in rare cases, a person is allowed to choose for him- or herself. Anyway, in ninja clans such as the Hyuuga who have their distinct kekkei genkai, it is a custom to keep their line pure so they often marry their sons and daughters to their cousins or other relatives. This is to make sure that they are the only ones with the Byakugan. And if a Hyuga were to have a child with someone non-Hyuga, the possibility for Byakugan is lower so by marrying among themselves, they are sure of the amount of kekkei genkai users. While the rest of the world thinks it's weird, to them it would be weird to marry outside the clan. You understand?"

"Y-yeah…" Haku whispered. "But I still think it's weird to sleep with one's cousin."

"You don't even have any cousins!" Naruto snorted suddenly. "How could you know that it's weird if you never done it."

"… touché… I guess." She whispered.

"I see that you're very knowledgeable in these matters." Hikari nodded quietly.

Naruto shrugged. "I have seen it dozens of times in different villages. Luckily my mother doesn't care for such things so I'm not worried. Anyway, since we know who the father is, I will have to ask you what you are going to do."

"What you mean?"

"Keep it? End it? Adopt it? Make a run for it?" Naruto asked.

"Are you even sure that it's… that?

Naruto sighed again. "Haku, remember these things: faint smell of vomit, sore back, mood changes and of course swollen boobs. Signs for being pregnant." He noticed Hakus narrowed eye. "What?"

"You only noticed her swollen breasts, didn't you?" She muttered.

"Well… at first yeah." Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "But when I checked her eyes I did get feeling that she might be pregnant." He shrugged. "When did you get your last period?"

Hikari turned away. "Four months ago." She muttered embarrassed.

"You're not serious…" Haku whispered. As a girl she was always aware of her period. As trained in shinobi arts just like any other kunoichi, she knew how much trouble it could bring to have your periods during a mission. Like many others, she actually got her first periods during on a mission. But how any girl could not be aware that her periods are late that much?

"These last month's I have been very busy with missions after another and then this blindness happened so I never had a chance to think about… them."

"They are called 'periods'." Naruto said. "Well, you should go get yourself tested at the hospital today." He pulled out a notepad and wrote something on it. "Show this at the counter and they will deal with rest." He ripped the sheet of the pad. "You can also talk about your options with them. In any case, discuss with them about your medication on the blindness and your career." The door was opened again and Hikari's daughter brought the tea. "Thank you." He drank it. "I have done what I need to. We will see again, I'm sure of it." He and Haku stood up and walked away.

"I thank you for your help." Hikari bowed her head respectfully.

The maid rushed after them. "Naruto-sama! Wait a moment please."

"What is it?" He asked.

"Hiashi-sama wants to talk with you."

"Figures." Naruto muttered. "Haku, you go and tell mom that I'm done here. I will meet up with you then. You can have your rehabilitation now, don't you?"

"Of course." She bowed quickly and walked out of the Hyuga compound, leaving Naruto to have a long talk with Hiashi about the future and all. Then tea time with Hinata and Hanabi. Meanwhile Haku walked towards the Hokage tower while carrying Naruto's medical pack. She was feeling a little hungry so she decided to stop for some barbeque. Last time she was stopped in a middle of a dinner but hopefully this time she could eat something at least.

She sat down to a table and ordered something to eat when she noticed the group of ninjas in the next table. Not really interested, she heard how they talked about something.

"What's with him?" One of them asked while smoking a cigarette. "He hasn't touched his food at all. Is he sick?"

"He is just depressed, that's all." A girl's voice answered like the matter was closed now.

But the smoking person didn't seem to agree when he asked again. "What happened?"

"He just got dumped." A lazy boy's voice answered also like it was no big deal.

"By who? Some cake shop?"

"A girl." The lazy voice repeated. "That was kind of rude of you, Asuma." The voice continued. "To assume that we wouldn't be interested in girls."

"Well, now I know that he is. You, I'm not so sure of." This Asuma noted out.

Lazy boy puffed and didn't say anything else.

"So, Chouji, what happened? Tell me. I'm here so I can help you." Asuma said.

Fourth voice joined the conversation. "Her name is Haku…" He muttered and Haku remembered them. She had met him yesterday. 'Hope they won't notice me.' She thought and was glad when her order was brought to the table. She should finish fast or it would be too late.

"Hokage-sama's son's assistant?" Asuma asked. Then he whistled. "You sure know to pick them, huh?"

"Not funny." Chouji muttered. "I don't know if she likes me or not."

Haku was almost choked to her food when she heard.

"I mean, she is beautiful girl who likes to help people. I'm just… me. There's no way she could like me, right?"

"You should start dieting. With that you should get a better chance." The girl said firmly. "Girls like skinny guys as much as guys like skinny girls."

"Are you sure?" The lazy voice asked. "Doesn't everybody have their own preference."

"I agree with Shikamaru." Asuma nodded. "You shouldn't give up just like that. I think you should just throw yourself forward and try your best. If she doesn't like you, then she doesn't know what's good for her."

Even though Haku knew it was only to cheer up Chouji, it still hurt when said like that.

"Are you sure?"

"You're kind, happy and strong. Girls love those things, right, Ino?"

"Well, yeah. If you put it like that, yeah." Ino agreed. "But I still suggest that you start losing weight."

"YOSHAA!!!" Chouji screamed and didn't listen anymore but dashed out of the restaurant. "I will confess my feelings for her right now!" His voice echoed through the village.

"Nice enthusiasm." Asuma smiled proudly. "Reminds me of my own youth."

"Didn't we have a mission?" Shikamaru asked.

There was a moment of pause. "Chouji!" Asuma left some money and rushed after his student. "Chouji, get back here!"

"Will he really be okay?" Ino asked as she followed her out of the restaurant with Shikamaru.

"Who knows? This is such a drag…"

Haku did some thinking. Maybe… no. She was a mere tool of Naruto-sama. She didn't deserve a person like that. She should refuse him soon as possible. She sighed sadly. "Zabuza-sama…" She whispered. 'You don't need love. You're just a tool of my own ambitions.' His voice told her. 'Next time you think of something like that, remember what you have done and what you deserve.' "No good. I'm no good." She whispered and stood up. "Thank you for the food." She said to the chef as she passed him. "I have to find Naruto-sama and find a way to help him. That's why I'm here." She walked off.

--

Naruto was eating some dango in a shop. It had taken all his cunningness and intellect to come up with an excuse to refuse both dinner and omiai (A/N: Marriage talk. Basically it's a match up session.) Hyugas had planned for him.

He sat there trying to enjoy the rest of the day without incidents when a giant boulder dashed pass him and suddenly came to a halt. "You!" A fat boy jumped in front of him and nodded. "Where's Haku-chan?"

"Haku? What do you want of her? Who are you again?"

Chouji blinked. "You really don't remember my name, do you?" He calmed down somewhat. "Akimichi Chouji!" He wrote it into the ground. "See here! Akimichi. It's written with kanjis 'autumn' and 'road, street, way, method'. Then my first name is written with katakana 'cho' then comes 'u' and finally 'ji' but it's pronounced 'Chōji' or commonly 'Chouji'. Understand?"

Naruto looked at the writing. "I see. So you can write 'Butterfly' like that too. Well, that was educating. Thank you."

Chouji stood up and smiled. "You're welcome. Well, I'm in a hurry so, good day to you." And started walking away.

"See ya." Naruto raised a teacup.

"WAIT A MINUTE!!!" Chouji jumped back. "You think you can trick me like that!?"

"Trick you like what? You're the one who started teaching me about writing… Butterfly." He smiled his lovely smile. "So, what can I do for you?"

"Where's Haku-chan?"

"What of her?" Naruto asked. "Are you going to ask her out or what?"

Suddenly Chouji blushed and started play with this fingers. "Well, nothing like that… maybe… of course if she would answer yes… or…"

"Well, Haku'-chan' isn't here so you can go." Naruto took a dango and bit one of them into this mouth. "Or (mhm) is there something else?"

"What is she like?"

"Haku? What you mean? She is a girl, almost 160 cm tall, weights around 40 kg, dark brown hair, B-cup breasts."

Chouji blushed. "I didn't mean that? What does she like? Dislike? Dreams of future?"

"Oooh!" Naruto nodded suddenly. "You want me to set you two up?"

Choujis eyes sparkled. "Would you?"

"No."

Chouji sank his head in depression. "Although I expected that, it was way too fast."

"Why would you want to go out with her?" Naruto asked. "It's not like you know her or something." Chouji started thinking of an answer but Naruto stood up. "Well, if you think you can get her to like you, be my guest. Just don't come crying to me when you're dumped."

Five minutes later Chouji was crying in Ichiraku's while Naruto was trying to eat. "Why are you here?"

--

The next day Tsunade called Haku and Naruto to her office. "I have a job for you."

"I refuse." Naruto said before she had stopped. "It would be just another lame job for some ninjas."

Tsunade didn't care about him and pulled out a file. "You remember Jirocho?"

"How could I forget?" Naruto muttered. "We met him only couple weeks ago. So, what of him?"

"Nothing particular. Just asked." Tsunade muttered while reading the file. "Well, in any case, there's this small thing I want you to do for me. And relax. It has nothing to do with the village. Sort of."

"Define that 'sort of' first."

"Well, I am the Hokage." Tsunade pointed out. "What happens to me, affects my work and my work affects the village. Anyway, I want you to get this-" She threw a sealing scroll to him. "delivered."

"What is this?"

"Money. Or to be exact it's the money I loaned to pay up another death." Tsunade explained and leaned back in her chair. "I would like you to deliver it to Jirocho."

"I thought you already paid him…" His voice fainted away. "Don't tell me… Nee-chan!" He screamed. "Get your ass here now!"

"Did something happen?" Shizune asked curiously putting her head from the doorway.

"You allowed mom to borrow money from that Jirocho again!?" Naruto screamed frustrated.

"Calm down, Naruto-sama." Haku placed her hand over his shoulder. "What's going on?"

"Oh yeah, you don't know…" And Naruto explained his mother's bad luck and how deep in death they exactly were. "I doubt that my grandchildren would be able to pay it off if forced to."

"I see…" Haku sweat dropped before clearing her throat. "But I'm sure Shizune-san didn't mean any harm."

"That's right." Shizune nodded fiercely. "It was not like I could stop her if I wanted."

"Well, don't worry." Tsunade smiled and leaned back. "Long as I'm the Hokage, I have an inexhaustible money source which I can squeeze when I want to."

"Don't tell me you're using village's funds." Shizune gasped in shock.

"Of course not!" Tsunade waved her off. "Don't treat me like some idiot. I know that's wouldn't work. My money source is better and more reliable. Even though, I do have to pay a price for that."

"Long as it's not Ero-sennin, I don't care." Naruto shrugged satisfied.

"That's right." Shizune smiled. "Right, Haku-chan?"

"I agree." Haku nodded happily.

Tsunade looked away trying to avoid their gazes.

--

Jiraiya was doing some 'research' at the hot springs. They were full today of tired and sweaty kunoichis.

"Should we do something?" One of the ANBUs passing through asked from its partner.

"Leave him be." His partner answered. "Hokage-sama's orders to ignore him unless he became a real nuisance. What he does is nothing big really."

"I guess you're right." The first shrugged. "And this way we can say that we helped in creating art."

"Hm… that line could actually work in a bar…"

--

"Well, of course not!" Tsunade laughed nervously. "Anyway, I want you to go to Jirocho and drop this off and thank him for me. And don't try to seduce his daughters! I don't want to become a mother of a yakuza. Got that?"

"H-hai." Naruto muttered. "But why us?" He asked pointing towards Haku and himself. "Can't you use one of your minions to do this?"

"Actually I did send a team just yesterday to meet up with him but I couldn't get this money just this morning. And I want you to go. Not both of you."

"WHAT?!?!?!" Haku asked shocked. "But Tsunade-sama-"

"Haku." Tsunade raised her hand to silence her. "You're in a middle of recuperation and you're supposed to be training to become a medic. I know you want to help my son but you just have to sit this one out, okay? Even he understands what I say is the truth, right?"

Haku looked at Naruto who quietly gave out a nod.

"Naruto-sama?" She gasped.

"Don't worry, Haku." Naruto smiled shocking her even more. "I make a quick visit to Tea country and come back before you realize it. Okay? Meanwhile I want you to deal with my patients and keep my mom in line, understood?"

"O-okay." Haku nodded little depressed. "When you get back, I'll be ready to be at your side all the time."

"Good. So I'm off." He walked out of the room.

"Is it wise to let him go alone without an escort?" Shizune asked while holding Tonton.

"Unfortunately there isn't anyone to send with him." Tsunade muttered. "Jiraiya will be leaving for his work later today. All jonins are in a middle of a job and cannot be spared at the moment. Same for the chunin and most of the available genins would just get into his way while the rest are already occupied. But nothing to worry about. He will use slugs to contact us if needed."

"You're right." Shizune smiled.

**Chapter END**

A/N: Hi guys. This chapter was there. I really couldn't find anything else to add to this 'filler' as in anime you would say. Little real plot but only reason is to humor you, my dear readers. But I always try to reach 10 k words in every chapter so I will continue my Omake series of my 'original' version of this fic. So we left our family in Tanzaku village where Jiraiya just gave Tsunade the offer she would most likely refuse.

So here it is: Chapter 3 of my Omake series. Enjoy.

There was a moment of silence. Team 7 was shocked. This was what they had come here for? Kakashi had even closed his book in waiting of the answer.

To everyone's surprise, the girl with blond hair, Naruko started first snorting and slowly started laughing loudly.

"Naru-chan." Shizune tried to calm her down. "Stop that."

"B-b-b-but that was just so funny!" Naruko hit the table and people stared at them. Naruko leaned to the table and covered her face. "And I thought you couldn't joke, Ero-sennin."

"What's so funny?" Sasuke asked rudely.

"That someone actually thinks we would accept." Naruko smirked triumphantly. "Right, Kaa-san?"

"Of course." Tsunade muttered and looked at her hand of cards. "Has your brain finally melted, Jiraiya? Has your STD finally finished you off?"

"I don't have any STD's!" Jiraiya yelled a little too loud to create commotion. "Erhm. As I said, I'm serious. The Third was killed by Orochimaru."

"So it was true." Tsunade muttered. "He himself told us that."

Team 7 looked at her in shock.

"You met Orochimaru? What happened?" Sakura asked.

Tsunades shifted to her. "Who are you?"

"Oh yeah! I forgot to introduce to you my escorts." Jiraiya spoke up. "Tsunade, Shizune, meet Team 7 of Konoha. Jonin-sensei, Hatake Kakashi."

"The copy-cat." Tsunade nodded. "I remember you. You used to follow Yondaime all the time."

Jiraiya noticed how Tsunades fingers tightened around her cards.

"Nice to meet you too, Tsunade-sama." Kakashi smiled. "Nice to see that you're alright. You too, Shizune."

Shizune smiled politely and nodded back.

"Top genins of the year from right are Sai, Sakura and Sasuke." She answered.

Tsunade frowned. "Siblings?"

"No! The Paler is an orphan while the Pinky is from a civilian family while the Chicken head is an Uchiha."

"Uchiha?" Tsunade muttered. "Like him?"

"Yes." Jiraiya nodded. "Sasuke is actually his younger brother."

Sasuke jumped right up. "You know him?"

Tsunade was a little surprised and was about to answer when Naruko opened her mouth. "When a person known as a prodigy of a clan suddenly goes haywire and kills his clan, of course we're going to hear about it. Actually, Ero-sennin tried to get us to back to the village at that time too."

"Calm down Sasuke." Kakashi hold his student down. "Now is not the time to lose your calm. Understand?"

Reluctantly he gave in and sat back down.

"Shall I get something to you?" Shizune asked politely while holding Tonton. "This is a bar so the choice of food is a little limited."

"I'll go with… fried tuna in hot sauce." Naruko leaned back and hold out the menu. "Pinky?"

"T-thank you." Sakura muttered awkwardly and took the menu. "Then I guess I'll take something like… shrimp salad. I'm trying to loose weight."

"What the hell was he thinking?" Tsunade muttered and watched as the genin chose food for themselves. "Doesn't she know that the loss of weight is the worst enemy to a kunoichi on the field?" She looked at Kakashi. "I know that in peace times, academy teachers have a habit of going soft of their students but shouldn't you correct their mistakes?"

"Well…" Kakashi rubbed the back of his head feeling awkward.

"Kakashi is more of a… hands-off teacher." Jiraiya defended him. "You know? Letting his students find their own ways to become strong."

"You mean he lies around and reads those books of yours while his students expect something from him?"

"That was amazing." Sakura whispered to Sai. "She understood our sensei in one look."

"Sakura…" Kakashi felt a little betrayed. "Like Jiraiya-sama said, the best way to you people to become strong is if they learn it themselves. I can only teach you so much…"

"Enough about them." Jiraiya cut short. "Tsunade what is your answer?"

"You know it already." She whispered and stood up. "Naruko, Shizune. We're leaving."

"But Kaa-san, my food-"

"Now." Tsunade said with sudden voice and she nodded. "I'll leave those brats in your care. Take them out of this town and don't show your face again." The group walked out of the inn leaving messengers of Konoha behind.

"That went well." Sasuke muttered. "So where next? Shall we ask Orochimaru? He appears to be at the neighborhood. That's convenient."

"I get it, I get it." Jiraiya said flustered. "We could have done this in a better way but no, so it sucks, okay?"

"Hn."

"Anyway, Jiraiya-sama, what should we do now?" Kakashi asked.

'It's either me or her. And I'm not taking some boring desk job for rest of my life, short as it might be.' "Let's give her some time. They won't go anywhere. I'll talk her again tomorrow, after she has recovered from her hangover."

Outside the inn Tsunade and her family were walking down the street. "Where are our lodgings?" She asked after a while.

"Just a little ahead of this road." Shizune answered and glanced at over Naruko who puffed out. "Naruto-kun?"

The boy looked at her. "Yeah? What is it?" He asked. "I think we should hurry Kaa-san to bed before we have to carry her."

"I just wanted to ask… what you thought about them?"

Naruto, a twelve year old boy snorted. "I hate Konoha and everyone who works with them. I'm surprised that Ero-sennin even considered this."

"Can't be helped. Sandaime-sama is dead. The village needs a new leader, Tsunade-sama, you-"

"I refuse." She said flatly. She had been able to hold herself while in front of other people but now everything was blurry. "That asshole allowed those bastards to hurt my Naru-chan!" She crashed on Naruto. "My cute little Naru-chan. Are you okay?"

They moved through the town to their inn leaving a very strange image of a mother raping her own son in a middle of a street to passer bys. They were stopped by local enforcements. Twice. And it took a lot of explaining by Shizune to reach the inn without being forced to make a run for it.

In all that ruckus, they failed to notice a shadow following them.

The next day Naruko was busy inspecting the town's females at a local hot springs. Her/his oiroke no jutsu wasn't just a simple revolutionary jutsu but more of a split personality. After years of brutality left Naruko's true self traumatized creating more than one Narus. Naruto was a pessimistic twelve year old boy who hated fighting while Naruko was a more of an optimistic girl in her mid teens who didn't have any problems on breaking bones. Those were his/her most common ones. But Shizune and Tsunade thought there still might one hiding underneath the both of them which she/he was too afraid to show it to anyone.

"What are you doing?" Naruko turned around and saw that masked freak standing behind her while reading a book. "You know that what you're doing is against the law, right?"

"Don't care." Naruko stood up. "I'm a teenager, right? I'm supposed to feel adventurous."

Kakashi couldn't help but blush under his mask when his imagination took an interesting direction but he had to abandon those thoughts… for now. "I'm here asking for a favor."

"I refuse."

"You don't even know what I'm going to ask."

Naruko leaned back to the fence which covered the hot springs. "I guess it has something to do with those brats."

"You mean my cute students?"

"Yeah. Otherwise it wouldn't be you who is asking. Ero-sennin wouldn't bother, Kaa-san has a hangover and Shizune-nee would ask me to look after her. I think. Only reason we could be talking has something to do with yesterday's game."

"As expected from a daughter of one of the greatest medics." Kakashi smiled his one eye smile. "Actually that game gave me a good look on their current abilities and their growth somewhat. So I was considering asking you if you could have spar match with them."

"I refuse." Naruko turned her back on him and continued her interrupted work. "I'm not some training dummy who works for others?"

"Is there anything I could do to change your mind?" Kakashi asked.

Naruko thought for a moment. "Well… now that you asked…" She turned around with a most beautiful smile she could master and sweetest tone on top of it. "I want you to-"

Half an hour later Naruko and team 7 were standing in a field near the town. "Because your beloved teacher here can be very convincing, I have agreed to give you few… supplementary lessons." She smiled sweetly. "Thanks to yesterdays game, I decided to agree. So, today we're going to play another game?"

"Another game?" Sakura asked curiously. "What kind?" She felt a little relieved. She was too weak in any actual combat, and if this girl could defeat Sasuke-kun, she had no chances.

"Enough with the games," Sasuke stepped forward. "let's have a fight right here and now!"

Naruko sighed and turned her head covering her mouth with her hand. "Hatake… how you deal with this kid?"

Kakashi was reading his book sitting on a rock near them. He casually flipped the page. "Just ignore him. That's what I usually do."

Naruko nodded and turned around. "Rules of this game are simple." She stumped on the ground and pulled her heal backwards drawing a circle on the ground. "Your task is to get me out of this ring." She smiled.

"That's it?" Sakura asked.

"That's it." Naruko nodded. "You can do anything you want. All you need to do is to get move out of this ring which has one meter diameter. A little like… sumo." She smirked and imitated a sumo wrestler stomping on the ground and doing couple thrusts like a sumo. "If you win," She winked seductively. "I'll give you a reward."

Sakura shuddered and slowly stepped behind Sasuke. "Can we talk about the prize?"

"No way." Naruko smirked. "Okay, then. Let's get sta-"

Sasuke activated his Sharingan and smirked. "Last time I didn't use my Sharingan. Now it's different."

"Hoo. So that is the infamous Sharingan, huh?" Naruko muttered. "Well, that's fine. Show me what you have."

"Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!" Sasuke exhaled an enormous flame which headed directly towards Naruko.

"Hoo, flashy if anything else." She muttered.

'This is bad!' Sakura thought. 'Sasuke-kuns jutsu covers such a large area, there's no way she can dodge while inside the ring. She has to move!'

Then the flames engulfed her completely.

"She didn't dodge!" Sakura screamed. "Kakashi-sensei!"

"It's over." Sasuke smirked. "Her arrogance caused her downfall."

"I wouldn't talk that much if I were you, Sasuke." Kakashi muttered and flipped another page. "And besides, it's not over just yet."

"What?"

"See?"

The flames died out suddenly giving out a lot of steam and finally revealing how she hadn't move at all. "Naïve naïve." Naruko smiled. "Fire doesn't work on me."

"What happened?" Sakura asked.

"She used a water element attack to cover herself from Sasuke fire attack." Kakashi explained lazily and leaned back some more.

Suddenly three, lion-dogs attacker her back. She dodged their attacks easily but was impressed. "That surprised me." She gave out a laugh when beasts turned around for the second wave of attack. "I wonder how you were created." Then she noticed how the Paler had brought out a pen and a brush. "So they are made of ink huh." She muttered as Sasuke attacked from the other side creating a pincher attack leaving Sakura throwing some kunais. "Well, their combination attack isn't as bad as I first thought." She muttered as the attacks were about to connect. "But this is still way too naïve." She formed couple seals and puffed out of sight.

"Kawamari?" Sasuke muttered recognizing the seals. "But with what-" Then suddenly Sasuke felt how he was impaled by several kunais and mauled by Sais lion-dogs.

"SASUKE-KUN!!!" Sakura screamed and rushed over him.

"Watch out, Sakura!" Sai yelled suddenly but it was too late. She had stepped into the ring. Naruko crabbed her hand threw her roughly at lion-dogs, destroying them back to ink leaving only Sai. "Giving up?"

Sai smiled his cold smile. "Don't think so." And started painting again.

"Not gonna happen." Naruko yelled took Sasukes mauled body and threw it directly at him, knocing them both out in the process. "Well, that's it." She clapped his hands satisfied. "I think that should show them their place."

Kakashi was checking on his students with mild surprise. 'As expected from a daughter from one of the Sannin.' He thought as he watched her disappearing back. 'But she's even stronger that I expected her to be. That's really surprising. But seriously… she went a little too overboard.' He thought as he checked Sasukes wounds. "Lucky you, Sasuke. Sakura's kunais hit you in such angle that they didn't impale too much. And Sai was able to control his beasts enough to hold the impact back." He muttered after checking his wounds. "It seems that you two survived with only mild concussions." He said after checking after Sai and Sakura but they didn't hear him either.

It took a good half an hour from his genin to wake up. Sakura screamed in shock and rushed to help Sasuke-kun who brushed her off rudely than usual. Sai only checked himself for external injuries.

"Now then." Kakashi sat back to his rock and looked at his students. "Let's think what we've learned today, shall we?"

"Naruko-san is very violent person." Sai said quickly.

"That's true. But also, she owned you." Kakashi looked at them. "Sasuke, as usual, you rushed in ignoring others completely. You have become more reckless ever since the exams. I understand that it's hard to you right now but you should never forget your teammates. You thought that just using your Sharingan would make difference and stepped right into enemy's territory. That ring. And even with Sharingan, you allowed yourself to be used as a kawamari and a needle cushion to others attacks. Sakura, soon as Sasuke was hit, you ignored everything else and rushed to his side. Romantic as it might be but on the field it is likely to cause death of the whole team. But using your kunais and staying back while supporting Sasuke was a good choice. You seem to have become more serious about being a kunoichi and that I am proud of. But don't let it get to your head! You're still far away from what you should be able to do after this much of field experience." Every bit of pride she had gained just now was blown off by that last sentence. "And Sai… you… were you. Again you waited for your teammates to open your road while you searched for an opening to use. Excelent teamwork but except you sacrificed your teammates rather than work with them. Understand the difference?"

There was a moment of silence. Everyone was sulking over their mistakes.

"Well, don't let it get to you. I already expected as much from her so you shouldn't feel any weaker than before. If you ask me, she is at least rookie jonin level which is amazing considering her age…"

"Age? She is at least three years older than us." Sakura pointed out. "I heard in the academy that several chunin become a jonin within year or two after their exams.

"Wha-?" 'They haven't noticed! Even Sasuke didn't with his Sharingan.' " Of course. Well… every now and then a prodigy or a genius comes up and they graduate even younger. Remember that. Even if a person doesn't wear a hitai-ate or is just a genin, that doesn't mean he/she would be weak. In the end, rank means nothing but how much we get paid or yelled."

He saw how his students were depressed. Sakura was the worst. She seemed to feel exactly like when she was telling what had happened in the forest of death. Useless.

"Did something happen here?" They turned around and saw Tsunade attendant, Shizune walking towards them. "I was looking for Naru-chan. Have you seen her?"

"She was here." Kakashi nodded. "And helped us to train. Didn't she?"

No reply.

"I hope she wasn't too rough. She has her mother's temper, that's for sure." Shizune smiled. "That' seems a bit dangerous. Mind if I take a look?" She asked after noticing Sasukes back. "It's okay. I'm professional medic."

Reluctantly Sasuke removed his shirt (to greatest pleasure of a certain pink headed female) and allowed Shizune to her magic.

While she was healing, Kakashi stood up. "Have you seen Jiraiya-sama today?"

"He appeared at the hotel." She answered. "They wanted to talk so I left." She explained and took a quick glance around. "Have you noticed?"

"Yes." Kakashi nodded nonchalantly.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"There's that cloud that looks exactly like Yukie, the actress." Kakashi answered and flipped another page.

"Where?" Sakura looked up.

Shizune gave out a light giggle. "You really have some really cute students, Hatake."

"Aren't they?" Kakashi smiled his one eye smile.

"Anyway, I'm done with you." She finished with Sasuke. "I suggest that you don't strain too much yourselves before your wounds are fully healed, okay?"

Sasuke didn't answer. Just pulled his shirt back on.

"Well, I'll be going now." Shizune stood up and smiled to the genin. "Work hard and make Sandaime-sama proud, won't you?"

"Hai!" Sai and Sakura said in unison and watched as she walked away.

"Now then. Sakura, out of the three, you're the weakest. So I ask you to do some training while you two think what you did wrong."

"Huh?" Sasuke stood up. "You can't be serious-"

"Sasuke, strong mind and weak body is just as bad combination as a strong body and weak mind. Until you start maturing, you're not moving once inch from there. Understood?"

"But-"

"Understood?"

There was a moment of silence. "Fine."

"Ettoo… sensei. Why am I not allowed to train?" Sai asked.

"You're almost as bad as Sasuke. I want you to think a difference between teamwork and using others. And tell that to me. Understood?"

Sai didn't but nodded.

"So, let's begin!" Kakashi smiled to his students confused expressions.

--

Tsunade was drinking again but this time with Jiraiya. "Didn't I tell you to leave?"

"Come on, Tsunade. You expect me to just go along with it?"

"I was hoping for it." Jiraiya smiled. "Isn't there anything I can do to make you change your mind?"

"Are you kidding? That village has only been taking everything from us. From me, from Naru-chan… how can I lead a village like that? They live in happiness and peace but only because of what my Naru-chan did to them and how she was rewarded? By mobs gathering to kill her? Shunned by others? Assassination attempts? All that would happen again the moment we stepped inside that place."

"That might not be the case." Jiraiya pointed out. "It was then. Now is now. People change." Jiraiya pointed out. "Give them a chance."

"Never."

Jiraiya sighed. 'She has really taken Naru-chan as her own. Well, that's true what they say. Blood is only fluids. Real families are made by people in them. Not by standards outside.' "Have you seen her then?"

"Not for a while." Tsunade whispered. "She is hiding behind them."

"I guess that is something." Jiraiyas glance darkened. "Akatsuki is on a move. We almost crossed path with two of them on our way here."

Tsunade slammed her glass to the table. "And you didn't tell me? What if they followed you here?"

"Trust me, even if they did – which they DIDN'T – they would never be foolish enough to challenge two of the sannin and the Copy-cat. She is safe. For now at least."

"What you mean?"

"Two of them isn't that big a deal." Jiraiya explained. "But what if they come in waves? Akatsuki has some money on hold. They could easily hire people to do their dirty work. And what if all the members of Akatsuki suddenly come for a mood for blood?" He asked. "Not even my contacts can tell how many there are exactly."

Tsunade leaned back. "As long as no one knows of her existence, she is safe."

"Tsunade, you know that even without it she has something those people want. And Orochimaru. And every other village if the word gets out."

Tsunade puffed. "Who would have thought…" She whispered. "Nidaimes… heir. He."

"And those genes were passed down to her."

"This is just great." Tsunade muttered. "Why couldn't they just draw a big bulls-eye mark on her?"

Jiraiya emptied his glass and stood up. "Think about it." He moved out of the bar leaving Tsunade alone.

"Kaa-san?" Boy's voice walked next to her. "What's wrong?"

"Did you hear us?" Tsunade muttered leaning to her hand.

"Yes. This sucks." He muttered. "Why is it always me?"

"Because day you were born, Kami-sama was need of some entertainment." Tsunade joked and caused Naruto to snort. "You always liked that joke, didn't you?"

"I guess." Naruto muttered and walked away. "Just so you know… I'll go with you where ever you go. And Nee-chan will too." He made a hand seal and puffed a cloud of smoke. "See ya!" She smiled to her mother. "Don't drink too much or the hangover will kill you."

**Omake END**


	9. Something unexpected

**Chapter 9: Something Unexpected**

Remember to review!

A/N: Remember to read all the way down. I have added a little something to you people.

"Here you go, boy." An elderly woman said while placing a plate on the bench where her customer was sitting. It was just a small road-side teashop with some small bakery products. She had ran that shop for years now with her husband and son. "What brings a boy like yourself on a road trip like this?" She asked the boy who was now eating her hand-made dango. The boy was wearing a green overcoat with the kanji 'heal' labeled on its back. Under that he wore a grey t-shirt. "Going somewhere? Not running away from home are you?"

Naruto snorted. "Not quite. My mom asked me to take care of some business in the Tea country so I'm going there now."

"How sweet of you to help your mother like that." Old woman smiled happily. "I wish my son would be like that too. But no. I have to force him to do almost everything. And he always tries to skip his chores. Such a troublesome son. Chasing after girls all the time." Then she leaned closer to Narutos ear. "I'm starting to think that he has some hanky-panky going on with the daughter of Yatsuki family. You know them? They are farmers nearby. The same family that won the horse races at the festival last year. They have this huge red barn at the back of that mountain. You must know them." She pointed forward towards some mountain.

"Eeh… sure. Why not." Naruto mumbled. He actually had no idea what she was talking about. He didn't know any Yatsukis or any horse races either. And this woman went on and on about random stuff.

"And then that thing went like this and boom!" She spread her hands imitating an explosion. "Like a fireworks. You like fireworks? They have such a lovely show every year at the festival. Did I mention the festival? Ones there…" Naruto closed his mind. 'Ninpo: Ero-sennin oogi no jutsu (A/N: Pervy sage secret technique): Brains Off Technique.' Basically it meant that now he kept thinking about random stuff himself while his body reacted on its own. Like nodding and shrugging and answering in the most neutral matter as possible like: 'I guess' and 'I understand' or 'what do you mean'? It was an excellent technique when he had to remain still.

Naruto stood up. "Well, thank you for the tea." He smiled and placed some money to the plate. "I on the other hand have to go now."

"Oh that's a shame." The woman sighed and took the plate back. "You young people are always in a hurry. Just yesterday a group of kids from Konoha passed here and left in such a hurry that I wondered what was going on."

"Well Konoha is such a place I guess." Naruto shrugged and took his walking stick and his shoulder bag. "See ya."

"Have a safe trip." Woman waved her hand to him as he disappeared from her sight.

Naruto was feeling happier than he had been for the past few weeks. Spending most of his life on the road, being tied down to one place like Konoha had slowly started to suffocate him. He hadn't even noticed it until he was hours away from the village. Open road ahead, blue sky above and dirt road beneath and green forest around him. This was the life he loved more than anything. What would he find around the next corner? A girl in need of help? Bandits? Missing-nin? A festival? Who knew and that was the best part. He kept walking forward happily for chance to review all things that had happened during last month.

Konoha… Haku… Festivals… Wind princess… so many things had happened in such a small area in such a short time.

Konoha… even he had to admit it was a nice place to live. It peaceful atmosphere, green scenery, simple lives, freedom to move around the village, its friendly relationships to its neighbors (most of them at least) and the feeling of being protected from all the bad things in the world. If there was a possibility for perfection to a ninja village to reach, Konoha was closest thing Naruto could think of. As it was, its best quality was it also its downfall.

Naruto sighed when he unconsciously rubbed his abdomen. Over his scar. When a place reaches its perfection as Konoha did, it had to be protected from strange things and… change. Like a living relic of an enormous demon in its peaceful scenery was something people didn't allow to remain. When something stood out in that perfection, it had to be removed any means possible to reestablish the wanted perfection. That was the greatest flaw in their perfection. Just like inbred clans and such who never allowed people to marry outside their clans.

Naruto grabbed his shirt. People were such idiots! Konoha refused to believe his innocence no matter how many times it was told. They feared the Kyuubi. He had to snort. He had met more scary looking housecats than that caged fox.

--Flashback--

Young Naruto walked through the corridors of his mind to the great cage of the Kyuubi who was glaring down to him.

"So… you're the 'great demon' who ruined my life?" Naruto muttered indifferently. He was only four at the time. His mother had yet to find him. His body lied currently on a middle of the street half dead waiting for it heal itself. He had heard what people around had said to him just before his body had lied unconscious. It all made sense now. Everything. "How does it feel to be inside of someone like me?" He asked again with his indifferent voice.

Kyuubi only glared at him.

"Cat caught your tongue?" Naruto asked.

"Silence, you useless human trash!" Kyuubi growled and its voice echoed through corridors Naruto who remained unfazed. "Do you not understand your situation?"

"I understand." Naruto muttered. "That because you're inside there, I'm hated for something you did." He turned away. "Let's keep this as our first and last meeting ever, shall we?"

"What? You dare to turn your back to me?" Kyuubi growled to his back. "You filth! You're going to let them treat you like this? With my power you could bring justice on them! Justice against crimes they did to you! Release the seal now!"

But Naruto left the corridors and regained his consciousness. His body had just healed enough for him to walk. He took a step. Towards the gates of the village. And another. And yet another. The pain in his abdomen was unbearable but so was the thought of living in this village. Another step. And another. Slowly the speed of his steps started growing and slowly started running. He ran like never before. He wanted to get out.

--End Flashback--

"Want to buy some buns?" A vendor yelled to him as he passed by. He had reached some small village on the road but didn't want to stop now so he just ignored the vendor who didn't even care, just started looking for new customers. Narutos eye's caught the sight of a small boy who was looking like he hadn't eaten in days. A beggar. An orphan. Naruto took a small note out of his Gama-chan, and threw it to the boy. He seemed shocked but Naruto had moved on before he could see anything. He could hear the boy thanking him before dashing away with the money. It wasn't anything amazing but enough to buy him some food.

Naruto didn't have a special soft spot for beggars and poor people. Where had other people been when he had been hated? He survived mostly on his own. Before his mother showed up that is. But that didn't mean he would have to start helping everyone in need. He was a doctor, not some world saver.

That boy had just reminded of what Haku had told her of her own early life. How she had lived before Zabuza had picked her up. Naruto thought about the girl who had slowly become his best friend. Just the idea made him feel cold and little scared. And it only became worse when he realized how lonely he felt without her by her side trying to act as useful as possible. And teasing her was one of his favorite hobbies at late. He sighed. When it had become like that?

And even bigger mystery was… why didn't he want to sleep with her? Or why didn't he feel any kind of sexual attraction to the girl. She was pretty, given that. And he had seen her naked. It was purely professional you perverted idiots! First when Haku had started her recuperation, Naruto and Shizune had given her a full body surgery to let her muscles to start growing. Of course by then, Naruto was on 'doctor mode' meaning that even if Mitarashi Anko and Yuhi Kurenai had come and started fool around in front of him, he wouldn't even flinch. He would just ask what was wrong. And soon as he was done he would jump on to join them. That was also something that made Naruto think. He had no problems sleeping with his patients. Long as they filled his requirements and they were fully healed.

But not with Haku. After all this time the thought of him making a move on her felt kind of… sick. Even by his standards. He stopped and leaned to a tree along the road. Naruto rarely felt comfortable around people like he did with Haku. Even his mother and Nee-chan started to piss him off eventually but that was to be expected. But not Haku. No matter how long he was with her, she didn't seem a bother at all. He actually looked forward to it.

"Wait a minute!" He said to himself. "Does this mean I'm turning into a human being?" Then he snorted. "Not a chance." He continued his walk. He ran into a group of bandits. All men. "How boring."

"Okay little brat. Give us all you got and-" Big bandit number 1 was knocked out by Narutos fist which sent him flying far away.

"Get him!" Big bandit number 1 got company in his sleep when his whole group was taken out in under two minutes. After that, Naruto did the only reasonable thing to do. He stole everything interesting from them and moved on. "What a lousy group of bandits." He muttered with disgusted voice. "Not even a decent amount of cash on them. Or anything else worth stealing." He found some pendant which could be useful for gaining some girls favor. Nothing else.

He continued his walk and his thoughts. The festival and the Wind princess… nothing left to say. It was fun. Fun. And then boring.

"Expect for that small matter." Naruto muttered when he remembered his 'welcoming party' arranged by that blondie. The idea was nice but that was the only thing that was. And Naruto never cared if the 'idea was nice'. So the whole thing sucked. He had showed so much emotion in front of strangers just because… he was brought up. He spat just at the thought. Why couldn't he have been someone else's son? Even Ero-sennin was better. At least they had a lot in common even though he would never admit it. But for some weird reason he had to be son of the 'Yondaime' or the 'Yellow flash of Konoha'. The greatest hero of the Fire country.

He sighed. From all the men in the world, he had to have his blue eyes and his spiky blond hair. He spat again to get rid of the bad taste in his mouth. Why? Because he couldn't find any answers, he moved on the road.

--

In Konoha Haku was currently helping Shizune with some minor patients. She wanted to keep herself busy so she wouldn't think of absence of her master. It had been bothering Shizune for some time now and when she was done with her last patient before lunch, she had to ask.

"Why do you care for Naruto-kun so much?" She asked while they sat in her current consulting room. "Do you have a crush on him?"

"What? No!" Haku yelled in shock. "Why do you ask? Is there something wrong with me wanting to be near him?"

Shizune shook her head. "Don't get me wrong. I'm happy for you. Naruto-kun… is Naruto-kun as you must have noticed. So that's why I'm happy that you're there for him. For once there's a person who can stand his personality longer than two seconds. It's just that…" She kept a pause. Haku waited patiently for her to arrange her mind. "You think him as your master, right?"

"Of course." Haku nodded firmly. "What's wrong with it?"

"Well, I guess nothing for now." Shizune muttered and turned back to some files she had been arranging. 'But will she ever treat him as a friend?' She thought silently. "I want you to take this file. It's just a routine check-up of a kunoichi." She gave her a file. "Hyuuga Hinata had heart problems from her match during the chunin exams. Just ask if she had any problems lately and take an echo of her heart and bring them to me. That should be enough with her. Then you can discharge her. Can you do that?"

"Of course." Haku nodded and stood up carrying the file. "By the way… there was this another Hyuuga who had her blindness that had to be taken care of but there were some… complications."

"You mean Hikari-san?" Shizune asked. "I heard of her, yes."

"Did… she… what did she decide?"

"She is thinking about it." Shizune shrugged. "But I think she wants to keep it."

"Oh… that's… good I guess." She muttered.

"Something wrong?"

"No it's just that I thought she would want to terminate it." Haku looked up. "I personally can't imagine of having a child and think of continuing my career as Naruto-sama's assistant."

Shizune perked her ears to this. It sounded almost like she didn't feel worth of something like that. "Like to know what I heard?" She looked at Haku who turned towards her. "Haku-chan has already quite a few admirers." She winked. "Maybe you should try and go and have a date with one of them. That Akimichi boy seems cute, don't you think?"

Haku didn't answer but walked out of the room leaving Shizune alone in her office to sigh by herself. "Back to work I guess."

She checked on patients while Haku walked to the reception room. "Hyuuga Hinata." She exclaimed with clear voice.

"Here!" Older woman raised her hand and stood up. "Come on."

Young girl with short hair and pale eyes stood up with her jonin sensei. "Thank you Kurenai-sensei, but I think I can manage on my own." She whispered with a weak voice.

"Are you sure? I'm not in any hurry or anything. The boys are too busy with their clans so I'm pretty much free."

"W-well if you insist." Hinata complied and nodded. They walked to Haku who guided them to an empty room. "Take that jacket off please and sit on the stool." She guided her while readying her equipment. After a short training, Haku had become quite knowledgeable of most of the gadgets in the hospital. "Are there any pain or troubles breathing?" She asked while listening her chest with stethoscope.

"… no." She heard the answer. "I've been doing pretty good lately."

"That's good. Now, breathe in and hold it." She muttered and kept listening. "Everything seems normal. But let's do the echo to be safe, shall we?" She smiled kindly to Hinata who only glared back. She obviously recognized the girl sitting in front of her. "Is something in the matter?"

"What are you to Naruto-sensei?" Hinata asked with angry voice making her teacher to raise an eyebrow. Had she just heard Hinata using a tone? No way. "Are you his girlfriend?"

"What!?" Haku turned around shocked. "No! Why do people always think that?"

Kurenai looked interested at her students and her doctor. "Is there something I should know?"

Hinata ignored her and leaned closer. "I see you following Naruto-sensei all the time! If you're not his girlfriend then what you are?"

"His assistant!" She had almost said 'his tool' but had changed it for the sake of her master. "It's my job to take care of him. There's nothing more to say. Now then, can we continue the exam?"

Hinata glared at her for a moment before giving in and sighed. "I-im s-sorry." She whispered and reverted back to her normal self.

Haku changed confused looks with Kurenai who only shrugged like saying: 'This is my first time seeing this.'

"W-w-where is N-naruto-sen-sensei now? I h-haven't seen him fo-for a wh-while." She asked.

"Naruto-sama has a job outside the village at the moment." Haku muttered little too annoyed than she had originally supposed to. "He will be back in few days."

"I see…" Hinata looked depressed to the floor.

"May I ask… what is it that you like so much about him?"

Hinata looked up to her and Kurenai raised an eyebrow. 'Good question.' She thought herself.

"I mean most of the time he is just running around, picking up girls and ignoring everything else."

"Point to Haku." Kurenai muttered triumphantly. She too was curious to find out why her student was so taken by 'the Son' as so many in the village liked to call him. It sounded a lot like it when most of Hinatas peers were in crazy about the Uchiha.

Hinata puffed. "Y-you shouldn't insult Na-naruto-sensei like t-that." She said with firm voice. "He m-may act like that to most of the people, b-but I know the truth."

"The truth?" Haku and Kurenai asked simultaneously.

Hinata looked at the floor and started playing with her fingers. "H-he's kinder than most t-think. He li-likes to help people. He likes animals. I saw him playing with birds once. And when he helps people h-his e-eyes look so concentrated that it makes me dizzy."

Haku had to exchange looks with her jonin sensei once again who had to shrug. "Point to Hinata." She whispered depressed.

--

Naruto was walking around the town where he was supposed to find Jirocho's kumi. But he wasn't sure where to look first. Normally he would only need to sit down to a bar and before he even knew it, he was in a middle of a toba (A/N: illegal gambling house run by Yakuzas). But not today. He didn't get the 'vibes' from this town like he usually gets when in a Yakuza town. Slight tingling of expected excitement when entering a town full of criminals. He had never before visited Jirochos kumi. They had always met on the road. Jirocho liked relaxing in different onsen towns so it wasn't a great surprise they often met each other. But now when he for once was going to meet them, he couldn't even find them.

He sighed and decided to use a trick he had learned from Jiraiya. He walked into a bar and straight to the counter. As usual, bartender treated him like a normal kid. He had to throw out some idiots who thought they could mug him before people started taking him seriously. After all, not every day a boy able to sent three grown men flying with one leg comes around.

"So, what can I do for you, boy? If you're looking for a job I can-" Bartender continued with more serious tone but not amazed.

"I'm looking for Jirocho."

"What you want of him?" Bartender asked raising an eyebrow.

"He is the love of my life." Naruto answered with a bored voice. "I haven't seen him for a while so I had to come and see him."

"Fine, it's none of my business anyway." The bartender muttered sulking and walked away. "Too bad for you, everyone is gone now."

"Gone?"

"There is this big race you must have heard of." He continued.

"The Shrine race? It's now?" Naruto asked and felt like slapping himself. "I totally forgot."

"Well, everyone's gone to Todoroki Shrine waiting for the results. They should be back in couple days."

"Couple days?"

"Well, maybe a week." The bartender shrugged. "Depends how fast the runners run of course."

"Of course." Naruto sighed disappointed. He had hoped to get back to the Fire country before the end of the week. Now he would have to wait another before he could even do nothing. Patience wasn't one of Narutos virtues.

"So, youngster, what are you gonna do?"

Naruto shrugged. "Don't feel like waiting for couple days." He said and walked off. "I'm heading to the shrine myself."

He exited the bar with a direction to go. Todoroki shrine was about a week walk away with his current pace. It had already taken one week to get here. Sure, in a hurry he could be halfway back to Konoha by now but he never enjoyed hurrying either. Haste makes waste. He liked doing his things with his own pace. So he continued his walk.

He arrived at a port town where he bought himself a boat to cross the ocean.

While the ocean winds pushed his little boat towards the finishing line, he remembered his last time at the ocean.

--Flashback--

Naruto and Isaribi were playing in a small bay. Naruto was disappointed. He had really hoped to see her in a bikini or at least in a swimming suit. But he had to be disappointed because she seemed to like to swim in her usual clothes.

They didn't actually swim that much. She didn't seem to like it that much. She did enjoy sitting on a beach and playing with the sand. Naruto of course enjoyed of seeing her smile. They were currently searching for clams and she was owning him.

"Here's another!" She yelled as she dug up another clam and putting it into her bucket. "Naruto-kun, you really suck at this."

"Well excuse me." He pouted and looked away. "I'm just letting you win."

They were silent for a while before they both started laughing and sat to the beach.

"Do you like it in here?" She asked quietly.

"It's okay I guess." Naruto muttered and shrugged. "I have seen many places but this is the first time I feel like being for a little longer than usual."

"That's good to hear." She whispered happily.

"Did you say something?"

"Nothing. Look! Here another!" She picked up another clam just next to herself.

"You cheated!" Naruto yelled. "You dropped one from your bucket. I'm sure of it!"

"Then prove it. Blaah!" She shoved her tongue to him.

--End Flashback--

Naruto woke up when he felt something passing by. He wasn't sure what was going, he moved it out of his mind. Without any more interest, he turned away and continued his dream. But unfortunately, the dream wouldn't come to him and he was forced to stay awake until he reached another small port town, just like the one where he had left just a day ago. He made some calculations in his head and was sure that he was in the right place.

Then he continued his walk towards the finishing line, where people were gathering. The shrine was amazing place. Full of people and life and everyone was keenly waiting for the results of the race. He noticed Jirocho standing in a middle of his group looking quite a bit anxious. Naruto made his way up to him. "Yo! Ossan! What's up?"

He could feel how the crowd froze as he spoke so disrespectfully to the respected man. "Ah! Naruto-kun! What brings you here today? Coming to watch the race?"

"Sorry but sweaty men running wildly while panting isn't exactly what I call a fantasy." Naruto smirked as he stepped next to him. "I'm here because of my mom."

"Oh! So Tsunade-hime wants another loan? Well, I'm sorry Naruto-kun but now isn't really-"

"Wrong! My mom sent me here to PAY you BACK." Naruto ransacked his shoulder bag, finding a scroll where them money was sealed in. "Here."

Jirocho blinked. "Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Really?"

"Really."

There was an awkward silence. "Are-"

"Yes it's real!" He yelled angrily and handed the scroll over. One of Jirocho's goons took it. "My mom found some source of money and made me come to pay you back as soon as possible."

"Well how nice of you." Jirocho smiled. "Thanks to you, my day might not be a complete waste."

"What you mean? Are you going to lose?"

"Our runner has disappeared." Jirocho sighed worried. "I'm not sure what we're going to do if we lose."

Naruto shrugged. "You will figure it out. You're a smart man."

"They're here! They're here!" Someone yelled and the crowd started cheering their favorites. Naruto stepped aside and watched as the two people ran towards the finishing line. The first one had a slight advantage but the second was gaining up on him every second.

With minor interest Naruto moved away from the crowd to some stand where they were selling some octopus balls. He ate them as he saw how Jirocho's boy won the race easily. Then there was some trouble with some rules but the local daimyo put an end to them and everything worked out. He had done what he was supposed to so when Jirocho was walking to him, he was going to say good bye and start his way back home.

Then he noticed how serious Jircho looked like when he walked to him and he stopped eating. "Has something happened?"

"Actually there is…"

The team guarding the runner had ended up in trouble. A traitor ninja from Konoha had appeared in front of them and tried to kill the runner. Team 7 had blocked his attacks and made an opening for the boy. They hadn't been seen since then.

"So troublesome." Naruto muttered and started walking down the stairs of the shrine. "Stay healthy, Oji-san." He waved his hands and started running. It was a pain but he had to check those kids were okay. They better not have themselves killed, were his thoughts as he ran the track backwards.

He soon noticed a couple that was leaning to each other. He recognized both of them being the freaky kid with that creepy smile and who he was helping to walk was Sakura. They were both beaten pretty badly. "What happened?" He asked as he rushed to them. He took barely conscious Sakura from Sai and laid her to the ground.

"Naruto-sensei… what are you doing here?" Sai asked as he crashed to the ground.

"My mom had some business with your client. Then he told me that something had happened to you." Naruto explained as he checked their wounds. Then he looked around. "Where's the Uchiha?"

"We don't know." Sai answered. "When I woke up, I could only find Sakura-san unconcious on the ground but couldn't find even one hint about him. Nor could I find anything about that missing-nin. Something must have happened to them both if our client was able to finish the race."

"I see." Naruto muttered and stood up. "I guess I should go check."

"N-n-naruto-san…" Sakura was coming to. "P-please help S-sasuke-kun…" Then she passed out again.

"I'll see what I can do. Kage bushin no jutsu!" He yelled and formed the hand seal. Two exact copies of him burst to existence. They knew exactly what to do and raised their patients from the ground. "They will help you to the shrine where you should get some first aid. It doesn't seem that either of you is in any real-life threatening situation so I will leave you like that while I seek out that Uchiha."

"I understand." Sai nodded as the other clone helped him to stand. Naruto said good bye to them and rushed ahead. He arrived to the bridge where they had held the battle. Naruto looked around. "Nothing seems out of the ordinary…" Then he heard a muffled scream. Naruto walked to the woods where he found something unexpected. A girl with red hair and some freaky costume was lying on the ground while her stomach was bleeding severely and tied up and gagged while some other male ninja was holding a kunai to her neck. "Now, bitch. I will pay you back for what you did to me last time!" He yelled and was ready to stab before a fist sent him flying through trees.

"You okay?" Naruto asked as he looked to the girl in the ground. She was obviously hurt and had a big wound in her abdomen. Naruto knelt to her side and started checking her wound more closely. "What the hell happened to you? This is not your regular sword wound, is it?" There was more muffled screams as the girl struggled against her bonds. "Oh yeah. Sorry." He apologized and removed her gag. "You okay?"

"Of course I'm not fucking okay! I have a fucking hole in my stomach! How do you think I am?!" The red head started ranting to him furiously.

Naruto blinked.

"Get these damn things off me now or I will kill you!" She yelled and struggled again.

"You shouldn't do that. You will only harm yourself more." Naruto tried to stop her while opening her bonds.

"What are you? A fucking doctor?"

"Yeah." Naruto nodded surprising her. "Or learning at least." He started healing her stomach. 'Multiply bleeding sources… this will be bad. She needs to get some surgical attention and fast.' He thought.

"What? Then heal me already you fuckface!"

"What happened?" Naruto asked ignoring her insults and glanced at the unconscious man who he had sent flying. "There seem to have been some sort of quarrel with you two."

"Has nothing to do with you!" She yelled and flinched from the pain. "Hurry up!"

"This isn't something I can just hurry!" Naruto snapped back surprising her. "This wound goes all the way to your spine. It's possible that you won't walk ever again! Now I ask, what the hell happened?"

The girl looked away angrily. "Me and my… team had an errand to run for our leader." She muttered. Naruto noticed the hesitation in her voice. "We arrived when we found our… target fighting with that guy." She spat at the unconscious ninja. "He was using this freak ass sword of something and was owning him. He was just about to finish him off when my beloved fucking teammates decided to use me as a meat shield." She spat again. "Those whores! They let me to take the hit and then just run away with the target like it was nothing! I'll fucking kill them! And that brat! I don't care even if that fucking pedophile wants him! I'll kill them all!" She flinched again. "What the hell is taking you so long?"

Naruto took a moment to evaluate the situation. "You need medical attention."

"No shit, Sherlock!" She screamed flustered. "You must be a fucking doctor!"

Naruto ignored her rant. "I mean some far more superior skills that I have. My moms."

"Your moms?" She asked disbelieving. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"You know you have a quite a mouth, sweetheart." He said starting to get annoyed by her attitude.

"Don't call me a sweetheart, fuckface!"

"Don't call me a fuckface, bitch!"

"Who're you calling bitch?!"

"You're my bitch!" Naruto smirked and stood up. "But foreplay can wait until you're healed. I have given you some emergency treatment so you should be okay for a while. Now I need to get you, and that guy back to the shrine." Then he brushed his hair. "This is getting so troublesome. Then there's that Uchiha bastard I need to find."

"What did you say?" The red head asked narrowing her eyes. "Just who are you?"

Naruto smirked. "The soon-to-be world's greatest pervert and soon-to-be greatest medic. Ups. I shouldn't have said that."

"The first part or the second?" She asked.

"The first part." Naruto blushed and cleared his throat. "Anyway, do you know something? I'm looking for an Uchiha. He has a dark hair that looks similar to a chicken butt, frowning all the time and has this… 'I hate everything that moves and even some immobile objects' kind of smirk on his face all the time. Oh yeah, he has this fan on his back. Rings any bells?" There was a moment of silence when Naruto realized it. "He was your target, wasn't he?"

The red head didn't answer. Just looked away.

"That pedophile…" He continued. "Who was he exactly?"

"Just who are you? I haven't got your name yet, fuckface!"

"My name isn't fuckface. It's Senju. Senju Naruto." He waited for her reaction.

"S-s-senju?" Tayuyas eyes widened in shock. "As in Senju Tsunade… one of the S-sannin?"

"My mom." Naruto muttered. "You're talking about Orochimaru, aren't you?"

"How-"

"Only a person in a direct contact with one of the three knows the magnitude of their power." Naruto explained. "But because I know you're not with my mom, and I can pretty much figure out that you're not with Ero-sennin that only leaves our favorite snake charmer." Naruto knelt closer. "Now, tell me, where is the Uchiha?"

"Long gone by now." She whispered. "Orochimaru wants Sharingan. Your Uchiha is the only one available. He sent me and my team to get him."

"So you kidnapped him?"

Tayuya gave out a sorrowful laugh. "Like we needed to. What I saw from the ground, I could tell that he was more than willing to leave when he saw how strong they were." She took a deep breath. "They are now heading towards the Sound village."

"This sucks." Naruto shrugged. "In any case, you obviously need more attention than he does." He created another pair of shadow clones and told them to carry both the girl and the unconscious ninja away. "I never got your name."

"Let go of me! Now! I don't need to you carry me!" When her words fell to death ears, she looked away. "Tayuya. Now let me go!"

"Nice to meet you, Tayuya." Naruto smiled kindly and ignored her words again.

"Nice to meet you, Fuckface."

Naruto sighed and told his clones to carry them both to the shrine. "I will take a little scout ahead and see if I can catch up with them." He told and turned around.

"What? Who do you think you are?"

"No one special." Naruto muttered and walked off. "But if my instinct is correct, I can't just let it go."

"Don't come crying to me when you get your ass raped by them!" Tayuya screamed after the real Naruto run away. "What the hell is a matter with you?" She asked from his clone who was carrying her.

"Don't know really." Naruto-clone shrugged. "If it were me I would just let that snake bastard let his way with him."

"It's not like he cares about him." The other one agreed.

"Then why in hell does he do that?"

"Because there's a pretty girl who is asking for a favor." They said in unison and smirked. "No gentleman like myself could go back to her and tell her that I couldn't do it because someone told me it's a no-go."

Tayuya puffed. "Go fuck yourself."

"I don't need to." Naruto-clones yelled proudly.

--

The real Naruto was running full speed ahead trying to guess where his target was going. If what Tayuya said was true, he had gone by his own will and they didn't need to restrain him. But they wouldn't be in much of a hurry to get out of here either. They couldn't think of anyone would come after them so quickly. And they must be tired for running for so long. Yes, they were what woke him up back then at the boat. They were running over the sea. Even with Narutos control it would be hard (A/N: Narutos trick for his high control because he ejects most of his chakra out of his body so his reserves are not bigger than regular chunin or jonin but he can use them more effectively. Just a little heads up again). He looked around the island, creating several shadow clones making himself panting at one point.

But he couldn't find one trace of them. The island was empty.

--

Tsunade was doing some work in her office. Shizune and Haku were doing their best to help her.

"Then you have to check these." Shizune handed over some documents. "And Haku has the report about the ANBU investigation of the movements of the Sound village."

"Damn." She cursed and stamped them quickly. "Done! Anything else?"

"Well, nothing at the moment…" The door was knocked and Haku rushed to answer it.

"Tsunade-sama, the elderly advisors are asking for an audience." She turned her head.

Tsunade sighed and leaned to her another hand. "Let them in."

"Glad to see you're taking your job seriously, Tsunade-hime." Koharu said as she and Homura walked in.

"What do you want?" Tsunade asked. "I don't have all day."

"We want to talk about Kumo." Homura said. "Or more about the possible alliance with them."

Tsunade sighed. "Go on."

Just when the advisors we're about to start to talking about the benefits of the alliance, a slug puffed to the table.

"WAAAAZZZZUP!!!" It screamed with very loud voice. "Is everybody ready to party?!"

Tsunades eyebrow tugged. "Why are you here?"

Haku watched wide eyed as the slug talked and was doing some… dance moves on the table. A SLUG!!! "W-w-w-what-"

Shizune placed her hand to her shoulder calming her down. "That's a summon. Naruto-kun uses this particular individual as a messenger. Her name is Katsuya. But…"

"But what?"

"We don't know where she got her personality from. The head summon, Katsuyu-san is very serene person like most her other slugs. Yet for some reason, Naruto-kun always prefers her above other slugs."

Tsunade slammed her hand to the table ending the show. "I know why he favors you." She glared at the small slug who looked up with its tentacle eyes. It was so obvious to her. 'The brat must have some ability to push my buttons while not even in the village. I bet he is the one who corrupted this slug too.' "But what are you doing here? Did something happen?"

"Yo! Yo! Yo!" The slug greeted her and did a back flip very spiritedly. "Wazup Baa-chan! Katsuya-sama is here to rock the HOUSE!!!" She screamed.

"Enough!" Tsunade yelled and slammed again to her desk. This time with her fist. "Why-are-you-here."

The great hole in the desk might have shaken the little slug badly because she started nodding furiously. "Okay, okay. No need to go for a stroke. Man! Can't a poor slug get a little slack here? I mean is that too much? I'm asking for just a little appreciation here! Do you have any idea how hard is it to gain a rep of a beat killing rapper if you only get few minutes screen time once in awhile? Do you?"

"I have to talk with your mother about this." Tsunade rubbed her temples. "Do you really have to do this?"

"If you don't want me to leave without telling my message, then yes."

"Tsunade-hime. It seems that this is a personal matter so we will take our leave and return when-"

"Stay right there!" Slug snapped suddenly. "I finally get some new faces around and they are going to listen when I sing or I'm going leave here and never come back!"

"And what a great devastating loss it would be." Tsunade sighed and pointed at the advisors. "Stay."

"But-"

"This will only take a minute, right?"

"If I'm allowed to finish, then yes." Katsuya took a deep breath. "Okay, here goes. And a one and a two and-" Half an hour later the slug finally stopped singing and dancing.

There was a moment of silence until Shizune, Haku and even Homaru clapped their hands. Even he had to raise his hat to the little slug who tried so hard. Tsunade on the other hand was about to explode. "What's the message?" She asked with an alarmingly deep voice.

"Oh yeah." Slug obviously was satisfied with herself. "Well, Naruto told me something about being able to hand over the money. Some trouble with the some ninja business. Some Uchiha went missing. Can't really remember that much."

"What?!" Everyone in the room asked shocked. "What was that you said?"

"Well you know how it is when you're thinking new songs-"

"BEFORE THAT!!!" Everyone yelled so loud that Haku had to cover her ears.

"Some Uchiha had gone missing." The slug shrugged. "I don't really remember that much. I do remember him telling that he would be arriving to Fire country soon with a missing-nin and remains of the team that was there."

"Anything else?"

"Well I do have another song I could sing-"

Tsunade glared with all her might.

"I guess not." Katsuya laughed nervously and disappeared.

"Tsunade-hime-" Both advisors walked closer.

"I know." Tsunade nodded. "Shizune! Get the first team available! Haku! Go and find Kakashi now! "

"We understand!" Both women nodded and rushed out of the office.

--

Naruto arrived to the shrine where he was greeted with all her patients who were receiving emergency treatment from the village doctor while Jirocho and one of Narutos clones observed. When Naruto walked up the stairs, Sakura pushed the old man aside and rushed to him.

"Naruto-sensei!" She jumped almost into him. "Sasuke-kun? Where is Sasuke-kun?!"

Naruto only shook his head and walked pass her leaving her to cry by herself.

"N-no way… it… it can't be…" She crushed to the ground crying.

"Couldn't find them, Fuckface?" Tayuya asked arrogantly. Her stomach was covered with bandages. Naruto had told her to keep her background as a secret until he could figure out what to do. The missing-nin, Aoi, was tied up very neatly and was glaring everything around while Sai was standing behind him on guard duty. Out of everyone there, he had the least injuries.

"They were already too far away." Naruto explained while he sat next to her to check her wound. "I used my summons to contact Konoha. They should be aware of our situation right now."

"Did you tell them?" She nodded at Sakura who was getting comforted by the nurse who had helped the doctor.

"No." Naruto shook his head. "They are already too far away. They are not anywhere near this island or hiding too well for me to find them. In any case, those genins would only get themselves into trouble if they went running after him. It's better for them to wait for orders from the village. I'll go change few words with Jirocho. I'll be right back."

"Fine." Tayuya puffed. "See if I care. I'll just wait here to bleed to death."

Naruto walked to Jirocho who was waiting for him a little further away. "I'm sorry to hear of your loss." He nodded.

"Not my loss frankly." Naruto said uncaringly. "Anyway, can you arrange a boat to the main land? I need to get her to Konoha soon as possible." He nodded at Tayuya who was cursing the doctor for doing a bad job for treating her and feeling her up and molesting her and etc. "And she needs a friend seriously." He nodded at Sakura who was still crying at the place where Naruto had left her. Idate had walked over to her to offer some comfort.

"I can see that too." Jirocho muttered. "I will see what I can do." He left the shrine. "Thank your mother for paying her debt so soon."

"Don't mention it." Naruto muttered and walked back to his patient. "Sai."

"Yes?" He answered. "Is there something I can do?"

"Yes. Go and help your teammate." Naruto muttered. "I'll look after him."

"But-"

"Your teammate needs you." Naruto said with a firm voice.

Sai nodded slowly and walked to Sakura who was currently hugging the first thing in sight, Idate. And it was obviously painful to him because he was turning blue. And that wasn't a metaphor

Naruto walked to the prisoner who was glaring at him. "Who're you, brat?"

"It's not your concern." Naruto answered and gathered some chakra into his palm. "This will be painless." He slightly touched his forehead. "Fuuin!" He sealed all his memories of the last few days to be sure. He didn't want any more conflicts long as he was in charge. And the seal could be easily undone by any jonin or ANBU level ninja so he didn't need to worry about that. He glanced at Tayuya. If Sakura were to find out her involvement in Sasukes disappearance, there might be bodies on the way. First he would have to deal with the wound in her abdomen, and then they could start torturing all he cared.

"What are you looking at, Fuckface!?" Tayuya snapped agitated when he kept starting at her. "Are you getting a hard on?"

"You must be popular among boys." He muttered. "With a mouth like that."

"Something wrong with the way I speak, Cocksucker!?"

"Never mind." Naruto muttered and walked away. "Try not to stress yourself too much, okay. That kind of wound can be fatal if not taken seriously."

She only spat into his feet and looked away.

During the boat trip, Naruto kept Sakura busy for his own sake. He didn't feel like making excuses why he couldn't find Sasuke so he kept treating Tayuya and became more familiar with her. She still spat in his face when ever had enough strength to gather the saliva so he couldn't call her friendly. She had demanded to know why he was dragging her ass to Konoha. All the usual options where suggested like torture and interrogation, slavery at a brothel, his personal sex toy etc. You know, the likely reasons you expected.

Naruto had assured her that he wouldn't let anything to happen to her long as she was his patient. "I don't care even if you were the Snake himself. Long as I'm your doctor, I will make everything in my power to make you better. And until you do, they better come with an army or something because nothing less won't make able to touch you."

Something in his words must have assured her quite a bit so she didn't rant about the subject anymore. Of course she kept ranting about everything else in the world.

"And besides, my mom is the Hokage. I can always convince her with the way I want." He smiled. "So rest assured. Long as you're in Konoha, you're under my wing until you leave fully healed."

"But…" Tayuya avoided his gaze. "I…"

"What?"

"I helped killing that Old fart of yours." She spat quietly. "There. I told you."

"What?"

"That's right. I helped Orochimaru to kill that old Hokage of yours by sealing him inside that cube on the stadium. Now, kill me. That's what you want right? Revenge? Well, lucky you don't have to do much. Just finish me and be done with it."

Tayuya looked up to Narutos eyes like waiting to see hate in them so she wasn't surprised when she couldn't see them. Then he raised his eyes and smiled. "That's irrelevant."

"What?"

"Didn't I say that I didn't matter even if you were Orochimaru himself? All I care is that you're now my patient and that's it. Even if I have to go to war with Hidden villages, I will make you better." He smiled to her. "And besides, he wasn't my Hokage." He leaned back. "You still might want to keep that down while in Konoha. People in there aren't as open minded as I am."

That night Sakura was sitting in a middle of a boat looking up to the starry sky. Naruto made a mistake of staying up for little longer.

"It happened when I was seven." She began with a weak voice.

"What?" Naruto asked regretting it immediately.

"When I fell in love with Sasuke-kun." She whispered. "All the other girls were crazy about her too but I loved him. Do you know why?" She didn't wait for an answer. "When I was in the academy doing a test, I glanced at him quietly. He was so lonely. It was about a year after the loose of his family. He was so lonely yet so determined to become the best. He tried his best at every time and most of the time he was the best."

"Great." Naruto muttered.

"Then this one time, I did better than him in a test." She continued her story. "He came to me. I thought he was angry but he smiled to me." Naruto raised an eyebrow. It was almost impossible to imagine the Uchiha smiling. "He said he was impressed and asked about my name. Then he told that he wouldn't lose ever again. That was when I fell in love with him." Naruto could see the sparkly tears running down her cheeks. "Is he really-"

"I searched the whole island." Naruto told truthfully and let it there. She started to cry louder.

"Dick move, Fuckface. Dick move." Tayuya commented. "Now I can't sleep."

The next day Naruto and the group arrived to a port town in the Fire country. They had quite a welcoming party. Ibiki and two guard chunins had come for the prisoner Aoi, while Kakashi and Team 10 were there waiting for details about Sasuke. They only knew that he had gone missing and that there was a missing-nin in the boat. And of course Haku was there too. Tsunade had first tried to convince her to do otherwise but she didn't give in. She had even tried of sneaking off but Shizune had cleared her when she was stopped at the gates.

Soon as the boat connected with the dock, Haku jumped on to the boat to Narutos side. "Are you okay, Naruto-sama?"

"I'm fine." He nodded as he watched the welcoming comity coming onboard. "Look after the girl over there. Don't mind about what she says. She has a dirty mouth."

"Understood." Haku nodded and rushed to Tayuya who demanded to know what was going on. Loud.

First one to step to the boat was Kakashi and right behind him Team 10. "Naruto-san, Sasuke-"

Naruto raised his hand to silence him and nodding at Sakura who was still sweeping silently. Ino had rushed to comfort her friend. Shikamaru and Chouji followed. "We should talk a little further away."

Asuma noticed how Kakashi and Naruto moved further away from the group and nodded to Ibiki who nodded back. They walked to them as Naruto was about to start explaining what he knew. Chunins walked to Aoi taking him into custody.

"What happened to Sasuke?" Kakashi asked. "And why is that Sound ninja onboard unrestrained."

"So you noticed huh?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe you didn't know but she was one of the four who helped Orochimaru to kills Sandaime."

"Really? Had no idea." Naruto answered with a flat voice which caused several eyebrows to rise in shock.

"You knew?"

"She has a big mouth and even worse personality." He answered. "Is something in the matter?"

Asuma seemed to be a little agitated. "We need to restrain her now and take her to the ANBU to be interrogated."

"No." Naruto said with clear voice.

"I'm sorry but that's not your call."

"Actually it is." Naruto hardened his gaze. "Because now she is my patient. And long as she is my patient, I-don't-care-what-she-has-done. All I see is a teenage female with a severe wound in her abdomen of size of my fist. I don't know about you but I don't think many people would be able to move too much around with that." He swiftly glared at Kakashi who flinched slightly. "And besides, I'm taking her to Konoha with me to receive treatment. You can ask everything you want there."

"But what about Sasuke? What happened to him?" Kakashi asked.

"He was either kidnapped or he went willingly with the other three after they abandoned her." Naruto explained.

"What you mean 'went willingly'?" Ibiki asked. "Who would go willingly to the enemy's base?"

Naruto shrugged. "I don't know. I'm not a ninja. I'm just telling you what I know."

"And what do you know?"

"Orochimaru wants Sharingan." Everyone's eyes widened. "She told me." He nodded at Tayuya. She was currently arguing with Haku of seriousness of her injuries. "She also told me something about body transfer and that Orochimaru is in need of a new body soon." He continued with a grim voice. "I don't know all the facts and I don't want to. But I searched the whole island before leaving it. There was no sign of them anywhere near the place."

Kakashi looked at Sakura. "Does she know?"

"Only that I couldn't find Sasuke. I left everything else to her imagination." He shrugged. "I have told everything I know. Now if you excuse me, my patient is waiting for me." He walked to Haku and Tayuya.

"And I'm telling you that I'm fucking fine!" Tayuya fought against Haku.

"Problems?" Naruto asked.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-sama but the patient isn't co-operating with me."

"No surprise there." Naruto muttered.

"Says high and mighty 'Naruto-sama'. Fuckface." Tayuya spat again. Haku was about to retaliate when Naruto summoned a big slug. "What the…" The slug jumped over the unsuspecting girl and sucked it inside.

"Finally!" Naruto yelled. "Some sweet silence! That girl has been at it nonstop ever since we left."

"What just happened?" Haku asked jumping away as the slug disappeared with a burst of smoke.

"Slugs can be used to deliver patients. They can emit a tranquilizing substance that can preserve the body for hours. And she will be unconscious until further notice so it will be quiet around here. Shall we?" He stepped to the land with Haku leaving shinobis to do their business.

They arrived to Konoha soon enough and Naruto was marched directly into the council room. The word what had happened had arrived before him. So Naruto had to explain everything that had happened to a room full of people consisting Hokage, elderly advisors, council and other important people of Konoha. "And that's when we arrived landed to the Fire Country."

"Was that all?" Cold eyes glared at him. These were the only people in the village who knew who he really was. And they didn't like it at all that he was there.

"Yes."

"Where is that Sound kunoichi you found?" Danzo asked slowly. "I don't remember seeing her."

"She is in a safe place. Don't worry." Naruto answered.

"Where."

"On Slug Island." Naruto answered. "I sent her there before I can start operating her."

"That's very… admirable of you, Naruto-kun." One of the councilors strained a smile. "But we need you to summon her back so we can interrogate her."

"No." Naruto said before he had ended.

"Excuse me?"

"I won't allow you to interrogate her. Not until she is fully healed."

"Just with authority you think you can-" Danzo began.

"With an authority of her doctor who is me." Naruto with sudden strength in his voice. "Moment I found her bound the ground, wounded, she became my patient. What happened before or what happens after she is healed, is no concern of mine. But everything that happens in between, is." He gave a glare to everyone in the room.

"So what are you going to do?" Danzo asked leaning forward. "Just let her spend rest of her life at the 'Slug Island'?"

"No. I would like to go to the hospital, summon the slug I sealed her inside with and perform a surgery so I can fully heal her." Naruto explained.

Tsunade leaned forward. "What kind of wound is it?"

Naruto quickly explained the manner of the wound. Tsunade made few notes ignoring disapproving looks she received from the council. "I see. That is pretty bad."

"Can we question her, Hokage-sama?" One of the councilors asked.

"Interrogation is out of question if that's what you want to know." Tsunade flipped through her notes. "She has already lost of lot of blood and her wound has already started to infect. If Naruto hadn't summoned the slug, she would be dead by now. We need to perform a surgery soon as possible."

"What about-"

"If what we heard from this girl… Tayuya, it is true Uchiha Sasuke went with them from his own free will." Tsunade gave it a thought.

"It must be the cursed seal that is affecting his mind." One of the councilors said loudly.

"Even if it is, he is gone by now." Tsunade leaned back. "We should now decide if we should declare him as a missing-nin or if not then what should we do."

"Wait." Sudden croak interrupted them. "Jiraiya tells you to wait before doing anything decisive."

"Who-" Councilors saw a small toad sitting in a middle of a table. "One of Jiraiya-samas summons?"

"What he wants?" Tsunade asked.

"Yo!" Toad greeted them. "Jiraiya just wanted to tell you that he has gotten some serious information about the Orochimaru and your Uchiha who he saw moving along with a group Sound nins." This raised some interest in the room. "He didn't get him, if that's what you want to know. He just saw them by flash when scouting an enemy territory."

"So, what is the information he wants to share with us?" Tsunade asked.

Toad shrugged. "Don't know. He didn't tell me. He said he was in too much of a hurry at the moment. He just told me to repeat the message and tell you to wait for him to come back or to contact you. See ya!" He disappeared from the table.

"That decides it then." Tsunade stood up and the councilors followed her. "We wait for him to to contact us and then make our decision. Until then, we keep everything we have found out in this room as a secret. Understood? Even that girl's identity and her involvement in this." She looked at Naruto. "We will question her after the surgery and we will place a twenty-four hours ANBU guarding around her. To guard and protect her. Orochimaru isn't the type to ignore a loose thread. Can we agree to this, Naruto?"

Naruto nodded quietly.

"Good. And with that, we are adjourned. Shizune, tell my orders to Ibiki, Asuma and Kakashi. I want to talk with him personally after the surgery. Understood?"

"Of course, Hokage-sama." Shizune nodded.

They left the council room. Haku was waiting by the door. They exited the Hokage tower and entered the village. "You okay?" Tsunade asked from her son.

"Yeah. Just can't take those guys." Naruto muttered looking around. The news had started to spread about rumored death of the 'last Uchiha'. Far as Naruto could make it, his involvement wasn't yet a rumor.

"I healed Lee, by the way." Tsunade said suddenly. "His leg and arm. Just yesterday."

"That's great." He nodded. "How did you do it?"

"As you originally planned." She smiled proudly to him. "Thanks to you, Lee can return to active duty in few days time."

"Woppy doo." Naruto muttered sarcastically.

"Did you make the drop, by the way?"

"Yes. He wanted to thank you for paying him so quickly. I still would like to know where did you get that money."

"None of your concern." Tsunade said firmly. He didn't need to know that she was selling Jiraiya some 'peeping time'.

They arrived at the hospital. At the doors Tsunade stopped him. "It's okay now, Naruto. You can summon her back."

Naruto formed the summoning and the slug jumped back to the scene. Everyone around were shocked when the slug appeared suddenly like that. Even Haku who had seen a summoning before thought it was too weird.

"You want me to release her?" The slug asked.

"Yes. Thanks, Katsuya-chan." He smiled and waited as the slug peeled off from the Sound girl.

"Bring a stretcher!" Tsunade yelled to nurses who were gathered around as unconscious Tayuya appeared from inside. "And prepare an OR." She looked at Naruto. "Let the fun begin." Who nodded back.

**Chapter END**

A/N: Well, wasn't expecting that were you, huh? Everyone was just thinking that 'aww! just another boring chapter about the filler' or something like that. Well here's a surprise for you. I completely skipped Sasukes' retrieval arc. You must want to know why? Because 99% percent of all the Naruto fics has that arc written over and over again like it was in the series. First Chouji fights that fat guy. Then Neji that spider, Kiba against that two face while Shikamaru takes out Tayuya and Naruto rushes forwards fighting first against Kimimaro before Lee comes along and then he rushes to fight Sasuke. See? There it was. The whole arc in a nutshell. And why does everyone have to write it always? Of course there are some minor changes considering what kind of person authors the Naruto fanfic. But I decided to skip that whole thing. And this way was more effective. First, Sound Four didn't have to risk the capture. Nor did they had to wait for any rescue party coming along. Now they could just cross the ocean, run fast as they could through few countries to Oto where they would be heroes for five minutes.

A/N: I know many of you must have waited for Naruto vs Sasuke all out fight at the Valley of the End. Well, sorry. Not gonna happen. I'm going to keep fight scenes in this fic in a pure minimum. My Naruto is a pacifist by nature. And even I had followed the original plot where they had proceed to a fight, then what? Naruto is a medic. Not a shinobi. Especially from Leaf. Why would he go to get some selfless jerk back when he clearly wanted to go? When there's no connection between them? I have nothing against Sasuke. I understand him greatly. True, many ninjas had a painful past but c'mon! First, your whole CLAN is killed by your older brother and THEN you go through that genjutsu that Itachi put him through. If that happened somewhere during this day and age, he would had been admitted to an asylum where he would be drawing monster with his own blood. So his vengeance is understandable. To me at least. And when you start thinking that 'Naruto had gone through worse and come out better' or stuff, think how lucky he was! And it must have taken a lot of effort from Tsunade and Shizune to open him up. And even still he is still kind of a screwed up person. And back to Sasuke, in the series, Naruto was there for him. Naruto, a person who was able to convince Pain that what he did was wrong, wasn't there. Naruto, the sun of the series wasn't there to help him. Sasuke was the only person who was lonely in Konoha. No Naruto to annoy him. No Naruto to compete against him. And especially, Naruto, his teammate, wasn't there for him. As Orochimaru said to Kabuto during preliminaries: 'He is very influential to Sasuke-kun' in episode 51. See if you don't believe it. That's enough about him.

A/N: Sorry about that just now. I started ranting again. There still few things I would like to make clear. I added the Sakura scene in order to make tell everyone that I like Sakura. She is an important character in the series even if she isn't in this fic. So to all who think that Sakura is just some useless bitch, I will have this message: 'TAKE YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR ASS, please.' Thank you. Most of the people think that Sakura liked Sasuke just because everyone else liked Sasuke. Did anyone read these few chapters in manga recently? She had some serious feelings for him. What will happen I will leave to the higher power but I just HATE fics where Sakura is made some useless bitch who can't even walk straight. She has great talent and even if she doesn't end up with Naruto, that doesn't mean she is a useless bitch. Sorry… I started ranting again. Anyway, I wanted to give her a reason to like Sasuke. That's why I added the scene at the boat. So you people wouldn't think badly of her.

A/N: Third thing. This is a message to all Naruto+Tayuya fans out there. They aren't the couple, yet at least! I just thought her for a moment and decided to give her a role in this fic. What kind, will be revealed when the story goes on.

A/N: Fourth thing. Poll winner was obviously this fic so I updated it now.

A/N: Fifth thing, did you read the latest chapter in manga? Danzo had a Sharingan? Who would have guessed that? What does it mean? Is he Madara? I don't think so. If he were, he could have destroyed Konoha long ago, couldn't he? Danzo is Hokage finally. What he wanted. Why would he want that if he wanted to destroy the place? So if he isn't Madara, how does he have the Sharingan? I just let that hang in the air.

A/N: I noticed that only a few people voted for my new fic that I'm thinking on writing so I decided to add a little Omake. It's the fight of the Valley of the End. It's pretty much from the middle of the that story but it can work as a pilot. If you like the idea, I will write it but remember, this is an Omake. It may change somewhat before my fic reaches that point. So here it is… I have to think of a good title for it… anyway, This is a fic where Naruto is beaten as a child and a person who finds him after that. He is an OC. Time goes on, and Naruto becomes a ninja. A lot happens (Hard to write without giving a lot of the plot). Well, here it goes:

**OMAKE: Promises made**

"So you came, dope." Sasuke said while sitting on the head of Uchiha Madara. He looked to other side of the river. The dope, in his grey hakama. Eye-pad over his eyes while holding his red umbrella.

Naruto standing over the head of Shodaime, smirked. "I'm here and you know it has nothing to do with Konoha."

Sasuke thought it for a moment. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you let me go? I'm deserting Konoha here."

--Flashback--

Sasuke placed Sakura to the bench before turning around. He saw a glimpse of a red umbrella walking besides him. He turned around quickly to see the dope walking down the street his usual uninterested look on his face. "Remember to come outside. It would be a pain if she got pregnant." He said and walked away like nothing interesting happened.

--End Flashback--

"Because of two reasons." He raised two fingers and then changed it to one. "First reason is, it had nothing to do with me. The second, is because you have the look."

"The look?"

"The look that even if I had knocked you out right there and dragged to the Hokage, the first chance you got, you would have bailed on the village. The look," Their eyes met. "of ambition. You have to kill your brother. Your heart is set on that. Nothing we do can change that." He glanced over his shoulder. "The strength you need and want cannot be provided from the village. You know that too."

"I could just turn all my new strength against Konoha or Orochimaru could take over my body. That could be a big problem in the future."

"I can't see to the future. If I could, life would be boring." Naruto smirked. "No one can be proven guilty to something they might do in the future. You might slip and hit your head the next moment and die. Nothing is certain. When and if something attacks Konoha, I will be protecting it. Even if it's you or anything else."

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why do you protect that place? I've seen how they treat you. Yet for some reason, you're very loyal to them."

Naruto looked up and saw some birds flying high. "Konoha maybe isn't my home. Nor do I want to live there. But so many people I respect and love have put so much into it. I just can't let someone ruin the place as long as I live there if so many people have sacrificed their lives to protect that place." He imagined Ero-sennin, toads, his mother, Kushina and even the cursed Yondaime who ruined his life, his father. He imagined his jounin sensei and teammates and of course, his older brother. "Before I find my place in this world that will do just fine." He smiled. "We have talked enough. Shall we begin?"

Sasuke activated his Sharingan. "You know, out of everyone in the village, you're the only person I'm going to miss and regret killing of."

"Why thank you." Naruto smiled and threw his umbrella into the air. "You too." While the umbrella remained floating in the air, he pulled out his tonfas.

Sasuke threw kunais and charged ahead. Naruto blocked them easily with his weapons and charged too. They jumped from their footings and met just over the river. Naruto aimed for his neck while Sasuke saw it coming and kicked his guts. Naruto blocked his leg with his own while Sasuke dodged his attack. They exchanged attacks in the mid air before crashing loudly into the lake. Sasuke was able to stand but Naruto flew right through.

"Pathetic as usual." He taunted as Naruto pulled himself over the surface with trouble. Naruto charged again and Sasuke countered. They started a furious taijutsu fight over the lake. That was before Sasuke was able to see Narutos move in advance and grabbed his hand. "It's over." He formed Chidori into his hand and punctured Narutos shoulder with it. There was a clear hole in there. He let Naruto go who crushed to the ground, clutching to his shoulder.

"That hurts." He panted. Sasuke stepped forward. "I can't go on like this." He reached for his eye-pad.

"So you had a trick in your sleeve. Let me see it. Even though there's nothing you can do without your other hand."

Naruto ripped his eye-pad off and seal became undone. His injury from childhood started leaking red chakra that quickly covered him completely. His face became more feral and his fangs grew longer.

"Y-you have two eyes? I thought you said you had lost your eye in an accident? Why are you wearing an eye-pad if you don't need it? Trying to imitate Kakashi?" Sasuke asked shocked. 'And what is with that chakra. His wound… it's healing so fast I can see it!'

"I did lose it." Naruto smirked and picked up his tonfa he had dropped while just now. "I was training alone. Some… missing-nin became rushing right through our home. There was a fight and an accident caused me to lose my eye. An explosive tag to my face. My special chakra saved my face but my eye lost its ability to hold it back." He picked his eye-pad of the ground. "My Aniki made this. It holds back that chakra." His chakra was starting to form a tail behind him. "I hate using this though but you're using the cursed seal while I'm using this. I guess you can say we're equal." He lowered his weight point and prepared to attack. "Round two. Go!" He charged ahead with incredible speed and punched Sasuke to a face. It was like he was completely a different person without his eye-pad. His moves became more brutal and unforgiving. He made lot of sweep moves. Sasuke was having more hard time at keeping up with him. Until suddenly Sasuke saw it. He could see it coming. He was able to avoid it and attack before Naruto was able to counter. Naruto was sent flying far away. He had reached the cursed seal level two.

Naruto threw away his tonfas. "Let's finish this." He brought out his hand and chakra started swirling in it.

Sasuke made hands sings and his hand started sparkling.

They charged at each other with the best attacks they could master. Naruto in his one-tailed form and Sasuke in his winged cursed seal lvl 2 form. Their attacks connected. There was a big flash of light and explosion. Then suddenly. Everything became silent.

The lake became still. Everything ended.

**Omake END**

A/N: So, how do you like it? I know I rushed it and there must be like dozens of questions you have in mind but I hope you will get the general idea my fic will proceed. I was thinking of writing a summary like this: "Name Aoshi was called a genius before Kyuubi attacked. Now he has lost everything. His family. His friends. His career. Everything. And tonight, he will have his revenge. Or will he…?" Does that raise any curiosity? Does it? If you're worried that I will ignore this fic like others, don't worry. I HAVEN'T abandoned any of them. Naruto has a new 'pet' will be continued when I get wind of it. Most likely I will re-write it from scratch. Codename: Fox, I will continue also. I promised to continue my Bleach-Naruto crossover when I got the chance and get wind of it. I'm currently thinking how to continue it. And I will continue this fic of course as promised. I have every intention to fulfill all my fics and promises. I'll hope you enjoyed this chapter and didn't mind me writing all this. If anyone could actually finish this, remember to review. Thank you.

See you again soon!


	10. Fight of tree and bone

**Chapter 10: Fight of tree and bone**

A/N: Hey everyone. Just a small answer to one of my reviews on the last chapter. Someone said, that they didn't understand why the show was called Naruto and not just Sasuke because it was all about how great he was and how Naruto always sucked and blah blah blah. As my answer to you, let me ask, what the hell have you been watching and when? I'd like to watch this series once myself to see what you're talking about. Seriously! I have a habit of watching series many times over before getting bored with it. And even then I will come back to it when not finding anything better. I have watched Naruto several times over and ask again, when the heck did those things happen? I seriously advise everyone to watch that series once more before starting to rant something about how Sasuke is a useless bastard who can do everything or how Sakura can't do anything but faint. And this time, count these things: times Sakura hit Naruto, times Sasuke acted by himself, times when Sasuke outdid Naruto. Because I don't remember that much on that many accounts. I do remember how Naruto defeated Haku after Sasuke was down. How he fought against that giant snake when Sasuke was paralyzed from fear etc. And so it wouldn't be completely one-sided, how Sasuke was ready to fight against those mist ninjas when they ambushed Team 7 and how Naruto paralyzed from fear in turn. Also, that very same review said something interesting. How every move Naruto ever got was either too dangerous for him and how Sasuke kept getting stronger. True, his Fuuton Rasengan was too dangerous but then again, what do you expect from an attack that would attack everything on the cellular level. And Kyuubi has simply too much power for anyone to use it without losing himself. True, almost to the very end of the series, Naruto was pretty weak against Sasuke. But remember Chapter 430 when Naruto returned from Toad mountain? Remember how he defeated one of the Peins with a single attack and others briefly after that? Remember how great it felt when he did that? If Naruto had bunch of powerful attacks already, it wouldn't have been much of a climax now would have? Sasuke's strength grew steadily but it was boring. Naruto had a power-up that I can't help but compare to Dragonball Z when Goku transformed for the first time to a Super-Saiyan! Yeah, that's right! I like DBZ too. It's a classic. Any problems? Good. Anyway, everyone who is in too deep in that Angst world of theirs, I suggest that you read Naruto once again or watch the show. Then think again what you know and what you learned. Does miracles to your attitude.

A/N: Sorry about that. I just couldn't stop myself. I just started ranting again. Now, the real Chapter may begin.

**Chapter Beginning**

Tayuya cracked her eyes open. At first it was all blurry. Bright blur. So damn bright it almost burned her eyes out of their sockets. She opened her mouth. "Fuck." She whispered weakly like testing if her voice still worked. "Did anyone get the license plate of that truck?" She whispered. "Fuck. Jiroubou! Get your ass in here!" Then her eyes started to focus on her surroundings. She didn't recognize that ceiling. This didn't feel like her bed. First of all it was comfortable. And this was definitely not her room. It was silent and felt warm. Then she noticed something moving in the corner of her eye. It was some old hag with a pink outfit who disappeared immediately as she noticed that she was looking. "Hey! Where the fuck am I?" Then she remembered. The mission. The target. Her 'teammates' using her. That rapist ninja and… "FUCKFACE!!! GET YOUR PRETTY ASS HERE NOW OR I WILL COME AND RAPE YOU!!!"

The door was sliced open and that boy was standing there with a tick in his forehead. Several women dressed in pink peeked from the doorway trying to be discreet. "You called your highness." He said with sarcastic voice. "Is something wrong?" He stepped inside and closed the door behind himself.

"So you were here, huh?" She smirked and sat up with great trouble. Naruto held her charts and read them in quiet. "I was thinking that you had abandoned me as soon as…" Then she remembered. "You asshole!" She threw her pillow to his face, knocking him down.

"What was that for?" Naruto yelled and rubbed the back of his head which he had hit into the floor.

"You fed me to that fucking monster you summoned!" She threw another pillow at his face. She would have had continued if she hadn't run out of pillows and her insides had started burning. "Fuck." She whispered and leaned back. "Don't just sit there! Heal me!"

Naruto cursed something under his breath and stood up. "First of all, don't call my slugs as monsters. They wouldn't like that. Secondly, stop jumping like a bunny in heat. It will only re-open your wounds and that would be bad. And lastly, you have already gone through a surgery so stay quiet or you will not get any dessert at dinner." He firmly pushed her back to lying and started checking her injuries. "They have healed pretty nicely considering the damage. You may be able to walk again."

"Fucking great. Then I can kick your ass thoroughly." She winced when another wave of pain suddenly emerged inside her. Then she remembered her surroundings. "Where the fuck am I?"

"In a hospital." Naruto answered honestly and smirking when a tick appeared in the girl's forehead. "It's a big place where sick people get treatment. And where doctors go to work."

"I fucking know that!" Tayuya screamed. "I mean where is this hospital?"

"Ooh that?" Naruto acted like he only just go that. "In the gates of Hell. Or like the locals like to call it, Konoha."

Tayuyas eyes widened in realization. She had been brought to the main base of the enemy where she must be among the most hated people in the world. Just little below the big Snake himself. She cursed her luck. Soon the guards would come and take her away. Well, she wouldn't go down without a fight. She sat up and tried to move her legs to other side of the bed. So it was a huge shock when she realized that her upper body was going faster than her legs. "What the fuck!?" She yelled as she crushed with the floor. "Why the hell my legs aren't moving? What the hell did you do?"

Naruto sighed as Tayuya kept ranting on and on about everything that came to her mind. She tried desperately getting to the window and after that out of the hospital. "Haku!" He raised his voice and the door sliced open and the girl came in like a wind and stopped right in front of him panting. "So you were behind the door. Good."

"A-actually (pant) I was on the (pant) (gulp) end of the hallway just going to go to the lobby when I heard you." Haku explained.

"O-ka-y…" Naruto sweat dropped and turned back to his patient. He had to complement her guts. She had to be in unbelievable pain right now yet she had almost reached the window still. "Could you get some sedatives and fast?"

Haku took a quick glance at the red headed girl who was already half way out of the window just about to fall into several meters of empty air before hitting the hard ground. She dashed out leaving Naruto to deal with Tayuya.

Tayuya was almost out of the window. Only few painful pulls and she would be over the board. What would happen after that… she would think that part after she would reach there. Then something grabbed her waist and pulled her up. Then she was placed gently to the bed. "What the fuck, Fuckface!"

"I already told you that you have gone through a severe surgery. Trust me. I have seen only a handful of cases that are bad as yours. And guess what."

"What?" She asked little scared of his answer. "Haku, could you go and tell my mom that she is awake."

She nodded and walked out of the room quietly leaving them alone.

"Only one of them survived the surgery. You being alive itself is a small miracle. Let's try to keep it that way, okay." Haku came in with a syringe full of sedative. "So I give you two options. One, I will tell her to pump all those drugs into your arm which will take away all your pain and your consciousness or you will promise me not to move from this bed without my permission."

Tayuya looked away. "Fine." It would be better to be awake. God know where she would woke up next time she opened her eyes. "It's not like I can get away from here anyway, now can I?" Then she felt a needle struck into her arm painfully. "What the hell! You said that-"

"I lied." Naruto said simply and pumped her arm full of medicine. "About the effect." He continued. "This amount of drug would only take away your pain. Not your consciousness."

She tried to raise her hand to hit him to his face but she had to witness how her hand flew right across the bed and fell to her other side. "What the fuck!"

"Oh yeah. It also takes away your mobility somewhat so you have to wait if you want to start knitting."

"Yeah. Like I fucking would want that." She muttered. While Naruto was doing some checkup on her, she let her eyes wonder around the room. "How long was I out?"

"Hmm… almost a week."

"What?" She asked shocked. "You're serious?"

"Yeah. Well, we thought it would be better to keep you sedated until your recover was certain."

"So… I'm going to be fine now?"

Naruto took a serious face. Until now he had at least a slight smirk or a smile on his face so this actually freaked Tayuya out a bit. "I don't know."

"Huh?"

Naruto pulled a seat next to the bed. "Try to understand that you had a wound in your abdomen size of my fist. It went right through your intestines and was this close" He raised his finger and thump to highlight to her how close it had been. "that you womb was completely ruined. You almost lost your ability to have children."

"As if I'd let you to jerk on me anyway." She spat at him but he ignored it.

"It's still uncertain if you will walk ever again. I'd give you fifty-fifty chance. And I'm a gambler by nature." He took out some x-rays. "See this?" He pointed at something on the picture. "That's your spinal cord. See that? That's a shard of a bone that attack broke. See that very small crack between them. If it had been even slightly closer we wouldn't be having this conversation. Instead I would try to explain to you why you have to get used to a four wheeler."

"If it's there, then go and get it out!" Tayuya screamed.

"We already did. I just want you to understand how hard it was and how lucky you are to survive the surgery. Operating this close to a spinal cord has a risk of frying ones chakra system."

"Now that you mention it…" She raised her hand and looked into her palm. "I have felt strangely powerless. Does that mean I can't use chakra anymore!?"

"No. We sealed your powers away so you wouldn't use them. If you were to use them… imagine that you spill lamp oil to the ground. That's would be your chakra system. Then imagine a pyromaniac holding a match. That's you. Imagine that guy dropping the match into the oiled ground. What happens?"

Tayuya nodded understanding. "I get it." She whispered. "So… I just wait here to get better doing nothing?"

"Yeah. Pretty much. If your recovery goes well, we can start working with your legs in a… week or so."

"A week!? You want me to sit in this bed for a week?!"

"Actually it's possible that you stay in that bed the rest of your life but yeah." Then he smiled. "Don't worry. I'm doing everything in my power to make you all better and I don't like to brag (unless it's to get me some girls) but I'm pretty good." He stood up. "So wait here and let your body heal naturally."

"Wait-!" She tried to stop him.

"If you're worried about someone coming here and taking you away, don't be. I'm just on the other side of the door and I'll be right back. As long as my mom is the Hokage, nobody will touch you long as I say so."

"Why?" She voiced the question that had bothered her quite a while now. Her voice was weak. Full of uncertainty. It was obvious she wasn't used to this kind of treatment. "Why are you so nice to me?"

"Didn't I tell you? You're injured. I don't care who it is, but as long as you are injured, I will help you. That's it." He moved out of the room and stepped outside. Tayuya was left in the room to wait for whatever was going to happen to her.

Outside at the hallway Naruto was talking to some nurses when he noticed that Haku was returning with that scar face from earlier. It seemed that everyone noticed his arrival and tried to flee away from his way. It was obvious what people thought of him.

"I heard that she is awake now." Ibiki said while looking down to him.

"She is."

"I'm here to question her."

"Not gonna happen." Naruto said and turned away. "She is still in a recovery state and has just woken up from a week long coma after some very serious surgery. I'm amazed that she's still wake."

Ibikis eyes swiftly moved to the room door just aside them. If he wanted to move in, that brat would have to move aside.

--Flashback--

"She is awake now?" Tsunade asked when that girl, Haku stood in the office. Ibiki had been there to give the report from the interrogation he had received from one of the convicts.

"Yes. It seems that our worst fears have been conquered." She smiled. "Naruto-sama is currently with her."

"That's good." Tsunade nodded.

"Hokage-sama, we have to interrogate her immediately." Ibiki said. "She can give us crucial information about the location of Orochimaru and the Uchiha."

Tsunade leaned back in her chair. "Ibiki, I'm well aware how much my predecessor meant to you and how loyal you were to him." She took a pause. "I can sympathize with your desire to revenge, but that has to wait." She took another pause. "Ibiki. Right now that girl is in our debt. Also she was abandoned by her comrades. I'm sure that she is willing to tell you more than enough when the time comes."

"When would that be, Hokage-sama?"

"In time. Besides, we can't do much before Jiraiya contacts us."

"We're going to wait for him?"

"Of course. Even if he's a pervert, when it comes to investigation, there's no-one better."

"But it has been a week already." Ibiki muttered not wanting to talk against the Hokage.

"Don't worry. That idiot wouldn't go and get himself killed like that." She smiled and nodded. "You can go to the hospital and ask some questions but only if my son approves. Understand?"

"Yes."

--End Flashback--

"So, I can't ask her any questions?"

"No. You can't."

There was moment of pause when the two fought the unspoken battle of the wills.

Finally Naruto sighed. "Come back tomorrow after lunch. We'll see again then. Okay?"

Ibiki grunted and turned away. Nurses and patients moved away from his path, too scared to look into his eyes.

"Are you okay, Naruto-sama?" Haku asked as they watched the man's back.

"I'm okay." He walked away. "I need you to stay with the patient until I'm back. She's most likely asleep but don't lower your guard."

"What do you mean?"

She didn't see his eyes but she could hear from his voice that he was serious. "I don't trust anyone in this village. So even if it's my mother asking, don't let anyone in. Understand?"

"Of course." Haku nodded and walked into the room while Naruto existed the building. Haku was satisfied to find Tayuya sleeping soundly in her bed. Or if you could call sleeping while holding a metal pipe (she had broken her bed to get that) in her hands in lack of better weapons to sleeping soundly. Well she sighed and sat next to the bed and started breathing exercises. She needed to get better soon so next time her master would leave the village, she could be there to help him.

--

Naruto was walking leisurely down the street with a dango stick in his mouth. He had stopped for a little snack on his way back to the hospital. He had visited a small shop that sold many ingredients he needed in order to make certain medicine which would help his newest patient in recovery. He walked over to the hospital to find a strange person standing front of it. He had dressed in some weird dress which sleeves were much longer than his hands. He had some weird clan markings on his forehead. Two red dots. And this very weird look on his face as he watched the hospital.

"If you need help, you can go inside." Naruto said with a bored voice and stepped in front of him. Man turned his head towards him. "Can I help you?"

"Do you… work in this hospital?"

"Yes. So what?"

"Nothing. Just curious." Man bended his neck slightly and walked away.

"Weird guy." Naruto commented as he walked in from the gate to the hospital not bothering himself of that stranger anymore.

--

Kimimaro was walking down the street calmly, mingling in the crowd. He walked to a tree behind the hospital, where he met three other figures. "Are you there?" He asked quietly.

Three fourths of the Sound four appeared to the branches. "Did you find her?"

"I have located her room. It's on the front side of the hospital, third floor, and third window from the center."

"Then why didn't you go and do it already." The one with four arms asked annoyed. "Orochimaru-sama wants her dead before she can reveal anything important."

"She had two ANBU guards and a girl in her room. The ANBU just left for a change of shift so I think we should move in before they come back. The girl I believe is just an ordinary nurse though." Kimimaro muttered. "Sakon, you're coming with me. Kidoumaru, Jiroubou. You two cover for us. If they detect us, you two will step in. Understood?"

Reluctantly all of them nodded. They hated when they were ordered around like that but they had no choice. Kimimaro was Orochimarus favorite and also the strongest. Easy choice.

So Sakon and Kimimaro walked inside the hospital. Sakon tried to act non-conspicuous as possible as he could with two heads. Kimimaro nodded to the clerk nurse and calmly disappeared to the hallway.

"I'm telling you! My hand hurts!" Someone yelled painfully to a nurse who was holding his hands and turning them around gently.

"It's because you keep reading those books all the time without resting it! You don't need a doctor! You need to take a break from reading."

"But-"

Their voices disappeared as they were covered by new voices. "What you mean, I have to give up my cigarettes? Are you crazy?!"

"But your lungs are already in such bad condition that unless you intent to die on some mission, you have to give up smoking."

"But…"

Again their voices disappeared as new voices covered them.

"But doctor, can't you give me something to my burns. These scars hurt!"

"I understand that but I thought you didn't want to use skin transfers. And I thought you liked the effect those scars had on your surroundings."

"Yeah… but it hurts…"

"There are some weird people in this village." Sakon muttered to himself.

"You said it." Ukon agreed.

They entered the third floor. "Where is it?" Sakon asked while turning his head around.

"There." Kimimaro muttered and pointed towards a door near to them.

"No nurses around. How convenient." Sakon smirked and swiftly walked to the door. "You go and take care of the ANBU. I'll kill her."

Kimimaro didn't respond to this but opened the door.

"Sorry but visiting hours have ended." The same blond boy who he had met at the door stood there with two ANBUs fully prepared behind him and a girl he had thought just a nurse was holding senbon needle in her hands while covering unconscious Tayuya with rest of her body. "If you don't mind, these gentlemen will lead you out and to our five star hotel where you will be taken care of."

"What!? I thought ANBUs weren't supposed to be here!" Sakon yelled from the hallway.

"Actually her guards weren't here but the hospital always has at least two ANBUs guarding it all the time so when Naruto-sensei's request reached us, everyone came here." A voice answered behind him. Sakon jumped shocked to see three jonins standing in front of him. One of them had a mask covering the lower half of his face when other one was smoking and the third one was just plain scary with his scars. "Now then. If you really don't mind, please. Follow us."

"Damn." Sakon gulped as a hand landed on him. Asuma glared down to him. "Come in peace and you don't get hurt."

"You too, pretty boy." Naruto said. "This is a recovery room of my patient and I don't need any more people in here than there already is." He glared at Ibiki. "I hope this means you will finally leave my patient alone."

"Fine." He muttered. "But I will have someone coming to question her later."

"Sounds fair. Now, out!" He pointed at the door and ANBUs moved to capture Kimimaro when he lifted his hand. "Now!"

There was a surprised yelled when Ukon entered Asumas body shocking everyone near them but mostly Asuma who suddenly jumped to the wall and crushed onto it. He noticed how the control over his body was lacking. Everyone was shocked too and turned their attention to him for one second and during that second, Kimimaro and Sakon activated their cursed seals. Kimimaro pointed towards immobile Tayuyas body and said: "Teshi Sendan!" Finger bullets launched from his fingers directing at her. While ANBUs moved on him, Haku watched they came closer. She was going to protect Naruto-samas patient, even if it'd killed him. That was when he himself stepped between and took all the bullets into his own body.

"Naruto-sama!" She yelled shocked when he felled to his knees. She was about to rush to his side.

"Stop!" He yelled! "Do your job!"

Kimimaro realized he couldn't fill his objective so he charged ahead and jump out of the window. ANBUs charged after him. Kakashi tried to figure out how to help Asuma with his problem while Ibiki rushed after Sakon who run down the hallway.

Naruto stood up slowly and checked her injuries. None of the bullets had entered his body but caused some severe bruising. It would hurt like hell tomorrow, he thought as he stood up. Then there was an explosion just outside the hospital. He run to the window and watched what happened.

It seemed that two more underlings had found their way into the Konoha. "Great!" He yelled. "What the hell we have walls for? People can obviously come and go the way they like."

Then some bones landed on to the hospital wall. "A Kaguya…" He muttered to himself as he recognized the bloodline limit. He had come across one case some years ago. A refugee had pleaded for help from his mother and they had found out that he was happened to be a survivor of the Kaguya clan. So Naruto was aware of their ability. But that wasn't important now. What was that someone was throwing spears made out of bones into his hospital wall. People didn't do that. They just didn't. Naruto jumped to the window still and pulled out his fingerless gloves. He was now serious. "Haku, stay with her. We don't know if there's more assassin's on the way. Don't let anyone in before I come in. Understood?"

For the first time, Haku could see, actually see his killing aura. So much blood thirst that it was scary. "Haku! Let's get ramen! You can flirt with that vendor's daughter."His usual teasing voice yelled. "Haku! You don't do that! It will kill a patient!" "Hakuuuu! Go away! Let me sleep or I will bite. I mean it!"

But just now, there was a totally different person. She watched as he pulled out his fingerless gloves to his hands and cracked his neck both sides. Haku noticed some weird seals on the gloves. Little did she know about seals all-together but those seals seemed… weird. Just weird.

Naruto jumped to the window still. "Keep her under as long as the fight goes on. Don't let her wake up."

"Y-yes sir." She nodded.

Kimimaro had activated his cursed seal and was fighting an ANBU alone. It was easy enough, his fighting was so reckless that many civilians were under threat and he was taking full advantage of that. He threw his bones around, aiming almost anything he thought his enemy's kept important, making his way slowly back to the hospital while the ANBU had do to his best to defeat him which wasn't that easy. Especially when he tried to protect everyone around while civilians run around wildly only helping on creating the chaos

The other three sound nins were fighting too, taking the full advantage of the cursed seal and the confusion their team captain was creating.

Kimimaro noticed a pair of civilians walking down the street. A man and a woman. He didn't care about anything else. They would do perfectly. He launched a bone towards them. There was a moment of silence when suddenly the man stood in front of the woman covering her body with his own.

"Hiashi-sama! Your hand is still broken! Get away from here!" A woman screamed as the man stepped forward raised his hands. Hiashi had sprained his arm while training and the elders had insisted him on getting it checked in a hospital. Because his cousin had an appointment that day, he had decided to escort her there. Hikari and him had almost reached the hospital when she suddenly had another seizure of blindness on the way. On their way, the battle started and before he could hesitate, Kimimaro had attacked. Hikari couldn't dodge it. She was blind. He would just have to pray that he could perform Kaiten successfully and save them both.

"Mokuton: Moku shouheki no jutsu!" A voice yelled and suddenly roots launched from the ground, creating a wall between them and the bone. There was a thud when the spear struck into the wall, without a single casualty. Hyuga Hiashi raised his eyebrows is shock. Only person who could do this was one of the ANBU. Did this mean reinforcements had arrived? "Sloppy of you, Hyuuga-san." He turned around. "Letting your guard down just because that one worked. His eyes widened as he saw…

"Naruto-san?" He asked.

Hikari raised her head. "What's going on?" She turned her head. "Somebody, talk to me, please! What is going on?"

Naruto jumped on top of his wooden barrier and glared at Kimimaro who glared back. "Get her out of here." He muttered and raised his hands. "Get everybody out of here. This will get nasty."

"Naruto-san… did you just-"

"You can start sucking up later, okay!?" Naruto snapped. "Now, I'm busy."

Hiashi didn't like to take orders but nodded in agreement and grabbed his cousin and lover by her waist and jumped away.

"You wish to fight me?" Kimimaro asked. "Futile attempt to save her life. Orochimaru-sama wants her dead, and I shall fulfill that wish."

"That's just stupid." Naruto muttered but shrugged. "Well, that's your choice. Let's end this now." He formed hands seals and charged forward.

Kimimaro threw another bone shaped spear and also charged. He pulled out a sword from his shoulder and was prepared to slash him. They watched each other's faces. Naruto saw his lifeless eyes. There was a silent moment. Then Kimimaros bone sword hit another root that shot out of the ground. Naruto used the element of surprise and punched his face. Hard. Kimimaro was sent flying through a wall of the opposite building.

"Naruto-sama!" ANBU landed next to him. "Thank you for your support. We will take it from here."

Naruto ignored him and charged forward. Kimimaro was back at his feet and his bone armor was reducing.

"Foolish try." He said and stepped forward, all ready. "I harden my bones as hard as steel. There no way you can hurt me with a punch like that." He swung his hand, his wrist hardened when Naruto countered with his fist. Kimimaros bones shattered into thousand pieces. He jumped away in shock.

"I already know the trick to your bloodline." Naruto grinned. "Bones are basically calcium and phosphur combined together. Vertebrates have bones to protect their body. Kageyas ability was simply taken one more step from this."

"What you mean?" Kimimaro asked.

Naruto smiled brightly. Nothing made his day better than when he got to prove others that he was better and smarter than them. "Each and every ninja with a bloodline has this hormone in their body. We don't know where it comes from or how it's produced but we do know it's there. That hormone defines our abilities. Your's especially affects your bone structure and Intramembranous ossification which is one of the bone growing processes. Normally this process happens only when a person breaks his bone or during his fetal growth. Did you know that a fetus's bones are so flexible that it almost rivals with Kaguyas."

Kimimaro couldn't help but blink. Narutos smirk widened.

"What I'm saying is, that the reason you can grow bones that fast is because you have a hormone that controls this growth. You can control that hormone with your will. That's what I was saying."

"… what it has to do with our fight?"

"Two things." Naruto smirked. "One, I just wanted to prove that I'm so smart and you're so stupid."

Kimimaro charged again, this time, with full level two cursed seal activated. Bones started to grow in weird places. He grew a tail and something that seemed like horns in his back. Naruto had to duck to avoid his attacks which almost cut him half.

They started fighting. They exchanged hits and attacks but slowly, Naruto was starting to get the hang of it. His movements became faster and more confident. Kimimaro would have to think something and fast as he punched through a water dragon.

"Ya' know. If you weren't trying to kill me, this would be so cool." He muttered and grew roots to stand on. "Here, chew this!" He formed hand seals and six separate roots grew out of the ground, twirling around Kimimaros body, tightly. He flinched painfully but broke through his binds and pulled out his spine and threw it at Naruto who in was in shock, almost got hit. Luckily, his self-preservation skills kicked in just in time. But when then he realized that there was a young boy sitting on the street alone. He was looking around for his mother but that wasn't important.

Naruto created another root to stand on and launched himself at the spear out of spine. And at the moment he jumped, so did Kimimaro. Right behind his back. Naruto cursed to himself. If he would turn around and face him, the child would die. If he would save the child, he would die. So he did, the only thing he thought was right.

"Juuta!" A woman voice screamed in fear. Naruto closed his eyes for a split second and built himself together again. He had no time to create any hand seals. He only had a split second time to make the decision. He and the spear were side by side. Naruto used his grabbed the spear with both of his hands and changed the shape of his body to stop it. He kicked his legs to the ground and fell down. The spear stuck to the earth, two inches from the child.

"Are you okay?" The child asked carefully.

"R-run." Naruto muttered and punched the child away from himself.

"Juuta!" A woman screamed as the child landed surprisingly softly next to his mother.

Naruto smiled to the scene just to feel something getting stuck into his back.

"That was brave." Kimimaro said as he pulled out another bone, to finish him off. "But to in order to fulfill Orochimaru-samas orders, I will do anything."

"B-bastard." Naruto whispered with a smirk. Blood was running down his lip. "You think this can hurt me?"

"I don't know but this will kill you." He raised his hand and the bone sword in it.

Naruto smirked. "I never told you my second reason for my lecture."

"What?"

"The reason why I spent several minutes of the battle just to lecture you of the mysteries of bloodlines. If you understand the magic trick, you can figure out how to counter it." He used all the mobility of his hands to crab the bone that was stuck into his back and gathered chakra into his hands. Suddenly it started to crumble. Kimimaro eyes widened in shock and quickly jumped back. "Bone is basically calcium and phosphor. If either of those substances is disturbed, you can either harden the bone." His smirk widened. "Or to make it crumble like ash."

"What?!" Kimimaro whispered in clear shock as his hand started slowly also crumble. Flesh and normal skin were revealed under his bone structure. Naruto, who had just gotten rid of the bone in his back couldn't help but smile to himself shortly of his genius strategy. He turned himself to his back and slowly sat up. Luckily, the spear hadn't it anything too important. "What did you do!?" He watched as Naruto slowly dropped his glows and activated his Sozo Saisei. His body started rapidly to heal itself.

"I used a certain jutsu to create a chain reaction in your body. It basically attacks your bone marrow, which is the essence of life. Technically this reaction is called 'leukemia'. Usually leukemia takes years to process this far and the patient is dead far before that, but if my a miracle a person is able to survive this long, his bones would start to slowly crumble. (A/N: I'm not a doctor and I don't know anything about diseases except what you can learn after watching several hours of House, Grey's Anatomy and ER. So don't hold me in question if symptoms aren't actually accurate). When I touched the bone in my back, I used so much chakra that I moved through that into your hand and to your body. And if you're thinking 'what about me? It was stuck into my back', I already healed it with my Genesis rebirth." The healing was complete and he deactivated his seal. He started feeling a little faint from lack of chakra.

Kimimaro looked around frantically. "Orochimaru-sama's orders! Orochimaru-sama's orders!" He looked around when his arm started to turn into ash. It spread through his body, slowly turning everything into ash. "I have to complete," He took a step towards the hospital. "Orochimaru-samas orders."

Struggling, Naruto stood up. Dozens of ninjas surrounded them. Kakashi and Asuma were with them. It had taken a little time, but they had been able to beat their opponent. Kurenai had run into Kidoumaru and easily trapped him inside a genjutsu. Jiroubou had been a trouble creating havoc everywhere he went. Several buildings were smashed and it was almost as bad as the day after the invasion. Then, he had must have been some really lousy day because Tsunade had been walking at that very same street at that moment. It didn't take long to put that fatty to learn his place.

"You have lost." Naruto said simply when a gentle hand touched his shoulders.

"Are you okay?" Shizune asked.

Naruto nodded. "I'm okay. Take me to the patient." He muttered.

Four ANBUs landed on Kimimaro and formed some hand seal and suddenly a chain made out of rims came out of nowhere and tangled around the defeated Kaguya.

Tsunade walked to the scene with her strong look in her face and looked around. "Kakashi!"

"Yes, Hokage-sama?" He jumped right next to her.

"I don't know how these four got into our village but I want you and rest of the jonins to find that out. That's your priority from now on. Don't come back until you have some answers."

"Yes ma'am." Hatake nodded and disappeared with rest of the jonins in the area. ANBUS took the prisoners away.

"Chuunins!" Tsunade yelled and everybody stopped moving again. "The villagers need our help. Go help them!"

Chuunins nodded and scattered to help the village in its second rebuilding within a few months. Buildings had collapsed. People were trapped under the rubble. Some had injured during fights. And some were just in shock. Tsunade looked around. It had been five minutes since the first noticeable explosion near the hospital, eight minutes, since Naruto had sent the message telling about his suspicions and most of the chuunins and genins had just started to appear. Jonins and most all the veteran chunins had done excellent job at protecting the village but the rest… she had a lot of work to do if she wanted to protect this place. "Genins! Here! Now!"

Naruto looked over his shoulder and saw how his mother scolded all genins for slow actions. He recognized several of them. "Mom's going all out now, I see."

"Tsunade-sama is just a little emotional at the moment. That's all." Shizune assured him. "Those four assassins reminded her how Sandaime-sama died and how much Orochimaru stills knows about our defense. Those are some bad things."

"Yeah yeah. Puppies die and kittens are murdered. The whole world is a dark and nasty place. What else is new?"

Shizune glanced at wooden wall at the end of the street. "You used Mokuton?"

"As you can see." He admitted. "The only thing I could do at the moment."

Shizune looked around. Many people were looking at him and whispering frantically. Words 'mokuton', 'hero' 'shodaime' were frequent uses.

"Naruto-sama." A woman walked to them carrying a child. The boy had almost been killed by Kimimaro. "Thank you. For saving my son. Just, thank you."

Naruto snorted and continued to walk inside the hospital. "That kid was in my way. Had to get rid of him."

Shizune smiled to the confused woman. "That is his way of saying: 'don't mention it. thank you for appreciating for what I did but I'm too shy to admit any of those'."

The woman laughed relieved and walked away.

Shizune rushed after Naruto to find him on leaning to the wall of the second floor. He was panting. "You need to rest."

"Not until I have checked on the patient. You should go to check on others."

"They are fine." Shizune assured him and took his arm and placed it over her shoulder. "Let's go then." She helped him to the third floor, into the Tayuyas room. Haku was pacing around the room, clinching around a senbon needle until the door was opened. "Naruto-sama! Are you okay-"

"Not now, Haku." Naruto said tiredly and looked his patient. "Haku, make sure she stays alive until I wake up."

"Wake up? What you mean?"

But he didn't answer. He just landed to the gurney next to Tayuyas. He was out before he hit the pillow.

"Naruto-sama!" Haku screamed in shock.

"Calm down! Calm down!" Shizune yelled to her. "Look after your patient. I'll check on him. Okay?"

Haku couldn't help but nod to her senpais orders and watch as she checked his vitals while he slept the whole thing.

--

Tsunade looked her genins for a while silently. She had just done scolding. Now she had to get them work harder. That was harder than breaking them. She tried to remember what Sarutobi-sensei used to say when Jiraiya screwed something up. No… she doubted that mentioning Orochimarus supreme skills would make anyone feel better. "Next time, do better. Now, go!" Genins seemed to be feeling a little better now when they rushed to help chunins at work.

"Tsunade-hime!" She turned around.

"Fuck!" She gave out when both advisors stood right behind her. "I mean… hello!"

The old couple let her outburst go… for now. "We just heard that four sound-nins infiltrated the village."

"You heard right. But now, the situation is completely under control." She walked pass them towards the Hokage tower. "You already know it, but I sent jonins to check our perimeter and I've told most of our chuunins to clear out the rubble. And we were able to capture all four of them alive so Ibiki can interrogate them. I hope we can now forget the young girl who has just gone through a dangerous surgery." She kept walking but she could feel their cold stares in her back. "But that's not what you want to talk about. Is it?"

"No." Homura said coldly. "Tsunade-hime. Why haven't you mentioned that your son is able to use skills of the first Hokage?"

'Because I obviously didn't want to talk about it.' She thought. "I guess it slipped from my mind." They entered the tower. Shizune caught up with them and quickly gave report of what was happening in the hospital. "Nothing too serious happened there. Just the frontier needs some remodeling."

"That's good."

"All thanks to actions of your son. Wouldn't you say?" Koharu added slowly as they entered the room of the Hokages. Tsunade sat on the couch and the advisors did too. "Explain yourself."

"Yondaime was Nidaimes heir. He was his relative so through him, Naruto carries the genes of Shodaime as myself. But unlike me, he was able to activate that single gene and to activate his mokuton skills."

"How…?"

There was a moment of silence.

Shizune looked at Tsunade. "Tsunade-sama…" She whispered.

"You stay silent!" Koharu snapped at her making her flinch.

"You keep your tongue under control or I will snap it in half." Tsunade glared at him.

"Tsunade-hime. Please calm down." Homura said calmingly. "We are still in shock for finding out that Hashirama-sensei's long lost ability still exists."

"Fine." 'What about that ANBU, Orochimarus lab rat? He doesn't count?'Tsunade looked away with closed eyes. "It's because of the Kyuubi."

"Kyuubi?" Both of them asked.

"It was well known fact that he could control Bijuus. It seems that Kyuubi in Narutos system activated the sleeping gene." Tsunade shrugged and ended her lecture.

"Well?" Koharu asked.

"Well, what?"

"Is it a bloodline limit or not?" He continued his question. Homura slowly glanced at her too.

"I… don't know."

"Tsunade-hime. If we're understand you wanting to protect your son but think about the village and everything it could achieve after receiving another Mokuton user who actually could build a clan full of mokuton users."

"And I answered that I don't know." Tsunade sighed.

"You never tested it?"

"Several times."

"Excuse me?"

Tsunade sighed again. "First time it came out negative. I didn't think much about it because it had been complete accident that he had been able to use it." She shrugged. "Then it happened again and I thought giving it another shot. This time it came out positive. Then again. Negative."

"Is that even possible?" Homura asked.

"Is it even possible to trap a fox sized of a mountain into a newborn baby?" Tsunade glared at them. When they didn't reply, she shrugged again. "I don't understand it myself either. I just know that he can use it but would need a lot of training with it."

"What you mean by 'would'?"

"Naruto is a pacifist." Tsunade answered like stating the obvious. "He doesn't enjoy violence at all. Even today, I'm sure that he joined the battle only because the hospital was about to get damaged. So, he only uses his mokuton skills when he really has to. Usually he uses just some low-level taijutsu or some ninjutsu."

"But not today." Homura pointed out.

"Kaguyas have a really frightening power. I once witnessed as one grew a whole field of bones. Imagine what that would do to the village."

"That really is frightening skill…" Said a voice from the door. Danzo walked in. "I just heard. I hope your family is safe, Tsunade-sama."

"Danzo." Tsunade gave him an acknowledging nod. "What brings you here?"

"When this village is attacked, I don't think it a thing I can just overlook." He walked to the side of the advisors. "Today, three interesting characters invaded our village. Not only are we able to interrogate them for information about Orochimaru but also gained three almost extinct bloodlines limits. And as if a gift from heaven, all three of them are males. I'm here to talk about them."

Tsunade sighed. "Let me guess…"

"With breeding programs we could increase our village's power and with that possibly close the gap that Uchiha massacre left." Danzo continued. "You can't say no to this."

"What I will do with those prisoners is my business."

"Tsunade-hime…" Both advisors started. "He is right. Even though we are against them usually, in this I agree."

"But more importantly, that skill your son used to defeat that Kaguya, will it affect with reproducing or can it be cured?"

"Don't worry." Tsunade said with mild irritation. This conversation was taking a turn she didn't like at all. "With a normal person it would take about a year or so to be completely cured from my sons attack. Without any treatment that is. But with Kaguya, as soon as the jutsu's effect wears off he can reproduce new bones like always if he wasn't bound to a wall with chakra sucking chains. And no, it won't affect with his ability to… ejaculate or to create healthy sperm."

"That's wonderful." Danzo smirked. "If you decide to go with the idea, of course."

"We can talk about that in the council meeting later, Danzo." Tsunade glared at him.

"Then there's the other thing." Danzo raised his one finger. "Your son's Mokuton skills."

"We already have been through with that." Tsunade stood up. "Now if you excuse me."

"I know you must have but I also know that the council will also question you about that." Danzo said as she and Shizune walked towards the door.

"I say it here and now. My son won't take any part in any kind of 'breeding program'. That's my right as his guardian and as the Hokage of the village. You understand?"

"Of course we do." Danzo smirked. "And I wasn't going to suggest anything like that. I was going to suggest something completely more civilized." His smirk widened slightly. "An omiai."

--

Shizune yawned as another patient came to her seeking for medical attention. It had been a long day. After Tsunade had ended her talk with advisors, the council had an emergency session. Tsunade had sent her away to look after the patients and the hospital while she was hold up.

Shizune sighed again when she could guess the main topic. Naruto and his mokuton skills. She could bet her balls (which she didn't have) that half of the council members were thinking of arranged marriage with one of their daughters. Mokuton was Konoha's history. Konoha's identity at some level. Hidden in the leaves. That is what it meant. They all would imagine how much political power they would have if they were directly married to the descendant of the Shodaime who could use the very same skill. To have grandchildren who could use that very same skill. Who would most likely rise onto an important figure in the village. Hokage even. Imagine that, Hokages grandfather.

Shizune hold back a giggle when she thought what would wait her dear younger brother. Omiai after omiai. And it wouldn't be just familys in Konoha. There were lots of ninja clans that were living in the Fire and other important people and many of them had lots of daughters to be wed. She couldn't wait to see the show. She leaned back. "Next!" But for now, it was back to work.

--

A couple of people walked into Konoha from the main gate. They showed all the necessary papers and identifications and entered the village. The older man had a bright and spiky yellow hair and blue eyes. Right behind him was a little girl. Probably nine with light and long blond hair and brown and golden eyes. They were both carrying luggage. The very same that every pharmacist used on the road.

"Papa!" Girl said with a complaining voice. "Are you reeeeeally sure that Onii-chan and Mama are here? They hate ninja villages, right?"

"That's what the rumor said." Older man shrugged and looked around. They walked just through the ravaging streets where just moments ago had been a battle field from the fight of the ninjas. "Your Mama was very strange woman you know. So don't worry. If he's not here, then we can ask around and surely find them."

The girl nodded happily and started jumping over the obstacles on the road. "Onii-chan will be soooo surprised when he sees us. Right?"

The man smirked. "Oh yes he will."

Then there was a sudden scream and sound that reminded him of something being slapped. Hard.

"Oh my." A familiar sound appeared very near to them. "Women in this village are always so picky. Must have something to do with the leader of this place." Jiraiya walked out of a bar rubbing his cheek when he noticed the pair staring at him. "You guys! What are you doing here!?"

"We here to sell medicine as always." The man said stating the obvious. "The question is, what you're doing here?"

"I know you're selling medicine but why here?" Jiraiya asked. "Did something happen? Don't you usually avoid ninja villages."

"Well…" He rubbed the back of his head. "We heard a rumor and…"

"Is Onii-chan here? What about Mama?" The girl yelled suddenly making people turn their attention to the group. "What are you looking at!?" She barked suddenly and people started to move on."

Jiraiya slapped his face. "This won't end well."

--

In the hospital bed, Naruto had sudden chills in his dreams. Just when life should have started to return to normal, the rest of the world wanted to slap his face. Just great.

**The Chapter END**

A/N: I'm tired of writing today so I make it short: I like Mokuton. I think it's the best bloodline limit there is. If Naruto would ever have one, it should be Mokuton. I love stories where he has this ability. In my fic, his ability is more unconscious than actually using it like Yamato does. Also, Yamato has more experience but isn't a natural like Naruto who only knows the basics of the skill. Just a little heads up there. Well, anyway. I hope you don't mind.

A/N: Well, there it was. This chapter. Hope you all liked it. I sure did like writing it. I hope you will remember to review. I hope you're not disappointed if I don't add anything this time. I just don't feel like it. Hope you enjoyed the fic. If you want something extra, there's a new poll in my site. It's if you like my omake add-ons at all, or should I write shorter ones, or you hate the extra content, just stay with the main story. Vote.

See you again next time!


	11. Family reunions and departs

**Chapter 11: Family reunions and departs**

A/N: Hey everyone! Me again. My usual rant before the chapter here. I hope this one will be shorter… anyway. As I said last time, Naruto outdid Sasuke many times. Then someone reviewed that it was mostly Kyuubi. Well, I admit. It was Kyuubis power that helped Naruto to defeat both Haku and that big snake. But so what? Yondaime himself said that he sealed it inside Naruto so it would be used. Yes, outside Kyuubi is a raging demon. Completely different person. But inside, I think that he is nothing more than a battery. One big battery that ruins your circuits but batter non the less. And what's wrong using a battery when situation need more power? And what about the other Jinchuurikis? Are they weak? Is it wrong to them to rely on the power of their demons? Does this mean that Naruto using Rasengan or Sasuke using Chidori makes them weak because it's not their own power? Or Sharigan? Or Sage mode? Where goes the line that says: on this side everything is your power and on that side everything is merely borrowed?

A/N: Then there's one other thing. I have gotten reviews suggesting that I'm making a harem. If you had read any of my earlier rants, you would know that this fic is not a harem fic. I have chosen one and one girl only for him. It may be Tayuya it may be some OC. You don't know until I decide to bring her up. Anyway, this is not a harem fic. Naruto likes girls. That's a fact. So rather than spending his time bonding with guys, he is 'bonding' with girls. Of course I will be introducing some guys in the end of course. And also, Naruto might screw around a lot but this fic won't be one big harem but the time will come when he will mature from that phase.

A/N: And another thing. I have gotten lots of complaints how my grammar sucks or how I should get a BETA and all that. If ANYONE has bothered to check out my older chapters, they will realized that every chapter is rewritten by my beloved BETA; Shiberu. Good BETA and I thank him for his hard work so far and hope to be able to rely on him in the future too. Now you're thinking that; 'how come you have so many grammar mistakes in your fic when you update?' Well, because my BETA has a LIFE OF HIS OWN. I like to update my fic fast as possible so you readers wouldn't have to wait for too long but I don't want to rush my BETA who might have something more important stuff of his own. So I update my fic when it's ready. And when Shiberu thinks he is done with it, he will send me his version and I will post it on this place. It might take a month or a day. But I won't rush him. So that's why I ask you to try to oversee some of my mistakes while you wait for rewritten version. And with this, we end our regular rant and start the chapter:

**Chapter BEGING**

First thing Naruto realized was someone gently blowing to his cheek. It was a nice and warm feeling made him feel desirable and wanted. A gentle hand made its way up from his chest to his face. Only problem was… he had no idea who he was in bed with. He had flashy memories of yesterday. But to his surprise… none of them had anything to do with any hot girls he would sleep with. He kept his eyes closed and kept pretending to be sleeping. _'Think think think think!' _He tried to remember who he could have slept with. Maybe he could take a peek.

He was about to take a quick look when a gentle hand suddenly pinched his cheek painfully. "Time to wake up. Sleeping fucking Beauty."

Narutos eyes shot open. He was lying on a hospital gurney staring to Tayuyas face which was only an inch away from his. And for the first time in a long while he was glad that he had his clothes on. "What are you doing in my bed?"

"You don't remember, Fuckface?!" Tayuya asked. "_This_ is _my_ gurney. _You _yourself crawled next to _me _attempting something… fucking perverted!"

"Wha-?"

_Tayuya shot her eyes open. It was dark but she could tell that something was crawling into her bed. Was it an assassin? She tightened her grip around the metal pipe she was holding. _

"_So soft…" She sweat dropped when sleep walking Naruto landed next to her and hugged her tightly. It happened so fast that she had no time to fight back before his firm hands tangled around her body. For some weird reason his hands found most lewd places when his other hand grabbed her breast and the other on her ass._

_Okay, this wasn't the first time someone tried to feel her up or take an advantage of her. But this was definitely the worst time ever. She was literally in hell._

"_You smell so nice." Naruto mumbled in his sleep. "Do you want me to go down on you or will do you want to go down on me." _

_Scratch that. __Now__ she was in hell._

Naruto blinked and quickly stood up and cleared his throat. "I apologize." He muttered. Then there was a moment of awkward silence. "Soo… did something happen while I was out?"

"It's six fucking an o'clock in the morning." Tayuya said angrily and corrected her bed clothing. "What you think happened?"

Naruto waited patiently for her to answer.

"NOTHING HAPPENED!!!"

Naruto raised his finger and shushed her. "This is a hospital. Keep it down, will ya?"

Tayuya looked away. "See if I care."

Naruto shook his head when he noticed that they weren't alone in the room. Haku was snoring in an arm chair lap full of charts. "She's still here?"

"She was like that when I woke up." Tayuya told him.

"I see…" Naruto yawned and stretched his arms. "My body hurts so much! I really should work out more."

"Hey, Fuckface." Naruto turned around to face Tayuya. "Tell me what happened yesterday."

"What you mean?" He smiled nervously. "Nothing really happened. Babies were born. Sun was shining. Life was good. The usual."

Tayuya kept glaring at him for a while. "Somebody came, didn't they, to kill me?"

Naruto looked into her eyes. "How did you know?"

Tayuya looked out of the window. "My suspicion was first aroused when I saw the same group of ninja brats walking past the hospital for the third time in fifteen minutes. Then my eyes caught the huge craters in the road just outside. Then I noticed that that building block was ruined over night. And yes! I picked up these." She opened her fist and showed him a Kimimaros finger bullet he had left behind. "Kimimaro was here. What happened?"

So Naruto told her about how the village had been invaded and how they had been defeated. At first it was hard to believe that someone could actually beat Kimimaro but when it would happen, you wouldn't expect that someone to be so… weak. As Naruto sat on his own gurney looking to the roof his eyes only half opened, he had no… aura of a killer. None what so ever. Yet she would have to believe that he actually defeated the most monstrous being in the whole Sound Base that she knew of? With few exceptions. But she was alive… for now at least. She knew for sure that if Kimimaro was alive and free, he would accomplish Orochimarus orders without a fail. But she was _alive._ She looked out of the window. The sun was shining and birds were singing. And her happy mood was gone.

Naruto stood up and smiled. "Tell Haku that I'm gone home to take a bath and eat breakfast. When she wakes up, she should change her clothes at least. Who knows when the girl of your destiny will walk in?"

Tayuya blinked. "What? This girl is a… lesbian?"

Naruto smirked and nodded. "Want me to set up a date? She's a really great girl."

Tayuya turned slightly green when she thought about it and turned towards the other side of the bed. "No way you're leaving me alone with a dyke!" She tried to move when Naruto suddenly moved his hand threw a senbon into her neck. Then he quickly pulled out a syringe and pumped it into her arm. Suddenly all her limbs refused to listen to her. "What hell did you do!?"

"You're not allowed to move from that bed for another six days. So until then, stay in that bed!" He turned around. "And don't worry. I'm sure Haku is too tired to molest you so early in the morning. Unless she had a dream about sex." He laughed evilly as he left the paralyzed girl lie in her bed helplessly with a person she thought was going to molest her any second now. _'That will teach you to wake me up like that again.' _He continued to laugh as he stepped out of the hospital.

--

"So basically you heard that Tsunade had become the Hokage of this place and decided to pay her a visit?" Jiraiya reviewed the story in the breakfast table of the where inn his friends were staying. The girl was still sleeping in their room. "Why?"

The man snorted. "Is it a crime to-"

"I know I know. No need to say it out loud!" Jiraiya sighed and looked as the man ate his food. It was kind of amazing really that there was a man who had such a blond hair and blue eyes like his old student but didn't resemble him at all. Minato had been taller and more fit. This man had rounder face and more bushier eyebrows. Far less than Gai of course. Even though no one would ever mix up Minato and him, they would nicely think something else.

The man looked around like he had lost something important.

"He's not here. So no point leering around." Jiraiya snapped angrily.

"Where is he then?" Man asked. "Is he healthy? Has he kept eating well? Has he found a girlfriend yet?"

"Why do you care?"

"I'm his-"

"NO!!!" Jiraiya glared at the man angrily. "No you're not. Tsunade may be his mother but you're not his father. Understand that already." Minato had been his student and like his own son. NO-BODY would disgrace his memory like this. Expect Naruto who would do almost everything he could just to anger the spirit of his long dead father. But that was just about it.

But this man kept repeating the same line over and over again like just to annoy him. "Why are you so jealous? You're important part of his life, no matter what. I understand that. But if you keep thinking that, it won't end well. Just accept the fact already." And he was also one hell of an idiot.

Jiraiya felt like hitting his face to the table but it wouldn't have looked good in the eyes of the pretty babes sitting in the next table so he was forced to groan quietly.

"Good morning Papa! Good morning Ero-jiijii!" The girl with light blond hair and golden eyes walked to their table and sat opposite of her father. "Did you find them already?"

"I'm taking you to meet them as soon as I've done with my own business with her." Jiraiya promised and stood up. "I'm going now. See you later. And don't wonder around. Okay? If the word gets out who you are before the council is informed, Tsunade will have hell of a time explaining it."

"Yeah, yeah." The man smiled and waved his hand nonchalantly. "Just go and do your thing so I can meet up with my wife."

Jiraiyas eye twitched when he heard that but refused to say anything. He just walked out of the inn and directed his steps towards the Hokage tower.

When the girl had finished eating she stood up and smiled. "I'm going to an adventure! See you later!" She yelled happily and run out of the inn.

"Stay safe and have fun!" The man yelled after her and laughed fatherly.

--

"Is this everything?" Tsunade asked while looking down to a report of interrogations of the Sound-nin. "Everything?"

"They are holding out well." Ibiki nodded. "They seem to have gone through some rough times but they will break sooner or later. Inoichi has been working with that Kaguya while two of my apprentices have done some nice work with that human spider."

"Tell me when that happens." She nodded before sighed. This was the part she didn't want to say. "Anko."

"Yes, Hokage-sama?" The special jonin smirked widely knowing what was going to happen.

"The council needs you to… collect the specimens." She looked away. She couldn't face Ankos exited look. "From these three." She pointed at the names. "Be… thorough. Don't… waste anything." God! Everything she tried sounded so perverted. Thank God Jiraiya wasn't here.

"Can I watch?" Tsunade hit her head to the table hard.

"YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!!" Tsunade screamed. "I have been waiting for a week and you decide to return _now_?"

Jiraiya smirked. "How's my favorite Hokage?"

"Jiraiya-sama!" Ibiki gasped as he sat at the window still. "You've returned?"

"Long time no see, Ibiki." Jiraiya waved his hand to him. "And let's not forget my pretty princess, Anko-chan." He grinned.

"Get lost creep." Anko turned on her heels and marched out of the room. "He just ruined my day! How is that possible? One man? One line? And my day is ruined."

Ibiki stood there awkwardly before bending his head slightly and quickly following Anko.

"So, what you find out?" Tsunade asked leaning to her hands. "What has happened with Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Nothing so far." Jiraiya answered. "It seems that Orochimaru is currently training him to become much stronger than here."

"Why? What's his goal?"

Jiraiyas face darkened. "He's going to use his body when his current body starts to reject him."

Tsunade turned around. "What did you say?"

And so Jiraiya explained what he had found out about Orochimarus reincarnation jutsu. "It seems that it will take him another three years until we run out of time."

Tsunade leaned back in her chair and looked at the ceiling. "Orochimaru with Sharingan. Like the current one wasn't bad enough. This might end up endangering the whole village if not the other nations."

"What are you going to do?"

Tsunade took a deep breath. "I have no choice but to declare Uchiha Sasuke as a missing-nin with a good bounty on his head. What you think?"

"The council will not like that." Jiraiya pointed out.

"What else can I do? He is deserted this village for his own selfish reasons." She buried her face into her hands. "Council will eat me alive."

Jiraiya chuckled. "Yes they will."

"Are there any possibilities of retrieval mission?"

"None. Unless you want to take everything in this village to the Sound base _after_ it's confirmed that Uchiha is still there. And even if we succeed, what guarantees that he will stay here? We can't guard him all the time, everyday for rest of his life."

Tsunade picked up a folder that had Sasukes name on it. "His psychological review states that he has suicidal tendencies and lot of hate and rage towards his older brother. It's amazing how Sensei allowed him to be admitted to the academy. His therapist states that it's very unlikely that he loses any interest in his brother."

"Sharingan." Jiraiya stated simply and shrugged. "Well, I have given my report. Where is he by the way?"

"He should be in the hospital right now." Tsunade said. "He has been treating this Sound girl for some time now."

"Really?" Jiraiya smirked and raised his eyebrows seductively.

"Not like that you pervert!" Tsunade smacked him through the wall.

--

Haku yawned and stretched her arms as she woke up. "My neck hurts. I really shouldn't sleep in a chair." Then he noticed that Tayuya was looking at her. "Wha- where's Naruto-sama?"

"W-went to take a bath. He said." She answered with like a small frightened animal which confused Haku. _'Perhaps she has relaxed now after sleeping one night.' _"How are you feeling? Does it hurt? You want me to do something?"

Tayuyas eyes widened in fear as she tried to shake her head. "N-no need. I'm a-all good!" She gulped.

"Are you sure?" Haku moved closer with a polite smile on her face. "I can make you feel even more comfortable."

"NO!!! STAY AWAY!!!" Tayuay screamed as Haku came closer and started think that she was in pain and tried to help her.

"Is it hard to breath? I can give you CPR." She lowered her face towards hers. "I'm really good at CPR." She said with a quiet voice.

Then the door was opened. "Here's your breakfast." Chouji came in holding a tray. "Have a good day… Haku-chan!"

Haku pulled back. "… … … "

"Chouji." He reminded it quietly.

"Chouji! Of course! I'm sorry. I'm so absentminded right now." She smiled to him. "What are you doing here?"

"It's a mission." Chouji explained quickly and Haku noticed that there were two more genins walking with service trays in the hallway. "For some reason this hospital needs some helpers so we took this mission."

"That's so kind of you." Haku greeted them. "It's true. This place could do with some extra hands with heavy lifting."

Tayuya didn't know what was going on but she wasn't going to stay to find out. She gathered all her strength and jumped out of her bed, quietly as possible and run out of the house. For some reason, her body felt light as a feather.

--

Head nurse was doing some inventory about their drugs. "What's this? Someone took a huge amount of morphine from here. But it's not registered here. And the epidural shot that was supposed to be taken is still here. How weird."

--

She had gotten her long lost mobility back. She jumped out of the window and landed in front of the hospital. It must have been thanks to her cursed seal. It rushed her healing. It was probably thanks to that she was alive now. But it hurt like hell to rely on that. Lately it seemed to hurt even more than it usually did. What was that snakewhore up to anyway?

She landed on to the ground and looked around. It was no use trying to leave the village. Even though she couldn't see them, she must have some kind of guards on her tail. No one would leave an enemy of the village unguarded no matter how damaged she seemed. But before her guards decided to drag her back to her bed, she was going to have some fun.

"No… where's that Fuckface…?"

--

Naruto leaned back and sighed. "This is the best." He was taking a bath, back in his home. A cold juice in his left and unread porn magazine in his right hand. This was his Sunday morning ritual. "Only if I had someone giving me a massage…" But no one answered. He was alone after all. There had been a note at the kitchen table saying there was some food in the fridge, just heat it up first. They would be late for dinner so he would have to find something to eat himself.

He would worry abour dinner when it time would come. Now, he would just enjoy his porn. Tayuyas constant treatment had cost a lot of his peeking time. He was twelve, he had hormones and he was alone. "This issues 'Fetish of girl of the month' is a very cute girl posing with cat ears." He flipped the page.

--

Konohamaru was playing with his friends. It was Sunday so academy was out. Ebisu-sensei was doing something important investigation with rest of the jonins giving him an actual day off.

"Let's go find Naruto-oniichan!" He punched the air exited. Everyone had heard of the fight and his ability. "He can tell us all about yesterdays fight."

"Yeah!" Udon and Moegi screamed exited. Other kids in the academy would be sooo jealous to hear it.

"What fight?" Someone asked and they turned around. A girl with light blond hair and golden eyes looked at them confused. "Did Onii-chan fight with someone? That can't be."

"Who are you?" Konohamaru asked as he looked at the girl of his own age. "I don't remember seeing you before?"

"Me and my Papa came here yesterday to look for Mama and Onii-chan." She showed a wide grin. "Nice to meet you!"

"She has no manners at all. That girl." Moegi whispered to Udon who nodded.

"Manners?" The girl tilted her head. "Where have I heard that word before?" She closed her eyes and tried to remember. "It must be something cool. Then my Onii-chan would know. He is the coo~lest in the whole wide world!" She smiled and nodded proudly.

"Who is that 'Onii-chan' of yours?"

The girl glared at them suddenly. "When you ask something, you should introduce yourself first. That's what my Mama always tells me."

Konohamaru blinked. "Sorry… My name is Sarutobi Konohamaru. These are my friends, Udon and Moegi."

"I'm the future 'most beautiful Kunoichi'." Moegi made the pose.

"Wow! That's amazing!" The girl screamed exited.

"I like algebra." Udon introduced himself.

"Is that some kind of food?" The girl asked. "I love takoyaki!"

"No! Algebra is-"

"Bye now!" She passed them, ignoring him completely. "I'm off to look my Mama and Onii-chan!" She disappeared around the corner.

"That… was weird."

"Hey! You brats!" They jumped in shock as an angry voice called them to out right behind them. Some strange woman with red hair was standing there glaring down to them. And that wasn't the weirdest part. What was weird was that she was wearing nothing but a hospital gown. "Do you know where Fuc- Senju Naruto lives?"

--

Naruto was looking at himself from the mirror. If he wanted to score, it was important to look good. Of course, even if his face was full of scars and burns and rid in mud, he could still score. But looks made the breaking of the ice easier.

--

"Anything else?" Tsunade asked from Jiraiya. "I had just called Kakashi and his team for briefing of what's going on." She had to figure out how to break the news to Sakura. She still believed that Uchiha Sasuke was dead.

Jiraiya thought for a second. _'I could tell you that _he_ is in the village… nah.'_ "Nothing. I'm going to see my favorite apprentice. Has he changed at all?"

"Other than Council has arranged about a few dozen omiais to him. And that he used his mokuton to fight an assassin of Orochimaru. No. Not especially."

"H-he used mokuton?" Jiraiya gasped and slapped his face. "What the hell was he thinking? I especially told him not to use it. I'm still not quite sure how it effects on the Seal."

"Well, it wasn't me who gave him those special gloves that helped him to access that ability was I?" Tsunade glared at him.

"Well…" Jiraiya scratched his head uncomfortably when he remembered the day they had found out Narutos ability.

_Jiraiya was doing some babysitting meanwhile Tsunade was out. Gambling naturally. Even though she had a child, she couldn't stay away from those slot machines too long. She would start getting withdrawal symptoms. So when Shizune was trying her best to keep her from playing all their money, Jiraiya who had happened to be in town had to check on Naruto. Who didn't mind that at all. _

_They were sitting at a backyard of an inn where they were staying._

"_Pervert! Pervert! Let's play!" A tick appeared on Jiraiyas forehead when six years old Naruto run towards him. "I want to play doctor!" He was holding huge amount of bandages _

"_Shut up!" Jiraiya barked at him."Don't call me that!" _

"_Why?" Naruto tilted his head confused. "My mom says that I should." _

_Jiraiya sighed. "And no I can't play. I have to watch over her." He nodded at a small crib at his side. "Don't wake her up." _

_Naruto looked away and pouted. "Like I care." _

_Jiraiya snickered. "Your mother loves you as much as her and gambling. You know that right?" _

_Naruto kicked a rock in the ground and walked further away. _

_Jiraiya sighed and pull his lunges full of the smoke out of his pipe while his eyes shifted at the small crib at his side. Ever since it had appeared there, Naruto had been a little… jealous. It was actually kind of cute how he tried his best to gain attention from his mother. Of course he would feel threatened of her. She had something he would never have even though he would ever need it. _

_Naruto was currently playing with some frog he had found. Jiraiya smirked. He couldn't wait until he could introduce him to the toads. They would love him. Then something happened and he picked up a small slug. He completely forgot the slug. Jiraiya sniffed. "It's fine. Once in a while. I still have an insurance plan." He smiled to the small baby in the crib. "I'll make sure that one you will inherit the toad contract." _

_Naruto was playing around under the watchful eyes of his beloved godfather._

'That cloud reminds me of that babe in that last town.' _He blushed to the cloud that was floating over him._

"_Aaaaah!" Narutos voice screamed. "Help! Help!" _

_Jiraiyas body had worked before his mind. He had summoned a toad to look after the baby while he himself had rushed to Naruto. When his mind finally caught up with his body, he saw something he hadn't expected. _

_A wild dog had appeared from the woods and attacked Naruto. It wasn't that unnatural. Wild dogs were common in these woods. But what was uncommon was that the dog was being strangled by a branch that resembled more of a vine than a branch. Everything in the forest had started growing uncontrollably. Then Jiraiya noticed something else too. While Naruto nestled in the ground, he was emitting chakra. Kyuubis and his own mixed together. "What the hell?" _

_Jiraiya cut the branch letting the dog go free and took Naruto into his arms. "Shuush. It's okay now. The bad doggy is gone now." He could feel how Kyuubis chakra started slowly to vanish. He also noticed that the forest started retreating back to normal. "It can't be…" He whispered._

"_I want to go home." Naruto whispered. "I want my mommy." _

"_It's okay. We'll find your mommy." Jiraiya comforted. Naruto had not even a single scratch on him but he acted like he had been just mauled. Then he remembered what he had read from one of the 'accident reports' back in Konoha. Some Inuzuka members _had_ used their dogs to maul Naruto while he had been inside the village. So no wonder he was so scared of the dogs. "It's okay." He calmed him down. _

"_Jiraiya! What's the meaning of this!?" He gulped as he noticed Tsunade standing beside the crib. His toad had disappeared. Probably dispelled his own summoning when Tsunade had appeared. "I told you to watch the both of them and I find her crying?" Then she noticed the dark look on his face and Narutos tight crib around his neck. "What happened? Is he hurt!?" _

"_No." Jiraiya handed him over to her. Naruto wept into her chest uncontrollably while she tried to calm him down. "It was just a wild dog nothing happened."_

"_A wild dog? Wild dog!?" Tsunade yelled furiously. "Naru-chan is scared of them! You know that YOU IDOT!!!" She kicked Jiraiya between his legs leaving him clutching into his groins while she walked back to the crib. Shizune was holding the baby that looked around curiously. _

Tsunade sighed. "Those were the days."

"After quick research I figured out that it was Kyuubis chakra that allowed him to use mokuton. So I created those glows for him so he could access that chakra freely."

"You don't know that." Tsunade corrected. "You don't know if he can use mokuton without using it."

"What you mean?"

Tsunade leaned back. "I have noticed how some plants start to act around him even when there's no trace of its chakra. I think in time he will be able to use mokuton exactly like shodaime. If not even better than that. The council would love that."

"Your worst fear, huh? That reminds me… how is he? I mean…"

"With his fear of dogs?" Tsunade shrugged. "He hasn't been in contact with any dogs recently so it's okay. I guess. That reminds me." She pulled out a file. "Inuzuka had unmarried daughter. Now I can rule her out." She threw her iegara away (A/N: it's something like a profile of a person going to participate into an omiai. That's how I understood it).

"I was going to ask… what are those?" He looked a huge pile of files in her desk. "They don't seem that official." He picked one up. "Don't tell me this is…"

"Yeah." Tsunade muttered. "They want me to pick at least five candidates for omiais with Naruto by the end of the week. Sometimes is sucks to be a mother." She sighed. "Lucky me that she isn't here. God knows what the council would do if they were to find out."

Jiraiya tried to whistle casually and looked away.

--

Naruto was eating some self-made ramen in the kitchen. It had been a quite a week and for the first time he could relax. Maybe he could read something… normal. Nothing medical or erotic. Some, normal novel.

--

"I lost her!" Haku screamed devastated as she run through the rooftops, trying to locate Tayuya. "I turn my back for one second and she is gone!? How could I let this happen!?"

"Calm down." Chouji said while jumping by her side. "I will help you find her." But inwardly he was celebrating. _He_ and _she_ were alone. It was like a date! If you thought it desperately enough. _'This is my chance! I can show her my value and how good boyfriend I would be!'_ "Let's just calm down and think, okay?" He stopped on one of the rooftops forcing her to slow down too. "Okay, let's think, you've been in a hospital for a while, gone through a lot and now you're out. Where would you go?"

Haku didn't answer because she was too busy looking around.

"Maybe we should check her house?"

"She isn't from Konoha."

"Oh right… sorry." Chouji muttered. "Hm... where would you go? Damn! I should have asked Shikamaru to come too."

Haku landed on to the ground. "We must find her before she collapses from fatigue or worse…"

"Worse?"

"She has been through surgery and been out for a week! A normal person couldn't even walk for a month. But because she was a kunoichi Naruto-sama thought it wouldn't take so long. Now, suddenly, she disappears without a trace. What the hell is wrong with her!?"

"Maybe Naruto-senseis prediction was wrong."

"No! Naruto-sama can't be wrong!" Haku screamed angrily.

"O-okay." Chouji whispered.

"Wait!" An exited voice screamed and they turner around. A girl neither of them had ever seen before walked to them. "What name you just said?"

--

Naruto was taking a good sunbath and reading his novel at the back yard. "This is great, once in a while."

--

Shizune was humming a song while carrying Tonton. "It's been a great day. Shall we go home for lunch? Tsunade-sama might show herself too, you know? I'll make some yummy food for you."

Tonton oinked and nodded happily.

"Zune-chan!" She stopped on her tracks and turned her head. There was only one person in the world who called her by that name.

"I-i-it can't be…" She gasped as he recognized the man standing there his arms spread for a hug. "WHY ARE YOU HERE!?!?!?"

--

"Anyway, I'm thinking of going home for lunch." Tsunade sat up. "You want to come? Naruto should be there too."

Jiraiya snickered. _'This is going to be fun.'_ He thought and nodded. "Sure. I could do some home-made food."

--

Naruto was starting to feel hungry. It had been a while since his snack. Maybe he should make something. Maybe his family would come to dinner. "That reminds me… where is Haku?"

--

"I'm so screwed." Haku whimpered desperately as they entered the forest that surrounded the Senju compound. She and Chouji had agreed showing to the little girl the way there. Haku was a nice person and couldn't say no for something like that. The girl had spoken something about his older brother and finding him and wanting to meet Naruto-sama. She didn't understand what good it would do but she wanted to help her. Maybe Naruto-sama knew this particular girl and her older brother. Well, anyway, they were coming close.

--

"So they live around here! What a nice neighborhood. Lots and lots of woods and nature close. He must be happy."

"Yes… he is satisfied with this." Shizune mumbled. "A-are you sure this is okay? You really want to meet her?"

The man turned towards her confused. "What's wrong with me wanting to meet her? Is something wrong?"

'_Other than your head?'_ She asked in her head. "She… might not be so happy to see you… after the stunt you pulled last time."

"Oooh!" Man smiled widely. "Don't worry! I'm sure she has forgiven me already. It's been almost two years already."

"That's kind of my point." Shizune whispered desperately. "Well, it's your funeral."

"I think she will be happy to see me." The man nodded firmly and marched forward.

--

"Then they asked me how I would feel about a political marriage." Tsunade told her story as she and Jiraiya walked towards the house from different direction. "Can you believe it? They want to use _my_ son, _my _little and innocent Naru-chan in their evil political games."

"Who they were suggesting?" Jiraiya asked.

"Suna and Wind were in the top of the list." She answered. "Then became Kumo and Kiri. And finally Lighiting and Earth." The hidden village and the country were two separate things even though they had mutual interest most of the time.

"Lighting wouldn't be that bad. They have a cute girl there." Jiraiya smirked.

Sudden burst of killing intent shut him down.

--

"Are you sure it's this way?" Tayuya asked while holding Konohamaru by his neck. "You're not tricking me?"

"Why would we trick you, you bully!?" Moegi yelled angrily. "And let him go! We said we would take you there!"

"And I said that I would soon as we would find Fuckface."

"That's a bad word." Udon said nervously.

"What was that?" Tayuya asked glaring him with one eye.

"Nothing." Udon whimpered.

Tayuya continued the walk with the kids. She was amazed how much it took her guards to come to restrain her. Even after all this time, it felt like they just kept close eye on her. Well, she was going to take everything she could from this. Her smirk widened. "I'm going to take him hell and back when I see him." She laughed evilly. "Teach him not to mess with me."

--

Naruto smiled to himself proudly as he finished making his lunch. Even though he wasn't any gourmet cook, he knew how to make a meal other than just ramen. Living with a mother who would come home drunk and an older sister who was dead tired of keeping her out of trouble had a tendency to teach him how to make dinner. And then there was her… Naruto suddenly remembered the person some time ago. For some reason in Konoha, he would easily start thinking things like that. Isaribi for example and now her. He sighed. "I wonder if she is okay. That idiot has a habit of getting himself and everyone around him into trouble just like that."

Then there was a loud crash and screaming and sound of bloodshed just outside his home. Naruto raised his eyebrow and shrugged. "Has probably nothing to do with me anyway." He sat down to the table exclaiming loudly: "Itadakimasu!" and closed his ears from everything that might happen outside.

--

Let's rewind a bit.

Tsunade and Jiraiya walked to the clearing just in front of their house talking about the affairs of the village. Shizune, Tonton and that man walked from another direction laughing to memories. Haku, Chouji and that girl came from opposite direction listening her stories about the amazing older brother. And Tayuya and Konohamaru corps walked from another direction.

Everyone stepped to the clearing at the same time and noticed the newcomers.

"Mama!" The girl screamed happily.

"Shizuka?!" Tsunade gasped. "Arataro." She glared at him.

"Honey! I'm home!" The man yelled spreading his arms widely for a hug.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune hurried to step in.

"Shizune!" Tsunade yelled furiously.

"Dyke!" Tayuya screamed as she noticed Haku approaching.

"The patient!" Haku growled like a predator when noticing his pray.

"Grandson?" Chouji noticed the Konohamaru corps.

"Chouji-san?" Konohamaru asked.

"Udon?" Moegi looked at him confused.

"Moegi." He shrugged as equally confused.

"Jiraiya!" Jiraiya yelled his own name.

There was a moment of silence while everyone looked at him.

"I was feeling a little left out." He mumbled uncomfortably.

Others continued where they had left off. Tayuya charged towards the house while Haku tried to catch her. Shizuka rushed to hug her mother when Shizune came and caught her into her arms while Tsunade charged at Arataro who was starting to think that she might not have forgiven her. Jiraiya just sat up in the tree watching at this show with a mild interest.

So the explosion Naruto had heard, was when Arataro was sent flying with a punch and crashed to a rock behind him while Haku had summoned her ice mirrors to capture Tayuya who was trying to kick her face. Konohamaru corps realized that now wasn't the great time to ask Naruto-oniichan to play. So they bailed. Chouji tried to help Haku but was reworded with a kick where no man wanted.

So when Naruto finally decided that it was too noisy for him to eat, he walked outside he was greeted with a sight of his mother killing… him and Shizune-neechan holding… her. He just decided to walk inside and try to forget when…

"Onii-chan!" Shizuka screamed like her butt on fire and escaped Shizune grip and crashed on his back. "I miss~ed yo~u!" She strapped arms around him. "Are you well? Did you miss me? Are you hungry? Have you been eating? Did you miss me? Are you a ninja? Do you have a girlfriend? Did you miss me? Want to play now? Did you miss me? Want to go to bath with me? Did you miss me? Do you like someone? Is either of those girls your girlfriend?" She took a deep breath. "Did you miss me?"

Haku stopped in the middle of a puncture. "Huh?"

"Haku-chan! Watch out!" Chouji pushed her aside getting a painful kick into his cheek.

Tayuya was about to attack still stunned Haku when Shizune appeared behind her. "Stop." She said with a menacing voice and Tayuya stopped in a middle of a turn. Then she smiled again like nothing happened. "Let's go inside and have some tea while they sort things out, shall we?"

She dragged her inside from her clothes. "Haku! You too!"

"Wha- of course!" She looked at Chouji who was taking count in the ground and sighed. "I can't just leave you here." She carried him inside as well.

"I came here to eat so that's what I'm gonna do." Jiraiya said as he stepped inside pass Naruto who was still laying face down to the ground, Shizuka on his back while Tsunade was pounding Arataro with everything she got.

"You got some nerve!" She huffed while hitting him. "After the stunt like that, you just appear like nothing happened and expect me to just smile to you and say: 'welcome home, dear' and kiss you to the cheek? Was that what you expected?"

"Well actually-" Arataro was about to answer when Tsunade punched his face.

"I NEVER SAID YOU COULD SPEAK!!!" She screamed and continued pounding.

"Why are you hitting Papa, Mama? Are you mad at us?" Shizuka asked suddenly and walked to her with teary puppy dog eyes. "I missed you soooo much and – and I thought you would be happy to see us…"

Tsunade dropped the corpse to the ground and caught the little girl in her arms. "My little Princess! You've grown soooo much!" She hugged her tightly. "Missed you even more. Let me look at you?" Tsunade released for the moment she could observe her before snagging her back into her arms. "My little princess is back! Isn't this great! Naru-chan! Naru-chan?" She looked around.

"Where's Onii-chan?" Shizuka asked confused.

Naruto had disappeared.

--

"WHAT!?!?!?" Haku screamed shocked. "You mean that girl is actually Naruto-samas younger sister!?" She asked while tending to Choujis bruises who was smiling happily even though in pain. "Why haven't I heard of this before?"

Shizune smiled little sadly. "Well, it's because Naruto is Naruto. He doesn't really get along with her." She had just come from one of the bedrooms where she had sealed Tayuya.

"Why not?"

"Because he's a jealous brat, that's why." Jiraiya commented quickly from opposite end of the room.

"It's also because we haven't heard of them for two years, Jiraiya-sama!" Shizune snapped.

"Two years?" Haku asked.

"What does that mean?" Even Chouji was interrupted from his daydreams. "What kind of person keeps a daughter away from her mother for two years?"

"Her father. That's who." Shizune answered. "I won't go into details because it's not my place. Two years Arataro-san took Shizuka-chan and never came back. Don't misunderstand. It's just his personality doing something like that. He explained it with a note that he wanted to spend some quality time with his daughter and left."

"And now he just appears like that?" Haku asked.

Jiraiya nodded. "He must have heard that Tsunade was made Hokage and came here."

"But why?"

Jiraiya shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe he just got lonely without Tsunade near her or something like that."

"So that man is also Naruto-samas…"

Shizune didn't know how to answer. It was true that he always acted like that, but even though they shared the hair colour and eyes, they had a no blood relation what so ever. And what about Jiraiya-sama? He had always been protective when it came to Naruto. What could she say to this?

"Yeah. He is." Jiraiya said with a gloomy voice. "Bastard is brat's father."

Shizune was so shocked that she didn't even notice the understanding look at Hakus and Choujis face. Jiraiyas face was clear on the message; _'It's easier this way.'_

"No wonder he didn't like to talk about him." He muttered remembering the party they had couple weeks back. "If my dad did something like this, I would be mad at him too."

"I couldn't help it!" A new voice joined the conversation as the Senju family walked in. Shizuka rid in her mother's arms while Arataro was happy to be dragged from his feet. "One day my princess asks me what does peanuts from the Forrest Country taste like. Next thing I knew, I was walking with her towards the Forrest country. Then after that, we tried to find the others when I realized that they had already moved on, so we moved across the Elemental nations, trying to find them and just two weeks ago I heard rumor of you being in Konoha so here we are!"

"Shut up!" Tsunade barked and tossed him across the room. "Shizune. If it's not too much trouble, could you heal this pig so I can eat it?"

Tonton oinked in panic.

"Sorry Tonton-chan, I didn't mean you. I meant the other pig."

Tonton sighed in relief and decided to show her support by stumping on the 'other pig'.

"Good girl!" Tsunade petted it.

"Ton-chan!" Shizuka hurried to hug the pig who was happy to see her too. "I missed you too!"

While Shizuka exchanged greetings with Shizune who was healing Arataro, Tsunade looked around.

"He's not here." Jiraiya stood up and started moving out. "I'll talk to him. You should talk with your princess and… that pig."

"Oink!"

"Sorry, Tonton. The other pig, I meant."

Tsunade nodded slowly as Jiraiya moved outside. "Mama! Where's Onii-chan?" Shizuka asked tugging her jacket like a five year old. "Is he not happy to see me?"

"Of course he is." Tsunade lowered herself to her level. "He's just… overwhelmed. After all, a lot of things have happened lately. Let's prepare a welcoming party for you before he gets back, okay?"

Shizuka smiled like a sun and nodded. "Unh!"

--

Naruto was sitting behind the fence of the hot springs and looking through a peephole. He had just wanted get away from the house for a while and had found himself doing his favorite hobby.

"Anything good?" Jiraiya asked as he walked behind him.

"Yeah… real babes." Naruto mumbled indifferently.

Jiraiya knew why he had come here but he had to check them himself too. How could he just pass his beloved peephole like this without even taking a single glance? "Show me the babes." He grinned and placed his eye over the hole. "Yah… what the hell?!" The hot springs were full of… "Elderly citizens!" Jiraiya screamed in pain and jumped back. "My eyes! My eyes! What the hell is matter with you?!" But he realized Naruto wasn't even paying attention to him, or to the peephole. Just watching through it.

"What you say kid if we go and crab some ramen, eh? And soon or your eyes will burn out of their sockets." He grabbed him by his collar and pulled him away and soon they were eating at the Ichirakus in silence. "Why so gloomy?"

"No reason." Naruto muttered while staring at his bowl.

"I thought you would be happier." Jiraiya said indifferently. "After all, it has been two years already."

"Why would I be happy? Two years since I saw some girl. Big deal. Like that hasn't happened to me before."

"But she isn't just some girl, is she?"

"Of course she is. Who else she is." Naruto muttered. "Or… you must mean that she is…"

"Don't say that!" Jiraiya slapped the back of his head. "The self-pity was cute for some time but it's getting old fast. She is your baby sister, remember? 'Shuu-chan'." He smirked. "You two were inseparable at some point."

"She was clinging to me all the time." Naruto huffed. "I never wanted to be with her but I couldn't say anything."

Jiraiya wanted to punch his self-pitying ass through the fence and drown him. He had to take several deep breaths so he wouldn't. "Tsunade is your mother as much as hers. True, she has something you don't but it has never bothered you before." Naruto looked away. "Naruto, you're a kid. Even though you can catch a heart of a girl like they were flies, you're still a thirteen year old kid. It's okay to feel jealous about your mother but remember, she didn't come here to see only her. Yesterday, when I met them, guess who she asked about most of the time? She missed her mother but she also missed her older brother."

Naruto didn't answer just stood up and walked. Leaving half a bowl of ramen behind.

"And don't forget the time when you protected her from that dog!" He yelled after him. "Or the time when you jumped into the lake when she was drowning!" He run outside from the stand and yelled from the top of his voice. "Or that time when you nursed her when she caught a cold! Or any other thing that you did to her."

"What was that about?" Ayame asked nervously from her father.

"I… don't know." He muttered and continued his work.

"They… didn't pay… did they?"

"…"

--

"Thank you for your help, Choka-kun." Haku bowed her head to him. "I don't know what I'd done without you."

Chouji sweat dropped. "It's Cho_uji_." He muttered and smiled. "It was nothing. I was happy to be able to help you. If you ever need anything, don't be afraid to ask."

"I sure won't, Chouku-kun."

'_Is she doing it on purpose?'_ "Well, see ya." Chouji walked down to the village many thoughts in his mind. He had promised not to reveal about what had happened there today to anyone. So it was kind of embarrassing when he had accidently told everything to his parents at the dinner table before he even realized it.

--

Naruto had found himself leaning to a red bridge somewhere in the village, looking at the river. He also noticed that he wasn't alone.

"My younger sister who I haven't seen for years came home today and I don't know what to do. What's the matter with you?"

"Sasuke-kun… deflected the village." Sakura whispered with a weak voice while leaning to the same bridge her team had always gathered before the missions. "He just abandoned us. His home and all his friends."

There was a moment of silence. "Life sucks." Naruto sighed and walked away.

"Yes, it does." Sakura muttered to herself.

--

"Where is he? Why hasn't he come home yet? Did something happen to him? Was he attacked by dogs? Send someone to get him!" Shizuka continued her rant without taking any breaths with amazing speed so only her mother was able to keep track of it, even though she hadn't remembered, it was this bad. "You!" She pointed at Haku who flinched in shock. "Go and find him!"

"Haku isn't a pet, Shizuka!" Tsunade scolded her. "If you want her to do something, you must ask her nicely!"

Then Shizuka suddenly leaned her head. "Is Haku-san my big sister?"

Both Tsunade and Haku looked at each other in shock. "Shizu-" Tsunade tried to correct her but she had made her mind.

"Haku-nee!" She jumped on Haku and hugged her tightly. "I a~lways wanted a big sister!" Shizuka pressed herself tightly against the shocked girl and hugged her with all her strength. Tsunade sighed and walked into the kitchen where Shizune and Arataro were catching up happily.

"Hi Hunny!" He brought out his widest smile and most charming blue eyes. "Have you cooled down ye-." There was a new hole in the kitchen wall.

"Tsunade-sama, you shouldn't do that." Shizune scolded her gently.

"Why?" She glared at her.

"Our house isn't made out of anything cheap."

Tsunade sighed and sat down. "Sorry. I'm just not ready to forgive him."

Shizune smirked and covered her mouth with her hand before letting out a giggle. "That blush on your cheeks tells something else."

Tsunade crumbled her lips and looked away. "Get lost."

_Four months before Naruto came into Tsunades life, she and Shizune were passing through a town in… somewhere between South and North Poles. She had run off to gambling soon as her eyes had avoided and had run out of many in a record time. So she was comforting herself in a bar when a man sat next to him._

"_What a beautiful flower like you is doing in a dump like this?" Arataro asked his eyes slanted seductively and ignoring bartender's glares he inched closer. _

"_Go away." Tsunade said flatly. "I know your type." _

"_What types that?" _

"_Thinks they are god's gift to women. All too well…" _

"_I'm not following here." _

"_I bet you're re~lly popular with girls in your hometown. Just because you got blue eyes and blond hair doesn't mean anyone with slightest brain would ever fall for you."_

"_You seem to be really angry type of person." Arataro whistled impressed. _

"_You're a real genius aren't you?" _

"_Perhaps." Arataro smirked. "You know, I'm going to promise you something."_

"_What?" Tsunade glared at him skeptically._

"_I promise never ever watch another woman expect you if you allow me to buy you a drink." He smirked._

_Tsunade looked at him for a moment. Well, a free drink didn't sound bad. "Fine. But I'll tell you right here mister, my panties are staying on, no matter how much you make me drink." _

"_Of course." Arataro smiled charmingly._

_A month later, Tsunade noticed that she was pregnant. One month later from that, Arataro succeeded persuading her to marry him. Two days after their ceremony, he found himself nailed to an inn wall with a note telling him to fall over and die. Of course, he only saw: 'catch me, you lovable fool' and chased after her. To the wrong direction._

Tsunade sighed. "Those were the days… but what the hell happened? One day I'm single, I'm hot, I got the game and suddenly, I got two… no THREE children to raise. What the hell happened to me?"

--

"Aah… happy memories." Arataro sighed happily while he lied on to the ground. "We were young and free… sigh… but every young man has to grow up and take their responsibilities and carry them like a man."

"You haven't been a young man ever since you were just wink in the corner of your father's eyes." Naruto muttered as he walked past him.

"Don't speak ill about your grandfather." Arataro jumped to his feet and rushed to hug him. "Long time no see, son. I see you have grown so much! Makes me so proud." He tapped his shoulders fatherly. "So, son, tell me, have you found yourself a gi~rlfriend." He smirked and lowered his voice. "I understand that you're coming to that age but you mustn't hurry. The feelings are what matter."

"Well… yeah. Listen, Old Fart, I passed that phase two years ago. But how could you know that." He turned away and walked inside. He could hear Shizukas excited screams and the party starting.

"Bitchslapped." Arataro glanced over his shoulder to see Jiraiya sitting on the fence smoking his pipe. "He caught you there."

"I deserved that alright." He nodded. "Thank you for watching over him for these years."

"Eh?" Jiraiya blinked.

"I know I'm a failure as a father and as a husband but I'm going to mend my ways!" He stepped closer to the house. "I will make a real family out of us." He stepped inside the house.

"Sound happy, right?" Shizune said suddenly while sitting next to Jiraiya and holding Tonton. "Like a normal family."

"Normal?" Jiraiya snorted. "Not happening." There was a moment of silence. "You wanna do it?" A sound of slapping filled the silence. "Just kidding."

"Jiraiya-sama…" Shizune scolded him." Shouldn't you mend your ways already and try to find yourself a wife or something."

"Or something." Jiraiya smirked. "I don't need love advices from a thirty year old maid." Another slap filled the silence. "I'm going back to the inn."

"I have to go to the Tower to clear out the schedule for the rest of the day." Shizune stood up and walked away. "You can stay, if you want?"

"Nah. Let those people party among themselves." Jiraiya smiled. "Long as they can…"

--

As Naruto stepped inside the house, she was greeted with a bone crushing hug. "Onii-chan! Welcome home!"

"Thanks." He said with low voice and looked around. The house was decorated with party decorations and there was a big poster saying: 'welcome home, Papa and Zuka!' "Nice."

"Do you like it? Me and Mama did it together." Shizuka said happily.

Naruto nodded and forced a smile on his face. "It's wonderful."

"Don't be so forceful!" Arataro placed a hand over his shoulder. "It's a party! We should be happy and enjoy it."

"Papa! Papa! Did you know that we have an older sister?"

"You did?"

"Haku-nee!" Shizuka rushed to drag Haku by her hand who was blushing deeply.

"I-I'm sorry Naruto-sama…" Naruto calmed her down raising his hand.

Arataro watched her for a moment with evaluating eye. Haku started to feel uncomfortable when he suddenly launched himself on to her. "MY DAUGHTER!!!" He screamed excited almost giving a heart attack to Haku. "My eldest daughter!"

Haku tried to look for some help from Tsunade or Naruto but they both just sighed in defeat and waved their hands. _'No use.'_ "Kaa-san! Come over here! We have a daughter!" (A/N: In Japan, husbands often call wives 'kaa-san' as in 'mother' and women call their husbands 'anata' as in 'dear, hunny, husband' or 'Otou-san' as in 'father'. Little Japanese lesson to those who didn't know).

Tsunade was sighing in the corner over the loss of her 'youth'.

"Let's party! For Moroboshi family!" He raised his own sake cup and smiled widely.

"Yaeee!" Shizuka raised her juice cup.

"Wait a minute!" Naruto and Tsunade yelled in unison. "Who the hell said we would be 'Moroboshi'?"

"But our last name _is_ Moroboshi!" Shizuka yelled stubbornly and her daddy nodded.

"No, _his_ last name is _Moroboshi._" Tsunade pointed at Arataro. "_I _made sure that _you_" She pointed at Shizuka. "and _you_ were Senjus. It reads here!" She ransacked her wallet and pulled out a two notes. "Your birth certificates. I always keep them with me."

Naruto and Shizuka glanced over notes. "True enough, your Senju." He smirked at Shizuka who was petrified.

"Noo! This can't be!" She slapped her cheeks in shock. "My irenety is gone!"

"You mean 'identity'." Haku whispered to her ear. She turned red from embarrassment.

For few hours, Naruto listened Shizukas stories about her adventures with her father like a living movie theater. Haku was keeping Tayuya in check and Tsunade… it gave Naruto shivers just to think what was going on with them and was glad the walls were so thick.

It had been a full day and it wasn't even a dinner time. Soon, Shizune came back demanding to know where Tsunade-sama was. Naruto spent next half an hour in a bathroom vomiting. Shizune had dragged her half dressed master back to her job while completely naked man was still clinging to her feet. Naruto told Haku to make something to Shizuka while he retreated to somewhere more peaceful.

"What's the matter, Fuckface?"

So why in hell had he found his way to the guestroom where Tayuya was staying? "Nothing." He muttered.

"I heard your sister is back in town. Why aren't you there hugging her or something else fucking brotherly."

"Words 'brother' and 'fuck' shouldn't ever go in a same sentence. Anyway." Naruto said flatly.

Tayuya huffed and looked away.

"And it's not that I don't want to… it's… it's complicated." He said finally. "Do you have a… family?"

As an answer, Tayuya thought it would be good to spit into his face. "I see…"

"What, you thought that I come from a happy family with a lots and lots flowers and puppies and more that kind of shit."

"Don't be surprised if I say no." Another spit. "This is getting old. Seriously."

Rest of her body restricted with Shizunes needles, Tayuya started spitting him with all her might. For some reason, she found it comforting. Naruto on the other hand… "Quit it out already!" But when he opened his mouth, some of Tayuyas spit flew right into it. There was a moment of silence. Then Naruto stood up and walked out of the room. "Good night."

It was evening soon and Haku had to take Shizuka to bed. Because only three bedrooms were in use at the moment, Shizuka had to sleep with Haku which she didn't mind. Tsunade had yet to come home. There had been something big going on at the… ninja world or whatever and she needed to be in a bunch of meetings before getting home. Naruto on the other hand didn't feel sleepy at all and was sitting on the veranda looking particularly nowhere.

"Penny for your thoughts." He looked over his shoulder. Arataro sat next to him with a big smile. "What'cha thinking son?"

"I'm not your son." Naruto muttered looking away.

"Don't be like that, boy." He leaned closer. "I know I should have contacted you sooner but I never knew where you were and… that's a pathetic excuse I know but I'm trying here! A lot happened!"

"Yeah. I heard. A lot of things…"

Arataro sighed. "I know that you and I don't share the blood like your sister does." he said with uncharacteristically serious voice. "But I have always thought of you as my son. Ever since…"

_Two months after finding Naruto, Tsunade well pregnant met Arataro at the road just by coincidence. There was a moment of silence when they watched each other, Naruto who clutching into his mothers clothes and wouldn't let go and Arataro who had seen something unexpected. "MY SON!!!" He jumped on them and snapped Naruto to a hug! "Kaa-san! Why didn't you tell me that we had son! Why-" Tsunade punched him with straight right and snagged Naruto back into her arms. He had almost started crying from the shock. "Go to hell! You bastard!" _

"Good memories." He sighed happily.

Naruto had a tick on his face. "Y-yeah. O-of course. Why not."

"Listen son, I was thinking that tomorrow we could do something… together. You know. Father-son time."

Naruto was quiet for a moment. "Sorry but I have to go to invade Sound village with some lame-ass kunoichi who is in love with this chicken-ass-face with Ero-sennin." He used lots of sarcasm in his voice.

Arataro thought for a moment. "C'mon! Give me a chance! Zuka will go with your mother anyway so I could do some company."

"No!"

Twelve hours later.

"C'mon! Give me a chance! Some father-son time!"

"No."

Arataro sat down. "I won't move from this spot unless you agree!" He said with firm voice.

"Wait… did you just use 'the voice'?" Naruto snorted. "Keep working on it. And besides, you better to start moving now or Kaa-san will nail you balls to the wall when she finds out that you're making a scene in a middle of a town!" He was sitting in a middle of the market street of Konoha. And everyone was watching. And whispering. "Let's go!"

"No!" He pouted childishly. "Not before you promise to spent a day with me."

"Who's that?" Naruto heard someone whispering. "What's his relation to the Son?" "Look at their matching eyes and hair!" "Could it be!?"

At this point Naruto couldn't take it. He crabbed to him by his collar and tried to star dragging him away from there. But soon as he touched him, Arataro send him flying with a master-level judo throw. Naruto was sent flying directly in to feet's of Team 8 that was embarking to duty. "Naruto-sensei!" Kurenai gasped as she saw Naruto lying on her feet.

"This is a happy day." Kiba smirked satisfied. "The Son lying on the ground."

"Greetings." Shino said with his monotone voice.

"N-n-n-n-n-n-naruto-sensei…" Hinata whispered deeply blushed.

There was a moment of silence. "Dark red…" He muttered slowly. "Meeting with your boyfriend later today?"

Kurenai blushed and kicked him to his face. "You peeked! You pervert! You and that Mega pervert! You both should be eradicated from this earth!" She kept kicking his face until she realized that she was kicking a log. "Replacement, huh?"

"Excuse me…" Arataro walked up to them. "But could you please forgive him. He's a good person. Just a little rough around the edges."

"And just who are you? Don't remember seeing you before." Kurenai asked with slit eyes.

"My name is Moroboshi Arataro." He introduced himself. "A medicine seller. His father." He smiled. "Nice to meet you."

There was a moment of silence before the information was registered into Team 8 brains. It had been a rumor this morning that Tsunade-sama had a husband and a daughter who had just appeared.

"Don't go telling them bullshit." Naruto muttered behind him. "You're not my father."

Team 8 looked back and forth between the two. "Like a father like a son." Shino said slowly.

Kiba whistled. "They even have a same smell."

"Y-y-you shouldn't talk to your f-father like that." Hinata whispered.

"Respect your elders, indeed." Kurenai nodded firmly. This was good. Now, perhaps with his father around, maybe that brat would stop running around peeking into women's bath. She couldn't relax anymore. And civilian women nagged to her about that too. Her being 'respected kunoichi' and all that.

Naruto responded by hitting Arataro to his face hard and by sending him flying far, far away. "That blockhead isn't my father." He said angrily walked away.

Team 8 was dumbfounded and looked back and forth the two. "They seem to have their own problems." Shino said and others nodded. "Sensei, the mission?"

--

"Remember, don't take your eyes of her for one second. I don't know how she was able to disappear like that yesterday, but before I _know_ her body is fully healed, you will stay here and keep her in that bed, understood?"

"Of course, Naruto-sama." Haku nodded. "I won't take my eyes off her." Even though it wasn't necessary, Naruto didn't want to take any chances with Tayuya again. So he had her tied up with full body restrains and to everyone's personal pleasure, gagged.

"So be a good girl and stay put, okay." He laughed and patted her head like a pet. "I will be gone only few hours."

Tayuya muffled to her gag something incomprehensible.

"What? No spit today? Shame." Naruto laughed evilly as he walked away.

"Naruto-sama…" Haku whispered embarrassed as his voice echoed through the hospital.

"Where is he going?" A nurse passing by asked.

"To a family meeting." Haku answered. "Soon as the council found out about Naruto-samas father and sister, they demanded them to be introduced to them formally."

"I see…" Nurse nodded. "But heavens, who would have thought. Did you knew, that they have family outside the village?"

"No. I did not." Haku shook her head without breaking the eye contact with Tayuya. "But it wasn't my business to begin with."

--

"And so, we, the council of Konoha like to welcome you, Moroboshi Arataro and your daughter to our village, by the wishes of our Hokage." Homura sat down at her place. "Hope you will find our village enjoyable and…"

"How long does this take?" Arataro asked while fighting back a yawn.

"Shush." Tsunade silenced him angrily. She was agitated as the rest but he couldn't go running around acting like a five year old. She was a Hokage. And he was married to her. More or less regrettable decision. Naruto was already in his dream world where he was a lord of everything, had a huge harem of beautiful girls. Shizuka was openly slouching.

"But it really was a shock when we heard the rumors." Koharu stated with a nod. "I mean, Tsunade-hime having a husband and a daughter we haven't even heard of. Really surprised."

"About what?" Tsunade snapped back. "I'm a woman. I have needs. I'm comfortable with how I satisfy my needs. End of discussion."

"Mama, what is that you need?" Shizuka asked her innocent eyes looking up to her. "Are you hungry?"

Tsunade blushed and looked away. "No, I'm currently full. Well, with this, we will end this meeting and I have to get back to my desk. Naruto, take your sister to a tour her new home. And be nice!"

He huffed and walked out of the room. "Onii-chan! Wait up!" Shizuka ran after her.

"Hey kids!" Arataro saw his chance. "Wait for-"

"Moroboshi-dono." He froze in a middle of his step and turned his head. "We have yet to be formally introduced I'm Hyuuga Hiashi, head of Hyuugas. I would like to invite you to a little talk. Are you busy?"

"Actually I have to…" He was too late. Even he would refuse his invitation they had actually set up a line behind him. "Why not…" He laughed nervously. Suddenly there was a bouquet at Hyuuga compound when every other clan head who had free time, decided to join in.

--

Naruto walked down the street as Shizuka walked beside him her eyes wondering around the village. "This sucks." He muttered to himself. He hadn't seen her in two years! What was he supposed to talk with her? Last time they had met, she had in love with color blue like the sky. And bears. Not teddy bears but real, flesh eating, hibernating, big bears. She had loved them. Naruto could remember one day when she had loved roses. Red flowers. It had been her birthday and Naruto had decided to give her a big pile of roses. When he had given her present, she had stated that she didn't like roses anymore. She liked cats. Her likes came and go like wind. Of course one thing had always stayed and that was the love of takoyaki. For some reason, she couldn't get enough of them. But Konoha was so far away in the country that octopus wasn't actually easy to come by. Only two shops in Konoha sold octopus and only one restaurant sold them as takoyaki.

And to make things even worse, he felt how everyone kept close eyes to their every move. Shizuka may not have realized but she had made into to the new hot topics of Konoha gossip clubs. He didn't want her to become the new show animal for the village but only way was to get more attention for himself which he didn't want either.

"Are you mad at me, Onii-chan?" Shizuka asked quietly so suddenly that Naruto almost crashed with someone coming from the opposite direction but was able to avoid the crash just in time.

"Wh-what are you saying?" He forced a smile to his face. "Why would I be angry with you? You've been gone for so long."

"That's right!" Shizuka screamed desperately. "I've been gone for so long and yet you treat me like a complete stranger!"

Naruto was realizing that they were making just a great scene for the village so he did what he felt. He formed hand seals and shushined her and himself away from the village and the eyes of the villagers.

"Wow!" Shizuka screamed excited when they appeared at some training ground, Naruto hoped was empty. "That was cool! How did you do it?"

Naruto was currently panting slightly. It had been a long distance and fast while carrying a person. "Nothing special." He muttered. "Back to the topic. What you mean, angry with you? Explain."

"You are like you hate Zuka!" She started screaming with teary eyes. "You don't look at Zuka! You don't smile to Zuka! Zuka misses her Onii-chan day after day for two years and wishes to meet him soon and now that she finally meets him, he is angry and Zuka doesn't even know why, so please, tell Zuka, what did she do wrong so she can apologize!" She started weeping by herself.

Naruto didn't know how exactly he was supposed to feel about this. Part of him was satisfied for her crying. Another part felt like he was supposed to say something. And one part wanted him to hug her and be her 'Onii-chan' once more. But part he was most surprised was that he was happy. Happy that she had missed him so much and now he started feeling a little guilty for not thinking of her more than he had. So he lowered himself to her level and tried his best to smile naturally. For a person who used his smile to pick up girls half of his wake-up time, it was surprisingly hard.

"Onii-chan is not mad at you, Shuu-chan." He whispered finally and patted her head. "Onii-chan has been just… surprised. That's all. And yes, I have been missing you too. That blockhead took you away for so long that I didn't know when I would see you again if I ever did."

"R-r-(gulp)really?" She swallowed her tears and looked up to his eyes. "So Zuka didn't do anything wrong?"

"No. Nothing wrong." He smiled and continued to pat her head. "Want to play something?"

"Really?! Hide-and-seek!? I love hide-and-seek!" She screamed excited and rushed to the woods just in time to crash with Haku who had rushed to seek her own master. "Haku-nee! Did you want to play hide-and-seek with my and Onii-chan too? Wow! How did you know? You must be really smart."

"Ow, ow ow ow ow." Haku tendered her butt. "Shizuka-sama, you shouldn't call me that."

"Like what, Haku-nee?" Zuka asked. "Did Zuka did something bad now? Are you mad at me?"

"Well, no. Of course not-"

"Then you will play with us hide-and-seek!" She started running wildly.

"Heavens." Haku sighed but quickly stood up when Naruto walked to her. "Naruto-sama. I'm sorry to interrupt your moment with Shizuka-sama but-"

"Get to the point. Did something happen?"

Haku smirked slightly and tried quickly to cover it. "We have a mission."

"A mission?"

"Yes, a mission outside the village. Tsunade-sama said that she would explain the rest herself."

**Chapter END**

A/N: Now at this point, I have a problem. The voting has ended. The winner by 42% is NO. So 42% wants me to concentrate more to the main story. Okay, simple. Or not. Because the second is by 40% YES, meaning that I SHOULD write more long omakes. And of course 17% would like me to write more, shorter omakes. This is a problem. I don't really know what to do. I can be all democratic and say, no more long omakes. Just main story. But that would discriminate 58% of my readers. And I wouldn't want that. And I too would like to continue writing my longer omakes. Decisions, decisions. Well, I will give that some thought while writing. But best way to find a compromise would be that I will write few smaller omakes. I like writing them. They give me a chance to go 'wild' without having to go through the long thing with the new story and all. Well, you will find the answer soon enough.

A/N: Then there's one other thing. I'm sure that there are some Tsunade/Jiraiya lovers who would like to see those two together forever and all. Sorry to disappoint you but not happening. Jiraiya is her old team mate and closest friend/ brother kind of thing. But not her lover. So, when I started thinking about adding another character to this fic, my first thoughts were just a 'real' father figure for Naruto but then I realized, he could also be Tsunades husband. Or rather, he should be. I wanted to be a little more creative than just going with the original choice. Then at the last minute, I realized I could add Shizuka also. Why? Well because I thought it would be great add to the fic. Tell me what you think. Until we see again!


	12. The sound of need

**Chapter 12: Sound of need**

A/N: First of all, I don't know what to say. Well, at least this is in my mind is that I'm disappointed in some of you people. I have gotten A LOT of critical reviews about how Arataro and Shizuka ruined this fic. How their retard personalities are completely out of ass. This, is the FIRST chapter those two were in and you're already thinking that they are like that for the rest of the fic!? If you have read my fic from earlier and actually remember it, you might have noticed that many of my characters have changed from what they were when they were first introduced. Like Haku, you didn't think she would spend rest of the fic screaming about Zabuza-sama! So why you think that those two will stay like that forever? I would have liked to write how they change to more, serious characters in fic but because of such amount of negative reviews, I couldn't stay silent. I want you to know one other thing, I don't regret adding them. Not one bit. If you people don't like reading my fic, you don't have to. In the end, it's ME who writes it and posts so YOU can READ it. I would like you to enjoy my fic for little longer but if you don't feel like it, then don't. I myself have abandoned quite a few fics when they take a turn to the worse if you ask me. So I won't blame you either. And critiquing is always welcome, but I don't see it as a critique if someone writes 'they would rather spoon their eyes out than read one sentence of those OC' or something like that. It's clean bashing if you ask me.

A/N: But it wasnt all too bad that you told my last chapter sucked, it gave me fire to start writing the new chapter faster than before. Because i wanted to prove you all wrong.

A/N: About my two OCs, Arataro and Shizuka. I'll tell you something. They both had clear examples where I started devising them. Arataro for one, has taken a lot after another person who sells medicine and aloofs around a lot. I'm talking about Mibu Kyoshiro from Demon Eyes Kyo. And before you start thinking how they are different, you might want to remind yourself that Arataro is very new character so you can't tell if I'm right or wrong. Give the guy a chance, okay? Then Shizuka. Some of you might have seen it, but I'll tell you anyway. It's Naruto from Canon. Think about it. Canon Naruto was also quite a retard and smiling fool. But is he now that? Yet again, let Shizuka prove herself to you.

A/N: I apologize those who were kept from reading this fic by my long rant (again) I guess it's my way of getting you all little warmed up to this. Anyway, enjoy the fic and remember to review.

Remember to review!

**CHAPTER BEGIN**

"… and that's what happened." Naruto smiled happily and nodded firmly as he ended his story.

"…" There was a moment of silence which was broken only by the sound of fingers napping the wooden desk very impatiently. "'And that's what happened?'" Tsunade repeated. "Mind trying it again."

"What you mean, Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked nervously. "That's what really happened."

"Really?" Tsunade glared at Haku who shifted quickly away from her gaze, seeking comfort from the only person able to hide her whole body, Jiraiya who was smiling proudly as well. "Really?" She asked from him.

"Really." Jiraiya nodded firmly. "What my apprentice-"

"I'm not your apprentice." Naruto cut him quickly.

"said was all true." He ended it ignoring his comment.

"So… let's recap, shall we?" Tsunade cleared her throat and hold her hand. Shizune handed her a piece of paper where she had written down everything she had heard. "It all began as a beautiful afternoon…"

"Actually, it wasn't that beautiful. More like… nice weather. All and all, nice." Sai corrected her.

A tick appeared in Tsunade forehead. "Did you say something?"

There was a moment of silence, and even if Sai had about much of healthy emotional strength as a pigeon, he understood to stay silent.

"I thought so too." Tsunade smirked and cleared her throat. "So it all began as this _beautiful_ afternoon when…"

_A week earlier_

"You want me WHAT!?!?!?" Narutos voice screamed loudly through the tower.

"Onii-chan! Too loud!" Shizuka covered her ears.

Naruto nodded in apologizing manner.

"And he's right?! Mama!" Shizuka continued. "Why does Onii-chan have to go with Ero-Jiijii now?! We just got here!"

Tsunade sighed. It was hard enough with just Naruto but Shizuka too… she would get gray hair in weeks. "Because, just like I explained, only person I can trust this is Naruto, and Haku of course. Uchiha Sasuke is important to this village and would hate to put him on a missing-nin list unless I really have to (the council would eat me alive if I would without any good arguments) but in this village there aren't exactly many ninjas who would risk their lives to go to do some recon for that boy without an direct order and I don't like to pull rank like that."

"So if most of your personal slaves wouldn't do it, why would I? Me and Uchiha Sasuke weren't exactly best friends, you know?"

"I." Haku whispered to his ear.

"Eh?"

"It's 'Uchiha Sasuke and I.'" She repeated.

"Thank you Haku." Tsunade smiled proudly. "And that's enough arguments for you." She nodded to Naruto.

He narrowed his eyes. "Something's not right here." He muttered doubtingly. "What is it?"

"W-what you mean?" Tsunade laughed nervously and looked out of the window. "I order you to go out of the village now! As your mother I have that right! Now go! That pervert will take you to the Oto."

Naruto was about to argue but then Arataro decided to rush in. "Hide me!"

"What is it?" Tsunade asked.

"Clan heads! I can't stand anymore of them! Their long talks about futures and BS! Please hide me!"

Tsunade smirked. "This is perfect. Naru-chan, you can take your father to somewhere safe while I distract them."

"Okay Haku!" Naruto yelled loudly. "Back your bags! We're going to a road trip!"

So after short good byes at the gates, they walked out.

When their backs disappeared from Konohas eyes, Tsunade sighed. "That was too close."

Shizune nodded understandingly.

"Tsunade-sama!" A clan head of the first arranged omiai walked to them.

"Here they come." Shizune smiled.

"Tsunade-sama." Woman bowed respectfully. "I hope your son is ready for the meeting in few hours."

"Oooh yes! That! I knew I forgot something! What to do now Shizune." She sighed and looked at her assistant. "We did send Naruto for a visit for next few days. Damn, that sucks. I completely forgot!"

"T-that's too bad." Shizune tried to smile comfortably. "Naruto-kun wanted to visit a… relative of his father so… he won't be back until… some time. How did that happen!?" She laughed nervously.

"What?" The clan head asked narrowing her eyes. "You planned this! You planned so he could tangle out of this marriage meeting! Didn't you!?"

"Mistress Asoka, I don't like to be yelled at like that." Tsunade lowered her voice dangerously making the lady of her clan to yelp. "I never said I would give my only son just like that." She walked past her. "Rest assured, you will get your omiai. When the time comes."

They left the clan head to stand alone at the gate to shake in the fear of the menacing voice.

"Good work." Shizune commented her master.

"Thank you. You don't think I used just a little too much voice?"

"No. It was all good."

"If you say so."

--

Remaining genin members of team 7, 'team medic 66' (Tsunades cover name for Naruto and Haku) and Jiraiya walked down the road towards the Rice Field Country, which was now the home of Oto. "There's still something weird about this." Naruto muttered to himself. "Why would she send a non-ninja to try and find a person who I don't even like."

"Who knows?" Jiraiya shrugged and tried to act nonchalantly. It had been his idea. Tsunade had been persuaded to agree to marriage meetings. But if Naruto wasn't in town, he couldn't go. This would buy them some time. If Naruto were to find out about his fate, he would probably take first chance to escape Konoha and would run fast and far at the worlds end. And it would be his job to drag him back to Konoha all screaming a struggling. "Maybe she wants to spend some time with her long lost love."

"My mom's love was Dan." Naruto muttered angrily. He and Jiraiya were walking a little further away from the rest so they could talk in private. "That guy is just some bought fun. Like a prostitute."

Jiraiya didn't say anything but just placed his hand over his shoulder. "It will work out."

"What you think you're doing?" Naruto glared at him.

"Oh, no need to be embarrassed." Jiraiya tapped his shoulder and brought his hand to his ear. "Even though I told everyone that Arataro was your 'father' I never meant it." He smirked.

"What was that supposed to mean?" Naruto glared at him angrily.

"Ooooh. Nothing." Jiraiya laughed and continued to walk. "Let's pick up the pace, brats! We're on a tight schedule here!"

"Ero-sennin, I need to ask you something." Naruto hurried to his side once more.

"Shoot it."

"How much my mom drank that he was able to seduce her?"

Jiraiya didn't know how to answer to that one. "I don't know." He stated simply. _'Or rather I don't want to know.'_

"I still don't understand what my mom saw in such retard." He spat the word out hatefully.

"You're not a genius either." Jiraiya muttered.

"My mom thinks I am!"

There was a moment of silence, when Naruto realized how stupid he had just proven himself. "Shut up." He muttered embarrassed and walked off. Haku, Sakura and Sai had taken a good head start from them.

"And don't be too fast to judge him, Naruto." Jiraiya said as he caught up with him. "Arataro might appear like a fool, but your father had that common with him."

"What? You're saying he was a genius or something!?"

Jiraiya didn't answer. He knew a lot about Arataro, long before he had met Tsunade. He had been one of his contacts in his universal information network. And before that… well, let's just say, Arataro knew a lot more than he let other people think.

--

Tsunade was having a 'newlywed' lunch at his office with Arataro even though it didn't appear like that. They were just eating and talking about this and that.

"… and then I just grabbed her and we run like hell!" He told one of the many stories he had from their long adventure. "You should have been there!"

"Yes… so that I could have prevented the whole thing before it ever happened!" Tsunade huffed annoyed. "Why do I always forgive you, time after time after time?"

"Because I'm just that handsome." Arataro smirked and winked earning another huff from Tsunade.

"Must be the thing that is currently at the baths with Shizune." Tsunade muttered angrily. "Zuka would never forgive me if I would nail you to the wall."

"Well, not anymore." Arataro admitted as he ate his share. "At first you were able to convince her that it was, what did you call it… 'adult love' but during our trip, we met this couple were the same thing happened so I was kind of forced to explain to her that it actually isn't that love more than a… butchering of one's manhood."

Tsunade was starting to grow old with constant huffing but she didn't want to beat him to a bulb, just yet.

After a moment of silence, during which Tsunade used reviewing some of the documents, Arataro leaned closer to her and whispered to her ear: "You wanna to do it in the office."

A tick appeared in Tsunade forehead and even Arataro understood to back down. And it was kind of a miracle that he was able to dodge her straight right. But just by millimeters. The air pressure made a cut to his face.

"Let's set one thing straight!" She stood up angrily. "I haven't forgiven you yet. Actually, I'm at the very opposite of forgiveness and so is Naruto! And if it wouldn't make my little princess cry, I would have put a so large bounty to your head so every bounty hunter would feel tempted."

Arataro tried his best to calm her down with a loving smile. "I can remember that yesterday-"

"Yesterday was an exception!" She roared and then lowered her voice. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to go on for TWO FUCKING LONG YEARS without ANY RELEAVE!?!?!? That's twenty four months, one hundred and four weeks, seven hundred and thirty days! Do you?!"

"Actually it's little _over_ two year's but- erhm." He cleared his throat realizing how close he was to his end. "And I do, in fact. Because I myself, kept the promise I made to you, that night."

"Don't remind me." Tsunade muttered covering her face with her hands.

_Tsunade woke the next morning. As usual, it was a killing headache that woke her up but also something else. "Shizune! Is the coffee ready, yet?" She yelled but the pain her forehead only got worse so she stopped. _

"_Who's Shizune?"Completely strange voice asked of her. She jumped up and realized few things as, she was naked, there was no one else the room and her… southern regions were hurting like hell. She couldn't have been raped. She had a special seal on her that would prevent that from happening. If a man would ever thrust himself at her without her giving the okay, that man would soon become a eunuch. With most painful way of his _thing_ falling off. It had been quite common during the war among the kunoichis. It had downsizes like lowered sex drive and early menopause, and it worked as a very effective contraception._

"Well, that didn't work." Tsunade mumbled during her reminiscing session as she noticed how Shizune was leading Shizuka towards the Hokage tower, bath fresh by hand. She was jumping happily, bringing smile to Tsunade face. She was taking a break at her balcony, just outside her office. Arataro was taking an afternoon nap inside.

"_Good morning Honeyflower." Arataro walked to the room, while holding two cups which was probably coffee. "Had a good night?" _

_Tsunade was on the move and launched herself on him, taking a firm hold of his throat and pressing him to the wall. "Who're you and what I'm doing here, naked?"_

_Arataro tried to say something when Tsunade realized that she was choking him, she relaxed her grip, after some time. "I-I'm A-arataro. Mo-moroboshi Arataro. A medicine seller from around here." _

"_Why am I here?" _

"_Well…" Arataro scratched his cheek slightly embarrassed but obviously proud of himself. "we… you and I… we… had… some amazing sex. After meeting in a bar and having couple of drinks. You don't remember?"_

_Tsunade only had vague ideas of what had happened last night. This man's face was one of them."You tried some cheesy pickup line at me."_

"_So you remembered," Arataro smiled widely. "Then, we had a couple of drinks, and we came here."_

"_Meaning you drugged me and then took me here and raped me!?" Tsunade glared at him with very menacing voice even though she knew it couldn't be true. But it wasn't possible that he would betray Dans memory. There was just no way!_

_Something changed at that moment. Arataros smile disappeared and his eyes took uncharacteristic serious look. It was almost like he was another person in just a blink of an eye. "Please," he took a hold of her arm. "don't call me a rapist or such, when you yourself very well, it's not true." Then something happened and before Tsunade had even a chance to react, she was thrown to the floor and he was lying on top of him. "That seal over your vagina clearly prevents me from doing anything in risk of losing my 'little brother'."_

_Tsunade glared into his eyes. This was bad. It had been a while since someone had actually overpowered her like this. "Your moves and knowledge over seals, you're not a regular medicine seller, are you."_

"_No." Arataro whispered and lowered his face. "I'm the person who promised to love you until the end of time. And never to look another woman if you would allow me to buy you a drink." He kissed her lips with gentleness and passion which she had never before known._

"What's Mama thinking?" Shizuka whispered when they were watching at her. "She's drooling. Is she hungry?"

Shizune giggled. "Yes, sweetheart. She is kind of hungry. Let's not interrupt her dream and let's go to an adventure around the town."

Shizuka didn't really know what was going on. There were two empty bentons (A/N: boxed lunches) at the table, yet Mama was still hungry. "Is Mama doesn't pay attention, she will grow fat. If she eats too much, people grow fat."

Like to confuse her even more, Shizune started laughing wholeheartedly. "Yes, sweetheart, if she doesn't pay attention, she will grow fat, again."

"Again?"

"Yes, again." Shizune laughed and remembered how much Tsunades stomach had grown when she had been pregnant for the first time. "Let's go now, okay. We can come back later."

Shizune led hard thinking Shizuka out of the office a smile on her face. For so long, Tsunades life had been one hell after another. Losing all her love ones, leaving her home, losing herself to the gambling and alcohol. Then, like heavens had finally forgiven her. First came Arataro with his handsome smile. Tsunade had never forgotten Dan or his memory and still loved him. But Arataro had brought happiness that helped Tsunade to go on. Then became Naruto. The responsibility he brought with himself. A moon that glowed in the dark, bringing hope when everything else failed. And, finally Shizuka. She smiled to the little girl who smiled back. Shizuka was like a little sun. Opposite of her brother but the same in the end. Sun that brought happiness where ever she went.

They eased the job that Shizune had taken the day she had agreed to learn medicine from her master. The task of taking care of her. It had been almost unbearable sometimes to watch her mentor to drink herself into coma or lost all her money in a matter of minutes. Tsunades family had brought her back to life. It was like a person who had been asleep for a long, long time had finally woken up. Of course, no one else saw this expect Shizune herself. And Tonton because she was her living diary.

--

Sakura and Haku blinked. Not just once, but twice. Sai was just being Sai but even to him this scene was quite absurd. It had all began when they had arrived to some town which seemed like a ghost town to the rest but to Jiraiya it meant something. He had held his hand out and told everyone to give him all the money they had on them. Sakura was first giving her small purse to him, ignoring every warning Naruto gave her. Then Haku because she wanted to appear helpful. Sai just held his own wallet out only letting Jiraiya to snatch it. Then became Naruto.

"I'm not giving my money to you, until you pay me your tab." He had said and glared at him. "And I'm coming with you so I know you're doing your best."

Sakura had disagreed, saying that it might not be good for children to go along.

Naruto had muttered something about naivety and saying she obviously didn't know him. So he had gone with him to the town.

And now, the two were running towards them like hell while being chased by some normal looking bandits.

"NO!!! No ninjutsu! We're undercover here!" Jiraiya yelled when Haku had prepared to attack. "Just take our things and run!"

Jiraiya and Naruto had run past them leaving them to pick their things and run after them while dodging the attacks from the bandits.

--

Shizuka was walking around Konoha, her eyes looking around wildly. It was her first time in a ninja village. For some reason, her Papa always avoided them and never went to sell his medicine to any ninja. He seemed to hate ninjas almost as much as Mama and Onii-chan did. So… if they hated ninjas so much, why did they live in a ninja village now? It was so confusing.

"Hey you!" She turned around. Konohamaru and his friends were standing there. "Remember me?"

"Konohamaru corps!" Shizuka yelled exited and saluted them. "What can I do for you?"

"I want you to join our group!" He yelled firmly. "You can help me to become the future Hokage of Konoha."

"Hokage… isn't Mama a Hokage?"

Other kids were about to start to laugh. 'Mama'? What a child.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama is the Hokage now." Udon nodded after calming down. "Konohamaru wants to become the Rokudaime."

There was a moment of silence. "What's a Hokage?" She asked.

"He's the strongest ninja in the village who protects everyone!" Konohamaru explained proudly. "My Grandpa was the Sandaime of this village!"

"But… my Mama told me that my Great-grandpa and Great-great-uncle were Hokages too. And my Mama is too."

"Y-yes."

Then something happened. It was like a light pulp had suddenly appeared over her head. "Then I'll become a Hokage too! Then we can both be Hokages!"

"It doesn't work like that!" Konohamaru yelled angrily.

"Why not?"

"There can be only one Hokage." Moegi explained. "Like there can be only one leader in the village."

"That's too bad." Shizuka sighed. "I guess you can't be one then."

"What!?" Konohamaru yelled. "You think you can be a Hokage and not me? No girl will ever surpass me!" It was now that Moegi decided to change sides and smacked her friends head.

"BAKA!!!" She screamed and run towards Shizuka, grabbing her hand running away with her. "Konohamaru baka!"

"Ow, ow, ow, ow." Konohamaru held his head and the pump on it.

"That was stupid." Udon whispered to his ear. "Now Moegi won't play with us anymore."

Konohamaru suddenly jumped up and pointed his finger at the direction where girls had gone. "No matter! I will be the Hokage. I will acknowledge her as my rival. But I have an ace in my hand!"

"What?"

"Naruto-oniichan works for me!" He laughed triumphantly. "He will help us to defeat them."

As the race for Hokage-ship started, Udon was thinking if he had chosen the wrong team.

--

"That was great work-out." Naruto yelled uncharacteristically satisfied. "Haven't sweat like that for some time, right Ero-sennin?"

"Exactly." Jiraiya stretched his arms and smirked. "Not to borrow the certain spandex hero, nothing makes a man feel young other than burning your sweat like this. Isn't that right, kids?" They looked over their shoulder grinning but suddenly came to a stop when they realized that their bluff didn't work.

"If (pant) that was (pant) enjoyable (pant) why didn't you (pant) carry your own bags (pant pant) and dodge all those spears and arrows." Sakura panted like a dog in heat. She, Haku and Sai had run almost to coma without any rest before Jiraiya was certain that those bandits had given up on them.

"I'm sorry, Miss Sakura." Naruto suddenly appeared in front of her and took her hand to his own. "It pains me to see a beautiful flower like yourself to suffer like this." He lowered his head. "I-I'm deeply sorry. Is there anything I could do?"

Sakura had to admit that he did _sound_ sincere and his beautiful blue eyes made it all more believable. But she was here to save Sasuke-kun. Now wasn't time for her heart to have secondary thoughts. "Sure." She smile and handed his and her own bag to him. "Carry these."

Naruto stood deadpanned with a weird smile on his face.

"Naruto-sama?" Haku touched him gently. "Is everything alright?"

"He's just in shock. That's all." Jiraiya answered lazily. "Let's continue. He will recover in a hour or so."

--

"You want to join the academy?" Tsunade gasped as Shizuka came to her office with her new best friend, Moegi. "And what's with that sing… PoKuFu?"

"Powerful Kunoichis of the Future!" Moegi explained proudly while holding the sign. "If Shizuka-san wants to be the Hokage, she needs support of all the future kunoichis."

"You? Want to be the Hokage?" Tsunade almost snorted to the idea but it was kind of cute.

"No!" Everyone looked at Arataro who was standing back towards them. "Papa says no and means no."

"But why?" Shizuka yelled. "I want to become strong and protect everyone like you!"

"You're not going to be a ninja. Papa disapproves." Arataro was using uncharacteristic voice that it made Shizuka nervous.

"Why don't I talk to him while you and Moegi-chan go to a some takoyaki. Tell them to send the bill to home, okay?"

"Okay!" Shizuka screamed exited and pulled her new friend out of the office.

"Arataro." Tsunade said with quiet voice.

"Tsunade." Arataro whispered. "You know very well how much pain ninjas bring to people. We both have lost so much just by knowing people who wear hitai-ate. You really want to our little princess to grow up to be a kunoichi?"

Tsunade thought for a minute before leaning back and smiled. "Dan, the person I was going to live the rest of my life with, wanted to become the Hokage so he could protect our people. But he died. Then my little brother, Nawaki. The pain, what their death caused, chased me out of this village. But… even if I hate to admit it, their faces were so proud, when they could introduce themselves as 'shinobis of Konohagakure'. I didn't want to admit it, but when I walked through this village after so many years, I saw faces of hundreds of similar ninjas who wore their hitai-ate with proud smiles with their friends."

"You're sure?"

"I won't decide this without your approval." Tsunade whispered and stood up. "Whatever you decide, I'll be backing you up." She left the office so Arataro could think by himself.

"_Arataro!!" _A woman's scream echoed in his head. _"Help me!!" _He clutched his hands into fists and tried his best to keep it calm. _"I don't want to die…" _

--

"Your father is very strange person." Moegi said while they were eating takoyaki at the local restaurant. "Does he hate ninjas too?"

"I wond don." Shizuka mumbled her mouth full of octopus balls. "Papa az bely dange."

"What?" Moegi asked.

Shizuka gulped her mouth empty. "I don't know." She shrugged. "Papa was very strange."

"Well, I'm sure you can join the academy soon! It will be fun!" Moegi yelled exited. "You and I can be best friends in the class!"

"That would be great!" Shizuka yelled back, as exited.

--

Naruto was humming happily as he walked forward, his hand still in a strange shape. It was a mystery to the others. They had found another village and Jiraiya had gone by himself this time. Well, they had been attacked by some figure, but it had escaped when he had realized that they weren't Orochimarus men.

Then, after some time, they had met this figure again. Now he was hurt and being chased by some ninjas. Naruto had grabbed the figure and took him away, while others followed him. And now, they were standing in a cottage, where this assassin was sitting right in the middle of them.

"What's so funny?" Sakura finally had to ask. "That smirk is getting creepy."

"No~thing." Naruto smile widened as he stepped closer to the figure. "I would like to know one thing, though. What kind of pretty girl waits behind that mask?" As she snapped the mask off from Sasame and everything made sense.

"Pervert." Sakura sighed.

"Naruto-sama…" Haku sighed at the same time.

Sai only looked back and ford until he only shrugged.

"But love can wait, you're hurt." Naruto stepped closer, with more serious voice. "I can help you."

Sasame inched away from him, blushing.

"Ehm… Naruto-sama."

"Yes?"

"Maybe it would be best if I would take care of her." Haku stepped closer to Sasame.

Naruto sighed. "Fine." He muttered disappointed. "This road trip is getting all more boring."

"Now," Haku smiled kindly to Sasame, if it's not too much trouble, would you take of your clothes so we can check your wound?"

There was a moment of silence when everyone looked at Naruto and Sai.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!!!" Boys were sent flying with a raging fist of Sakura.

"Is she always like that?" Naruto asked as they lied in the ground.

"Like what?"

"Violent."

"Yes."

"I thought so."

--

Arataro was humming happily as he walked down the street. He had been feeling a little thirsty and thought maybe a small drink wouldn't hurt. Tsunade had taken Shizuka for some private mother-daughter-time, leaving him out. So, when Naruto was out and he didn't know anyone from this village expect Shizune, who had been tricked to make an inventory of everything the hospital had.

So, when the man of the house had some free time, she took the children out to play giving the wife a moment of peace to go and grab a drink.

"I want to join the academy!" He glanced over his shoulder. A small girl was tucking into her mother's clothes and desperately tried to convince her.

"Not yet, dear. You can join the academy next year." The mother assured her.

"Buuuuut!" The girl argued with childish voice.

Their voices disappeared in the crowd. But everywhere he looked, there were kids walking with their parents and friends talking about ninjas and hitai-ates. A group of genins were having a lunch at some restaurant. "Happy, aren't they." He thought to himself with a grim voice. "All of them." He continued his way a lot less happy himself. Papa couldn't bring himself to deny anything from his princess. If she had asked him to get the moon, Papa would have stolen the moon and the stars as bonus. But this… this wasn't just something he could approve.

"Why so grim, Moroboshi-san?" He noticed that he was standing in front of that Hyuuga. _'Great, my day just went from bad to worse.'_

"No reason." He smiled widely. "I just try to locate some place to get myself a drink but this village is so damn complicated."

"For a first timer, it must be." Hiashi nodded agreeing.

"But enough about me!" Arataro rushed. "Who're beautiful ladies you're walking with?"

"I apologize for my rudeness. This is my cousin, Hikari-san and my daughter, Hanabi-chan." He introduced the couple of Hyuuga females walking with him."Hikari-san. I'll leave Hanabi-chan in your care. I must repent my rudeness by showing him the best places to drink in Konoha."

"Of course." Hikari nodded. "Hanabi-sama. This way." She led Hanabi away who kept looking shamelessly up to Arataros face. After they were gone, Hiashi seemed to be thinking. "I wonder, what Hikari-san is thinking. She has been very affectionate towards Hanabi-chan. I wonder what's with that." He mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing." Hiashi continued with his normal voice. "Let us be on our way." He held his hand towards a direction he was leading him.

"Thank you but you don't have to-" Arataro tried to get away of what he thought was coming to him.

"I must insist." Hiashi pressed forward. "As a fellow clan head, it's my responsibility that I won't shame our clan to you."

"Ooooh. Great." Arataro laughed nervously. "But to be honest, it's Tsunade who wears pants in our house."

"Is that so?" Hiashi made his lips go upwards, like some kind of a smile. It made his guest to feel just a little freaked. He led Arataro to a fancy teahouse, where they got a room where they had nice cups of tea and snacks.

'_When I thought of going to a drink, I thought something… with alcohol.' _Arataro thought depressed. "Thank you." He took the cup and took a zip.

"So, Moroboshi-san, what's the problem?"

Arataro sighed. He needed to say it sooner or later. "My daughter wants to join the academy and become a ninja."

"So?"

Arataro sighed. He should have expected an answer like this from a head of a ninja clan. It was obvious that his daughter would become a kunoichi one day. Of course it was impossible to him to understand what he was thinking. "I don't want it to happen but my wife thinks I should let her."

"So?"

"You're… not really emotional guy, are you?" Arataro muttered.

"No." Hiashi raised his cup once more.

"I… thought so."

--

Tayuya was feeling bored. Fuckface and Dyke had decided to go for a mission, leaving her alone to some stinking hospital. And she didn't even have any flutes to play with. Basically, she was fucking bored.

She spent most of her time watching out of the window, watching the people passing by. Such serene and calm scene made things even worse.

And just like a kick into her groin, she had guests.

"HI!!!" Shizukas loud voice echoed through her room. "Zuka the amazing, the next Hokage of the Konohagakure is here to bring joy to your day!"

"Great." Tayuya muttered a tick in her forehead. If she had ever met anyone so annoying that it made the choice of ripping your eye out and sticking your finger in the hole, letting it to swirl around into your brain, then she should find that person and unite it with this yellow sunshine. Because then she could prove that things can _always_ be worse.

"I even brought a friend." Shizuka pulled Moegi with her. "Moegi-chan will be the next 'most beautiful kunoichi'. Isn't that cool?"

"Fucking great. Another little whore." Tayuya muttered under her breath, making Moegi to gasp in shock but Shizuka only smiled.

"Nah. She's not a whore." She said surprising everyone. "She has too long skirt and too little makeup for that."

"H-how do you know that, Shizuka-san?"

"Because, when I travelled with my Mama and Papa, we often met people like that. Whore's, thieves, murderess, druggies, extortionists…" She started listing people they had met during their trips. "And once I even met a guy who said that he 'could do everything possible'." She nodded firmly.

"What did he mean?" Moegi asked.

"I don't know. Because just right then, my Papa crabbed me into my arms and we ran. He said that that man stayed behind playing with other men who had been very very angry with him. Some game where they yell a lot."

"Like what?"

"Like… DIE!!! or... YOU STABBED ME!!!" Shizuka shrugged. "It sounded pretty boring."

Tayuya realized one thing. She wasn't so screwed up as she had thought of herself. This girl was wa~y more screwed up than anyone else. Well, maybe the exception of Kabuto. That guy was fre~aky. "How nice." She whispered. "I would like to meet that 'Papa' of yours."

"And you shall!" Arataro jumped inside from the window, shocking everyone expect Shizuka. She was used to his entrances.

"Papa!" She yelled excited. "What are you doing here?"

"O~h. Just playing Hide-and-seek with Mama. Nothing more." He smiled widely. "Be a good girl and don't cause any trouble, okay?"

"ARATARO!!! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!!!" Tsunade roared in fury, outside the hospital.

"What did you do?" Shizuka asked.

"I just told some good news to Mama. Tell you at the dinner, okay? Remember, at seven!" He jumped out of the window and disappeared.

"Arataro!" Tsunade breached the room. "I will kill you!"

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune was hanging on her hips, trying to slow her down. "Please, calm down. It couldn't be avoided."

"That bastard goes and agrees on an omiai with Hyuugas!? Do you understand what it means in practice? Do you?!"

Shizune gulped. "But Arataro is very easy to convince, you know that."

"No he's not. He's good at _convincing._" She jumped out of the window, leaving very dumfounded Tayuya, scared Moegi, oblivious Shizuka, defeated Shizune and finally, very ashamed pig, Tonton.

"Sorry." Shizune bowed to Tayuya. "This won't happen again."

Tayuya was still so deep in shock that didn't even know if she should answer other than by nodding.

"That was my Papa and Mama. Great, aren't they?"

"Y-yeah. Sure. Why not." Tayuya laughed nervously.

"Okay, the visiting hours are over. Everyone out." Kiba stepped in, Akamaru sitting over him and barking in unison. Now it was Team 8 turn to be in the hospital.

"Eeek! A dog!" Shizuka grabbed Moegi by hand and jumped out of the window. Three stores high fall was pretty amazing for a nine year old.

"What the hell was wrong with them?" Kiba scratched his head confused.

"Maybe it was because of your ugly face, Bitchdog!" Tayuya had finally regained herself. What she didn't know was that to Inuzuka man, being called a 'bitch' was actually a lot worse than she had imagined.

"SHUT UP YOU BITCH!!!" Kiba yelled in rage. "I'M THE MALE SO I'M THE BOSS!!! BITCHES LIKE YOU SHOULD JUST SIT DOWN AND WAIT IF I FEEL LIKE MOUTING YOU!!!" He took the tray he had been brining and slammed it to a table next to her. "EAT AND SHUT UP!!!"

"Oh, you think you can-"

"EAT!!!" Kiba roared with pure animalistic power in his voice. "And don't remember to say your prays!" He stormed out of the rooms so couldn't see that the red headed girl wasn't a red head only because of her hair. But her cheeks were now deep red too.

"Oh my…" Tayuya whispered all hot and bothered. This had been the first time anyone had yelled her like that. Most of her time, she would punch the face of anyone who was talking by the time of the first syllable. And for some weird reason, it had made her wet. Very very wet. She looked at the tray. It was all shit like always but… he had ordered her like that. She didn't know why, but she had to obey. She started eating, thinking that this place wasn't that boring as she had first thought.

--

"Okay, here we are." Jiraiya said to his team while pointing towards the Sound base entrance. "If anything, we should find some clues on how to bring that guy back. Okay?"

"Okay." Sakura nodded firmly and Sai narrowed his eyes. He had his… special orders on how he should act if he would face the Uchiha traitor. He clutched to his weapons.

"So, have fun you guys." Naruto waved his hand while stepping away. "I and Haku will hit some hot spring resort. Okay? Bye!"

"YOU'RE coming too!" Jiraiya yelled angrily and stopped all too eager Sakura. "Wait. There might be traps."

"What should we do?"

Jiraiya summoned Gamakichi that freaked both Haku and Sakura very deeply.

"No traps here." He yelled at the door and the team entered the Sound base. They walked for a while, until they came to the crossroads that lead into three places.

"How can we know which is the right way?" Sakura asked looking at the tree choices.

Jiraiya smirked. "Let the heavens decide!" He pulled a metal pipe and let it fall into some direction. "I go this way."

Naruto flipped a coin. "I go this way." He said after the coin had been drawn. "Haku, go with the kids. They will get themselves killed otherwise."

Haku would have liked to argue but she couldn't deny that those two were the most likely to fall to some trap. "Will you be going alone?"

"Of course not." Gamakichi jumped on top of him. "I will look after him."

"Just so that you can feel a little more secure," Naruto bit his thump and summoned:

"Yo yo yo yo! Wazup everybooty!" Katsuya greeted everyone with a few back flips. "Katsuya-sama is here to rock the house!" Her voice echoed through the corridors like a beacon. "Wow." She whispered. "Rock!" The echo answered accordingly. "Let's get this party started~!" And again.

"Shut up you useless worm or you will give our position to the enemy!" Jiraiya screamed.

There was a moment of silence. Everyone watched him like he had lost his mind.

"Okay," He cleared his throat. "now that we have established teams, we shall move forward. Brats, the oldest brat will be your boss until I'm back, understand?" He looked at everyone's eyes. "Naruto, you move with the summons. Try not to cause any riots while you're at it."

"Well, now that we're talking, don't you dare and go and have a drink with first babe you see, okay?"

For some reason, Naruto felt everyone starting at him.

"Oh please!" He yelled. "I'm not the one who starts screaming in a middle of an enemy base."

"I wonder if we can save Sasuke-kun." Sakura sighed.

"Me too." Sai agreed.

--

While Jiraiya went his way and met the babe playing music and offering a drink, Haku, Sakura and Sai marched directly to the path that was full of dangerous traps, many of them almost had finished them already. Meanwhile at the middle path, Naruto, Gamakichi and Katsuya we're having a singing party.

"And can I have a 'Boo-ya'?!" Katsuya screamed.

"Boo-ya!" Naruto and Gamakichi answered in chorus.

"Boo-ya!?"

"Boo-ya!"

They walked with the rhythm.

"Aah! That was a great song!" Katsuya screamed exited. "It's been a while since I had a chance to go all-out like this. Or since we had trio together, right guys?"

"Yeah." Gamakichi nodded and hummed the song in his head. "Ya' know, this could be even better if we weren't inside the base that smells like a snake."

"Now that you said it, it bothers me too." Katsuya muttered and looked around. The hallway was empty. "But it's lucky that there's no one here."

"Lucky, or not." Naruto muttered. "I think we should proceed with little more cautious." He took another step and something clicked.

"Click?" Gamakichi asked.

"Click." Katsuya answered.

Naruto sighed. "And now we have to run."

There was some loud voice that started fuming. First to react was Gamakichi. "It's water!" He yelled and stumped on Narutos head. "Get going! It's tons and tons of water!"

Naruto turned around just as Katsuya yelled. "No you idiot! There's a-" They fell to a open door just behind them. "trap!!"

They were surrounded by the water and taken away. Katsuya was a slug so she couldn't do anything but try to hang on to Narutos shoulder who was doing his best to get a hold of the situation. Gamakichi was a toad so he was taking it easy and letting the stream take him away.

Next thing they knew, they were slammed against… something that felt like a head.

"Naruto-sensei?" Naruto turned his head and noticed that he was in a same room as Sai. It was filling out of water pretty fast. "Are you okay?"

"How can I?" Naruto screamed. "But anyway, where are the others?"

"I got separated." Sai answered as the stream took them both away.

--

Haku couldn't believe herself. She was shaking. At the time like this. Naruto… he had given him a mission. An important mission to protect that girl. They had gotten separated from that stone face after dozens of traps. But then they had proceed forward and found this large hall. There, a man wearing glasses had appeared and started saying these things… Sakura was shaking from fear. She herself was… she couldn't control herself anymore.

Death of Zabuza-sama… it was her fault! It was because she hadn't been a useful tool like she was supposed to be! He took care of her he raised her and trained her. It was only because of him that she was alive. And she had betrayed him at very moment he had needed her. She gulped her sorrow. Tears run down her cheeks. "Zabuza-sama." She whispered and hugged herself tightly.

She glanced up. A kunai. It was coming towards her.

"It's how it's supposed to be, isn't it." She whispered. "Zabuza-sama."

"What's going on?" Narutos voice said as he intercepted the kunai with a senbon. "You know, four-eyes, throwing kunais at a ladies, is not nice. You understand, right?"

"Naruto…sama…" Haku whispered.

"Haku, take a five. It's my turn to cut loose." Naruto walked forward, leaving Sakura and Haku to Sai.

"You're going to take me on? Alone?" Kabuto smirked arrogantly. "Few victories over some pawns have made you arrogant, Naruto-kun."

"They might have." Naruto shrugged. "And I know how strong Kabuto is, so don't worry."

"I'm _at least _strong as Kakashi and you think you can take me on?"

Naruto charged forward throwing senbons at the same time. The battle began. It was surprisingly fierce as Naruto slowly cornered his opponent using his incredible strength and his own fighting style.

But it ended with Naruto punching Kabuto to the face and to a wall.

"Naruto-sama!" Haku screamed exited as she and now well Sakura and Sai were running towards him. "You did-" There was something coming out of his body.

"You better not move." Kabuto smirked as he coughed some blood. "I have connected our hearts with these chakra strings. If other one dies, it takes the other one with himself."

"No way!" Haku gasped. "Naruto-sama."

"Naruto-sensei!" Both Sai and Sakura looked at him nervously.

"Heh." Naruto gathered some chakra into his hands and pulled the strings. "These cheap things won't work on me." Chakra strings were cut like they were normal lines.

"No way-" Kabuto whispered.

"Drop the act." Naruto said bored. "I know very well that you're not Kabuto." Everyone looked at him.

Kabuto smirked. "How…?"

"For one, I've met Kabuto once." He said with a dark voice. "It was when Ero-sennin scouted us for Konoha. During that time, that guy and that Orochimaru scouted us also, I learned enough about him during that time."

"But those chakra strings…"

"Just a mere imitation. Kabuto was a genius medic." Naruto snorted quietly. "And that's a lot coming from me. If you really had been Kabuto, I couldn't have been able to defeat you so easily so I deduced that those strings wouldn't be really that effective." He touched his chest and then Sakuras who was standing next to her. Chakra strings appeared between them. "See? Even I can do this."

Sakura almost fainted from the shock but Naruto cancelled the jutsu before anything serious happened.

"Now, that everything is settled, let's get to down the business. Where are they?"

Person acting as Kabuto looked up and smirked slightly. "You should be careful. There are things that you cannot hide no matter how hard you try."

"Huh?" Naruto leaned closer. "What you mean?"

The man smirked. "U-zu-ma-ki." He whispered.

Naruto eyes were shot open almost immediately his body started emitting dark, Kyuubi chakra. Naruto couldn't control himself anymore. He grabbed him by his throat squeezed. "Where did you learn that!? Tell me!"

"Naruto-sama?" Haku asked confused. "What's wrong?"

But Naruto didn't listen. "Tell me _now_!" Narutos voice growled like never before. Sai searched for his weapons naturally and Sakura stepped further away. Only Haku didn't know what to do.

"Naruto-sama?" She whispered desperately.

Naruto pulled his fist back, red charka starting to cover him. "_Tell me now!_"

"Naruto, stop it." Jiraiya placed his hand over his shoulder. He had appeared like from nowhere. "Calm down."

Naruto looked over his shoulder and glared at him with his red eyes, and dark whisker marks. Everyone, Sakura, Sai and Haku were struck with his strange fear they had never before. Like a… demon had suddenly taken over him.

"Calm down." Jiraiya repeated with firm voice. "Brat."

There was a keyword. Naruto let his victim go and he fell to the floor coughing. "He _knows_."

"I heard." Jiraiya muttered. "Kids, go and wait outside. I shall end this myself."

They left Jiraiya alone who proceed to interrogate him getting nothing he couldn't have gotten from anyone of his contacts.

Meanwhile outside, Sakura, Sai and Haku watched Narutos back who sat further away from them.

"I wonder what that was?" Sakura whispered, still frightened by the scary thing she had witnessed. "Haku-san… do you…?"

But Haku only shook her head.

Naruto sat there silently until Jiraiya came back, with a gloomy face. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't do much."

"Then what about Sasuke-" Sakura asked.

"This was his last chance, I'm sorry." Jiraiya muttered. "Tsunade has no choice but to declare him as a missing-nin."

"No way…" Sakura whimpered with teary eyes. "I can't believe it."

"Also, I must tell you not _ever_ repeat what happened in that cave. Especially _you_." He glared at Sai who looked neutrally back. "Whatever you saw never happened, understood?"

Sakura didn't really care, she kept weeping over Sasuke like he was already dead. Sai did as he was instructed to do in such situations. Nodded. Haku only kept watching at Narutos back. Jiraiya knew he could trust the last one but the other two were a problem. The girl, she didn't seem a type to keep a secret too well. The boy, member of the Root. He was the real problem. He would have to clean his memory later, before they reached Konoha and he reported what he had seen at this trip. Then he looked at Naruto. The boy was keeping his face away so he couldn't be sure what he was thinking but he was shocked. Jiraiya was sure. "Let's camp here for the night. Let's head back to Konoha in the morning."

During night, Naruto had refused to eat anything. Just kept sitting all day. Jiraiya ordered everyone to take a rest and promised to keep a look-out for the night. "That includes you too." He said to Haku who had tried her best to figure out something useful to do. She had failed him today by falling into enemy's mind games. It had been a great shame to her. Yet, she couldn't figure out any possible way, how she could repay this failure to her master but he wasn't even talking to her. But now the day was over and she had been told to go to sleep. It had been a full day, indeed and she was tired. So she nodded to Jiraiya and left him alone with Naruto.

"How're you feeling?" He asked from Naruto as he sat next to him. Naruto kept silent, ignoring him completely. "You know, I met this babe today. She was playing beautiful music and offering me something to drink. Who would've thought she was going to try to kill me."

No answer.

"But it really was a shame. She was quite the looker if you ask me. And damn, she knew how to seduce a charmer like me. If I wasn't one of the greatest ninjas ever lived, I would have probably fallen to her trap like a mouse."

No answer.

"That reminded me of the time when I saw Tsunade's boobs for the first time-"

Naruto punched his face hard, making him fall on his back. "I hate you." He panted. "I don't want to hear something like _that!_"

"What? You can hear me." Jiraiya asked while tending his own cheek. "Damn, brat. You're getting more and more like your mother every passing day."

"It's not like it's true-"

Jiraiya cut him off by sighing. "Self pity _again_? For Gods sake, please, stop! It's getting really, really annoying for me to witness you crying like a five year old over his lost puppy."

"You heard him." Naruto muttered. "He… used _that _name."

"Naruto, I know you that hate that name more than anything, maybe even more than your own father, and that's a lot. But that name is part of you. Just like your father is. There is no person with no past." He shook his head and smiled sadly. "I've been thinking… have you _even_ considered my offer?"

"Offer? You mean training?"

Jiraiya waited.

"Not at all."

Jiraiya laughed whole heartedly. "Then maybe you should soon start. But anyway, go now and sleep. We have a long trip tomorrow."

--

"And that's what happened?" Tsunade asked after finishing reading the paper.

"Yes!" Everyone nodded in unison.

"Really?" Tsunade asked doubting. "So you mean to say that first you faced an army of bandits that were going to attack this girl, who Naruto heroically saved? Then you defeated these… four… five… hundred soldiers and brought this girl back to her village where you discovered, she was actually a princess…" She shred the sheet in pieces. "Who the hell wrote this shit!?"

"Hey! I did my best there!" Naruto yelled offended.

"Yeah! You shouldn't call others peoples work badly." Arataro yelled in unison. "And I want to know how the story ends!"

"I've already told you three times." Tsunade muttered angrily and took a deep breath. "Sakura, sorry to tell you but I'm going to announce Sasukes desertion officially now." She raised her hand to cut her off before she even could start. "I know he means a lot to you but this is for good of the village. End of discussion." Sakura couldn't do anything more than just nod in defeat. "You others, get lost. I have to get the _real_ story out of this pervert." She grabbed Jiraiya by his clothes and released her killing intent. "And no more fairy tales." She whispered dangerously.

Arataro jumped like a bunny next to Naruto and grabbed him by his shoulder. "Let's go son! We have a lot of catching up to do. Just when we're united, your mother goes and does something like this. And you too, Haku-chan! My daughter must come too!" He dragged them out of the office.

Sakura and Sai excused themselves after that leaving Shizune and Jiraiya with Tsunade and Tonton. "Then, what's the real problem?"

"You saw right through me?" Jiraiya laughed nervously.

"I've known how to read you ever since you raised your hand to introduce yourself." She huffed and glared. "Now, get to it."

"Uzumaki is found." Jiraiya muttered darkly.

"What?" Tsunade and Shizune gasped. "But that's impossible!"

Jiraiya didn't answer to that. "If Orochimaru has been able to find out that, then it's only a matter of time until Akatsuki will find him."

--

Tsunade entered her house with Shizune after the long day work. "My shoulders are all stiff." She complained while pounding her shoulders with her fist.

"If you want, I can give you a massage." Arataro appeared out of nowhere a smile on his face which slowly turned more and more perverted.

"Get lost, creep." Tsunade threw him aside and continued to living room. "What are you lot doing?"

"Playing… I think." Naruto answered while he watched at Shizuka who seemed to have lost her voice. "I think she has a seizure. I'll go get help." Just when he was about to rise from the chair, Shizuka jumped in front of him and glared at him. It was kind of cute how so small person could act so seriously.

"You have to guess what she is explaining." Haku explained awkwardly.

"Pantomime. That sounds fun." Tsunade smiled and sat to a free chair.

"Fine." Naruto yelled frustrated and sat back down, pouting. "This sucks."

"You're just saying that because you can't figure out what she is saying." Haku smiled nervously.

Tsunade cleared her throat. "I've been thinking." She began making Shizuka to stop her act and look at her mother. "We've haven't really done anything 'family' things so I thought maybe tomorrow we all could take a little picnic."

"Really!?" Shizuka screamed exited.

"But doesn't Shizuka have academy tomorrow?" Shizune asked little worried. "It wouldn't look too well if Hokages daughter would skip class from the very beginning. She's already three years behind from others."

Shizuka waved her hand. "It's okay. Classes are re~ally easy." She smiled widely.

"Wait- what? _You're _in the academy?" Naruto asked trying not to sound disgusted by the idea.

"Yeah! That's what I tried to tell you!" Luckily, Shizuka didn't notice it and proudly nodded. "I'm gonna be the next Hokage, right after mom!"

"Ooh. Great." Naruto laughed nervously.

"Anyway, I was thinking that we should go tomorrow to a picnic. And don't worry about the academy. My little princess is way ahead than any kid in there."

"Really?" Haku asked trying to sound interested but her doubt was so obvious. "That's great."

"Don't be fooled." Shizune whispered to her ear like she had read her mind. "Shizuka isn't stupid. She's just childish. I guess I don't have to tell you why." She looked at Arataro who was pampering her little girl, calling her a genius and all. "Actually, I don't know if I should tell you this, but Shizukas IQ is over two hundred."

"What!?" Haku was taken aback by the shock. "You're serious?"

"Yes." Shizune nodded sympathetically. "But when she was only five, she solved rubics cube in five minutes."

Haku looked at Shizuka who watched her father in awe who explained something about 'how boys were all bad and she should never ever trust any other boy than her brother' who by the way was obviously thinking should he or should her not slam his face through a wall for telling all this bullshit to his little sister. Tsunade didn't think that. She only skipped directly to punching his face.

"Suu-chan," Naruto began. "That idiot isn't wrong about one thing. Boys are all bad. And if any boy ever tries to kiss you, kick his balls. It works, always."

"Do you do that when a girl tries to kiss you?" Shizuka asked.

"… no."

"No?" Shizuka asked.

"Because I don't kiss girls." He smiled and felt how everyone in the room looked at him. "I want my first kiss to be with someone special."

There was a moment of silence.

"_Well it was!" _He mouthed silently.

_Naruto was standing in the sunset, his lips pressed to a girl who was wearing bandages across her face. There was a moment of awkward silence._

"_Wow." Naruto muttered deeply blushed._

"_Yeah." Isaribi whispered blushing too. _

"_Will I see you tomorrow?"He asked avoiding her eyes looking into ground. _

"_O-of course." She answered, also avoiding his gaze._

"_Aaah. Young love." Jiraiya sighed as he watched them from a nearby rock. "But I must make sure that he knows safe sex before this gets any more serious."_

"Why the hell are you telling this story!?" Naruto yelled angrily blushing uncharacteristically. Tsunade was tightening her grip unintentionally, even though it was around Arataros neck, who was slowly turning blue. This was the first time she had heard of this. Some bitch taking an advantage over her innocent-Naru-chan-at-the-time? She cursed her luck. It had been soon after Arataro had decided to take Shizuka to a little trip by himself. They hadn't thought much about it because Tsunade had trusted him to bring her princess safely home soon. Well, while Arataro had been away, Tsunade had decided to take little time for herself. Raising two kids could be so exhausting. Then, after few days of total blackout, Jiraiya had come to her, telling that her little boy was at the other side of the ocean. She had a killing headache so she told him to go get him back to her.

After Naruto had been reunited with his mother, he had been very angry and… disappointed? About something. Tsunade had questioned Jiraiya who had only shaken his head.

"I just happened to be on the neighborhood." He answered, his face badly bruised.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "You were doing some 'research' weren't you?"

"No!" Jiraiya laughed. "Anyway, I need a place to stay for the night." His eyes slowly moved to Tsunade who sighed. "Thank you!" He smiled before she could answer. "I'll be gone before the morning."

"What? You're leaving?" Naruto asked. "Already?"

"Sorry kid. There's a whole world out there, full of women panting my name." He shook his head like in pain. "I can't live peacefully knowing that they're out there, alone, naked, sweaty-"

"When you finally found one, tell him to use a condom." Tsunade snorted.

Everyone laughed to this joke.

--

The next day, Senju family and one Moroboshi walked through the forest surrounding Konoha. Haku and Shizune had stayed behind for taking care of the hospital while Tsunade was away.

Shizuka and Arataro jumped around like wild animals, being happy about everything ever happened while Naruto and Tsunade put up the picnic site. "Why am I here?"

"Because this is family time and normal families do things like this." Tsunade explained firmly as she sat down to a blanket. "We haven't been together like this for a long time. I decided that now is a perfect time to do something like this. And besides…" She leaned closer. "I heard you could use some relaxing time."

Naruto didn't reply.

The day went on with games and other family activities that, for most of them were a complete mystery. So they tried to do stuff that sounded like normal like hide and seek or… play catch. Which both failed miserably. Hide and seek ended with Tsunade finding them all before they were even properly hidden themselves and playing catch ended with Naruto throwing ball so far away that no one could tell, where it landed.

--

Few hours later, a farmer passing through a road, found a person lying on the ground, unconscious. The man had a long white hair and red vest.

"Dear me." The farmer knelt before him. "Was he mugged or what?"

"M-my head…" Jiraiya complained with a suffering voice. "What happened?"

"You got yourself a good hit on your head, sir." The farmer explained after examining the big bump on his head. "What happened?"

"I can't remember." Jiraiya whispered confused. Neither of them notice a small white baseball rolling in the bushes.

--

"You idiot!" Tsunade yelled angrily and slapped her son to his back of his head. "Now, who's going to get it, huh? You were supposed to throw the ball to your sister!" She pointed at Shizuka who was standing little further away. "Tell me, what you were thinking!?"

"It wasn't my fault! They distracted me!" Naruto pointed at few shadows that clumsily moved away.

"Are any those girls Onii-chans girlfriend?"

After Sasuke had disappeared, he had created emptiness into to the hearts of fan-girls who now had nothing better to do than look at the pictures of every single man in Konoha. So most of hem had turned their attention into 'The Son' who now was Konohas number one heart breaker. And now, they had even chased after his family's private picnic. Normally this would be an excellent entertainment to be fed by one of the girls but then his eyes saw Shizukas teary eyes.

"No! Of course not. Onii-chan doesn't have a girlfriend, didn't I tell you?" He hurried to assure her. "Onii-chan waits to fall in love like in fairy tales."

Naruto could swear he could hear girls fainting just from happiness.

"Get lost!" Tsunade screamed angrily. "Arataro, could you… Arataro?" She noticed that he had disappeared somewhere.

--

Arataro hummed happily as he walked through the woods to his own destination. He had allowed Shizuka to join the academy after a long consideration. He couldn't say 'no' to his little princess and her puppy dog eyes.

Anyway, now he walked to a small clearing, in front of a tree. He stopped humming and his eyes darkened. "Come out."

"That's my older brother for ya'!" Dark skinned man stepped from behind of the tree. "Yo! Wazup, A-nii."

"Stop this nonsense now. Why are you here?"

"What? Don' be so cool man." The dark skinned one continued. "Ya' cute an' rappin' bro comin' to see ya' afta' year's of disappearance." Then he started humming a beat and made smooth hand motion. "Yo! Yo! Yo! Listen to my story! I'm just another guy from the block when my brother took a high and left me alone. Yo! Yo! So I got an order from the Kage that; 'go and hunt him down, don't come back until he's dead. Yo! Yo! So I leave my home after my brother and hunt him high and low until years later now I back with him! Yo! Yo! Yo!"

"I see that your skills haven't improved." Arataro whispered flatly and shook his head. "So?"

"So?"

"So, what's the real message and be quick about it!?" Arataro yelled angrily. "I'm busy."

"I heard some rumors." The dark skinned one muttered. "But I didn't believe until I saw them. Especially what happened to…"

"I haven't forgotten that!" Arataro said angrily. "And I never will but I've moved on? You think I would be staying alone until my grave? I'll tell you now, my little girl and boy want to play ball with me like real families do so please, tell me the fucking message before I get really angry."

"Pft. We haven't seen each other for fifteen years and this is the welcome." He pouted and crossed his arms hurt. "Do you know how it was for me when you left? Kage was a real pain in the ass because we're brothers."

Arataro snorted quietly. "Aniki hasn't changed, has he?"

"No. He hasn't." The other one looked at his older brother agreeing. "You should have seen his face when we realized you were gone. Seriously. I could have placed all my swords into his mouth and it wouldn't even been hard." He laughed to his own joke. "But seriously, ya' know how hard it was to find ya'? I mean, seriously?"

"I left." Arataro turned his back to him. "And no matter what Aniki wants, I'm not coming back."

"I can't let you do that." The dark one muttered and pulled two swords and attacked at his older brothers turned back. "Sorry!"

"Fool." Arataro muttered as the swords broke into his skin. "Kiribi, you're forgetting that there were once questions of which one of us would be the Raikage." He said as the lighting chakra started to swarm around his body and covered him completely.

Kiribi laughed as he tended his forehead. "That's my A-nii for ya'!" He yelled happily. "So, the message." He cleared his throat. "GET YOUR ASS BACK TO KUMO!?!?!?"

His voice echoed through the forrest, scaring birds and other wildlife all together.

"That's it?"

"That's it." Kiribi nodded.

"Tell him to leave me alone. I'm a civilian."

"He only tries to look after ya' know?" Kiribi tried to stop him.

"Like imprisoning you into Kumo for all these years, how long have you really been after me?"

"Well," Kiribi rubbed his neck awkwardly. "Few days. Ever since we heard that you had been sighted at around here. Aniki thought that maybe I could bring you back."

"Well, tell him that I'm not coming back ever again." Arataro continued his walk. "I have moved on. Tell him to never again bother me because I won't forgive anything that hurts my family. Anyone."

"Papa! Where are you?!" Shizukas voice yelled.

"Idiot! Bring your ass back here now!" Naruto continued from further away.

"Arataro!" Tsunade screamed from somewhere.

"It was good to see ya." He smiled to his younger brother. "Keep on working with your vocal skills." Then he took a stupid smile on his face and started running towards the voices. "Papas coming! Papas coming! Ups! Papas lost! Help! Papas lost!"

Kiribi sighed defeated and turned on his feet. "Back home I guess. Or maybe… nah. Too much trouble for now. Yugito would feel deserted if I did." The eight-tale Jinchuuriki left the forests of Konoha and disappeared.

Arataro smiled happily as he finally found his family. Exchanged looks with Tsunade and continued his picnic with his family. For years, Arataro had been one of the leading stars of Kumo like his brothers. Then… due circumstances he had given up his hitai-ate and left his home and searched for a new life with a new name. He had been at the bottom for years. Until… he looked at Tsunade. Many thought that it was she who had been saved by him, but they were wrong. They had saved each other. Tsunade had been the only reason Arataro was alive today." He looked around. He had a family. "It was worth it." He muttered.

"What?" Tsunade asked.

"Nothing." Arataro hummed happily and chased after Naruto and Shizuka.

"_You? Want to marry me?" Tsunade asked disgusted. She had found out her pregnancy. "Get real, looser. Why would I marry you?"_

"_Because I love you." Arataro whispered while holding out the ring. _

"_Not convinced." Tsunade said quickly and tried to get rid of him but he wouldn't budge. "Leave!" _

"_No!" Arataro said firmly and knelt before her. "I know I'm not any catch myself. I'm broke, alcoholic with a habit of picking up girls when feeling like it… or so I thought I was. Or maybe I was. But that was before I met you." He smiled to her and looked right into her eyes. "I… loved a person once but I lost her. I couldn't protect the very person I had wanted and after that I lost myself. After years of being at the bottom, I finally found a safe rope to pull myself out. That safe rope is… you." He smiled like a sun that warmed Tsunades heart. "So here I, Moroboshi Arataro, formerly known as Yotsuki Arataro promise to you to stay by your side forever, never to look to another girl, to protect you with all my might and never let our children to ever feel sad. I will promise this on my life. And if this doesn't convince you, I will make a bet with you. I bet that I can keep my word long as I live."_

"_You think it will be worth it? To try to love me?" Tsunade asked quietly._

_Arataro whispered. "Without a doubt." _

Tsunade smiled happily behind her desk. She had to do all her paperwork she had left when taking her picnic. Sun was setting.

"Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked after a while of silence.

"Yes, Shizune?" Tsunade asked.

"These reports…" She held out few papers which Tsunade signed. Then she left the room.

When the door was open, Tsunade could hear something she had expected to hear for a long time.

"Did you Tsunade-samas husband? What an idiot!" She heard some of her kunoichis gossiping behind her door.

"Yeah. I bet that if Tsunade-sama wouldn't want to break her word, she would dump him the moment she could." Someone else agreed.

"I wonder how he tricked her into marrying him."

Tsunade smiled as their voices disappeared when the door was closed. "By convincing me to a bet that I lost." She sighed happily as she watched out of her window.

**CHAPTER END**

A/N: Well, here it was. I hope this improved your image of my new OCs. Anyway, those who still hate my OCs, nothing I can do. Hate isn't something that hated can really affect. I hope you like this and with that, a small Omake.

**OMAKE**

The second day after the wedding.

"Hunnyflower." Arataro laughed happily while lying next to Tsunade. "Do you want to do it again?"

"Sure." Tsunade laughed as he began to kiss her neck. "That tickles!"

"I'm about to do a lot more-"

"Really- WHAT!!! What did you just do?" She turned her head shocked.

"I wanted to try anal sex. It's not like there's any lack of room down there." He smiled while moving slowly forward.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes. "Did you just call my ass 'fat'?" She asked with menacing voice.

"Ehm…" Arataro sweated. "There's no right answer to that one."

Tsunade smiled. "Correct."

After that, Tsunade and Shizune left, leaving Arataro nailed to a wall of their room.

**OMAKE END**


	13. 101010 SPECIAL

10-10-10 special

A/N: Hi! Sorry for the wait. I know there has been some bad blood between me and some of my readers (not you obviously because who read this, obviously still enjoy my fic and will continue reading it and thank you all for staying here) and thanks for that. As a special treat, I have decided to write a special omake to honor Narutos birthday, tenth of October, that's the first two tens in the name of this special. The last is about ten birthdays of Naruto from The medic of Konoha.

A/N: Okay, my usual ranting answer to my reviews. I got a lot angry reviews again. IF YOU HAD NO PROBLEMS WITH MY PREVIOUS CHAPTERS YOU CAN SKIP THIS RANT. But thanks to many of you who liked my story, I didn't want to end up writing another chapter in anger (like I did last time, sorry about that) but calmly decided to take some time and write this special and start another project. There was still one thing that bothered me. Many of the reviewers wrote that I ruined Tsunades image by making her a slut who drank little and then started up an orgy. That I made her a slut. That really started to bug me. Naturally because it wasn't so! Those reviewers pissed me off because they said that my old Tsunade was strong and independent and all because she didn't have a husband. I'd like to ask, what an earth you think she is? A monster that goes on with nothing but herself and few sake bottles? She is a woman. Women have needs. Sexual needs. Even people who have lost their loved ones, still have sex. Actually, it appears that many people try to fill that emptiness the loss of their love created by having lots and lots of meaningless sex but that isn't the case now. Tsunade was woman who lost her love YEARS ago. I'd like to see a person with healthy sex-drive and no action for decades! Seriously. Because I can't think how to write this in my fic, I will have it in my rant. Tsunade had sex before Naruto and Arataro. Yes. Sometimes, when she had enough to drink, some handsome stranger would fill her needs. And does that make her a slut? Or is it because she is a woman and not a man? If it had been Jiraiya who had lost his wife years ago, no-body would blame him for screwing around. You people keep saying how she WAS strong and independent but now she is a slut. And with that, I'm disappointed again. You're saying a woman or a person can't be strong and independent and be married. Be in love with a person. To have sex? To like to party once in a while? Because Tsunade is all those things. She's married to Arataro. She's in love with him even though she still loves Dan. She had sex with handful of men during her trip. She drank a lot during her trip. And still, she is one of the Sannin. She is the Godaime Hokage of Konoha. She's a mother of two children. A son, called Naruto and a daughter called Shizuka. She is a medical genius. She has good friends like Jiraiya and Shizune and Tonton. She is strong and independent. She is all those things. I wish you'd understand that. And one other thing. Arataro DID NOT rape Tsunade. She gave him an okay but like always the next morning, she had regrets and decided to save her own pride and beat the guy to a bulb accusing him for raping her, like always. And when you start thinking, 'what about the seal, why it didn't work? how Shizuka was being able born if the seal worked other ways. Condoms, break. Pills, fail. No contraception works perfectly. The seal is to prevent rapes. Not to prevent pregnancies. And still, if having sex makes Tsunade a slut… there's nothing for me to say anymore. Just shake my head to those who still aren't convinced and tell you to that this isn't your fic.

A/N: There was some talk about how my new OCs were too perfect. I agree someway. I wrote them without much thought, really. So I'm here to clear some air about them too. First, Arataro. He WAS kage-level shinobi but remember, he left Kumo over fifteen years ago and has never used ninjutsu after that. He is now around mid forties. FIFTEEN (15) years ago he was able to fight his Aniki, the Raikage on equal stand. How he was able to fight against Kirabi in my last chapter? Because the Jinchuuriki was barely testing his swords. Arataro is strong. But nowhere near as strong he was before. I want you to understand that. And then Shizuka who had IQ over two hundred. She is a genius. But that doesn't mean she will be another Shikamaru, playing shogi and winning all the time. Mostly because her father will keep pampering her like he did most of the time. Why am I telling you this? I would like to keep this as a secret until it happens in a fic and I wouldn't want to give any spoilers but now, I'm going to cut their screen time when this fic starts to follow Narutos life again. I will still show them from time to time so don't think I feel any regret for that.

A/N: IMPORTANT!!! Then comes the 'Father-issue'. Many of you have told me that now I ruined this fic because I added another 'father' to Naruto. It's not true. When a person would ask about Naruto of his father, he would first think, surprise, Ero-sennin, Jiraiya. Then Yondaime. And finally, if he has to, Arataro. I brought Arataro to unsolve some mysteries that there might be among the civilians of the fic, of who is his father. If I hadn't, it would have been stupid if anyone couldn't have been able to add one and one sooner or later. Arataro is there simply to buy some time. Even though HE wants to be a father to Naruto as much to Shizuka but its not a mutual feeling. Naruto takes after Jiraiya, what you will see after time. All this will be explained when the fic will progress. And about Arataro X Tsunade relationship. She can put up a brave front for others, but doesn't she deserve a person who she can turn to and ask for help during her weak moment? I'll leave it with that.

A/N: One more thing. I have never thought how any of my updates or events in any of my fics would effect to you. It's not pride or arrogance. I just write and update. And when the reviews come, I worry. But before that, I just write and won't care what happens. If you don't like it. You don't like it. Just like Hirako, from Bleach said to Urahara when he had been promoted to a captain of the 12th division: "You can do whatever you like, and then if no one follows you, it means you're just not qualified." So I will write this fic and end it the way I think is the best. If no one enjoys this fic anymore, it means I'm a failure as an author. So, see you at the finish line!

Remember to review I always want to hear what you think!

**Chapter BEGING**

One word. It was all it would take. He would just have to say one word and it would happen. He took a smile to his face and shook his head. "No. It's not necessary." Then he turned his back to Tsunade and Arataro who both had very dark looks on their faces. It was tenth of October. The anniversary of the Kyuubi attack. People gathered once every year to remember the losses of that fateful night and everything it had brought with it. Sandaime had always disliked it but knew that unless he would send ANBU to the streets to disband them, they would gather and celebrate to honor their death. And even Sandaime couldn't deny them that right. But Tsunade wasn't going to be that lenient.

She had called Naruto into her office and asked, if he would want her to forbid this party, he would just say the word and she would. Even if she would have to crack some skulls of the council. And literally, crack some skulls. But Naruto didn't want that. He just shook his head and left the office.

"Brave of him, isn't it?" Arataro whispered while holding his wife's shoulder.

"Yes he is." Tsunade smiled sadly while leaning into her hands. "I… I didn't want this to happen. I didn't want ever to see that look on his face again. That broken, loosed look."

Arataro didn't say anything wanting to give her some time to speak.

"It was the exact look he had the day we found him." She whispered with teary eyes. It had been so heartbreaking. His face had smiled but eyes… eyes had been so sad. It was like the closest thing of crying he was able to. "Naruto… I just wanted to save him."

"Shuush." Arataro hugged her and kissed her forehead. He could feel tears wetting his shirt. "You did great raising him. You, Shizune, Jiraiya. And I would like to say, myself but…" He snorted quietly. "He isn't broken like he was. I remember when I first met him. And that boy is not the same. That boy is a young man, raised by a perfect mother." He kissed her forehead again. "Remember the first birthday we held for him?"

Tsunade smiled and gulped her tears. "You gave him that stupid board game."

"You only say that because you lost every time." Arataro smiled.

_The Fifth birthday. _

Naruto was sitting on a table of an inn, his family around. Everyone had been acting so strangely. Shizuka was in Tsunades arms. Arataro was helping Shizune with something and that pervert was nowhere to be found.

Kaa-san had promised him that he would be coming this week. It was the last day of the week.

"Happy birthday!" Shizune appeared from another room carrying a birthday cake.

"Huh?" Naruto asked when the cake was placed in front of him. "What's that?"

"That's your birthday cake, sweetheart." Tsunade answered as she placed Shizuka into arms of Shizune. This day would be all about him. "Happy birthday, Naru-chan." She hugged him. "Here." She held out a present for him. "This is from me and your little sister."

"Happy birthday, Naruto." Shizune smiled too and held her own present. "This is from me."

"And this is from Papa!" Arataro smiled exited and held his own present.

"These are all… for me?" Naruto whispered quietly looking around. "Where's…?"

"How's my favorite godson!" Jiraiya walked in from the door with a biggest smile on his face.

"Everyone! Run! It's the pervert!" Naruto yelled excited even though obviously didn't know what he was saying.

"I've told you to stop calling me that!" Jiraiya yelled embarrassed as the whole room started laughing. "This is from me." He said as he held out his own present.

For a fifth year old, it was easy to figure out a present. It just needed to be something bright and stand for some rough times. Other than that, it was all the same what the package had in it. And from every present he got, he always watched in awe. The party made Naruto feel so happy that he couldn't stop smiling, even when he almost choked himself with the cake. And that night, Naruto slept right next to a fluffy toad in his arms while the adults ate the rest of the cake.

"Why so glum?" Tsunade asked while zipping some coffee. "Something bothering your mind?"

Jiraiya took a deep sigh placed his hand into his pocket and pulled out another present. "This is from Jii-jii." It was small, plain looking package. "He gave it to me when I visited Konoha before getting here."

"You didn't tell him where we are?" Tsunade glared at him.

"Calm down." Jiraiya raised his hands. "Of course not. He just wanted to give a present for him. He knew his birthday was coming."

Tsunade leaned back angrily. "Jiraiya, are you seriously going to give that thing that might remind Naruto of that hellhole to him and telling me that everything is going to be okay?"

Jiraiya sighed again. "Jii-jii-"

"Jii-jii nothing!" Tsunade clutched her fingers into a fist. "My son has just started to recover from years of abuse what was his fault."

Jiraiya sighed. He had expected this. He took the present from the table and placed into his pocket. "Maybe next year."

-- Present

"Naruto-sama?" Haku asked quietly as he stepped out of the office a dark look on his face. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Naruto muttered angrily and walked off. "I need some time alone." He left Haku alone as he exited the Hokage tower. As he walked by the streets around the tower, his mind was starting to remember his first birthday he could. That office had reminded him about it. It hadn't been anything special.

_The third birthday_

"And then you show me your hand." Sarutobi smiled kindly to Naruto. They were in his office playing poker. This was the only place in the village safe for the little boy when the people were remembering the Kyuubi attack. Drunken people would easily get an idea that it would be a good idea to start hunt down this kid. Today, it would be a hundred times worse. "A full house!"

"Is that good?" Naruto asked waving his legs over the chair.

"Yes. Very good." Sarutobi smiled and placed his losses into Narutos pile. It was only candy but to Naruto, it was most valuable he could think of. "You seem to be robbing me, Naruto-kun." He smiled again as he started shuffling cards. "Are you sure you're not cheating?"

"No!" Naruto yelled. "I don't cheat! Ever!" He stood up defiantly.

"I know. I know." Sarutobi laughed and calmed him down. "I just joked a bit. A cute boy like you would never cheat. Happy birthday, Naruto-kun." He smiled.

Naruto only tilted his head. "What's that?"

--

Naruto was having a hard time finding anywhere peaceful. Especially when his newly founded fan club kept following him around. Like it wasn't hard enough already. Naruto hated fan girls. Why? They were like food running down your throat and ultimately choking you. They took the feeling away from the girl hunt. All he needed to do was just to turn around and pick a girl from there. No challenge. And fan girls were like animals. Naruto had once witnessed when a popular idol had tried some publicity stunt by picking a fan out of his crowd and kissing her. Of course right after that, rest of his fans (females mostly) rushed on him and almost raped him on the street.

The thought gave Naruto shudders. He glanced over his shoulder. Even though not a ninja, blood of ninjas up to generations flowed in his veins. With a little thought, he was able to locate each and every one of his stalkers even though most of them had the decency to try and hide themselves, some did better than others. "Naruto-ku~n!" One of the girls waved her hand to him and yelled loudly.

"What a slut!" Some of the hiding ones gasped loudly and stormed out of her hiding place. This seemed to be a start of a race because everyone else abandoned their hiding spots and started running towards him.

"Shit!" Naruto cursed and quickly turned his head back, facing forward and quickly began pacing towards the nearest alley. There he would need a quick getaway. Not that the girls were hideous or anything. On the contrary, if they hadn't been chasing him, he would most likely be chasing them.

Yes, he is a pig. But you can blame that on Ero-sennin, if you wish it.

He turned down the alley only to be grabbed a lot closer. "Why, if it isn't the great hero of Konoha, Senju Naruto-kun." Mitarashi Anko hugged him closer and continued with a sensual voice. "When I've been at the hot springs lately, I've felt like being watched. You wouldn't know anything about it, would you?"

Naruto shook his head innocently. "Not really. There are lots of perverts around lately. You can't be too careful, especially a beautiful lady like yourself." He smirked.

"A real gentleman you are." Anko purred. "I've heard that you have learned many tricks from your master. I am curious if they are true."

"He's not my master." Naruto corrected and cleared his throat. "But anyway, I'm sorry but I'm too busy at the moment. So if you don't mind…"

"Actually I do." Anko smirked and bend her head closer. "When I get my pray, I never let it go before I've finished eating."

"Well, too bad." Naruto smirked back. "You must satisfy yourself for tofu." And turned into wood shocking Anko.

"Moku bushin." She pouted. "Damn. Brat, not even a ninja and taking me by surprise like that. Well, daddy's boy, you could say."

--

Naruto panted as he finally found somewhere peaceful, which ironically was his usual peeping spot in the hot springs. It was unusually quiet there, no one really. While he sat there, his eye in the peep hole, he couldn't help but feel a bit of nostalgic. This was the exact spot where he had spent his fourth birthday. His worse birthday ever.

_The fourth birthday_

Naruto was bleeding badly. He had cut wounds, bruises, broken bones… the list was endless. It was his birthday but Jii-jii had to do something. Something about some big 'Kage-summit' in a some land far far away. It would take at least few days before he could get back. So Naruto had been left alone. He had first spent his time in his small apartment, knowing it wasn't safe to go outside. But after that, things had gone wrong. People had gotten into his apartment and started breaking things. And then him. He had only barely gotten away. But where now? He didn't have anyone in the village to turn to expect Jii-jii and he was gone.

"There he is! The demon is here!" Someone yelled and Naruto knew, this was it. He couldn't go one anymore. His legs simply couldn't carry him anymore. He crashed to the ground, felling unconscious.

When he came to, he didn't first know where he was.

"That's it baby! Show me some good action! Oh my GOD!!!" He cracked his eyes open. Some weird guy was giggling next to him. He couldn't make much out of it in the darkness. There was a dropping voice and he could smell blood. "Oh my god…" The man repeated. "Hot women drunk! Girl-on-girl action! In the baths! And I can keep shouting all I want and they don't even notice! Oh yes! Keep that on! Keep that on!" But before Naruto could make anything else out the old man, he fell unconscious again.

Later that night, Jiraiya kept carrying Narutos body over his shoulder rather roughly. The festival had ended for the most part. His teacher had asked him to keep an eye on the village while he was away and especially on Naruto. He had been looking for Naruto all day but had found him only at the last minute. The boy had crashed on the ground, right in front of him. He carried Naruto to a waterfall, near the village. This was a perfect spot for pee-training that is. He cleared his mind. He laid him on the blanket which he had stored in a scroll. "I know this isn't much of a birthday but… happy birthday… Naruto." He muttered and held out small present. "It isn't much but I will make it up to you. Someday. I promise."

Naruto was never told who actually saved him. Years later he had figured it out by accident.

-- Present

"Who else would take a small boy to a peeping session when most of the people would take him to a hospital?" Naruto muttered to himself. "Well then… what do we have here?" He concentrated into the hole.

"ONII-CHAN!!!" He gulped and turned his head. "What'ca doing?" Shizuka asked right behind him.

"How the hell did you do that?" Naruto asked.

"Did what?" Shizuka asked confused.

"Sneaked behind me like that." Naruto yelled. "Like a ninja!"

This brought a big smile on Shizukas face. "You think so? We had earlier this week something about the 'theory of stealth' or something like that but it's re~ally easy. I want to be the gre~atest ninja ever! Then I can become the Hokage just like Mama!"

"Eeek! Peepers! Perverts!" Naruto turned towards the fence grinning shocked. "Call Kurenai-san!"

"Damn. I guess that's it for me." He sighed and jumped next to his sister. "You need something?"

"I want to spend the day together!" Shizuka yelled exited and hugged his arm. "Today is Onii-chans birthday. And they say there will be a hu~ge party there too. Isn't it a great coincidence?"

"Yeah. Really great." Naruto laughed nervously. "Don't you have classes to attend to?"

"Today's a day off, remember? I told you yesterday! You didn't forget, did you?" She narrowed her eyes. And for a second, Shizuka resembled so much of her mother. Too much if you asked Naruto.

"Of course I remembered it! I was kidding! Hahaha!" He laughed nervously before calming down. "But no. Not today. Not now at least."

"Eeeh? Why not?"

Naruto petted her head. "I'll promise to spend some with you later, okay? Not just now."

"You promise?" She asked with her puppy dog eyes.

"I promise." He held his pinky. "Now, I just have to do something, okay?"

"Okay." Shizuka nodded happily and touched his pinky with her own before turning her face to another direction. "Gi-chan!" She screamed excited as she recognized her best friend. "Let's play!"

Naruto sat up on the tree and sighed. Shizuka had always been like that. Ever since she had been a little. "But why the heck does she look up to me so much?" He shook his head quietly.

_The sixth birthday_

"An emergency? What you mean, 'emergency'?" Tsuna roared furiously to some townspeople. "It's my son's birthday, I have you know! There better be one fucking disaster _and _genocide together because I'm not breaking a promise to my son for someone having a bad rash!"

"Honeyflower, maybe you could… calm down…?" Arataro tried to calm his wife down a bit.

"You want me to go and help them, _today_ of all days?" Tsuna asked furiously. "You lost your vote when you decided to take six months vacation all of a sudden!" Arataro jumped back like a whipped dog, hiding behind only ally he could find.

"Tsunade-sama…" Shizune hugged Tonton uncomfortably when he was hiding behind her. "They wouldn't ask for a help if it wouldn't be important."

Shizuka walked with Naruto, hand in hand to the hallway. She had a cute teddy bear in another, and her thump in her mouth. Naruto was obviously not happy about this new assignment of babysitter when he could be outside, playing with his new abilities. He had just started to learn about charka. He wanted to be a perfect medic just like his mommy and work with her.

"Please, we beg of you, help our village." One of the farmers knelt before them and slammed his face to the ground. "We don't know what else to do. So many are dying!" Others copied him. And for some reason, even Arataro was among them.

"You can't abandon them, can you?" He asked with teary eyes.

-- Present

"Shizuka has obviously that idiot's eyes." Naruto muttered while reminiscing.

-- Past

"Oh really?" Tsunade asked. "Who am I going to leave the kids with? You're supposed to get that _delivery_ we've been waiting for."

"I can look after them." Shizune volunteered.

"You're coming with me." Tsunade said firmly. "I'm not going there alone. Who knows, it might take all day just to cure them. I'm not taking any chances."

"But if we're all gone…"

Tsunade cursed. "Where is that pervert when you actually need him!?"

--

"Aa~w! Soo cu~te!" Blond, big breasted woman squealed when Jiraiya showed her the picture of his Godson. "How old is he?"

"Six today." He answered while looking completely different things. Her cleavage one of them. "I'm on my way to him right now bu~t when such a cute lady asked me for a drink, I just couldn't refuse!" He laughed loudly.

--

"I'm sure he will be here any minute." Arataro nodded firmly. "Papa can look after them and then go get the package when he arrives? How that sounds?"

"Like hell I'd trust you with this." She whispered with a dangerous voice.

"I can look after her!" Naruto said suddenly. "Pervert will be here soon, right!?"

Tsunade looked at him. "You know Naru-chan, it's not Zuu-chan I'm only worried about." She said looking into his eyes.

"I can take care of myself!"

"Talk about taking care of yourself when you're old enough to drink." She gave him a flick of a finger into his forehead. "I'm telling you, I'm not leaving my son alone. Especially on his birthday."

"What about if you summoned one of your slugs to guard him?" Shizune suggested. "That way, you could keep check on him all the time."

"That's a great idea." Tsunade smiled. "You're a genius, did you know that?"

Shizune smiled little triumphantly. "Shall we go then?"

"Okay. Wait just a minute." Tsunade bit her finger and summoned…

"Hello…" Very weak voice came from the floor when a tiny white slug appeared out of nowhere. "My name is Katsuya-san… n-nice to meet you." She stuttered. "Kaa-san hopes I can be useful."

"Okay…" Tsunade bit her lip. "I don't have time to summon another one so, you see those two?" She pointed at Naruto and Shizuka who had knelt before the slug to wonder where it had come. "I want you to watch after them. If anything happens, tell your mother to contact me. She knows how. Okay?"

"O-okay. I'll try my best." Katsuya nodded.

-- Present

"You used to be such a scaredy cat." Naruto smirked.

"Hey, hey hey hey hey hey hey! Waz that meaning? Waz that talking?" Katsuya asked. "And here I come… and here I go… and happy birthday to you!"

Naruto smiled. "Thanks. And tell everyone on the Slug Island the same."

-- Past

Tsunade and Shizune left the inn with the villagers but promised to be back soon as possible. Ararato left for the special package soon after that. That left Katsuya watching over Naruto and Shizuka and Tonton watching over her.

"Listen now!" Naruto turned to Shizuka. "Now when Kaa-san is gone, I'm in charge! You understand?"

Shizuka only smiled widely and held out her teddy bear.

Naruto sighed. "You want to play?"

"Unh!" She nodded happily.

"No." Naruto looked away angrily. "It's my birthday and I decide what we do!"

Shizuka started to have teary eyes. "Byaaah!" She cried loudly.

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled. "Shut up! Shut up! You stupid girl! Shut up!"

"C-calm down." Katsuya tried to calm them down but her voice was drowned into voices of six year old screaming to a baby who was crying.

"OINK!!!" Tonton screamed suddenly and everyone stood there silent. "Oink!" She glared at all of them. "Oink, oink oink. Oink oink oink. Oink." She said firmly and pointed towards the living room. "Oink!"

Everyone nodded and quietly moved. Tonton swept some sweat of her forehead. This was going to be a hard day for her.

Meanwhile Tsunade and Shizune…

--

They were busy treating the villagers. "Have you recognized the disease?" Tsunade asked from Shizune.

"I think I have…" She muttered.

"Well?"

"This might take longer than we thought." She muttered quietly.

"What!?"

Meanwhile Arataro…

--

"What you mean I can't have my package yet?!" He yelled uncharacteristically angrily to the woman behind the counter. "It's my son's birthday, I'll have you know and you're telling me that there is some kind of hold up with his birthday present!?"

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm just a temp and I don't really know anything about anything of how things work around here and everyone else is sick and I'm so busy at moment and…"

"Enough excuses!" Arataro slammed his fist to the table. His hand left a mark into the surface. "Just let me go and search for it myself!"

"I can't let you do that, sir." The woman said uncomfortably. "If you just wait…" There was a loud crash when something broke in the storage behind her. "Oh my God…" She shrieked. "What I'm going to do now?"

Arataro sighed. "This will take forever."

Meanwhile Jiraiya…

--

"HAHAHAAHAAHAAAHHAAA!!!" Jiraiya laughed loudly as he had a woman in both arms. And neither of them was paid. For being with him at least. "This got to be the best day of my life!" He laughed, forgotten completely why he was in the town in the first place.

Meanwhile the siblings…

--

Naruto and Shizuka were playing some game that included toys and dolls and lots of screaming and yelling. Either Katsuya or Tonton had any kind of control over them. Naruto kept acting like a brat and Shizuka kept crying over everything that happened which made Naruto even more angrier. It was an endless cycle.

"I want you to shut up!" He screamed and without even noticing how the house plants of the room started to grow. "It's my birthday! It's my birthday so I tell you to shut up!"

"Byaaah!"

-- Present

"I was such a brat back then." Naruto reminisced as he walked around the wall, which surrounded the village. Here he could be alone without anyone bothering him. He took a deep breath and formed hand sings. "Mokuton: Shichūka no Jutsu!" He yelled and pressed his hands to the earth. A house rose from the ground. It was a simple, one-room house. He swept sweat off his forehead. It was so hard to use Mokuton without his special gloves. Without Kyuubis charka, even this simple one-roomed house was enough to tire him out.

He crashed on the floor, looking out of the open door. He had just felt like doing this without any greater motives.

-- Past

"When will Kaa-san come home!?" Naruto asked. "Baby needs change!"

"I-I'm sorry… I don't know." Katsuya whispered. Tonton oinked sadly.

Naruto hated this. This was the worst birthday ever! His Kaa-san was gone, Pervert wasn't around and even that idiot wasn't here. And now, the Baby needed to be changed. "This isn't fun at all!"

"Maybe you need to change her?" Katsuya suggested weakly.

"Huh?" Naruto asked like she was stupid. "How? I don't know how! And I don't want to! It smells weird and bad!"

After some time, Katsuya was able to convince Naruto to do it and with some help from Tonton, they were able to dispose the nuclear wast– I mean the dirty diaper. After that, Naruto had to feed her and wash her and then they were already too tired so they took nap together.

Katsuya and Tonton looked over them as they both slept, side by side in the bed. "Adorable." She whispered and Tonton oinked happily.

The sun was already setting when Tsunade finally reached the inn. Shizune was with her, they were both panting. Tsunade had wanted to make it fast home when they had finally finished.

"Honey!" Arataro yelled and carried the special present he had lined up the whole day.

"Arataro!" Tsunade yelled. "What are you doing here?"

"Sorry. The post office had a line it took all day…" He panted. "But I got the present. Isn't that good? And Jiraiya should be here by now."

"What's the hold up?" Very crumby voice asked and everyone turned to face Jiraiya who seemed to have just woken up.

"Ji-ra-iya!" Tsunade muttered stepping closer. "Don't tell me, you've been drinking _today_ of all days?"

"Sorry…" Jiraiya whispered apologetically. "I…. I was little thirsty and then…"

"Anyway, let's get going!" Tsunade roared angrily. "I can kill you two later!" She glared the men of her life. Why did she had to have such idiots and perverts in her life? Why not a single decent man anywhere near her.

They arrived inside where Naruto and Shizuka were… "Playing together? In peace?" Tsunade whispered quietly amazed as the siblings were playing… something with happy smiles on both of their faces.

"I guess his birthday wasn't that bad, in the end." Shizune smiled as they watched them playing with building blocks.

"Wow." Arataro muttered. "When did they start having such a… peaceful relationship?"

"D-during today…" Katsuya crawled to them. "If you don't mind… I would like to return now. I-I'm tired already…"

"Sure. Thank you for your work."

"I-it was not a problem." Katsuya disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Should we start the party?" Arataro asked.

Tsunade stood there for a moment before shaking her head. "No. Not yet. Let them play with each other like that for a little longer. We can get everything else ready here."

-- Present

"That didn't turn out to be such a bad birthday after all." Naruto muttered in his cabin.

"Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun! Are you there?" Someone who was approaching the cabin yelled. It was Shizunes voice.

"Nee-chan!" He yelled. "Over here!"

Shizune heard his voice and followed it and soon found the cabin he had built. "You're own little fortress?" She asked teasingly as she stepped in.

"Just felt like doing it." He shrugged. "I… didn't feel like being inside the village today so…"

Shizune smiled. "Is it because of your new 'fan-club'?"

"There's that too." Naruto snorted. Then he noticed Shizune thinking. "What is it?"

"I'm just a little surprised." Shizune smirked slightly. "I thought you would be happier with things like this. Girls chasing after you instead you of them. That sure has made your mother more wary of things than the other way around. You're lucky she has Arataro-san and Shizuka here now. Otherwise she would throw herself all over you."

"I know…" Naruto sighed. "I guess heavens really do open themselves to useless idiots like me."

Shizune smiled. "We haven't had any sibling time for some time. I thought, maybe you would like to 'hang out' a little today."

"What about mom?"

"Tsunade-sama has her hands full with this festival and doesn't need me today." She explained. "But you never answered me…"

"Why I'm not having my own personal harem founded by now?" Naruto shrugged. "Don't feel like having it."

Shizune narrowed. "Could it be that you like the 'chase' more than the 'prize'?"

"So what if I do!?" Naruto jumped up, ready to defend his own way of life. "Does that make me any less of a person?!"

"Actually it does." Shizune nodded." It makes you a pig, an enemy of all women et cetera."

"C'mon! I'm not that bad!"

"Actually you are." Then she smirked. "You're starting to take after your _master._"

"He's not my master!"

"Ooh! You want to call him 'daddy'?"

"SHUT UP!!!" Naruto yelled. "If I were anyway related to him, I would've killed him or myself by the time I've started walking."

Shizune gulped and tried to smile. "Don't joke like that."

"Don't be so stingy." Naruto sighed. "Anyway, I'm not a pervert like him! I'm just interested in opposite sex. It's healthy for a boy of my age."

"Normally, that explanation would work for few more years. But for you, I started ignoring it after that episode on your eleventh birthday."

"No need to bring that up now!" Naruto yelled and changed the subject. "Anyway, you remember when I was seven?"

"You mean your seventh birthday?"

_The seventh birthday_

Naruto was just starting to grow mentally. He had started to question the power of his elders, which made his mother very near of the complete insanity. To make things easier, Arataro was gone now. He had some… special reason he had needed to attend to. He hadn't explained and she hadn't questioned him.

Naruto had also began training to control his several abilities or like he liked to call them, natural difficulties of life. Jiraiya had tried to teach him how to control Kyuubis chakra but Naruto had refused all of them. His mokuton skills were still more of spontaneous waves than an actual skill. But Jiraiya was definite that they were somewhere inside. Even though he wasn't going to be a ninja, he still needed to know how to control those abilities. Just few months ago, he had exploded with Kyuubis chakra and gone berserk on some town. Jiraiya was certain that unless he would fist learn how to control Kyuubi, he would always be dangerous to his family.

Naruto was also starting to get a hang of chakra control. He was about to discover the way to waste the chakra and learn how to revive a fish. The most basic of healing. But those things could wait for later. Now was his birthday.

They were at beach today. Shizune carried her goddaughter. She was really smart for a kid. Which was mysterious for her godmother when thinking back her parents. Shizune shook her mind of those things. Shizuka was really advantaged child.

"Look, Zuu-chan!" She smiled. "There's Onii-chan and Mama." She pointed towards the two who were having an argument. And very loud one.

"What's with those two?" Someone near Shizune asked annoyed. "Yelling like that at beach."

"That woman must be a terrible mother." Some woman agreed. "Allowing her son to talk back like that. Did he just swear? Oh my God! If he were mine, I would never allow it go this far."

'_I would like to see how you would control Naruto.'_ Shizune sweat dropped. _'But Tsunade-sama might not be the best mother after all… not when it comes to discipline.'_

"But is that lady really his mother? I mean, look at her!" Some old men snickered like young boys. "Look at those boobs! They are huge!"

"Yeah."

The people gossiping around her started slowly to rise and suddenly she realized she was in a middle of a huge crowd. And neither Tsunade nor Naruto felt like giving up.

"You're always drunk so when could have I asked for permission? Old Hag!" Naruto screamed from top of his lung.

"What was that?" Tsunade asked with menacing voice. "Say that again, I'll have you know that half of this crowd lusts after this great body of mine!"

"Who the hell would say something like that to her own son!?"

"You're just ungrateful brat!"

"And nobody likes you! They just look at your oversized udders! Without those no one would even come ten feet near you! Genjutsu or no genjutsu!"

"At least I _can_ use genjutsu. Unlike some brat who I could mention."

"I'm freaking seven years old! Who the hell can do genjutsu this young?"

"I could, Orochimaru could, Sensei could, Shisou could, even that pervert could, Arataro could… "

"You're just dirty old hag!"

"Why you…" She raised her fist and before Naruto could do anything, she hit him hard. Naruto flew like a rocket through the crowd, destroying a teashop on the way.

"Shizune! What you think you're doing?" Everyone turned around to face Tsunade who looked at her assistant. "Let's go already."

"Y-yes Tsunade-sama." Shizune gulped when she felt people starting to glare at her and to call her with same names as they did Tsunade-sama just a moment ago.

"Not so fast! Mokuton: Tree roots pulling you under the ground no jutsu!" Naruto walked out of the ruble while holding his gloves, they were his birthday present last year from Jiraiya. And as the jutsu was named, roots pulled out of the ground and snatched into Tsunades ankles, trying to pull her down.

"You're naming sense is just as bad as that perverts novels." Tsunade smirked and simply raised her legs and the roots snatched broke. "A brat like you has no chance of beating me. Not in thousand years!" She laughed loud.

"Stop it you two!" Shizune yelled and she and Tonton rushed between them. "Today is your birthday party!" She yelled at Naruto. "And we're already in debt enough! You don't need to go around creating havoc like this just for your own pleasure!" She yelled at Tsunade.

"Oink! Oink!" Tonton agreed angrily.

Both Naruto and Tsunade looked away. "It's not my fault." He muttered pouting. "She said I couldn't go swimming before she had taken picture of me slicing the cake."

"You couldn't just wait for few more minutes." Tsunade pouted alike.

Shizune sweat dropped. All this just out of something like that.

"Mama! Onii-chan! Bakas!" Shizuka yelled firmly and both of them looked shocked.

"Yes, Zuu-chan. That's exactly correct for now." Shizune smiled and snuggled with her. "You're such a genius. Yes you are! Yes you are! Yes you are!"

"Traitor." Both Naruto and Tsunade muttered and walked away.

After their calming down, Tsunade and Naruto went to further away with Shizuka, leaving Shizune to deal with apologies with Tonton.

"Those two…" She sighed, while carrying Tonton. "Abandoning me like that to them." She looked inside her wallet. "I even had to pay for expenses from my own pocket."

"Oink." The little pig agreed sadly.

"I thought our funds were tight before but ever since our family started to grow we really hit the bottom."

-- Present

"Oyh oyh!" Naruto stopped Shizune from reminiscing. "Are you trying to make yourself a martyr or something…"

"Well it was hard back then!" Shizune yelled stubbornly. "We had you! And a new baby. And I'm surprised if Arataro has ever succeeded selling a bottle of _any_ medicine he ever held. And your mother never held back gambling."

"And neither of you were cheap with your wallets either." Naruto added with a fat voice making both Tonton and Shizune shiver. "You spent most of your free time in some host club (A/N: clubs where handsome men offer drinks to rich women, a little like lap dance but in good clothes, remember when Jiraiya was training Naruto the rasengan? He spent most of the day laughing with women in some bar. That was a hostess bar. These places have several variations depending on the place. Naruto is suggesting that Shizune spent her time in a similar bar.)

"I'm a woman as any other." She looked away while trying to cover her embarrassment. "It's not my fault that I don't meet any good men."

-- Past

Shizune turned her head, following couple of hot men walking into different direction. They probably didn't even see her existence. She sighed and instantly looked at her breasts. "Why can't you two be more bigger!" She accused them annoyed.

"Troubles, Nee-chan?" She jumped and turned around. Naruto was standing there. "Is something troubling you?" He asked with most innocent voice and angelic eyes possible.

-- Present

"You were never innocent." Shizune muttered under her breath.

"It's not my fault that Ero-sennin corrupted me!"

"He only built the house to a fitting foundation." Shizune said now with fat voice. "I remember certain six year old who peeked _me_ in shower. His own Nee-chan!"

"I didn't know it was wrong!" Naruto yelled, now trying to cover his own embarrassment. "I had just heard that girl and boys are different. I wanted to know how. I was only six at the time you know…"

-- Past

"Nothing, Naruto-kun." Shizune smiled to seven year old Naruto. "You will be my prince forever, right?"

"Yeah!" Naruto yelled happily.

"And won't run abandon me over some big breasted hussy, will you?"

"Of course not!" Naruto smiled happily. "Nee-chan is the best!"

-- Present

Naruto and Shizune looked at each other for a moment.

Tonton cleared her throat loudly.

"Just… go on with the story." Naruto muttered avoiding their eyes.

-- Past

"Who are you calling 'big breasted hussy'?" Shizune jumped again. Tsunade had just returned with Shizuka. "Well? I'm waiting?"

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune started running wildly.

"Naruto! Take your sister!" Tsunade placed Shizuka into his lap and chased after her assistant. "Get back here Shizune! I want to hear your answer!"

"I wasn't talking about you!!" She screamed back.

"Then why are you running away?!"

"Because you're scaring me~!" Her voice disappeared into distance.

Naruto sighed. "Why do I have to be the grown up always?"

"Onii-chan!" Shizuka hugged her and held out a card. "appy birt-tay."

Naruto took it awkwardly and sighed. "Thanks, Zuu-chan. You're the only one who celebrates my birthday."

"Onii-chan! ike it?"

"Yes, I… do." He looked at the picture in the card. It was very accurate painting of him in a middle of a growing roots, Shizuka in his lap, laughing, done by finger paint. "You're starting to scare me. Where did we drop the real baby and whose baby are you?"

But Shizuka only tilted her head confused before starting to imitate some cat… monster… something.

-- Present

"She really was a cutey." Shizune smiled happily to memories.

"Wasn't that supposed to be a memory of_ my_ birthday?"

"Well, you have to admit, your seventh birthday was pretty eventless. Jiraiya-sama appeared few hours later, chased after some girls. Got beaten by Tsunade-sama. You and Shizuka played at the beach. You beat some kids who tried to bully you… and at evening, you ate the cake all by yourself. And next few days you had 'worse stomachache ever'." She stood up. "Well, I'm going back to the tower. Tsunade-sama has gotten enough 'private time' with her husband by now."

It took few moments to Naruto to realize what she meant. Then he rushed outside and Shizune heard gagging noise. "Don't say something like that! You pervert!" He muttered when he finally got back up but Shizune was already gone.

Naruto sighed. "That idiot." Then Tonton suddenly run to him. "And she even left you behind. How cruel of her."

Naruto walked outside. He looked at the cabin behind himself. "That's a really nice cabin. I don't feel like disbanding you just yet." He walked away, Tonton over his head.

He was about to re-enter the village. It was starting to resemble chaos to him when the Kyuubi festival was about to begin. Naruto halted at the gates. He felt like running. Fast and far away from Konoha as possible.

He turned around and started running.

'_I have to get away from here!'_ He could feel Kyuubis chakra gathering inside him. He felt like panicking.

Someone at the gate yelled after him. He didn't care. He needed to run. Faster. His body started to feel lighter, faster, stronger. His consciousness was fading. He needed to get further away. The trees around him started to grow uncontrollably. Branches like tentacles swarmed closer and closer, trying to capture him. He wanted his mommy. But mommy was in the other end of the village. He stopped. He didn't know what to do…

'_The village. Destroy it.' _Quiet voice whispered into his ear. _'Let's destroy the village.'_

Naruto smirked. "Yes… that sounds perfect…" He turned around and faced distant walls of Konoha. He was already in one-tail-mode. "We will destroy it… then we can be free again. All of us…" He stepped closer and was prepared to launch himself towards the walls. "Let's do it." He smirked a feral smile.

"Gogyo Fuin!" Jiraiya slammed his palm into Narutos guts. "Sorry brat… but it's for your own good."

Naruto coughed loudly in the ground and suddenly felt entirely powerless. With trouble, he raised himself to sit. "Ero-sennin…" He muttered.

"Yo!" Jiraiya smiled happily. "Long time no see, brat."

"And first thing you do is hit me into my guts…" He whispered and coughed. He could taste blood inside his mouth. "You broke my stomach." He accused him.

"Little self healing and your better than new." Jiraiya nodded firmly and sat in front of him. "So, want to talk about it?"

Naruto sat there, avoiding his eyes. "No."

"Okay, so I will talk about it." Jiraiya lowered his voice as serious he could. "I want you to reconsider of becoming my disciple. If not for becoming a ninja, then for learning to control _that_. You were lucky today because I was here. But what if I hadn't? You were giving in to it, weren't you?"

"It's okay!" Naruto yelled frustrated. "It's just that today was a special occasion. That festival… bad memories."

"Traumas if you ask me." Jiraiya muttered and sighed. They sat in the clearing. "You want to go a strip club? We can use henge to hide your age." He smirked.

"Mom would kill you… and me if we would pull a stunt like that… again."

_The eighth birthday _

"Now, remember boy, everything I told you." Jiraiya looked down to Naruto.

"Keep quiet, avoid bleeding, come one with the environment and for love of god, don't whistle." Naruto listed all things he remembered.

"That's my boy!" Jiraiya nodded proudly. "Let's get going then!" He drilled a hole into a fence and pressed his eye into it. Naruto followed the example. This was little after they had had the Talk. Now they had moved into practical learning of peeping.

"Those two look really pretty." Naruto whispered quietly.

"What? Where?"

"Back there."

Jiraiyas face crumbled. "Just some brats. I'm the world greatest pervert but I still don't go off from something like that. I like my ladies to be more… ripe." He licked his lips. "Yes, mature adult women are the best."

Naruto didn't answer. "What about that old hag over there? That blond woman."

"Where? Where? Oooh." Jiraiya smirked. "Oh my God! That woman is a beauty! Look at those babes! See that's what adult beauty is all about. Big boobs. Now, turn your head so we can look at that pretty face of you…r…s…" He gulped as he recognized the blond woman.

"THAT'S MY MOM!!!" Naruto screamed shocked and fell the ground unconscious.

"Poor boy… seeing your own mother." Jiraiya had shivers. "Every peeper's worse nightmare."

"Yo!" Arataro walked to the scene. "What'ca doing?" He looked down to the ground. "That's not a good place to sleep, ya know?"

"He's not sleeping, you idiot!" Jiraiya yelled. "He got fume coming from his mouth!" The fence broke suddenly.

The wall suddenly collapsed and very angry Tsunade appeared from the rubble. "Ji-rai-ya. What the hell is going on… NARUTO!!!" She screamed. "What happened to him!?" She rushed to him and started checking. "He is in shock… what the hell is going on!?" She turned her attention back to Jiraiya who suddenly felt like getting away from there. "Dear, take Naru-chan and take him to Shizune. I need to… clean some dirt."

Arataro knew from experience that when it was best to just leave the scene and not to try to lighten the mood. He just crabbed Naruto and disappeared.

"You… you…" Tsunade began.

"I can explain!" Jiraiya screamed.

"Ever since that _talk_ you gave him he's been following you everywhere!"

"But-"

"You're trying to corrupt my son! And that I won't allow!"

"I didn't-"

"And then you tried to ruin his innocence by _forcing _him to watch perverted things! He must have blacked out when you tried to force him! Thank heavens he must have blacked out before I came into baths. Who knows what would have happened."

Jiraiya gulped. Nothing he could say would change anything. This would only get from bad to worse. So let's try to be rational human beings and be satisfied with just bad.

"Happy birthday, brat." He muttered and closed his eyes when Tsunade pulled her fist back. Soon the pain would follow.

-- Present

"Good times." Naruto sighed happily. "You were beaten by mom every time you just opened your mouth. If I wouldn't know better, I would say that you're a masochist."

"You're forgetting that half of those beatings would have belonged to you, if there were any kind of justice in this world." Jiraiya muttered. "It was not my fault that I just like to peep so much or that you followed me."

"You freaking taught me all the basics of stealth by peeping exercises!" Naruto yelled.

"But it worked, didn't it?" Jiraiya smirked. "You would have never accepted my teachings if I had told you what they were really for."

"If you were someone else, I would almost believe that you had a secondary agenda but there's just no way that in you were that far-sighted." Naruto huffed. "Your head is just full of porn so it impossible for you to even think and walk at the same time."

"What the hell was that supposed to mean?" Jiraiya asked. "I'm the Toad sage!" He stood up. "I'm-"

"Yadda yadda yadda." Naruto yawned. "Heard it, never bought it, tired of it." He stood up. "I'm heading back." He started walking towards the village.

"Naruto…" Jiraiya began.

"Its okay, Ero-sennin!" Naruto cut him before he could continue. "I… will manage. What happened earlier was just a slip. It won't happen again. I'm not a threat to anyone. I'm a pacifist by nature!" He smirked over his shoulder. "Right?"

"Well, I'm glad that you feel that way but… Konoha is actually, this way." He pointed to the opposite direction.

"I knew that!" Naruto yelled and laughed nervously. "Of course I knew that! I'm a genius medic! I know how to move in woods!" He laughed and started to walk.

"Really…" Jiraiya sighed as he passed him. "I always thought that Tsunade had the worse sense of direction. I guess you're threatening that title, eh Naruto?"

Naruto punched his guts hard as he could. "I'm not sense-of-directionless!" Then he noticed that Jiraiya hadn't moved even one inch.

"Noticed anything?" He smirked.

"Oh man! This stupid seal!" Naruto screamed shocked. "Take it off! Now!" He demanded.

"No way." Jiraiya shook his head. "You rely on your charka way too much. Just by placing that seal, I've taken away all your power." He jumped backwards to a tree. "I'll be going first. And remember, it's that way!" He laughed and pointed towards huge walls that surrounded the village. "Remember!" He disappeared. _'It will undo itself in a day or so by the leak Kyuubis chakra.' _(A/N: Jiraiya is much better with seals than Orochimaru who was first to use this sealing in the series so that's why his work sealed all the chakra in Naruto)

"Ero-sennin!" Naruto tried to stop him but it was too late. "That idiot!" He yelled and jumped after him. He jumped from tree to tree but soon noticed that it was very tiring without any chakra and stumbled to the ground, exhausted. He wasn't even that far from the clearing he had started. "D-damn that pervert." He panted and tried to stand up. "I will get him for this!"

"Papa to the rescue!" Arataro landed next to him. "Helloo!" He yelled happily. "Papa reporting to duty!"

"Go away." Naruto said flatly and continued to walk.

"Why? I'm here to congratulate you on your birthday! Thirteen! That's a man's age!" Arataro placed his arm around his shoulders. "What you want to do? Eat ramen? Run through some stands? They are even having a huge fire downtown!"

"Baka, I'm not two. I'm thirteen. If I go to a festival, it's with a beautiful girl." He sighed. "Unfortunately this place seems to be lacking them."

"What you mean? The whole village is full of pretty girls ready to squeal your name." Arataro looked confused.

"Not my type." Naruto sighed and continued to walk. "By the way, do you know how to remove Gogyo Fuin?"

"Nope." He shook his head. "Why would Papa know? Papas just a normal medicine seller."

"You mean mass poisoner."

"Anyway, you know that girl from Hyuuga clan? Hinata was her name, I think she is really cute and you two would make a great couple."

Naruto halted and stepped one step further away from him. "Did you use your own drugs?"

"What you mean?" He asked confused.

"Last time we talked about my lovelife you were like 'no! no! no! papa disapproves! Naru-chan still an innocent little boy doesn't need to know about love'"

"Well…" Arataro tried to think quickly. He couldn't reveal about the deal he had made with Hyuugas, he would kill him where he stands. "You're a man now! You need to start thinking of your future. It's never too early to think of settling down and having a wife."

Naruto watched him for a while. Then slowly, he walked to him and placed his hand over his shoulders even though he was considerably taller than him. Then he placed another hand to his forehead. "You don't seem to have fever, maybe the drug doesn't affect on your immunity system."

"Papa doesn't use drugs! Drugs are bad! Okay?" He rushed forward.

"You say that but I'm positive that you're high half of the time." Naruto muttered under his breath. "But then again, my mom isn't an easy person to be with. Using a little 'relaxant' is only expected."

"I'll have you know that just your mother is more than enough drug for one man. With her I don't need any 'relaxant'." He sounded almost offended.

Suddenly Naruto smirked. "Shall I tell that to mom?"

"Eh?"

"Didn't you just say that mom is fat and ugly?"

"How the hell did you got to that from my lines!?" Arataro screamed frightened. "And don't you dare to say that to her!"

"So now you're saying that you're the one wearing pants it the house?" Narutos smirk widened. "That my mom is just another bitch who doesn't need to know anything?"

"Where the hell do you get all those ideas from!?" Arataro screamed.

Naruto hummed happily as he continued to walk… to the wrong direction. Towards the back gate. Arataro run after him. "But I was serious! That Hyuuga girl would be good for you? You know, like Papa and Mama."

"Baka, I'm not your son." Naruto said angrily and rushed his steps. "And also, that Hyuuga girls is way too timid for me. And she stalks me. And she has already two angry boyfriends. And-"

"I get it, I get it!" Arataro gave up. "What about her younger sister…" Naruto hit his stomach hard as he could. Arataro only looked at him confused.

"I hate that pervert…" Naruto whispered in rage. "And go fuck yourself! I don't have a lolicon complex unlike you!"

Arataro had to snort to that. "I'm married to your mother. She would never fit into anyone's description of 'lolicon' don't you think?"

Naruto smirked. "So you called my mother a cow?"

"Not again!"

_The ninth birthday_

"IT ITCHES!!!" Shizuka screamed and punched Arataro to the face. Being her mother's daughter made sure that her father was sent flying fast.

"Stay still!" Tsunade ordered with frustrated voice. "And don't scratch! You get scars."

"BUT IT ITCHES!!!" Shizuka screamed from top of her lungs, so the whole town echoed.

Naruto huffed. "Stupid." He muttered.

"What?" Shizuka asked.

"Only stupid people get chicken pox." He continued with nonchalant voice.

"No they don't!" Shizuka cried with teary eyes. "Mama! They don't, do they!? Zuu-chan isn't stupid!"

"Of course not, my little princess." Tsunade comforted her. "Your brother is just little crumby because you got sick today of all days. He himself got this same disease right before you were born so that proves him wrong."

Shizuka gulped and tried to smile. "Does Onii-chan hate Zuu-chan?"

Tsunade glared at Naruto who sighed. "No, he does not hate Zuu-chan." He answered and moved outside. "He's just little crumby because you got sick today of all days."

"I'm so happy!" She screamed relieved and was about to scratch when Tsunade slapped her hand away. "Ow!"

"Concentrate on that pain for a while." Tsunade said and smiled apolitically to Naruto. "Sorry sweetheart but it seems that we have to reschedule. I can't leave your sister like this."

Naruto grinned annoyed and walked away. "Whatever."

Tsunade sighed. "Don't wonder off too far!"

"He… didn't take it too well, did he?" Arataro asked from the doorway.

"What did you expect, Baka?"

Arataro didn't answer but smiled widely. "I will make it up to him!" And jumped after Naruto. "Naru-chan! Wait! Papa is coming!"

Naruto walked down the street, his hands in his pockets angry look on his face. It was his birthday and she had decided to get sick today of all days. And best part was, he knew it wasn't her fault, completely her fault at least. And knowing that made him even more angrier. If he couldn't blame her, then who? Pervert didn't carry any diseases, STD(sexually transmitted disease)'s excluded. Shizune… he sighed, accusing Nee-chan would only backfire on him.

"Naru-chan!" Arataros stupid voice reached his ears. For once, Naruto was happy to hear it. He could accuse him on anything and it would work out just like planned. He could see it now, him begging for forgiveness and buying him all kinds of expensive toys. He laughed.

"Let's go to an adventure!" Arataro yelled as he reached him and crabbed his hand. "It's been awhile since Papa did this so hang on tight!" He shushined them both away.

"That idiot." Tsunade sighed as he watched from the window of the inn. "Well, I he has a death wish, there's nothing I can do." She scratched her hand nonchalantly.

"Tsunade-sama…" Shizune whispered awkward.

"What?"

"Your arm… isn't that… chicken pox?"

"What? That's impossible!" Tsunade laughed and looked her arm. "I had mine… surely… long ago…" She scratched her arm. Suddenly Shizuka came and slapped it away. "Ow! Did you just hit me?"

Shizuka glared at her harshly. "Mama, don't scratch! You get scars!"

Shizune sweat dropped when she realized that Naruto and Arataro had just escaped the madness the situation was progressing.

Meanwhile Arataro and Naruto appeared at some forest pond. And by 'at appearing' I mean they both landed on top of it. And went right through the surface.

"You BAKA!!!" Naruto screamed from top for his lungs so the whole forest echoed.

"Papas sorry!" Arataro smiled happily after they had take off their clothes and put up a fire. Naruto was shivering next to the fire. His Shiki Fuin was visible and so was the scar in the middle of it.

"Go to hell." Naruto muttered and inched closer to the fire. How did this happen? He should have taken him into some toy store! Not into somewhere in a middle of nothing! That damn old Baka!

"But Papa wanted to spend some father-son time. We hadn't have that in a long time!"

"And we never will either." Naruto said with clear annoyed voice.

Arataro made a thinking pose. "So… what should we do now? What do son and father usually do when alone on his birthday?"

"Oyh! Are you listening me!?"

"I just picked this place because this was first in my mind…"

"Baka! Look at me!"

"But maybe we could do something with that pond… like go swimming…"

"We already went swimming once, thanks to you and besides-!"

"We could play hide and seek…"

"I'm not a kid! And I hate ninja games."

"Or we could… nah. He would just reject it anyway."

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here when I'm the _only_ person here." Naruto said frustrated. "And what's that idea then?"

"Nothing." Arataro waved his hand nonchalantly and inched himself closer to the fire. "Just some stupid idea which you would reject the moment you heard it."

"What?"

"It's nothing." Arataro waved his hand again. "Didn't Papa already tell you that?"

"Tell me!" Naruto demanded.

"No I won't!" Arataro pouted and turned his back to him.

"Tell me _now_!" Naruto yelled again. "I want to _know_!"

"Say please." Arataro said firmly.

There was a moment of silence. "Please."

"Please what?"

"Please, tell me your idea."

"Go on." Arataro directed him.

"Of… of 'father-son time'." Naruto whispered quietly.

"Okay then!" Arataro jumped up and smiled widely. "We will go treasure hunting!"

"Treasure hunting?" Naruto asked. "What's that?"

"Here!" Arataro pulled a sheet of paper. "You have to find and get all these items that area listed here. After every item, you get a prize. There are ten items makes ten prizes. And if you manage to succeed to gather all ten, you will also get an additional prize!"

Naruto had to admit that it sounded good. "Fine. If you wish it." He huffed, trying not to sound enthusiastic. "So the first item is…" He looked at the list. "Tea cup?"

Arataro hummed happily as Naruto started thinking. "There won't be any tea cups out here… I have to get back to the town!" He charged fast to the town. "That boy is so easy to figure out." Arataro whispered happily. Then suddenly, Naruto appeared back at the clearing. "Which way is it?" He asked embarrassed.

After Arataro had successfully guided his adopted son back to the civilization, Naruto started searching for things he had listed. Most of them were easy like a tea cup, hat, brush, book and umbrella. He successfully snatched everything from local merchants. Arataro had to apologize on his behalf and pay for everything. Then became the hard part.

"Kunai?" Naruto asked shocked. "Where the hell am I supposed to find a kunai?"

Arataro only smiled and shrugged. "It wouldn't do if it were too easy, right?"

After a while, Naruto managed to locate some lazy genin from some hidden village and snatch one of his kunai and run away. This time, Arataro didn't stay behind but remained well hidden.

"IOU?!" Naruto yelled cursing. "What the hell does that mean?"

He rushed back to the inn. If there was one place he could find IOU's there was it. He stormed their room to find something… weird. "Kaa-san?" He asked what he thought was his mother in mummy wraps. "What happened?"

Soon as the mummy recognized the voice, it started twitching furiously. Naruto helped her to sit up and removed the gag from her mouth. "What happened?"

"Shizune, that's what happened!" Tsunade roared furiously. "She said 'if I won't stop scratching, she will make sure I can't!'" She spat. "Just wait until I get my hands on her…"

"Nice, lovely." Naruto nodded absentmindedly. "Where's the Annoying and Nee-chan?"

"Shizune took her to baths to help with the itching." Tsunade muttered annoyed. "Tonton should be in the next room." Then she shook her head. "Why don't you be a good boy and help your mother from these bandages? Please."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "No." He stood up and walked to the briefcase. He opened it and pulled out one of the many IOU's.

"Eh? What are you doing?"

"Baka has this 'treasure hunt' going on." He answered and smirked suddenly. "You know what I feel like doing?" He pulled out a brush.

"W-what?" Tsunade asked nervously. "Naru-chan! Release me at this once! Kaa-san is telling you to release me at once!"

"No." Naruto giggled. "Patient must remain in bed for full length of his recovery unless the doctor says otherwise."

"I'm the best medic in the world!" Tsunade yelled.

"Then why haven't you come up with a vaccine or a cure to a simple disease as 'chicken pox'?" Naruto asked smugly.

"If I could do that, I would be praised as a Goddess of medicine instead of a genius. Now help-" Naruto stormed out of the room to the next and came back carrying shocked Tonton. "I'm borrowing her for a while! See you later!" He left ignoring Tsunade's voice.

"That damn brat." Tsunade muttered. Her face was full of doodles. "I will pay this back, even if it takes rest of my life!"

"Very good!" Arataro praised him as he watched the collected booty. They were having a small break at a local tea house. "That makes it eight. Two more to go."

Naruto watched the list. _'Tea cup, hat, umbrella, book, kunai, IOU, pig, brush…_ "Only things left are… jewel and one other…" He sighed. Where was he going to get a jewel? "Mom does have that pretty jewel necklace but… I don't want to go back. Not for a while at least. Hey Tonton," He knelt before the pig so they were at the same level. "Can you think anything?"

Tonton made a thinking pose. Then after a while, she started shaking her head, sadly.

"Can't be helped, I guess." He muttered and looked at people in the street. "I just steal from someone."

"Where the hell do you learn such values?"

Naruto shrugged. "I don't know. It's okay, isn't it? It's not like I'm going to rob some jewelry merchant the first moment I get."

Arataro slapped his face. "Where did you learn that it's okay to do something like that?"

--

Jiraiya sighed. "Damn, that guy was even more broke than me." He calculated the money he had on him. "Yakuzas these days… so poor. What's with the economy nowadays? Well if I take this much… that leave's this much for the present and the rest…" He giggled. "Some bar would be great."

"G-give that back… y-you old fart!" Some young punk whispered suffering.

"You're still wake?" Jiraiya asked indifferently before kicking him on the head, knocking him out. He left the alley whistling casually.

--

Naruto whistled happily as he threw a small piece of quartz to Arataro. They were at the riverside. "There! And I didn't need to steal it. Happy?"

"Very." Arataro nodded equally happy. "That only leaves… what?"

Naruto pulled out the list. "It was… pervert? Is that what it was supposed to say?"

Arataro nodded. "You know what that means?"

"You want me to find Ero-sennin?"

"Exactly! If you find him, you will get the special prize! But before you even think of asking me, you should first finish the game. You will find soon enough."

Naruto sighed. Well, if it was the pervert it should be easy. He looked around. "I don't see him… well, the fastest way would be…" He cleared his throat and pulled his lungs full of air. "NAKED BABES WITH BIG BOOBS RUNNING WILDLY!!!" The whole town echoed.

"WHERE!?!?!?" Jiraiya appeared tongue out of his mouth like a dog. "Babes? Where? Where are they?" Naruto launched himself on him.

"Got him. I win!" Naruto yelled happily.

"Eeh? What the hell is going on?" Jiraiya demanded to know when he finally realized that he had been fooled. "Baka, brat. Mind explaining?"

Naruto smiled widely when he jumped on his shoulders. "Long time no see, Ero-sennin!"

"I've told you to stop calling me that! And get down there!"

"What? You want me to call you just pervert? That's fine with me. Pervert!"

"Stop that! And come down there! What are you? Two? Start acting your age!" He tried to crab his legs but failed. Arataro only laughed to the scene so no one noticed when Shizune tried to move past them quietly and unnoticeable as possible.

"I don't know them." Said firmly told herself.

"What's Papa and Onii-chan doing with the pervert?" Shizuka asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Let's go back. Mama must be worried already."

That day ended up to be one of most embarrassing memories for Tsunade and Shizune but happy times to the men of the family. And Tonton.

-- Present

"So let's get this straight for the record." Arataro cleared his throat. "I DIDN'T call your mother in any insulting way. She is beautiful, intelligent, smart, kind, happy, fun…" He started listing all positive adjective in the dictionary. "Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah yeah." Naruto yawned. "But when are we gonna get to that gate? We've been walking so long already."

"Eh? What gate?"

Naruto looked at him like he had gone mental. "The gate of Konoha of course." He answered. "Baka."

"But we've been walking in circles for past hour." Arataro said confused.

Naruto blushed. "I… I wanted to jog a little before getting back to the village! To cool things down!"

"Aah! I see." Arataro punched his own palm. "Then why don't we both run!? Some good-"

"Don't say 'father-son time' or I will castrate you and tell mom that you called her a prostitute."

Arataro closed his mouth quick as that. "Well," The sun was already down and the moon was up. "Just keep the moon on your left side and you can't miss the gate."

"What? You aren't coming?"

"Well, if you don't want to spend time with me, I could go and take a look of your mother." He smirked. "Mama goes wild after some sake."

Naruto gulped some vomit down. "Don't say something so disgusting!"

"What? Your mother is one sexy kitten if she wants. And she purrs like a-"

Naruto threw a rock into his face, smashing it good. "Get the hell away from me!!" He yelled and stormed deeper into the woods.

After a while of running, Naruto stumbled across a pond in a middle of woods. And when said stumbled, I mean it literally. He fell into the cold water. "Pprprprpprprprp." Bubbles surfaced meaning: "I hate this…" He raised his head to notice something. "That's my cabin!" He yelled shocked. "I'm back here!" He slapped his face. It was true. Naruto had very bad sense of direction. Of course he could read a map and follow a road or instructions but when middle of nowhere, he would lose all sense of direction just like that.

So he walked back inside the cabin and took off his clothes and set them up to dry. He sat at the veranda of his cabin and looked at the scenery in front of him. Moon light reflecting in the little pond, darkness of the woods around him. Somewhere distant the drums of the festival could be heard. He leaned back. This really brought back memories.

_The tenth birthday_

Naruto woke up in a middle of a night and quickly stealthy moved out of the inn they were staying at the moment. It was soon after Arataro and Shizuka had left them. It was just the three of them now. Jiraiya was here somewhere but Naruto didn't care. He had more important things to do than worry about them. He had a date. He snickered happily. He was practically flying under the moonlight as he rushed towards the beach. Happy, happy happy.

When he finally arrived, he raised his hand and waved it. "Isaribi…-san." He added the suffix, not sure if he should not or could not change it yet.

The girl, sitting on the rock smiled back to him. "Naruto-kun." She smiled and stood up. She started to run towards him. When they got closer to each other, the atmosphere changed into more awkward. It was only yesterday when they had shared their first kiss. "H-how are you?" She cleared her throat, looking at the ground.

"Fine. Fine. Fine. Fine!" Naruto gulped while gazing at the stars. "I'm… glad you came."

"I was glad too." She answered with a nod before taking small present from behind. "This is for y-you. H-happy birthday. Naruto-kun."

"Thanks… Isaribi-san." He looked at the poorly wrapped present that was tied with ordinary rope. It must've been the most poorly wrapped present he ever got, yet he didn't want to even open it to ruin the present. He gulped and with trembling fingers, opened the package. It had a heart shaped clam. "It's very pretty." He mumbled. He took it into his fingers and look it from different angles.

"I'm… so happy that you like it." She smiled to him.

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"You know-" He began.

"I would like-" And she began simultaneously and they both stopped.

There was another moment of awkward silence. Then Naruto took a deep breath. "I'm sorry that I can't stay longer anymore. I sneaked out and if my Kaa-san finds out that I sneaked out, she will freak out. She's been at the edge ever since they left…" He added with a mumbled.

"Who's 'they'?" Isaribi asked curiously.

"No one." He shook Arataro and Shizuka off. "I… we… my Kaa-san thinks it's about time that we pack our bags and move out."

Isaribis eyes widened in shock. "A-already?"

"Well, we have made a new record staying in this one place for so long." Naruto scratched his head. "But the people who she lent the money will be catching up with us soon."

"I see." She whispered depressed. "It was… fun long as it lasted." She gulped.

"Well, it was." And he took a deep breath. "And it could be in the future." He smiled.

"What?" Isaribi asked.

"Would - if you have nothing against it – come with us?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry! It was just a stupid idea I came up with!"

"I would… love to." She whispered and stepped closer. "Could I really come?"

"Of course! I can talk my mother into everything" He bragged. "It's my special gift. And it would be great if you… would come… for me… that is… because I… really… (gulp) really like you!" He closed his eyes and looked bowed his head. "So please, become my girlfriend!"

-- Present

Naruto slowly snapped out of his thoughts. The sharp pain in his hand had woken him up. He took a quick glance and noticed that his hand was bleeding. He had clutched his hand so tightly that it had created wounds into his hand. He was about to start healing when he remembered that all his chakra was sealed away. He just washed his hands in the pond and gulped. Lonely tear fell down his cheek. Then he suddenly stood up and slapped his face. "That's that then!" He laughed loud as he could, forcing a smile on his face. "No use crying over spilled milk! There's no girl in this world who wouldn't want a piece of me! It would be a crime to tie myself down to one!" He laughed again even louder. The forest echoed his fake laugh back into his ears.

He sighed. "This sucks." He muttered and dressed back up.

_The eleventh birthday_

Nothing much happened that day. Jiraiya arranged that certain… working girl would find him and… offer her services. Naruto lost his virginity that day with a prostitute.

After that, Jiraiya waited him outside the brothel. He didn't feel like doing it today himself. He pulled his lungs full of smoke. He had arranged this because the way Naruto was growing up, it was bound to happen sooner or later. He wanted to make sure that it wouldn't harm the boy's already unstable mind. He didn't think that Naruto was crazy, he was just… even he had to admit that for a eleven year old, it was unnatural to be so interest in sex so much and so maturely. As his godfather, he should have to look after him and make sure nothing would happen to him.

-- Present

Naruto sat on the veranda of his cabin, fully dressed in his green coat with 'heal' on its back. He had started dressing like this a year ago. It was to show respect to the person he looked up the most. His mother. Even though he would never say it. He respected Tsunades skills as a medical ninja, even though she was a ninja. It had been years when he had seen her saving some person with her healing skills. She had shown him something he couldn't even imagine. Humans could help each other. It was after that he had decided to copy her mother and even become greater than her. To be known as the best medic in the world. It was his dream. To be able to heal anything. Even death itself… he shook his head. Jiraiya and Tsunade had warned him about this. _'Death is a natural part of life. We must accept it and not to try to overcome it. And always be careful, even the most beautiful dream may corrupt you before you blink your eyes.'_ He sighed. Well, if not death itself, then everything before that.

"Isn't it about time to come home?" He flinched and turned his head around. Tsunade was standing there a smile on her face. "Brat."

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"What you mean?" She snorted. "This is my home." Then she smiled. "The festival is almost over."

"What? Already?" Naruto asked.

"I ended it early." Tsunade said with firm voice. "I told them that remembering something like that is good but we should start to move on."

"Wow. You actually used your power to do something." He muttered and followed her back inside the village.

"Nice cabin, by the way." She told him.

"Nee-chan already knows about it."

"Damn it." She cursed. She had already planned using it as a hide out to do some drinking. They arrived home soon. The village had quieted down for most part. Local taverns were full and few people drank outside but those people were always drinking outside.

"Where is everyone else?" Naruto asked. "Zuka? Nee-chan? Baka? Ero-sennin? Haku?"

"They?" Tsunade asked confused. "I had them to do something."

"What?" They walked through their front yard and opened the door. "Did Ero-sennin finally snap? Or did you finally kick Baka out of the house? Oh oh oh! Did Nee-chan finally find herself a boyfriend?"

Tsunade smirked. "Not quite." And opened the door. "Surprise!" Everyone yelled together. There was a large banner saying: 'Happy birthday Senju Naruto, now 13 yo.' He looked around. There was Haku and Chouji and even Shikamaru and Tayuya who was sitting in a wheelchair. Then there was Arataro and Ero-sennin. And Shizune holding Tonton. And Shizuka who rushed to hug him. Everyone was smiling and when they saw his shocked impression, their smiles even widened. "Happy birthday, Naru-chan." Tsunade smiled and quickly wiped a tear from the corner of her eye.

_The twelfth birthday_

"Happy birthday Naru-chan." Tsunade smiled to Naruto and handed out the present. "This is for you."

They were standing by the riverbank during the sunset.

Naruto opened the present and his eyes widened in shock. "But this is-?"

"I want you to have it." She whispered and brushed his cheek. "You're more valuable than that piece of jewelry. They don't even compare."

Naruto took the inherit necklace from the box. "She will kill you when she finds out about this."

"Her lose for going with that bastard." Tsunade answered. "And besides, she was always her daddy's little girl, but you're mommies little boy. Forever." She hugged her tightly.

"Mom! Stop that! I'm not a child anymore! I'm twelve already!"

Tsunade smiled and wiped tears from her eyes. "Even after you have grey hair and your hip aches after each step, you will still be my little boy."

"God, I wish you won't be around that long."

"You can bet your orange boxers with little hearts on them that I will be there. Always." She gulped and hugged her again. "I will _always_ be there for you."

-- Present

Party started and Naruto got his first birthday party with actual guests. Tsunade had told Haku that she was going to arrange a birthday party to Naruto (after Shizukas light persuasion) and needed her to get few things. On her way to the store, Haku met Chouji and told him about the party and asked if he wanted to come.

"And because she told Chouji that he could bring a friend, he asked me to come." Shikamaru explained when he and Naruto were standing in one part of the room.

"He's pretty pathetic." Naruto laughed quietly as Chouji tried his best to stay close to Haku and keep the conversation alive between them.

"He likes her very much." Shikamaru shrugged nonchalantly.

"And you, why did you come? I doubt you just came here to enjoy Nee-chans cooking and watch your friend to make a complete fool of himself."

Shikamaru shrugged. "Seemed that this would be less troublesome than going to the festival and all other parties out there." He yawned lazily. "Ino will kill us when she hears about this though."

Naruto snorted. "Don't even bother thinking that you can call me a friend. You're just as annoying as rest of the male population."

"That's pretty rude." Shikamaru muttered.

"I am a rude person." He answered. "But thanks anyway for coming."

"My pleasure."

Naruto scanned the room. At one part, Shizuka was playing with Shizune, Tayuya and Jiraiya when Tsunade was talking about something with Arataro. Haku was laughing for something Chouji had just told her.

Naruto couldn't help but feel a bit happy while witnessing the scene.

**Special END**

A/N: That's it. Thank you for reading this far and I hope you all liked it. I really had to fight to write this far but I'm pretty satisfied of myself. I hope you will review this.

AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO UZUMAKI NARUTO AND TO EVERYONE WHO'S BIRTHDAY IS 10TH OF 10TH AND HAPPY FALL FOR EVERYONE ELSE.

Until next time.


	14. Another day in Konoha

Chapter 13: Just another day in Konoha

A/N: This is basically collection of shorter stories. Something like a filler. I need to think how to move up with my plot and these fillers are good with that. Also, I wanted to give people who haven't got much screen time a chance to show themselves. Anyway, enjoy!

A/N: Reminding. My poll ended with a tie between those against and those for long omakes so my vote counts. I decided to continue these long omakes. I've already pissed off so many people so few more them doesn't really matter. But no, there won't be any omakes in this chapter. Maybe in next one or one later that but trust me, they will return more powerful than ever! See ya!

Remember to review!

**HAKU**

It was a beautiful beginning of the day in Konoha when the morning light entered through windows and covered Haku's eyes. Slowly, she opened them and sat up. It was early morning and she didn't hear anything but slow snoring from the rooms around her. Quickly, she dressed up, placed her futon into the closet and rushed outside. She had a full day ahead of herself and she needed to do her chores.

First she went to the kitchen and put the kettle over fire. Then she walked outside. There was an ANBU waiting out there, holding the usual package. "Thank you for your work." Haku bowed and quickly took the package.

"See that Hokage-sama… Shizune-san gets that." ANBU said on their usual rude manner.

"I will." Haku closed the door behind her. "Shizune-san." She saw how very grumpy looking Shizune walked into the kitchen. It was always a sight worth seeing when usually so timid looking woman walked into the kitchen in her pyjamas, her hair all messed up and her face and eyelids still sleeping. It was always like this at the mornings. No one had ever seen this of course. No one else would be awake for long time. Haku quickly served tea for her and she mumbled thanks. She also placed the package right in front of her so she wouldn't forget it.

While Shizune was warming up her motors and starting to wake up from her slumber, Haku started the preparations for breakfast with some help from Tonton. The little pig was absolutely adorable while trying to cut the vegetables. When Shizune had finally found her usual yukata and combed her hair, it was time for Arataro to wake up. Which wasn't that good thing.

"Good morning! Shizune! Haku-chan!" He greeted them with his cheerful voice. It was unnatural for a person to be in such a good mood from right of the morning. "What's for breakfast?"

Then while he was eating with Haku and Shizune, Shizuka woke up. "Good morning!" Just like her father, she greeted them and rushed to the table. "Is my lunch ready?"

"Yes." Haku stood up and gave her a bento.

"Thanks, Haku-nee!" She chirped and quickly started eating breakfast. When she and others were talking among themselves, Haku was preparing herself for the dangerous part of the morning. She knocked the door in front of her. "Tsunade-sama. Are you awake?"

Tsunade snored very loudly and slept very in unladylike position, on her back, hands wide, her enormous breasts were only barely covered by her shirt. Haku tried to not to look at them while gently shook her awake. "Tsunade-sama?"

"Wha- huh- who-?" Then she finally cracked her eyes open. "Haku? Good morning. What time is it?"

"It's exactly eight, Tsunade-sama." Haku answered.

"Thank you… but I think… I will…sleep… just a little longer…" She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

Haku stood up. The next phase was too dangerous to do so close. She walked to a closet and pulled out a staff. "This is so humiliating." She whispered and took the staff into her both hands and started poking Tsunades breasts. "Oh my God." She whispered blushing deeply from embarrassment. "If only Naruto-sama would see this…" She closed her eyes, trying hard not to imagine the pictures of her poking her master's mother's breasts. Shizune told that this was the only safe method to wake Tsunade-sama up without the risk of being snapped in half like that stick.

"Taro-kun… (giggle) stop that…" Tsunade giggled like a little girl. "I'm in no mood for that…"

"I think I'm going to be sick." Haku whispered but kept pocking.

"I… said… STOP!!!" Tsunade crabbed the staff and snapped in half easily. Then she slowly opened her eyes. "Haku… is that you?"

Haku quickly hid the sticks behind her back. "Yes! It's me. Good morning, Tsunade-sama." She smiled brightly. "Everyone else is already in the kitchen."

Tsunade scratched her head sleepily. "I see… well, in any case." She stood up. "Are you okay, Haku? You seem a bit… flushed?"

"I'm fine! All fine! Everything is fine!" Haku nodded frantically. "Oh? Look at the time! Better go and wake up Naruto-sama!" She rushed out of the room leaving confused Tsunade behind.

"That girl is becoming stranger by the day." She muttered to herself. "Could it be that Naruto's craziness is finally getting to her?" She passed those thoughts with a shrug. "It's a miracle she lasted this long though." She added with a mutter.

--

Haku kept gulping. This was the hardest (and most embarrassing) part of the morning. She was behind the door of Naruto-samas room. For some reason, the young master would always sleep like a rock. Nothing worked. Nothing. Well… expect one thing.

She cracked the room open and peeked inside. Naruto-sama was sleeping like a cat with a smiling happily. Probably dreaming of his favorite thing in the whole wide world.

"Pork ramen…" Naruto drooled in his sleep. "Chiken… no… pork… yes… I'll have pork." He licked his lips. "More…"

Haku sweat dropped. As perverted as he was, he had pretty weird dreams. At first, she had expected to hear something like… 'oh yeah' or 'baby not so fast'. Yet he dreamed of food. That was so… normal. She shook her head and tried to calm herself down. She took a deep breaht and finally opened the door and stepped in. "Naruto-sama…" She touched his shoulder gently. "You need to wake up now."

A hand launched itself on her breast and cupped it. Narutos smiled turned into perverted grin. "Ehehe… yeah baby…" He muttered in his sleep.

Haku resisted the urge to stab his hand. She took a deep breath and brought her mouth next to his ear. Then she activated a jutsu. A very special jutsu which changed a voice of a person either higher or… lower.

Haku cleared her throat and with her new, deep, manly voice she whispered: "Glad you like, boy."

Narutos eyes shot open. "AAaahh!" He screamed shocked like waking up from a nightmare. "Again that same dream." He whispered. Haku had fled the room already.

During breakfast, everyone finally fully awake, Haku sighed lifelessly when Tsunade and Naruto shared their weird dreams with each other.

"How did you survive?" Haku asked Shizune, they were sitting next to each other. "All these years."

"It was difficult first." Shizune smiled kindly and Tonton sat into her lap. "Then before I noticed, it had become a habit." Tears started running down her cheeks. "Before I noticed I was on my thirties, single, spent my days keeping Tsunade-sama in line, nights in host bars, my best friends a pig and I think people consider me as a lesbian."

"Shizune-san." Haku gulped down compassionated tears. "I… never knew…"

"So this is my teaching to you, my young kuohei(A/N: senpais opposite, junior student or similar)!!" She suddenly became very passionate and looked into her eyes. "If you find a man that likes you, you will not hesitate! You will accept that man even if he really can't satisfy you in bed nor has a habit of using the toilet without closing the door."

Haku gulped down a little vomit. "Shizune-san…" Her voice had changed from compassion into pity.

"What is she rambling about?" Tsunade asked from another side of the table. "Shizune, I have to ask, when was the last time you got yourself a girlfriend?"

"Mom, don't say things like that." Naruto said disapprovingly. "It's not her fault that there isn't any good girls open out there."

"See…" Shizune cried into Hakus shoulder.

"Honeyflower, Naruto! Don't tease her like that!" Arataro scolded them.

"Yeah! Leave Shizu-nee alone!" Shizuka hurried to defend her.

"It's wrong to reject people because who they are or what they like." Arataro continued and crushed both Haku and Shizune at one go. "If Shizune wants to be a lesbian, we must accept her and comfort her loneliness even though there are lots of single men out there."

"What are you saying?" Naruto slammed his fist into the table. "Even if Nee-chan doesn't have anyone now, that doesn't mean she has to start swinging into other direction. Or do you want me to start going out with that Hyuuga guy… Meno… was it?"

"It's Neji, Naruto-sama." Haku corrected him but quickly shook her head. "That's not the point!"

Naruto was silent for a moment. "What were we talking about?"

"About-" Haku started when Shizune placed her hand over her shoulder.

"It's no use." She whispered defeated. "They are like hangover. It will come if you drink sake. And it will also pass. Just let it go."

Haku nodded, accepting the defeat.

After breakfast, Naruto decided that he wanted go to a hospital. "I haven't been there for a while now. My chakra control is starting get a little rusty. Let's go, Haku!" He had left the home with that and she followed.

Like always, they passed through Ichirakus, where Naruto ate his usual snack before continuing. There they would go to a hospital. As usual, the waiting room was full, not sick people but young, stalking girls/women who wanted to see a glimpse of their obsession. It was Hakus job to chase them out of there. Haku couldn't understand the little these people had in their life if they had time to spend sighing after him.

"You just want him for yourself!" Girls yelled as she kicked the last one out of the hospital. "She calls herself his assistant but is not any different from any of us. The only difference is that she is always clinging into him!"

"She's not even that pretty!" Someone added.

"I'm not interested in him!!" Haku screamed frustrated and slammed the hospital door closed.

"So it's true then, she's a lesbian?" Someone asked.

"I knew it! There's no way a girl that manly could be straight!"

On the other side of the door, an elderly nurse was passing through the lobby. "You okay?" She asked from Haku who had crashed on the other side of the door.

"No…" She whispered. "No I am not."

The old nurse touched her shoulder gently. "If you want to talk about it, Haku-chan, my ears will always be open for you."

"R-really?"

"Yes." She moved her hand slightly lower. "If you have _anything_ you want to talk about." She added with more sensual voice.

"Huh?"

"Sometimes it can be very hard to live your life in a society like this. Especially if your preferences differ from the most."

"I… gotta go!" Haku slipped away quickly without looking back so she didn't see the childish grin on the nurse's face. A lone woman like herself had to get her kicks from somewhere. And Haku-chan was always so easy target.

Haku stormed through the corridors and found her way into the room Naruto was seeing patients. He was currently listening breath sounds. "Breath in?" He said with such a serious face that for a second she had thought she had come into the wrong room. It had been so long since she had last seen him looking like that. She quickly corrected her appearance and stepped next to him to offer her services.

That day they worked together. It made her feel better to be able to be with him and do work with him. Especially when she saw how great person her master could be. Most of the people could only see was his womanizing, perverted, sarcastic, cold exterior. Those who bothered to look little deeper, might see this serious, slightly melancholic and happy boy. But Haku was almost certain that there was still something under all that. Something… hurt and kind. Something that was now hidden under those sad, concentrated eyes.

The most of the day went by them working. The bad thing was that Haku had to fend off all the stalkers that tried to pry into the examining room. There was an occasion when she had to exit the room and go to check on a patient. The former Sound girl who had been here for a while already was recovering quite well. She knocked the door and opened it. "Coming in."

"Look who it is? It's the dyke!" Tayuya greeted her in her usual insulting manner. "Here to lick my pussy?"

Haku tried her best not to stab her pressure points with a needle. "How are you today?" She asked with civil voice.

"I'm fan-fucking-tastic. Now, let me go outside already. I have places to be."

Haku took a deep breath. "Do we have to do this every day?"

"Do what?"

"Me, coming in, you insulting me, I ignoring you, you insulting me more, I keep ignoring you and do my check while you keep insulting me until I retort and then I will leave angry. Wouldn't it be just enough if you would _try_ to act politely?"

Tayuya made a thinking pose. "Hm… nah. No. I'm fine the way I am!" She smirked and leaned forward with a smirk. "Did you know that you have a gay-face."

"What?" Haku asked.

Tayuya leaned closer and winked. "I had my first kiss with a girl, did you know?"

"… no… I didn't."

"She was a real cutey… black hair, brown eyes… much like yours…" She leaned closer. "She also had most gentle hands… just like you…" She whispered.

Haku blushed and fled the room leaving Tayuya laughing her ass off in her room. He barged into Narutos examining room where he was looking at an x-ray. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"I (pant) want her (pant) out of this (pant pant) hospital today!" Haku tried to calm down.

"I'm not leaving until someone tells me why my hand hurts!" Haruno Sakura barked back angrily. She hadn't been on her best behavior lately. And today her training had gone wrong.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean you." Haku quickly bowed.

"Because you broke your wrist." Naruto answered and looked at the pink haired girl. "You tried some move that you're not yet suitable. Haku, check her in."

"What? Why?" Sakura asked. "I'm fine! My hand just hurts a bit. Just put a cast on and I'm going to be fine."

"Yeah, the arm will be casted but that's not the reason why I am checking you in." Naruto answered. "These x-rays show that you got several similar fractions all over your body and bruises everywhere. If you keep going, your body will give in and you will die."

"But I need to train! I need to… train…" Sakura whimpered.

Naruto sighed and sat next to her. "Haku, help me put a cast on her."

"Right away!" She moved behind the curtain to prepare the equipments. She could hear what they were talking about.

"What's the problem?" Naruto asked.

"Why do you care?" Sakura whispered and wiped her eyes. "Are you hitting on me?"

"You wish." He snorted. "I'm totally out of your league." He answered. "And you're not even my type. Not enough up here, or down there. You have a bad personality and to be honest, you scare me a little. Too much for me to be interested in you. And you're emotionally all messed up. I have enough that in my home already. Don't need it in my flings."

Sakura laughed sadly. "So even you will cast me aside?" She asked bitterly.

"If you say it like that, then yeah." Naruto leaned back Haku could hear him roughing his hair. "But you're not going to catch up with him if you just destroy your body… if that's not your intention also."

Sakura shrugged. "I don't know what's what anymore. Sasuke-kun… deflected. Sai… isn't around anymore… Kakashi-sensei is always on a mission. I… don't really know why I should even stand up in the mornings."

"Because you can." Naruto answered and stood up. "Even when life is kicks you down, only thing you can do is to stand up. Never give up. Always as long as you live, continue living. Find a reason to wake up. And don't let go once you find it." He jumped up from the bed. "You will stay in the hospital until you recover. Then, you can start looking for that reason. How does that sound?"

Haku smiled by herself. This was what she meant! It had been this exact message that had given her reason to live. Why couldn't people see this? People, only wanted Naruto for either his looks or his name. No one even knew how much good he did to people. How much hope he gave to everyone around him. Just like a… a moon. She smiled. Naruto-sama was like a moon. Illuminating in secretly the land, while keeping watch and preventing darkness from invading.

"That was the last of the day!" Naruto stretched his arms and smiled when Sakura had been handed over to the nurses who had led her into her room a cast covering her arm. "I think I'm going to take a little bath."

Haku took a deep breath, knowing the meaning of that sentence, he had earned it. Just this once. She would wrap things up in the hospital and head home.

She exited the hospital, humming happily when she recognized the boy standing in front of the gate.

"Haku-san!" Chouji yelled and waved his hand. "Are you b-busy?" He blushed.

"Chouji…?" She asked conformingly

"Yes!" He nodded happily.

"Chouji-kun." Haku nodded now firmly. "How are you? Do you need something?"

"N-no! I just…was walking around…the village and… passed here…" He continued to mutter something like that. Haku saw that he was reading from a note. That piece of paper was made by Ino to help him. Haku wanted to sigh but held it back. She didn't want to embarrass him. She kind of liked the idea that he had this childish crush on him but she didn't want him to pursue it any further. But she didn't want to hurt him. Or knew how to say no to him without breaking him. "Would you… dike – I mean LIKE to crab a bite of something?"

Haku smiled. "I'm sorry but I'm really busy now…"

Chouji pulled out another note. "If you're… busy… can I help you?"

She gulped and did her best to smile. Why couldn't he realize that she wasn't so great he obviously saw her? She would have to hope that she could brush him off. "Don't worry yourself." She smiled kindly. "It's just something Naruto-sama asked me to do before the day is over."

"You spend too much time with him." Chouji pointed out, trying to cover that he was hurt. "You should get out more."

"I… I will try to arrange something." She smiled and rushed away. "Thanks anyway. Nice talking to you." She waved her hand and disappeared behind the corner.

Chouji sighed defeated. "I really have no hope…"

"You idiot!" Ino jumped out of her hiding spot and hit him to the head. "Of course there's no hope if that's the best you can do!" She punched the air. "I promise that I will make you two a couple even if I have to tie her to a chair!"

While Chouji was clutching his head in pain, Shikamaru, who had been dragged forcibly to witness and help with this sighed mentally. "You have way too much time in your hands, troublesome woman."

"Go to hell." She punched him too. "If only Naruto-sensei hadn't so much troubling fans, I could show my feelings to him. Now I would just disappear in the crowd." She started her rant about how great she was and so ford.

Meanwhile Haku walked inside the house. "I'm home." She exclaimed quietly.

"Welcome back, Haku-chan!" Arataro's voice was heard from the kitchen. "How was your day, sweetheart?" He asked fatherly.

"It was… normal." She answered while entering the kitchen. "Where is everyone else?"

"Princess is coming home after spending time with a friend. Don't worry! I checked that it was a girl." Arataro nodded firmly. "No boy will spend time with my princess." He muttered suddenly releasing sudden killer aura.

"I… didn't ask about that."

"Na-chan I don't know." His aura disappeared quickly as it had come. "Honeyflower is in her office but promised to come for dinner and Shizune was with her."

"Ooh…" Haku nodded. "Then if you excuse-"

"Will you help me with dinner?" Arataro smiled.

Haku didn't have anything better to do so she agreed by nodding. While they were doing dinner, Arataro kept speaking about almost everything he could think. Then suddenly, he looked at her. "Is everything alright?"

"Wha-?"

"I know that look." Arataro continued to chop down vegetables. Years raising a daughter all by himself had thought him the secrets of art of cooking. "Heart problems?"

"No. Nothing like that." She lied quickly. "Just… little tired. Nothing more."

"You can't fool me. I didn't raise three kids with just the help of my lovely wife."

"You didn't raise any of them, Arataro-sa-"

"Papa!" He corrected her quickly.

Haku struggled but his eyes didn't give in. "Ch-chichi-ue."

He smiled and nodded returning back to the vegetables. "True, I may have not done my best work with you and your younger brother BUT that is going to change." He smiled. "So, tell Papa what's the matter?"

She sighed uncomfortably but thought that maybe a person with more experience with life could give her an advice she hadn't thought of. "Well… there's this boy…"

"Too soon." Arataro said suddenly. "It's too soon for you to date any boys." Then he shook his head. "Sorry, continue." He muttered.

"Anyway…" And Haku told her problem. How Chouji was nice to him and how he shouldn't be and how it was all so uncomfortable.

"So… the problem here is that… you don't want to date him?" Arataro tried to simplify it. They were sitting in the kitchen table, drinking tea and waiting for others to show up.

"It's not like that!" Haku shook her head. "He's really sweet and cute and… he likes to help me and has is nice to everyone. That's probably why he likes me in the first place."

Arataro leaned back. "Even though I don't like the idea that either of you, Shizuka or you would date this soon, I have to say, I'm not surprised. But, you have this crazy idea that you're not, what? Beautiful yourself? Good person? Deserve happiness?"

"But I don't!" Haku yelled with sudden power. "Before I came to Naruto-sama! When I still was Zabuza-samas tool. For him… gladly… I would do anything. And I did… many bad… bad things."

Arataros face changed into frighteningly serious. For a second she thought he would start yelling. "I was a Kumo-nin once." He said shocking her completely. "Something happened I had to leave that life behind. Time passed, and I thought very same things as you. That I didn't deserve happiness or heavens were after me for my sins. I did something really bad things, when I was a shinobi so it sounded logical. I lost myself and was just waiting for Shinigami-sama to come and collect me. Guess what happened?"

"What?"

"One day I went to a bar, saw a babe with an ass that I would be ready to kill for, I went to make my move on her. Using some cheesy pick up line, we hit it on. I really don't remember much about the evening or the night, expect that it was I had some hot s-"

Haku covered her ears instinctually.

"Sorry." He cleared his throat. "Anyway, the next morning, when I woke up, I saw this beautiful angel lying next to me sleeping this cute expression on her face. It was then, that I realized that I too was entitled to some happiness and love in this world. Because I fell in love with that woman and decided that there was no way in hell that I would give her to anyone. Was it another man, woman, goat or Shinigami-sama himself, others could weep because she was mine. I was willing to go heavens for her if she had just asked."

Haku couldn't help but blush when Arataro fell into his memories. To be possible that some person would actually describe another so, beautifully… it was just so romantic.

"I don't remember ever mentioning about swinging into that direction or even talking about 'liking' animals." Tsunade's voice interrupted from the door. "Or am I mistaking something here?"

Arataro didn't answer. He only smiled happily.

"Tsunade-sama, when did you-"

"Long enough to know what this is about." She smiled and sat next to Arataro. "Haku-chan, happiness isn't something other people or even Gods decide who deserves the most. It's something you have to work for and obtain your own." Haku saw how her hand instinctually moved closer to Arataros. "Everyone has something in their pasts they regret." She quickly smiled to the man next to her. "But what matters is what makes you happy now. Because there's no guarantee that you can smile tomorrow."

The front door opened again. "I'm home!" Shizuka exclaimed loudly and run to the kitchen. "Mama! Papa! I had fund at school! Haku-nee! They showed me this really cool thing you can do with chakra! Can I show it to you?"

Haku smiled and nodded. "Of course."

Shizuka looked at her parents. "Me and Gi-chan went to this cake shop and…" She started telling a story.

"I'm back!" Naruto's voice echoed through house as he walked in. "Is dinner ready yet?"

"What's with your cheek, son?" Arataro asked. Haku turned her head. Naruto had a huge bruise in his right cheek.

"I… crashed to a door." He muttered and turned away. Haku sweat dropped guessing the real reason. "Haku, do you have any snacks on you?"

"We eat soon as everyone here!" Tsunade barked at him.

The door was opened once again. "Tsunade-sama! Tsunade-sama! You forgot to sing these!" Shizune rushed in while holding a pile of documents and Tonton on top of it. Then she stumbled on her feet and the papers filled the room. "Ow ow ow!"

"You really should watch yourself." Tsunade answered and looked at Haku. "See? This is what you can get when you give yourself a chance."

Haku nodded but didn't really know what to think. "I… have to think about it."

"Think about what, Haku-nee?" Shizuka asked tilting her head.

"Nothing."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Are you dating a girl I don't know about?"

"Naruto-sama!" Haku screamed frustrated.

**Haku END**

**Shizuka**

Shizuka woke up early in the morning happy as always. She looked around her room. It was a dream come true. All these years she had wished for her own room. She had once seen an older girl's room. It had been so beautiful mix of pretty colors and fluffy toys. Something she never had and that had made her sad…ish. Now, she had her own room and she could decorate it the way she wanted. First she had gotten herself lot of fluffy bear toys. She loved bears as best. If she ever got herself a pet, it would be a bear.

She stood up and dressed quickly. She never cared about her appearance. Her Papa had said that she looked the most beautiful the way she was.

She entered the kitchen. As usual, Papa and Auntie were already there. And also Haku-nee. She made the best bento she had ever tasted. It made her day at the academy worthwhile.

As usually, there was teasing in the breakfast table. Onii-chan was his usual distant self while Mama teased Shizune-obaasan.

"Honeyflower, Naruto! Don't tease her like that!" Papa scolded them.

"Yeah! Leave Shizu-nee alone!" Shizuka hurried to agree with Papa. Shizune-obaasan didn't seem to like when people called her old so Zuka called her Shizu-nee to make her feel better. After all, Zukas godmother was the glue that held this family together.

"It's wrong to reject people of because who they are or what they like." Arataro continued and crushed both Haku and Shizune at one go. "If Shizune wants to be a lesbian, we must accept her and comfort her loneliness even though there are lots of single men out there."

'Lesbian?' Shizuka asked in her mind confused. 'What's a lesbian? I don't know… but Shizune-obaasan obviously is one. Maybe Gi-chan knows…'

After breakfast everyone left the house. Mama had promised to walk her to academy today. She loved the academy. It was fun place where they did all these fun things like picked flowers, kunai throwing and played with chakra. It was really easy for her. She had heard some teachers talking her being the 'rookie of her year', whatever that meant but it sounded so cool. Onii-chan will be so proud of her when he finds out.

"Have a great day, Zuu-chan." Naruto waved his hand while he and Haku-nee started walking towards the hospital. "Don't trust in anything that any boy says to you, okay?"

"Okay! Bye!" She answered with a smile and a wave. When Naruto turned away, she narrowed her eyes. All those girls were here again. Bothering her Onii-chan like that. He had to almost run so he wouldn't be overrun by them. Something should be done.

"Soranomi clan is pressing with the Omiai." Shizune said while they were walking towards the academy. "They are saying that we are deliberately playing time."

"We are, aren't we?" Tsunade waved her hand nonchalantly. "They're not interested in _him_ they are only interested in _that_." She meant the name of Senju.

"I understand." Shizune sighed. "But the council is backing them up. Maybe… we should tell Naruto about this…"

"No." Tsunade said flatly. "There's nothing good that will come out of this if he finds out about this."

"But what if he finds out from somewhere else?"

"Where? Haku-chan won't tell him. And she's the only person who spends enough time with him to have something close to an actual conversation."

"What's an Omiai and why are you making Onii-chan do it?" Shizuka asked all-so-innocently.

Tsunade and Shizune froze. They had actually forgotten that she was there. Even when Tsunade who was holding her hand. She quickly knelt to her lever and smiled. "It's a secret okay. Naru-chan is a big boy so he needs to have himself a girlfriend. I'm just browsing through best candidates. You get it right?"

"NO!!!" Shizuka screamed with sudden force. "No girl will be good for Onii-chan!"

'_I have a son who has a libido, size of this village and a daughter who has a brother complex. Nice.' _

"I'm telling him!" She said suddenly.

"What?!"

"If you're so afraid that he will find out, then that must mean that it will be canceled if it happens, right? So I'm telling him!"

Tsunade slapped her face. _'Where the hell does she get her brains from? Even I wasn't this manipulative as a child.'_ "You can't."

"I can and I will!" She nodded and started taking steps towards the hospital where her precious Onii-chan had disappeared to. "You can't stop me!"

Tsunade thought quickly. "If you tell him, he will run away and disappear forever!" She yelled making Shizuka stop in a middle of a step and looking over her shoulder.

"What?" She asked shocked.

"My little princess…" Tsunade brushed her hair. "Even though I know you look up to your brother and want only what's good for him, don't you?"

Shizuka nodded quietly.

"And do you think it will be good if he leaves the village?" Tsunade asked.

She shook her head.

"Then you can't tell him, okay?"

Shizune looked from the side how Tsunade forced her decision on her daughter.

"I won't." She whispered defeated. "But he won't get a girlfriend right? You said that you're playing time, right?"

"Exactly. I'm playing time." Tsunade smiled. "I will think of something and we will deal with this, okay? In the mean time, you can't tell anyone, okay?"

Shizuka nodded.

"Let's head to the academy, okay?" Tsunade took her hand again and led her away.

There, Tsunade said farewells to her and left with Shizune.

"Zuka-chan!" Moegi greeted her when she saw her best friend. "Good morning!"

"Morning, Gi-chan." Shizuka smiled to her little less enthusiastically than normally.

"What's wrong?"

"You promise to keep a secret?" Shizuka asked quietly.

"Of course! That's what best friends are for!"

And Shizuka told about her situation.

"I don't see what the big deal is?" She finally said after it was her turn again.

"What? But they want to force my Onii-chan to be a boyfriend to some girl! That's not good at all!"

"But he's the Hokages son. That means he's popular. Even Konohamaru would have had a fiancé if his grandfather hadn't died."

"But it so wrong." Shizuke muttered.

"I guess that what the world of adults is all about." Moegi sighed.

"I don't ever want to grow up." Shizuka whispered.

The classes started. And ended. Shizuka didn't really understood half of what the teacher was saying (or bothered to care) and spend most of her time trying to figure what to do. Would she tell Onii-chan or would she keep her promise with her Mama? She sighed sadly. It was so hard to decide what to do.

During lunch she and Moegi sat under a tree. "You really should comb your hair." She advised her friend. "You look like a troll with your hair all like that."

"But my Papa said I look beautiful as I am!"

"He is your father. He is supposed to say that!"

But Shizuka didn't listen to her. "What's a lesbian?"

"What?" Moegi asked.

"Lesbian. Papa said that Shizune-obaasan is one."

"I don't know." Moegi whispered thinking hard. "Hey! Kagura-senpai! What's a lesbian!?"

And so the whole schoolyard had a new trend. Apparently lesbians were people who walked only on carpets and wore yellow and black clothing. And also, only the 'cool kids' could be lesbians.

"Does that mean Shizune-san is a lesbian because she wears that black yukata?" Moegi asked as she and Shizuka walked back to the class. They did not realize that Iruka had heard them. Not everything because he was in shock but he heard enough to make a false assumptions. He heard words 'Shizune-san is a lesbian' and that was enough. He had been planning to ask her out tonight but if she was a lesbian… he needed to talk about this with someone!

After the classes were over, Shizuka and Moegi headed towards the centre.

"Want to go to this new cake shop downtown? I heard there's some really good cakes."

"Do they have takoyaki?" Shizuka asked exited.

"… it's a cake shop." Moegi answered.

"So… there is?"

"No, Zuu-chan, there is no takoyaki." She answered. "But they have many delicious cakes, if you're interested?"

Shizuka shrugged now only mildly excited.

They walked down the street when they came to the cake shop. There was a quite a line of impatient kunoichis and other ladies waiting outside. They took their place at the end of the line. "So, what you think of Toyama-kun?" Moegi asked shyly.

"Who?" Shizuka asked.

"The boy who sits two rows below from us!"

There was a moment of silence. Then Shizuka shook her head. "Don't remember."

"Aah! How can you not know people in your own class!?"

Shizuka shrugged. "I don't know."

"Seriously, how can you be a Hokage if you can't even mind your own surroundings?"

She shrugged again. "I only need to be strongest, right? Then I can be the Hokage."

"You really think you will become the strongest in the village?" Moegi asked.

Shizuka grinned and shook her head. "Nope. I can be only the _second_ strongest in the village. Onii-chan will always be stronger than me!"

"Yeah right, like that pervert could be that strong." Someone huffed behind them.

"What's that Nee-chan? (A/N: In Japanese, 'nee-chan' means older sister but is also used to refer a unknown lady like in this case) You don't believe me?"

"Nope, not one moment." Probably only teenage girl in the village who didn't think too fondly of the Son answered. She was a girl with china-design dress and twin-hair-buns. And ultra-feminist way of thought. Tenten who was lining behind them. "That pervert… first him… then that… idiot… and now this…" She gulped. Her image of her idol had been completely ruined.

"You mean Ero-jiijii?" Shizuka asked.

"No, I mean your 'Onii-chan'." Tenten answered. "That guy is probably even worse than him."

"Onii-chan is not a pervert!" Shizuka screamed with sudden anger in her voice. "Apologize!"

Tenten grinned and lowered her face. "Make me, shrimp."

Shizuka formed a fist of her small fingers and pulled it back. "Apologize!"

"No."

Shizuka screamed her war cry and punched with all her might. Tenten, like most of the people didn't expect much. She maybe daughter of a strongest ninja in the village, but she was also just a little girl in the academy. So when her punch sent Tenten flying few meters in the air, the whole street stood silent. Shizuka had seen for years she saw her mother pounding her father to the ground with chakra enforced fists. Being a genius without even knowing it, Shizuka had learned the theory of that move unconsciously years ago, but after some time in the academy, she had learned how to control it, still unconsciously.

So, she was equally shocked as everyone else of how had that happened.

Tenten was most of shocked while holding her cheek. It was only a bruise that would faint away but it was shocking. "W-who are you again?"

Shizuka quickly recovered from the shock and stepped forward taking the coolest pose she could think off, the 'nice-guy' pose which would make Lee and Gai jealous. "I will be the next Hokage of this village!" She said determinedly which would have been cute without the pose.

"I… hear you." Tenten whispered. If Shizuka, Tsunade-samas daughter was this strong… then that meant women could be great ninjas as well… when she thought about it… Tsunade-samas aura hadn't diminished at all, she was still as intimidating and powerful as always if not even more so. _'Tsunade_-_sama_…_'_ she thought again, _'has it all… a family… a husband who stays home… and is the strongest kunoichi in the village…' _She gulped. "I believe that will come true." She smiled to Shizuka who blinked. "You know what, I apologize. I was out of the line just now."

Suddenly Shizuka smiled. "Okay!" She laughed. "I'm sorry too. Papa always says that violence is bad and you should always be nice to everyone."

After that, Shizuka and Moegi walked away, she wanted to know how she had been able to do that while Tenten stayed behind to look at their backs. "You okay, Tenten-chan?" One of her friends asked.

"I can't believe girl of that age could do something like this. She will be one strong kunoichi one day." She nodded firmly.

"I know that look." Her friend said little scared. "You have that look always when you've decided something big. What is it this time?"

"I'm going to get myself a boyfriend."

If her being beaten by an academy student was weird, this was plain scary. "WHAT!?!?!?"

"If it was a guy that made Tsuande-sama strong, I will find myself someone who can do that to me!"

Surprisingly Naruto passed the street just now, talking with Shikamaru.

"Not him!" She looked away.

Meanwhile Shizuka said good byes to Moegi and went home.

She opened the front door and yelled. "I'm home!" Then she noticed that she was waited in the kitchen.

**Shizuka END**

**Tayuya**

It had been very long few weeks for the abandoned red haired former Sound ninja, Tayuya. She had been practically tied to the bed, with guards all the time her only connections were Dyke and some nurse or helper passing by. Fuckface hadn't shown his face for a while now. Well, it was true, he had said that he had no interest in her expect as a patient. Now that she was recovering fast, he had cut all the ties into her. Like she didn't exist at all.

She sighed, it was boring without Fuckface around. But at least his assistant, Dyke was fun to play with. That girl had some homophobic issues, couldn't take even a slightest flirt as a joke without starting panicking. Which made it so fun. So Tayuya had started to raise the stakes. Slowly, making more obvious moves on her. Like, crabbing her ass, kissing her fingers etcetera. No TV or other company, teasing Dyke was her only amusement. Well, not always.

The door was knocked. "Yo, Red, wazup?" That guy with dog came in with a grin on his face. "I thought that because I'm in the neighborhood, I could drop by and see how you're doing?"

Tayuya bit her lip. There were two things that had been bothering her for awhile now about this dog bastard. One, how could she had become so excited after few orders and two, what would she do if he ever show his face around her ever again. "Asshole, come over here for a second." She waved her hand suggesting coming closer. Kiba blushed and stepped side of the bed happily. "There's something I want to give you." She whispered and leaned forward. Kiba smirked and followed suit. He was going to get himself a girlfriend! That showed to that asshole Son that anyone can be a ladies man if they just want to!

"Closer." Tayuya whispered fidgeting little embarrassed.

"Okay-!" He jumped forward, his lips ready to kiss her when something slashed into his groin. Painfully.

"That was for yelling me last time." Tayuya leaned back while he was clutching to his groin. "And this-" She stepped on his face. "was to teach you never to do it again. And this-" he stepped on him again. "is to make sure you learned your lesson." She kept pounding her sometime until she got bored with it. "Now, what do you say after the lesson? Do I hear 'I'm sorry' and 'thank you'?"

"…ut…ck… u… tch…" Kiba muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Shut the FUCK UP you fucking bitch!" Kiba roared with all his might. "I'm the male here so I make the rules!"

Tayuya couldn't believe it. After all that pounding, this idiot still had some fire in him. And it make her feel really hot.

"Now, say you're sorry you bitch!" Kiba pointed her with his finger. "And I might forgive you!"

She was about to open her mouth and say it when her senses kicked back in. "No way in hell!" She screamed and started kicking and punching again. "I fucking kill you!"

"What the hell is going on here!?" Yuhi Kurenai asked when she entered the room. She had heard her student's voice and couldn't believe something like that actually came out of it, Inuzuka or no. Then she saw something unexpected. A girl was stumping on him or rather on _them_ while Akamaru was fidgeting in the corner in fear.

"Who the fuck are you?" Girl asked.

'_Polite, isn't she?'_ "I'm Yuhi Kurenai."

"Kurenai-sensei…" Kiba whimpered and crawled quickly behind her. "Save me…"

"Kiba…" Kurenai sighed and pinched the bridge over her nose. "You're an idiot. Did you really think I didn't hear what you just yelled?"

Kiba paled and opened his mouth to try to explain but no words came out.

"Normally I would be outraged. One of my students actually called a woman a 'bitch' but because it's you and…" She quickly glanced at Tayuya who was waiting impatiently. "this girl doesn't seem that hurt, I won't punish you." Then she glared at her student. "_But you will apologize or I will make you regret the day you were born._" She said with a freezing tone. "I'll be outside." She turned around and closed the door behind her.

After she was gone, Tayuya looked at him. "I'm waiting."

Kiba glared back and stood up. "Come Akamaru." He said to the puppy and it jumped on top of his head. "I'm sorry." He said out loud but raised his middle finger to her. _'I'll be back, bicth!'_ He said only moving his lips.

Tayuya glared at her with outmost hatred she could muster. "I'm going to kill you someday."

And the door was closed behind him. And about a half minute later, Tayuya was bored again. "All day ahead of me." She sighed and sat next to the window looking down. She saw how Dyke just kicked some bitches out of the hospital.

Then she saw something interesting. A girl with no pupils was trying to hide behind a lamppost at the other side of the street. This wasn't the interesting part. What was interesting was that there was a guy behind her with same pupiless eyes glaring holes into her back. "What you know, Konoha Soap is on time once again."

Only entertainment she could get was from this window so she took most of it. She had started follow life around the hospital. So many weirdos in this place. Not like back in Oto, weird like making you want to take two steps back every time you see them but rather… smacking them back of their heads cause they were so pathetic. Like one guy who kept reading porn in the open. Tayuya was certain that he had something going on with one of the female doctors of the hospital. And then there were more of these pupiless people (seriously who were they and how were they able to see what's in front of them) there was this woman who was apparently knocked up by her cousin (freaky~) even though the bastard had two daughters already. Tayuya had heard nurses gossiping. Apparently, the guy was some important clan head and didn't know about the pregnancy yet even though this woman… Hikari or something was going to keep the baby and crack the news any day know. That family was freaky. One of her 'favorite characters' was the girl hiding behind the lamppost and her jealous boyfriends. One of them was that bastard with a dog and the other was apparently somehow related to her due family resemblance. And to make things more interesting, the girl had hots for Fuckface. Ooh… this was all too good to be true.

"I hate my life as it is." She suddenly muttered herself when her old senses kicked in again until she was sucked into the vortex of Soap again. She entertained herself until it was about time for Dyke to appear.

She heard knocking from the door and someone opened it. "Coming in." Dyke said as she stepped in.

"Look who it is? It's the dyke!" Tayuya greeted her in her usual insulting manner. It was fun this way. To see her suffer while trying to keep her calm. "Here to lick my pussy?"

Dyke flinched visibly as she obviously struggled between orders and impulse. "How are you today?" She asked in her usual, annoying, polite manner.

"I'm fan-fucking-tastic. Now, let me go outside already. I have places to be."

Dyke took a deep breath. "Do we have to do this every day?"

"Do what?"

"Me, coming in, you insulting me, I ignoring you, you insulting me more, I keep ignoring you and do my check while you keep insulting me until I retort and then I will leave angry. Wouldn't it be just enough if you would _try_ to act politely?"

Tayuya made a thinking pose. _'This is way too easy! I mean, I don't even need to say anything and I could break this girl down into pieces.' _"Hm… nah. No. I'm fine the way I am!" She smirked and leaned forward with a smirk. _'This is going to be fun.'_ "Did you know that you have a gay-face."

"What?" Dyke asked shocked pale.

She leaned closer and winked. "I had my first kiss with a girl, did you know?"

"… no… I didn't." Dyke was practically shaking out of fear.

"She was a real cutey… black hair, brown eyes… much like yours…" She leaned closer. "She also had most gentle hands… just like you…" She whispered.

Dyke blushed broke down and fled the room leaving Tayuya laughing her ass off in her room. "That was awesome!" She screamed excited but calmed down quickly enough. "This is sooo boring."

The day came to an end with her still sitting in her bed, glancing out of the window or door, hoping that someone would come and see her. She saw how Dyke and Fuckface exited the hospital. Fuckface went off to another direction when Dyke was cornered by some fat-ass who obviously had a thing for her and tried to ask her out. Dyke avoided the invitation somehow and run off. "Bitch is so damn popular." Tayuya muttered as Fat-ass's team came to cheer him up. The Bimbo and Fat-ass walked into another direction while the Dickhead walked into another direction.

"What's up?" She turned her face.

"Fuckface?" She gasped when she saw Naruto walking inside. "What are you doing here? I thought you were gone already?"

"I forgot something and… I don't know…" He shrugged. "Guess just thought maybe I could come and see you."

There was a moment of silence.

"Okay, hot springs were closed so I'm bored!" He admitted the truth. "But I was serious about wanting to see you so you should feel honored!

"I feel fucking honored, Fuckface." Tayuya gulped but took a hard glare. This was no time to show weakness. "Well, what are you expecting? A fuck for a smile?"

"Actually, it wouldn't be that bad." Naruto shrugged. "Have you done it before?"

Naruto closed his eyes when she spat into his face. Again. "God, I have missed that." He muttered and whipped it away.

"I'm not your toy!" She screamed.

"Yeesh. You come and try to make a girl a favor and she spits in your face. What's wrong with you?"

"Shut up you pervert!"

"I told you! I'm not an ordinary pervert!" Naruto took his pose. "I'm super pervert." He giggled. "So, wanna go?"

**Tayuya END**

**Shikamaru**

"This is such a drag." Shikamaru muttered as he walked through halls of the hospital. When he had walked away from Chouji and others just now, he had met with a messenger from Tsunade-sama who had asked if he knew where Naruto was. Chunin had been busy and dumped his workload on him and moved on. So now it was Shikamarus drag to find Naruto.

"Have you seen him?" He asked like a thousand time when he passed another nurse.

"I saw him going down this hallway just five minutes ago." Nurse instructed and pointed down the hall.

"Finally. Thanks."

He was instructed to the 'VIP' room. VIP meaning people who shouldn't bothered without an order.

"Yo! Are you here!? Naru-" He stopped in a middle of a sentence. Naruto and Tayuya were too busy making out to notice him there. "Oh damn! Lock the door at least!"

They suddenly shot their eyes opened and broke up. There was a moment of silence. "YOU PERVERT!!! GET OF ME!!!" Tayuya screamed and threw Naruto of the bed punching into the cheek.

Shikamaru blinked of astonishment and so did Naruto. What did just happen?

"Thank a lot, man!" Naruto muttered as they walked down the street. He had huge bruise on his face. "You just ruined my game there!"

"Well, sorry. It's not like I was thrilled to see you making out with your girlfriend."

"Huh? Girlfriend? That red head? No way. That was completely physical." He nodded. "And besides, I think she already has a boyfriend. That guy with… you know… that thing… loud…"

"You really can't remember guy's names can you?"

"Nope. Not at all." Naruto shook his head. "Anyway, that guy had this… dog… on his head."

"What? Kiba? You serious? I thought he's still hung up on Hinata?"

Naruto shrugged. "I wouldn't know. I just heard from Tayuya that he has been visiting her."

"And you're not bothered by the fact that you're making out with Kibas all-possible-girlfriend?"

"Not at all. When it comes to already taken girls, my policy is 'if you can't satisfy them, you're not allowed to get mad at me for it'." He stated proudly.

"And how's that worked so far?"

Naruto thought for a second. "Not so good. Almost every guy tried to kill me or at least beat me up after they found out. Luckily we were always on the move so they can't keep track on me."

Shikamaru sighed. "That sounds just too troublesome."

"You're weird."

"Like you have anything to say about that." Shikamaru smirked slightly. Then she sighed. "Okay, I have a favor to ask."

"I'm not gay and even if I were, you're totally not my type."

"What?" Shikamaru blinked.

"What?" Naruto asked. "Go on?"

"… right… anyway!" He cleared his throat. "You know the situation with my friend Ch- the big boned guy."

"Big boned guy… big boned guy… ooh! You mean Chow Me!"

"No, Chouji. Anyway, you know that he has a thing to your friend… what is she anyway?"

"Who?"

"That girl, Haku. Your assistant." Shikamaru scratched his head. "I mean, are you two a thing or is she your friend… who lives in your house and follows you around! Aargh! This is so troublesome and I hate it!" He screamed.

"I don't know what you mean but I do know what you were talking about. I mean, that guy has been harassing _me_ asking questions about Haku. So what? You want me to set them up?"

"Would you?"

"No." Naruto said bluntly and walked away. "There's nothing in it for me."

"Then, what you need?"

Naruto smirked. "I heard you were the genius. Why don't you figure it out yourself? And remember, I want something I _can't _have."

Shikamaru sighed as he saw Narutos back walking into distance. "Chouji better thank me for this." He muttered after figuring out what he meant.

**Chapter END**

Hope you liked it. See you again next time!


	15. Family reunion is never a good thing

Chapter 14: Family reunion is never a good thing

A/N: This chapter has a little gift for you. Sorry for the long wait. I hope you will enjoy this chapter and comment on my writing.

Remember to REVIEW!!!

**CHAPTER BEGING **

Naruto whistled very happy tune while walking down the mountain road. His mother had asked him to do another errand for her, paying of those debts. He still wondered where she got all the money. She had refused to talk about it. Just told him to do what he was supposed to do. And quite often these days… he noticed that he hasn't spent much time in the village lately, not that he complained. Now when he was shadowed not by the ANBU bodyguards but his all the more annoying fan club he felt like he was suffocating in there. And it didn't help when he knew that his family was keeping something from him. Even Haku seemed to have something to do with him. He couldn't place his finger on it but he was certain it was something… annoying. At very least. He couldn't confirm it from Haku right now. She was still in the village. Mum had her watching over that Sound girl. She had found a wheelchair and was granted for outdoor privileges, unfortunately for every kid and their mothers who had working ears.

--

"Come over here you little assholes!" Tayuya screamed as she wheeled forward with incredible speed, Haku closely behind her. "I'm going to teach you to make fun of girls in wheelchairs!"

--

So Naruto was currently flying solo. Which he didn't mind at all.

But he shook his worries out of his mind because he was in a good mood. And there were only three things that could make him smile like this. Gambling, medicine and sex. His grin just widened when he re-lived it in his head once more.

He had passed a group of girls who were all complaining about headaches. He had stopped and promised them that he would make it go away. Girls didn't believe him and were walking away when he had made a bet with them. If he couldn't manage to get rid of the headache, he would do anything they said. But on the other hand, he did manage healing their heads, they would return the favor. Girls were planning using this to get all the 'shrimps' moneys when he gently touched their foreheads with chakra. Ticks were gone and all their symptoms (girls were too airheaded to notice anything nausea and distinguish smell of alcohol). So, grinning triumphantly, he had demanded all of them giving their panties. So that was why he was so happy. He had won handful of panties in a bet by using medicine. It was a win-win-win.

He sighed happily when he continued his walk. After some time, he came to a crossroads. One way would be back to Konoha and the other…who knows. He stood there for a moment. Did he really want to get back to Konoha now? What waited for him there? Mom? Nee-chan? Tonton? Haku? Shizuka? Baka? His toes inched to the other direction but he sighed in defeat. Did he really want to go away now? He should at least tell his mom about his intentions; otherwise she would hunt him down and kill him (if he was lucky). And he should probably make some preparations for his trip… maybe he should take a short one in the near future. Maybe someday he would take that another direction but not today. He took a step towards Konoha.

"Water Country is always so nice place to visit!" A group of travelers laughed who came from that direction.

Naruto sweat dropped and quickly started walking back to the other direction. Finally, towards Konoha. _'Maybe I have a brain tumor?'_ He thought embarrassed and thankful that there wasn't anyone to notice his mistake.

--

"WHAT YOU MEAN YOU GOT LOST!?!?!?" Tsunade roared furiously to very worn-out Naruto when he had finally reached home. "Do you seriously expect me to believe that you somehow managed to get lost in a straight road and somehow magically ended up to our _own_ backyard!?" She pointed at the back of their house where there were still signs of a campsite.

"It wasn't my fault! There was just this… erhm!" He quickly closed his mouth.

"What 'erhm'?" Tsunade narrowed her eyes. "Explain!"

"Well…" Naruto scratched the back of his head. He couldn't go and say that his… new collection had been taken by the wind, when he had been examining it, and scattered into the woods. So when he finally found the last piece of female clothing, he suddenly realized that he was lost. So two days of hard travel through wilderness, during a dark night, he had decided to sleep on a nice piece of land, then the next morning, he had been awaken by very cheerful and also very annoying scream when Shizuka had found him sleeping. "I was attacked by a bear and knowing that how much Zuu-chan loves them I decided that it's best to run rather than hurt it."

"You saw a bear!?" Shizuka screamed excited. "Really? What kind? What kind?"

"I don't know…" Naruto shrugged uncomfortably. "Big… brown… bearish."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "Bearish?" She asked.

"Onii-chan no baka!" Shizuka shook her head suddenly. "Don't you know that if you start running, the bear will chase after you?"

"Yes!" He suddenly exclaimed. "That's exactly what happened before I realized that I would be much safer-"

"Don't say you climbed up a tree!" Shizuka said very disapprovingly.

"-so I started playing dead!"

"That's wrong too!" She gasped. "Bears are known scavengers from time to time!"

"Are you telling the story!?" Naruto yelled angrily.

"Don't yell at your little sister because… a _bear_ chased you around…" Tsunade gave him a suspecting look. "and because _you_ did every wrong thing in the book."

"Anyway!" He yelled loudly. "When I finally got away from that thing I was already so deep in the woods that I didn't even realize it."

"Okay, let's say I believe you." Tsunade said, obviously not believing for a moment, walked and looked around. "How the hell did you get past the wall, gates, alarms and traps, guards, ANBU, jonin, chunin all the way to our own backyard without ANYone noticing."

Naruto scratched his head. "That's something I really don't know. I don't even remember seeing any walls."

Tsunade wanted to break something. "I'm so going to kill everyone who was on duty last night."

"Anyway," Naruto stretched his arms. "I'm going to sleep. Since I'm home, I might as well do it in my own room."

"You do that." Tsunade nodded absentmindedly. "Princess, do you notice what time it is?"

There was a moment of silence. "No." She shook her head innocently. Naruto was about to answer when their mother stopped him. "Wait…" Shizuka continued quietly. "It's almost like I forgot something… academy!" She screamed and stormed out.

"And Naruto! Before you go to sleep, there's something I want you to do. "

"What?" He asked while throwing his clothes away as he walked.

"Stop creating such a mess!" She cleared her throat. "It's nothing really. It's just that… well, your uncle is coming to visit us."

"Uncle? I have an uncle?" He asked.

"Two actually." She corrected. "They are coming here. It seems that they want to meet you, Princess and me." She shrugged.

"Why? Why now?"

"I wouldn't know, now would I?"

"You're the Hokage. You should know everything."

"And you're a teenager, _young_ teenager. You should be playing with other boys and teasing girls. Not playing with girls and teasing boys. And don't try to turn this into a dirty joke!" Tsunade took a breath. "We're losing our track here. Your uncle is coming, soon."

"How soon?"

"Soon." Tsunade answered.

"So… what? I have to just prepare myself for idiot 0.9 or something like that."

"Well, not exactly. Your uncle… isn't a type person you obviously imagine him to be."

"So, what then?"

"Well, all you really need to do is keep it a secret from Arataro and leave rest to me."

"He doesn't know?" Naruto asked.

"No… Arataro and his brother's don't really come along that well. And then there are some other matters that won't help. Well, anyway, if you happen to hear any rumors, make sure that he doesn't hear them." Tsunade placed her hand to his shoulder. "I'm counting on you."

Naruto cursed silently and walked away. "I need a bath."

--

After his bath, Naruto walked through streets on foul mood. Even peeping didn't make him feel any better. And the worst part is, he couldn't locate the source of his bad mood. "I wonder where Haku is?"

That was when he noticed how said girl rushed towards him, with panicked face. "Naruto-sama! I'm so glad that you're back! I need your help!"

"What?" Naruto asked little confused when she suddenly used Henge to change into some blond haired bimbo and hung herself around his neck. "What the he-"

"Kiss me, oh Naruto-_sama_!" The blond girl said suddenly with flirtiest voice she could master and bend forward.

"What the…" Naruto was about to ask when she suddenly landed on his lips tightly. _'I don't know what she is up to, but I'm taking everything I can out of this.'_

When he was about to use his special kissing technique, he saw that Butterfly was running towards them, holding a bunch of flowers. "Naruto-san, sorry to bother you but…" His eyes didn't even shift at Haku who was now clinging into Narutos arm tightly, acting sulking that her love-time was interrupted. "have you seen Haku-san?"

"Of course, she is right here." Naruto answered causing Haku almost jump high into air.

"I'm sorry to bother you!" Chouji yelled and rushed forward mumbling: "I hate sarcasm."

"Shall we continue where we were left of?"

Haku puffed back to herself and was holding back her gagging reflex. "No thanks." She whispered.

"Oh come on! It wasn't that bad!"

"You stuck a tongue into my throat!" She screamed as she dashed into an alley. "I think it reached my stomach!"

"And you didn't like it?" Naruto asked. "That's odd. Most girls can't get enough of it."

Haku turned around and spat to the ground. "How can anyone like _this_!?"

"Okay, we can forget my tongue. Can you explain _why_ I had to stuck it inside?"

Haku cleared her throat and her appearance quickly and turned back into her usual, timid-self. "It's…"

"I knew you were here." Lazy voice interrupted her. "Naruto-sensei." He nodded then turned his attention to Haku. "You know my friend is looking for you?"

"Is he?" She asked with high voice. "I had no idea! I better get go and look for him."

"You stay right there!" Naruto snapped sharply. "I don't really care what happens around me. I don't. Long as it doesn't affect my own life and things. And the way things are going now, it seems that they are _very_ much affecting _my_ life and things. So would you explain to me, what's going on, or should I call that Fatty back?"

Haku gulped and Shikamaru sighed. "Fine!" He answered. "Chouji like Haku-san."

"I figured that much." Naruto muttered impatiently.

"And Ino has a lot of free time these days so, when this one day she saw him weeping over Haku-san here she decided to help him to get them together."

"That explains it." Haku whispered.

_Haku was doing some grocery shopping when someone tapped her shoulder. She quickly turned around. "Ino-san?" She asked._

"_Hi! Haku-chan! It's been a while." Ino smiled happily. _

"_If you're looking for Naruto-sama…"_

"_Oh no! I'm not after him anymore." She waved her hand. "Too much competition. If I were going after him now, I would just be like all those other idiotic women who only want to get into his pants."Haku was sure she scowled at the thought but it disappeared so quickly so she couldn't be certain. _

"_I see…"_

"_Actually, I just passed by and saw you here. I thought, why don't we girls have a little girly talk, you know?"_

"_I… don't…"_

"_Wonderful! Let's talk!" She crabbed her arm and dragged her away from the vendors. "So, Haku-chan, tell me, what's your favorite color?" _

"Ino interrogated her to get a hold of her mind." Shikamaru nodded. "She's good that way."

"So, she used this information to get to know you, and now, Fatty runs all around the village, after you, trying to get a date?"

"Well, first it was kind of romantic and sweet." Haku nodded. "But now it just…" She glanced at Shikamaru first and then lowered her voice into a whisper. "sad."

Naruto sighed. "That fat-assed idiot." He muttered. "Okay, so what now? Are you going to use henge every time you see him running towards you and begging me to kiss you or…"

"Or you can keep your end of the bargain." Shikamaru pulled out an envelope and handed it to Naruto. "I figured, this would be enough."

"W-what bargain, Naruto-sama?" Haku asked.

Naruto didn't answer but opened the envelope and examined it for a moment. Slowly, blood started running down his nose. He put them into his pocket and straightened his appearance. "You're wasted as a ninja." He whispered. "Haku, go and get a bath, get dressed, do your hair and be ready at… seven?"

"I'll make sure he is ready at seven." Shikamaru nodded.

"What!? But-"

"Haku, whatever you have to say, don't bother, cause I don't want to hear it. I've decided that this has gone long enough!" He looked into her eyes. "One thing I hate about women is when they don't give a guy a chance. Even though he is fat, naïve, childish, ninja, as a guy, I feel for him. He has gone to extreme measures for you. And you still want to keep running. I can understand, if you want to test him or like playing the cat-and-mouse or hot-and-cold but you're not. You're just avoiding him. Not even telling him to go away, meaning you're still letting him to think that he has a chance. And what is really important, it has affected my life. So, tonight, you will go to a date. You will give him your _full_ attention and keep an open mind. You will dance at disco floor if you're going to club or you will eat whatever he is buying. You will let him to escort to back home. If you have fallen for him, you will tell him. If you didn't, smile and walk away. In that case, his friends will make it perfectly clear that game's over and tomorrow, you will either be dating or single BUT NOT chased by that fatty! Understood?" He glared at Haku with eyes he must have inherited from Tsunade because there was so much force in his eyes that even Shikamaru felt terrified.

Haku couldn't do anything but force a smile nd nod.

"Now, go and tell Nee-chan that you need help. I will see you tomorrow morning." He waved his hand and walked away with Shikamaru.

"You were really good." He admitted as they were out of ears range.

"Because I meant every word." Naruto answered.

"Then why didn't you tell her that all those weeks ago?"

Naruto pulled out the envelope. "Because weeks before, I didn't have this." He pulled out a pictures of Ino, Hinata, Sakura, Tenten and several other genin kunoichi in little or no clothes, taken from the 'shadows'. "But, I have to admit, I had no idea Ino swung that way?" He muttered while looking at the blond haired girl lying on a bed, naked with her pink haired best friend, lips sealed together.

"I don't know the details of that one but I understood it was called something 'mutual comfort'." Shikamaru looked away blushing deeply. Naruto giggled pervertedly as he browsed through pictures.

"How did you manage to get all these pictures without being caught?"

"I… would not rather say?"

"Oh c'mon!" He tried playfully punching Shikamaru into shoulder. "Don't be stingy! We're friends S…s…s… Pineapple!"

"Seriously! You really don't remember my name, do you?"

"A friendship isn't all about friends. It's about…" He stopped and thought for a moment. "Yeah… there's no point for this speech with a guy."

"Anyway, I'm not telling because that would be too troublesome."

Naruto took a look of another picture of Hinata rubbing her private parts and touching her breast. She seemed to be very much enjoying herself. "Someone's on a good mood."

There were many similar pictures for which Shikamaru had risked his life for. There was even a picture of that ultra-feminist, Tenten a posing infront of a mirror without anything on top. "I might have a little crush on this one."

"Tenten?"

"Yes. Currently she is one of the very few females in this village who isn't after me. It always is a plus in a woman."

"Not being interested in you?"

Naruto stopped in a middle of a step. "Why the hell am I talking to you?"

"I've been wondering that same question for a while now." Shikamaru stopped. "And for the record, don't ever ask me anything like this again. Just don't. I better get to find Chouji."

At the same moment the bowler named butterfly rushed passed them, a blond warthog on its shoulders commanding it forward. They were in such rush, that they didn't even notice Shikamaru or Naruto who they almost trampled flat. "I'm going to tell Chouji the news. Seven?"

"Seven is perfect." Naruto walked away. "I'm going get something to eat myself. Maybe, go for a hunt." He smirked and kept looking at the picture of Tenten posing in front of a mirror.

"You know, she will kill you on sight."

"That's what makes it interesting." Naruto smirked and walked towards the area where he knew had many female (both kunoichi and civilian) centered shops.

--

Tsunade was in her office alone. Shizune had just left after Haku had asked for help at something. She seemed to be very troubled and Tsunade hoped her son didn't have anything to do with it. But knowing better than that, it was a futile attempt. Well, she would hear about sooner or later.

She kept going through documents. It was going all downhill from here. For a few weeks now, she had been in secret contact with Kumo. Tsunade had to admit, it hadn't come as a completely surprise. She knew very well the origins of her husband. And it was only a matter of time, until Kumo would track him down. Of course, first ten messages that came to _him_ never even reached Arataros eyes because they were dissolved into dust by one of his own 'medicines'. So, after awhile, Raikage had obviously noticed that his younger brother wasn't responding so he went around him and straight to Hokage.

First message had been very diplomatic, apologizing for late congratulations for the new Hokage. Well, considering cold relations between two villages, it wasn't really a surprise. After the Hyuuga-incident, there hadn't been any interaction between them. Well, now it seemed that they wanted to patch things up. Well, that was what council and all the people who knew about this transaction thought. Tsunade had a pretty good idea what was really going on. Raikage wanted to get his little brother back home (if even one tenth of what Arataro had told her about him was true) by any means necessary. "He isn't bad," he had told her. "he's just… overprotective, especially since our parents died during war. And because Killerbee was a jinchuuriki, it gave him a perfect excuse to keep him in the village for the most of the time under his watch and with me engaged, he thought I would be coming back always." Then, when his fiancé had died, he had left the village and never came back. "And I never will!" He had stated with angry voice and stormed out. It was the only occasion he had actually talked about his family. And it was the only time his kids had seen him angry.

Tsunade had known how important it was to Arataro that Shizuka and Naruto would never be sad, afraid, angry or depressed or anything alike ever so he disguised himself as a jumping buffoon to keep them happy. Of course, Naruto was just teenagely annoyed and Shizuka was just so… actually Tsunade wasn't sure what she was. Shizuka was really, really smart (as expected of her daughter) but so oblivious to anything around her. She must be a savant. Anyway, even though many people just saw an idiot with a stupid smile all the time, Tsunade knew that Arataro just showed the dedication for his children.

But even though he had refused to even consider talk to his older brother ever again, Tsunade, as his wife made that decision for him. She had moved back to the village and faced the ghosts of her past, he should do the same. She stood up and looked out of the window, at the giant heads of four previous kages. She remembered how Dan used to dream about this job. Well, lucky bastard died before he could realize how boring this stuff really is. It was then that she decided to visit him. She had been avoiding him on purpose for long enough. She couldn't ask he own husband to face his ghost if she had even a little of hesitation in her voice.

Tsunade took a bottle of sake from her desk and jumped out of the window. Just in time before advisors decided to pay a surprise visit regarding the meeting. She walked through streets looking around the quiet life of villagers. She could remember herself running around wildly, creating havoc as a small child, before her parents died leaving her responsible for Nawaki. After that, she had to step up. Nawaki had always been a good child but for Tsunade quickly stop her life as a partying kunoichi was hard. It was until one day she had met Dan. He had been a perfect gentleman but very awkward around the ladies. They had had their hard start slowly growing together. It had been only a matter of time until they would tie the knot. Or so she had thought.

She arrived at the graveyard. It was mostly empty expect the monks taking care of it and some elders praying for their lost ones. And yes… the passed away group.

Anyway it wasn't hard to find that grave. She sat in front of it and opened the bottle. "I would poor some for you but I know that you hated sake and me drinking it." She took a gulp. "Sorry for avoiding you." She whispered. "It's just… I don't know how I could face you. I think you already know but I'm the new Hokage of this place. You couldn't believe what a shit hole you wanted to rule. You were lucky that you didn't have to do it. I'm getting early greys though only half of them are from this job. But you know how important it's for me to look great. Did I say half? Well, I guess I should tell you that I'm a… mother now. Even after a decade, it still sounds strange. I have two children. Naruto and Shizuka. They are thirteen and nine. He wants to become a medic and she is keen to inherit my position as the Hokage. Well, that's only general idea of them." She kept a small pause. "He is the biggest pervert I've seen alive and I'm afraid what will happen to him in the future. And she has so strong brother complex that it's only a matter of time until I find her in his room raping him." He snorted quietly. "I just hope you were here. You would've raised them perfectly." She gulped her tears back. "I should tell you that I'm married. I'm… not asking for your pardon. I loved you from all my heart and you know that. But you died! You left me alone! What was I supposed to do when this, idiot with a big blue eyes and pretty smile comes and buys me a drink!?" She took a deep breath. "I'm not asking for your pardon. Because you loved me. You loved me in most beautiful and mature way I could think anyone able and you would understand that I want to be happy on this earth." A lone tear fell down. "I love you, Dan. I love you so much even now and I wish you weren't dead. I wish we had children of our own. But you know… I don't regret a single decision I've made since I said yes to his stupid, childish proposal. I've been happy ever since." She stood up and kissed the gravestone. "I love you." She whispered and gulped down rest of the bottle. After that she left the graveyard, leaving an empty bottle on his grave. "Tsunade of the Sannin, Godaime Hokage is ready." She whispered and slapped her own cheeks.

--

"DIE!!! DIE!!! DIE!!!" Tenten screamed as she threw another set of kunai towards Naruto who kept running forward with slightly panicked look on his face. He had finally found Tenten and started to make his move on her. She had kept ignoring him and kept reading some shoujo manga she had recently bought. After grown tired of all the questions about the manga, she had finally answered that it was research. Apparently, after few poor attempts to get closer with the opposite sex had been total disasters. After some sobbing with her friends, they had advised her to get some reading. After all, nothing helped how to prepare for a romance better than bittersweet shoujo manga.

Well, after they had started talking, Tenten wanted to get rid of the pervert soon but no luck. That was when fate decided to put its greedy fingers into play by having an old flowerpot being accidentally knocked down by its owner who had been watering it. Naruto, of course saw this as a perfect chance to play 'princess in distress' and snatched Tenten into his arms, in right angle so she saw the pot falling down. Then there they were. In a small tea shop, in each other's arms just like a scene from a shoujo manga. Tenten started suddenly feel really hot and started thinking things over. Naruto was indeed strong, good looking yet perverted but if she could beat – I mean – straighten him from his usual manners, he would be very decent boyfriend. But this wasn't enough for the fate. No. The fate decided to play a little part in this story once more. Due shifting his weight into different position, something fell from Narutos pocket. It just happened that 'something' was the picture of Tenten posing for herself in her underwear. Tenten just happened to see the picture. And... well, take a wild guess.

Naruto was hiding in she _knew _not to look, in the same tea shop where they had started their race. It was Tenten's favorite place and full of kunoichis so it would take some time for her to even think that he would be there.

So, there he was, sweating, panting, tired when the old lady offered him a tea, he gratefully accepted.

"You're lively as ever, Son." Naruto stiffed slightly when he heard the nickname, many older people used on him.

"I… try my best!" He smiled awkwardly to the shop keeper.

"But it wouldn't hurt to slow down once in a while, you know?"

Naruto was about to answer when a kunai flew between them. "Oh fu-" He screamed and jumped up. "It would be easier said than done! Thanks for the tea!" He dashed off. "How the hell did you find me so easily!?" He yelled over his shoulder.

"I'm a kunoichi!" She screamed like it would answer everything.

Naruto was about reply when she hit something hard that send him flying right into Tentens lap, but with so much force that it knocked them both down. "Ow, ow, ow, did anyone get the license plate…" He suddenly lost his voice when he realized what exactly he had crashed into. "M-m-m-mom." He whispered.

"Tsunade-sama!" Tenten shrieked excited and jumped up, but not forgetting to stump on Naruto as revenge.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"I'm terribly sorry, Tsunade-sama!" Tenten bowed her head but kept stumping on Naruto who was still lying on the ground. "I was… just wanting to… talk to your son here but he was in such rush that he didn't hear me. Then when he finally heard me, he accidentally pumped into you."

Tsunade groaned into her hand. There were so many holes in that story but if she were to dig them up, she would only get a headache. "Fine, Tenten, you obviously had something important to talk, so for today you're assigned to shadow him."

"What?" Tenten shrieked. "You're serious, Tsunade-sama?"

"I don't see anyone laughing. Well, expect that guy but it doesn't take much for to make him happy." Tsuande glared down to Naruto who had finally managed stand up. "Don't smirk you idiot! I'm not doing you a favor!"

"I know, I know!" He smirked and inched closer to Tenten. "Let's go, Tenten-chan!"

"Hokage-sama! I plea for you! Please –"

"Tenten, this is an important mission." She waved her closer and whispered something into her ear so Naruto couldn't hear. Apparently, Narutos marriage talk partners had enough of delays. Tsunade had seen already two mother-daughter pairs walking in fancy clothes aimlessly through Konoha, like looking for something. When Tsunade had been stopped by one of them, they had asked if she knew where Naruto was. It was all clear by then. They were planning on ambushing Naruto on streets and have a marriage talk, no matter what. Tsunade was at the end of her rope unless she could think of something. Fast. So Tenten needed to make sure that if anyone were to approach Naruto today, it was her job to make sure that he wouldn't see them. No matter what.

"Tsunade-sama, this is really something-"

"One big part of kunoichis life is about seducing male pigs." She whispered comfortingly. "I've done it too many times already. If you want to become great kunoichi, this is the only way to go. All things considered, you probably don't have to go further than the second base to keep his eyes in you… unfortunately, it's that easy. Think it as a practice."

Tenten looked into her eyes and saw how serious she was. Hokage-sama was counting on her for this… difficult task.

"Anyway, Naruto. I have another errand for you."

"Another? But I just came back!?"

"Well, this one won't take long. I just want you to visit that city on road and come back before the night."

"Seriously?" Naruto asked. "Then why do I need any… company?" He narrowed his eyes. "Is there something going on that I don't know about?"

"O-of course there isn't! Off you go now!"

So, Tenten dragged Naruto out of the village and none too soon because by the gate, she saw something she was warned about. It was certain shinobi clan outside the village. Now their lady head and her daughter were moving fast as they could in fancy kimonos towards them. Tenten could hear them talking.

"This is it, sweetheart! That blond bitch has been playing long enough now!" Mother said firmly. "I want you to do your best and make sure to seal this deal before she can even hear about this. It's for the clan."

Daughter didn't say anything to reply but didn't seem to be much bothered about this 'task'.

It was bad enough that they were badmouthing her idol, they purposely submitted to such demands just because she was a she! So insufferable. Even though this would be one humiliating trip, she would have some pleasure for ruining their plans. Well, best get started. She pulled her hand out of her pocket and threw that something in the air. "Oh my God!" She yelled, acting shocked getting Narutos attention. "Is that someone's panties that are flying away? How humiliating."

Naruto speeded after the pair of underwear so quickly that Tenten wasn't sure what happened.

"Naruto-sama!" The woman and her daughter yelled after him but his ears were already blocked. "Darn!" She cursed. "You haven't seen the last of us, you stupid girl!" She cursed at Tenten, who had been behind the trick.

She sighed and started walking after her 'customer'.

--

"What's the meaning of this, Tsunade-hime?" Old advisor Homura had finally had enough complaints about Tsunade and her avoiding tactics. She and Koharu had no choice but either continue to listen, hour after hour long rants about how disrespecting this was and what not or force Tsunade actually to do something about it. "They keep telling us that you're not keeping your end of the bargain."

"What bargain was that? The one, where you forced my son into a breeding program without my full consent?"

"It was-"

"for the good of the village." Tsunade ended the sentence. "Been there, done that! You sound like a broken record."

"Well, your son having the mokuton ability make's him very valuable for this village." Koharu explained. "And it would also benefit your clan if it were to be revived."

"So, enough is an enough." Homura said with her slit eyes. "You will have an omiai tonight or…"

"Sorry, can't do that." Tsunade raised her hand. "I just _happened_ to send my son to an errand. He won't be back until nightfall." She fought back the smirk as she continued. "And tomorrow won't do either. Raikage will be making his visit tomorrow and I will be busy with him. And then day after that my brother-in-law comes to visit-"

"Stop it!" Homura snapped at her. "You win this round, Tsunade-hime. But be sure, you can't protect him forever. And especially the way your son… usually 'acts' I don't think it will be even hard to make him understand the benefits of this arrangement."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes. "You're taking my little boy too lightly." She said and stood up. "And try something behind my back, and I will make sure you remember why I'm called 'One of the Sannin'."

"Tsunade-_chan_," Homura smiled suddenly. "You just walked into a street fight."

"Bring – it – on. Bitch!"

Koharu feeling uncomfortable was an understatement as he stood there between the two killing auras.

--

"This is soo exciting!" Shizune squealed like a little girl when she helped Haku to shop for something to wear. She had suggested something sexy and feminine like a dress with a low cut that would bring out her bosom but she had rejected them most bluntly walking towards a formal-wear section. She had stated that she liked kimonos. They were simple yet beautiful (A/N: I have to admit that I would KILL to see a woman wearing a kimono. I'm not a sexist, at least I don't think I am, but I just think women look better in dresses and kimonos rather than wearing jeans or etc. Just like some people prefer rap over pop etc.) and she didn't feel embarrassed to wear them. When Shizune presented one of black, tight dresses, in the neighboring section, she almost had nosebleed just from embarrassment. "This is just so exciting!" She exclaimed again. "You're going to a date with Chouji-kun. I think that's just cute."

"T-thank you, Shizune-san." She mumbled quietly. "But I don't think I like it how Naruto-sama persuaded me into this."

"Don't read too much into it." Shizune waved her hand. "That's just his way of saying: be happy. You know how he is. He's more crooked than members of the council yet he is sweet inside."

"I… guess." She sighed sadly as she browsed through kimonos. "I just don't know how to act on a date. I never been on one before."

"Never? So you are…" Shizune looked around. "'inexperienced'?"

Haku blushed even though she was using a metaphor. "Well, I in my heart yes… but when I was still with Zabuza-sama I… I've used my body to keep them busy."

Shizune dropped the clothes she had been trying and moved next to her. "How far did you take it?"

"Once I… did it." She whispered. "Only once and he died right after that."

"Want to talk about it?" Shizune asked.

Haku shook her head.

"You know by the time I was a chunin, it was war going on everywhere." Shizune explained. "Most of kunoichis during that time have more or less done the same thing." She explained and comforted her quietly.

"But surely Chouji-kun would change his mind if he knew!"

"If he would, he doesn't deserve you." Shizune answered coolly. "Men should understand that especially if ninjas."

"I… I…"

"Haku, if anything, you should give him a chance. IF it ends up badly, you can say to yourself that at least you tried. Trust me, you will only regret it if you don't even try it."

"You and…"

Shizune sighed. "My first love…" And she started telling a pretty story of a teenagers first love. "Caring, funny, made me feel warm, beautiful smile…" She smiled happily. "Damn good kisser."

"Sounds beautiful." Haku whispered.

"She was my best friend."

Hakus face faulted. "S-s-s-she?"

Shizunes eyes widened in shock when she realized that she had just revealed bit too much. "Well… I was a teenager! Me and my friend had little too much at this one party and we… got adventurous! There's nothing to be ashamed off! Many girls do the same thing when they are teenagers!"

"So you're really-"

"NO!!!" Shizune yelled perhaps little too loud in the shop. People were looking at her. "I mean, no. It was a phase." She explained. "Suka-cha- I mean, Asuka-san and I broke up after few weeks when I started missing… men." She nodded knowingly.

"I see… wait! Asuka-san? Asuka-san from intelligence department?"

Shizune nodded. "We haven't really talked since then. She didn't take the break up all that well as I did."

"Well, that explains all the looks she's giving you." Haku thought out loud. "Half of the time she acts, like she wants to kill you and the other that she wants to make love to you."

"Well, too bad for her, I got my eyes on a whole new prize." Shizune giggled. "There's this young academy teacher that I think likes me." She giggled like a schoolgirl.

"Are you going to ask him out then?"

"If nothing else helps?" Shizune shrugged. "Being alone all these years, well not alone but not with certain someone, made me wonder if I had already passed my prime time. After all, I'm not spring chicken anymore." She sighed. "That's life I guess."

They picked a beautiful pink kimono with yellow flowers printed on it. Then they went to a hairdresser, had her hair all dealt with (the barber was very shocked after seeing her hair full of split ends and all) then into another beauty shop to get her facial and the so fort until hours later, Haku stood in hallway of their house, ready for her date.

Arataro was crying in the kitchen over something while Shizuka was just amazed how beautiful she looked. "That looks good on you, Haku." Tsunade approved, ignoring her husband's cries of attention.

"She's too young!" He cried.

"Shut up, Papa!" Shizuka yelled frustrated. "Haku-nee is in love!"

"First Haku, then Shizuka… all my little girls abandon me…" He cried. "Where's Naruto! We men need to hold it together at the times like this."

--

"Naruto-san!" Tenten panted while running through the streets of the town. They had made the drop quickly but this lecherous, childish, stupid, perverted, ecchi, hentai, hermaphrodite who couldn't make it stand up, bastard had decided to disappear into the crowd.

When she finally found him, she was shocked to find out that he was talking (coincidently) to an old man who had really pretty daughter with him. Seeing their crest in the old man's chest made things clear. The clans had followed all the way here!? She screamed in her mind. Just then, another similar pair brushed past her. "Oh my God!" She screamed but no one noticed on that busy street. Tenten didn't know what to do. Expect sigh in defeat when she realized there was only one thing he could do. She unbuttoned her shirt and reminded herself to demand big bonus after this mission.

--

"Naruto isn't here." Tsunade answered flatly. "And he would only kick your ass if you were trying to intervene with this date."

"Why is everyone against me and my simple need as a father to protect my daughter?"

"If it's any consolation. I'm not against you, Arataro-san." Haku gulped as she eyes the door nervously.

"It will be fine." Tsunade comforted her. "Just remember not to give in too easily. Make him work for the price." She winked encouragingly.

The door was knocked.

"That must be him." Shizune squealed exited but tried to hide it.

"I'll get it!" Arataro moved too fast for anyone to stop him when he already opened the door. "I'll take it that you're here to take my daughter out?"

"Y-y-y-y-es sir?" Chouji stuttered in a way that would make Hinata proud. "I-i-i-is she ready?"

"She will be in a minute." Arataros smile suddenly changed into a hateful glare. "You a virgin?"

"Y-yes!" Chouji practically screamed.

"Keep it that way." Arataro muttered dangerously.

"If you're done scaring the boy, you can let Haku on her date." Tsunade crabbed him from the shoulder and pulled away. "Could' ya'?"

Chouji saw when Haku stepped outside, in her kimono, hair in a neat bun behind her back with light makeup. She was really a startling beauty. So startling that Haku had to repeat his name five times until he realized what she was doing. "I'm sorry, did you say something?" Trying to hide his blush.

Shizune giggled and nudged Hakus side. "I think that count as 'yes'." She walked away. "You kids have a good night."

"What question? Did you ask something?"

"It was nothing!" Haku assured him with a slight blush on her cheeks too. "Sh-shall we?"

--

"Are we really doing this?" Shikamaru asked from Ino while they were spying on the two.

"Yes. Of course!" Ino snapped angrily. It seemed that she became more irritable by the day. He would need to devise a plan to get her a boyfriend. Or a girlfriend if the pictures he had taken proved anything. But he _needed_ to do _something_ to get her off his back. "I've trained Chouji for this mission too long for not wanting to witness it." Now this was a _mission_! What next? A religion? Perhaps there was something between Sakura and her that he didn't know about but could be used…

"What are they doing?" Third voice asked secretly.

"They're talking…" Ino answered her eyes in binoculars. "You have ones too, Shikamaru. Be a sweetheart and use them you idiotic lazyass…" She continued to mutter under her breath.

"It wasn't me." Shikamaru pointed out.

"It was me!" Shizuka squealed happily and jumped between them. "Hi!"

They both looked shocked at the mini-Tsunade standing there with happy smile when she crawled between them and crabbed Inos binoculars. "Is he molesting Haku-nee yet?"

Ignoring how an academy student (who had started later than others none the less) had managed to sneak behind them (two graduated shinobis with almost a year of field experience) and take them both by a complete surprise. Ignoring that, what did she meant by 'molesting'?

"Molesting?" Shikamaru asked sweat dropped.

"Papa is crying in Mamas lap about how 'that awful boy is molesting my daughter'." She answered nonchalantly. "What's 'molesting' anyway? Does it feel good?"

"Well…" He sweat dropped. "So, Ino! How are things with you and Sakura?"

Ino shot evil eyes at her team mate. "What you care?"

"I don't." Shikamaru admitted. "But truth be told… nothing."

"What?"

"Nothing. Forget it. It was just a stupid idea." He sighed. "Move over, shrimp."

"That's not nice!" Shizuka squealed angrily.

"Well, I'm not nice. It's too troublesome."

If he had been watching over his shoulder, he had seen that Ino was considerably more paler than moments before. Did he know something? If he did, how? If he didn't, why did he ask something like that?

Her moment with Sakura had been complete mix of sadness of her long term crush leaving, pity for her old friend who was even more crushed than she was, frustration towards Naruto who had been avoiding her, and new, adventures feelings of seeing her old friend masturbating by accident.

"_Ino! What are you doing here!?" Sakura shrieked and tried to pull her panties back up and stand up. Unfortunately, she shouldn't have tried to do both things at the same time so she crashed on the floor, her panties around her ankles and her ass completely visible to her best friend. _

"_Oh… my." Ino whispered as her eyes followed those long, beautiful trained, kunoichi legs up, all the way to that gorgeous butt which glow slightly from all the sweat. As she strained her neck slightly, she could see a little light-brown hole greeting her, between beautiful cheeks. "You… do this kind of things?"_

_Sakura tried to get up but the panties in her ankles prevented her from standing up so she stumbled again. This time, little closer to Inos feet. "You want to kiss me toes now?" She smirked, trying to act confident even though she was so sexually aroused and confused that she wasn't sure if she could hold it. "You sure have some weird fetishes."_

"_Shut up, Pig!" Sakura mumbled blushing bright crimson as she finally managed to pull her panties up. "Can you please keep this to yourself?! Please?"_

"_I don't know…" Ino stood there thinking or rather evaluating what was right in front of her. Sakura was wearing light pink top, her small nipples were pointing through the fabric. Ino gulped and tried to steel herself. The top ended just over her cute little bellybutton. Then her white, lacy panties which had dark, wet spot over the crotch, which Sakura had hastily pulled up, didn't cover all the pubic area so Ino saw small pink hair showing itself. She suddenly felt like touching her best friend/rival's body in a ways, she felt embarrassed about. _

_In the academy, girls had a specific tutor to tell them that this kind of feelings were completely normal at some point of life. Being in a ninja meant that any day could be your last and many things you loved, could be lost in a blink of an eye, right in front of you. So it was completely expected that many people would get… impulses in most the weirdest moments. The tutor in herself had once started to lust after her best friend who had been with her, after hard battle. Right next to all the dead bodies of enemies and allies alike. She had wanted to… do things right there that would require an adult rating. After blushing girls had finally stopped giggling, she had reminded them that even though she had wanted to do those things, she knew better than to wait to more secure location and ask if her friend returned her feelings. But she knew also, that those feelings shouldn't be ignored. 'Be truthful to yourself.' Was her lesson. 'Human body is a wondrous thing and even the best medics and scientist of the world don't know how it works in the end. So when you face feelings about your friends, family or such, don't try to hide them, comfort them and find out if there's a chance to explore a whole new possibilities, because I once knew a person who had those kinds of thoughts of his rival/best friend but was too scared to explore them.' When they had asked what had happened, she had answered. 'He walks down the street, reading porn in the open. Even if you sometimes feel like kissing your best friend, that doesn't mean you're immediately a lesbian or even bisexual.' She had erupted more embarrassed giggles. She waited them to die down before continuing. 'It might as well be just hormonal attraction or psychological reaction to something that has happened. Because, the best comfort comes from the most secure place. Of course, if you are, you shouldn't try to deny it. I have a friend who keeps denying it and as a reaction, she wears only fishnet shirt and rapes unsuspecting men.'_

_After Ino opened her eyes again, she gulped and nodded herself. Feeling excited now, while looking at Sakura, she was feeling completely normal feelings and nothing to be ashamed of. In fact, it was obvious from her flashback that she should go for it. _

_Sakura had been fidgeting in front of her, waiting for the judgment. She had been just pleasuring herself when Ino just barged into her room. Ooh, she would never hear the end of this. Ino would probably squeeze her dry knowing there was nothing she could do. "Eehm… Ino…" She looked up into her friends blue eyes. "Could we…" _

_Ino couldn't help it. As Sakura opened her lips, those small, petite frames moved so seductively around her pink delicious looking tongue, she decided to give in. She launched forward and pressed her lips on against hers. "Shut up, bitch."She whispered huskily. "I'm calling the shots!"_

"_Wha-" Sakura gasped shocked but Ino kissed her even more fiercely and then pushed her roughly on to bed. "Ino!" _

"_Shut up!" She screamed angrily as she removed her clothes quickly. "Didn't I already tell you that, bitch!"_

"_But-"_

_Ino slapped Sakuras face. She gasped in shock. "If I tell you to go out and piss on the street, you will! I want you and you will give in! Now, take off your clothes!"_

_Sakura didn't know what to do. She trembled in shock and… and excitement. The same lesson Ino had just reminisced flashed through her mind. Sasuke-kun wouldn't be coming back… she gulped as she reached down her panties and pulled up her top. In the meanwhile, Ino lied next to her, also naked. They lied there few moments, completely still, in very awkward silence. _

"_So… what we do now?" Sakura asked quietly. _

"_We… (gulp) kiss." She bent forward. "Right?"_

"_I don't have that much of an experience about this… stuff." Sakura gulped. "Unlike you obviously." _

"_What was that?" Ino asked angrily. "You think I'm a… carpet muncher?" _

"_Well, you always give Tsunade-sama those weird eyes every time she's in the room."_

"_I'm just giving her my full attention." She answered._

"_To her breasts, you mean?" Sakura pointed out smugly. "Don't think I haven't seen it? You practically drool on them. We actually have a bet going with Tenten. When will you come out of the closet?" She shrugged. "I guess I loose, but hey? You can't always win."_

_Ino eyes widened in anger as she raised her hand and smacked her face again. "DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT, BITCH!!!" Then she pushed forward and bound her lips with her own. Then roughly, cupped her breast and turned Sakura on her back and she took her place on top of her. _

_It was awkward, clumsy and rough experience but for two teenage girls as a first true sexual experience, it was sky rocketing. _

_Ino held Sakuras hand over her head and forcefully tongue kissed her. At first, Sakuras lips seemed reluctant to give in so she bit them painfully and when she opened her mouth to yelp from sudden pain, Ino struck her tongue forward and swirled around, almost made Sakura to throw up. Ignoring her gagging, Ino roughly massaged her breasts, pinching and clawing her pink nipples. _

_Sakura couldn't move at all. All she could do is try and twirl under Ino while she did as she pleased and if she tried to resist, Ino punished her painfully. Holding her hands over her head, Ino finally got enough of kissing. She arced backwards and pressed her clit and pussy deeper into Sakuras thighs, rubbing each other's pussies. She moaned loudly, accepting this new pleasure that radiated through her body. She glanced down and saw Sakura keeping her eyes shut and biting her lip, but obviously enjoying this as much she did. They rubbed their privates against each others, letting moans and whimpers escape their lips. "I… fucking… love… this… bitch!" She didn't know what came over her but she raised her hand and slapped Sakuras face again. _

_Then suddenly, she stood up and turned around slamming her butt over Sakuras face. "LICK!!!" She yelled and squeezed her clit painfully. _

_Sakura watched wide eyed as her friend's pussy slammed itself on her face. The musky smell filled her nostrils. She felt how Inos girl-cum dripped on her face. She heard Ino commanding her, with weird sensation she complied. She held out her tongue, and licked. First carefully, like testing if she would like it. Then with more confidence she started to take longer slurps of her blond mistresses love snatch. Then it hit her! Ino was her mistress! If Ino had told her to go and take a piss outside, she most like would. This sensation scared her. If Ino realized this, this power she possessed over her, Sakura would be doomed. She prayed that, this sensation was just pass through and wouldn't linger any longer than her burning pussy did. _

_Ino had completely ignored her pussy and it _hurt. _It actually hurt her, how horny she was. She wanted relieve. She _needed_ relieve. She was ready to do anything if Ino would just do something to her. She didn't care if it was finger, her tongue or a freaking kunai! Long as she did something to her! _

_Ino moaned loudly as she rid Sakuras face. This was better than she could have imagined. She watched as Sakuras swollen pussylips were dripping wet. She knew her friend was horny. But she didn't care. All she did care was her own pleasure. "Yes! That's it!" She moaned loudly. "Make me cum in two minutes and I promise the same to you!" _

_Sakura started eating Ino out with fierce rush. Set on her mind to get her reward. She felt how Ino started twitching and tensing up. She was close. Only a little more… _

"_S-s-s-s-saaakuura!" Ino screamed as she squirted on her face messily. "Bitch…" She lied forward and touched her pussy. "Here's your reward." And quickly started fingering Sakura. Masturbating on daily bases, she knew what turned a girl on and quickly got Sakura whimpering under her. Sakura was easy. Ino had only fingered her couple of minutes and she was already tensing up. This girl had needed release really bad. Ino smirked as she noticed Sakuras clitoris, waiting for her attention. She clutched her teeth into it painfully, making Sakura scream out of pain and pleasure. Sakura came screaming giving couple drops of cum. _

_Drained and exhausted, two kunoichis snuggled against each other and kissed each other's lips. "This was one time deal, okay?" Sakura whispered carefully. "I'm… I'm not gay or anything."_

"_Shut up, bitch." Ino closed her eyes. "Neither am I. This is all for Naruto-sensei… well… one more kiss wouldn't hurt…" It was then, that Shikamaru happened appear behind Sakuras window. She had been looking for Ino. To say that he was stunned was an understatement. Lucky him, he was holding a camera. After couple of pictures, very shocked Shikamaru rushed away before he was caught. _

_Meanwhile Ino pulled the covers of Sakuras bed over both of them and they slept in each other's arms._

(A/N: Hope you liked my little gift ;) I haven't written that many lemons in my life so if you want more in later chapters, tell me what you think. Okay? It's important)

Ino snapped from her daydream. She had been dreaming so long and so hard that she didn't even realize that they were on the other side of Konoha now. Quickly reminding herself that what happened was one time deal, they would never speak of it and Ino would stop staring at Tsunade-samas breasts… she gulped some drool down when she remembered those amazing two melons that just waited behind that loose shirt… WAIT!!! She slapped herself! _'Yamanaka Ino! You are straight!'_ She told herself smacked her cheeks. "Yosh!" She turned around. "How it's going?"

"Well…" Shikamaru started his eyes still in the binoculars.

"Haku-nee is laughing." Shizuka answered, also eyes in binoculars.

"Laughing?" Ino asked. "At him or with him?"

"Well..." Shikamaru waited. "With him. I think."

"Well, that's good." She muttered and snatched the binoculars from him. "Oh my God! He took her into that Korean barbeque place?"

"What's wrong with that?" Shizuka asked confused. "Hina-nee loves barbeque!"

"You don't bring a girl into this kind of place on your first date!" Ino shrieked devastated. "Guys are supposed to take us into places where we love! They are supposed take us somewhere romantic! Picnic into a field full of flowers… or a romantic restaurant… or… something! Not to a place where you have a tab!"

Shikamaru and Shizuka exchanged looks about her rant on 'perfect date'. "Ino, those are _your_ ideas about a perfect date. Maybe Haku-san likes it this way. She is laughing."

"Well, yeah! She is laughing! And now she will think he is sweet and nice."

"And… that's a bad thing?"

"Of course it's a bad thing! Now she will always see him as this 'sweet and innocent' boy who takes her into a play date! If it were me, I would first take Haku to some quiet place, like… over there!" She pointed a little stand across the street. "There we would talk, get to know each other. See if it were awkward. Then I would take her to a little stroll around the village cause I know she's outsider. And because tonight it's so clear, I would take her hand at some point and rush her over to the Hokage Mountain to watch the stars. Then… I would tell her something… like how beautiful she is and then look deep in her eyes… slowly leaned closer… and closer… when our lips would connect…" Then she noticed that Shikamaru was looking at her weirdly. "I said IF!!!" She stormed away.

"Where did she go!?" Shizuka yelled. "I want to know what happens next. What's going to happen next!?" She asked him.

"The next thing… Ino will spend next two to four years telling herself that she is straight." Shikamaru resumed his post as a spy.

"Straight? Does that mean she is crooked somehow?"

"… sure." Shikamaru shrugged nonchalantly. "Long as she doesn't bother me… more than normally, I really don't care whatever she kisses girls or boys."

Shizuka nodded firmly. "You're boring." She stated matter-of-factly.

"Well, you're a brat." He muttered.

Meanwhile, the date was reaching its end. Chouji was walking her home. It had been a good date, at least he thought so. She had been little quiet at first, but after the time they had spent together talking and walking around the village, Chouji started telling about his missions. He thought she seemed interested. Then after a while, they went to Choujis favorite restaurant. They ordered and just like Asuma and his father had both reminded him, he paid for it.

Haku was feeling… comfortable. After her long recovering period, Naruto-sama, few missions with him and such, it was nice to go out just for herself. It felt good and nice how Chouji tried to impress her with her tales about D-rank missions. She had never done such things. She had never been an official kunoichi. She wore hitai-ates only as a disguise. One day she had been from Suna and the next from Kumo. She never truly understood what it meant to belong to a team and to meaningless tasks.

Their date consisted of him talking non-stop about anything that crossed his mind and then eating in that restaurant they had met. He wasn't bad, well, for the boys first date it was nice. And if it had been her first date, who knows, she might have enjoyed it more. But the truth was, unless he remarkably improved himself, there wouldn't be any seconds.

They walked to the Senju home. "Thank you for the date, Chouji-san." Haku smiled politely.

"Will we do this again?" He asked hopefully.

"I… we'll see." She smiled and turned around. She could see Arataros face glued into the window. "Bye now!" She smiled and stepped to the yard and walked inside.

--

"Not yet!" Tsunade hissed angrily. "You could ruin the moment.

Arataro who was crying long streams of tears and glaring daggers into Chouji and muttering death threats if her daughters innocence was compromised, all at the same time, was clinging into the window to see better. He had wanted to rush out of the window and do hurtful things to the boy but firm hand of his wife held him back. When Haku finally opened the door and closed it behind her, he tangled free and rushed to hug her. "Are you okay, sweety? Did he try to do anything to you? Just say and we can have him deal- ARCK!!!" He gasped When Tsunade threw him away like a ragdoll.

"What that idiot is trying to say is, how was your date, dear?" She lead Haku into the kitchen and sat her into the table.

"Well… it was… nice." Haku smiled.

"That bad huh?" Shizune asked who joined them into the table.

"I didn't say that!" She argued. "I mean… he is sweet and nice and happy and fun and all great but he is also… so… so… childish."

"Are you going out with him again?"

"… I don't think so." She whispered. "I just don't want to hurt his feelings."

"We know." Tsunade assured her. "But sometimes, the best thing hurts the most."

"But it's not like I don't like him." Haku hurried to say. "I mean, maybe in few years when he has grown into more of a man… then… maybe."

Shizune leaned backwards. "What do you seek in a man then?"

"What…?"

"What kind of man are you looking for? What trades you want him to have? Tall? Short? Kind? Rude? Happy? Sad?"

Haku closed her eyes and thought. "I… I don't know."

Tsunade caught up with her assistants plan and joined in. "Let's start with simple. Do you like men?"

"WHAT?!?!?!" Haku screamed shocked. "I-I-I-I…"

"I'm not saying you're a lesbian or even that you're bi. I'm asking if like men at all." She hurried to calm her down. "It's equally common to kunoichi to have a strong interest in sex as it is to have no interest. There's no pattern here. Some girls just get all their satisfaction from life-and-death situations when others it's just a fuel to their needs. It's same to the boys as well. Naruto and Shizune are good examples of these opposites."

"What?" Shizune asked. "Are you saying I'm not interest in sex?"

Tsunade ignored her and looked at Haku. "Naruto has faced many traumatizing situations in his life, so to relieve that stress his mind got him obsessed with girls (although I will always blame that pervert for corrupting my son) and medicine. Shizune on the other, it all happened backwards. She lost most of her interest in sex during missions but to relieve that stress she started to get obsessed with me."

"Are you blaming me for tagging along all these years?" Shizune asked angrily.

"No. On the contrary. I'm glad it happened. If it hadn't, I wouldn't probably be even alive anymore." She smiled to her. "I'm just trying to explain that even if Haku has no interest in sex, that doesn't mean she has to force herself." She turned back. "That road will only make things worse. If you're not interest in him, just tell him that you're not looking for a relationship now and be done with that. He will be hurt for a week or two but he is young. Soon as he sees another girl walking down the street, he will probably forget all about you."

"But what if he doesn't? What if he says things like 'I will wait when you are'?"

"Then you will let him wait." Tsunade nodded firmly. "And if you find yourself attracted to him someday, you will got to him and tell him that. If he's still waiting for you, you two will have a relationship."

"Is it really that simple?" Haku whispered.

Tsunade snorted. "Even though it was that pervert who ruined my son, do you really think he got his dating techniques from him?" She stood up. "Why don't you go to bath while Shizune starts with dinner? I will go to the office. I forgot couple of things."

Grumpling Shizune pulled out pots and pans and started cooking. "I have a sex life!" She muttered to herself. "I visit host clubs on regular basics."

"Sitting in a bar with a man, who if holding your drink isn't sex, no matter what your friends at the academy told?" Tsunade snickered and rushed away before she could retaliate.

"That big breasted hussy." Shizune muttered to herself and happened to glare at the floor. "What? You have something to say?"

Tonton squealed shocked and run out of the kitchen.

Meanwhile Haku had just removed her covers and entered the bathroom. "EEEEEK!!!" Her scream filled the house and she slammed the door behind herself.

"What is it?" Arataro came rushing towards her. "Did something happen?"

"N-n-n-n-naruto-sa-s-s-sama." She stuttered and pointed at the door. "Wi-wi-wi-wi-with…"

"Naruto is in the bath?" He sighed. "That's nothing to be ashamed of. Accidents happen."

"It's not that!" Haku screamed. "He was in a bath with a girl!"

"What?" Arataro opened the bathroom door to find something really shocking. There he lied, in the bathtub, drool running down his cheek, snoring quietly. A girl, lying on top of him, snuggling closer, also drooling and snoring. Arataro saw several empty sake bottles rolling on the floor and for some reason, a kunai stuck in Narutos hand. He closed the door. "Haku-chan. Why don't you go and find your sister and take her to the public baths tonight?" He suggested quietly and walked away.

--

"So, which of you want to start telling me, how did this happen?" Tsunade, very angry Tsunade glared at her son and his so called bodyguard, Tenten who had been the girl in the bath. To Tsunade, she was very humoring sight. She didn't know if she should blush of pale. Be crying or be smiling like an idiot. Very humoring sight… yes… if it hadn't been the fact that she had been lying on top of her son in the bathtub.

It was the morning after and they were in her office. When Tsunade had finally come home, she had been curious, why Haku and Shizuka had decided to go to a bathhouse instead using their own. Haku saw her coming and looked away, blushing much brighter than she had before.

They had gone inside, where very quiet looking Arataro was eating with Shizune who just shrugged when Tsunade glanced at her curiously. Then, she had decided to visit the bathroom. It was completely normal and didn't need any special reason. So, she walked in, opened the door, closed it, walked right back to the kitchen and sat next to Arataro.

"He was… with a girl…" She whispered.

"Yes… he was." Arataro nodded solemnly.

Tsunade closed her eyes. "Maybe… we should proceed with an omiais, after all…"

"Maybe we should…"

Next morning, she had ordered the couple into her office.

"I'm sorry Tsunade-sama! I'm just an incompetent ninja but please, please, don't take my hitai-ate! Please!" She started begging quickly.

"I'm not going to do that." Tsunade sighed and rubbed her forehead. "I should have known better than sending a girl with my son. So, are you going to tell me what happened?"

"Well…" Naruto cleared his throat. "Ten-chan and I…"

"Tenten." She repeated coldly.

"_Ten-_chan and I were in this bar…

--

_Naruto was feeling grumpy. "Why did you drive that girl away? Again? I had a good game going."_

"_We're not here to satisfy your…" She grunted. "needs. We're here to do a mission for Tsunade-sama! And we did that already! We should head back home! Now!"_

"_Don't be like that." Naruto waved his hand. "Here, take a drink. It will loosen you right up."_

"_We can't drink! We're underage!"_

"_What? I've been drinking since I was… what? Ten? It's not that bad."_

_Tenten glared at him. "I'm telling you! I will not taking any of that stuff!" _

_Twenty minutes later. _

"_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight__" She danced on the counter, only in her bra and panties. People were cheering her on. "Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away__. Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight__ Take me through the darkness to the break of the day__~"_

_--_

"That's much as I can remember." Tenten whispered embarrassed.

Naruto sighed. "That's good. It gets only worse."

"What?" She paled. "What happened?"

"I mean, worse for you. I did enjoy the show." He snickered which ended as a scream of pain when she stabbed his side with a kunai.

--

_Naruto was helping Tenten to walk forward."You really can't drink, huh?" He asked quietly, relatively sober. He hadn't drink as much and had much better tolerance for alcohol. They walked through the streets of the town. It was too late to go home now. They could just as easily take a hotel room and sleep there and head back in the morning._

"_I love you!" She yelled suddenly and looked into Narutos eyes. "I want to love you! I want a boyfriend! If I say that I love you, you will have to be mine, right?"_

"_Well, it's not exactly like that…"_

"_Are you saying I'm not pretty?" She started crying. "Boys don't like me because I like weapons and blood! They treat me like a freak because I'm not pretty and sweet like Ino or Hinata or Sakura! Byaah!" _

"_Of course you're pretty… It's just that… boys are… intimated by… your… strong personality… yeah… that's it, they are just intimated by your strong personality."_

"_Y-sniff- you really think so?" _

"_I know so. You're very, very pretty girl." _

--

"And that's when I hugged her friendly, signed as into a hotel. We slept there and came back this morning." He nodded firmly.

Tsunade looked at him, tapping her finger. "I'm waiting."

"For what?" Naruto asked nervously.

"For you to explain that how, you ended up in bathroom, having… having… having s… sleeping with her?" No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't bring herself to face it. Her baby boy had sex. No! It's an illusion! A genjutsu! A very powerful genjutsu! She smiled to herself dreamily. "Self denial is such a wonderful thing." Then she hardened her gaze. "I'm waiting!"

"Are you sure you want to hear how it happened? I mean… are you really, really sure?"

"I want!" Tenten said suddenly. "I want to know how my… first time… was…"

"Well, if it's any kind of consolation, you enjoyed it. Three times." He couldn't help but smirk smugly.

Tenten blushed and gulped. "T-three times? You're kidding right? I heard it hurts when you do it for the first time?"

"You were so wasted that even you only giggled when we used your other hole."

"O-other hole?" Tenten asked shocked. "You took advantage of me like that!?"

"NO!!!" Naruto yelled. "By the time we were home, I was so blasted that when you stuck that kunai in my arm, I didn't even feel it."

"Kunai?" Tenten asked.

"You have very weird fetishes, I'll tell you that. If it weren't for my quick healing, I would be in a hospital right now."

Tenten had similar pale or blush situation as moments before. She was so shocked that she didn't even notice that Tsunade had stuck fingers into her ears, closed her eyes and started humming some tune.

"Anyway, where was I?" Naruto continued when everyone had finally calmed down. "Oh yes, I had suggested that we take a room in some inn and head back in the morning…"

--

_They had just registered in. The landlady seemed quite shocked when she saw a preteen boy practically carrying wasted half naked girl. Well, not as shocked as she could've been but still frowned pretty badly when Naruto asked a room for the night. _

_Naruto placed Tenten into a futon and covered her up nicely. With one last look of her perky tits, Naruto covered them up. He didn't feel like doing anything to her. Not tonight at least. He sighed disappointed. He had so many girls throwing at him all day but she always popped up like some nagging wife he didn't know he had. Now that she was comatose, he would continue his girl hunting. _

_--_

"So I went to a bar and met this pretty blond girl with dark skin. Good figure even though she was only two years older than me. We really hit it on. We returned to her hotel room later that evening which happened to be in our inn. Just couple rooms down."

--

"_Stop teasing me, Naruto-san." The girl giggled as Naruto kissed her neck. "I feel like having you in me now."_

_Half naked Naruto smiled and cupped her breast inside her kimono. "You're the one who is teasing me, Yuu-chan." He whispered as he nibbled her ear when he slapped his hand away. "Why you must push me away when I only want to pass my pleasure." _

_Yuu-chan giggled again before slowly opening her clothes enough to let Naruto move his hand between her thighs. "I want you inside me." _

_Naruto smiled and leaned her on to her back. _

_--_

"I don't want to hear any sex stories!" Tenten screamed and slapped Narutos cheek.

"Don't worry," Naruto grumbled as he tented his cheek. "We never got that far…"

--

_Naruto, only in his boxers was giving Yuu-chan a lick when the door of the room suddenly was opened. "Yugito? Are you here?" _

_Both of them suddenly jumped up. A man, with white, blond hair and dark skin stood in the doorway eyes widened in shock. _

"_You're father?" Naruto suggested. Yugito nodded. _

_Slowly, Naruto stood up, pulled up his boxers. "Excuse me." He muttered and passed the large man in the door way. The Raikage was still in such shock that he let him pass with an apology of him blocking the way. In the hallway, waited four kumo shinobis, holding their weapons, not sure what they should do. "Excuse me." He muttered as he walked into his own room. He couldn't be sure but one of the four kumo-nins winked at him, but he couldn't be sure because that man was wearing shades. _

_Ten seconds after Naruto had disappeared into his room the door was busted open when team Samui with the lead of their Raikage, jumped in. "PREPARE TO DIE YOU BASTARD!!!"His roar filled the town. But the room was empty. "Find him. And bring him to me." He whispered. _

--

"I filled the town with my Moku bushin and send them all around while I carried Tenten back into Konoha."

"I see…" Tsunade nodded. "But that doesn't still explain how you ended up in the bathroom with… her?"

"Well, when we were back in Konoha, I decided to take a small drink before turning in. By then, Tenten was already somewhat hangoverish so she wanted to join me. That small drink ended up being a lot of drinking and then… I have vague images of us having s-"

"LALALALALA!!!" Tsunade screamed stuffing her ears again.

"That's that." Naruto nodded.

"Well, Naruto, I have nothing more to keep you. I am going to kill you but that can wait for later." Tsunade cleared her throat. "Tenten, stay behind. I have something to talk to you about."

Naruto swept his forehead and sighed as he jumped out of the window, wanting to get some nice real bath and sleep done before anything else happened. Yesterday had been very wearing for him.

After he was gone, Tsunade glared at Tenten who seemed to shrink in front of her. She had betrayed her believes, her mentor, her mission, her head-band… the list went on and on. It would be a miracle if she managed to go through today without commencing a seppuku.

"What should I do?" Tsunade finally sighed after glaring that felt like hours. "What should I really do? Technically, you succeeded your mission, none of the clan heads managed to trick Naruto into an omiai. But that doesn't forgive the fact that you drank during a mission, danced publicly in almost nothing to wear and probably disgraced Konohas name by doing so."

Tenten felt like shrinking.

"What should I do with you…?" She sighed. "You can go." She waved her hand and turned her attention back to the pile of papers in front of her.

"Eh?" Tenten gasped.

Tsunade sighed. "Long as you succeed on your missions, I won't have much to say. What you do your own time is your own business."

"B-b-b-"

"As I said before this mission began, kunoichis are bound to do things, they wouldn't even consider but that's what it is to be a kunoichi. Grow a skin, don't get embarrassed so often. Because trust me, dancing in your underwear is relatively light in comparison to what most jonin ranked have done. Trust me. If you feel like slitting your belly open for something like this, I don't think you can survive the future. Dismissed."

Tenten excused herself from the office. On her way out, she met Neji and rest of her team. They seemed more on edge than normally. "What is going on?"

"Kumo has send emissaries to talk about possible _alliance _between us and them." Neji muttered angrily. "Where were you yesterday?"

"Tsunade-sama had me do a… mission." Tenten whispered, watching everywhere but into their eyes. "Anyway! What's our agenda for the day?"

"Well," Gai started. "since those Kumo-nins are coming into the village I think we should do some extra hard training and drop some nice sweat and help Neji to find more youthful feelings than those hate filled glares he has at the moment. Let's go!" Gai rushed away, Lee behind his tracks.

"Are you okay?" Tenten asked, from her team mate, trying to act gently.

"I'm fine." Neji muttered and slowly followed Gai and Lee. Shrugging, she did the same.

--

Arataro was serving some lunch to Naruto who had finally reached home, taken a bath and a nap and was now ready for the day. Arataro hummed happily to himself as he walked through the kitchen, being the ignorant idiot he was, he also denied what had happened last night so he acted like nothing was wrong. That was when sudden chill run down his spine. "I wonder what that was." He muttered to himself. "Anyway, did you have fun yesterday, son?"

"I guess." He shrugged. "I just don't get women. Even after all my experience with them, I don't fully understand them."

"Son, that's completely normal. Even I don't understand your mother fully. So, tell me, what seems to be the problem."

"Yesterday, I had these good looking babes throwing themselves at me but Tenten, this girl who had been assigned to 'guard me' always chased them away." Naruto shrugged. "And when I tried to make passes at her, you know, to be done with her, she always rejected me. First I thought she was just playing hard to get but now I'm not sure."

"Is that all?"

"No, I have a feeling that everyone is lying to me." Naruto narrowed his eyes. "I have a feeling that there's something going on and no one is telling me what…" He closely watched at his mother's husband who suddenly turned around started whistling careless tune. "So something is up…" Naruto whispered with suspecting voice.

"This way, here." They heard Haku opening the front door. "I have prepared rooms for you, as Tsunade-sama requested." She walked past the kitchen. "Naruto-sama! Are you feeling better now?"

"Yeah, mother just gave me a little scolding. Who're you talking to? Do we have quests?"

"Ooh, yes! Here is Raikage and his escorts. Tsunade-sama told that they could stay with us, they are family, aren't they?"

Arataro almost choked into his tea and turned around. "A-a-ani…"

"Long time no see, Arataro." Raikage entered the kitchen, glaring at his younger brother.

"Yo! A-nii! I'm back!" Killerbees head appeared behind Raikages. "Wazup? My bro gone from home?"

"Wh-wh-wha-what are you-" Arataro stammered when a fist came crushing down, hitting Arataro into face. He flew like a ragdoll through the window and out to the yard, Raikage jumped after him.

"That was just a preview of what I want to give you!" Man yelled. "You leave your family, your duties, your village and I don't hear about you for years and now I found out that you're married to a woman from Konoha!?"

"I don't care what you say about that idiot or do to him." Raikage glanced over his shoulder. "But if you insult my mother, you will have to deal with me…"

There was a moment of silence when they recognized each other. "Y-y-y-you… from yesterday?"

Naruto gulped. "Oh shit…" Only by sheer luck, Naruto was able to perform kawamari and appear next to Arataro who had managed to stand up before he would have been crushed.

"What do you think you're doing to my son, Raikage?!" He demanded angrily.

"Your _son_ molested my daughter, your niece!" Raikage roared.

Meanwhile inside, Haku was offering tea to others. Tsunade-sama had warned her that this might happen and to let them deal with it themselves.

"What?" Arataro turned to look at him.

"I didn't know she was with him yesterday!!" Naruto defended himself. "How in the hell am I supposed to know!? I didn't even know you were from Kumo! And you always said you were from a small village far, far away!"

"Well, Kumo is relatively small village and relatively far, far away."

Naruto gritted his teeth. "Idiot."

"So this is your son?" Raikage asked. "Such a disrespectful child! I need to teach you both some respect!"

--

"So, the Raikage from Kumo has arrived?" Homura asked from Tsunade.

"Yes, I decided to give them place to stay in my house." Tsunade answered while going through papers with Shizunes help.

"Why would you do such thing? Konoha and Kumo have had cold relations ever since they tried to get their hands on our Byakugan." Koharu pointed out. "You giving them place to stay in your own house would make them think that we're desperate about this alliance."

"It has nothing to do with Kumo but with their Raikage." Tsunade explained.

"What haven't you told us?"

"That my husband is Raikages younger brother." Tsunade answered nonchalantly, but inwardly waiting for them to explode.

"What!" They yelled together. "What do you mean? Did you-"

"Did I know that my one night stand and father of my daughter was actually from the Hidden village of the Cloud? No. Can't say I did. That was until later when he told me."

"You should have told us!"

"Why?" Tsunade asked throwing her papers aside. "Since when did my personal life came any business of you?"

"Since you became the Hokage." Homura answered angrily. "What happens to you, affects the whole village!"

"I thought you would be happy about this?" Tsunade stood up slowly. "Now, one village out of the two that has been on a warpath with us ever since the last secret ninja war ended has agreed into talk about possible co operation between the villages. If these talks go through, Suna, Kumo and Konoha will form one of the strongest alliances ever made."

Advisors looked at her for a moment. "And then what? Kiri? Iwa? Will we include those two into this alliance of yours? For what purpose does this serve?"

"So I can continue the work of my teacher." Tsunade answered and looked them into eyes. "A true peace. I will try to get Iwa and Kiri to the table but I doubt it happens that easily, Iwa being the other village that hates us and Mizukage being crazy. With future leads, who knows?"

"You've shown sudden wisdom in your actions, Tsunade-hime." Kotaru nodded. "We shall take our leave."

As they closed the door, Tsunade sighed in relief.

"I can't believe they actually bought that crap." She muttered. "What is it, Shizune?" She asked as her assistant sweat dropped.

"Tsunade-sama… you were just so convincing just now that it was scary."

Tsunade smirked. "Easy, for a woman like me."

"Easy, when you only have to repeat the words of the master." Jiraiyas voice pointed out from the window still.

"I'm really surprised that they actually bought it. That crap from your book." She threw Jiraiyas book to him. "Don't leave such things into my office!"

"Hey! This is signed first copy I gave to sensei!" Jiraiya yelled. "You should treat it with respect. Anyway, I trust that the introductions have been made?"

"…" Tsunade didn't say a word. There was a quiet explosion from the direction of their house. "Yes. Of course."

"You didn't even bother to be there?"

Tsunade laughed nervously. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

--

"Ah, so that makes you Naruto-samas cousin?" Haku asked from Yugito and offered her a cup. They were in the sitting room. "How interesting. I didn't know he had any relatives."

"It's… it's a surprise, yes." Yugito mumbled embarrassed. She had no idea that her one-night stand would turn out to be her own cousin! How… disgusting! He had actually given her blowjob! "So, are you, like some maid here?"

"Kind of, I'm Naruto-samas assistant." Haku introduced herself. "I help Shizune-san around the house while everyone else is out."

"I see…" Yugito whispered.

There was an awkward silence expect the cries of pain and jutsus outside the house. "_Tajuu Moku bushin no jutsu! Raiton no Yoroi! Raiton no Yoroi!"_

"Nice house." Yugito commented.

"Isn't it? Shoidaime-sama built it."

"With that famous, Mokuton skill?" Omoi asked.

"Yes," Haku nodded proudly. "It happened that Naruto-sama is the last bearer of that legendary ability."

"Must be really useful, in such terrain as this." He commented as sudden roots shoot out of the ground, rising Naruto high into air. "To be able to make trees grow just like that."

"Yes, but Naruto-sama doesn't use that ability really. He's not a ninja."

"What!?" Karui yelled. "Your bullshitting me!" She pointed at Naruto who threw Arataro away so he wouldn't be crushed under Raikages fist. With one sooth move, Naruto spit a senbon at his uncle but his lighting armor deflected it easily. "Now, you're telling me that he isn't a ninja?"

"… no. But Naruto-sama was raised by Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama. He was bound to learn few tricks on the way."

Outside, broke the ground under them and threw a big boulder at his uncle while Arataro tried to keep him engaged in a taijutsu fight.

"Anyway," Haku laughed nervously. "I can show you your rooms if you wish to rest before dinner?" She lead them into a hallway.

Meanwhile outside, Arataro and Naruto were panting without giving Raikage even a sweat. "Pathetic." He muttered. "You once fought a par with me and now you can hardly give a chunin a fight."

"Don't be so hard on him, Aniki." Killerbee said. He was lying on the roof, lazily. "He's a family man now. He doesn't need to bother himself with such trivialities as training."

"I'm a father, insolent fool." Raikage said angrily.

"Oh yeah…" Killerbee muttered. "You and Yuu-chan act so cold towards each other so I always forget that. Much have something to do with her little kitty…"

Raikage ignored him and started walking towards Arataro and Naruto. "Now, after this little yoga you can finally accept my punishment."

"Fuck, I'm not staying here!" Naruto yelled and formed few hand seals, using his last chakra into disappearing with a swirl of leafs.

"NARUTO!!! DON'T LEAVE ME BE- ARCK!!!" Arataros muffled scream when a fist hit him again, hard.

"Boy at least has some potential, even though he isn't yours." Raikage glared at his younger brother.

"What you mean?"

"Don't bother. I don't understand how anyone thinks you two are related. Sure, you two have same blue eyes and same blond hair but that's it. The moment I saw him, I knew."

"True, he maybe doesn't have this ugly face that runs in the family, but that doesn't mean I'm any less of a father than even if he had!" Arataro stood up with new found will power. "I was more father to him than ours was to us!"

"That isn't really an accomplishment." Killerbee pointed out.

"Silence you two! Our father did best he could after our mother passed away!"

"He drunk himself to death!" Arataro yelled. "That's hardly the 'best'."

"Another good point."

"Silence!"

"Naruto and I may have our troubles but that's our problem! I don't need you to go and yell your opinions to other people or to me for that matter!"

Raikage frowned and turned around. "We can talk about that later. I'm going inside."

"He's still bit of work as always." Arataro muttered.

"I know. Think what it is to live with him?"

--

Tayuya yawned. "Another boring day." She muttered annoyed. "Took my wheelchair. Not my fault those kids got themselves hurt! Parents should teach their brats not to start fights they can't finish! Dogfuck is out, Dyke has something important to do and Fuckface is nowhere to be-" The door was slid open and Naruto stepped in.

"Look whose decided to land from his high horse!" She spat angrily. "Do you want another fuck or what?!"

"No… I'm too tired." Naruto muttered and walked over to her gurney. "Move over." He mumbled.

"What the fu-"

Naruto silenced her by jumping on the gurney and pushing her away. "I'm tired. I want to sleep." He pulled up the covers and laid himself next to her. "I want to sleep with you."

"Like hell you are!" Tayuya screamed.

"Let's make a deal." Naruto leaned up. "You let me sleep here tonight and I will write your discharge papers? Deal?"

"You better keep your word." She mumbled angrily as Naruto closed his eyes. The fight had taken a lot of him. He wasn't used to such fast pace fighting. The last thought before he drifted into welcome sleep, was how nice Tayuyas breasts felt as a pillow. "Remember…" He mumbled. "Discharge papers…" He slowly started snoring and Tayuya had to hold herself back. If she wanted to get away from this hellhole, she needed to hold herself back when it really counted.

While he slept, his face between her breasts, she realized how tired she was too and maybe little sleep wouldn't hurt. She closed her eyes and joined Naruto in his sleep.

**Chapter END**

A/N: In this fic, Yugito is Raikages daughter and around 15 at the time. So you know.


	16. Decision

A/N: Here it is. My last chapter. I hope you enjoy this.

Remember to review! I mean it! I need those for my inspiration.

**Chapter 15: Decision**

"Hey, Fuckface, I'm telling you, wake up and get off my bed!"

There was a loud crush when Naruto was pushed out the gurney.

"Hey, Tayu, what time it is?"

"It's Tayu_ya_-_sama_."

"Tayu." Naruto said firmly. "And?"

"It's six o'clock." She answered. "Evening."

"Damn, I slept through all day." He muttered and yawned.

"What the hell happened? You come here, trashed and sleep on my bed? I want an explanation!"

"My uncle came to visit." Naruto explained and stood up. "We had a… aggressive conversation."

There was a moment. "He kicked your ass?"

"So what? I'm a pacifist. I raised my fists only when truly necessary and even then I avoid doing any real harm."

There was a moment of silence. "You expect me to believe that?"

"Okay, I'm an asshole, pig, enemy of all women, narcissistic bastard, home wrecking seducer, pervert, peeping tom and I visualize that everyone is below me due their lack of intelligence and like to aggravate people but bodily harm," he shook his head. "that's something I always attempt to avoid." He stood up. "Well, anyway, later."

He started walking towards the door.

"Where in the name of hell you think you're going?"

"Going? Home? For dinner." Naruto answered nonchalantly and stepped outside when something hit him into the back, slamming him into the opposite wall. "Gahk!" He twitched painfully. "Wh-what hit me?"

"That would be me!" Tayuya answered smugly as she pressed her foot, deeper into his back. "Now, let's try it again, what you promised to give me, after I let you have amazing sex with me!?"

"What…" Naruto stood up, ignoring looks various doctors, nurses and patients were giving him. "We have never had sex." He pointed out. "Or you were so bad that- GAHK!!!" Tayuya hit him into the face.

"Don't you dare even suggest that I'm not good in bed! I'm mind blowing! When I fuck, you would just beg me to marry you so you would have a second go!"

Naruto corrected his appearance and patted dust of his clothes. "I doubt a virgin like you even fully understands what sex is."

Tayuya blushed from embarrassment. "What the hell you mean?"

"Oh, don't start with me!" Naruto snorted loudly. "I _know_ a virgin when I see one."

Before he could taunt her anymore, a scalpel hit the wall between his legs. "Discharge papers, now." She whispered. "Now."

Ten minutes later, Tayuya was rolling down the street in a wheelchair. A vicious smirk on her face. She was wearing some spare clothes the hospital had given to her. She was free! Free from that hellhole! Free to roam the world the way she wished. Free to bring justice to those brats from last time. Free to-

"Let's go then." Naruto sighed and took a hold of her wheelchair and started rolling it towards his home.

"Where the fuck you think you're taking me?"

"Home. You don't have a place to stay do you?"

"I'm not your charity case! Don't think I will start sleeping next to you just because I'll fall for your 'good will'."

Naruto smirked. "We already slept together once so what's the problem? If you're nice, I might actually give something to brag about." He winked.

"Go to hell." She whispered. "Let's go already."

They walked past the village – or he walked, she just sat – Tayuya glaring everyone they passed and smirked triumphantly when mothers took their children away from her. She glanced over her shoulder. He was pushing her wheelchair a blank look on his face. He didn't seem to care what was happening around him. Tayuya couldn't wait until she could get rid of this wheelchair. Fuckface had told her that her special seal had done some remarkable healing on her, that's why she had been able to walk weeks before anyone had expected. It seemed that morphine had multiplied seals healing ability. But after some other guy had come and removed that seal, most her power disappeared with it. Naruto had placed another seal on her. That seal prevented her from walking. He had said that even if her legs were 'healed' they weren't healed. Of course she didn't understand what half of the medical mumble jumbo. Only thing she did understand was that after weeks of sitting on bed, she wasn't allowed to use her lower body at all. This powerlessness and not being able to move were bad enough, but more than that, the silence they walked was really unbearable. It had been such a long time since she had a chance to get away from hospital. She always enjoyed agitating those around her. But lately, she hadn't that much of a chance. Only people she saw were that Dogfucker, Dyke, Fuck and those nurses who checked up on her. Back in Oto, she had always someone around her. If for no other reason, because there wasn't much personal space to begin with. Speaking of which…

"Do you know what happened to those other guys?" She asked suddenly.

"Who?"

"Kimimaro? Jirobo? Sakon and Ukon, Kidomaru?"

"…" Naruto blinked. "Who?"

"The guys who came to kill me!" She screamed frustrated. "You remember? You beat one of them?"

"I did? That doesn't sound like me. I hardly ever beat anyone." Naruto smiled when she suddenly pulled his collar to her eyelevel. "Where – are – those – guys?"

"Why you ask?" Naruto asked frowning.

"First it was just out of curiosity but now…" She tightened her grip. "to get an excuse to hit you if you don't."

Naruto sighed. "I don't know the details. All I know is that your boyfriends are being used on a breeding program."

"Breeding program?" Tayuya asked disgusted.

"Well, three of them had very special bloodline limits." Naruto shrugged. "I'm guessing that they are getting funny for every penny before they meet their ends."

Tayuya was silent for a moment.

"Does it bother you?"

"I… don't know." She muttered before she nodded. "We did almost everything together before they dumped me." She shrugged. "They were the closest thing I ever had for a family. Backstabbing, rape-attempting, donkeyfucking family." She nodded. "Funny isn't it? Even though I loathe them and hate them back, I think I will miss them. When they kicked me in front of that weird-ass sword, so I would act as a human shield to that Chicken ass, you know what I thought?"

Naruto shrugged but she couldn't see it. "I don't know. My back hurts?"

"No…" She shook her head. "I thought… I should have let Jirobo go first." When he didn't say anything, she knew he didn't understand. "Because I would have kicked him just to complete my mission. We… we're pretty screwed up 'family' don't you think?"

"Who am I to say? My family is equally screwed up." They passed a ramen stand. "Wanna eat some ramen?"

"You're paying." She snapped, reverting back to her original self.

"Okay, but I want you to know that I expect something in return."

--

"So… this is your family?" Raikage asked, sitting next to her daughter.

"Yes, this is wife and daughter." Arataro did the introductions. Tsunade on her right side, and Shizuka on her left.

"Why is he here then?" He asked angrily and glared at Jiraiya who was sitting on the head of the table.

"For the same reason as he is." Tsunade glared at Killerbee. "He is… family?"

"He _is_ my family. Unlike he!"

While the two bickered, Jiraiya and Killerbee exchanged bored looks. "So… you're a rap artist?"

"Yeah. YO!!!" Killerbee smirked when finally started talking about something he could relate to. "And you're that famous author of that book series?"

"Hahaa! That's right!" He smiled proudly. "I'm taken that my work has reached even as far as Kumo."

"Yeah, Aniki reads them all the time." Killerbee said. "I've read few myself but I'm not a 'huge-fan' like Aniki here."

Suddenly the whole room fell silent. Tsunade had a supreme smirk on her face. "So, you're just another pervert." She snickered.

Raikage glared at Killerbee who only shrugged. "What? It's true?"

Jiraiya leaned closer. "You want me to sing yours? I'm always to please my fans." He winked.

Raikage ignored him. "Where is your… son? Is he hiding, scared to face his 'uncle'?"

"Onii-chan is not scared of you!" Shizuka jumped on the table suddenly. "He would kick your butt if he wanted! BLAH!!!" He showed her tongue to her new 'uncle' when Tsunade quickly crabbed her collar and yanked her down.

"Stop that! Show some manors for once!" She said through her teeth.

"Again those 'manors'? What are manors?" She whined.

"Dear!" Tsunade turned around to face Arataro who was suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. "WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT RAISING MY DAUGHTER!?!?!?"

He tried to quickly run away but Tsunade quickly crabbed his leg and started throwing him around.

"Chichi-ue." Yugito whispered stunned. "They are… rowdy."

"That they are…" Raikage whispered and glanced into corner where Jiraiya and Killerbee were starting a drinking game. "I'm thinking this was a mistake."

Yugito gulped and nodded. She hadn't expected this. Not at all. Sure, she knew that her relationship with her father wasn't completely normal, but what could she expect, he was a kage and she was a jinchuuriki. Sure, it had been her father's idea to seal the bijuu inside her but it was for the good of the village. She understood that. Like she understood that in front of foreign emissaries, you must reveal little as possible of yourself. Like she and her father were acting. But her… aunt, the Hokage of the village and her… other uncle, her husband and their daughter Yugitos own… cousin were completely different. There they were, arguing like bunch of children on the schoolyard. She couldn't believe that she actually had relatives like this. No one would believe her at home. She had always thought that her uncle, Killerbee were the odd one and he had the Eight-tailed beast inside him, the perfect excuse for being a little 'odd'. But these people were normal! Far as she knew that is.

When her 'new uncle' flew across the table, crashing with her father, she gulped again. This 'meeting' would a long one.

--

"And that's when Sensei just used his special skill, kicking everyone out of his way." Omoi ended his act of a story of some mission long ago. "And that's just how powerful our sensei really is!"

"That really is amazing." Shizune smiled brightly and leaned closer. "Please, tell me more." She hurried him to continue while she accidentally opened his yukata just enough to give him a good view.

"Eeh…" He was little startled and blushed lightly but didn't say anything. "Did I tell you about the time when I got my chunin vest?"

"No, but I would just love to." Shizune leaned more forward.

--

Haku, Samui and Karui were sitting in a different room.

"It's been a nice weather, lately, hasn't it?" Haku smile nervously.

"Wouldn't know even if it were." Karui muttered back. "Were here only for a while."

"That's true…"

The awkward silence resumed.

--

"Will you stop eating that ramen for a one fuck-saken minute and listen to me!? I'm opening my heart here!"

Naruto gulped down what he was eating and glared at Tayuya. "Talking about how bored you are, isn't really 'opening ones heart'." He muttered angrily. "Girls should talk about their crushes and 'how cute the guys are'" He made frightening imitation of star-eyed girl quickly before turning back. "Not about 'how my ass feels so useless when sitting here'"

"You better watch your mouth or I surely will _crush_ on something." She glared at him.

"Naruto-kun! How youthful to meet you here! Having a lunch with your lady friend?"

Naruto looked at the Gai and his team who had been passing this stand before starting to look around like he had lost something. "Etto… where exactly you see that lady friend of mine?"

When he nonchalantly dodged pair of chopsticks that Tayuya had thrown them, he looked through the team in front of him. Something was off… Hyuuga was glaring at him (more than usually) Lee wasn't joining his sensei's cries of 'youth' and even though Tenten was blushing deeply and avoiding his gaze, she too seemed upset with him.

"What's the good word?" He asked while returning to his food, without breaking the eye-contact with any of them.

"Nothing good for ba-" Neji started suddenly when Gai cut him off quickly.

"What my youthful student means is that, we have heard that your family is visiting Konoha today." He explained with his usual pleasant smile but it wasn't good enough to fool Naruto. He too was anxious about something. He glanced at Tayuya who shrugged quietly, too noticing that something was wrong.

Naruto gulped his mouth down and placed the bowl to the counter. "Put it on my tab, old man. Delicious as always!"

"No problem, anything to my favorite customer!" Teuchi laughed did as told.

"Well, then," He turned his attention back to the Team Gai. "You obviously have something you want to ask me about so please, tell me? Don't keep me in this excitement."

"Why didn't you tell us that your father was from Kumo?"

Naruto snorted. "Because of many reasons but let's start with the my favorite: it's none of your business."

"You-" Neji stepped forward but Gai cut him off again.

"My student, Naruto-kun clearly doesn't know the injustice his father's village did to you and your father."

"Well obviously," Tayuya snorted. "I mean, otherwise he would just be rude and that's just not possible, right?"

"What she said." Naruto nodded.

"Anyway," Gai cleared his throat. "Let me tell you a story of a lone Hyuuga boy who lost his father to the evil Kumo-nin who tried to kidnap his sister."

"Gee, wonder how this thing is going to end?" Tayuya asked quietly while the Team Gai took the time properly show them how Kumo leader had tried to kidnap Hinata and how her father had intercepted by killing him."So now you know! Isn't that just devious and wrong!?"

"I've always said that shinobis are just a bunch of Baby killers." Naruto pointed out. "Why are you so surprised?"

"But now that you know, why didn't you tell us about…"

"How that idiot was related to Kumo? If you must know, I didn't either until I met my 'uncle'."

"How can you not know?" Neji asked angrily, believing that he was lying.

"Cause I never asked, obviously you dimwit!" Naruto snapped angrily. He didn't like talking to any guys and this one was starting to really annoy him. "Why would I care about where he come from? All he ever told was that 'Papa comes from a small village far far away'." He imitated mans way of speaking. "Can you imagine anything more annoying?"

Neji glanced over his shoulder where Lee and Gai were having one of their moments. "You'd be surprised."

Naruto glanced at Tenten who was hiding behind Neji all the time. When their eyes met, she flushed red like a tomato. Tayuya noticed this and narrowed her eyes. "What? You guys fucked?"

Everyone stopped.

"Thanks, seriously. Thanks." Naruto sighed and prepared himself for what was coming.

--

Hyuuga Hiashi wasn't a nice man. Not by any standards. Not even by his own. He didn't enjoy company of others, joined the council meetings only because it was his bound duty, he didn't have any friends, even when his brother was still alive, their relation had been chilly at best. He also knew how to keep grudges. In the academy, one of his upperclassmen had stolen his lunch once. He refused to talk to Akimichi head ever since. This Kumo thing was outrageous and he was going to raise his objection the minute he could.

So imagine his surprise when he found that Moroboshi Arataro was snoring in his study. "What are you doing here?" He asked coldly.

"Ooh," Arataro snapped wake. "must have fallen asleep. Hi, Hiashi! I thought I crash here for a while."

"Get out."

"Aw, c'mon! We're friends, right?"

"In the depth of hell there are demons that I can call friends before you." He said with such cold voice that even… well, hell itself would freeze but this coldness was completely lost in Arataro.

"That's nice," He nodded absentmindedly. "Maybe you should go hiking more often."

A vein popped into Hiashis forehead. This man… "What do you want?"

"I said already, I'm crashing here until…" His voice darkened which shocked Hiashi. "my brother goes away."

At this, he had to raise an eyebrow. "What you mean?"

Arataro helped himself with the liquor cabinet and brought took out a zip. "If you must know… I was a Kumo-nin long ago. I was engaged to a beautiful woman. She died." He gulped. Even after all this time, it hurt saying that. "I couldn't stand the village at that point and took a hike." Hiashi slowly moved closer. Not because he wanted to listen but because it was his office and he remained standing while his 'guest' sat down, it would mean otherwise. "For a while I was on the bottom. Then I Tsunade and N- Shizune and Tonton-chan." He gulped. He had almost said Narutos name. He hoped that Hyuuga would dismiss it as a drunken mistake. "This… 'Kumo incident' as you call it, I wasn't even there at the time. Most likely I was having some rough se-"

"I believe you!" Hiashi hurried to assure him.

"And besides, my Aniki wasn't made the Raikage expect until after the case, though I don't know what was his part in that particular plot so I'm not going to defend him." He gulped down more sake and started giggling. "He is such an asshole! Did you know that he sealed a bijuu into his own daughter!?"

Hiashis ears perked to this. "Really?"

"Yes! It was one last thing I saw before I left! Current Raikage and my Aniki thought it was for the good of the village!" He giggled. "Imagine the irony."

"I… don't follow you."

Arataro waved his hand. "Don't bother. Here, drink this up!"

After several bottles of quality sake, even Hiashi had started to open up.

"She's pregnant!" He blurred drunk. "My cousin is drunk!"

"Mazel tov!" Arataro yelled. "I want to be a godfather!"

"No! I would rather kill the infant than let you be related to her anyway." He muttered waving back and ford.

"Are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Killing the infant?"

"I don't think I can." He whispered. "Hikari-san has wanted for a baby of her own for a long time. He even gave me an ultimatum, both of neither. Can you believe that? A branch family member gave _me_ an ultimatum? Can you believe them?"

"So, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going… I'm going… I'm going to do some serious drinking!"

"That's my best friend!"

--

Shizuka was showing Yugito around the village.

"And this is my Academy!" She showed her around. "That's Iruka-sensei! Hi! Iruka-sensei!" She waved her hand and got the attention of the scarred man.

"Ooh, Shizuka-chan." The man smiled kindly to her. "What brings you here? Classes are over, aren't they?"

"I'm showing around the village! For my cousin! Isn't it cool? I have a cousin!" She exclaimed loudly.

"Yeah… well… I guess." Iruka sweat dropped, as well Yugito did. "Where have you been so far?"

"Hm…" Shizuka made her cute 'I'm trying to solve a great mystery'-pose. "I've shown her our house… the takoyaki restaurant and… here!" She smiled happily.

"I see. Well, don't let me keep you!" Iruka escaped. When he genuinely liked the blond girl, he also thought that she was too odd for his taste. Her view of the world was just too weird that he could understand it. He was in such hurry, that he completely ignored the Kumo head band, her cousin was wearing.

"Okay," She exclaimed loudly. "Let's go to see the hospital next! That's where my Onii-chan works!"

"Eeh, why don't we, eh, go… to that takoyaki shop again? I really enjoyed them, you know?"

"Really? You really liked them? Then let's go!" She took her hand and pulled her away. "I think we're going to be a great family!"

--

Shikamaru and Chouji were walking down the street. As they walked, Shikamaru had to keep his eyes on his friend. Ever since that date, he had been really down. Broken hearted one could say. Well, it's not like it wasn't for the best. They were only preteens yet for Gods sake. They would have enough time to such troublesome acts in the future. Perhaps… in century if it wasn't too much of a trouble.

"I still can't believe that those fags kept hugging like that." They heard a voice arguing.

"Well, I'm always for 'anyone for their likes' but they really didn't need to do it right in front of us like that." Another voice agreed. That voice they recognized. When they turned their heads, they saw Naruto-sensei pushing that red haired, foul mouthed patient of his around.

"Well, I'm glad that most of the people in this village keeps their fetishes in their bedrooms (or dungeons), like these two." He nodded at the duo who looked at each other confused. "You would never believe that these two are gay but I'm sure-"

"We're not gay!" Chouji yelled angrily. "Don't go insulting me all the time!"

"Ooh, it's the big butterfly." Naruto smiled a kind (creepy) smile to them. "And… Applehead."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "Wasn't that Pine-apple?"

"Whatever."

"What brings you two here?"

"I'm just taking this one home." Naruto smiled. "I need someone to clean the toilet."

Tayuya elbowed right into his groin. Both ninjas flinched sympathetically when Naruto rolled in the ground, tears running down his cheeks.

"Hi guys, what are you doing here?" Asuma joined them. "Naruto-sensei! What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He whimpered and tried to stand up. "It's just some taming a bitch."

This resulted as another elbow leaving Asuma, Shikamaru and Chouji quite shocked when they witnessed the duos leave.

"That girl… just elbowed him into the groin, right?" Asuma asked his students.

"Yeah…" They answered in unison and Shikamaru continued. "Even though I can't feel happy about that (I'm a man after all), it does give a weird satisfaction to see the mighty 'Son' grumble like that."

--

Raikage and Hokage were having the negations in her office.

"So that's what you're planning." He muttered after she had revealed her plans for 'great shinobi alliance'. "Interesting to say at least."

"Imagine what we could accomplice with this. Suna with us, other two nations wouldn't be able to touch us."

"Unless they join hands with every small country available."

"That's why we should move quickly. If we show peaceful, but united front, smaller nations that don't want war, will join us. But without the lead of the Kages, this won't succeed. Whatever they want to admit or not, the five of us, are the true leaders of this land."

"You know that this might turn back on us and start another great ninja war."

"That's why we need to get all five Kages into the table before we start signing treaties." Tsunade stood up and walked to face the window. "This road will be long and might turn against any moment but if we succeed, if we succeed, we have done something that no one has ever done before."

Raikage frowned. "Who would lead this alliance? You?"

"That would be a conversation of another time." Tsunade said and turned around. "So, what do you think?"

Raikage never had a chance to reply because advisors interrupted them, quite rudely, mind I add.

"What is it?"

"Tsunade-hime, we're here to inform you that now that your time is up."

Raikage raised an eyebrow when his colleague paled slightly but nodded. "Fine. But the outcome, I blame on you."

--

Team 8 was on its way towards the gates of Konoha for a mission. Everyone having their own mental problems. Kurenai sighed when she thought how impossible men were in general. Hinata was shocked of new relations of her object of her desire. Kiba was trying to choose from between that bitch in the hospital and Hinata. Shino was… Shino. Sulking over the distance he felt between his team mates and himself.

So when they witnessed Tayuya rolling across the street in her wheelchair a mad smile on her face, Naruto running closely behind, trying to stop her, everyone wondered if it was worth it.

--

Jiraiya and Killerbee were having a ball. Drinking, exchanging stories and conquests. Women conquests.

--

Naruto had finally caught Tayuya and calmed her down. "Why you had to do that?" He asked between his panting. "Trying to get yourself killed? That fall was over six meters!"

Tayuya shrugged innocently. "I don't know what you're talking about? I just suddenly lost the control of this chair. You can't blame me! It's harder than it looks."

"Yeah… and it has nothing to do with those couple of kids that suddenly ran away soon as they spotted you, right?"

Tayuya didn't dignify with a response.

"What are you going to do?"

"Eh?" She looked over her shoulder. "What you mean? I'm sitting here!"

"I mean, with your life? What are you going to do?"

Tayuya shrugged quietly. "I don't know. I never had the luxury of really planning my own future."

"What can you do?"

"Kill people." She stated simply. "I've been killing long as I remember."

"Okay… that's something I won't encourage."

Tayuya shrugged. "It's either that or playing a flute."

Naruto was about to answer when his hentai-sense started tingling.

"I told you to forget it!" Ino whispered loudly. "I never happened!"

"But it did!" Sakura argued. "And I'm sure you felt the exact same thing as I did!" She hissed with slight desperation in her voice. "The connection be-"

"There's no connection between us! Listen to me! I – like – boys! I – love – cocks!"

Sakura started to have teary eyes and suddenly run away. "You're so horrible! I thought you loved me!"

Ino huffed angrily and walked away.

Neither of them had noticed that Naruto and Tayuya had witnessed the whole 'lover's' quarrel.

"That blond is so gay." The read head huffed annoyed and glanced over her shoulder. Naruto's nose was now doing all the thinking. "You pervert!" She was about to elbow him again when they both heard another voice.

"Naruto-sama! Where have you been?" Very worn-out Haku came into view. "Tsunade-sama has been looking for you all day! Where have you been?" She repeated.

"I was sleeping."

"Where? Never mind, I don't want to hear about your peeping adventures." She shook her head. "Anyway, we're in a hurry. Let's go!"

"Where?" Tayuya demanded.

Haku stopped in a middle of a step. "Eem… nowhere… home! Yes, home! Dinner is getting cold!"

Both Naruto and Tayuya blinked. "Even I can tell that's a lie."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Really? I didn't notice. But let's go anyway, I'm getting hungry."

"You just ate!" She yelled angrily as he started pushing the wheelchair.

"And I fought with a Kage of another village couple hours ago. Deal with it."

"Yes, we should go and have dinner at home." Haku rushed him. "I can take Tayuya-san back to the hospital for now."

"Like hell you are! Trying to get me alone so you can rape me!?" Tayuya screamed like a little schoolgirl. "Eeek! Somebody, help me! Dirty lesbian is trying to take an advantage of me!"

People on the street started looking at the scene when they heard the voice. Haku became frantic as people started gather around. "I-i-i-i-"

"Okay!" Naruto clapped his hands and everything stopped. "You can blame rape on Haku some other day, now I'm hungry. Let's go." Once again, he started pushing Tayuya wheelchair.

When people realized they were tricked, they scattered quickly, huffing for wasting their time and what-not.

They arrived Senju compound soon after, but Naruto knew something was off from the moment he saw the house. "Are there dozens of maidens inside, waiting for me, in their bikinis?" He asked suddenly.

"What!? No!" Haku jumped back. "Why would you suggest anything like that? Even though it's not that far off." She added with a whisper.

"So you've come, Naruto?" Tsunade appeared from the house with an angry glare. "Where were you?"

"Sleeping." He answered truthfully, causing only a sigh.

"I hope you will refrain from doing… those things in the future. We need to talk." She guided him away.

"Haku, take Tayuya inside. She will be staying with us until she gets her own place."

"Aah, of course." Haku nodded and guided Tayuyas wheelchair inside.

After that, Naruto and Tsunade walked little further away from the house.

"What happened?" He asked, starting to seriously to freak out. "Did someone die? Did Ero-sennin finally lose his marbles?"

"Haha." Tsunade muttered sarcastically. "No. Nothing like that." She took a deep breath. "You're not in a relationship with that Sound girl, are you?"

"No…" He answered carefully. "Why?"

"Or Haku? Those two are the closest people, right? You're not hiding anyone, from me?"

"Mom, if I really were to have a relationship with you? Would you really want to know about it?"

"Just asking. So, you're single then?"

"As a single as a man can be." He nodded firmly and proudly.

"Okay, so what I'm going to tell you next is something I have to. I've played time long as I can. I've sent you to 'errands' all around, to buy just a couple more days. So you must understand that this is out of my hand now."

"Mom, you're starting to really freak me out." Naruto sounded now really worried.

"The reason I'm telling you is, because I know you and love you and trust that you can handle this information maturely. And you won't let me down, right?"

"Tell me what's going on or I'm start breaking things."

"You remember when those Sound ninjas came and try to assassinate you're that girl. You used Mokuton."

"So?"

"You know the reaction, right?"

"Yes, they've been calling me many things one old hag once called me a 'reincarnation of Shodaime'." He shrugged. "So? I'm not taking too seriously so you shouldn't be too worried about that."

"Well, actually you're partly right." She took a deep breath. "Council of Konoha wants me to revive Senju clan, and Mokuton ability."

There was a moment of silence. Tsunade could actually see wheels in his head turning when he started to realize, what was going on. "You're not serious!"

Tsunade smiled sadly. "Unfortunately I am. The council has forced me to accept that by end of this year, you will be engaged."

"Can they do that?" He asked breathlessly.

"You being a civilian, yes."

"Isn't there anything…"

"Well, there's one thing. Small technicality which would make you practically untouchable front of them."

"How? Tell me! I don't want to get married! I'm too young! I can't be tied down to a one woman! There's too much of me for just one maiden!"

Tsunade tightened her jaw so she wouldn't go and say anything. She took a breath and handed him a piece of paper. "Sign that."

"What's-"

"Tsunade-sama? Has your son returned yet?" A female voice echoed through compound. "We are ready."

"Give it here!" Naruto screamed and quickly took the sheet and signed it without even reading it. He had no time for such technicalities. "Now what?" He asked.

Tsunade quickly snapped the sheet back and smiled. "Okay, now get into your kimono and come to meet your suitors."

"Eh wha- but you said-"

"I said you wouldn't have to marry anyone!" Tsunade corrected. "You _are_ going through with these omiais. And you're going to be at your be- correction, you're going to _my_ best behavior, so you won't embarrass me."

"But wh-"

"Because this could work as a lesson to you. Lesson not to follow in steps of that pervert." She smirked. "Now, Haku-chan!"

Panting, Haku came to view and nodded. "Yes, everything is ready."

"I'm leaving you at it then." Tsunade walked to women clan heads who had brought their daughters to this visit. Today's idea was simply introduce him to the girls. These were only the girls that could be gathered at such short notice. "And so you know, I have an ANBU following you around and Jiraiya inside so don't even bother try and run away. If we have to, I will drag you in but trust me, you don't want that."

Haku carefully inched closer to her master who was looking at the ground. "Naruto-sama? What shall we do?"

There was a moment of pause. She knew that he was going through every possible way to get out of this situation. She could see the answer forming in his head.

"Haku, I've made a decision."

--

Half an hour later, well dressed Naruto stepped into the main hall, where his female guests were waiting for him.

"Nice of you to join us, Naruto." His mother smirked as he sat next to her, slight disconcert visible in his face.

"I had some problems getting dressed, okaa-san." He answered as he sat down most gracefully. Tsunade sealed her lips tightly so she wouldn't scare the girls who were obviously taken by this. "Shall we begin?"

So this is how it went on. Naruto and Tsunade would sit on the other side of the table, then, the parent and their daughter would sat on the other. Haku would come and serve tea and they would talk. After a while, they would change. To Tsunades surprise, Naruto really seemed to enjoy himself now. Too much, she narrowed her eyes. They were on their third pair when suddenly ANBU appeared on the lawn, next to their room. That wasn't really big of deal. But what really was the big of deal, was that the ANBU was carrying bound Naruto who fought back every step of the way. "He tried to escape, Tsunade-sama." ANBU informed before disappearing again.

Tsunade sighed and looked at the Naruto who had been talking so far, who was sheepishly laughing. "Moku bushin?" She asked.

"How did you know?" Naruto asked but Tsunades glare was enough of an answer. "C'mon! Mom, what did you expect?"

"Sadly, exactly this." She glared at the bound Naruto. "Okay, have you had enough? Will you give up from running away?"

Suddenly, Naruto smirked. "Too bad, I'm not real either." To Tsunades shock, both Narutos slowly turned into wood.

"Tsunade-sama! What is going-" Clan head asked frantically.

"SHUT UP!!!" Tsunade roared. "Jiraiya! FIND HIM!!!"

"Understood." Jiraiya practically squealed and ran away.

Tsunade glared at people in the room. "I will make him regret the day he came into this world!" She stormed out of the room. "HAKU!!! WHERE ARE YOU!?!?!?"

Haku was sitting at the kitchen table, a smirk on her face. "And you think I would give up." She laughed.

"Naruto… no, Narutos clone?"

Haku puffed into Naruto who was laughing whole heartedly. "Sorry, but I'm long gone from Konoha by now!"

"What?" Tsunade asked. "Where are you!? When did this happen? How did you get past the ANBU!?"

FLASHCBACK

"_Haku, I've made a decision." Naruto nodded firmly and took a breath. "Pack your bags! We're going to a road trip!"_

"_Road trip?" _

"_Yes, I've been thinking of that for a while now. Let's go!"_

FLASHBACK

"Tsk tsk tsk." Naruto waved his finger. "Now that would be telling. Mom, I've started to feel that Konoha is too small place for me. I thought it would take a vacation. And I decided to take Haku-chan with me. You know how she is without me."

"What? I never told you could go!" Tsunade asked furiously. "Get back right now or I swear, you're grounded for life!"

"Don't worry I'll be back when you calm down. Before that, I'm going to take it easy somewhere." Then he hardened his look. "Mom, I know you don't see it, but I'm not two anymore. I need to get out of the village. It's started to feel suffocating."

"Bu-bu- bu-"

"Let her go." Arataro interrupted her suddenly and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Remember to be careful."

"Onii-chan, promise to bring Zuu-chan a gift or something!" Shizuka squealed as she jumped in her mother shoulders.

"Of course." Naruto moved on the other side of the table. "Remember what I've told about boys, right?"

Shizuka nodded firmly. "Yes! They're all beasts! Never let them get near you!"

"That's by Zuu-chan." He leaned to hug her gently. "Be a good girl to Mom, okay?"

"Don't do anything stupid, like get someone pregnant, okay?" Shizune entered the kitchen while holding Tonton.

"Of course not! And you don't spend all your savings in host clubs.

Shizune smiled. "I don't think I'll be needing them for a while." She glanced out of the window to see winking at her.

Tsunade slowly realized that she was loosing this fight. "But-"

"Don't worry mom, I'll be back in couple months. Three tops." He raised his hand to wave good bye. "I promise, I will be a good boy and watch out for strangers and what not."

Tsunade sighed. "Fine. But if there's any trouble, just use your summon. I will come personally."

"Thanks, mom." He slowly started transforming. His limbs didn't obey anymore. "It seems that I'm running out of chakra. Oh, before I go, would you look after Tayuya? She doesn't have her own place but I'm sure you can figure something out. Tell her I said bye!"

"Bye, Naruto!" Arataro yelled and cried. "Make your Papa proud!"

"You're not- why I bother – later!" He sighed and released the technique and his bushin turned into mud before quickly it dried and turned to ash. Now there was a big pile of ash in the kitchen.

Arataro noticed his wife's sad look as the first bird flew out of the nest. She needed to be cheered up and that was something he could do.

"Shizune, why don't you take Princess and lead our guests out. I will need to…" He smirked. "show my darling wife all the 'benefits' are waiting us when birds leave the nest.

Tsunade snorted but couldn't hold down her blush. Even Hokage of the village was just another teenager when it came to romance.

As they walked towards their bedroom, Arataro had to ask. "You're not going to send your men after him, are you?"

"Jiraiya is already on his way so I guess that's it's okay." She shrugged quietly. "And besides," her face smirked as she pulled out a piece of paper Naruto had just signed. "No matter how far he runs or how deep he hides, he can't escape me." She laughed which turned into a squeal when her husband quickly pulled her inside the house.

--

Meanwhile, somewhere outside of Konoha.

"You're done, Naruto-sama?" Haku asked diligently as he stood up.

"Yep, mom seemed to understand." After mastering the Moku bushin, Naruto had noticed the connection he had with his clones. If he concentrated enough, he could actually use clones to communicate with others. Of course, mental link used a lot of clone's chakra, that's why Narutos clone had transformed into wood as it had started running low on chakra.

Haku handed him his bag which he accepted with a smirk. "But Haku-chan, who would've thought that you'd prepare something like this." Soon as they had gotten into house, there had been too bags waiting in his room. One of each of them. Then, Naruto had used his Doton to dig a tunnel beneath the house and quietly slip away. He even had a distraction clone to keep the ANBU busy.

So, after quick good byes to Tayuya, they had left Konoha behind. "Ero-sennin is sure to find us soon so we better move out now."

"Of course." Haku nodded obediently. "Where are we going, if I may ask?"

Naruto smirked. "There's this pretty priestess in the Land of Demons. I want to check her out."

"Land of Demons?" Haku asked narrowing her eyes but decided to let it go and sigh. "That far?"

"Don't worry Haku, I know I don't have much of a sense of direction but trust me! I have a compass, map and my wallet. We have three months to get there and back. There's just no way we can fail!"

Nearly three years later.

Naruto and Haku were standing in a desert. No way of knowing where they were or where they had come from.

"This sucks." He muttered. "Big time."

"Yeah, totally." Haku sighed.

**CHAPTER END **

**STORY END**

A/N: Okay, so here it is. The End of Medic of Konoha. First I want to thank you all for your support for reading it this far. I know we had some rough times but in the end, I enjoyed and hope you did too. Now, you must ask yourself, why did I end it here? Easy, this fic is already almost 200k words. I don't want to write it too long. There will be a sequel which you will find from NarutoXHaku pairing. I'm not too sure about the title but you will read it. I will of course post another chapter here when it begins so everyone can catch up. So until then.

A/N: Some of you must've noticed that this fic is now officially under NaruHaku banner. Before you start reading too much into it, NO it doesn't mean that Haku and Naruto would be romantically involved. Haku is now important character and important part of the plot. Hope you understand.

A/N: And yes, Isaribi will appear in this story. How? That's for me to decide and you to read. Sequel will also be more about action packed than this one. But don't worry. Lot of things will happen in three years to our favorite pair. So wait, and I shall give you something to rant about.

A/N: I will also promote my new fic: Bunch of one-shots. You should check it out. First chapter is NarufemHaku romantic pairing that I couldn't fit into this story. Read, like it and alert it. Do it for me.

So until next time, REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!

**OMAKE **

Naruto was panting. It was so hot. Well, of course it was hot! They were in a freaking desert! "We must have taken a wrong turn at some point."

"You think?" Haku snapped at her. She didn't do well in heat. She was wearing next to nothing which was Narutos only comfort. Being able to ogle her wet shirt and nipples through the shirt, were his only source of power.

"Where do you think we are now?"

"I don't know!" She snapped again. "And stop looking at my nipples!"

"Can't help it. And don't snap at me because you're hot! I'm hot too! And it was _your_ idea to go through the desert!"

"You said that you've been here before!"

"With my mom, obviously!"

Haku sighed when she noticed some movement right in front of them. "We could ask them for direction."

"Good idea." Naruto nodded. "Hello there!"

They walked to another pair of travelers. "You wouldn't know what way it's to Suna, would you?"

Smaller of the two blinked. "No. Never heard of the place. We're heading towards Lior. Are you from there?"

"Lior? Where the heck is that?" Naruto shrugged. "Let's go Haku. What weirdos."

Meanwhile

"Suna? Did you know there's a place like that, Al?"

Big armor raised it hands and shrugged. "Never heard of it, Nii-san."

"Eeh? C'mon then. Let's leave those weirdos to themselves.

**OMAKE END**


	17. Sequel is out!

Hey! I just wanted to tell everyone that my sequel is out now and it can be found either looking for 'The Medic of Konoha II' or, browsing Naruto Haku pairings or just clicking my profile. Anyway, wanted to let everyone know! I will hope you will like it!


End file.
